Harry Potter et les Alphas
by Chris062b
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Harry a échoué dans sa quête pour retrouver les Horcruxes. Il n'en peut plus et décide de partir. Il se créé une nouvelle identité dans un autre pays. Il decide de ce que sera son futur dans une université bien mystérieuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie.

La grande bataille contre Voldemort n'avait finalement pas eut lieu. Durant toute une année, Harry s'était mit en quête des Horcruxes sans parvenir à les localiser. Il avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, Dumbledore l'avait sur estimé, il n'était pas capable de parvenir à la tâche que son mentor lui avait confiée. Ses proches avaient tout fait pour l'aider mais Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ne cessaient de gagner du terrain chaque jour.

C'est alors qu'Harry disparut du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles. Son échec lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité trop lourd à porter. La guerre continuait à faire tellement de morts… L'Armée de Dumbledore avait vu tomber plusieurs de ses membres. Ainsi Ginny Weasley et Padma Patil furent tuées dans une embuscade au Chemin de Traverse. Lee Jordan perdit la vie pour couvrir la fuite des jumeaux Weasley qui devaient protéger une nouvelle invention pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier avait aussi subit des pertes : un autre membre fut enlevé à la famille Weasley en la personne de Molly et le professeur McGonagall alla rejoindre Dumbledore dans le cimetière de Poudlard.

On n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Severus Rogue depuis sa trahison. Toutefois tout n'était pas noir. Un nouveau directeur de Poudlard fut promut suivant les souhaits de Dumbledore et du corps professoral. Kingsley fut nommé à ce poste. Il était épaulé par Tonks, nouvelle directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Remus et elle s'étaient d'ailleurs mariés quelques semaines après Bill et Fleur. Ils voulaient apporter une note de gaité à leur entourage qui en avait grand besoin. Tous le monde fut réjouis de voir Remus enfin heureux qui avançait dans sa vie même si l'ombre de James et Sirius ne le quitterait jamais complètement.

Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna avaient décidés tous les quatre de poursuivre leurs études après leur succès aux ASPICS. Ils avaient étudié plusieurs brochures pour des formations complémentaires et avaient optés pour une grande université qui avait ouverte il y a douzaine d'années. Atlantis, comme elle se nommait, avait été conçue par un riche sorcier d'origine moldu, qui avait décidé de construire une école alliant des caractéristiques des moldus et des sorciers. Son idée mit du temps à passé du projet à la réalité à cause de la guerre. Il dut rendre son bâtiment aussi secret que les autres écoles.

Il fit tout d'abord construire plusieurs îles superficielles dans l'Océan Indien puis l'édification put commencer. Elle gagna vite en réputation grâce à la qualité de son enseignement et aux capacités d'une telle infrastructure. Tous les élèves disposant de bourse ou fortunés pouvaient prétendre à y entrer car il s'agissait d'une structure privée qui ne dépendait d'aucun pays. Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna avaient été subventionnés par le ministère de la magie pour les récompenser pour leurs héroïsmes dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

L'été était déjà bien avancé et la vie avait repris son cours paisiblement. L'aube venait de se lever sur ce dernier jour de juillet. Dans un appartement miteux de la région Parisienne, un jeune homme se leva en sursaut. Il était en sueur et son cœur battait très vite. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il cauchemardait sans arrêt. Il se leva et alla faire couler de l'eau dans son lavabo rouillé. Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage avant de s'éponger avec une serviette encore humide. Il regarda la glace toute fissurée et fit un sourire sans joie.

Il arrivait maintenant à s'habituer à ses nouveaux traits. Il avait réussit à masquer sa cicatrice après des mois de recherche. Sa coiffure était un peu plus courte et soignée et ses traits étaient légèrement différents. Ses yeux émeraude étaient devenus d'un saphir étincelant… Non. Il n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il était avant. Quelques semaines après sa fugue, il s'était regardé dans un miroir et avait décidé de changer d'apparence. Il ne voulait plus ressembler à son père. Il ne le méritait pas. Toutefois il n'avait pas quitté complètement le monde magique pour autant. Il visitait régulièrement la grande bibliothèque parisienne de la sorcellerie qui était des plus désertes en ces temps troublés.

Il avait erré pendant des jours en dormant où il pouvait et avait finit par rencontrer un artiste itinérant dans les rues de la capitale. Il avait partagé avec lui son repas et lui avait permit de se doucher. Il était resté deux mois avec lui en ne cessant d'apprendre toute sorte de chose pour se débrouiller quand on n'avait pas ou peu d'argent. Il ne voulait plus toucher à son compte de Gringott où l'héritage de ses parents et de Sirius reposait. Il n'en était plus digne et puis retirer de l'argent aurait put le faire repérer.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il s'était découvert un talent pour l'art. Il dessinait et peignait de manière exceptionnelle d'après son mentor. Grâce à ce don, il avait put louer cette chambre et construire un semblant de vie. Il avait pu passer l'équivalent des ASPICS par correspondance grâce à ses économies. Il avait aussi dût voler pas mal de passants dans les quartiers chics de Paris afin de pouvoir financer son nouveau projet : l'université Atlantis. Plus d'une fois, il avait voulu retourner en Angleterre pour retrouver ses proches mais il changeait d'avis au dernier moment. Il avait gâché la vie d'Hermione. Ses parents étaient morts à cause du fait qu'elle soit son amie. La famille Weasley ne se remettait pas de ses pertes. Les membres de l'AD l'avaient suivis aveuglement vers encore plus de douleur et de peine. Indirectement, il avait brisé bien des familles.

Finalement il serait plus facile de se construire une nouvelle vie loin des siens. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'attente de son combat contre Voldemort et n'avait jamais rien planifié pour son avenir. Maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle identité en la personne de James Menier, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. On ne le regarderait plus comme étant le survivant mais comme quelqu'un quelconque. Personne n'attendait plus rien de lui et il en était vraiment comblé. Depuis le temps où il voulait être comme tout le monde. Certain aurait appelé ça de la lâcheté, cependant il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Voldemort ne le retrouve. Sa fugue lui permettait d'accumuler des connaissances qui pourraient l'aider le jour où ça arriverait.

Il repartirait à la quête des Horcruxes lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Il sortit de ses pensées et soupira, toujours les mêmes questions lui revenaient chaque matin. Il doutait de ses choix, toutefois, il était bien déterminé à aller dans cette université. Il ne serait peut être pas Auror mais il ne se laisserait pas aller non plus. Il se doucha et prit ses céréales habituelles comme petit déjeuner. Il regarda sa montre et sourit en se souhaitant intérieurement un joyeux anniversaire bien que sa nouvelle date de naissance officielle si situait en avril. Sa journée fut une fois de plus banale mais il était heureux de sa nouvelle vie.

L'été se termina bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est non sans nostalgie qu'il rendit les clefs de son premier appartement au propriétaire. Il n'avait qu'un sac à dos pour contenir ses affaires mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Atlantis fournissait les costumes et les livres pour chacun des nouveaux élèves et il avait assez d'affaires moldus pour les week end. Le seul petit extra de son sac était un coffret contenant un vif d'or. Il avait également son éclair de feu qu'il avait réduit mais il ne pouvait plus risquer de l'utiliser, ce dernier étant numéroté. Son sac contenait la carte du Maraudeur bien qu'elle lui soit inutile maintenant. C'était les seuls bien qu'il avait souhaitait gardé avec le miroir cassé de Sirius et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il se rendit à la direction des transports des sorciers où l'attendait un portoloin spécialement affrété par l'université. Il n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Il prit la canette de soda dans sa main gauche et tint son sac fermement de la main droite avait de se retrouver aspiré par l'objet. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva étalé de tout son long, face contre terre. Une femme, le regard étonné, l'aida à se relever alors qu'il pestait ouvertement contre le fou qui avait inventé ce moyen de transport.

Il remercia la femme d'une quarantaine d'année d'un geste de la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il était au centre d'un très grand couloir richement décoré. En face de lui se trouvait une magnifique fontaine. Sur les côtés, des murs de couleurs bleu gris donnaient au lieu un aspect des modernes. L'éclairage était réalisé avec des néons magiques incrustés dans le plafond. Le sol était fait d'un parquet impeccable. Il y avait des bancs de chaque côté du couloir ainsi que des plantes qui ne faisaient qu'agrémenter le sentiment de confort.

- Bienvenue à Atlantis Mr Menier, veuillez prendre connaissance de ces informations avant la réunion des nouveaux élèves qui aura lieu à 15h. Votre chambre est située dans la suite Orion, le douzième appartement si je ne me trompe pas. Tout est dans la brochure que je vous remets, dit la femme d'un ton de femme d'affaire en lui tendant le fascicule.  
- Merci, répondit simplement Harry en récupérant l'objet.

Il passa à côté d'elle et avança dans le couloir. La première chose qui le frappa fut la grandeur de l'endroit. Les murs du château de Poudlard lui donnaient moins cette sensation d'espace. Après quelques minutes de marche, le couloir déboucha sur un endroit encore plus vaste. Il était arrivé au cœur de l'université. Le parquet avait laissé place à un sol vitré qui laissait entrevoir des cascades d'eaux qui sortait des murs et des statues. Il pouvait voir plusieurs couloirs, comme celui qu'il venait d'emprunter, qui raccordaient un autre couloir qui servait de périphérique pour rejoindre les autres.

Ce périphérique donnait également sur un autre accès en face de lui. Il y fallait traverser une petite passerelle puis une vingtaine de marches pour atteindre une très grande tour. D'après ce qu'il avait lu en marchant, c'est dans cette dernière que se trouvaient les locaux administratifs et l'infirmerie. Au dessus de sa tête, de très nombreuses passerelles de verre bougeaient comme les escaliers de Poudlard. Elles rejoignaient les étages entre elles.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller visiter mais il se jura d'aller y faire un tour tellement la tour était belle, entièrement faîte de verre argenté. Au dessus de sa tête, il put voir qu'il n'y avait pas de toit et que le cœur de l'université était ainsi baigné par la lumière du soleil. Il s'avança un peu, la tête en train de balayer du regard les murs de chaque bâtiment. Atlantis avait en fait la forme d'une fleur avec une douzaine de pétales. Chacun d'entre eux était un bâtiment réservé soit pour une matière soit pour un besoin des élèves. Au centre de ces pétales se trouvait la tour administrative.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'intersection et prit sur sa gauche. Le couloir périphérique qui était en fait un gigantesque cercle, était tous aussi beau que le reste. De chaque côté, des colonnes ioniques parsemaient le passage. Ces dernières étaient entourées de lierres ce qui leur donnaient un aspect vraiment majestueux. Le sol de verre laissait maintenant entrapercevoir un très grand lac servait de décor de fond à l'université. Les fontaines parsemant ce couloir circulaire et cascades d'eau un peu partout autour de lui ce qui offrait une quiétude qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. L'endroit parfait pour étudier.

Il regarda chaque allée menant chacune à un bâtiment et finit par trouver celui des dortoirs. Il s'y engagea en ne voyant aucune différence entre ce bâtiment et les autres excepté les différentes couleurs pastels. Il y avait de nombreuses vitres qui donnaient surement sur chaque chambre. Il entra dans le bâtiment et vit les indications qu'il cherchait. Une pancarte indiquait :

**Andromède App. 1 à 12 (Rez-de-chaussée à gauche)  
Licorne App.1 à 12 (Rez-de-chaussée à droite)**

**Orion App.1 à 12 (Première étage à gauche)  
Pégase App. 1 à 12 (Première étage à droite)**

**Appartements privés deuxième et troisième étage.**

_Note aux élèves :__ Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à aller dans les appartements qui ne sont pas les leurs après le couvre-feu. Article 4-2 Alinéa 3 du règlement intérieur de l'université. _

Harry regarda sa brochure, il était bien dans le septième appartement Orion. Il monta l'escalier tout de suite sur sa gauche et arriva sur un couloir identique à celui du rez-de-chaussée. Il circula dans le couloir en cherchant le numéro douze et finit par le trouver complètement au fond. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain, elle était scellée. Il regarda immédiatement sa brochure et tapota avec sa baguette pour faire défiler les pages de texte. Il ouvrit son dossier personnel et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le système de sécurité était plutôt complexe. Il fallait presser avec sa baguette les étoiles de la constellation d'Orion dans un ordre précis. Il s'agissait de mesure provisoire avant que les portes ne soient ensorcelées avec le mot de passe choisis par les élèves autorisés.

Harry entra finalement et découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul, il entendit du bruit dans les pièces annexes. La pièce commune était agréable et spacieuse. Juste en face de lui il y avait un salon avec un canapé pour trois personnes, noir, et deux fauteuils de la même couleur tournés vers une table basse. Les murs étaient de couleur pêche. Un peu plus loin, il y avait le côté cuisine avec une table et quatre chaises, un frigo et une petite cuisine aménagée. L'espace cuisine donnait sur une grande porte fenêtre qui donnait accès sur une terrasse donnant sur l'océan.

Il regarda les autres portes et vit que quelqu'un s'affairait dans l'une des deux salles de bains de l'appartement. Le reste des portes, au nombre de quatre, menaient vers des chambres. Harry se dirigea vers celle du fond et l'ouvrit. Il vit qu'elle était vide et commença à s'installer. La chambre était vraiment simple dans sa conception à l'exception du fait que sa fenêtre recouvrait la moitié de sa chambre.

Il y avait un lit pour deux personnes avec des draps blancs, une table de chevet, une grande armoire et une commode. Harry posa son sac et rangea le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. Il découvrit que des vêtements de l'école étaient rangés dans le premier tiroir. Ils étaient assez classiques : chaussures noires, un pantalon gris, veste bleu roi et chemise blanche. Il y avait aussi une cape de la même couleur que la veste pour les représentations officielles.

Harry posa ses affaires sur le lit et commença à se changer en se disant que ce sera fait. Il avait encore deux heures devant lui avant la réunion officielle de début d'année. Une fois fait, il s'avança vers l'angle arrondit de sa chambre donnant sur l'extérieur. Il fut époustouflé par la vue qu'il avait de sa fenêtre. Il pouvait voir la mer sur la moitié de sa chambre. Cela donnait en plus un surcroit de luminosité non négligeable.

- Hey toi, fit une voix désagréable derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement avec la désagréable impression de connaître cette voix. Il eut la terrible surprise de reconnaître sous ses traits d'arrogance, Drago Malefoy. Il pesta intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas que des éléments de son passé viennent gâcher sa nouvelle vie. Malefoy avait aidé le ministère de la magie en fournissant des renseignements en échange d'une protection accrue pour sa famille et lui. Le ministère avait put apprécier de la valeur des informations et avait accepté. C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva envoyé à Atlantis.

- C'est ma chambre, dégage ! dit Drago d'un ton autoritaire  
- Plus maintenant, répondit Harry en fermant sa porte de chambre au nez de son ancien ennemi.  
- Non mais tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, pesta l'ancien Serpentard derrière la porte  
- Malheureusement, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il s'avança vers la porte et chuchota quelque chose en la pointant avec sa baguette. Il y eut quelques étincelles et il ouvrit finalement sa porte. Il vit Drago en colère ce qui lui rappelait une fois de plus la routine de Poudlard.

- J'ai mis mon mot de passe pour cette chambre, elle est donc à moi pour les deux ans à venir. Si tu as un problème avec ça, vas te plaindre. Maintenant tous les deux on va suivre la règle suivante étant donné qu'on doit cohabiter. Tu ne me parles pas, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas et je ferais de même de mon côté.

Drago et lui se toisèrent avec défi mais se fut l'ex-Serpentard qui rompit le contact en premier.

- Tu as du courage soit, tu as gagné ta chambre, j'avais déjà installé mes affaires dans la plus spacieuse de toute façon. Ta petite affaire me convient, on se fout la paix mutuellement et il n'y aura pas de problème, conclut Drago en retournant dans sa chambre

A ce moment la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser place à ce qui était pour Harry une véritable hécatombe. Ronald Weasley venait de faire son apparition.

- Salut tous le monde, je…

Il s'arrêta avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage en voyant Drago.

- Oh pitié, pensa Harry  
- Oh pitié, fit Drago à voix haute.  
- Malefoy, ne me dis pas que je manque de chance à ce point là, fit Ron avec dégoût.  
- Weasley, demande à changer de chambre, c'est le seul conseil que je te donnerais sinon je te rendrais la vie infernale. Tu es prévenu, rétorqua Drago avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Ron soupira en secouant la tête puis récupéra un petit sourire en se tournant vers Harry.

- Salut, je…

Harry rentra dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte laissant Ron sans voix. Il resta collé sur sa porte en soupirant d'exaspération. Il était à la fois heureux et furieux de retrouver son ami. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un air décidé. Il allait être difficile de faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux en réfléchissant. C'était le bouquet, il file à l'autre bout du monde et il retrouve tout Poudlard dans sa chambre. Il entendit une porte se refermer et se décolla de sa porte. Il devrait éviter ses deux là le plus possible. Il était là pour étudier par pour se créer un nouveau Poudlard. Cette idée était certes confortable, mais son échec lui avait montré qu'il aurait dût se préparer bien mieux que ça à ce qui arriver maintenant.

Toutes ses heures de perdus à jouer aux échecs, à prendre du bon temps. Il n'était toujours qu'un élève moyen et ne tenait pas la comparaison avec des Voldemort, Dumbledore ou même la plupart des membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et rouvrit les yeux en se disant que sa nouvelle vie commencerait par ignorer son ancienne. Une fois l'heure venue, Harry sortit de sa chambre et fonça droit vers la porte de l'appartement. C'est alors qu'il put voir à quel point la fac était différente de Poudlard. Le monde qu'il y avait dans le couloir été plus important que celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor en fête. Il suivit les autres et fut content de se noyer dans la foule. L'anonymat, c'est tout ce qu'il recherchait. Il suivit les autres qui se rendirent à l'amphithéâtre du bâtiment d'Histoire et de Lettres.

Harry sourit en voyant que ce dernier pouvait contenir environ deux cents personnes. Il y avait une telle foule que cela le soulagea. Il allait se plaire ici. Il trouva une place à côté d'une jeune fille qui paraissait vraiment énervée car elle tapoter frénétiquement ses doigts sur la table en regardant l'estrade.

- Je peux ? demanda Harry en désignant la place.

Elle se retourna vers lui et il put voir qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux marrons et un teint plutôt mâte. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux quelques instants avant d'acquiescer en reprenant son tapotage comme si on ne l'avait pas interrompue.

- Merci, répondit-il en s'installant.

Les élèves s'installèrent peu à peu et après vingt minutes tous le monde trouva sa place. Le murmure des conversations ne s'estompa que lorsque la directrice de l'établissement suivit du propriétaire de l'université, apparurent sur l'estrade. Ce dernier se plaça sur une petite tribune et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, tout d'abord je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Atlantis. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, notre université est réputée pour être la meilleure dans son enseignement. Elle est aussi la meilleure grâce à vous. Aussi je souhaite que votre promotion se place aussi bien que celle de vos aînés. Vous allez ressortir avec l'excellence dans votre métier que si vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pour. Les cours seront difficiles et seul un travail acharné sera garant de votre réussite.  
- Pff quel baratin, soupira Harry à voix basse ce qui fit sourire sa voisine en l'entendant ronchonner.

- Le règlement de l'école est à connaître par cœur car nous ne serons sans doute pas aussi laxistes que dans vos anciennes écoles. Je vais vous en rappeler quelques points essentiels. Les élèves devront regagner les dortoirs à 21h sans exception. Les portes seront impossibles à ouvrir après cette heure donc n'espérez pas vous attarder. Les jeux ne sont autorisés que dans les salles prévues à cet effet et nous ne tolérons aucun duel qui ne soit encadré par un professeur.  
- Si on nous retire le plus amusant… marmonna Harry avec un petite sourire en coin.

Le discours s'éternisa pendant une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles Harry ne résista pas à sa somnolence. Il ne se réveilla qu'à la dernière phrase.

- Je vous laisse maintenant regagner vos dortoirs. Un professeur passera vous voir pour valider les options que vous prendrez. Merci de votre attention.  
- Bah dis donc, j'ai déjà entendu des discours mais là c'était vraiment soporifique.  
- Tu es toujours aussi râleur ? demanda la jeune fille à côté de lui en souriant  
- Non, juste quand j'ai faim, je n'ai rien avalé de consistant depuis une éternité, expliqua t'il devant l'étonnement de la jeune fille.  
- Je t'accompagne au réfectoire, je ne sais pas s'il sert quelque chose avant le dîner mais bon, on pourra peut être trouver quelque chose.  
- Ca c'est une grande idée.  
- Au fait, je m'appelle Lucie, Lucie Ramirez. Je viens d'Espagne. Toi tu viens d'Angleterre si j'en juge par l'accent ?  
- Tu es douée, moi c'est James.  
- Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai de la famille là bas, répondit t'elle en se levant.

Harry esquissa le même geste mais fut bloqué par les élèves qui montaient les escaliers pour sortir de l'amphi. Il dût forcer le passage pour que Lucie et lui puissent se frayer un passage. Il regarda un instant qui il venait de stopper et c'est alors qu'il fut comme pétrifié. Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui avec un petit sourire

- Je t'aurais laissé passer tu sais, dit t'elle avec bonne humeur.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Durant leur recherche des Horcruxes, avait négligé son côté femme pour parcourir le pays à la dure. Maintenant elle avait les cheveux soignés, elle était légèrement maquillée, bref elle était vraiment belle. Harry fustigea contre lui-même son manque de réactivé. Il était là pour une nouvelle vie pas pour une séquence nostalgie. Il la regarda froidement et fit demi-tour en laissant passer Lucie.

- Quelqu'un que tu connais ? demanda cette dernière en montant l'escalier  
- Non, elle ressemble juste à quelqu'un que j'ai connu.  
- Ben dis donc tu n'avais pas l'air de l'avoir beaucoup aimé…  
- S'il te plait on peut éviter de parler de mon passé. Si je suis venu ici c'est justement pour l'oublier…

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : Bon ben tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir poussé votre lecture jusqu'à cette note. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous donne juste quelques détails en plus sur l'histoire. Vous avez pu remarquer qu'il s'agit une nouvelle fois d'un Univers Alternative. Je ne prendrais pas la trâme du tome 7 en compte sauf pour prendre quelques éléments dont j'aurais besoin. Il s'agit une nouvelle fois d'une fic qui sera axé Action/Aventure, mais, tenant compte des remarques que l'on m'a déjà faites, je promets de donner une part plus importante aux romances. C'est pourquoi j'ai inscris cette fic dans ces deux catégories. Je n'ai pas changé dans mes convictions, cela restera un Harry/Hermione mais ce qui m'ont déjà lu savent que ce ne sera pas chose facile lol. 

Plusieurs petits points également.

- Le rythme de publication : Je suis un peu en avance de quelques chapitres sur l'histoire. Je n'écris pas à un rythme régulier mais je pense pouvoir vous proposer un chapitre dans une moyenne d'une semaine ou deux.

- Je ne suis pas un auteur qui fait du chantage sur les reviews mais si je n'ai pas votre avis, ma motivation s'en ressentiras. C'est la récompense des auteurs de fanfic ne l'oubliez pas ;)

- Je suis actuellement sur deux fics simultanées. Aussi aurais je besoin d'un/e correcteur/trice pour me permettre de vous offrir ces fics avec le moins de fautes possibles. Je laisse mon adresse mail pour ce que ça intéresserait. chris062b(arobase)free.fr

- Je mettrais à jour mon profil rapidement en donnant des informations sur l'autre fic.:

- Enfin, je voudrais remercier tous les revieweurs/euses de ma précédente fic (le livre divin). J'ai eu plus de 500 reviews et c'est grâce à vous que cette fic a pu arriver à son terme

A bientôt, j'espère. Chris

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : De nouveaux visages

La cafétéria était aussi grande et superbe que le reste d'Atlantis. Elle était même sur plusieurs étages. Chaque élève pouvait décider ainsi de l'endroit où il mangerait, surtout en fonction de ses heures de libre. Il y avait de nombreuses plantes dissimulées tout autour de l'espace et on pouvait circuler aisément entre les tables qui n'avaient pas de pieds. Il y avait toute sorte d'agencement pour ces dernières, il pouvait y en avoir de deux à huit places. Le service lui, faisait toute un quart de la cafétéria et, si l'on en jugeait pas les menus, tout le monde même les plus difficiles pouvaient y trouver son compte en matière au point de vue gustatif.

Lucie et Harry inspectèrent l'endroit pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une voix sèche ne les interrompe.

- Le dîner ne sera servit que dans trois heures

Il s'agissait d'une femme rondelette dont la coiffure n'avait rien à envier à celle de Marge Simpson.

- On ne faisait que visiter, c'est notre premier jour ici, répondit Lucie avec agacement.  
- Ben allez visiter ailleurs, on n'a pas le temps de gérer les circuits touristiques.  
- Charmant, marmonna Harry en sortant du bâtiment.  
- Allez, tu n'as pas tout perdu, fit elle en lui tendant un sandwich des plus appétissant.  
- Waouh, je suis impressionné, dit-il en s'en saisissant.  
- Ce n'était pas très difficile. Tu sais, j'ai un père voleur donc j'ai été à bonne école. Mes pouvoirs magiques m'ont facilités encore plus la tâche.  
- J'ai intérêt à faire attention avec toi, plaisanta t'il  
- Ne t'en fais pas, la seule chose que tu risques de perdre avec moi c'est ton caleçon, s'exclama t'elle avec un sourire angélique.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je suis prévenu maintenant, je n'en mettrais plus, ajouta t'il en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent encore un moment avant que Lucie ne stoppe sa marche en arborant un air étrangement triste.

- James, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je préfère que ce soit clair entre nous sur ce point si on doit devenir amis.  
- Je t'écoute, je te préviens si tu me dis que tu es un homme je me mets à courir comme un fou les mains crispées sur mon caleçon.

Lucie se mit à rire ce qui était l'effet recherché par Harry. Il n'aimait pas voir les yeux des gens voilés par la tristesse, il avait vu ça trop souvent par le passé. En plus, Lucie avait ce quelque chose qui fait que quand elle sourit, sa bonne humeur semblait se transmettre à ceux qui l'entourent.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, en fait… c'est plus difficile à dire. Voilà il y a une raison pour laquelle j'étais seule et si stressée tout à l'heure. En fait… je suis une… une louve garou.

A la surprise de Lucie, Harry se mit à sourire d'un air sympathique.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda t'elle avec étonnement. La plupart des gens me fuient en trouvant toute sorte d'excuses quand je leur annonce ça.  
- La plupart des gens n'ont pas grandit avec loup garou que je considère comme un oncle, un criminel comme parrain, un demi géant comme ami et j'en passe, rigola Harry.

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si Harry venait d'une autre planète.

- Eh ben, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as une vie originale.  
- J'avais… Enfin je ne vais pas te contredire, en tout cas maintenant, tu peux être rassurée. Du moment que tu ne me files pas de puces, il n'y aura pas de problème.  
- Hey, je n'ai pas de puces, fit t'elle en lui donnant une fausse claque derrière la tête.

Elle fit une moue en croisant les bras.

- Allez, je plaisante, pour tout te dire j'espère pouvoir avoir bientôt une touffe de poil.  
- Quoi ??  
- Je veux devenir Animagus. Tu gardes le secret hein ? Je ne veux pas avoir à devoir me déclarer auprès d'un ministère. Je fais des recherches mais ce n'est pas évident. J'espère que la bibliothèque d'Atlantis est bien fournie. En tout cas, maintenant, on sait un secret l'un de l'autre.  
- Je pense que tu y arriveras rapidement, tu sens déjà le fauve, dit elle en rigolant.  
- Un point partout, maugréa Harry en grimaçant.  
- On visite un peu ? Histoire de faire ses repères. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, s'exclama t'elle en s'étirant les bras.

Harry et Lucie firent le tour de la Fac en s'arrêtant devant chaque bâtiment. Hormis la cafétéria et le dortoir il y avait le bâtiment pour les études théoriques, une serre pour les créatures magiques, une pour les plantes, le bâtiment des sciences (Potions, Astronomie…), le bâtiment de l'Arithmancie et d'études des runes, la centrale des combats, le centre des sports, celui des guérisseurs, le bâtiment des métamorphose, l'aile des sortilèges et enfin le bâtiment des fêtes où il y avait un complexe sportif ainsi que de nombreux équipements pour la détente de ces derniers.

Ils sortirent du dernier bâtiment quand une jeune femme arriva à leur rencontre. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus veille qu'eux et devait avoir pas plus d'une trentaine d'année. Si on en jugeait par ses vêtements, il devait s'agir d'un professeur.

- Vous devez être James Menier et Lucie Ramirez, annonça t'elle d'un ton léger. Je suis Elisabeth Laurion, professeur des arts de combat. Je suis venue vous demander quelles seraient vos options pour les deux années à venir. Vous pouvez également choisir quel est le métier que vous envisagez et on sélectionnera automatiquement les options nécessaires. Je vous laisse consulter le choix des cours mais je vous conseille de bien réfléchir car vous ne pourrez pas en changer en cours d'année. Les inscriptions définitives ne se feront qu'après les démonstrations des différents corps de métier mais nous devons dès à présent faire des estimations, ajouta t'elle avec sérieux

Elle leur tendit une brochure similaire à celle qu'ils avaient déjà reçu à ceci près que le contenu était différent. Ils pouvaient voir tout le contenu de tous les programmes en tapotant avec leur baguette.

- Je peux ? demanda Harry à Lucie  
- Vas y, moi j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Harry sélectionna le métier d'Auror avec le choix de matière le plus complet possible. Cela regroupait les duels magiques, les potions, l'art du combat moldus, la métamorphose spécialisée, les sortilèges, la botanique, un sport au choix, les techniques de furtivité et d'improvisation et enfin le comportement et l'affrontement des créatures magiques. Il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner sa matière de prédilection.

- Vous avez choisis l'un des cursus les plus difficile, peu d'élèves arrivent jusqu'au bout de ces cinq années t'études. Je serais votre responsable en tant que maître des duels et je vous préviens le niveau requis est…  
- Largement à ma portée, répondit Harry avec un sourire

Le professeur lui sourit à son tour en voyant la motivation de son nouvel élève.

- Bien, et vous Miss Ramirez ?  
- Le métier d'Auror m'intéresse aussi mais je préfère me spécialiser dans les enquêtes plutôt que le combat.  
- Je comprends, vous suivrez donc le même cursus que votre ami mais vous aurez un nombre d'heures différent suivant les matières abordées.

Lucia acquiesça de la tête avec un certain soulagement.

- Vous devrez valider vos choix au cours de la semaine. Bonne fin de journée et bienvenue à Atlantis.  
- Merci, répondirent Harry et Lucie en cœur.

Ils regardèrent partir leur nouveau professeur qui alla s'adresser à d'autres élèves après seulement quelques pas.

- Auror hein ? qu'est ce qui te plait dans ce métier ? demanda la jeune fille  
- La diversité du métier et le côté aventure, et toi ? t  
- Oh je me suis dis qu'avec mes talents hérités de mon paternel, je pourrais me rendre utile dans cette branche.  
- Eh bien on va avoir cours ensemble, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te ridiculiser lorsque je t'affronterais.  
- Bien sûr que non, à condition que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de d'avoir changé ton pantalon en jupe.

Harry regarda avec effroi en dessous de sa ceinture pour remarquer que tout était normal.

- Naïf, plaisanta t'elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Ca se paiera crois moi, rétorqua t'il avec un sourire malsain  
- On verra, en attendant ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplait… enfin si un peu mais bon… je dois me rendre dans mon dortoir, je n'ai toujours pas vu mes colocataires.  
- Ils seront toujours mieux que les miens… pesta Harry  
- Oh je ne sais pas… tu sais les filles peuvent être méchantes entre elles et le plus souvent c'est de manière sournoise. En plus avec mon état…  
- Ce n'est pas ton petit problème de fourrure qui t'empêchera de t'intégrer.  
- Petit problème de… répéta t-elle  
- C'est comme ça que mon père avait baptisé la condition du loup garou dont je t'ai parlé. C'était un de ses amis, fit Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.  
- Ca me plait bien, répondit t'elle en rigolant. Allez, je te laisse, à plus tard beau brun.

Lucie fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

- Au fait, je suis en Licorne 7, si tu n'arrives pas à te passer de moi, dit-elle d'une voix forte en le saluant de la main.  
- Ca ira, je suis sûr que je trouvais des tas d'occupations passionnantes. Pour ma part je suis en Orion 12.  
- A toute à l'heure, répondit t'elle en lui tirant la langue.

Harry flâna encore une heure avant de rejoindre à son tour son dortoir. Il arriva devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit vociférer à travers celle-ci. Il soupira en songeant que Ron et Drago étaient toujours les mêmes. Il entra finalement et ne fut pas surpris de les voir se faire face avec une hostilité non dissimulée. Cependant, il vit que quelqu'un d'autre était présent. Le dernier colocataire avait finit par arrivé. Ce dernier était assis à l'envers sur une chaise dans la cuisine et regardait le conflit avec curiosité. Il était blond, les cheveux courts coiffés en brosse, ses yeux bruns bondissant de Drago à Ron comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis. Harry fit le tour et se dirigea dans sa chambre en esquivant un coussin volant :

- Salut, dit la voix du nouvel arrivant.

Harry se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête pour le saluer à son tour.

- Dis moi, depuis que je suis arrivé ils sont comme ça, tu as une explication ?  
- Immaturité, conclut Harry  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, je m'appelle Erwan Kensmann, je viens d'Allemagne.  
- James Menier, je suis de Paris.  
- Enchanté. Dis moi ça te dis qu'on discute un peu, j'ai essayé avec eux, dit t'il en désignant de la tête Ron et Drago, mais ils n'ont toujours pas remarqué ma présence.

Harry désigna la porte de sa chambre et Erwan lui accorda un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

- Ben dis donc, s'ils nous font ce numéro pendant deux ans ça risque d'être animé, dit ce dernier après avoir refermé la porte.  
- Ils se calmeront après s'être habitués à vivre ensemble.  
- Tu crois ? Ils ont l'air de ne vraiment pas s'aimer. Alors que penses-tu de notre nouvelle école ? Tu as eut le temps de faire un tour ?  
- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? demanda Harry sans montrer d'agacement.  
- Uniquement quand je suis stressé je te rassure. Je viens de Durmstrang et je peux te dire que cette fac, c'est le jour et la nuit avec mon ancienne école. Je ne connais personne ici, c'est assez paradoxal car je n'ai jamais vu une telle foule. Tu viens de quelle école ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Harry entendit un boom sonore dans sa porte ce qui signifiait que Ron et Drago étaient passés à l'étape suivante, plus violente.

- Oh maintenant c'est ridicule, il est temps de les calmer, dit Erwan en sortant vivement de la chambre.

Ron et Drago avaient leurs baguettes levées et se faisaient face.

- Aguamenti, lança Erwan en les visant

Les deux ennemis eurent juste le temps de se tourner avant de se prendre une douche froide particulièrement forte. Ils furent déséquilibrés mais ne tombèrent pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs baguettes. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place au responsable du dortoir qui se prit une partie de la douche en plein visage. Erwan blanchit en voyant le résultat de son sort alors qu'Harry était plié en deux.

- Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Vous vous croyez où ? rugit le responsable en dégageant des mèches de cheveux détrempés. Tous les trois vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau. Croyez moi que je vais vous saquer et vous allez en manger de la retenue.

Harry était littéralement prit d'une crise de fou rire en voyant Erwan bredouiller des excuses alors que les trois qu'il avait atteint le regardaient avec colère.

- Ca te fait rire ?  
- Non-non monsieur, fit Harry difficilement en tâchant de se contrôler.  
- Jimmy, tu ne m'aides pas là… murmura Erwan qui commençait à être prit par la contagion de son rire.

Harry ne put se retenir davantage et repartir dans son fou rire en se tenant au mur.

- Très bien, vous accompagnerez vos trois camarades, je vais vous faire passer l'envie de faire vos gamineries, tonna t'il avant de claquer la porte.  
- Eh ben, on commence bien l'année, soupira Erwan  
- Oh relax, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, répondit Harry

Ron et Drago le regardèrent froidement alors que leurs cheveux dégoulinaient encore. Il faillit repartir dans son rire mais parvint à se contrôler en se contentant de sourire. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre en claquant la porte de colère. Harry aida Erwan à lancer des sortilèges de séchage tout en éclatant de rire tous les deux.

- N'empêche qu'on va se le faire dire, enfreindre le règlement dès le premier jour, fit Erwan, dépité.  
- Oh tu sais, j'ai toujours enfreint le règlement, ce n'est pas le changement d'école qui m'effraie.  
- C'est bien ma veine, je suis tombé avec deux fous furieux et un délinquant, soupira Erwan en secouant la tête.

Ils se firent tous passer un savon par le responsable. Etant donné qu'il y avait plusieurs versions de l'histoire, il leur donna une punition collective. Drago et Ron durent faire la plonge pendant une semaine. Erwan devait passer le balai dans les couloirs et Harry écopa d'aider à nourrir les créatures magiques de la serre. Il apprit ce soir là qu'il y avait plusieurs niveaux et chaque niveau étaient accessibles seulement pour les élèves autorisés. Il s'agissait d'une mesure destinée à ce que seules les personnes les plus qualifiées puissent se confronter aux créatures les plus féroces.

Une fois sa tâche finit il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cafétéria afin de prendre un repas digne de ce nom. Il se servit de bonne grâce et alla rejoindre Lucie qui lui fit signe. Elle était avec une amie à elle qu'il ne connaissait pas pourtant elle lui disait quelque chose.

- James, je te présente Justine Kensmann, une de mes colocataires, Justine voici James.  
- Kensmann comme Erwan Kensmann ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Lucie  
- Tu connais mon abruti de frère ?  
- J'ai cet honneur en effet, répondit Harry en souriant. Il est dans mon appartement.  
- Ah alors tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi il m'a posé un lapin pour venir manger, fit t'elle de mauvaise humeur.  
- Euh… disons qu'il s'est un peu fait remarqué aujourd'hui… enfin c'est le cas de tout notre appart, ajouta t'il devant les yeux soupçonneux de celle-ci.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?  
- Encore ?  
- Il a causé pas mal de chambardement à Durmstrang… J'ai cru qu'en changeant d'école, il finirait par se calmer…  
- Oulà, si tu voulais qu'il se calme il est tombé sur le mauvais appart, plaisanta Harry  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? insista-t-elle  
- Rien, il a juste essayé de calmer les ardeurs d'un combat de coq avec un peu trop de vigueur…  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Aguamenti…  
- Quoi ? il a recommencé !!  
- Ce n'est pas tout, son sort à aussi touché le responsable, c'est pour ça qu'on a tous trinqué, lui pour le sort, les deux autres pour le conflit et moi… parce que j'étais mort de rire…  
C'est malin, déjà à enfreindre le règlement tu…  
- Tu peux parler, jeune fille. Dois je te rappeler ce que tu as fais dans cet endroit tout à l'heure.  
- L'enfoiré, c'était pour toi en plus, fit Lucie scandalisée.  
- Désolé mais dans ces moments là il n'y a plus de solidarité, dit-il en rigolant.  
- Très bien puisse que c'est comme ça. Evanesco, fit-t-elle en pointant l'assiette d'Harry.

Ce dernier regarda son repas disparaître avec horreur.

- Alors ça, tu n'aurais jamais dû, Rictusempra, répliqua t'il aussitôt.  
- Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que ses convulsions de rire entraîneraient un renversement de son plateau sur sa cible et sa voisine. Il stoppa le sort au moment où les filles regardaient avec horreur les dégâts causés par son sort.  
- Oh oh, fit Harry d'un air inquiet

Il se glissa en dehors de sa chaise et commença à se ruer vers la sortie.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, pesta Justine  
- Roh un petit recurvite et c'est réglé, vous n'allez pas en faire un plat sans mauvais jeu de mots.  
- Oh dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais… ceci, dit-elle en jetant son plateau sur lui.

Malheureusement pour elle, Harry avait des réflexes hérités de ces années de Quiddich et c'est la personne derrière lui qui se prit le projectile. Harry se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de la même femme qui les avait expulsé plus tôt dans l'après midi.

- Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Je vais vous apprendre à jouer avec la nourriture moi, annonça t'elle d'une voix forte en se dirigeant vers les filles.

Ces dernières toutes penaudes, bredouillèrent des excuses. Harry, lui, s'éclipsa discrètement avant que les filles ne le dénoncent. A peine fut t'il sortit qu'il éclata d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans la cafétéria.

- Ben dis donc ça devient une habitude chez toi, fit Erwan en le rencontrant en chemin  
- Exactement, comme les gaffes des Kensmann  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Va voir par toi-même, annonça Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se rendit dans son dortoir, affamé mais hilare pendant encore de nombreuses minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Correctrice : Doxy.

Chapitre 3 : Les Alphas.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir encore hilare à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Toutefois ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par la faim qui le tenaillait maintenant. Il voulut prendre de la nourriture dans le frigo mais il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir malgré toutes ses connaissances en déverrouillage. Résigné, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre l'estomac vide.

Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure et alla prendre son petit déjeuner aussitôt sa douche prise. Il se précipita à la cafétéria et englouti des tas de pains au chocolat et autres viennoiseries en un temps record. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre un petit déjeuner français, changeant ses goûts culinaires en même temps que sa nationalité. Lucie, Justine et Hermione arrivèrent en même temps alors qu'Harry avait pratiquement fini. A leur vue, il se dépêcha de finir avant de se lever. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de partir que Lucie le repoussa contre la banquette.

- Eh bien Jimmy, ce n'est pas très poli de t'en aller comme ça, tu vas bien nous faire l'honneur de rester avec nous… cette fois, dit cette dernière avec un sourire mauvais.  
- C'est que… je suis pressé, je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour…  
- Ne cherches pas d'excuses, les cours ne commencent officiellement que demain, dit Justine en se tournant vers Hermione.  
- Oui, il paraît qu'on peut assister aujourd'hui à une sorte de porte ouverte sur les différentes filières qui nous sont proposées, répondit Hermione. Oh je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Harry se leva sans lui prêter attention, mais Lucie le fit se rasseoir aussitôt en lui prenant la main. Elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Aïeuuu, pesta t'il en se frottant la tête.  
- Il s'appelle James Menier et il est ravi de te connaître, fit Lucie sans lui prêter attention.  
- Je vois ça, s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire. Sinon vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quelles options vous avez choisi ?  
- Moi, j'ai choisi d'être préparatrice de potions, annonça Justine en arrivant avec un plateau rempli pour les trois filles.  
- Auror, répondit Lucie  
- … moi aussi, fit Harry après avoir vu le coup d'œil que lui jetait Lucie  
- Oh, c'est plutôt à la mode cette formation, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient eu environ deux cent candidatures cette année.  
- C'est normal, étant donné le fort taux de mortalité dans cette carrière, on est sûr de ne pas connaître le chômage, fit Lucie en rigolant.

Devant le regard médusé de ses nouveaux amis elle préféra poursuivre.

- Et toi Hermione ?  
- Je crois que je vais poursuivre des études sur la magie ancienne. Il y a tellement de choses perdues qui ne demandent qu'à être redécouvertes.

Hermione ne changera jamais, elle passera sa vie le nez dans des bouquins poussiéreux, songea Harry

- Et ton petit ami ? demanda Lucie  
- Oh, il va faire Auror comme toi, il a toujours rêvé dans devenir un. Harry et lui ne juraient que par ça à Poudlard.

Alors Hermione et Ron avaient finalement passé le cap. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. S'il aurait dû être ravi pour eux, il ne ressentit finalement rien. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise d'entendre Hermione parler de lui.

- Harry ? C'est un de tes amis qui t'a suivi ici, l'interrogea Justine.

Harry déglutit en voyant le sujet de conversation dériver sur lui.

- Non… il… enfin, disons pour faire simple qu'il a choisi une autre vie.

Elle avait dit ça avec une tristesse affichée et plus personne n'aborda ce sujet et le principal concerné en fut reconnaissant. Il avait tenté de ne pas écouter Hermione, de ne pas la regarder mais il était dur pour lui d'ignorer quelqu'un qui avait été si présent dans sa vie durant tant d'années.

- D'après le planning de la journée, on assiste à une démonstration des Aurors en premier. On ferait mieux d'y aller car je pense qu'il va y avoir du monde. C'est dans la centrale des combats, au rez-de-chaussée, déclara Justine en lisant sa brochure.  
- On y va ? fit Lucie joyeusement.  
- Partez devant, je vais aller chercher mon idiot de frère, gardez nous une place, dit Justine en se levant précipitamment.  
- Hermione ?  
- Je viens avec vous, Ron doit être déjà là-bas.

Harry se leva à son tour et partit devant suivi des filles. Ils passèrent dans le couloir principal de la fac qui commençait à s'animer vivement.

- Cette école est encore plus grande que Poudlard, je me demande combien il y a de pièces… dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.  
- 1768, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour savoir d'où elle venait. Celle-ci émanait d'un jeune homme allongé sur un banc de pierre blanche avec un livre ouvert sur le visage. Il était habillé d'un blouson en jean sans manches et d'un pantalon noir. Il prit son livre d'une main et se leva d'un bond sans même avoir pris le temps de se redresser avant. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Harry. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que lui mais ils étaient beaucoup plus longs et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Accentuant son teint mat, ses yeux étaient pratiquement noirs.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ou tu nous fais marcher? demanda Lucie en regardant autour d'elle.  
- Je suis ici depuis des années, tu peux me faire confiance je connais chaque recoin de la fac, répondit t-il avec sa voix profonde.  
- Des années ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Tu fais des études dans quelle section ? demanda Hermione

Il la regarda avec amusement et elle prit un air gêné en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait assailli de questions.

- Je suis en première année comme vous, même si ça fait douze ans que je vis ici.  
- Quoi ? mais c'est impossible, l'université ne donne pas de cours pour les sorciers de premier cycle, s'étonna Hermione

Harry et Lucie aussi étaient également étonnés en l'entendant, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'un menteur.

- C'est exact, mais il m'a suffit de quelques contacts, j'ai pu être formé par cours particuliers.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait dit ça sans aucune prétention voire même avec un soupçon d'amertume ce qui renforça sa sympathie pour lui.

- Mais parlons de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Comment s'appellent ces charmantes demoiselles ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Hermione Granger, Lucie Ramirez et… excuse moi, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom… fit Hermione à Harry visiblement gênée.  
- James Menier… répondit celui-ci sans la regarder.  
- Et tu es ? demanda Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Complètement sous ton charme, répondit t-il sans quitter son sourire.  
- Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas, je fais souvent cet effet là, fit t-elle en se pavanant. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire autant de toi !  
- Aïe, elle est toujours aussi dure ? A moins que tu sois son petit ami ? demanda t-il à Harry.  
- Euh non…  
- Alors c'est la jolie Hermione ?  
- Non plus…  
- Quoi ? Tu te promènes avec les plus belles filles de la fac et tu ne sors avec aucune d'entre elles ? Tu es gay c'est ça ? dit-il avec énergie en le jaugeant du regard.  
- Oh non, il ne l'est pas, avec les dernières nuits qu'on a passé ensemble, je peux affirmer qu'il est tout sauf gay ! fit Lucie en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry  
- Arf, j'ai le cœur brisé ! Je t'envie, mec, tu sais, ne la laisse pas filer, souffla t-il à Harry en se rapprochant de lui. Je m'appelle Evans, ajouta t-il à haute voix en se tournant vers les filles.

Harry ricana malgré lui. Il est vrai que Lucie semblait toujours partir au quart de tour. Evans ignora complètement Lucie et se rapprocha de Hermione. Il la fixa dans les yeux quelques instants et cela sembla la déstabiliser car elle recula d'un pas en rougissant légèrement.

- Rah quel dommage… j'espère qu'il le mérite au moins, murmura t-il avant de faire demi tour.  
- Qui ça, il ? fit Hermione.  
- Ton petit ami évidement.  
- Comment tu…  
- Tes yeux sont expressifs, dit-il en allant chercher son sac.  
- En tout cas, James, mon pote, tu as de la chance d'être si bien entouré. En fait, je t'admire, moi j'aurais du mal à me contrôler entouré de ces déesses… Hermione, j'espère qu'on aura la chance de se revoir, je serais ravi de te faire visiter la fac, fit t-il en lui faisant un baisemain. Quand à toi…  
- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua Lucie avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Dommage pour toi, fit t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil en passant à côté d'elle.  
- Désolée, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir un Veracrasse dans mon lit  
- Comment osez-vous manquer de respect envers un Alpha, tonna une voix derrière eux.

Un étudiant l'air sévère s'approcha d'eux. Il portait une robe de sorcier vert olive et le reste de ses vêtements étaient gris pâle. Il avait un badge accroché sur le torse mais Harry ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Il était encore peu familier avec le règlement de l'école.

- Un Alpha ? interrogea Harry en regardant les filles.  
- Ca va aller, Parker, je suis capable de m'occuper de ça tout seul, fit Evans d'une voix plus sèche qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris jusqu'à présent.  
- On ne dirait pas, tu devrais te montrer plus ferme. Le règlement de l'école est pourtant clair…  
- Déjà tu vas éviter de me tutoyer, on n'a pas élevé les Hippogriffes ensemble. Ensuite, la prochaine fois que tu voudras me faire la leçon, je te ferais nettoyer chaque centimètre de cette école avec ta brosse à dent, est-ce clair ?

Le dénommé Parker fit un légère grimace avant de se raidir. Il inclina légèrement la tête et partit ensuite sous le regard étonné des trois nouveaux élèves.

- Excusez-le, les Aurors de deuxième année se croient supérieurs aux nouveaux à chaque rentrée. Il faut dire que les Alphas ne se gênent pas pour en faire autant, soupira Evans.  
- Qu'est ce que les Alphas ? redemanda Harry.  
- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? fit Evans avec étonnement.

Harry hocha la tête et avant qu'Evans n'ait ouvert la bouche, c'est Hermione qui répondit à sa place.

- Les Alphas sont l'élite des Aurors d'Atlantis si j'ai bien tout compris…  
- Pas tout à fait, les Alphas n'ont rien à voir avec les Aurors hormis le fait qu'ils ont une formation très poussée en matière de combat. C'est difficile à expliquer car nous n'avons pas de statut défini. Nous sommes une force d'élite et nous sommes formés pour tout type de mission partout dans le monde moyennant une certaine somme d'argent ou des biens.  
- Vous êtes des mercenaires, donc ? fit Lucie avec sérieux.  
- C'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens, mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon. Pour moi c'est une occasion de voyager tout en restant indépendant. Je ne veux pas être un lèche-botte d'un bureaucrate incompétent. On nous confie des missions que nous sommes libres d'accepter ou non. Libre à nous d'utiliser les méthodes que l'on souhaite pour réussir notre mission. Pour moi être un Alpha c'est être libre d'agir sans que l'on me mette des battons dans les roues, dit-il en souriant.  
- Et quelles sont les visées politiques des Alphas ? demanda Hermione.  
- Chaque Alpha a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il reste fidèle à l'éthique de l'école. Pour répondre à ta question à peine masquée, pour ma part je souhaite écraser tous les tatoués que je trouverais sur ma route et pourquoi pas la face de serpent qui leur sert de chef.  
- Comment fait-on pour devenir un Alpha ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.  
- James… l'interpella Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry l'ignora. En quelques secondes, il avait trouvé la réponse à la question qu'il se posait concernant son avenir. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Auror sa vocation.

- C'est simple, seuls les étudiants qui ont souhaité suivre la formation d'Auror peuvent postuler. Les meilleurs d'entre eux sont pris après des épreuves montrant leur niveau. Il va sans dire qu'elles sont plutôt difficiles. Même ceux qui ont eut optimal à toutes leurs épreuves avant de venir ici ne sont pas sûrs de passer. Il faut vraiment se distinguer pour être choisi. L'année dernière il y a eu que trente deux élèves de pris sur deux cent quarante candidatures. Une fois les cours commencés on est coupé du reste des étudiants. Les profs jugent de notre capacité et déclarent quand nous sommes aptes à partir. Si tu veux vraiment tenter l'aventure, je te souhaite bonne chan…  
- Hey Gemini, magne ton cul, la démo va commencer. Je te préviens, ne me fais pas attendre, cria une voix lointaine.

Ils virent au loin, sortant de la tour administrative, un homme les regarder avec un sourire suffisant qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Malefoy. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la centrale de combat en bousculant au passage un groupe de sorciers se trouvant sur son chemin.

- Bon le devoir m'appelle. On se retrouve là-bas, fit Evans en amorçant sa marche.  
- Gemini c'est ton nom ? demanda Hermione  
- Non, mais c'est comme ça que la plupart des personnes m'appellent. De toute façon quand on devient un Alpha on oublie sa précédente identité, répondit-il sans s'arrêter.

Les trois le regardèrent partir et décidèrent de se mettre en route également.

- Tu n'étais pas sérieux tout à l'heure ? Tu ne veux pas devenir comme ce type ? fit Lucie en dévisageant Harry  
- Si, j'y songe sérieusement. J'ai côtoyé des Aurors pendant plusieurs années. Ils sont dirigés par le ministère et ont parfois une politique plus dérangeante. Les Alphas ont l'air vraiment libres à côté.  
- Sans se préoccuper d'agir comme les Mangemorts quand ils le veulent. S'il n'y a pas de règles… fit Hermione  
- On est en guerre et il est temps de renverser l'équilibre des forces, murmura Harry alors que la foule s'amassait dans la centrale de combat.

Hermione et Lucie se regardèrent d'un air sombre mais ne rajoutèrent pas un mot. Elles suivirent la foule qui les guidait à travers plusieurs couloirs assez larges. Elles finirent par arriver en vue d'un grand colisée. Harry les devança et alla s'installer en haut des gradins. Elles le suivirent en voyant le monde s'agglutiner. Apparemment la démonstration des métiers d'armes était plutôt populaire. Elles s'assirent à côté d'Harry et regardèrent autour d'elles en se demandant comment un endroit aussi grand pouvait seulement tenir au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

Harry leva la tête et vit que la pièce disposait d'un plafond magique comme celui de la grande salle de Poudlard.

- Lucie, appela Hermione

Harry et cette dernière se tournèrent vers elle qui montrait un endroit dans le Colisée. Ils suivirent le point qu'elle désignait et virent Evans en train de parler à un tas de filles autour de lui. Harry eut un petit sourire alors que Lucie secoua la tête d'exaspération. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne fut rejointe par Ron mais aussi Neville et Luna. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant ses amis l'entourer alors qu'il les avait abandonnés quelques mois auparavant. Erwan et Justine les rejoignirent à leur tour et se placèrent devant eux.

- Bienvenue à tous pour la démonstration de la filière de combat magique. Je suis particulièrement heureux que vous vous soyez déplacés en si grand nombre pour y assister. Vous allez pouvoir voir l'excellence du niveau de nos étudiants. Je vous prie tout d'abord d'accueillir dix des nouvelles recrues en formation d'Auror qui ont bien voulus se prêter à cette exhibition.

Harry vit les dix élèves faire leur entrée sous les applaudissements du colisée. Ils portaient leur cape verte bien reconnaissable. Il les examina alors que le commentateur, qui devait sûrement être un des professeurs, était en train de les présenter.

- Les Aurors auront pour rôle de me défendre. Les assaillants seront deux de nos plus jeunes Alphas. Ils ont tous deux été choisi car ils sont les plus prometteurs parmi les premières années. Veuillez accueillir Benjamin Greenfield et Evans Wild.

Des applaudissements beaucoup plus importants retentirent pour les accueillir. Seulement il n'y eut que Greenfield qui se dirigea vers le centre du Colisée. C'était le type qui avait appelé Evans dans le hall de la fac. Il portait une tenue banale et Harry se demanda si les Alphas avaient une tenue particulière à porter.

- Humm… Evans… fit le prof en fixant l'élève qui semblait complètement absorbé par sa discussion avec la gente féminine.

Soudain une détonation retentit et Evans reçu un sort d'expulsion de plein fouet. Il parvint à se rétablir in extremis en tombant accroupi à côté de son homologue. Il avait des réflexes et une souplesse digne d'un chat. Il se redressa et mit une main dans ses cheveux en faisant une moue désapprobatrice en direction de la fille qui venait de lui lancer le sort. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette mais elle semblait visiblement exaspérée si l'on en juger par ses mains placées sur ses hanches.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un type comme lui soit un Alpha, il n'a rien de spécial, commenta Ron à côté de lui.

Le commentateur s'éclaircit la voix pour récupérer l'attention du public.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Le but des Alphas est de réaliser un raid le plus vite possible. Les Aurors devront tout faire pour les empêcher de réussir. Nous leur donnons une heure pour mener à bien leur mission. Passé ce délai les Aurors seront déclarés vainqueurs. Les Aurors ont eut connaissance des lieux qu'ils devraient défendre il y a une semaine. Les Alphas seront en terrain inconnu. Je demande à chacun de se mettre en place. La démonstration va commencer.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour être autant à soutenir cette histoire, cela fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite j'aimerais remercier Doxy pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre si rapidement. 

C'est aussi grâce à elle que vous avez pu le lire aussi rapidement. En ce qui concerne le rythme des publications, j'essaierais de poster chaque lundi ou mardi. Je vous tiens au courant. Une dernière chose, je conseille à tous les revieweurs/euses de me laisser votre adresse e-mail si vous souhaité que je réponde à vos questions. Encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Correctrice : Doxy

Chapitre 4 : Le recrutement.

Dans le Colisée, un grand silence régnait tandis que les élèves se mettaient en place. Les deux Alphas se mirent sur le côté opposé de celui des apprentis Aurors. Une fois prêts, une sorte de dôme lumineux les engloba et des murs se mirent à se soulever du sol. C'est tout un bâtiment qui se construit sous les yeux du public sur plusieurs étages. Avec le plafond magique, l'immersion était totale. On ne voyait plus que les deux Alphas en face du bâtiment, les Aurors étant déjà à l'intérieur. Les murs devinrent transparents pour ceux qui n'étaient pas inclus dans le dôme magique. Le public pouvait ainsi voir tous les déplacements des élèves.

Un chronomètre apparu dans les airs et un signal sonore retentit cinq minutes plus tard. Le chronomètre se mit en marche. Les deux Alphas prirent leurs baguettes et se séparèrent. Ils choisirent des chemins opposés. Aucun d'eux ne choisissant la porte d'entrée juste en face d'eux. Harry qui avait observé les Aurors jusque-là, se concentra sur les Alphas. Il avait hâte de voir en action l'élite de l'école. Il suivit des yeux Evans. Celui-ci avait troqué son sourire séducteur pour un air de concentration sans faille.

Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et se colla au mur. Il jeta un sort juste en face de lui et fit apparaître un miroir. Il pouvait voir ainsi ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur sans faire repérer. Il découvrit qu'il y avait deux Aurors postés à l'entrée. Un bing sonore retentit derrière lui. Greenfield venait de rentrer. Il vit les Aurors quitter leur poste pour se précipiter vers ce dernier. Evans dessina un cercle sur la vitre. Il sauta ensuite à l'intérieur du cercle et il le traversa sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Il fit une galipette pour se réceptionner et courut aussitôt en face de lui. Il se précipita derrière un bureau. Il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers une double porte juste en face de l'entrée. Il visa la serrure. Harry pensa qu'il voulait la déverrouiller, mais c'est un flash de lumière qui fut émis.

L'Auror en poste derrière la porte eut à peine le temps de se protéger les yeux qu'il fut touché par un sortilège de stupéfixion. Greenfield passa derrière Evans dans le hall d'entrée, mais celui-ci ne se retourna même pas comme s'il savait que c'était lui. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi furtif, il se déplaçait comme un félin en alliant rapidité et discrétion. Il regarda maintenant Greenfield et vit qu'il avait une toute autre méthode. Ce dernier ne semblait pas un adepte de la manière douce. Il avait déjà mis hors d'état de nuire quatre élèves sans avoir été mis en danger une seule fois.

- Je pensais que ça serait plus impressionnant que ça, marmonna Ron. Le niveau de ces Aurors laisse à désirer. Ils sont complètement dépassés.  
- Ce n'est pas eux qui sont mauvais mais les Alphas qui sont forts, rétorqua Harry.  
- Je suis d'accord, regarde mieux les mouvements de Wild et Greenfield. Ils ont de l'expérience, il n'y a rien de scolaire dans leurs gestes. Ils agissent d'instinct et c'est ce qui fait la différence, fit Lucie sans les quitter des yeux.  
- On n'est pas dans l'action et on ne peut pas vraiment savoir. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais fais mieux que ceux qui se sont fait avoir, dit Neville  
- Cesse de te sous-estimer, Neville, on s'est quand même battus plusieurs fois contre les Mangemorts et on a réussi à tenir.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. Lucie regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder Harry qui avait le regard fixé sur Evans. Ce dernier venait de se débarrasser de deux autres Aurors avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de le voir. Les deux Alphas avançaient à peu près à la même vitesse. Le chronomètre affichait à peine sept minutes et ils avaient déjà mis hors combat la moitié de l'effectif de la défense.

Ils se rejoignirent à un croisement de couloir et marchèrent désormais en parallèle vers leur cible. Ils avaient effectué une fouille complète du bâtiment sur les deux premiers étages. Le troisième étage contenait des pièces plus grandes dont une rectangulaire. La pièce où se trouvaient les Aurors et la cible des Alphas. Ils avaient renversé des bureaux et encombré la pièce pour créer des obstacles aux Alphas et les pousser à se mettre à découvert. Les deux Alphas durent prendre un ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage. Tous deux se couchèrent à terre pendant leur ascension.

Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, une pluie de sort s'abattit à l'intérieur de la cage. Les deux Alphas profitèrent de leur position pour ramper et se mettre à l'abri. Quand les sorts s'estompèrent, les Aurors attendirent patiemment que la fumée se dissipe pour voir le fruit de leur action. Cependant celle-ci, au contraire de se dissiper, prenait de l'ampleur. Les deux Alphas en étaient la cause. Leurs baguettes émettaient une fumée blanche opaque alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de se regarder, assis, dos contre les barricades mises en place par leurs adversaires.

Evans faisait des signes à Benjamin avec ses mains, typiquement des consignes militaires. Les Aurors, complètement éblouis, lançaient des sorts à l'aveugle. Greenfield sembla complètement ignorer les consignes de son collègue et il décida de sortir de son abri, accroupi. Evans serra les dents et fit de même en se précipitant vers un autre abri tout en avançant. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir contre-attaquer face aux sorts. Ils se contentaient juste d'esquiver les quelques sorts qui pouvaient être dangereux pour eux. Evans s'arrêta derrière une commode et pointa sa baguette devant lui. Soudain un Auror s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'au plafond et retomba lourdement sur le sol quelques instants plus tard.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant le Levicorpus. Etant un sortilège informulé et invisible, il était parfait pour ce genre de situation. Wild et Greenfield profitèrent de cette diversion pour grappiller encore quelques mètres. Ces derniers, en pleine course, firent apparaître leur Patronus et les lancèrent vers l'avant. Bien sûr les Patronus n'avaient aucun effet sur les Aurors mais ça n'était pas le but recherché. En effet, ces derniers, surpris par l'aigle d'Evans et le renard de Benjamin, pensèrent qu'ils s'agissaient des deux Alphas et lancèrent des sorts pour les avoir. Ce fut leur dernière erreur. Leurs sorts révèlent leur position et les Wild et Greenfield ne leur laissèrent aucune chance. Par des sorts très précis et d'une rapidité étonnante, ils parvinrent à mettre hors d'état de nuire les derniers résistants. Greenfield se rua vers leur zone de défense et ficela tout le monde avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte et de stupéfixer le professeur qui ne fit pas grand-chose pour se défendre, son rôle étant passif.

Le compteur s'arrêta sur neuf minutes et vingt trois secondes, les Alphas avaient rempli leur mission. Le public se mit à applaudir vigoureusement alors que le bâtiment disparaissait comme il était apparu. Le prof se mit à réanimer tout le monde pendant que les Alphas rejoignaient le public. Greenfield était clairement celui qui en ressortait avec le plus de fierté. Evans quand à lui, alla rejoindre son fan club féminin, la main dans les cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius en le voyant. Il y avait plusieurs similitudes entre eux. Le physique avantageux, le sourire charmeur et le côté espiègle qui ressortait de leurs yeux.

Harry sourit puis se tourna vers les autres. Lucie était en train de le regarder d'un air absent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oh rien… je pensais juste… quel genre de mission tu crois qu'ils ont ? … les Alphas ? ajouta-t-elle, devant l'air interrogatif d'Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas, un peu de tout j'imagine. Pourquoi tu me demandes… Attends tu veux dire que…  
- Disons que j'y réfléchis, le coupa-t-elle. Je me dis juste que devenir une Auror est vraiment ce que je veux faire.  
- Alors on sera peut-être collègue finalement. En tout cas, tu changes vite d'avis.  
- J'ai juste réfléchi, je ne pense pas que je pourrais exploiter pleinement mes capacités si je deviens une Auror. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils me prendront, tu sais à cause de mon statut, murmura t-elle. Les autorités ne voudront sans doute pas quelqu'un comme moi.  
- Quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu vaux plus que tous ces crétins réunis.  
- Merci James, répondit elle en souriant.  
- Alors suis moi, ils ont commencés à prendre les candidatures, affirma t-il avec gaieté.

Harry, Lucie et Ron se dirigèrent vers le guichet des inscriptions où ils durent faire la queue. Hermione et Neville les accompagnèrent et ils furent rejoints par Luna qui avait préféré opter pour la démonstration en sciences mystérieuses. On pouvait voir dans les rangs tout l'engouement provoqué par la démonstration. Nombre d'élèves discutaient avec animation en se projetant dans un avenir glorieux. Ils durent patienter un bon quart d'heure avant que ce soit à eux.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? demanda le sorcier d'un ton grincheux.  
- Non, seulement trois d'entre nous sont intéressés, répondit Lucie après quelques instants.  
- Tu es sûr que ça t'intéresse pas ? demanda Hermione à Neville.  
- Euh… non, même si grâce à l'AD j'ai progressé en défense contre les forces du mal, je ne serais pas à niveau… Et puis, je pensais plus me pencher sur la filière botanique.  
- L'un empêche pas à l'autre tu sais… répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Evans juste à côté d'eux.

- Les Alphas ne sont pas uniquement doués pour le combat même s'il faut un niveau minimum pour pouvoir se défendre seul. On recherche aussi des spécialistes dans toutes les autres disciplines. Si on se trouve confronté à une plante carnivore qu'on ne connait pas, on sera bien content d'avoir un botaniste dans l'équipe, penses-y, dit-t-il en souriant. Ed, tu leur donneras quatre formulaires, ajouta t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Tous le monde le regarda un instant avant de repartir formulaire en poche.

- Quels sont les épreuves à passer ? demanda Hermione  
- Deux étapes, une épreuve pratique et un entretien. Ça à l'air plutôt simple en fait, expliqua Lucie  
- On verra bien, affirma Harry en haussant les épaules.

Beaucoup de candidats passèrent leur pause déjeuner à réviser les sorts dans la cafet', le nez plongé dans leurs anciens manuels scolaires. Harry et Lucie, qui déjeunaient ensemble, semblaient parfaitement gérer le stress. Ils étaient d'accord pour décompresser, les révisions de dernière minute ne serviraient à rien s'ils devaient se battre en duel. Vers quatorze heures, les élèves furent convoqués par ordre alphabétique et par groupe de cinq. Harry vit donc passer Neville, livide. Il lui souhaita intérieurement bonne chance. Il avait fait tant de progrès depuis la première séance de l'AD qu'il méritait qu'on lui donne sa chance. Puis vint le tour d'Harry. Lucie lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis alla rejoindre Ron lorsqu'il fut parti.

Lorsque Harry arriva devant la porte menant à l'épreuve, il soupira longuement pour chasser son appréhension puis finit par l'ouvrir. Il fut étonné de découvrir qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans une grande allée de buisson géant. L'épreuve était en fait un labyrinthe. Harry sourit en songea à l'épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une grande expérience des labyrinthes mais au moins il n'était pas en terrain inconnu.

Globalement son épreuve se passa sans encombre. Il n'avait rien affronté de plus terrifiant qu'une sorte de mille-pattes géant, particulièrement résistant à la magie. Il s'en était sorti grâce à un sort de flamme que la créature avait malencontreusement avalé. Aigreur d'estomac garantie. Il dû également affronter un élève Auror qui lui donna du fil à retordre. Toutefois, étant donné son âge, cela ne devait faire que peu de temps qu'il avait commencé sa formation car il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Harry.

Arrivé au centre du labyrinthe, il fut guidé par un chemin fléché qui le conduisit vers une salle de repos. Celle-ci était franchement la bienvenue car Harry était lessivé. Il avait passé trois heures dans ce labyrinthe, il avait son pantalon déchiré et sa chemise avait brûlé au niveau de son épaule droite. A ce qu'il avait pu voir des autres en rentrant dans la salle, il n'était pas le pire. Certains ressemblaient à des momies tellement ils avaient de bandages. D'autres étaient livides ou avaient des blessures violacés inquiétantes. Il croisa les doigts pour que les autres s'en sortent sans trop de dommage. Il ne voyait pas Neville et cela l'inquiéta un peu mais en voyant des élèves sortir. Il se dit que son ami devait en avoir fait autant.

Il fut surpris de voir Lucie arriver avec les cheveux fumants et hérissés mais avec moins de dommages que lui. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait dû être aidé par un Alpha car elle était tombée sur une chimère trop coriace pour elle. Elle avait donc eu des points de pénalités. Ron, de son côté, arriva dans un état lamentable. Il avait des entailles qui paraissaient sévères sur le corps ainsi que des traces de brûlures inquiétantes. Une guérisseuse arriva vers lui et s'empressa de le soigner. Celui-ci maugréa en grimaçant. Harry put entendre les mots « Hagrid », « fou » et « dragon ». Il sourit puis invita Lucie à le suivre à sortir de la pièce dès que ses cheveux reprirent leur aspect normal.

Les résultats ne furent pas publiés. Les responsables estimaient que cela décourageraient ceux qui auraient des notes moyennes ou mauvaises alors que le plus important serait leur entretien. Ces derniers étaient la source de beaucoup de questions. Personne ne savait avec qui ils auraient un entretien, la durée ou encore le contenu. Tout le monde avait été regroupé dans le Colisée, soit environ une centaine d'élèves au total.

C'est alors qu'une dizaine d'Alphas arrivèrent. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient en tenue. Les hommes portaient une chemisette blanche, un blaser bleu marine, un pantalon noir et une cape relié par une chaine en argent sur leurs épaules. Certains avaient également une épée à leur ceinture ainsi que leur baguette sur leur flanc. Il y avait des motifs brodés sur le blaser tandis que les armes des Alphas étaient brodées sur la cape. Une baguette et une épée se croisaient sur un bouclier, agrippé entre les serres d'un aigle qui l'englobait un de ses ailes. Les filles, elles, portaient une jupe noire arrivant aux genoux et ne portaient pas d'épée. La blaser était plus clair que celle des garçons. La parité n'était pas de mise car il y avait seulement deux filles dans le groupe.

- Merci de vous être inscrits aussi nombreux aux épreuves d'admission des Alphas. Toutefois comme vous le savez, il s'agit d'une section d'élite et il y a peu de places à pourvoir. La formation des Alphas coûte très cher à l'université, c'est pourquoi seuls les meilleurs sont admis. Cette année nous avons vingt quatre postes à pourvoir, soit six escadrons. La décision finale reviendra à ceux et celles qui seront vos chefs pendant toute votre scolarité. Chaque chef d'escadron va maintenant nommer quatre personnes. On vous demandera de les suivre jusqu'au lieu où se déroulera l'entretien. Les autres attendront ici, on vous tiendra informés au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des sélections. Gemini ? L'appela une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui devait être un professeur.

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas pour se distinguer des autres.

- James Menier, Lucie Ramirez, Neville Londubat et Haley Jansen, avec moi.

Les appelés se levèrent non sans susciter des regards envieux dans la salle. Harry, lui, était plutôt nerveux. Neville de son côté, faillit tomber des marches du Colisée à cause de sa nervosité. L'appel de leur nom n'était qu'une convocation à un entretien. Rien n'était gagné. Ils suivirent Evans et une fille châtain avec les cheveux courts. Evans les fit rentrer dans une salle plutôt petite mais bien aménagée. Il y avait un canapé, des fauteuils, plusieurs pichets de boisson posés sur une table ainsi que de la nourriture.

- Je vais commencer par me présenter à tous le monde. Evans Wild, chef du premier escadron d'Alpha de première année. Les escadrons sont sous divisés en deux équipes de trois personnes. Je suis chef de la première équipe. Alexandra Jewel que voici, sera en charge de la deuxième équipe. On va maintenant vous recevoir individuellement. Londubat, on va commencer par toi. Les autres, installez-vous.

Harry s'assit en regardant Lucie faire les cents pas alors que Neville venait de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il regarda ensuite l'autre jeune fille. Elle avait un visage qui avait gardé des traits enfantin malgré son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés avec une queue de cheval. Ces yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes rondes étaient gris vert. Elle ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à son apparence à en juger par ses vêtements qu'on aurait dit hérités des Dursley. Elle remarqua qu'il était en train de la regarder et lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau dont elle en renversa la moitié sur la table. Harry sourit avant de fermer les yeux en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alexandra sortit de la salle adjacente et appela Haley. Lucie et Harry se retrouvant seuls dans la salle, chacun d'eux voulu parler à l'autre pour se rassurer mais rien ne sortit de leur bouche. Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est Harry qui fut appelé mais Alexandra resta dans la salle cette fois ci. Apparemment ils devaient accélérer le recrutement faute de temps. Evans se chargerait de l'entretien d'Harry tandis que son homologue se chargerait de celui de Lucie. Harry entra, les nerfs à vifs dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Entre et assis-toi, dit Evans alors qu'il était en train de griffonner des notes sur le parchemin.  
- Harry s'assit aussi silencieusement qu'il le put et attendit quelques secondes.  
- Bien, je vais te poser une série de question et tu devras me répondre aussi franchement que possible. Contrairement à certains de mes collègues, je prends des précautions pour le recrutement de mon équipe. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un espion Mangemort se glisse entre les mailles. C'est pourquoi je demande aux candidats de prendre cette pierre de vérité dans sa main gauche et de la poser face à moi lors de l'entretien. C'est une pierre infaillible qui détecte les mensonges. Il n'y aucun moyen de lutter contre elle comme il est possible de le faire avec le Véritaserum. Tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser, mais si tu choisis la dernière option, tu ne seras pas un Alpha. Que décides-tu ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de se saisir de la pierre qui ressemblait à une petite boule de cristal.

- Ok, tu dois savoir que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. Je dois juste remplir un dossier pour moi. Tu es prêt ?  
- O-Oui, murmura Harry en hochant la tête.  
- Première question : Es-tu un Mangemort ?  
- Non, répondit t'il en regardant la pierre mais il ne se passa rien  
- Approuves-tu les idées de Voldemort ?  
- Non  
- Que penses-tu des sorciers d'origines Moldus ?  
- Ils sont comme les autres.  
- Très bien, ton nom et cursus scolaire ?  
- Euh… déclara Harry en paniquant légèrement.  
- D'habitude c'est la partie la plus facile, annonça Evans en souriant. On oublie ton nom pour le moment, ton école ?  
- … Poudlard  
- Dans quelle maison ?  
- Gryffondor  
- Dans quelle matière excelles-tu ?  
- Je suis assez bon en défense contre les forces du mal  
- Autre chose ?  
- … je me débrouille bien sur un balai. J'étais attrapeur dans mon équipe depuis ma première année  
- Ok, tu connais le monde Moldu ?  
- Oui  
- Tu as des spécialités de Moldu ?  
- Je me suis découvert récemment un certain talent pour le dessin, sinon j'ai également été élevé dans une famille Moldue donc je sais m'adapter à chaque monde.  
- Pourquoi as-tu choisis d'être un Alpha ?  
- Pour la liberté d'action.  
- Tu es capable de produire un Patronus corporel ?  
- Oui  
- Montre-moi, déclara l'Alpha en montrant un coin de la pièce.

Harry se concentra sur ses souvenirs heureux à Poudlard et fit apparaître son cerf qui galopa quelques instants avant de disparaître.

- La plupart des serviteurs de Voldemort n'ont jamais appris à se servir d'un Patronus car ils n'en ont pas besoin. C'est un test rapide et assez fiable pour déceler les espions, expliqua Evans en continuant à griffonner. En ce qui concerne les sortilèges impardonnables, les as-tu déjà utilisés ?  
- Euh, j'ai lancé qu'un doloris et ça n'a pas marché.  
- Serais tu prêt à en utiliser y compris l'Avada Kedavra ?  
- S'il le faut…  
- Très bien, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te reposer cette question. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- C'est que…  
- J'ai bien compris que c'est un nom d'emprunt. Rassures toi, tu n'es pas le premier à avoir cette idée. Toutefois, si je deviens ton chef, il me faut connaître le maximum de choses sur vous, tu comprends.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans dire un mot. S'il avouait, il allait sans doute se faire virer de l'université.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Les Alphas sont au dessus des lois et des règlements. Ce n'est pas une raison de renvoi à mes yeux. Toutefois je ne peux accepter une personne qui refuse de me parler de sa vie. Comprends moi, si je ne connais pas le passé de chacun, je ne connaîtrais pas vos forces et vos faiblesses. Cela peut paraître anodin au sein de l'université, mais c'est différent en mission. Imagines que tu sois un loup garou si on est mission nocturne un jour de pleine lune.  
- Je sais…  
- Ton statut d'élu est donc si lourd à porter Harry Potter ?

Pour la seconde fois depuis l'entretien, Harry fut stupéfait. Ce type, qu'il connaissait depuis quelques heures avait découvert son identité en moins d'une journée.

- Co… Comment…  
- … je le sais. Simple déduction. Les informations que tu m'as données et ton comportement sont très parlants. Tu es peut être doué pour te cacher, mais la clandestinité est l'élément d'un bon Alpha. Je suis bien meilleur que toi dans ce domaine donc ça n'a pas été dur de suivre ta trace. Je savais que tu viendrais à Atlantis. J'ignorais juste ton identité. Il me suffisait d'approcher tes anciens amis. Je me bats contre Voldemort depuis qu'il est revenu. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne me renseignerais pas sur toi ? Cependant je ne peux t'accepter dans mon escadron qu'à une condition Harry…  
- Laquelle ?  
- Ca m'est égal que tu caches ton identité à tes proches ou à n'importe qui, tu dois avoir tes raisons. Seulement étant donné qui tu es et le fait que tu sois la cible numéro un de Voldemort, tu vas devoir l'annoncer à l'escadron. Ils doivent savoir à quoi s'attendre quand tu seras à leurs côtés au combat.  
- Je… c'est d'accord.  
- Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans mon escadron. Maintenant suis-moi, on a beaucoup à faire, s'exclama Evans en se levant.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews.N'oubliez pas de les signer si vous voulez que je vous réponde. A Lundi prochaine 


	5. Chapter 5

Correctrice : Doxy

Chapitre 5 : Un cercle très fermé.

Harry suivit Evans sans dire un mot. Il était à la fois excité à l'idée de commencer sa formation et anxieux du moment où il aura à se dévoiler aux autres membres. Son malaise était d'autant plus grand que dans son groupe de sélection, il y avait Neville. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux dortoirs. Harry, curieux, observa Evans qui lui avait fait signe de s'arrêter. Ce dernier lui tendit un morceau de papier et Harry devina ce dont il s'agissait dès qu'il lut le parchemin. Il s'agissait du sortilège Fidelitas. L'écriture soignée lui indiqua l'ascenseur des Alphas et une double porte métallique apparut juste en face de lui. Wild marmonna une incantation et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il invita Harry à passer en premier et celui-ci put découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur des plus classiques. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de questions. Evans entra à son tour et la porte se ferma. C'est alors qu'il mit sa main sur une espèce de présentoir en cristal sur une des parois et celui-ci se mit à émettre une douce lumière bleuté. L'ascenseur se mit alors en route. Ce fut une des expériences les plus bizarres qu'il eut jamais l'occasion de connaître. L'ascenseur ne se contentait pas de monter ou descendre mais allait également de droite à gauche. Harry perdit alors tout sens de l'orientation et il était incapable de se situer dans l'université.

Il fallut une trentaine de secondes avant que l'ascenseur ne se stabilise. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Evans regarda Harry en souriant.

- Je sais, ça fait bizarre la première fois. C'est un ascenseur magique. Il permet de nous déplacer vers notre sanctuaire, quelque soit son emplacement dans l'université.  
- Je comprends mieux.  
- Allez, viens, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Harry suivit Evans dans la pièce dans laquelle l'ascenseur s'était arrêté. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point celle-ci était grande. Elle était de forme rectangulaire et elle faisait environ le double de la surface du salon de son dortoir. La cuisine, à sa droite, était également plus grande et paraissait mieux équipée. Il y avait du parquet sur le sol et les murs étaient bleu ciel. Le canapé et les fauteuils sur sa gauche étaient noirs et semblaient confortables. Le mobilier comme le reste de la pièce paraissait vraiment luxueux. Harry remarqua également six portes dans la pièce ainsi qu'un escalier en colimaçon en bois, juste à côté du canapé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Ce dernier était très lumineux car les murs avaient été remplacés par des vitres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Harry en profita pour regarder la vue. Ils étaient sous l'eau. Plus ils montaient plus la lumière était présente. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage mais Evans ne s'arrêta pas et continua son ascension. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande pièce circulaire totalement vide à l'exception de quelques portes placés tout autour. Il se demanda à quoi elles pouvaient bien servir.

Il rejoignit Evans et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient repassés au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Sa vue mit du temps à s'adapter à la lumière du soleil. Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage et Harry put voir en arrivant dans la nouvelle salle qu'ils n'étaient plus tous seuls. Assis à une table formant un U, tous ceux qui avaient été convoqués à l'entretien étaient présents et semblaient nerveux. Evans montra sa place à Harry. Les places des chefs semblaient être en bout de table. Evans alla dire quelques mots à sa collègue qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Il se mit alors juste devant le U pour faire face à tout le monde.

- Bienvenue chez les Alphas, tout d'abord j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez afin de mieux vous connaître. Kali, on va commencer par toi.

Cette dernière se leva et fit un petit sourire aux autres. Elle remit en arrière ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond foncé et balaya la table de son regard bleu.

- Je m'appelle Alexandra Jewel, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Kali. J'ai fait mes études à Salem pendant trois ans. J'ai été ensuite à Tenochtitlan au Mexique quand mes parents sont morts. J'y suis restée deux ans avant d'arriver à Atlantis. J'ai suivi une préformation particulière d'un an dans le but de devenir une Alpha.

Elle se rassit et regarda sa voisine. Haley se leva à son tour. Elle tremblait légèrement et semblait particulièrement anxieuse. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et respira profondément.

- Je… Je suis Haley Jasen. Pour ma part, j'ai passé tout mon cursus à Durmstrang avant d'arriver à Atlantis. Je suis sortie major de ma promotion. Mes parents sont des Moldus qui vivent à Oslo avec ma petite sœur. J'ai fait également partie d'un club de duel pendant mes deux dernières années d'études.

Elle se rassit visiblement soulagée et ce fut au tour de Neville de se lever. Il semblait aussi nerveux que sa collègue.

- Euh… Neville Londubat. J'étais à Poudlard ces sept dernières années. Je vivais avec ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé et euh…

Neville sembla en conflit avec lui-même sur ce qu'il allait avouer ou non.

- Mes parents étaient Aurors, expliqua t-il d'un ton nerveux. Sinon, j'ai été membre de l'AD. Je me suis également battu contre des Mangemorts à deux reprises.  
- L'AD ? interrogea Lucie en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ça veut dire l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'est un groupe d'élève qui s'est réuni pour apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal. Harry Potter en était le chef.

Neville avait dit ça avec un tel sentiment de fierté qu'Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise en l'entendant. Evans invita Neville à se rasseoir et ce fut au tour de Lucie de se lever.

- Salut à tous, Lucie Ramirez. Je suis de Barcelone mais j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons. J'ai été élevée par mon père et grâce à ça j'ai pas mal voyagé. Je n'ai pas fait partie de club ou d'association. On n'a jamais voulu de moi. Ce sont les risques quand on est une louve garou, dit-elle avec énergie.

Elle balaya du regard la table mais personne ne fit de remarque sur son statut. Elle s'attendait à des protestations de leur part mais rien ne vint. Elle se rassit tout en restant méfiante comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la gifle. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci déglutit péniblement alors qu'il se levait. Il jeta un regard furtif à Evans qui lui fit un hochement de tête avec gravité.

- Euh je… dit-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer.

- Je suis Harry Potter. Maison Gryffondor, Poudlard. Je crois que Neville a résumé le reste, annonça t-il rapidement.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, marmonna Neville, abasourdi.

Lucie semblait elle aussi sous le choc de l'annonce et le dévisageait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Montre lui, Harry, fit Evans.

Harry fit une grimace et sortit sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation et son visage reprit ses traits bien connus. Neville poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis que Lucie fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que… commença Neville  
- Ca suffira pour le moment, coupa Evans. Les explications seront pour plus tard, je vous demanderais de laisser Harry tranquille pour l'instant. Je crois que c'est à moi de me présenter. Je suis Evans Wild, alias Gemini, votre chef d'escadron. Je suis arrivé à l'université quand j'avais cinq ans. Depuis cette date, je suis formé pour devenir un Alpha.

Il laissa un blanc de quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va pouvoir avancer. Il y a tellement à faire, soupira t-il. Tout d'abord je dois vous parler de notre fonctionnement. Kali vous donnera le compte rendu de cette réunion au déjeuner mais je préfère vous donner les grandes lignes par oral. Vous faites désormais du premier Escadron d'Alphas d'Atlantis, nom de code : Odyssée. Les Alphas n'ont aucune définition particulière, c'est à nous de choisir notre orientation. Pour ma part, je souhaite que mon Escadron soit axé sur la lutte contre Voldemort. Je pense que ça ne gênera personne. Harry étant son ennemi numéro un, Lucie une louve garou qui a déjà fait les frais de ses serviteurs, Haley étant une enfant de Moldus et Neville ayant souffert avec ses parents… Il va sans dire que nos missions seront très dangereuses, donc si vous souhaitez changer d'avis, c'est maintenant.

Personne ne parla. Tous se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête avec gravité mais aussi avec une certaine détermination.

- Seuls les chefs d'Escadron possèdent des informations sur les Alphas que n'ont pas les autres membres. Je vais vous annoncer l'essentiel. Les escadrons sont au nombre de six, regroupant six membres chacun. Le chef d'escadron décide de la répartition interne de leur équipe. Certain forment qu'une seule équipe de six, d'autres préfèrent sectionner leur groupe. Pour ma part, je vais vous répartir en deux équipes, pour plus d'efficacité. L'équipe A sera constituée de Potter, Ramirez et moi-même. La seconde de Londubat, Jensen et Kali, qui en sera la chef. Ces équipes ne sont pas définitives et changeront en fonction des besoins des missions. Toutefois lorsque nous ne seront pas en mission, ces équipes n'auront pas lieu d'être. Toutes les informations sur les Alphas sont confidentielles, vous devrez donc prêter un serment Fidelitas pour éviter les fuites.

Il se tût un petit moment pour leur permettre d'assimiler les informations puis continua.

- Les chefs d'Escadrons sont choisis en fonction de leur ancienneté. Vous devez également savoir qu'il y a des grades dans cette école. Un élève lambda a le grade dix. Les Aurors peuvent aller des grades neuf à cinq. Vous, vous avez le grade sept et en fonction de votre expérience vous pourrez aller jusqu'au grade cinq. Les chefs d'équipe comme Alexandra appartiennent au grade quatre ou trois. J'ai le grade deux, soit le même que vos futurs professeurs. Si vous avez un conflit avec une autre personne de l'école c'est à moi qu'il faudra en référer.

Il attendit une nouvelle fois et Haley en profita pour lever la main.

- Il y a des grades supérieurs ? demanda t'elle.  
- Oui, mais il s'agit de grades spéciaux. Les leaders des escadrons de chaque année prennent le grade un. Après nos cinq années, on est alors libre de continuer à servir l'école ou devenir indépendant. Si on décide de rester on devient indépendant et on a plus que le directeur comme contact. En ce qui me concerne, mes tâches consistent à choisir nos missions, rendre des rapports à notre responsable, vous former, vous commander et régler tous les problèmes pouvant vous concerner. Je reste cependant libre de diriger mon équipe comme je l'entends. Toutefois en cas de morts, une enquête est ouverte et je peux être dégradé voir viré de la fac car je suis votre responsable.

- En cas de mort ??? C'est rassurant, fit Lucie avec une grimace.  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez choisi d'être au front, les risques sont donc importants. Pour vous dire la vérité, il n'y a plus qu'un seul Escadron d'Alpha en cinquième année : il est composé des rescapés des autres Escadrons.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors autour de la table.

- Vous êtes toujours libres de démissionner, sous réserve bien sûr de bien vouloir vous soumette à un sortilège d'oubli, dit Evans en souriant.

Nouveau silence. Personne n'osa bouger, de peur qu'on l'interprète comme un signe d'hésitation.

- Ok, puisque tout le monde est toujours là, je vais poursuivre. En ce qui concerne vos cours généraux, c'est assez simple. Ils ont lieu du lundi au vendredi de 8h à 12h. Ces cours ne sont pas exclusifs aux Alphas donc nous serons mélangés avec les autres.  
- Seulement quatre heures de cours par jour ? demanda Haley.  
- C'est exact en ce qui concerne vos cours ordinaires. Vos cours spéciaux seront dirigés par Kali et moi-même, et croyez-moi sur parole si je vous dis qu'ils ne seront pas les plus faciles. Nous suivrons le même cursus que vous. Ils sont facultatif, on ne vous obligera pas à les suivre. Ces cours seront adaptés à vos besoins. On doit d'abord vous évaluer afin de déterminer vos points forts et vos points faibles. Ces cours auront lieu trois fois par semaine de 6 à 8 heures et tous les jours de 14 à 20 heures. Nous vous dirons le contenu de ces cours en temps voulu. Vous avez quartier libre le reste du temps excepté lorsqu'on devra partir en mission. Tous le monde est toujours avec nous ? fit t-il avec un sourire, en voyant certaines mines déconfites à l'annonce de la charge de travail.

Toutefois cela ne sembla pas avoir entamé la détermination des nouvelles recrues, ce qui le satisfit.

- Les repas sont à prendre suivant vos envies, par contre, je souhaite que vous passiez le plus de temps possible entre vous. Chacun de nous doit pouvoir compter sur les autres et je tiens particulièrement à ce que vous entreteniez une certaine proximité entre vous. Mieux vous vous entendrez, plus on sera efficaces. Autre chose, en ce qui concerne le salut. Vous devez seulement saluer les personnes ayant un grade lettré. Les grades ne sont effectifs que pour les groupes à vocation combattante, c'est-à-dire les Aurors et les Alphas. Les autres élèves n'ont à saluer que les professeurs. Chaque branche a son salut, Kali vous apprendra le nôtre tout à l'heure. Chaque Escadron doit créer son blason afin de créer une unité derrière lui. Harry, j'aimerais que tu te charges du nôtre. Tu as des talents de dessinateur d'après ce que tu m'as dit.  
- D'accord, mais il faudra me donner des pistes…  
- On regroupera les idées de chacun pendant la pause-déjeuner. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez opter pour un nom de code. Cela apporte une certaine confidentialité dans nos missions mais cela reste facultatif. Le règlement sur la confidentialité nous pousse à avoir une dénomination autre que votre identité au moins en dehors d'Atlantis. Cependant l'université ne peut nous y obliger. Si vous n'avez pas d'idées, d'autres Alphas pourront se charger de vous en trouver, mais vous les aimerez sûrement pas.  
- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, rigola Alexandra.  
- Vous avez choisi les vôtres ? demanda Harry.  
- Kali oui, le mien m'a été donné par un Alpha de cinquième année, il y a deux ans. Etant votre supérieur, je me dois de garder une certaine réserve, donc vous m'appellerez par mon nom de code. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
- Le sanctuaire, répondit Kali avec un sourire.  
- Ah oui, cet endroit est notre sanctuaire. Vous avez juste à nous imiter pour y accéder. Toutefois l'ascenseur ne se mettra pas en route si vous êtes avec une personne non autorisée à l'intérieur. Si vous souhaitez emmener quelqu'un, il vous faudra l'aval de Kali ou moi. Je suis désolé, mais ma règle est que les amis ne sont pas autorisés. La seule exception concerne les couples. Toutefois votre conjoint ne devra pas connaître autre chose que le rez-de-chaussée et ne sera autorisé à venir que si Kali ou moi sommes présents. C'est plutôt sévère, je sais mais nous devons nous préserver. Pour l'agencement des pièces, c'est plutôt simple. Le rez-de-chaussée est notre espace de vie et nos nouvelles chambres. Le premier étage est un peu spécial. En fait, il y a une salle pour chacun d'entre nous. Elle vous sera privée et prendra l'apparence de votre choix.  
- C'est comme la salle sur demande, murmura Neville vers Harry avec un sourire

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un petit sourire, heureux que Neville ne lui en veuille pas davantage d'avoir fugué.

- J'aimerais également vous dire ce que l'on attend de vous.

Harry vit Neville se redresser, en donnant toute son attention à Evans.

- Jensen sera notre experte en renseignements. Elle se chargera de collecter des informations à la fois des sorciers et des Moldus. D'après son dossier, elle possède une excellente capacité d'analyse. C'est également notre experte dans la technologie d'information Moldue. Sa pièce devra donc être à l'abri de toute interférence magique le temps qu'elle trouve une méthode pour fusionner les deux. Elle est également notre spécialiste en créatures magiques. Cela nous permettra de savoir si les bestioles en face de nous sont dangereuses ou non.

Haley rougit légèrement en entendant l'énumération de ses compétences devant le regard impressionné des autres.

- Londubat est notre spécialiste en botanique. Ses excellents résultats dans cette matière le désignent d'office pour cette fonction. Il aidera également Kali pour l'élaboration de potions. Toutefois, nous lui avons confié une autre tâche. Il devra se former également dans l'investigation et la conception de moyens défensifs. Je compte sur vous tous pour l'aider si vous avez des connaissances dans ces domaines. Je suis certain qu'il n'aura pas besoin de notre soutien très longtemps, dit Evans en lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

Harry songea qu'Evans avait déjà bien cerné la personnalité de Neville et son manque de confiance en lui. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il soit respecté des autres, et en même temps il lui avait donné des encouragements et accordé sa confiance.

- Ramirez sera chargée de nous aider avec ses excellentes connaissances en sortilèges. Elle a obtenue une mention dans ce domaine. Elle est également notre championne de l'infiltration. Il n'y a sans doute pas beaucoup d'élèves ici qui aient de meilleurs réflexes qu'elle. Elle possède un don naturel pour subtiliser des choses ce qui nous sera sans doute très utile. Grâce à sa rapidité d'action, on aura un avantage particulier dans nos missions.  
- Oh ! Arrête de me flatter, rétorqua t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux en souriant.

Tout le monde rit en la voyant agir. Elle avait réussit à faire oublier le côté solennel de ce premier entretien.

- Potter sera un grand atout dans notre escadron. Il possède un talent naturel pour les confrontations et son expérience sera bénéfique pour chacun d'entre nous. Il a une capacité d'apprentissage des sorts particulièrement développée d'après son dossier scolaire. Il a l'instinct d'un vrai combattant. D'après ce que j'ai appris il est également très doué sur un balai et il a pu développer ses réflexes en pourchassant de malheureux vifs d'or. C'est un atout considérable dans les duels. Toutefois, je ne veux pas que tu te contentes de tes acquis. Tu seras chargé de faire des études poussées sur la magie ancienne. Tu es d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, finalement assez content d'avoir l'occasion de se voir confier un domaine qu'il ne maîtrisait pas en plus de ceux qu'il connaissait déjà bien.

- Kali est notre linguiste. Elle maîtrise cinq langues. L'anglais, l'espagnol, le français, l'arabe et l'italien. Cela s'avèrera très utile lorsque nous devrons intervenir dans un pays étranger. Elle possède un grand sang froid dans les situations d'urgence, ce qui en fait un chef d'équipe tout désigné. Elle est également une excellente préparatrice en potion et une bonne duelliste. Ramirez, tu pourras donc lui demander de la potion Tue-Loup avant les pleines lunes. Enfin, Kali se chargera des préparatifs de mission avec moi.

Le public présent sembla assez impressionné par les compétences d'Alexandra et Evans dût attendre quelques secondes avant de récupérer leur attention.

- Enfin, gardant le meilleur pour la fin, dit-t-il en souriant.

Lucie et Alexandra secouèrent la tête d'exaspération d'un geste pratiquement synchrone. Ce mouvement entraina un rire collectif de l'assemblée et une moue boudeuse d'Evans.

- Humm… Je suis celui qui donnera la décision finale pour valider un choix de mission et qui choisira l'effectif alloué. Comme Potter, je suis plutôt doué pour le combat mais ma spécialité vient de l'utilisation d'armes d'appoint. Je suis particulièrement à l'aise dans les combats rapprochés, à main nue ou à l'épée. Je serais également votre expert en stratégie et je dispose de relations un peu partout, ce qui nous sera sans doute utile. Pour finir, je suis compétent dans les magies alternatives et les langages anciens, en particulier les runes. Potter, c'est surtout toi que ça concerne, les textes de magie ancienne ayant souvent besoin d'être traduits.

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux.

- Bien sûr, ce ne sont que vos spécialités. Vous devrez étudier avec sérieux les autres domaines et suivre mes directives d'entraînement sans discuter. Il faut que vous le sachiez, j'ai horreur de ça. Autant je suis ravi de discuter avec vous, autant je ne tolère pas qu'on conteste mes ordres. Vous avez maintenant quartier libre jusqu'au déjeuner. Je vous laisse la matinée pour étudier le règlement, mettre votre uniforme et déménager vos affaires au sanctuaire.

Tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement, la réunion était close.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews. Juste un petit message pour vous signaler que cette publication se fait avec un jour d'avance exceptionnellement. Petit cadeau pour PtitLaby . 


	6. Chapter 6

Correctrice : Doxy  


Chapitre 6 : Gemini. 

Harry suivait Neville dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il essayait de chercher des mots pour expliquer sa décision de partir : il avait ses raisons pour avoir agi ainsi mais il n'était pas certain d'être compris. Ils arrivèrent finalement au dortoir et chacun put aller visiter sa chambre. Elles étaient bien plus spacieuses que celles qu'on leur avait attribué d'office et la vue sous marine était vraiment saisissante. Chacune des chambres avaient cette douce lumière bleuté qui se reflétait sur les murs. Harry fit rapidement le tour en songeant qu'il allait sûrement passer un bout de temps dans cette pièce. Finis les dortoirs communs de Poudlard, cette fois, il allait être vraiment indépendant.

Il ressortit de sa chambre en même temps que Neville. Ce dernier avait une mine un peu perdue. Harry décida que c'était le moment d'affronter ses craintes. Il se dirigea donc vers lui.  
- Ecoute Neville je… commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
- Non Harry. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Je savais que tu n'étais pas le lâche que Ron affirmait. Après tout ce que tu as fait à Poudlard, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, après le Ministère… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti, mais nous sommes adultes maintenant. Je ne vais pas te faire la tête surtout que tu es revenu. Et puis on va travailler ensemble maintenant alors autant repartir de zéro, répondit Neville d'un ton joyeux.  
- Merci Neville, je suis vraiment content que tu ne me déteste pas. Ca aurait été difficile de s'intégrer dans l'équipe sinon.  
- Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour être choisi, je veux dire… je suis loin d'arriver à la cheville des autres.  
- Evans ne semble pas être un amateur, il sait ce qu'il fait. Pour former une équipe polyvalente, il avait besoin de toi. Il faut que tu apprennes à avoir plus confiance en toi. Rappelles toi la bataille du Ministère ou encore celle de Poudlard. Dans l'action, tu avais chassé tes peurs et prouvé que tu avais ta place dans l'AD. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus l'AD, c'est sa conclusion. On a l'occasion de se battre contre Voldemort et on ne va pas s'en priver.  
- Je suis heureux que tu es retrouvé cette confiance. Tu sais, tout le monde te suivait quand tu avais ce genre de discours. C'est encore valable maintenant. Mais, Harry…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu devrais le dire aux autres… il faut qu'ils sachent.  
- Non, j'ai déjà gâché suffisamment leur vie. Je veux que ça reste notre secret. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis à Atlantis.  
- Mais…  
- Neville, si j'ai choisi de devenir un Alpha, c'est pour me battre librement. Je ne suis plus le leader de la lutte contre Voldemort. Je ne suis qu'un Alpha au service de mon Escadron. Harry Potter n'existe pas ici.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment…

Harry hocha la tête. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment il ne pouvait l'avoir. Toutes ces années à Poudlard lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devrait faire des choix difficiles. Faire semblant de ne pas voir ses amis alors qu'ils étaient si proches de lui serait une nouvelle épreuve. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville en tentant de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais l'inquiétude se lisait toujours sur le visage rond de son ami. Il finit par se diriger vers l'ascenseur silencieusement suivi de près par Neville.

- Potter, Londubat, attendez une minute, résonna la voix d'Evans derrière eux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un même geste.

- Vous êtes maintenant des Alphas, vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça. Une minute. Neo vestis, lança t-il en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

Il y eut un flash de lumière dorée et les deux anciens Gryffondor ressentirent une sensation étrange. Quand la lumière se dissipa, ils purent constater que leurs vêtements étaient devenus les uniformes officiels des Alphas. Harry fit quelques gestes et fut étonné de la liberté de mouvement que lui procurait cette tenue, lui qui était encore habitué aux robes de sorciers de Poudlard. Cependant, l'épée à sa ceinture était plutôt lourde et ne lui conférait pas un équilibre idéal.

- Dès que vous sortez du sanctuaire, pensez à vous changer. Quand vous revenez ici, vous êtes libres de porter ce que vous voulez. Il en va de même pour les missions extérieures. Autre chose, vous êtes maintenant sous mes ordres, ce qui implique également que je suis responsable de vous. Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir un comportement irréprochable pour autant. Le directeur aura beau faire autant de discours qu'il le souhaite, la fraternité n'est pas de mise sur Atlantis. Il existe une grande rivalité entre les Aurors et les Alphas, et même entre les Alphas eux-mêmes d'ailleurs. Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous serez sans doute provoqués une fois sortis. Si ça arrive, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-même. Je ne suis pas votre maman. Je n'interviendrais pas, il faut que vous vous fassiez respecter par vous-même, je suis assez clair ? dit Evans de sa voix profonde.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

Il avait déjà pu observer le genre de rivalité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les Aurors et les Alphas. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, chaque section voulant prouver sa supériorité sur l'autre. Le fait que les Aurors venaient de prendre une raclée pendant la démonstration n'arrangerait sans doute pas les choses.

- Promenez vous par deux pour le moment. On commencera les premiers exercices après le déjeuner, vous pouvez y aller, fit Evans avant de se diriger vers les chambres des filles.

Neville monta dans l'ascenseur suivi de Harry. Ce dernier changea une nouvelle fois son apparence et, voyant que son collègue hésitait, appuya sur le cristal du présentoir et celui-ci s'alluma comme lorsque que Evans l'avait touché. L'ascenseur se mit en marche et quelques secondes plus tard ils rejoignirent les dortoirs. Ils restèrent silencieux en se dirigeant vers leur ancienne chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses des autres ? demanda Neville pour combler ce silence.  
- Je ne les connais pas vraiment plus que toi. Ils ont tous l'air d'être assez doués d'après ce qu'a dit Evans. Je connais un peu Lucie, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Evans a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Sa prestation à la démo nous a montrés qu'il était compétent. A vrai dire je suis assez excité à l'idée de commencer les cours.  
- Moi, j'ai plutôt peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre. Je suis loin d'arriver à ta cheville en duel.  
- Laisse toi du temps Neville, personnellement je suis rassuré de savoir que tu couvriras mes arrières, fit Harry en souriant.

Neville lui rendit un sourire gêné. Ils finirent par se séparer pour ramasser leurs affaires à peine déballées. Harry vit que son ancien dortoir était vide, ce qu'il apprécia. Il voulait que son déménagement se passe dans la discrétion. Les autres devaient encore être à des démonstrations de métier. Il fut prêt en quelques minutes et prit le temps de laisser une note à Erwan pour prévenir ce dernier de son départ. Ce dernier se chargerait de l'annoncer à Ron et Drago. Il mit son sac à dos sur l'épaule et sortit. Neville et lui devaient se rejoindre au sanctuaire. Il n'était que onze heures et ils avaient décidés de visiter un peu leurs nouveaux locaux. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il entendit des vociférations vers le cœur de la fac. Intrigué, il se mit en route pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

C'est alors qu'il vit un attroupement à la sortie des dortoirs. Il s'approcha et put entendre une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Recommences ça encore une fois et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ta main de ta vie, pesta Lucie.

Harry s'approcha davantage en se frayant un chemin. Il se sentit inquiet pour son nouveau condisciple. Il put rapidement découvrir que Lucie et Haley faisaient face à quatre Alphas. Ces derniers avaient au niveau de leur épaule le blason d'un cobra surmonté d'une couronne noire. Lucie était vraiment hors d'elle tandis qu'Haley semblait effrayée.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait cette petite salope, car tu en es une, n'est ce pas ? La notoriété de Gémini n'est plus à faire dans ce domaine. Pourquoi aurait t-il recruté autant de femelles dans son Escadron si ce n'est pas pour les mettre dans son lit ! Quoi que, quand on voit ta collègue, on peut douter de ses goûts. Vous avez déjà vu un tel laideron ? ricana l'un d'entre eux.

Il devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus qu'Harry. Il avait les cheveux courts à la brosse, les yeux bleus globuleux et devait peser plus d'un quintal. Les autres ricanèrent en se retournant. Harry put alors voir qu'il y avait un autre Alpha. Ce dernier était négligemment appuyé sur l'une des colonnes et regardait la scène avec amusement. Harry put sentir que ce type était différent. Il avait un petit quelque chose sur les traits de son visage... Quelque chose qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Ce type était mauvais, il le sut d'instinct. Ce type étaient châtain clair, les yeux sombres, un nez pointus et des traits qui lui donnait un air teigneux. L'Alpha regarda au dessus de lui et son sourire s'accentua.

Harry suivit son regard et put découvrir Evans sur une passerelle de verre trois mètres plus haut. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait la scène avec sévérité. Tout se passa alors très vite. Lucie, hors d'elle, lança un sort de stupéfixion à l'un des Alphas qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris par cette soudaine attaque. Cependant les autres réagirent rapidement et lui lancèrent chacun un sort. Si elle parvint à éviter le premier avec un geste rapide puis le second grâce à un sortilège de Bouclier, le dernier la frappa de plein fouet. Haley tenta d'intervenir en levant sa baguette mais elle fut stupéfixé avant d'avoir pu agir. Si cette dernière bougeait plus, Lucie semblait sonnée mais encore mobile. Elle tenta de se relever, mais en vain.

Le grand Alpha ricana en la voyant se démener pour se lever. Harry leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Evans mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

- Elle est coriace la petite, dis donc Drago, si tu t'amusais un peu avec elle… Montre-nous ce qu'elle cache sous cette fougue !

Drago Malefoy sortit des rangs avec un grand sourire et pointa sa baguette vers Lucie. Il fit tourner sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de lévitation. La jupe de Lucie glissa doucement le long de ses cuisses. C'en était trop pour Harry, il se saisit de sa baguette lorsqu'un éclair doré frappa la main de Drago. Ce dernier, gémissant, vit sa baguette brisée sur le coup et sa main était en sang. Evans avait sauté de la passerelle la souplesse d'un chat et se trouvait maintenant entre les filles et les autres Alphas qui ne riaient plus. Il tourna la tête et regarda Harry puis les filles. Harry comprit le message et sortit de la foule pour lui porter assistance.

- Gémini n'est ce pas ? On dit que tu n'es pas mauvais mais vu l'état de ton Escadron, j'ai l'impression que ta réputation est assez exagérée, fit Darius, le gros Alpha.  
- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Cerbère, chacun de nous contrôle son Escadron et il n'y aura pas de casse, dit Evans en regardant le chef de l'autre Escadron, derrière le groupe.

Ce dernier lui sourit et haussa les épaules d'un air insouciant. Drago continuait à gémir de douleur à côté de lui mais il l'ignora totalement.

- Hey, regarde moi quand je te parle, rugit Darius en saisissant Evans par le col.

D'un même geste, trois baguettes se levèrent. Il s'agissait d'Harry, Haley et Neville, qui les avait rejoints. Alexandra apparut à son tour à côté d'eux. Elle regarda quelques instants la situation et, curieusement, elle esquissa un geste pour rabaisser les bras d'Haley et Harry. Ce dernier la regarda, incrédule, puis reporta son attention sur la confrontation.

- Regarde, même ton Escadron t'abandonne, que c'est humiliant…  
- Vraiment ? répondit Evans en souriant.

Il bondit d'un geste vif et enroula ses jambes au bras de Darius. Le grand Alpha surpris ne réalisa même pas qu'Evans le fit tomber à la renverse en utilisant tout son poids. Il tomba lourdement au sol alors que son assaillant était de nouveau debout, toujours accroché à son bras et un pied sur sa gorge. D'un craquement sinistre, Evans tourna le bras de son ennemi et lui brisa le bras. Il fit cependant un bond sur le côté lorsque Darius poussa un rugissement de rage en se relevant. Evans lui ne semblait pas inquiet, il paraissait juste ennuyé.

Darius se rua vers Evans et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing de son bras valide mais il fut esquivé par ce dernier. Gemini s'approcha de lui d'un geste rapide et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac ce qui eut pour effet de couper le souffle rauque de l'agresseur. Puis, d'un geste d'une grande souplesse, Evans lui lança un uppercut et fit un salto arrière pour lui asséner un coup de pied en plein visage. Il se réceptionna avec souplesse tandis que Darius tombait une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier se cogna la tête contre une des colonnes et ne se releva pas. Evans se retourna et se dirigea vers Lucie qui était encore sous le coup du sort d'un des Alphas. Il vit les baguettes de son Escadron se relever et cette fois, Alexandra était aussi de la partie.

Visiblement, le code d'honneur des Alphas n'autorisait pas les attaques dans le dos. Evans soupira en fermant les yeux puis regarda les siens en hochant un minimum la tête. Les sorts fusèrent tout autour de lui pour s'abattre derrière. Il se retourna et vit que le spectacle fut répugnant. Deux des Alphas adversaires avaient voulus venger leur colosse et ils étaient maintenant dans un état pitoyable. L'un d'entre eux bavait une substance verdâtre en se grattant sur tout le corps. L'autre se battait avec des tentacules qui lui poussaient partout sur sa peau, comme des dizaines de vers voulant sortir de son corps.

Le dernier Alpha valide, à l'exception de Cerbère, tenta un dernier sort mais Evans dégaina son épée à une vitesse incroyable et se retourna pour dévier le sort d'un coup rapide. Il avait à peine eut le temps de compenser l'élan de son mouvement qu'il lança aussitôt son épée dans la colonne juste à côté du visage livide de son assaillant.

- Maintenant ça suffit, tonna Evans d'un ton sérieux. Son charisme se ressentit dans toute la foule qui n'osa dire un mot. Je crois que vous vous êtes suffisamment donnés en spectacle. La prochaine fois, je ne me contenterais pas de si peu. Si vous voulez vous battre, ça sera en duel et uniquement dans les règles. Quand à toi, Cerbère, si tu ne retiens pas plus tes hommes, tu sais ce qui arrivera.  
- Quoi ? fit mielleusement l'autre chef d'Escadron qui semblait toujours aussi amusé. Tu me menaces ?  
- Je te mets en garde, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on règle ça tout de suite ?

Cerbère le dévisagea quelques instant d'un air sérieux puis il se mit à rire.

- Ne me fais pas rire, on n'a jamais pu se départager. A quoi bon un duel stérile entre deux Alphas de notre rang. J'ai bien mieux à faire, répondit t-il en s'en allant, laissant son Escadron dans un triste état.

L'unique rescapé de la confrontation regarda partir son chef avec un certain effroi.

- Toi ! résonna la voix d'Evans qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Ramasses tes amis et que je ne vous vois plus jamais lever votre baguette sur mon Escadron sinon ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'on vous conduira.

Il regarda Evans récupérer son épée et trembla quand il fut juste à côté. Ce dernier l'ignora et se retourna vers son équipe.

- Kali, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Menier, emmène Ramirez avec toi, on se rend au sanctuaire, ordonna Evans en regardant Harry.

Harry mit quelques secondes à se rencontre compte que c'est à lui qu'il s'adressait. Il s'exécuta rapidement et porta Lucie dans ses bras. Le ton d'Evans laissait supposer qu'ils allaient tous passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Lui, qui quelques minutes auparavant, les avait mis en garde contre ce genre d'altercations. Le trajet vers le sanctuaire se fit dans le plus grand silence. Une fois arrivés, Evans désigna le canapé à Harry pour poser Lucie. A peine celui-ci eut-il le temps de l'installer que les autres arrivèrent. Evans était auprès de Lucie à murmurer des paroles muettes en tournant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

- Alors ? demanda Alexandra, inquiète.  
- Elle semble avoir subit le sortilège du viol. Soigne-la et occupe-toi des filles.

Alexandra le regard droit dans les yeux et mit son poing droit sur sa poitrine et s'inclina. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir du salut de leur escadron. Elle fit léviter Lucie et fila dans sa chambre.

- Potter, Londubat vous me suivez, ajouta t-il.

Les deux anciens Gryffondors le suivirent sans discuter à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle étrange qu'ils avaient entr'aperçue en allant dans la salle de réunion. Evans se dirigea vers la porte qui faisait face à l'escalier et l'ouvrit. Il regarda les garçons pour qu'ils le suivent. Neville et Harry furent étonnés en voyant l'intérieur de cette salle. Elle était encore plus spacieuse que le grand hall de Poudlard. La luminosité de cette pièce était plutôt désagréable. Les murs étaient d'un blanc écarlate et le sol n'était que sable. Seul une petite oasis trônait en son centre. La chaleur dans la pièce était à la limite du supportable.

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Ce qui vient de se passer reflète vraiment la tension qui règne ici, ce n'est pas un accident isolé. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. C'est de la faute du directeur. Il laisse les choses se passer ainsi pour entretenir la rivalité entre les Alphas. C'est sa façon à lui de nous pousser au-delà de nos limites. Je vous ai pris à part car vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. Kali s'occupera de l'entraînement des filles. Le mien sera musclé, je vous préviens. Je veux que vous puissiez vous débrouiller tout seul, même contre un groupe d'ennemis. Comme vous avez pu le voir, les démonstrations de force sont souvent l'unique moyen de se faire respecter. Donc je pense qu'un petit entraînement individuel est nécessaire. Je vous ai déjà parlé de ces cours spéciaux que nous vous proposerons. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de commencer par renforcer votre endurance. Je ferais ensuite des cours adaptés en fonction de vos besoins. C'est à vous de voir, mais je pense qu'un Alpha est optimal que s'il s'entraîne intensivement et régulièrement.

Harry et Neville hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer.

- Agilité, force, précision, la liste est longue sur ce qu'on attend de nous.  
- Euh… quand est ce qu'on pourra s'occuper des nouvelles matières que nous a demandés d'étudier, en plus de nos leçons ? demanda Neville.  
- Pendant tous le temps où vous ne vous entraînerez pas. Le samedi sera consacré aux travaux en groupe et le dimanche sera libre.  
- Du boulot en perspective… murmura Neville.

Il reste une heure avant le repas. Je veux que vous courriez autour de la pièce le plus longtemps possible. Il n'est pas question de vitesse ici, seule la durée est importante. Je veux pouvoir mesurer votre endurance afin de vous donner des conseils. Qu'importe le résultat d'aujourd'hui, l'important c'est votre progression. Allez c'est parti, annonça Evans.

Harry se mit à courir en compagnie de Neville. Il apparut rapidement qu'il était d'une difficulté épouvantable de garder un rythme soutenu dans ces conditions. Harry parvenait tant bien que mal à courir mais Neville montra des signes de faiblesses au bout de dix minutes. Courir dans le sable sous cette chaleur était particulièrement éprouvant. Harry tenu une bonne demi-heure alors que Neville s'était arrêté pour s'abreuver au bout de vingt minutes. Quand l'heure fut écoulée, ils se rejoignirent au bord de l'oasis. Chacun d'entre eux se désaltérait en silence.

Harry rejoignit enfin Neville assis sur le sol, il était aussi lessivé que son ami. Evans s'avança vers eux et leurs lança deux serviettes.

- Pour une première, c'était plutôt bien. Potter tu as tenu une demi-heure, ton objectif pour demain sera de trente cinq minutes. Londubat, tu gaspilles ton énergie en faisant des mouvements inutiles avec tes bras et ton souffle n'est pas régulier. Essaie de travailler ça la prochaine fois. Tu verras, ça t'aidera. Maintenant, vous avez quartier libre pour aller dîner mais étant donné les circonstances, je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter le sanctuaire. Reprise de l'entraînement à quatorze heures, expliqua Evans.

Harry et Neville se regardèrent puis sortirent de la salle. Evans referma la porte mais resta à l'intérieur.

- Tu crois qu'il va courir à son tour? Neville

Harry haussa les épaules en fixant la porte. Il resta figé quelques secondes, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Evans Wild était quelqu'un de plutôt difficile à cerner. Son côté nonchalant était une façade, il le savait. Il n'oubliait pas la confrontation de tout à l'heure. Plus qu'une démonstration de force, il avait montré son charisme de chef. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée du sanctuaire, ils virent que les filles étaient déjà en train de s'affairer en cuisine. L'absence d'elfes de maisons avait ses contraintes mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Au contraire, ces dernières semblaient s'amuser en cuisinant.

- Ah vous voilà, ma parole vous étiez en train de faire la sieste ou quoi ? vous avez l'air endormis, les taquina Lucie en souriant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air incrédule avant de se mettre à rire.

- Harry, Neville, asseyez vous, on allait se mettre à table, s'exclama Alexandra en apportant les assiettes.

Une fois assis, Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement tellement sonore que tout le monde se retourna vers lui en riant.

- Evans ne vous a pas fait de cadeaux n'est ce pas ? J'ai déjà suivi plusieurs de ses entraînements et j'ai jamais réussi à le suivre jusqu'au bout, fit la chef de groupe en souriant.  
- On n'a même pas fait une heure d'entraînement et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu une journée éreintante, répondit Neville.  
- Il ne faut pas te démotiver comme ça, Neville. Evans attends beaucoup de vous mais il est encore plus exigeant envers lui-même. Il a passé toute sa vie à se former pour être un Alpha, c'est normal que vous n'arriviez pas à suivre le rythme. J'aurais été très étonnée du contraire. Il va tester votre motivation et n'hésitera pas à exploiter le moindre relâchement. Prouvez-lui qu'il peut compter sur vous ou vous ne partirez pas en mission, annonça-t-elle avec sérieux.  
- Dis-moi Kali, l'autre chef d'Escadron… commença Haley.  
- Cerbère, soupira-t-elle. Il est arrivé à Atlantis à peu près en même temps que Evans. Lui aussi, a été formé dans l'unique but d'être un Alpha. Evans et lui sont rivaux depuis aussi longtemps que je me souviens. Ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. A ma connaissance, ils se sont battus à de nombreuses reprises, même avant que j'arrive. Evans et lui ont cumulé des mois de soins à l'infirmerie à cause de leurs combats. Cependant aucun des eux n'a jamais cédé. Je pensais au départ que c'était une question d'honneur mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça.  
- Ce type… si je le recroise… pesta Lucie.  
- Je ne te le conseille pas, il est aussi mauvais qu'il est doué. Le seul qui arrive à le contrôler c'est Evans. Il n'attend pas d'avoir un prétexte pour provoquer tout le monde en duel. Aucun de vous n'est capable de battre un Alpha de ce niveau. Pas encore… Alors essaie de garder un peu plus ton sang froid, règle Alpha numéro 7, si je ne me trompe pas, dit-t-elle en réfléchissant.  
- Il y a des règles Alphas ? demanda Haley.  
- Oui, de manière officieuse. J'ai toujours vu Evans suivre scrupuleusement ses propres règles. Ce sont des consignes qu'il s'est créé durant sa formation. Il ne vous en a pas parlé car c'est quelque chose de personnel que chacun doit adapter en fonction de sa personnalité. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Evans soit au courant que je connais les siennes. Pour être sincère, c'est sans doute ce que je connais de lui de plus personnel.  
- Quelles sont ses règles ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.  
- Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais discuter les ordres.  
Numéro 2 : Ne jamais posséder ce dont on ne peut se séparer.  
Numéro 3 : Garder son sang froid dans n'importe quelles circonstances.  
Numéro 4 : Ne jamais s'attendre à rien.  
Numéro 5 : Chaque membre d'un Escadron doit être autonome et doit pouvoir prendre le commandement à tout moment.  
Numéro 6 : Les chefs sont les derniers à se retirer lors des missions.  
Numéro 7 : Ne jamais mentir à l'un de ses coéquipiers.  
Numéro 8 : Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses.  
Numéro 9 : Proscrire la pitié et le déshonneur pendant un combat.  
Enfin la dernière règle, un Alpha est au service des autres, pas de lui-même.  
Voilà les règles d'or qu'Evans a toujours suivies scrupuleusement. C'est comme une religion pour lui.

Harry réfléchit à ces règles en tentant d'entrevoir la personnalité d'Evans. Si certaines d'entre elles étaient plutôt extrêmes, il ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient vraiment utiles pour un combattant. Il avait assez d'expérience pour s'en rendre compte. Toutefois, il y avait quelques règles qui restaient à éclaircir. De toute manière, Harry se promit des les graver dans sa mémoire en songeant qu'un jour, cela pourrait lui servir.


	7. Chapter 7

Correctrice : Doxy.**  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Politique.**

Tout le groupe était encore en train de réfléchir sur les règles d'Evans quand celui-ci descendit par l'escalier. Il n'avait plus sa tenue d'Alpha mais un simple jean élimé ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc complètement trempé. Il avait une serviette sur les épaules et s'essuyait avec.

- J'ai réfléchi, cette après-midi, repos. Vous allez visiter l'université. Mieux vous vous repérerez entre ces murs, mieux ce sera. On se retrouve ici à 14h. Potter, rejoins-moi à 13h30 dans la salle de réunion, dit-il sans les regarder.  
- Ça marche, répondit Harry, un peu surpris d'être le seul convoqué.  
- Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? On a préparé tout plein de plats typiques de nos pays et il y en a assez pour un régiment, annonça Lucie.  
- Non merci, j'ai à faire, répondit-il avant d'aller chercher sa baguette dans son sac à dos.

Alexandra le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils puis soupira et reporta son attention sur les autres. Elle sourit en voyant Haley fixer Evans avec insistance. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Lucie aussi avait regardé le postérieur de leur chef d'Escadron. Mais contrairement à sa collègue, elle avait vite détourné son regard. Haley dût sentir son regard car elle se détourna en fixant son assiette non sans avoir rougi. Evans glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et se rendit dans sa chambre.

- C'est notre chef et il ne mange même avec nous. Il montre bien l'exemple pour le renforcement des liens du groupe. C'est bien la peine de nous consigner ici si c'est pour s'éclipser dès qu'on est tous ensemble, pesta Lucie.  
- Ne le juges pas si précipitamment, Lucie. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris de lui, c'est qu'il a une sainte horreur de perdre son temps, expliqua Alexandra.  
- C'est perdre son temps que de manger avec nous ?  
- Evans est la personne la plus complexe que j'ai jamais rencontré. Bien qu'il soit souvent affable, il garde toujours ses distances avec les autres.  
- Tu veux rire ? Il nous avait à peine vu qu'il s'était mit à nous draguer ! fit Lucie, incrédule.  
- Ça c'est une autre histoire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu deux semaines de suite avec la même fille.  
- C'est un…  
- Non… C'est une règle Alpha.  
- Quoi ? Il y a une règle sur les relations de couple ? demanda Haley  
- Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous devez réfléchir en Alpha. Nous nous faisons bon nombre d'ennemis au cours de notre cursus. Si vous ne pouvez atteindre un ennemi par la force, alors attaquez-vous à ses proches.  
- Mais ça ferait de nous… commença Haley.  
- Des machines ? fit remarquer Lucie.  
- Cette règle a une raison d'exister, commenta Harry songeur.  
- Harry… fit Neville en regardant son ami.

Il savait qu'il pensait à Ginny à cet instant. Harry lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais n'arriva pas à convaincre Neville. Evans ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en tenue d'Alpha. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lucie en passant devant son regard noir et disparut. Alexandra changea de sujet pour éviter le silence et le repas se passa dans une note plus joyeuse. Harry retourna ensuite dans sa chambre en attendant le rendez vous fixé par son supérieur.

Il en profita pout fermer les yeux, allongé sur le lit confortable. En deux jours, sa vie avant pris un nouveau virage. Il avait aimé sa vie parisienne mais sa place était au front, il n'en avait jamais été autrement. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et perdit totalement la notion de temps. Lorsqu'il émergea, il regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond. Il était quasiment l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Evans. Il se précipita d'un pas vif vers l'escalier alors que les filles étaient en train de discuter entre elles dans le salon. Il monta les escaliers deux par deux et arriva finalement à l'étage, les jambes assez lourdes à cause de l'exercice qu'il avait fait le matin même.

Il ne vit pas Evans tout de suite. Ce dernier était caché derrière un pilier et étudiait une petite pile de documents sur une table, les sourcils froncés.

- Installe-toi, Potter, j'en ai pour deux minutes, annonça-t-il avant que Harry n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Ce dernier obtempéra et alla s'asseoir derrière la table de réunion. Evans tapota de sa baguette la pile de feuilles qui se tria en deux tas, l'un beaucoup plus important que l'autre. Il soupira et se retourna vers Harry.

- Excuse-moi, ces parchemins doivent être triés rapidement. Si on ne met pas de l'ordre, on se retrouve vite débordé.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, curieux.  
- Des ordres de missions, notre cher directeur veut que nous soyons le plus rapidement opérationnels. Les Alphas sont la principale rentrée d'argent de la fac.  
- Des ordres de missions ? Mais on n'a même pas encore suivi un cours, s'étonna Harry.  
- On doit souvent apprendre sur le tas, mais passons, je t'ai convoqué pour une tout autre raison. Voldemort. J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à propos de lui et ses serviteurs, demanda Evans en regardant la mer par la fenêtre.  
- Eh bien je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles sur ses agissements depuis plus d'un an et…  
- Tu n'y es pas Harry, raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Le présent peut attendre.  
- Je… d'accord. La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de Voldemort je venais d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier. J'avais onze ans et j'allais rentrer à Poudlard. On m'a raconté que j'étais célèbre pour l'avoir anéanti quand j'avais un an.  
- Tu n'en as aucun souvenir je présume ?  
- Quelques bribes. Je sais par exemple que c'est mon père qui est mort en premier. Ma mère m'a protégée jusqu'au bout. Il ne comptait pas la tuer au départ mais elle s'est obstinée à me protéger et…

Evans se retourna vers Harry et semblait visiblement songeur mais ce ne fut l'espace que d'une seconde et il reprit contenance.

- Tu sais pourquoi Voldemort vous a attaqué ?  
- Peter Pettigrow, un ami de mes parents, était le Gardien du Secret de la maison de mes parents. Il les a trahi et a révélé à Voldemort où on se trouvait.  
- Si tu me parlais plutôt de la prophétie…  
- Comment tu…  
- Ton séjour au Ministère de la Magie n'est pas passé inaperçu.  
- Je ne l'ai pas…  
- Potter, sois tu me fais confiance maintenant, soit tu quittes mon Escadron. Me cacher des informations c'est risquer la vie de tout l'Escadron et ça je ne peux le tolérer, le coupa-t-il d'une voix plus sèche.  
- Je…  
- Tu veux que je fasse un serment de sorcier pour te rassurer ?

Harry soutint son regard un instant avant de soupirer avec résignation et il lui raconta tout son histoire. Evans ne le coupa plus et le laissa parler en prenant quelques notes. Quand Harry eut terminé, il fit les cents pas en réfléchissant.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'Horcruxes. C'est intéressant, il va falloir qu'on creuse le sujet. Je vais exposer les faits aux autres ce soir, juste ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir pour nos missions, le reste restera entre nous. Je ne peux pas envoyer les autres en combat réel maintenant, ils ne sont pas prêts. Haley et Neville n'ont pas encore assez confiance dans leurs capacités. Lucie a un potentiel qu'elle n'exploite pas et elle est trop impulsive. Alexandra est compétente mais elle ne s'est jamais battue en dehors d'Atlantis.

Harry se mit à sourire en écoutant Evans.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas intervenu tout à l'heure. Tu étudiais nos capacités.  
- L'épreuve de sélection des Alphas n'est qu'une pâle démonstration technique. Vous aviez une vague idée de ce qui vous attendait. La véritable épreuve d'un Alpha est son aptitude à réagir face à l'inconnu.  
- Mais c'est sur le terrain qu'on apprend ces réflexes, pas dans une école !  
- Ça viendra, mais pas avant de leur avoir enseigné quelques rudiments. Ça serait suicidaire. Je les testerais pendant les cours et je déciderais pour chaque membre quand il sera apte. En attendant, toi et moi nous partirons aux renseignements. Les autres ne seront pas lésés, j'ai prévu plusieurs missions à l'extérieur, histoire qu'ils voient comment les professionnels se battent. Mais assez parlé, les autres vont nous attendre. Il est temps que vous preniez vos repères dans l'université. Connaître un endroit est un avantage stratégique.  
- C'est vrai, on peut savoir où sont les endroits où se défendre le mieux et ceux à éviter.  
- Et également où trouver les plus belles filles, plaisanta Evans en faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry rit et le suivit vers l'escalier. Les autres les attendaient au pied de l'escalier. Alexandra se leva de son fauteuil en les voyant arriver et demanda aux filles de la suivre vers l'ascenseur. Elles partirent en premier puis se fut le tour des garçons. Alexandra entama ainsi la visite guidée de la fac. Elle leur présenta avec précision l'agencement exact des dortoirs puis ils se rendirent à la serre des créatures magiques. Cette serre avait un agencement spécial. Elle était disposée sur trois étages répartis en quatre compartiments chacun avec des différences climatiques propres. Ainsi on pouvait reproduire l'environnement de toutes les créatures du globe. Alexandra expliqua que seuls les Alphas et les Aurors de haut niveau étaient autorisés à se rendre seuls au niveau les plus élevés.

Alexandra leur montra ensuite l'aile des études théoriques. Ici se trouvait une gigantesque bibliothèque sur deux étages ainsi qu'un grand amphithéâtre pour ceux destinés à suivre des études en droit. Le bâtiment suivant accueillait la section des sciences. C'est ici qu'on étudiait les potions, l'astronomie ou encore les sciences expérimentales. Ils perdirent Evans en route à ce moment là. Harry aurait juré l'avoir vu aborder deux nouvelles élèves dans un couloir. La visite continua avec la Zone Libre, l'endroit où l'on organisait les fêtes et autres rassemblements. Ils découvrirent ensuite plus en détails la cafétéria et la centrale des combat, QG des Aurors. Puis vint le tour du centre des sports où Harry put découvrir avec émerveillement que le dernier étage du bâtiment était découvert pour donner place à un grand terrain de Quiddich. Avec la vue de l'océan et la fac entière comme aire de jeux, il s'imaginait déjà virevolter sur son balai à la recherche d'un vif d'or.

Avec regret, ils quittèrent ce lieu pour se rendre à la serre aux plantes où ce fut le vrai Disneyland de Neville tellement il était enthousiasmé par la variété de végétaux dans la fac disposait. Vinrent ensuite les bâtiments des sortilèges et de métamorphose où Alexandra leur apprit, à la surprise générale, que des cours pour devenir Animagus étaient dispensés en toute illégalité la nuit moyennant une somme d'argent importante. La visite des trois derniers bâtiments conclut pratiquement leur après-midi. Le bâtiment des inventions ayant des zones restreintes pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ne purent l'explorer complètement. Ils se rattrapèrent avec celui de l'Arithmancie et de l'Etude Runique ainsi que le très intriguant bâtiment de la magie ancienne. Chaque élève qu'ils croisèrent à l'intérieur semblait à la limite de la paranoïa, protégeant leurs parchemins des regards comme s'ils contenaient tous les secrets de la sorcellerie.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers les dortoirs lorsqu'un groupe d'Alpha arriva en face d'eux. Harry se mit sur ses gardes, s'attendant au même genre de mésaventure que le matin. Cependant, Alexandra se figea et salua la fille qui semblait être à la tête de leur groupe. Elle avait quelque chose dans son allure et son attitude qui la rendait différente du reste de son équipe. Harry fut surpris de voir comment les chefs d'Escadron semblaient se démarquer des autres et ce n'était pas que son physique le troublait, bien qu'elle soit plutôt belle. Ses cheveux blonds soigneusement bouclés descendaient en cascade devant ses yeux bleus. Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait d'elle, quelque chose qui inspirait le respect. Harry vit l'insigne de chef d'Escadron et imita la chef de groupe suivi bientôt par les autres. Cette dernière hocha la tête pour rendre le salut.

- On m'a chargée de vous remettre ceci, dit-elle en tendant une petite enveloppe à Alexandra. Gemini, tâche de te tenir tranquille, tu sais qu'on n'a pas une marge de manœuvre très grande et tu as déjà envoyé la moitié de l'escadron Noir à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle en penchant sa tête pour regarder derrière eux.

Harry se retourna rapidement et vit qu'Evans n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'était aussi arrêté et regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, le postérieur de Lucie. Cette dernière le foudroya du regard ce qui le fit sourire. Il reprit sa marche vers eux et les dépassa.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute, Sed, je te signale que je n'ai fait que défendre mon Escadron.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois te justifier. Je te dis juste… enfin, fais attention, soupira-t-elle avant de partir.  
- Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour moi ? plaisanta-t-il en affichant un petit sourire.

Il la regarda partir avec son Escadron en reprenant son sérieux.

- Qui c'était ? demanda Haley.  
- Sedna, chef du quatrième Escadron, nom de code Glacius, répondit Alexandra.  
- En tout cas, cet Escadron là à l'air plus sympathique que le précédent, commenta Neville.  
- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, il faut toujours être sur tes gardes, être en confiance avec un Alpha extérieur serait dangereux. Cependant, tu as sans doute un peu raison. Sedna est très compétente et a toujours fait preuve de droiture. L'ennui avec elle c'est qu'elle ne parle pratiquement jamais ce qui la rend plutôt difficile à cerner.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de retourner dans leur sanctuaire quand un éclat d'argent attira leur attention. Un Patronus de la forme d'un cygne vola vers eux avec grâce et se posa sur une des colonnes ionique. Une voix qu'Harry avait déjà entendue quelque part résonna de la forme argentée.

- Mon contact confirme que c'est plus grave que prévu, il avance rapidement. Je t'envoie les informations. Dernière chose, je ne veux plus de ce genre de démonstration, tu n'es plus un gamin.

Harry regarda Evans qui avait le visage fermé. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait en ce qui concerne les informations mais la réprimande lui paraissait plutôt sévère. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait que défendre son Escadron. Il vit Alexandra se rapprocher de lui et ouvrir la bouche mais il la stoppa d'une main.

- Je m'attendais à pire venant d'elle mais elle a raison. Je vais aller voir de quoi retournent ces informations. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer au sanctuaire, je vous rejoins pour le dîner.  
- Mais…

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et lui tourna le dos pour se rendre vers la tour administrative. Alexandra parut attristée mais reprit rapidement son aplomb. Cela semblait être une constante chez les Alphas, prendre des coups et s'en remettre la seconde d'après. Ils rentrèrent donc au sanctuaire avec une humeur maussade. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner et Harry décida d'aller explorer sa fameuse salle personnelle au premier étage. Il se présenta devant la première porte sur sa gauche mais il n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir, on aurait même dit que la porte le repoussait littéralement. Il essaya avec la suivante avec le même effet. Il se demanda s'il y avait un mécanisme spécial comme pour la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Cependant la troisième porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Il ressentit une chaleur similaire à la première fois qu'il avait saisi sa baguette.

Il eut une agréable surprise en constatant ce que la salle lui avait réservée. Elle était la parfaite copie de la Salle sur Demande pendant les séances de l'AD. Il avait pensé à cette fameuse année en touchant la poignée. C'était peut-être de cette façon que la salle procédait. Il regarda chaque élément en faisant le tour de la pièce, se laissant bercer par la nostalgie.

- Ca semble si près et si loin à la fois, tu ne trouves pas ? fit la voix de Neville derrière lui.  
- Oui, je ressens quelque chose comme ça.  
- Moi aussi, je suis souvent tenté de me laisser bercer par mes souvenirs mais je me suis dit que c'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Je veux dire, Poudlard est sacré pour moi et j'adorais les séances de l'AD. Je me dis maintenant qu'on est ici sur Atlantis, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence.  
- Alors on va faire de notre mieux, pas vrai ? dit Harry en souriant.  
- Et comment ! répondit Neville avec énergie.  
- Tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi ? Je voulais faire quelques duels avant le repas.  
- D'accord mais à une condition…  
- Laquelle ? demanda Harry, étonné.  
- Ne me ménage pas. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ils se mirent en position à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent sous les sorts des deux anciens de Poudlard. Même si Harry avait souvent l'avantage, Neville ne se contentait pas de résister. Il apprenait de ses erreurs et s'appliquait à chaque échange. Il réussit même à le désarmer à plusieurs reprises. Cependant après un échange plus violent, Neville fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'Haley. Cette dernière leur annonça qu'Evans était revenu et qu'il voulait leur dire quelques mots avant de dîner

Ils descendirent l'escalier en discutant des sorts qu'utilisaient Haley lors de son club de duel. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils virent que leurs collègues étaient déjà tous assis sur les fauteuils et le canapé à l'exception d'Evans qui était debout.

- Potter, Londubat, Jansen, asseyez vous, fit ce dernier en les voyant arriver.

Il avait toujours ses traits impassibles sur son visage. Harry songea que ça ne devait rien augurer de bon. Evans attendit qu'ils soient assis puis il leva les yeux vers l'assemblée.

- Demain vous commencerez les cours généraux. Voilà vos consignes, je veux que chacun de vous soit attentif et studieux. Je ne veux avoir aucun commentaire sur votre comportement de la part des professeurs. Ensuite, vous reviendrez ici et vous suivrez mon programme. Potter, on va renforcer tes capacités de duelliste et t'apprendre quelques sorts qui peuvent t'être utiles. Tu sembles relativement polyvalent en terme de rapidité, esquive, vitesse ou force. Tu es bon mais un Alpha ne peut pas se contenter de ce niveau. Londubat, on va vite devoir combler ton retard dans les duels. Je charge Kali et Jensen de t'aider. Je pense que leurs conseils te permettront de vite rattraper les autres si tu y mets suffisamment de volonté. Considérez que vous aurez une après-midi chargée. Ramirez, tu seras avec moi demain. J'aurais quelques propositions à te faire pour mettre en avant tes capacités. Kali, ce soir toi et moi on fera le programme de l'Escadron. Des questions ?  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Alexandra en fronçant les sourcils  
- J'ai pensé qu'il serait nécessaire de cadrer tout le monde afin qu'on puisse tous être opérationnel le plus rapidement possible, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? firent Lucie et Harry en même temps.

Evans ne les regarda pas et fixait toujours Alexandra, bien qu'il aie très bien entendu leur question. Harry en était certain.

- On a le droit de savoir, fit Neville à voix basse mais audible.

Gemini tourna enfin sa tête et regarda Neville droit dans les yeux ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Evans soupira profondément avant de lui répondre.

- Je viens d'apprendre que Voldemort a lancé une offensive sur plusieurs fronts. Le ministère Anglais a maintenant la plupart des directeurs de services sous Imperium. Les Détraqueurs ont fait un massacre à Glasgow et plusieurs géants ont fait des dégâts effroyables dans Londres. Je manque encore d'informations précises pour le moment.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, pesta Harry en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux.  
- Je n'ai parlé que de ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre, annonça sombrement Evans.

Toute l'assemblée fut sous le choc. Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que Voldemort serait aussi actif.

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, plusieurs gouvernements vont faire des conférences de presse pour annoncer aux Moldus notre existence. Cela montre qu'ils ne maîtrisent plus rien, ils n'ont plus le choix.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ça serait contre les lois sur… commença Haley  
- Les ministères de la magie de l'Europe de l'Ouest conseillent à leur communauté de ne plus utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques et de s'habiller en Moldus quand ils sortent de chez eux.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est stupide, c'est faire le jeu de Voldemort, pesta Lucie.  
- Et que crois-tu qu'il arrivera lorsque les Moldus auront connaissance de notre existence et sauront que c'est les nôtres qui sont responsables de leurs malheurs ? répondit sèchement Gemini.  
- Que ce soit clair, ce que je vous dis maintenant ne doit pas sortir de ces murs, pas même pour le dire à vos amis. Je prends des gros risques personnels en vous disant tout ça. Je pourrais au mieux être renvoyé.  
- Ev… Gemini, comment crois tu que les autorités de la fac vont pouvoir cacher ça ? demanda Haley.  
- Très bien, voilà ce que je pense. Seuls les chefs Alphas ont été informés ou le seront prochainement. Cela correspond bien aux prérogatives du propriétaire de l'université. Si les étudiants sont informés que leurs familles sont en danger ils quitteront la fac et cela ferait perdre beaucoup trop d'argent à Atlantis. Ceux qui voudront rester et faire carrière seront déprimés à l'idée que même s'ils ressortent avec un diplôme Atlante, il y a de fortes chances qu'il n'y ait personne pour les embaucher en ressortant.  
- Comment tu crois qu'ils vont s'y prendre pour organiser cette désinformation ? demanda Harry.  
- Ils vont sans doute faire croire que les hiboux sont porteurs d'une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça. En relâchant quelques rapaces ou Sombrals dehors, le ménage sera vite fait, répondit Alexandra.  
- Ce n'est pas tout. Très peu d'entre nous le savent mais il y a des presses magiques au sous-sol de la tour d'administration. Elles ont été installées récemment pour ouvrir une filière journalistique, expliqua Evans.  
- Tu veux rire ? s'exclama Alexandra, stupéfaite.  
- Ne me dis pas que… commença Neville.  
- Je crois que la Gazette du Sorcier ou son équivalent dans chaque pays n'aura plus besoin d'être importée, la direction de l'école sera le nouvel éditeur de la version Atlante.  
- On se croirait dans une dictature. Ce n'est pas possible, le directeur ne peut pas nous tenir dans l'ignorance comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'une école, fit Haley.  
- C'est là que tu te trompes. Le directeur est un sorcier véreux. Il fera tout pour engranger un maximum de profit et cette situation est une aubaine pour lui. En gérant l'information, il peut non seulement maintenir le nombre d'élèves dans son université mais également en accueillir bien d'autres qui voudront fuir le chaos. Le projet de créer une extension de la section des Aurors est d'ailleurs relancé. La rumeur dit aussi que trois nouveaux Escadrons d'Alphas seront bientôt recrutés. Bientôt on croulera sous les propositions et plus on sera d'Escadrons, plus on rapportera de l'argent. Cela bien sûr, sans aucune considération sur le niveau requis des Alphas. Cela se terminera forcément en boucherie. C'est pourquoi je vous l'ordonne : interdiction de fournir des informations aux autres élèves. En fait, il serait mieux que vous reveniez au sanctuaire après les cours. La tension va monter rapidement et la rivalité entre les Alphas pour être sur les missions les mieux rémunérés va être sans précédent. C'est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite vous entraîner au mieux le plus vite possible. Je ne veux pas dramatiser, mais maintenant, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous de soutenir autant cette histoire. Je ne serais qu'insister sur le fait que vous devez signer vos reviews si vous souhaitez obtenir des réponses à vos questions. A lundi prochain 


	8. Chapter 8

Correctrice : Doxy**  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Des premiers cours mouvementés.**

Cette nuit là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Les paroles d'Evans avaient vite fait d'éclipser l'euphorie de la rentrée à Atlantis. Il avait oublié quelques instants ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il avait eu tort. Voldemort n'avait pas chômé, et la situation était devenue catastrophique. Evans avait raison, ils devaient tous se mettre au travail le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à l'aube et décida de se lever aussitôt sans tenir compte de sa fatigue. Il alla prendre sa douche qui était attenante à sa chambre. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien car quand il en ressortit, il était plus en forme. Il ouvrit sa porte et fut surpris de voir que tout le monde s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville qui parlait avec Haley.

- Bonjour Harry, dit ce dernier en le voyant arriver.  
- Bonjour, je vois que tout le monde a eu la même idée, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Oui, commenta Neville. On a tous hâte de commencer.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner une nouvelle fois sans Evans. Ce dernier surprit tout le monde en arrivant non pas par la porte de sa chambre mais par l'ascenseur magique, avec un grand sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il regarda tout son Escadron, visiblement satisfait de les voir tous debout.

- Attends, j'étais la première levée et le soleil se levait à peine. Quand es tu sorti ? demanda Lucie, un peu contrariée.  
- Je ne me suis pas couché, j'avais des tas de choses à faire, répondit-il avant de poser son sac sur le canapé et de les rejoindre à table.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? demanda Haley.  
- Du matériel. En fait, je dois dire que je suis assez content de votre sérieux. On va pouvoir se mettre au travail en reprenant les bases. Je veux tout le monde dans ma salle d'entraînement quand vous aurez fini, déclara Evans en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers son sac et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Il en sortit un Eclair de Feu. Il se retourna vers les autres et le lança à Alexandra qui l'attrapa au vol. Avant qu'elle ait pu poser la moindre question, il replongea dans le sac et en ressortit un autre qu'il lança à Neville. Il réitéra le geste pour Haley et Lucie puis s'arrêta en regardant Harry.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu as déjà le tien, non ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Bien. Potter, je veux que tu finisses notre logo avant les cours. Ah, une dernière chose. J'ai contacté vos familles hier soir. Etant donné les circonstances, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi avant notre première mission. J'ai fait en sorte de leur donner suffisamment d'instructions pour qu'ils se mettent tous en sécurité. Il y a un lieu sûr où ils vont pouvoir se réfugier en attendant que les choses se calment. Il nous restera plus qu'à trouver un moyen de communication fiable pour dialoguer avec eux. Je suis le Gardien du Secret de ce lieu. Il est devenu très difficile de sortir d'ici sans autorisation mais je pense que moins notre cher directeur en saura, mieux ça sera.  
- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant… Cet endroit est vraiment sûr ? demanda Lucie, inquiète.  
- Il y a très peu de personnes qui connaissent cet endroit. De toute façon, ils seront plus en sûreté qu'avant. J'ai installé toutes les sécurités que je connais mais si vous avez d'autres propositions, vous pourrez aller les installer vous-mêmes, mais pas maintenant. Il faudra qu'on soit en mission à l'extérieur pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre absence.  
- Quand tu dis que tu as contacté nos familles tu voulais dire… commença Neville.  
- Tous vos proches. Pour toi, Londubat, j'ai essayé de convaincre ta grand-mère mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle a dit que les Mangemorts ne la feront pas quitter sa maison. Par ailleurs, elle avait l'air plutôt fière de toi quand je lui ai dis que tu avais décidé d'apprendre à combattre. Elle a décidé de transférer tes parents dans ce lieu cette nuit avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les parents de Jansen sont dans le milieu médical, ils s'occuperont de tes parents une fois là-bas. C'est eux qui se sont proposés. Ta petite sœur, dit-il en se tournant vers Haley, n'est pas en âge d'aller à l'école mais si elle reste coincée trop longtemps, elle pourra suivre des cours par correspondance. Tes grands-parents maternels sont aussi là-bas. Ramirez, ton père a dit que tu ne devais pas t'en faire pour lui, qu'il savait comment se débrouiller pour vivre dans la clandestinité. Ta mère, ta tante Mary et sa famille sont à l'abri. Potter, étant donné ta fugue je n'ai pas voulu dire aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix que tu étais un Alpha. De toute façon, ils ont décidé depuis le début de se battre. Les Dursleys m'ont claqué la porte au nez en pestant contre toi donc je ne les ai pas forcés à me suivre, conclut-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Bien qu'il ait espéré que tous ses proches seraient maintenant dans un abri sûr, il savait qu'Evans avait raison. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu se mettre à l'abri alors que Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Quand aux Dursleys, il aurait été utopiste de croire qu'ils suivraient un sorcier en le croyant sur parole. Evans attendit un moment pour voir s'ils avaient d'autres questions mais devant le silence, il décida de monter l'escalier. Harry le suivit aussitôt, suivi de près par le reste de l'Escadron. Quand il entra dans la salle d'Evans, il s'aperçut qu'il pénétrait en fait dans une grande prairie. Le ciel artificiel était vraiment convaincant et il pouvait même sentir l'air frais lui balayer le visage. Il rejoignit Evans à quelques mètres de lui et attendit que tout le monde soit là en détaillant la salle.

- Jansen, tu vas te mettre avec Kali, Londubat avec Ramirez, Potter avec moi. Si vous avez des remarques à faire à vos opposants, n'hésitez pas, c'est comme ça qu'on progressera. Potter, c'est aussi valable pour toi.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête pour approuver. Ils se mirent en position en formant deux lignes. Harry observa son adversaire avec attention. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu se battre en duel. Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il se décida à attaquer.

- Stupefix, lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Evans.

Sa voix fut couverte par les échanges des autres. L'éclair rouge fonça vers Gemini qui fit un geste au dernier moment pour l'esquiver. Harry fut surpris de sa passivité et continua à l'attaquer avec ce sortilège. Les éclairs de stupefixion plurent sur Evans sans l'atteindre. Il les esquivait au dernier moment et se recentrait sur Harry sans une seule fois lever sa baguette. Harry tenta de varier en lança des maléfices d'entrave et de désarmement mais n'obtint pas plus de succès ce qui l'énerva. Il avait l'impression que son chef se moquait de lui. Il lança une succession de trois autres Stupefix et cette fois-ci, Gemini réagit. Il esquiva le premier éclair d'un mouvement rapide, dévia le second avec sa baguette comme s'il chassait une mouche et établit un bouclier juste à temps devant le troisième. Ce dernier eut l'effet de renvoyer le sort sur Harry.

Il l'esquiva en bougeant rapidement mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Evans il se prit une parcelle de terre au visage ce qui l'aveugla. Il n'avait pas encore mis les mains sur son visage qu'il se retrouva suspendu en l'air par le pied et se prit presque instantanément un Stupefix. Evans le fit redescendre doucement et lança Enervatum pour retirer son maléfice. Il s'avança vers Harry et lui tendit sa baguette.

- Les sortilèges offensifs ne sont pas tout, Potter, un des éléments clé dans un duel, c'est la surprise. Si tu es capable d'imagination, même un adversaire supérieur à toi peut être vaincu. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu as fait preuve d'impatience, ce qui m'a permis de te surprendre en contre-attaquant. Tu dois être maître de tes émotions et rester impassible dans un combat. Allez, on recommence.

Harry avait bien enregistré les conseils d'Evans. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit de manière condescendante mais plutôt comme l'aurait fait un ami. Il se remit en place et se concentra à nouveau. Une heure passa rapidement et ils commencèrent tous à être fatigués. Evans donna le signal d'arrêt. Harry était épuisé mais content de lui. En l'espace d'une heure il avait bien progressé. Il avait même failli avoir son adversaire à deux reprises. Se battre avec quelqu'un d'un niveau supérieur au sien était des plus motivants. Ils allèrent tous se laver avant de se préparer à aller à leur premier cours.

Harry alla chercher son matériel à dessin et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine. Les autres le rejoignirent et proposèrent leurs idées. Il fut adopté à l'unanimité que l'Escadron adopterait un blason des plus symboliques : un aigle déployant ses ailes avec un serpent entre ses serres. Evans sourit en reproduisant le dessin d'Harry sur des blasons vierges. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, chacun d'entre eux arboraient fièrement leurs armes au niveau de leur avant-bras gauche.

- Et pour vos noms de code, des idées ? demanda Alexandra avec curiosité.  
- Ben… je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment y penser, annonça Neville.  
- Moi non plus, dit Harry, je pense que je garderais mon nom d'emprunt pour le moment.  
- Jansen ? fit Evans.  
- Je pensais garder mon nom. Maintenant que je sais que ma famille est à l'abri. Je n'ai plus à craindre pour eux. Je suis fière de me battre contre Voldemort et il ne me forcera pas à me cacher, répondit-elle joyeusement.  
- Tu as raison. Et toi, Lucie ? interrogea Alexandra.  
- J'opte pour Ramirez. Je trouve qu'il convient parfaitement à une fille aussi jolie et intelligente telle que moi, répondit la concernée en se pavanant.  
- Bien, tout le monde reste groupé et n'oubliez pas le salut aux profs, conclut Evans.

Ils se mirent en route après avoir pris leurs affaires et sortirent par groupe de trois par l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés dans les dortoirs, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'université. Le premier cours de la journée était celui de l'apprentissage du combat magique et se déroulait dans la centrale au combat. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur ils purent voir que ce cours était exclusivement réservé aux Alphas. Evans les guida jusqu'à un grand amphithéâtre. Etant donné le nombre d'Alphas à Atlantis, ce dernier ne devait être rempli que sur un centième de sa surface. Ils se placèrent dans un coin gauche tout au fond. Chaque Escadron semblait prendre ses distances avec les autres. Quelques chefs d'Escadrons saluèrent Evans de la tête mais la plupart les ignorèrent totalement.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'une personne se dirige vers l'estrade de l'amphithéâtre. Il s'agissait de la même femme qui avait recueilli leurs choix d'orientation en arrivant. Elisabeth Laurion, Professeur des Arts de Combat. Le silence complet s'installa à son entrée et tous les élèves se levèrent pour la saluer. La plupart d'entre eux, n'ayant pas l'habitude de saluer leur Professeur, eurent un temps de retard mais cela ne fut pas mal perçu.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le Professeur Laurion. Je serais chargée de vous enseigner l'Art du Combat pendant tout le temps où vous serez à Atlantis. Mon rôle, vous concernant, va au-delà de mon travail de professeur puisque je suis votre responsable. Tout ordre de mission ne sera valide que par mon accord et vous serez tenus de me rendre des comptes, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt sec en regardant Cerbère et Evans. Je ne connais pas encore vos capacités dans mon domaine, mais sachez que je demande le même travail à tout le monde donc je n'accepterais aucune excuse par rapport à une quelconque faiblesse. Vous êtes les forces d'élite d'Atlantis ce qui exige de vous un certain niveau. Pour vous montrer le niveau que j'attends de vous à la fin de cette année, je vais faire appel à deux des Alphas les plus expérimentés parmi vous. Sedna, Cerbère, en place, annonça-t-elle d'un geste de la tête.

Les deux élèves se levèrent et descendirent les gradins sous le regard de l'assemblée. Si Cerbère arborait ce petite sourire malsain qui lui était propre, Sedna restait complètement impassible, son visage dénué de toute expression.

- Regardez bien, ça pourra vous être utile, murmura Evans avec sérieux.

L'attention d'Harry fut à son comble lorsqu'ils furent en position. Les deux élèves se toisèrent un moment avant que Cerbère ne passe à l'attaque. Ce fut un florilège de sorts puissants qui jaillirent de sa baguette quasi simultanément. Sedna bougea rapidement en faisant des mouvements de gymnastique d'une grande souplesse. Cependant Harry voyait mal comment elle tiendrait encore longtemps devant une pluie de sorts si violente. Les deux adversaires ne semblaient pas du même niveau. Cerbère fit des gestes complexes avec sa baguette en murmurant des paroles inaudibles et pointa sa baguette de nouveau vers Sedna. Cette dernière ne bougea pas et le regardait comme s'il n'existait pas. Sa maîtrise de ses sentiments était vraiment remarquable.

- Pillona, cria Cerbère en lançant une série de sorts sur elle.

Cette technique était incroyable. A peine un premier sort avait-il été lancé qu'un suivant arrivait. Avant même que le premier ait eu le temps de toucher Sedna, ce n'était pas moins d'une dizaine de sorts qui étaient déjà dirigés sur elle. Elle fit des mouvements circulaire avec sa baguette et la pointa vers Cerbère mais ne prononça aucun mot. Les premiers sorts s'abattirent sur une sorte de mur invisible. La puissance des déflagrations allaient crescendo à mesure où toujours plus de sorts se heurtaient dessus.

D'où il était, Harry pouvait sentir le souffle des explosions, toujours plus fort. Une lumière jaillit de la baguette de Sedna et les sorts commencèrent à rebondir sur son mur. Si la contre-attaque fut dans un premier temps imprécise, nombre de sort commencèrent à se percuter les uns contre les autres. Il y eut alors une grosse fumée qui se répandit sur la surface de combat. Les spectateurs ne purent bientôt plus suivre ce qui se passait, seuls des éclats de lumière montraient que le combat continuait. Soudain, il eut un bang sonore et les explosions s'arrêtèrent en même temps que les sorts.

La fumée se dissipa rapidement laissant apparaître tout d'abord le professeur Laurion, puis peu de temps après, les deux chefs d'Escadrons, leurs baguettes toujours levées l'une contre l'autre. Sedna avait du sang qui coulait sur sa joue mais ne s'en inquiétait nullement. Cerbère quand à lui, avait une légère entaille à son bras droit et sa coiffure soignée en avait pris un coup.

- Retournez à vos places, ordonna Laurion.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Sedna ne semblait pas déstabilisée et s'assit comme si de rien était. Cerbère, lui, lui jeta un regard venimeux.

- Voilà ce que j'attends de vous en ce qui concerne les compétences magiques, maintenant, un bon Alpha est beaucoup plus que ça. Il ne doit pas seulement savoir agiter sa baguette magique mais aussi se servir de sa tête, expliqua leur professeur.  
- Elle plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? On n'aura jamais un tel niveau. Je n'ai jamais vu un échange pareil, murmura Haley.  
- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, démissionne tout de suite, répondit Evans d'un ton sec. Ce niveau, c'est le minimum que j'attends de vous. Sedna et Cerbère n'ont montrés que des sortilèges courants.

Neville déglutit bruyamment et même Harry ne fut pas rassuré.

- Je ne pensais pas que Sedna était si forte, commenta t-il. Je veux dire… c'est un bouclier incroyablement puissant qu'elle a dû utiliser pour stopper une telle attaque. Cerbère est vraiment dangereux, je n'avais jamais vu une succession de sorts pareils.  
- Parmi les six chefs d'Escadron de première année, Sedna a toujours été surnommée la muraille de glace. Elle est de loin la meilleure en défense, surpassant même la plupart des autres années, expliqua Alexandra.  
- C'est à elle que je dois mon meilleur sortilège défensif, rajouta Evans.  
- J'ignorais que vous vous étiez entraînés ensemble, s'étonna Kali.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Kali.

Il n'avait pas dit ça d'un ton cassant mais cela sembla vexer Alexandra. Le cours fut des plus instructifs. Il n'avait rien avoir avec les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. Le gouffre qu'il y avait entre les ASPICS et le niveau enseigné était vraiment profond. Même Harry eut du mal à tout comprendre. Les exercices qu'ils devaient pratiquer demandaient une grande concentration et des mouvements de baguette particulièrement complexes. Il prit beaucoup de notes pour pouvoir s'exercer aussitôt leurs cours matinaux terminés.

Dire qu'il était très motivé était un euphémisme. Il était très excité à l'idée de pouvoir réaliser des sorts aussi sophistiqués que ceux que les deux chefs d'Escadrons avaient pu montrer. A la pause de dix heures, les Alphas ne bougèrent pas car ils avaient cours dans la même salle. Ils discutaient entre eux, certains avec plus d'animation que d'autres. Evans s'était absenté sans dire un mot. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit discrètement alors que son Escadron parlait avec animation du duel auquel ils avaient assisté. Alexandra lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit juste par un sourire poli.

C'est alors que d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Des Aurors, à en juger par la tenue mais pas seulement. Le cours de Culture Internationale était apparemment dispensé à de nombreuses filières. Il en eut la confirmation en voyant qu'Hermione et Erwan se joignaient également à eux. Ce dernier regarda brièvement Harry avant de froncer les sourcils et d'aller s'asseoir avec Hermione de l'autre côté de l'amphi. Harry l'avait prévu, Erwan devait lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenu personnellement de son déménagement. Il y eut un raffut non loin d'eux. Le chef d'Escadron qui avait participé à la démonstration aux côtés d'Evans était en train d'incendier un élève pour avoir osé s'asseoir à côté de lui. Après ça, aucun élève n'osa s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, blonde et plutôt trapue arriva à son tour et posa ses affaires sur un bureau qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est Parker. On a vraiment de la poisse, pesta Alexandra d'un air dégoûté.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? demanda Lucie.  
- Elle a une grande soif d'autorité et les Alphas sont un frein à ses prétentions. L'idée que des élèves aient plus de pouvoir qu'elle la révulse et elle le montre clairement. C'est bizarre, d'habitude elle enseigne les lois, c'est pour ça que je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici.  
- Pourquoi nous l'avoir affectée alors ?

Alexandra haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace.

- Je suis le Professeur Parker et je vous enseignerais la Culture Internationale cette année. Cette matière consiste à vous enseigner les uses et coutumes de nombreux pays, ainsi que leurs mœurs et leur histoire. Notre directeur souhaite que les élèves d'Atlantis puissent s'adapter très rapidement s'ils doivent travailler dans un pays qui n'est pas le leur. Je vais commencer…  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, murmura Lucie avec dégoût.

Evans se tourna vers elle et la regarda sévèrement. Visiblement il désapprouvait le fait qu'un membre de l'Escadron fasse le moindre commentaire désobligeant pendant un cours.

- … mais avant de nous attaquer aux us et coutumes du monde, j'ai décidé de vous donner un petit exercice que vous devrez me rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Cela me servira à mieux vous connaître mais également que vous vous connaissiez mieux, quelque soit vos origines et vos filières. Vous allez tirer au sort le nom d'une personne dans la salle et vous devrez faire un petit rapport sur elle. Famille, origine, hobbies… je compte sur vous pour que ce soit le plus détaillé possible.

Alexandra regarda Evans la bouche ouverte, mais celui-ci avait déjà froncé les sourcils et échangé un regard éloquent avec Sedna qui s'était tournée vers lui. Un chef d'Escadron se leva en levant une main.

- Oui ? l'interrogea Parker avec un sourire narquois.  
- Excusez-moi Professeur, il me semble que ce travail ne nous concerne pas, dit-il avec amusement.  
- Et pourquoi ça je vous prie ?  
- Nous… je veux dire les Alphas, avons un code du secret bien spécifique. Les renseignements sur nous ne peuvent être transmis en dehors de nos Escadrons selon l'article 09C.  
- Je connais bien cet article Mr Flyer…

L'Alpha grimaça. Il ne sembla pas apprécier le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son véritable nom.

- … C'est pourquoi j'en ai discuté avec notre directeur. Il m'a écouté et a été très attentif à ma demande. Il a décidé de faire un petit erratum provisoire à cette règle. Il a ajouté que cela lui permettrait de mieux vous connaître, fit-elle visiblement contente de voir l'amusement céder la place à la colère chez le jeune homme.  
- Il n'a pas le droit, c'est à l'encontre de ce que sont les Alphas, rétorqua-t-il avec vigueur.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter les ordres de votre directeur, Flyer, maintenant asseyez-vous, que je puisse procéder au tirage au sort.

Nombre d'Alphas parurent outrés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- On ne peut pas… Gemini, il doit bien y avoir un article contre ça. Le directeur n'a pas le droit d'abroger un article de notre règlement. On ne dépend pas directement de lui, n'est-ce pas ? pesta Alexandra.  
- Il semble vouloir démontrer que c'est lui le règlement, mais on s'y attendait, non ? Il veut depuis toujours contrôler les Alphas pour en faire ses jouets. Seulement, l'essence même de notre filière est notre liberté. Il tient donc à avoir le plus de renseignements possible sur nous afin de nous … dissuader d'être contre lui, expliqua Evans.  
- On ne va rien faire contre ça ? s'étonna Haley.  
- A part quitter l'université, on devra suivre les directives, conclut-il.  
- Puisque vous avez commencé à vous lever, je vais demander à chaque chef d'Escadron de venir mettre leur nom ainsi que ceux de son équipe dans cette urne, annonça joyeusement Parker en tapotant de sa main une urne en bois.

Les Alphas furieux, ne lui obéirent pas. Cerbère lui avait même complètement tourné le dos. Certains avaient les bras croisés, bien décidés à ne pas se plier à l'autorité.

- Ecrivez vos noms, ordonna Evans en leur tendant des morceaux de parchemins.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'étonna Alexandra.  
- Faites ce que je vous dis, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plus sévère.

Ne voulant pas lui désobéir, tous s'exécutèrent non sans rechigner. Lucie lui jeta carrément son parchemin pour montrer son mécontentement. Même Harry fut déçu du manque de caractère de son chef. Ce dernier garda un visage impassible en collectant les parchemins. Il ramassa le parchemin de Lucie, tombé par terre, et se leva. Ce geste attira l'attention de tous les élèves. Certains Alphas le regardèrent étonnés mais la plupart d'entre eux prirent ce geste comme une trahison. Evans les ignora et se fraya un chemin en descendant les gradins.

Sedna fronça les sourcils quand il passa près d'elle mais ne l'arrêta pas. Le professeur semblait ravi de voir l'effet de son autorité sur un chef d'Escadron. Il arriva vers elle et se mit à sourire ce qui la déconcerta visiblement. Il alla mettre les parchemins dans l'urne puis se tourna vers elle en lui tendant un autre parchemin, qui lui était scellé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désagréable.  
- Notre ordre de mission. Mon Escadron doit s'absenter l'espace d'une semaine ou deux afin de se confronter au terrain, vous comprenez ? dit-il en lui rendant son sourire mielleux.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas partir la première semaine, vous n'êtes pas assez…  
- Sauf votre respect, Professeur, c'est à nous et au Professeur Laurion de décider de cela. Elle seule a l'autorité nécessaire pour refuser notre requête.  
- Mais le directeur tient à cette évaluation, cela inclut toutes les personnes présentes sans exceptions, rétorqua le Professeur d'un ton colérique.  
- C'est pourquoi mon Escadron s'est volontiers plié au souhait de notre directeur. J'ai déposé nos noms comme vous l'avez demandé, seulement je ne peux vous garantir que nous aurons du temps à consacrer à nos binômes. Nos missions priment sur tout.

Harry sourit en entendant le discours d'Evans. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué chez lui. Il avait un don pour anticiper les évènements. Cela devait faire partie de son entraînement de chef d'Escadron. Il n'était pas seulement bon au combat, il était intelligent et rusé. C'est exactement ce que Laurion exigeait de ses élèves. Il crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Sedna mais quand il regarda de plus près, cette dernière avait son éternel visage sans sentiments. Il reprit son attention sur Evans qui était en train de remonter les escaliers. Il arriva vers eux, sans sourire, et se rassit à sa place.

- Une mission ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tenue informée ? Je suis pourtant chef de groupe, pesta Alexandra.  
- C'est une mission que je gardais en réserve pour des situations comme celle-là. On ne devait partir que la semaine prochaine, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.  
- Franchement Gemini, je sais que c'est sans doute la seule solution mais je crois que c'est une erreur, ils… je veux dire nous ne sommes pas prêts.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Kali, on n'a aucune base, s'exclama Lucie.  
- Ce n'est qu'une mission d'apprentissage. Vous n'aurez sans doute même pas à vous servir de votre baguette. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, ça m'est égal. Je suis votre chef d'Escadron, alors soit vous m'obéissez, soit vous démissionnez. C'est la dernière fois que je me justifie auprès de vous, c'est bien clair ? annonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit pourquoi on lui avait donné ce nom de code. Gemini était le mot latin pour signifier « Gémeaux ». En l'espace de quelques jours, Evans avait montré les deux côtés de sa personnalité. Enjoué et amical en dehors de son rôle de chef, sérieux et sévère lorsqu'il commandait. D'un côté, ça le rassurait. Un chef qui est indécis et se laisse influencer par les avis de ses hommes était loin d'être une bonne chose. Il faut dire aussi qu'Harry était plutôt excité d'en entendre plus sur cette fameuse mission.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien à cette fic. Plus de 100 reviews pour seulement 7 chapitres et un nombre exceptionnel. Je sais que je me répète mais n'oubliez pas signer vos reviews sinon je ne pourrais pas vous répondre. Encore merci à tous. Chris 


	9. Chapter 9

Correctrice : Doxy  


Chapitre 9 : La première mission

A contre cœur, les autres chefs d'Escadrons durent se résigner à apporter les noms de leur Escadron au Professeur, puis ce fut le tour de trois groupes d'Aurors et enfin des autres élèves, moins nombreux. Quand ce fut terminé, le Professeur Parker procéda au tirage au sort. Quand Evans fut appelé, il se redressa et saisit sa baguette. Il la tourna en murmurant des paroles pour lui-même assez discrètement pour n'être vu que par Harry. Ce dernier le regarda, intrigué, alors que Parker annonça qu'Evans serait en binôme avec Hermione Granger. Il vit Hermione faire un sourire à son chef et celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon. Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il utilisé la magie pour tomber sur elle ?

- Gemini, tu devrais faire attention, je connais très bien Hermione. Elle est très intelligente et pour elle, les devoirs, c'est sacré. Elle va tout faire pour rendre quelque chose qui comble les attentes de Parker, prévint Harry.  
- Je le sais, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle tombe sur moi. Si elle était tombée sur Londubat, Ramirez ou toi, ça aurait été ennuyeux. J'ai fait pareil en ce qui concerne vos amis Weasley et Kensmann. J'ai ensorcelé vos parchemins pour que vous tombiez sur des personnes qui ont été malmenés par les Alphas tout à l'heure. Ils hésiteront avant de vous approcher.  
- Tu pourrais au moins nous prévenir quand tu fais quelque chose comme ça. On est une équipe, pesta Lucie. Il ne s'agit pas de te justifier, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il s'agit de nous former. Comment tu veux qu'on apprenne à être plus efficace si tu ne nous enseigne pas comment agir ?

Evans la considéra quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Tu as raison. On m'a formé à être indépendant… ce rôle de chef, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.  
- Eh bien maintenant, tu as cinq personnes sous tes ordres et si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance sur le terrain il faut que ça soit réciproque.

Alexandra fit un geste pour l'arrêter mais s'arrêta quand elle vit Evans sourire. Ils quittèrent le cours une heure plus tard sous le regard noir de leur professeur. Evans et Alexandra étaient en tête suivis un peu plus loin par le reste de l'Escadron.

- Quel sale caractère, cette Ramirez, elle ne va pas être facile à commander, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Alexandra.  
- Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

Evans s'arrêta de marcher en faisant la moue puis la rejoignit d'un pas vif. 

- Je ne suis pas…  
- Tu as été très malin, Gemini, j'ai apprécié la subtilité de ton échappatoire, fit une voix mielleuse devant eux.

Evans et Alexandra s'arrêtèrent, très vite rejoints par les autres. Ils virent un des chefs d'Escadron arriver à leur rencontre.Il était plutôt jouflou et était certainement en surpoid de plusieurs kilos. Il avait les cheveux bruns, soigneusement coiffés et des yeux marrons qui laissaient entrevoir son amusement. Les Alphas le saluèrent de même qu'Evans. Les autres Alphas imitèrent rapidement Evans. Ce geste étonna Harry car il ne l'avait pas fait avec Sedna. C'est alors qu'il vit briller une sorte de médaille représentant une étoile sur la poitrine. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir du chef des Alphas de Première Année, celui ayant le grade juste au-dessus d'Evans.

- Je crois que tu fais méprise, ce n'était pas une échappatoire, j'avais prévu d'emmener mon Escadron en mission depuis le début, fit Evans en haussant les épaules.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire condescendant. Je me disais juste que tu aurais pu me l'annoncer plus tôt. En tant que chef, je dois être tenu informé de ce genre de choses.  
- Laurion m'a donné son accord après son cours. Mais rassure-toi il reste un paquet de demandes d'aide et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous signer vos ordres de missions.  
- Evidement, en tant que chef, il est de mon devoir de montrer l'exemple. Il va sans dire que je choisirais la mission de mon choix. Mon Escadron Royal prendra ce qu'il se fait de mieux. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas la tienne, il serait dommage que vous vous soyez préparés pour rien.  
- Aucun risque, répondit Evans en souriant. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, on doit aller faire notre dernier briefing et préparer nos affaires, ajouta-t-il en passant à côté de lui.  
- N'oublies pas de me faire un rapport quand tu reviendras, enfin, si tu pars, évidement, fit le chef sans se retourner.

Evans continua sa marche en l'ignorant suivi de son Escadron. Quand ils furent à bonne distance, Neville brisa le silence.

- Alors c'est lui le grand chef de notre année ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, c'est Centaure, celui au-dessus de Gemini, Sedna, Cerbère et les autres, expliqua Alexandra. C'est un crétin mais aussi le neveu de notre cher directeur.  
- Je ne peux pas le voir ce type, il est la honte de notre ordre. Il joue les petits chefs mais il est bien en dessous des autres chefs d'Escadron. Il croit que c'est parce qu'il a choisi ses membres en premier qu'il a la meilleur équipe. Il nous a interdit de prendre les membres sur sa liste une fois l'épreuve du labyrinthe terminée.Quel idiot, il a prit ceux qui avaient les meilleures recommandations sans même avoir assisté à l'épreuve, pesta Evans.  
- Sur le terrain, être le meilleur en classe ne signifie plus rien, commenta Harry.  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Bon, une fois qu'on sera rentré au sanctuaire on…

Il fut coupé par des éclats de voix qui résonnèrent dans le hall. Ils virent un attroupement se former peu à peu alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'origine du vacarme. 

- Cela fera une journée de plus de retenue, Weasley, maintenant agenouille toi devant moi pour me saluer ou j'en rajouterai une nouvelle, fit une voix narquoise.

Harry connaissait que trop bien cette voix et il eut confirmation quand la voix de Ron lui répondit.

- Tu rêves Malefoy, jamais je m'agenouillerais devant toi. Tu te crois le roi parce que tu es un Alpha mais tu resteras toujours un détritus de Mangemort.  
- Comment oses tu me parler sur ce ton ! Il est temps de t'apprendre une bonne fois pour toutes le respect que tu me dois, cracha le blond.

Ils virent enfin Ron et Drago, baguettes levées qui se toisaient avec une haine non dissimulée. Harry se prépara à intervenir pour aider son ami et sentit Neville faire de même à ses côtés quand ils furent stoppés par Evans. 

- Retournez au sanctuaire, demanda –t-il en regardant la scène.  
- Mais… tenta Harry.  
- C'est un ordre. Il en va de même pour vous tous, dit-il d'un ton plus sévère.

Harry se résigna, non sans inquiétude pour Ron. Il eut beaucoup de mal à tourner le dos à son ami. Il sentit la présence d'Evans derrière lui ce qui le dissuada de faire autrement. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui et il finit par se retourner.

- Laisse-le espèce de…  
- Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, reste en dehors de ça si tu tiens à la vie.

Harry vit Evans sortir sa baguette furtivement et leva les yeux vers lui. Il était toujours très calme, il semblait juste concentré sur ce qui se passait devant lui.

- Deflagransia, lança Drago d'une voix sonore.  
- Protego, dit presque aussitôt Ron.

Le sort de Drago fut dévié par le bouclier de Ron, mais sa puissance était telle qu'il ne s'arrêta pas. Il frôla Ron et explosa juste derrière lui. On put entendre une explosion de verre et un cri aigu. Harry sentit son cœur pris dans un étau, ce cri venait d'Hermione. Il fit demi-tour et poussa plusieurs personnes juste à temps pour voir son amie tomber dans le vide. La passerelle de verre venait de céder sous ses pieds. Soudain une ombre passa à côté de lui et plongea dans le trou. Il s'agissait d'Evans. Il pointa sa baguette sur une colonne de pierre de la passerelle et un lien doré les lia alors qu'il chutait inexorablement. 

Il se mit droit et fonça, les mains sur le corps, la tête la première en direction d'Hermione alors que le filet de lumière se prolongeait. Le lac en dessous de l'université devait être au moins à une centaine de mètre et leur chute sembla dura une éternité. Hermione cria en voyant l'eau devenir de plus en plus proche. Evans bougea son bras tenant sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Le trait de lumière fila sur elle à grande vitesse et lui agrippa l'une de ses jambes après quelques secondes. C'est alors qu'à une dizaine de mètre de la surface, elle rebondit comme si elle était attachée à un élastique. Evans la dépassa à toute vitesse sous les yeux encore paniqués de cette dernière. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'eau une détonation retentit. Une gerbe d'eau se projeta vers lui et l'engloutit totalement. Quand elle retomba, elle l'emporta avec elle sous les cris des personnes sur la passerelle. 

Harry se précipita vers le lien de lumière pour aider Hermione à remonter mais ses mains passèrent à travers. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et tenta un sortilège de lévitation sans succès. Elle était hors de portée. Il essaya le sortilège d'attraction sans plus de succès. Il se passa plusieurs minutes où les personnes présentes proposèrent des idées à voix haute mais aucune semblaient tenir la route. C'est alors que la solution lui vint comme un éclair. Il pesta contre lui de ne pas l'avoir eut avant.

- Accio balai, lança t-il alors que Ron fit de même un instant plus tard.  
- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Evans. Il avait les cheveux mouillés mais en dehors de ça il n'avait aucune blessure. Il pointa sa baguette vers son lien de lumière et murmura « retracto ». Le filet de lumière fut absorbé par sa baguette à une vitesse peu élevé. De cette manière, il hissa Hermione jusqu'à lui. Cette dernière fut aidée par Ron alors qu'elle réapparaissait par le trou dans lequel elle avait chuté. Harry fut tellement reconnaissant envers Evans qu'il l'aurait serré dans ses bras mais quand il leva la tête après s'être assuré qu'Hermione allait bien, il avait disparut.

- Où est Gemini ? demanda t-il à Neville qui était à ses côtés.  
- Il est rentré au sanctuaire, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules  
- James, l'appela Hermione derrière lui.

Harry mit un temps à percuter qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il se tourna vers elle doucement. 

- C'était Evans n'est ce pas ? C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry hocha la tête en se sentant mal à l'aise. C'était lui qui aurait dû la protéger, pas un inconnu.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à… s'exclama t-il comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier.  
- Je te remercie d'avoir essayé, répondit-elle en lui accordant un grand sourire. Quand tu le reverras… non, c'est bête. Je dois le remercier en personne. Tu pourras lui dire de venir me voir quand vous serez rentrés de mission ? demanda t-elle avec douceur.

Encore une fois, Harry hocha la tête avant de se relever. Il lui tourna le dos pour prendre la direction du sanctuaire lorsqu'elle l'arrêta de nouveau.

- James, Neville, faites attention à vous, dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Neville la remercia puis ils prirent la direction du sanctuaire, précédant les filles. Harry resta songeur pendant tout le trajet et se contenta de répondre brièvement à Neville quand il lui parlait. Ils arrivèrent dans le sanctuaire et virent les filles se précipiter vers l'escalier.

- Harry, Neville, dépêchez-vous, Evans a demandé à tout le monde de monter pour le briefing de mission, leur expliqua Haley en passant devant eux. 

Ils se regardèrent, puis, d'un air entendu, la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion et s'installèrent en silence autour de la table. Evans était debout, en train de porter une machine qu'il posa sur la table, à sa place vide. Elle avait l'air d'une simple visionneuse de diapositives poussiéreuse. Il sortit sa baguette et rendit opaque toutes les fenêtres de la salle. La pièce devint sombre, mais ils pouvaient encore voir pratiquement distinctement leurs voisins. Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la machine se mit en route. Il s'avéra rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une machine à diapositive. Celle là permettait de produire des projections en trois dimensions. 

Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait d'une photographie vue du ciel à une échelle assez petite. Elle représentait des bâtiments et des jardins. Il y eut quelques secondes de contemplation quand Lucie poussa soudainement une exclamation de surprise. 

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton excité en regardant Evans.  
- Il semblerait. Voilà où nous allons passer la semaine, annonça-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup de baguette.

Cette fois ci on pouvait clairement distinguer un château avec ses communs. Toute l'assemblée resta ébahie en observant les plans. Il s'agissait du Château de Versailles. 

- Arrêtez de rêver, nous n'y allons pas en touristes, fit Evans, amusé, en voyant leur expression. Voilà la situation en France : le chaos est aussi important qu'en Angleterre. Voldemort dispose d'un nombre de fidèle relativement important sur place. Ses alliés parmi les créatures magiques sont également très nombreux sans parler des géants dans les Alpes. Le Ministère français est complètement dépassé. Une partie de leur gouvernement voulait négocier avec Voldemort, ce qui peut vous éclairer sur leur état de panique. L'aspect positif est qu'une résistance solide s'est organisée dans certains endroits. L'Académie de Beauxbâtons et le château de Versailles sont les principaux pôles de résistance du pays. Je manque encore d'informations à ce sujet. Ces deux lieux sont maintenant sous le sortilège Fidelitas. Je ne sais pas qui sont les Gardiens du Secret mais ça ne nous sera pas un problème. Mon contact nous fera rentrer une fois arrivés. Je vais maintenant m'attarder sur le déroulement de notre mission. Il s'agit une mission d'apprentissage, j'ai pensé que cela ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous confronter à l'élite des forces Françaises. La durée de la mission sera d'une semaine, nous ne quitterons pas le domaine donc on a peu de risques d'avoir à se défendre. Toutefois, les Moldus vont être très anti-sorciers si l'annonce de notre existence a été faite comme on le pense. Il nous faudra donc faire profil bas. Nous nous rendrons là-bas par des moyens Moldus. Nous utiliserons un Portoloin pour nous rendre à Paris. Nous ferons le reste du trajet en train par couples. Le train ne nous amènera pas au Château, il faudra marcher environ un kilomètre cinq cent pour nous rendre au point de rendez-vous : ici, dit-il en faisant apparaître un point rouge sur la carte. Bien sûr des Mangemorts patrouillent dans les alentours. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le Domaine mais ils surveillent les mouvements de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, toujours en couples, nous prendrons trois chemins différents. Potter, tu seras avec Jansen, vous aurez le chemin le plus court. Vous vous arrêterez pour visiter des magasins de vêtement et vous en ressortirez avec un achat. Vous ferez en sorte de former un couple Moldu des plus banals. Vos baguettes seront cachées de telle sorte que vous puissiez pallier à une fouille éventuelle si les Mangemorts décident d'intervenir. Votre trajet ne devra pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure. Vous commanderez un café dans le bar en face du point de rendez-vous en attendant les autres. Londubat et Kali vous prendrez le tracé numéro deux. Il comporte plusieurs détours ce qui rendra moins prévisible votre destination. Londubat tu achèteras un journal et vous discuterez des infos Moldues sur le chemin. Même chose pour vos baguettes. Vous devriez arriver dix à quinze minutes après les premiers. Vous vous assiérez sur un banc à côté du point de rendez vous. Ramirez et moi prendrons un bus pour nous rendre à un autre endroit. Notre détour nous coûtera un retard de trente minutes. Nous entrerons les premiers. Il y a une zone boisée dont une parcelle est une illusion. Vous regarderez attentivement l'endroit où nous disparaitrons. Le groupe de Potter quittera le bar et nous imitera, puis ça sera le dernier binôme. A notre arrivée, nous serons pris en charge par mon contact. Nous passerons sans doute quelques tests procéduraux avant de pouvoir entrer dans le Domaine. Des questions ?

- Que va-t-on devoir faire exactement là-bas ? demanda Neville.  
- De l'observation essentiellement. Il y aura dans le Château des tas de personnes qui pourront vous faire partager leurs expériences. D'un autre côté je vous demanderais de ne pas les gêner. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont en guerre et seront probablement dans un état de stress important.  
- Que fait t-on si quelque chose se passe mal durant le trajet ? demanda Lucie.  
- J'ai envisagé plusieurs cas de figure à ce propos. Si vous vous faites attaquer, ça sera soit par des Mangemorts, soit par des Chasseurs.  
- Des Chasseurs ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Des Moldus fanatiques du côté de Voldemort , expliqua Alexandra.  
- Comment c'est possible ? Voldemort considère les Moldus comme des nuisibles, fit Haley.  
- Il y a des bons et des mauvais Moldus, comme chez les sorciers. Les Chasseurs sont utilisés par Voldemort et inversement. Ce dernier a attaqué plusieurs prisons il y a quelques temps. En échange de leur soutien, il leur a accordé une liberté totale d'agir. Plus ils font de massacres et pillent, plus ça lui profite. De plus, son règne de terreur a engendré une attitude très anti-sorciers. La chasse aux sorciers est pratiquement aussi importante qu'à Salem au dix-septième siècle. Il faudra être prudents. Pour cela, les consignes sont les suivantes. Restez sur vos gardes et surtout ne vous isolez pas. Recherchez la foule. En aucun cas vous ne devez utiliser la magie, même si vous vous faites interpeler. Agissez en Moldus et gardez votre sang froid, c'est primordial. Je vous fournirais les dernières informations pendant le trajet. Maintenant préparez vous, nous partirons juste après le déjeuner. 

Sur les consignes d'Evans, tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Ils allèrent préparer leurs affaires alors que le chef d'Escadron restait dans la salle de réunion. Harry était à la fois excité et anxieux. Le plan d'Evans lui paraissait bien construit. Seulement, aucun plan ne pouvait prévoir l'imprévisible. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal tourner surtout dans un territoire qui devait être particulièrement sous surveillance. 

Réunir ses affaires fut particulièrement rapide. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et son éclair de feu en plus de quelques affaires pour la semaine. Il sortit alors de sa chambre. Alexandra était déjà dans le salon en train d'inventorier intérieurement la liste de ce qu'elle devait emmener. Harry posa son sac et son éclair de feu à côté d'elle. En voyant sa collègue si professionnelle, il espérait avoir tout fait correctement même si Evans n'avait pas spécifié ce qu'ils devaient emmener. 

Lucie arriva à son tour avec un sac qui paraissait bien chargé. Harry eut un petit sourire en la regardant, elle avait assez de vêtements pour tenir un siège. Elle lui fit une grimace en le voyant et alla poser son sac à côté du sien. Evans descendit de l'escalier à ce moment là. Il paraissait déjà concentré sur la mission. Il était étonnant de le voir passer de la désinvolture au professionnalisme sur commande comme s'il avait deux personnalités bien distinctes. Haley et Neville sortirent de leur chambre quasiment en simultané. 

- Sacoche pour les garçons, sac à main pour les filles uniquement. Je vous ai dit qu'on devait être le plus discret possible, dit Evans en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
- Tu veux rire ? je ne pourrais jamais faire tenir mes affaires dans... oh… fit Lucie qui sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sac à main. Elle se dirigea vers le sac qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. Elle pointa son sac à main et murmura 'Amplificare Espacium'. Il eut une brève lumière dorée et elle commença à ranger ses affaires à l'intérieur. Harry sourit en songeant à Hermione. Il l'avait souvent vu utiliser ce sort sans jamais avoir le temps de lui demander comment elle avait fait. 

- Euh Gemini… on n'a pas de sacoches, s'exclama Neville en regardant Harry.

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux sacoches noires volèrent dans la pièce. Harry attrapa au vol la sienne et imita Lucie pour ranger ses affaires. A son propre étonnement, il réussit son sort du premier coup ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Neville. Harry le regarda se démener avec sa baguette avant de lui venir en aide. 

- Tu ne dois pas agiter ta baguette dans tous les sens. Donne plutôt un coup sec et visualise ce que tu veux obtenir, lui expliqua-t-il.  
- Merci, répondit Neville avec gratitude.

Harry rangea enfin ses affaires et fut surpris de voir que même son balai tenait dans sa sacoche. Il était plutôt fier de son sortilège d'agrandissement. Une fois tout en place, ils rejoignirent Evans dans la cuisine qui avait déjà tout préparé en les attendant. Ils s'installèrent et prirent leur repas tous ensemble.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je poste exceptionnellement ce chapitre en avance car je ne pourrais pas le faire lundi. J'ai également remarqué qu'il y avait un problème avec le chapitre 8. J'ai apparemment réussi à le résoudre, ce qui explique que vous ayez sans doute reçu un avertissement comme quoi le chapitre 8 avait été reposté. Je remercie Lunicorne et Shaynna pour me l'avoir signaler. Je rappelle aussi à tout ceux qui signent pas leur review ( je pense à Shayanna, mannon, Butterflied, H-22, Bloon...) que je ne peux leur répondre et ça m'ennuie sans doute autant qu'eux. Laissez moi votre adresse e-mail ou créez vous un compte pour régler ce problème. On a plus le droit de répondre au reviews après (ou avant) les chapitres donc je ne peux pas faire autrement. Bon week end à tous. 


	10. Chapter 10

Correctrice : Doxy

Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une scène violente, c'est pourquoi j'ai classé cette fic dans la catégorie

M. Doxy vous conseille de ne pas la lire après avoir mangé lol. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : Le chemin vers le domaine.**

Le menu était simple mais tous mangèrent à leur faim. Dix minutes après la fin du repas, ils étaient en route, habillés en parfait Moldus. Ils sortirent du sanctuaire et suivirent Evans. Leur tenue non réglementaire attira l'attention des personnes qu'ils croisèrent et beaucoup se retournaient pour parler avec leurs amis. Evans se dirigea vers la tour centrale d'administration. En rentrant à l'intérieur, Harry détailla le décor avec intérêt. Le rez-de-chaussée était une salle d'accueil réservée aux visiteurs. Elle donnait une impression de confort avec sa large surface, son salon confortable et une grande fontaine en son centre.

Ils montèrent par un grand escalier central et prirent ensuite plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une double porte en bois. Evans frappa un coup bref puis entra. Une fois tous rentrés, Harry vit que deux personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle : le Professeur Laurion et un homme qui lui rappela fortement son oncle Vernon. Il était aussi gros que lui mais portait une robe de sorcier de la meilleure qualité. Il leur adressa un grand sourire en les voyant entrer. Evans et Alexandra se raidirent et saluèrent l'homme avec le salut de l'Escadron. Aussitôt le reste de l'Escadron les imita sans vraiment savoir qui était cet homme. Cependant Harry eut très vite la réponse à son interrogation quand Evans parla.

- Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il.  
- Ah, Evans, je suis content de te voir. Je disais justement à ton Professeur que je trouve un peu précipité l'envoi de l'Escadron Odyssée en mission.  
- Ce n'est qu'une mission d'apprentissage, monsieur, les risques sont minimes.  
- Cependant, je serais plus rassuré si vous la repoussiez, je n'ai même pas été informé de cet ordre de mission, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Une de mes connaissances m'a proposé cette mission et elle cadre tout à fait avec l'optique de mon Escadron. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. L'apprentissage d'un Alpha se fait sur le terrain, pas dans une université.  
- Le Professeur Laurion me disait qu'elle-même a très peu de détails sur votre mission, j'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus afin d'être plus… rassuré.  
- Je suis désolé, monsieur, vous savez que le règlement du secret…  
- Ne vous oblige pas à révéler le contenu d'une mission, pesta le Directeur, déjà beaucoup moins aimable.  
- Puis-je au moins connaître les termes du contrat ? Qu'y gagnera Atlantis ?  
- C'est une mission d'observation à but non lucratif. Cependant, l'Escadron Odyssée gagnera en expérience et sera plus à même d'accepter d'autres missions qui elles, seront plus à votre goût.  
- Evans, tu es à Atlantis depuis douze ans maintenant, tu sais ce que sont les Alphas sans doute mieux que personne…  
- En effet, le coupa Evans en regardant sa montre. Excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur, notre mission requiert un timing précis et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Professeur Laurion vous…

Le professeur lui sourit et pointa du doigt un sac plastique sur son bureau.

- Escadron, en place, ordonna-t-il en allant se saisir d'un bout du sac sous le regard visiblement en colère du Directeur.

Harry passa devant lui les sourcils froncés. Il comprenait l'aversion qu'Evans avait pour lui maintenant. Ce type était aussi antipathique que Scrimgeour. Il se plaça entre Lucie et Neville et se saisit à son tour du sac. Il n'aimait pas les Portoloins mais il avait plutôt hâte de quitter ce bureau. Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité dans cette ambiance glaciale. Soudain, il sentit la sensation d'aspiration caractéristique de ce moyen de transport. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry tomba sur Neville et tous deux s'étalèrent sur un carrelage blanc plutôt poisseux. Haley, déséquilibrée, fut aidée par Evans qui la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il aida ensuite Harry et Neville à se relever.

- Nous sommes dans les toilettes de la gare Saint-Lazare à Paris, dit-il en répondant à la question muette de son Escadron. A partir d'ici vous êtes indépendants, je vous laisse de l'argent Moldu pour prendre le métro 12 jusqu'à la gare de Lyon. Vous prendrez ensuite le RER C pour vous rendre au château. Il est à 14h05. Vous ne vous quittez pas des yeux et tâchez de passer inaperçus. Cachez vos baguettes. Vous êtes des Moldus maintenant.

Tous acquiescèrent et Evans leur demanda de sortir couple par couple afin d'attirer un minimum l'attention. Il sortit le dernier avec Lucie et jeta un contre sort du sortilège repousse Moldu qu'il avait installé plus tôt dans la nuit pendant son repérage. Harry et Haley qui étaient sortis les premiers, ne voyaient plus du tout les autres maintenant. Comme l'avait dit Evans, ils étaient indépendants. Harry sentit l'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa nervosité à Haley qui semblait beaucoup plus stressée que lui. Il lui prit la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet. Ils achetèrent leurs places de train et se rendirent sur le quai. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que de se déplacer à King Cross.

Harry et Haley étant tous deux nés dans un milieu Moldu, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse. Leur tâche fut d'autant plus aisée que Harry avait déjà de bonnes bases en Français après avoir passé des mois à Paris. Ils trouvèrent finalement leur quai et quand le train arriva cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur. En attendant que le train veuille bien démarrer, Haley sortit son téléphone portable sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

- J'ai essayé de le faire marcher à Atlantis mais les ondes magiques bloquent les ondes magnétiques. Je vais finir par trouver, mais pour l'instant je dois attendre d'être sortie pour l'utiliser, chuchota-t-elle.  
- Je croyais que tous les appareils Moldus ne pouvaient pas fonctionner dans un milieu magique, dit-il sur le même ton en se penchant vers elle.  
- J'ai réussi à faire marcher la radio et même une télé quand j'étais à Durmstrang. Bon… la clarté et le son n'étaient pas extra, mais je pense qu'on peut résoudre ce problème. Il suffit d'adapter la polarité des ondes sur une fréquence similaires et…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, disons que si on trafique une antenne pour qu'elle passe au travers des ondes magiques c'est possible, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Je comprends pourquoi Evans t'a prise dans l'Escadron. Si en plus de tes talents de sorcière tu es un petit génie Moldu… dit Harry, impressionné.

Haley rosit légèrement et lui donna une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule avant de reprendre son attention sur son téléphone. Harry la regarda un instant. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Evans n'avait pas pris plus de combattants dans l'Escadron. Il est vrai que Neville et Haley n'étaient pas les meilleurs en duel. Malgré leurs expériences respectives, ils étaient d'un bon niveau mais quand même loin des autres. Lucie, elle, s'était destinée à une carrière d'Auror donc le choix était plus compréhensible. De plus, ses compétences de voleuse étaient sans doute plus qu'appréciables sur le terrain. Neville était très doué en botanique et Haley en technologie Moldue.

Lui, n'était doué que pour le combat et le Quiddich. S'il devait garder sa place parmi les Alphas, il allait devoir travailler au moins autant qu'eux et se trouver d'autres compétences. En voyant Haley pianoter sur son portable, les joues encore rouges à cause du compliment d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle plairait beaucoup à Mr Weasley.

Le trajet fut particulièrement court jusqu'à Versailles. Non seulement la distance était courte mais sa voisine l'avait diverti en sortant un baladeur mp3 qu'ils partagèrent. Occupés à commenter les chansons qui passaient, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. En arrivant à la gare de Versailles, ils reprirent leur sérieux. Ils avaient un timing à respecter et il fallait qu'ils soient vraiment attentifs, c'étaient leurs vies qu'ils risquaient. Harry descendit le premier, il réajusta sa sacoche et regarda le monde sortir de la gare. Il ne vit aucune trace du reste de l'Escadron mais il n'était pas inquiet. Evans avait donné comme consigne de se fondre dans la masse. C'est alors que Haley lui prit la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il fut d'abord surpris mais lui répondit par un sourire avant de se mettre en route. La gare de Versailles étant plus petite, ils trouvèrent donc rapidement le chemin de la sortie. Harry consulta sa montre. A partir de maintenant, ils avaient une demi-heure pour arriver dans le café. Ils se mirent alors en route à bonne allure sans pour autant se presser. Ils furent un peu nerveux au départ et leur image de couple en pâtit car elle manquait de naturel. Haley s'en rendit compte et le murmura à l'oreille de Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il décida de lui parler en racontant des épisodes drôles de Poudlard comme la fois où Drago s'était fait transformer en fouine.

Comme convenu dans le plan, ils s'arrêtèrent dans quelques magasins sans trop s'attarder. Quelque chose les choqua alors qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus vers leur objectif. Ils croisaient de moins en moins de monde et les personnes semblaient fuyantes et peureuses. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le dernier magasin, le patron sortit une carabine en entendant la cloche de son magasin retentir. Harry se mit instinctivement devant Haley en levant les mains. L'homme les regarda un instant avant de s'excuser. Cependant il garda son fusil à portée de main comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils leurs sautent dessus. Ils ne restèrent que quelques minutes dans le magasin et ressortirent sans rien acheter. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, Harry sentit Haley soupirer mais lui n'était pas rassuré pour autant. La température à l'extérieur semblait avoir baissé de plusieurs degrés et des nuages noirs annonçaient une pluie imminente.

En réfléchissant bien, le temps avait été maussade depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France et cela semblait s'aggraver à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Il leur restait encore dix minutes pour parcourir une centaine de mètres. Il se demanda comment les autres s'en sortaient. Haley lui reprit la main et la serra un peu plus fort en le regardant. Une manière de lui transmettre ses encouragements. Ils se mirent alors en route. En chemin, ils durent éviter plusieurs groupes de types plutôt louches. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue du bar. Harry se retourna un instant en sentant une drôle de sensation et remarqua que deux hommes les suivaient. Ces derniers ne faisaient rien pour être discrets. Harry eut envie de prévenir Haley mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ils finirent par rentrer dans le petit café, qui avait son charme à ceci près que les seules personnes présentes avaient des têtes de psychopathes. L'un d'entre eux était en train de peloter la serveuse qui semblait terrifiée.

Haley se prépara à intervenir mais elle fut arrêté par Harry. Cela ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Elle l'interrogea du regard et celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de dénégation. Ils s'installèrent juste à côté de l'entrée et attendirent en silence. Harry scrutait la rue à la recherche de ses poursuivants mais ces derniers semblaient avoir disparu.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, plus que cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du groupe de Neville et Alexandra. Il croisait les doigts intérieurement pour que tout se soit bien passé. Ces cinq minutes parurent une éternité, surtout quand les hommes, lassés d'ennuyer la serveuse, reportèrent leur attention sur Haley. Cette dernière impressionnait Harry par son sang froid. Elle les ignorait royalement et pianotant un texto sur son portable. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande et sembla surprise par le ton poli des deux Alphas. Harry crut voir se dessiner sur ses lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire mais ce fut si bref qu'il en douta une fois qu'elle fut partie. Il observa ses long cheveux blonds un instant puis se retourna vers Haley pour lui faire un petit sourire encourageant. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire plus crispé. C'est alors qu'Harry aperçut Neville et Alexandra passer devant la vitre du café.

Il soupira un bref moment car il vit que ces derniers semblaient avoir eu quelques ennuis. La robe d'Alexandra était déchirée et Neville avait une lèvre en sang. Ils s'assirent sur un banc vert à cinquante mètres d'eux et disparurent derrière un journal que Neville déplia. Au moins ils étaient entiers. C'est alors que deux hommes du café se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux, sans doute frustrés d'être ignorés de la sorte.

- Alors ma mignonne, tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? fit l'un d'eux avec une haleine puant l'alcool.  
- Sans façon, répondit Haley en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, je suis sûr que tu aimeras ça. Laisse tomber ce plouc et viens nous rejoindre.  
- Je crois qu'elle a pourtant été claire, dit Harry en se levant.  
- Oh ! Regarde ça, Roger ! Le petit ami veut protéger cette salope. Il croit peut être qu'on se laissera impressionner par un gamin.

Harry pestait intérieurement contre ce manque de chance. Evans et Lucie n'arriveraient que dans une dizaine de minutes. Il ne voulait pas compromettre la mission mais ses choix étaient plutôt limités. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre quelques cours auprès d'Evans en combat rapproché. Toutefois, il s'agissait de personnes imbibées d'alcool et leur manque de réflexes pouvait jouer à son avantage. Il sentit Haley se lever à son tour mais ne la regarda pas. Il préférait rester attentif à ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Haley le tira par la manche et il se décida. Si au début son geste fut timide, elle y mit plus de force et l'attira vers elle. Elle le traina dehors et il put voir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Apparemment et heureusement pour eux, le groupe d'Evans était en avance. Lucie et lui était déjà passés devant eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers une espèce de petite allée puis coupèrent à travers l'herbe pour se diriger vers une barrière.

Ils passèrent à travers comme à King Cross. Neville plia son journal après qu'Alexandra, qui été penchée sur lui pour lire à ses côtés, lui ait soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils se levèrent d'un même geste et se mirent en route à leur tour. Harry regarda Haley et cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle lui sourit et ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre leurs amis lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Ne bougez plus, vous êtes dans une zone interdite, qu'est ce que vous faites ici? répondez.

Les deux Alphas se retournèrent et virent trois personnes vêtues de capes noires leur faire face. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers eux et les fouilla rapidement avant de reculer.

- Alors ?  
- Nous venons de Paris, nous ne savions pas qu'il existait une quelconque zone interdite ici, on va s'en aller tout de suite, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.  
- Ouvrez vos sacs, ordonna celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Harry regarda Haley et celle-ci hocha de la tête. Elle s'approcha vers de l'homme à la carrure d'athlète qui venait de les fouiller en ouvrant son sac. Elle attendit qu'il soit suffisamment prêt et attrapa une sorte de petit appareil. D'un geste vif, elle le dirigea vers son cou et il se prit une décharge électrique qui le fit vaciller, comme s'il était sonné.

- Espèce de petite…

Le petit blond, qui les avait menacés, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de poing d'Harry qui le fit tomber par terre.

- Cours, cria-t-il à Haley alors qu'il était aux prises avec le troisième.

Haley obéit et se précipita vers la barrière. Harry évita un coup de pied du troisième homme alors que celui qu'il avait frappé se relevait, visiblement très énervé. Il préféra ne pas insister et se mit à courir derrière Haley. Il n'avait aucune chance de battre ces hommes sans la magie. Les raclés qu'il avait prises par Dudley et sa bande étaient ses seules expériences en combat Moldu. Etant donné leur carrure, il serait à terre en quelques secondes. Il courut comme jamais derrière Haley qui le devançait d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle franchit finalement la barrière devant lui. Harry préféra ne pas se retourner pour perdre de temps mais il savait qu'ils étaient en train de le suivre de près.

Il franchit la barrière dans un flash de lumière et il vit qu'il était dans une sorte de bosquet où trônait une grande fontaine en pierre blanche qui était le seul décor. Tous les Alphas étaient là, baguette levée. Lucie et Haley étaient sur les côtés, Evans et Neville juste devant la fontaine.

- Bouge, lui ordonna son chef en faisant un geste de la tête.

Harry obéit et se mit à sa droite, en cherchant frénétiquement dans sa poche sa baguette. Evans lança un objet au même moment où les trois hommes débarquaient quelques secondes après lui, pistolets en main.

- Baissez vos bague…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grosse explosion se produisit à côté d'eux. Le souffle de la déflagration fit vaciller les Alphas mais ils ne tombèrent pas. La poussière se dissipa rapidement et ils entendirent des gémissements. L'un de leurs assaillants hurlait de douleur.

Harry put maintenant voir nettement les dégâts. Il vit que la pelouse impeccable avait pas mal souffert. Elle était brûlée à plusieurs endroits et il manquait un gros morceau, là où la déflagration avait eu lieu. L'état de la pelouse n'était rien comparé à ce qui était arrivé à leurs trois agresseurs. L'un d'entre eux avait la moitié de sa jambe arrachée, il avait visiblement tenté de fuir. Un autre était inconscient sur le sol, une marre de sang sous lui. Le plus imposant se tenait le ventre. C'était lui qui hurlait comme un dément.

- Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, s'exclama Neville en fixant la scène sanglante.  
- Une grenade, marmonna Evans en s'approchant de ses agresseurs.

Haley en portant la main sur sa bouche. Elle était devenue livide. Lucie semblait choquée et se tenait la main en grimaçant. Alexandra était déjà en route pour aller chercher ses directives auprès d'Evans.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, on aurait pu être blessés s'il y avait eut des fragments, pesta Lucie.  
- Je l'avais faite modifier pour concentrer les dégâts sur la zone d'impact. L'effet de surprise était primordial, j'ai dû improviser. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient déployé un sortilège d'anti magie dans le bosquet, répondit-il, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Il ramassa deux pistolets et Alexandra ramassa le dernier.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça… demanda Neville.

Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question. A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Evans arma l'un des pistolets et le brandit vers celui qui avait perdu une jambe. Ce dernier était paniqué en voyant que l'Alpha savait se servir d'armes Moldues.

- Pitié, nous ne voulions pas. On nous a obligés à le faire. Nous promettons de ne plus jamais recommencer, on a compris notre erreur, fit ce dernier d'un ton implorant.  
- Vous avez comis trois erreurs impardonnables. Vous avez pointé vos armes sur mon Escadron. Vous vous êtes ralliés aux Mangemorts et enfin vous avez eu la bêtise de croire qu'il n'y avait de méchants que dans un seul camp, annonça Evans d'une voix glaciale.  
- Pitié…

Il y eut qu'une seule détonation mais elle remua les tripes des personnes présentes. La balle de 9 mm transperça l'œil de sa cible qui mourut avant de toucher le sol. L'homme baraqué se releva difficilement, prit de panique, il se rua vers la sortie, les mains encore sur son ventre. Il y eut trois autres détonations se firent attendre avant qu'il ne s'écroule alors qu'Haley criait pour qu'Evans arrête le massacre. Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Il pointa son arme vers le dernier chasseur qui était toujours au sol et lui mit une balle dans le crâne pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. La boite crânienne explosa et projeta de la matière cérébrale un peu partout.

Haley se précipita au bord de la haie et se mit à vomir. Harry lui, regardait Evans, encore choqué. Il les avait tués sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait déjà été confronté à la mort, mais jamais en se trouvant du côté de ceux qui l'avait provoqué. Evans, lui, garda le visage impassible et alla récupérer ses affaires. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit ce qu'Evans voulait leur expliquer. La véritable différence entre les Alphas et les Aurors. A ce moment, il n'éprouvait pas de rancœur envers Evans. Après tout il s'agissait de criminels Moldus qui avaient été à la solde de Voldemort. En réfléchissant, Harry songea qu'il avait toujours été protégé depuis son enfance. D'abord par ses parents, ensuite par Sirius et Dumbledore. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était en guerre. S'il ne voulait pas être à la place des cadavres devant lui, il allait devoir faire comme Evans et se rappeler la conclusion de la prophétie qui le concernait. Tué ou être tué.


	11. Chapter 11

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 11 : Versailles**

Tous les Alphas regardaient Evans avec insistance alors qu'il s'affairait à leur rendre leurs sacs. Alexandra fut la première à réagir et se dirigea vers Haley pour s'assurer qu'elle se remettait. Harry suivit Evans des yeux. Ce dernier lança une fine poudre bleue dans la fontaine et murmura des paroles inaudibles. Avec un craquement qui surprit tout le monde, un homme sortit de l'eau comme s'il était composé de liquide. Ses traits prirent peu à peu de la couleur et ils virent apparaître un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt.

Les yeux noirs et les cheveux roux foncé, légèrement bouclés, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années. Il les regarda avec commisération, comme s'il les jaugeait. Il portait une large balafre sur sa joue gauche et son menton carré lui donnait un air sévère. Son regard fixa les cadavres un instant puis il s'attarda sur Evans en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Comme toujours, des problèmes… Trois Chasseurs nous ont suivi. J'ai réussi à contourner une patrouille de Mangemorts en chemin et les autres ont aussi eu des problèmes. L'endroit est vraiment bien surveillé.  
- Toujours aussi efficace, Gem', mais j'en attendais pas moins de toi. On va s'occuper des corps. Ils ont tendance à se transformer en Inferis si on ne les brûle pas rapidement. Vous, vous êtes attendus. Notre responsable souhaite vous rencontrer avant que vous puissiez visiter le Domaine. Ecoutez, dit-il en regardant l'Escadron. Je suis Orion, l'un des responsables de la sécurité à Versailles. En tant qu'ancien Alpha, je me suis porté garant pour vous. Les personnes qui sont ici sont en guerre alors ne les gênez pas. Ne cherchez pas à aller dans les endroits interdits d'accès et suivez à la lettre les directives d'Evans. Il est déjà venu ici, il connait les règles.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Entrez dans la fontaine, vous n'aurez rien de spécial à faire. C'est moi qui m'occupe du transport, ajouta-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et grimpèrent dans la fontaine de pierre. Harry s'attendit à ce que l'eau soit froide mais il fut agréablement surpris par sa tiédeur. Une fois tout le monde installé, Orion prit un peu d'eau entre ses mains et la jeta sur la statue représentant une femme portant une amphore sur son épaule. La main tendue vers elle, il remua les lèvres silencieusement et ils sentirent soudain leur corps s'enfoncer dans la fontaine. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Ils se faisaient littéralement liquéfier. Harry essaya de retenir sa respiration par réflexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit comme expulsé. Il jaillit hors de l'eau et tomba à genoux dans une autre fontaine.

Haletant, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une fontaine beaucoup plus grande. Elle avait en son centre de magnifiques sculptures de bronze. Les autres aussi étaient tombés et se relevèrent en jetant un regard curieux autour d'eux.

- C'est le bassin d'Apollon, dit Lucie d'un air réjouit.  
- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que Gemini qui connait les lieux, fit Orion en passant devant eux.

Ils sortirent tous de la fontaine, complètement trempés. Lucie marmonna un sort de séchage. Harry avait déjà vu Hermione l'utiliser mais il pesta intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir demandé comme le faire. Lucie eut un petit sourire narquois en le voyant, puis, prise de pitié en le voyant essorer son pull, lui lança le sort sur lui. Une fois tout le monde sec, Orion s'adressa de nouveau à eux.

- Je suis désolé mais par mesure de précaution, nous devons vous fouiller ainsi que vos affaires. C'est une question de sécurité pour nous. De même que l'effet de cette fontaine annule toute supercherie magique, dit-il en regardant Harry d'un air amusé.

Ce dernier regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Il était de nouveau Harry Potter. Il remit machinalement une de ses mèches sur sa cicatrice pour la cacher.

- Remettez moi également vos baguettes, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous défendre ici et on doit s'assurer que vous n'attaquez personne. Seuls les membres de la sécurité sont autorisés à en avoir ici. Gem', tu peux y joindre toutes tes armes d'appoint, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'exécutèrent en lui remettant sacs et baguettes à tour de rôle. Il s'avéra qu'Evans avait une autre grenade, son propre semi-automatique et un couteau de combat. Ils se mirent ensuite en route en montant une longue pente entourée de haies. Harry fut surpris de voir que Lucie n'avait pas quitté son sourire et regardait partout avec ravissement. On aurait dit une enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Il fallait avouer que le Domaine en imposait. Le parc était très bien entretenu et les statues qui ornaient le passage étaient magnifiques. Certaines lui faisaient des clins d'œil, d'autres s'étiraient parfois. Il regarda au-dessus et vit le magnifique château apparaître peu à peu. Harry avait beau l'avoir vu en plan et en photo, il ne l'imaginait pas si grand et majestueux.

Ils se trouvaient pourtant encore dans le parc. Il n'osait imaginer l'impression qu'il aurait à l'intérieur des murs. Ils croisèrent nombre de sorciers et de militaires Moldus qui semblaient affairés avec des cartes dans les mains ou des parchemins. Certains étaient aux prises avec des créatures magiques particulièrement féroces. Harry crut même voir une Chimère. Il percuta alors Neville qui montrait quelque chose du doigt à Haley.

- Regarde Harry, c'est une Hégémonium, dit-il avec une excitation non dissimulée en lui montrant du doigt une ouverture dans la haie.

Harry s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil. Il vit une sorte de gros bulbe rouge avec des épines partout. Il était en train de sautiller joyeusement. A chaque bond, il libérait des spores. Les deux sorciers autour de lui étaient en train d'essayer de le calmer, la tête protégée par le sortilège Têtenbule. La plante évita un sortilège de stupéfixion et se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même et lança des épines sur ses assaillants.

- Plutôt coriace, hein ? Le Professeur Chourave m'en avait parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elles étaient trop dangereuses pour les étudier. Il parait que leur spores plongent l'homme dans un sommeil sans fin, expliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Harry passa son chemin en retenant sa respiration de peur que le vent rabatte vers lui les spores de la plante. Ils montèrent une série de marches puis une autre. Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du château. Il était encore plus imposant vu de près. Sa couleur sablonneuse, ses innombrables fenêtres et ses statues ornant la façade étaient tout simplement superbes. En montant une dernière série de marches, ils virent un attroupement sur la terrasse. Il y avait environ une dizaine de sorciers en robe bleue. Ils avaient des épaulettes et une cape ornée de fleurs de lys. A leur approche, ils se retournèrent en les fixant d'un regard à la limite de l'hostilité.

- Orion, j'espère que tu as pris tes précautions, dit un barbu imposant d'une voix bourrue en les toisant.  
- Evidement, tu me prends pour qui ? rétorqua le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Faire venir des Alphas dans le Domaine… On dit qu'ils se sont fait suivre en plus.  
- Mon Escadron s'en est occupé, fit Evans en anticipant sur l'intervention d'Orion  
- Vraiment ? ça m'étonne étant donné l'incompétence notoire de votre espèce…  
- Notre espèce ? répéta Evans en serrant les dents.  
- Gemini, souffla Orion en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il se calme.  
- Ça suffit, Kevin, les Alphas d'Atlantis sont nos invités et ils seront considérés comme tels jusqu'à leur départ, s'exclama une douce voix féminine.

Les gardes royaux s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une fine silhouette enveloppée entièrement dans une cape noire avec un capuchon. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Harry put voir ses traits. La jeune fille devait être un peu plus vieille que lui. Elle était d'une très grande beauté. Harry songea aussitôt à une Vélane. Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleu et les traits du visage fins. Des cheveux noirs et bouclés tombaient en cascade autour son visage. Elle avait un visage bienveillant en accord avec la douceur de sa voix. Evans fit un pas en avant et lui fit le salut traditionnel de l'Escadron. Cela étonna Harry car le salut des Alphas n'était en vigueur qu'à l'intérieur des murs d'Atlantis. Toutefois ils l'imitèrent pour ne pas paraitre impolis. La jeune femme leur accorda un léger sourire et se dirigea vers Evans pour lui serrer la main.

- Soyez les bienvenus à Versailles. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez des Alphas Atlante de première année. Mikaël a beaucoup insisté pour que vous puissiez voir comment nous fonctionnons. Je ne vous mentirais pas. Votre accès au Domaine sera restreint. Vos déplacements se feront sous l'escorte de nos gardes. Nous ne pouvons accorder notre confiance à des Alphas, dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir de l'amertume.  
- Il va sans dire que nous suivrons vos règles à la lettre, Princesse. Nous vous remercions encore de nous avoir autorisés à être parmi vous cette semaine, répondit Evans.

Le ton de sa voix était très différent de celui qu'il utilisait avec les autres femmes. Il était très respectueux et surtout il n'y avait aucune trace de drague.

- Princesse ? murmura Neville en se penchant vers Haley.

Toutefois sa question fut entendue par la principale concernée malgré son désir de discrétion.

- Excusez-moi pour mes manières, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Isabelle D'Orléans. Je dirige la résistance de Versailles, annonça-t-elle avec légèreté.  
- Elle est aussi Princesse de France et celle qui dirige le pays étant donné que le gouvernement Moldu a été tué, ajouta un homme à côté d'elle qui se donnait un air important.  
- On m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas de princes parmi les sorciers, dit Harry, perplexe. Il avait remarqué qu'elle tenait une baguette magique.  
- Je suis une native Moldue. La première sorcière de la famille. Je ne sais pas pour les autres familles. Notre provenance reste souvent cachée pour notre sécurité.  
- Vous étiez à Beauxbâtons, n'est ce pas ? remarqua Lucie en la dévisageant.  
- Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne nous attaque. Je devais entamer ma dernière année, annonça la Princesse d'une voix éteinte.

La tristesse se lisait sur ses traits.

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter, annonça-t-elle en se ressaisissant.  
- Princesse, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça, protesta un autre de ses gardes.  
- Ça suffit, cette surprotection, je peux bien me rendre utile pour une fois, répondit-elle avec agacement.

On sentait une certaine amertume dans ces propos. Malgré sa douceur, la jeune Princesse savait se faire respecter. Plus personne n'osait rien dire. Elle fit un bref sourire d'excuse aux Alphas et les invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

- Il vaut mieux le faire par petit groupe, je me chargerais de l'autre, on commencera par les jardins, proposa l'un des gardes.  
- Gemini, je te présente Benjamin Dotrin, l'un des chefs de la sécurité, dit Orion en présentant le nouvel intervenant.

Les deux se saluèrent silencieusement d'un geste de la tête. Dotrin était vraiment imposant et atteignant facilement les deux mètres. Il avait un physique de nageur olympique et ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés à la perfection. Ses yeux bruns étaient vifs et semblaient détailler chaque mouvement.

- Je me joindrais au groupe de la princesse, ajouta-t-il.  
- Potter, Kali vous venez avec moi au château. Les autres vous serez dans l'autre groupe. On se retrouve au diner pour les instructions.

Les Alphas acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Harry, aux côtés d'Alexandra, était songeur en suivant Evans. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi les groupes déjà établis. Alexandra aurait été plus à même de diriger l'autre groupe. Il entendit vaguement l'autre groupe dire qu'il se dirigeaient vers le Trianon. Ils contournèrent le château sur la droite et passèrent sous un porche. Ils atteignirent la place pavée qui descendait jusqu'aux grilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent les appartements des Rois de France. Les sculptures et les décorations étaient vraiment magnifiques. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ils montèrent un grand escalier de marbre et s'engouffrèrent dans un salon d'une beauté peu commune. Les Salons étaient richement décoré et on se serait cru dans une autre époque, dans un autre univers qui n'était pas le leur.

La visite des salons suivants se fit sous les explications de la Princesse qui semblait vraiment heureuse de pouvoir partager ce qu'elle savait. Evans, Orion et deux gardes étaient derrière elle, attentifs. Harry et Alexandra les suivaient. Derrière eux, une demi douzaine de gardes semblaient nerveux. On aurait dit que les Alphas allaient leur sauter dessus à tout moment. Harry observait l'agencement des salons et comprit pourquoi les Français avaient voulu protéger ce lieu. Le château était aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ce n'était pas rien de le dire. Evans se tourna vers Orion un moment puis s'adressa au gardien qui était juste à côté de lui. Il parla à voix basse et Harry fut incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le garde ne lui répondit pas et continuait à fixer la Princesse en ignorant l'Alpha.

Evans fronça les sourcils puis regarda à nouveau la Princesse d'un air poli. C'est alors qu'il bougea sa main gauche pour la mettre le long de son corps. Il fit une sorte de code avec ses doigts. Il montra d'abord son index, puis son index avec son majeur et enfin il referma son poing. Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de chose dans des films mais il était incapable de comprendre le message de son chef. Il se tourna vers Alexandra qui semblait inquiète. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit comprendre grâce aux mouvements de ses lèvres le mot « Formation ».

Elle dessina un triangle avec ses doigts. Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris en hochant la tête. Il ne se posa pas de question et s'arrêta en faisant semblant de refaire son lacet. Alexandra se stoppa elle aussi en l'attendant. Les gardes derrière eux poursuivirent leur marche sans faire attention à eux. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre de vue la Princesse. Harry se releva quelques secondes après qu'ils soient passés et alla se placer sur le côté droit, celui donnant sur les fenêtres, tandis qu'Alexandra prit la gauche.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique mais la garda dans sa manche. Elle était plus sur ses gardes que jamais. Harry admira son professionnalisme. Lui aussi sortit sa baguette. Il avait scotché la sienne sur son avant-bras. Evans leur avait donné des répliques de leurs baguettes avant de partir. Il savait qu'on leur confisquerait en arrivant au château et ne voulait pas que son Escadron soit sans protection. Il l'imita et resta sur le qui-vive. Evans avait-il décelé quelque chose de suspect ? Harry regarda un instant par la fenêtre, le temps semblait aussi pesant dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Il se focalisa finalement sur ce qui se passait devant lui.

Quelques salles plus tard, ils tournèrent sur la gauche pour arriver finalement à la très célèbre Galerie des Glaces. Là encore, le château ne déméritait pas de sa réputation royale. Harry avait du mal à trouver les mots tellement elle était somptueuse. Ils continuèrent à avancer, seule la voix de la Princesse venait couper la quiétude de cette grande salle vide. Isabelle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et se tourna pour leur faire face. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'un des gardes lever sa baguette. Il ne la pointait pas vers elle mais vers une statue qui se mit à se ruer vers elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la percuta et une grosse explosion secoua le château. Les vitres et les miroirs furent soufflés et des corps furent projetés un peu partout par le souffle.

Harry fut soufflé à un mètre en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Sonné, il eut du mal à ajuster sa vue à travers l'épaisse fumée. La chaleur des flammes ne l'aidait pas. On aurait dit qu'un grand brasier venait d'être allumé au centre de la pièce. Une partie du parquet était en feu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que des gardes lancent des sortilèges pour éteindre le brasier. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Il commençait à pouvoir distinguer des silhouettes au sol et d'autres qui commençaient à bouger. La fumée se colora en vert sur sa gauche et il ignora ce que cela voulait dire. C'est alors qu'une silhouette se mit à courir et le percuta sans ménagement. Harry s'étala à terre mais garda sa vivacité d'esprit. Il fit une roulade sur le sol et pointa sa baguette vers l'homme. Sans réfléchir il lança un sortilège de stupefixion qui le frappa à l'épaule tandis qu'un autre éclair rouge le toucha à la jambe. Le garde percuta un mur et tomba lourdement. Harry regarda à côté de lui et vit Alexandra en position accroupie, sa baguette toujours pointée vers sa cible.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement pour s'assurer de leur santé mutuelle et ils se levèrent pour porter assistance aux autres. La fumée disparaissait : la plupart des gardes portaient des blessures légères ou des signes de brûlures mais aucun n'avait été trop sévèrement touché, ce qui tenait du miracle étant donné la violence de l'explosion.

- Non !! cria une voix d'un ton déchirant.

Harry se retourna et sentit son cœur se serrer. Etalés à plusieurs mètres d'eux se trouvaient les corps d'Evans et de la princesse. Ce dernier semblait s'être jeté sur elle pour la protéger. Une marre de sang grandissait de seconde en seconde en dessous de leurs corps inertes. Tout le monde resta tétanisé. Harry n'osa pas regarder Alexandra, il resta figé sur ce spectacle macabre. Orion, qui était lui aussi couvert de brûlures, serra les dents et se dirigea vers l'encadrement de ce qui avait été une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il murmura quelque chose et un patronus en forme de cheval se dirigea vers le parc au galop. Il obscurcit les fenêtres et ils entendirent les portes du château se verrouiller un peu partout. Une alarme retentit alors dans tout le Domaine.

- Je crois que c'est suffisant Gem', c'est du très bon boulot, annonça–t-il en se retournant.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'est alors qu'il vit les corps d'Evans et Isabelle disparaître dans une volute de poussière argentée. Il s'avança et vit que la Princesse et d'Evans avaient réussis à se mettre à l'abri dans un passage menant à d'autres pièces. Evans était à genoux et paraissait essoufflé. Harry ne pouvait voir que son visage de là où il était. Cependant il put voir a quel point il semblait ébranlé et livide. En s'approchant encore, il découvrit qu'il y avait un filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son front. Alexandra poussa un sanglot étouffé et se précipita vers lui. Harry la suivit aussitôt.

- Princesse, ne bougez pas, vous êtes blessée, fit l'un des gardes auprès d'elle.  
- Non, je vais bien, ce n'est pas mon sang, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Evans !! cria Alexandra mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Le choc lui avait fait oublier le protocole des Alphas. Ce dernier était bien plus mal qu'Harry l'avait pensé au départ. Il avait toute la partie gauche de son corps en bien mauvais état. Son bras gauche était en sang, pendant sur son corps comme s'il était mort et sa jambe ne paraissait pas en meilleure forme.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'ai connu pire, marmonna-t-il, exaspéré.  
- Il faut te soigner au plus vite, ce ne sont pas de petites blessures, s'exclama Alexandra d'une voix apeurée.

C'est alors qu'une douce lumière blanche illumina son corps. Le chef des Alphas semblait surpris et se retourna. La Princesse avait posée une main sur sa tête et sa baguette pointée dessus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la princesse a les plus grands pouvoirs de guérison du Domaine, déclara Orion en se dirigeant vers eux.

Evans se décontracta et se laissa faire en s'asseyant. Alexandra le regardait toujours avec inquiétude mais elle sembla se détendre.

- Occupez vous de Firmin et enfermez-le. Le sortilège Imperium doit toujours agir sur lui, ordonna Orion à l'un des gardes.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Isabelle.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence mais la Princesse insista.

- Je vous ordonne de…  
- Il y a de cela quelques jours, un de nos espions à découvert l'existence d'un complot visant à vous assassiner. Voldemort ne veut pas que l'on ravive l'espoir des Français, or, si nous ne sommes toujours pas tombé dans l'anarchie, c'est grâce à vous. Notre espion a été découvert avant qu'on en apprenne plus. Sa couverture ayant été compromise, on a pensé à une complicité interne. Il fallait donc que l'on découvre de qui il s'agissait le plus vite possible. Sachant que nombre de personnes ici n'ont aucune confiance dans les Alphas, Dotrin et moi avons pensé que si ces derniers venaient, notre ennemi passerait à l'action et mettrait cet attentat sur le dos des Alphas.  
- Vous m'avez prise comme appât, s'exclama Isabelle d'une voix sonore.  
- C'était notre seule chance. Si le complice de Voldemort utilisait l'Imperium sur d'autres personnes, cela aurait été catastrophique. On a dû agir en urgence. Pour réussir notre plan, j'ai profité de la rencontre avec Gemini pour lui donner ces informations. Il a accepté de nous aider. Je n'avais confiance en personne d'autre.  
- Comment avez-vous pu mettre en jeu la vie de la Princesse, gronda l'un des gardes en se dirigea vers Orion.  
- Kilan, restez où vous êtes, Mikaël, poursuivez, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.  
- Gemini a ordonné à son Escadron de nous donner des leurres à la place de leurs baguettes. Bien que parfaitement imitées, je savais qu'elles seraient vite démasquées c'est pourquoi je me suis chargé moi-même de les récupérer. Une fois dans le château, nous savions que l'assassin serait parmi nous. Gemini a demandé à ses Alphas de se mettre en formation défensive Delta afin de nous couvrir. Quand Firmin a agi, nous étions prêts et j'ai pu établir un champ de protection assez rapidement. Cependant Gemini a été bien plus malin que moi et vous a mise à l'abri d'une bien meilleure façon. Gemini, si tu veux bien t'expliquer ?  
- Il était bien plus utile de simuler votre mort. Depuis qu'Orion m'a contacté j'ai réfléchi à la manière dont je m'y prendrais pour vous assassiner. Dans tous les cas de figure, il me faudrait deux complices pour vous tuer. Un qui jouerait le rôle de kamikaze, l'autre qui viendrait me rapporter le succès ou l'échec de la mission. J'en ai eu confirmation lorsque Firmin a lancé des étincelles par la fenêtre. Si je n'avais pas créé ces hologrammes, Voldemort aurait envoyé d'autres personnes et on n'aurait pas pu démasquer les taupes. Maintenant, le mieux à faire est de mettre le Domaine en quarantaine, repérer les derniers mouvements vers et à partir d'ici, de contrôler les moyens de communication et enfin de passer sous Veritaserum l'intégralité des personnes présentes. On commencera par mon Escadron et moi-même, annonça-t-il alors qu'il se relevait avec difficulté.

Il grimaça de douleur. Malgré les soins de la Princesse, il semblait ne pas avoir totalement récupéré.

- Mais vous venez de me sauver la vie, répondit la Princesse en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'aurais fais exactement la même chose pour gagner votre confiance et pouvoir vous espionner à loisir.

Harry était légèrement déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Evans leur avait caché tout depuis le début. Il se sentait à fois en colère et frustré du manque de confiance de leur chef. D'un autre côté, il était impressionné par son intelligence. Sa façon de penser était aussi tordue qu'ingénieuse, comme s'il avait toujours un temps d'avance sur les autres. Il était un stratège incroyable. De plus ses réflexes étaient également très bons, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de pointer sa baguette vers la statue qu'Evans avait réussi à protéger la Princesse et établir des hologrammes magiques en quelques secondes, malgré ses blessures. Orion aussi était doué de côté-là. Il avait vu Evans faire alors que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué son mouvement. Il avait également réussi à élaborer un bouclier très puissant, assez pour protéger tout le monde. Harry pensa qu'il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant de rivaliser avec ces deux là. Il songea pour la première fois depuis un an qu'il avait fait le bon choix en intégrant l'élite que représentaient les Alphas.


	12. Chapter 12

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 12 : Apprentissage**

Harry attendait avec Alexandra devant la porte d'une petite salle. Les conseils d'Evans avaient finalement été suivis et, ce, malgré la contestation des gardes qui protestaient que ce n'était pas à lui de leur dire quoi faire. Evans s'était porté volontaire pour passer le premier l'interrogatoire sous Veritaserum. Orion avait tenu à être présent afin que les questions ne débordent pas. Neville, Haley et Lucie les rejoignirent après s'être fait retirer leurs baguettes. Tous les trois semblaient inquiets et furent soulagés en voyant Harry et Alexandra. Ces derniers durent leur raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé car le deuxième groupe se trouvait dans le petit Trianon lorsque l'explosion avait retenti.

Evans ressortit peu avant qu'ils aient fini leur récit.

- Je vais assister à vos interrogatoires, ensuite je veux tout le monde sur les estrades du bassin de Neptune. C'est sur la droite du château, on dinera là-bas. Faites vous discrets et restez en groupe, annonça-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Il y a encore un risque ? demanda Alexandra.  
- Je ne sais pas… dit-il, songeur.  
- Gemini ?  
- Peu importe… Faites ce que je vous ai dit, ordonna-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle.

Les Alphas se regardèrent avec la même expression. Evans semblait inquiet. Sans un mot de plus, ils attendirent leur tour les uns après les autres. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, qui passait le dernier, rejoignit les autres en compagnie d'Evans. Ils marchèrent tous deux silencieusement à travers les allées du jardin. Harry regarda derrière lui et vit qu'ils étaient suivis à distance par deux gardes. Il pensait que la surveillance serait relâchée après ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais apparemment, il se trompait. Ils arrivèrent en vue des gradins et se dirigèrent vers les autres Alphas qui avaient choisi une place au centre. Une fois arrivé, Harry s'installa à côté de Neville et soupira. Il se sentait plus épuisé nerveusement que physiquement.

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait ? demanda Evans à Alexandra.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air anxieuse.

- Voici les nouvelles directives. Après les évènements de la journée, il est évident que Versailles n'est pas aussi bien protégé que je le pensais. On va donc revoir notre position. Demain à l'aube, vous vous disperserez. Potter et Londubat, vous ferez équipe. Je veux un maximum d'informations sur le Domaine. Potter, tu dessineras un plan des jardins pendant que Londubat répertoriera le personnel et les défenses qu'il trouvera. Kali, tu feras équipe avec Ramirez. Vous irez discuter avec le maximum de gens pour avoir un maximum d'informations récentes pour savoir la situation de ce pays. Jansen, tu seras avec moi.  
- Pour ce soir ? demanda Lucie en s'étirant.  
- Vous avez quartier libre, profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu. Cependant je vous demanderais de rester sur vos gardes et de ne pas vous déplacer seul sans avertir l'un d'entre nous.  
- Entendu, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alexandra se leva et commença à distribuer les sandwichs pour le dîner. Ce n'était pas le genre de repas auquel on s'attendait dans un château comme Versailles, mais ils ne firent pas les difficiles. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent des gradins. Evans attrapa le bras d'Haley pour lui parler à l'écart. Harry préféra ne pas se poser de questions. Les deux les rejoignirent quand ils eurent atteint l'allée centrale. Haley paraissait plutôt contente, ce qui le rassura. Il avait eu peur qu'Evans lui reproche d'avoir voulu l'empêcher de tuer leurs trois agresseurs plus tôt dans la journée.

- J'aurais bien envie de retourner voir les botanistes, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient s'occuper des espèces nocturnes jusqu'à 23h, annonça Neville, enthousiaste.  
- Je viens avec toi, je trouverais peut être des ingrédients de valeur pour mes potions, répondit Alexandra.  
- Très bien, moi je vais m'entraîner, à l'ouest du Grand Canal. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, fit Evans avec un sourire narquois. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous jeter dans une fontaine pour vous réveiller.  
- Ne force pas trop, tu sais que les soins magiques ne sont efficaces qu'avec du repos. Même si tes blessures ne sont plus apparentes, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont guéries, dit Alexandra en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour descendre l'allée qu'ils avaient emprunté en arrivant.

- Attends, intervint Harry. Je viens avec toi.  
- Moi aussi je viens, poursuivit Lucie. J'aimerais avoir plus d'explication sur les cours de Laurion.  
- Haley ? proposa Neville.  
- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure. Il faut que je demande à Orion quelques petites choses, dit-elle joyeusement.

Ils se séparèrent et chaque groupe partit dans différentes directions. Harry suivait Evans, descendant l'allée. L'ambiance nocturne de Versailles avec ces torches allumées le long de l'allée centrale donnait une impression de confort et d'apaisement, comme s'il était en vacances. Il regarda Lucie et vit que cette dernière avait l'air toujours aussi ravie d'être là. Elle regardait les lieux comme une enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux à Noël. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent en bordure du Grand Canal dont les eaux étaient rendues noires par l'obscurité. Evans posa son sac dans un endroit à l'abri des regards, bientôt imité par Lucie et Harry.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une grande flamme bleue avec sa baguette. Cette dernière vola un moment et alla se poser un peu plus loin. Il répéta l'opération à trois reprises et les flammes formèrent un carré autour d'eux. La luminosité était maintenant bien meilleure, on ne voyait pas comme en plein jour mais l'endroit était maintenant parfaitement éclairé.

- Sortez vos baguettes, je vais vous montrer quelques petites choses qui vous seront utiles lors de vos entraînements, annonça-t-il en cherchant quelque chose dans sa sacoche.

Harry et Lucie se regardèrent un bref moment et lui obéirent. Il sortit un foulard noir et l'attacha sur sa tête pour ne plus avoir ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Leur chef se retourna vers eux et eut un petit sourire.

- Les cheveux longs peuvent parfois être un inconvénient quand on doit bouger, expliqua-t-il en regardant Lucie. Bien, je vais vous montrer comment améliorer vos capacités, tout d'abord…  
- Euh Gemini ? l'interrompit Harry en levant légèrement la main.  
- Oui ?  
- Avant qu'on commence, tu ne pourrais pas nous donner un peu plus d'explication sur le type de sorts qu'on a vu pendant le cours de Laurion ? Il y a un moment que je voulais te demander mais on n'a pas trop eu le temps jusque là…

Evans le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucie qui approuva d'un signe de tête la demande d'Harry. Il soupira.

- Très bien, on va commencer par ça. Je préfère vous avertir. Ces techniques sont d'un haut niveau magique. La plupart des sorciers sont même incapables d'en comprendre toute la subtilité. Ne vous attendez pas à maîtriser ce type de technique en une seule soirée alors que les autres Alphas ont mis des mois pour en maîtriser une seule. On va donc procéder par ordre dans l'apprentissage des sorts complexes. La première chose à faire est de maîtriser chaque sortilège Impardonnable.  
- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que ça à voir avec… s'étonna Lucie.  
- Fais-moi confiance, derrière leurs mauvaises réputations, ces sortilèges sont plus utiles qu'on ne le pense. Chacun d'entre eux demande une concentration plus poussée qu'il n'y paraît. Ils sont également gourmands en énergie, il est très probable qu'ils vous vident de vos forces tant que vous ne les maîtriserez pas. Enfin, ces sortilèges demandent une maîtrise totale de vos émotions, ce qui vous sera très utile pour la suite.

Evans laissa un moment de silence en regardant les deux Alphas perdus dans leurs pensées. Harry avait déjà essayé d'utiliser le sortilège Doloris une fois, contre Bellatrix Lestrange, mais avait échoué. Il n'avait jamais envisagé réellement de les apprendre. Seuls les Mangemorts utilisaient ce genre de techniques.

- Je vais être franc avec vous. Quand on s'est rencontré, je vous ai expliqué la différence qu'il y a entre un Alpha et un Auror. La plus grande différence est que nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Nous sommes déployés pour des missions qui ont très souvent un caractère offensif. A court terme, je n'accepterais plus de sortilège de paralysie de votre part. Viser pour tuer, c'est quelque chose qu'il vous faudra appliquer. Voldemort a trop souvent profité du fait que ses ennemis répugnaient à tuer, qu'ils préféraient faire des prisonniers. Résultat, il a pu faire évader ses fidèles dès son retour. Combien de morts ont fait ces Mangemorts depuis leur évasion ? Combien de personnes auraient été sauvées si on avait fait ce qu'il fallait ? Ne voyez pas les partisans de Voldemort comme des humains, ce ne sont que des bêtes que l'on doit achever sans hésitation, dit-il d'un ton dur.

Harry trouva un peu extrême son discours mais sa logique était pourtant implacable. Il ne serait jamais sans doute aussi dur qu'Evans mais il ferait de son mieux pour protéger le maximum de gens contre Voldemort et ses alliés. Il s'était préparé à devoir tuer si c'était nécessaire. Il hocha la tête gravement pour lui montrer son accord. Lucie mit un peu plus de temps que lui pour répondre mais il vit dans ses yeux que sa détermination était aussi forte que la sienne.

- Bien, quand vous aurez maîtrisé ces sorts, vous pourrez passer à la prochaine étape : les sortilèges de combat. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ils sont très différents des sortilèges que les sorciers utilisent au quotidien. Ils demandent une puissance magique bien supérieure. Vous devrez prendre les plus grandes précautions en les utilisant. Ils peuvent vous sauver la vie comme ils peuvent vous tuer. Il faut savoir être patient pour les utiliser pile au bon moment. Si vous y arrivez, il y a peu de chance pour que votre adversaire en réchappe. Si vous échouez, vous serez en position de faiblesse, car vous serez épuisés. Ces sorts se classent en trois catégories. Les sortilèges multiples, les sortilèges continus et les sortilèges concentrés. Pour le moment, vous me suivez ? demanda-t-il en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Les deux Alphas acquiescèrent.

- Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration pour mieux illustrer mes propos. Hmm voyons… marmonna-il en regardant autour de lui. Ah ! ça fera l'affaire, dit-il en prenant plusieurs pierres dans sa main. Je vais commencer par mon sortilège multiple. Il existe plusieurs variantes de ce type de sortilège, je vais vous montrer celle que j'ai mise au point.

Il transforma une pierre qui prit la forme d'une sorte de boa géant. Ce dernier remua la tête quelques instants puis ondula vers Lucie. Cette dernière grimaça et pointa sa baguette vers lui pour le tenir à distance s'il approchait de trop.

- Regardez bien. Le sortilège multiple consiste à lancer plusieurs sorts simultanément. Ils peuvent être de même type, c'est-à-dire paralysant, incendiaire, ou autre, ou bien diversifiés. Il suffit de bien les visualiser. Le nombre de sort lancé dépend des sorciers. Plus on en lance, plus cela demande de puissance magique. Treseria, cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le serpent.

Trois jets de lumières multicolores furent projetés simultanément dans un grondement assourdissant. Les sorts fusèrent à grande vitesse en prenant des trajectoires légèrement courbés. Ils frappèrent le boa en même temps en créant une déflagration qui obligea Harry à plisser les yeux. Evans avait raison, la combinaison de ses sorts était d'une puissance bien supérieure à trois sorts consécutifs. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Lucie fit une grimace de dégoût légitime. Le serpent avait reçu apparemment un sort de découpe qui l'avait décapité. Le reste de son corps était brûlé et on aurait dit qu'une petite bombe avait explosé à l'intérieur de lui. Le spectacle était vraiment répugnant. C'est alors que les morceaux du serpent disparurent pour laisser place à des débris de pierre.

- Passons maintenant au sortilège consécutif. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Potter. Tu vois ce rocher au bord de l'eau ? Oui, celui qui a la taille d'une vache, à côté de toi, ajouta-t-il en le montrant du doigt. Utilise ton meilleur Protego dessus, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, non sans appréhension. L'aspect du serpent après son traitement était encore bien présent dans sa tête, aussi il préféra rester à bonne distance.

- Ici encore, on peut utiliser une panoplie de sorts différents mais c'est déconseillé. Il faut utiliser un flux de magie continue et l'efficacité de cette attaque est dans la vitesse de production des sorts. Quand tu veux, Potter, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le rocher.

Harry se concentra et lança son Protego comme s'il cherchait à se défendre lui-même.

- Armada, cria Evans en se dressant à la manière d'un escrimeur.

Cette fois le bruit fut moins fort mais continu. On aurait dit le bruit d'une cascade. Les jets de lumières mauves filèrent à grande vitesse vers leur cible. Cela paraissait être un seul sort, formant un épais rayon biscornu qui avait des bosses comme un collier de perles. L'impact secoua toute la forêt et nombre d'oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement. Les explosions se firent de plus en plus puissantes comme si on ajoutait de l'essence à un feu. Evans s'arrêta après une bonne minute.

La poussière mit du temps à se dissiper. Evans semblait légèrement essoufflé après sa démonstration. Harry avait de l'appréhension en regardant l'endroit encore invisible qu'il avait tenté de protéger. Le résultat fut encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Non seulement il ne restait rien du rocher mais la terre en dessous avait également été creusée à plusieurs endroits par les explosions à répétition. Harry songea à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été à la place du rocher et déglutit péniblement.

- Il s'agit d'une technique offensive d'affaiblissement. Même quelqu'un comme Voldemort serait obligé d'utiliser un bouclier très puissant pour ne pas subir de dommages. Sedna doit posséder à peu près la même capacité magique que moi. Si elle n'avait pas mise au point un bouclier supérieur, elle serait morte sous les coups de Cerbère. Un simple Protego est vite balayé par ce genre d'attaque. Cela vous montre bien l'écart qu'il y a entre un sorcier sortant de l'école et un Alpha qui n'a toujours fait que se battre. Bon, passons au dernier sort : le sortilège concentré. Il s'agit là de concentrer sa magie intérieurement et de la relâcher d'un seul coup et se concentrant sur le sort qu'on souhaite lancer.

Evans leva sa baguette un instant et une lumière sembla illuminer son extrémité, comme un Lumos.

- Grandia Diffindo, cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le sol.

Le sortilège de découpe amplifié creusa une brèche dans l'herbe d'une largeur de quelques centimètres. Quand elle la vit se diriger vers elle, Lucie poussa un cri et fit un écart mais ce fut inutile car le sortilège s'estompa. Harry regarda l'étendue du résultat et était estomaqué. Cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec un simple Diffindo. Il s'agissait d'un sort complètement différent de celui qu'il maîtrisait : lui ne pouvait découper la terre avec autant de facilité. Il releva son regard vers Evans en réprimant un frisson. Il n'avait plus vu ce genre de sort depuis que Voldemort et Dumbledore s'étaient battus ensembles au Ministère. La lueur et la puissance lui rappelait le sort argenté étrange qu'avait lancé Dumbledore au cours de cette nuit là. S'agissait-il d'un sortilège concentré ? En tout cas, si la puissance d'Evans ne valait pas celle des deux sorciers, elle s'en rapprochait drôlement.

Harry vit qu'Evans était vraiment épuisé cette fois. Il se tenait même l'épaule en grimaçant. Une tâche rouge se forma peu à peu à l'endroit où il avait sa main. Lucie se précipita vers lui mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il se releva finalement.

- Il semble que Kali avait raison. Ces sorts demandent une condition physique parfaite. La tension qu'ils créent dans notre corps est vraiment intense. Si on n'est pas en pleine forme voilà ce qui arrive, expliqua-t-il avec lassitude. Me demandez plus de les refaire ce soir, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Cependant, Harry et Lucie ne riaient pas. Tous deux s'inquiétaient de son état. Ses blessures, après l'attentat contre la Princesse, étaient bien trop grave pour ne pas être encore dangereuses s'il ne laissait pas la magie curative faire tranquillement son effet.

- Allez, arrêtez de faire cette tête, je vais bien. Je vais me reposer pour le reste de la soirée. C'est vous qui allez travailler un peu maintenant.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le canal et une multitude de sphères d'eau de la taille d'un souafle se mirent à flotter dans les airs. Elles se placèrent tout autour d'eux en formant un cercle quasiment parfait.

- Le premier exercice que je vous propose vise à améliorer vos réflexes. Le but consiste à éviter les gerbes d'eau. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser votre baguette. Imaginez que les gerbes représentent des sorts. Tâchez de ne pas trop être mouillés, demanda-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, sa baguette levée. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, les sphères les encerclaient complètement. Il sentit Lucie faire un mouvement à côté de lui mais n'eut pas le temps de la voir agir qu'un premier jet s'expulsa de l'une des sphères. S'il n'avait pas eu des réflexes grâce au Quiddich, il l'aurait reçu en pleine tête. Il était parvenu à se baisser juste à temps. Un autre jet se dirigea vers lui. Il pointa sa baguette et cette fois le jet s'écrasa sur son bouclier. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir qu'un, puis deux autres foncèrent sur lui de chaque côté. Il apparut rapidement que devoir se protéger sur 360 degrés était un exercice extrêmement difficile. La difficulté fut encore accentuée par les sphères qui expédiaient les jets d'eau de plus en plus rapidement. Il dansait littéralement sur place en lançant des sorts de protection à répétition.

- Bientôt, Harry fut littéralement submergé et ne put éviter de se prendre une douche dès plus glaciales. Lucie résista un peu plus que lui mais finit par être, elle aussi, complètement trempée.  
- Pas si facile, hein ? fit Evans avec un sourire. En tout cas, je pense que ces leçons suffiront pour ce soir. On a tous besoin de se reposer. La Princesse nous a préparé des chambres au petit Trianon.

Les deux Alphas acquiescèrent. L'exercice d'esquive n'avait fait que drainer leurs dernières forces. Lucie était tellement fatiguée qu'elle en oublia d'utiliser son sortilège de séchage et défit son blaser pour l'essorer. Elle le tordit afin que celui ci rende un maximum d'eau mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Evans la fixer avec un large sourire. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son supérieur. Elle regarda si elle n'avait pas de tâches ou tout autres éléments qui pouvaient être à la source de l'amusement d'Evans lorsqu'elle se figea. Sa chemise blanche était elle aussi trempée et laissée entrevoir visiblement son soutien gorge. Elle mit aussitôt son blaser sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard meurtrier à Evans.

Celui-ci ne quitta pas son sourire quand il se dirigea vers le petit château où ils allaient passer la nuit. Lucie prit sa baguette, encore sur le sol, et allait viser Evans quand Harry l'arrêta.

- Tu ferais mieux de te sécher maintenant. Ca te sera plus utile que de lancer ce sort qui de toute manière ne servira à rien. Tu connais Gemini, il ne baissera pas sa garde.

Elle lança un regard noir à Harry puis se sécha. Elle était tellement vexée qu'elle oublia de lancer le sort sur son collègue qui pesta intérieurement de l'avoir arrêtée. Maintenant il allait devoir faire tout le trajet complètement trempé.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas vifs vers le petit Trianon. Une fois arrivé, Harry put découvrir que le lieu qui leur servirait d'auberge, s'il n'avait pas le faste du château qu'il avait visité, il était d'un charme plus intime. Il entra dans un bâtiment adjacent sur sa gauche et salua les personnes qui étaient sans doute des domestiques. Il entra finalement par la porte principal du château et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, l'air presque aussi sévère que l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor, l'emmena dans ses quartiers. Les garçons logeraient au premier étage tandis que les filles iraient au second.

La pièce des garçons étaient spacieuse et on avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée, ce qui renforçait l'impression de confort. Harry sorti des vêtements de sa sacoche et se changea rapidement. Il alla s'installer lorsqu'il vit Evans s'installer sur une chaise au lieu de se coucher. Il n'était pas encore tard mais Neville ronflait déjà bruyamment .

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? demanda Harry en s'installa dans l'un des lits, trop moderne pour faire partie du mobilier originel du château.  
- Non, je vais monter la garde ce soir.

Harry, qui avait été présent lors de la tentative d'attentat de la Princesse, ne trouva rien à redire sur la précaution de leur chef.

- Réveille-moi pour la seconde partie de la nuit, répondit-il avec l'envie de se rendre utile

Evans acquiesça et se tourna pour fixer le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans un sommeil bien mérité. Il rêva d'un match de Quiddich à Atlantis où Ron et Hermione étaient les batteurs de l'équipe adverse et ne cessaient de le harceler avec leur batte en le traitant de lâche. Son rêve changea soudainement. Il était dans une pièce sombre, regardant plusieurs cadavres à ses pieds. Il était de très mauvaise humeur. L'Ordre du Phénix avait découvert l'un de ses précieux plans. Tout ça une fois de plus à cause de la stupidité de ses fidèles. Ils n'avaient pas été capables de mettre la main sur la bague de l'Oracle sans se faire repérer. Maintenant, l'Ordre allait mettre au courant les Français. Il allait devoir s' en occuper avant qu'ils ne s'organisent. Harry vit l'image d'un saphir magnifiquement taillé, comme un diamant. Il sentit bientôt une main lui agripper le bras. Il était étalé sur le sol, sa cicatrice encore douloureuse.

- Harry est ce que ça va ? demanda Neville, inquiet.  
- Voldemort… souffla-t-il en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? l'interrogea Evans d'une voix beaucoup plus dure que celle de Neville.  
- Il projette de s'emparer d'une bague, la bague de l'Oracle. Elle a l'air vraiment importante pour lui et… elle se trouve en France.  
- Debout Potter, nous devons aller prévenir Orion.Londubat, tu vas prévenir les autres et tu resteras avec eux.  
- Mais… protesta-t-il.  
- C'est un ordre, allez Potter, on y va, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour et pourtant il ne lui semblait n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Le parc grouillait déjà d'activité mais Harry ne focalisa sur aucune des personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils remontèrent rapidement le Château. Ils le contournèrent et entrèrent dans les communs. Evans le guida à travers plusieurs pièces et ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle où se trouvait Orion qui discutait avec deux gardes. La Princesse était également présente. L'ancien Alpha fut surpris de leur arrivée et jeta un regard interrogateur à Evans. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard d'Orion s'assombrit alors que les gardes semblaient scandalisés de cette intrusion.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Orion en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

Evans hocha la tête avec gravité. Orion se retourna vers la Princesse et s'avança vers elle.

- Princesse, il semblerait que Voldemort en ait après la bague de l'Oracle. Je pars immédiatement au Louvre pour la ramener ici, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
- Un instant Mikaël, vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, si les hommes de Voldemort sont déjà là bas… argua-t-elle.  
- Nous n'avons déjà pas assez d'hommes pour défendre le Domaine. On ne peut pas se permettre de dégarnir encore nos forces, surtout après ce qui est arrivé, répliqua-t-il avec ferveur.  
- Je viens avec toi, annonça Evans en s'avançant vers lui.  
- Ce n'est pas vos affaires, pesta l'un des gardes. On ne peut pas confier une mission si importante à des mercenaires comme vous.  
- Ca suffit, claqua la voix de la princesse. Vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus respectueux envers l'homme qui l'a sauvée la vie.  
- Je… je suis désolé, répondit le garde, déconfit.  
- Toutefois, même si vous n'êtes pas un de mes hommes. Je ne peux vous envoyer là bas avec vos blessures, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son bras où du sang imprégnait encore sa chemise.  
- Mes blessures ont cicatrisées pendant la nuit. Ce n'est que du sang séché, d'ailleurs je ne sens plus aucune douleur. De toute façon, Orion aura besoin de tous les renforts possibles.  
- Je t'accompagne aussi, annonça Harry d'une voix ferme.

Evans s'apprêta à répliquer mais il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui.

- Nous venons tous, fit Alexandra qui venait d'arriver avec les autres Alphas.  
- Ils ne sont pas prêts, pesta Evans en la regardant.  
- Et on le sera jamais si tu nous mets à l'écart à chaque mission, il n'y a que comme ça qu'on gagnera de l'expérience, répliqua Lucie.  
- Je… commença-t-il avant de soupirer longuement, très bien. Kali tu t'occuperas de ton groupe. On doit partir maintenant.

Lucie et les autres eurent un sourire de contentement en s'approchant d'eux.

- Tu es déjà allé au Louvre ? demanda Orion à Evans.  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas voilà ce que je propose. Si ce qu'a vu Potter est du direct, ses troupes ne devraient pas encore être arrivées. On a des Aurors expérimentés là-bas et il le sait. Il n'a que des chasseurs à proximité. Je pense que les renforts arriveront dans une vingtaine de minutes. Dans tous les cas, il faut faire vite. Je propose que ton groupe et moi allions substituer la bague. Si ses troupes pensent l'avoir, ils se replieront. A nous de faire en sorte qu'ils soient leurrés. Le groupe de Kali restera en retrait pour défendre nos arrières et faire le guet. L'idéal serait de faire cette mission sans se faire voir. Tu es d'accord ? demanda rapidement Orion en fixant Evans.

Celui hocha la tête après avoir regardé Alexandra.

- Portus, murmura Orion en pointant de sa baguette une bouteille d'eau pratiquement vide. Alors allons-y, annonça-t-il en regardant les Alphas.


	13. Chapter 13

Correctrice : Doxy  
**  
**

**Chapitre 13 : La bague de l'Oracle.**

Un peu secoués par les évènements et le voyage en Portoloin, les Alphas se regroupèrent du côté du passage Richelieu, se trouvant à l'ouest de la Pyramide du Louvre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment aussi subrepticement que des ombres et franchirent les salles les unes après les autres sans rencontrer la moindre personne. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry, qui courait légèrement en retrait d'Orion, voyait bien, à la lueur de sa baguette, que celui-ci semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Ils descendirent alors une rangée d'escaliers, puis une autre. Les tableaux et statues auraient été intéressants à admirer si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique.

Harry commençait à être essoufflé et totalement désorienté par l'enchaînement des couloirs. Il se demanda pourquoi Orion ne les avait pas emmenés directement où il souhaitait avec le Portoloin. Sûrement à cause des protections magiques. C'était nécessaire contre les ennemis mais quand même handicapant pour les alliés. Soudain, Orion s'arrêta en faisant un signe pour les stopper tous. Il regarda Evans et celui-ci hocha la tête. Le chef d'Escadron leur fit signe d'attendre ici. Il alla ensuite inspecter le couloir avec Orion. Tout deux avançaient aussi discrètement que des chats, sans lumière. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et se mirent de chaque côté du mur les séparant du prochain couloir.

Ils firent apparaître de la lumière de leurs baguettes et tous purent découvrirent le corps de deux sorciers enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient morts. Leurs corps avaient été lacérés à plusieurs endroits. La blessure mortelle devait être certainement celle de leurs gorges tranchées. Orion serra les dents et se précipita dans le prochain couloir. Evans lui emboîta le pas, suivi de près par le reste de son Escadron. Ils passèrent dans trois pièces et s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Cette fois Harry sut pourquoi. Ils pouvaient entendre des voix non loin d'eux.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous de briser ces sortilèges, ils ont peut-être donné l'alerte, grogna une voix grave en dessous d'eux.

Ils étaient sur une sorte de balcon et en contrebas, ils pouvaient voir une dizaine de sorciers, éclairés par leurs baguettes. Ils étaient en train de lancer des sorts sur une colonne de verre qui crépitait sous la magie. Orion regarda une nouvelle fois Evans en lui faisant des signes incompréhensibles de la main. Harry nota dans sa tête que la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient du temps libre, il demanderait à Evans de lui apprendre ce langage tactique. Evans répondit de la même façon et tous deux hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Il se tourna alors vers Alexandra mais celle-ci était déjà en train de donner des consignes à son groupe en murmurant.

Il fit signe à Harry et Lucie de s'approcher de lui.

- Orion et moi allons attaquer de front. Vous vous descendez les escaliers de chaque côté. Nous donnerons l'assaut quand ils auront finis de retirer le scellé sur la bague. Ne visez pas inutilement et rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir. Les autres feront diversion. On récupère la bague, et on s'en va. Orion va placer un Portoloin ici même. Quoi qu'il se passe vous le prendrez. Vous n'attendez pas les retardataires, c'est un ordre. Le Portoloin s'activera dans dix minutes, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Orion qui sortit de sa poche un sachet de bonbons vide.

- Attendez, j'ai failli oublier, murmura Haley en rampant vers eux.

Elle leur tendit dans sa main des petites boules de couleur chair. Harry se demanda ce que c'était, l'obscurité n'aidant pas à voir les détails.

- Tu as déjà terminé ? s'étonna Evans, c'est du bon boulot.  
- Je n'ai pas pu les tester sur la distance mais je pense que ça devrait aller, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Evans mit la boule dans son oreille droite et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit. Il s'agissait d'appareils auditifs permettant de communiquer entre eux. Voilà ce que Evans avait demandé à Haley la nuit dernière.

- Je les ai ensorcelés pour qu'ils se déclenchent avec nos noms. Si on veut communiquer avec tout le monde, il faudra alors dire Odyssée, expliqua-t-elle en voyant Lucie regarder l'appareil avec scepticisme.

Elle l'enfila cependant, imitée bientôt par toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Evans fit signe à Harry de passer sur la gauche et Lucie sur la droite tandis qu'Orion et lui restaient à couvert derrière la balustrade. Harry se demanda un instant s'ils avaient l'intention de les attaquer d'en haut mais préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. C'était sa première confrontation avec les hommes de Voldemort depuis des mois. Il serra les dents et attendit en se mettant à l'abri derrière une statue une fois les marches descendues.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter très longtemps. Quelques secondes après leur placement, les hommes de Voldemort parvinrent à retirer les dernières défenses protégeant la bague. Harry se tourna vers le balcon, attendant les ordres d'Evans. Il put voir deux ombres sauter de la rambarde. Attirés par le bruit de la réception, l'un des Mangemorts avertit les autres en criant. Harry n'hésita pas et lança des sorts sur le groupe.

Il vit également des sorts pleuvoir d'en haut, ce qui signifiait que l'équipe d'Alexandra les couvrait. Les Mangemorts furent bientôt en mauvaise posture car ils étaient complètement à découvert. Ils furent mis en déroute et tombèrent les uns après les autres. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un. Harry fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir repéré plus tôt. Il devait être aussi grand qu'Hagrid, et aussi corpulent. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un demi géant. Cela expliquait sans doute son incroyable résistance aux sorts.

- Arrêtez, résonna la voix d'Evans dans son oreillette.

Les sorts cessèrent immédiatement. Même le Mangemort cessa de se défendre et les regarda d'un air mauvais. Il vit Evans et Orion s'approcher prudemment, leurs baguettes pointées vers leur adversaire.

- Pauvres petits cafards, les autres arrivent. Vous allez bientôt tous être écrasés par la force de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vos pathétiques attaques ne me font pas plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique, grogna ce dernier.  
- Nos attaques n'étaient dans le but que de vous divertir suffisamment pour qu'on récupère notre bien, répondit Evans avec un rictus mauvais.

Le demi géant grogna et se retourna brutalement pour voir la vitrine derrière lui. Son inattention lui coûta cher car il se prit deux sorts puissants qui lui explosèrent en pleine tête. Sous le choc, il tomba à la renverse en brisant la vitrine. Harry vit un bref mouvement dans l'obscurité retrouvée, mais ne put pas distinguer exactement ce que c'était. En tout cas, c'était très rapide. Le demi géant se releva toutefois quelques secondes plus tard en ricanant. Harry put voir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose qui scintillait d'un bel éclat bleu.

- La bague de l'Oracle est désormais à nous, ricana–t-il avant de l'avaler sous les yeux horrifiés de l'assistance. Et maintenant qui veux m'affronter pour me la reprendre ? Toi, le balafré ou alors le petit malin avec le foulard sur la tête ? Ou peut-être tous ensemble, le résultat sera le même…

- Je m'occupe de lui, tout le monde se replie, ordonna Evans d'une voix forte en faisant un pas vers son adversaire.  
- Tu rigoles, on reste ici, à nous tous… commença Harry.  
- C'est un ordre, trancha-t-il d'une voix dure. Je vais montrer à ce prétentieux, le niveau des Alphas. Le Portoloin ne sera pas actif longtemps, cria-t-il.

A contre–cœur, l'Escadron se replia vers le point de rendez-vous. Orion hésita un moment en dévisageant Evans puis fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. Une fois tous en cercle autour du sachet de bonbon, ils regardèrent Evans avec anxiété. Il y eut un crépitement et Orion leur fit signe de saisir le sachet. Tous s'exécutèrent mais quand le Portoloin s'activa, trois d'entre eux le lâchèrent. Orion, Harry et Lucie se regardèrent un moment, surpris, puis se mirent à sourire. Ils se retournèrent vers les deux combattants.

Le demi géant fit un pas en avant en toisant Evans de haut. Il releva la tête soudainement mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se prit les deux sorts simultanés et retomba à la renverse. Evans ne se retourna pas.

- Vous deux, je vous ai dis de me laisser ce combat. C'est un duel entre lui et moi. Si vous voulez vous rendre utile dans votre désobéissance, occupez-vous plutôt de ceux qui voudront bientôt passer ces murs. Obéissez à Orion, dit-il avec une voix qui laissait apparaître une touche d'amusement.

Il n'était apparemment pas en colère face à leur attitude, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Ils obéirent et Orion leur fit signe de se mettre en position chacun devant une porte à l'étage. Le demi géant se releva une nouvelle fois. C'était comme si les sorts ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Harry serra les dents en voyant cela.

- Voilà donc l'honneur des Alphas, attaquer en traître, fit leur adversaire en s'époussetant.  
- Ces deux là ne sont des Alphas que depuis peu. Ils ne connaissent pas encore notre fonctionnement, répondit Evans d'un ton léger.  
- Très bien, j'espère que cette fois nous ne serons plus interrompus. Je m'appelle Garuda. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vaut un Alpha comparé à un soldat d'élite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il en pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers Evans. J'imagine que tu ne dureras pas plus longtemps que les Aurors qu'on a croisé en chemin. Eux aussi étaient prétentieux, jusqu'à ce que je les broies de mes propres mains.  
- Ne te méprends pas. La différence entre un Auror et un Alpha est bien plus grande que tu ne l'imagines. Les Aurors ont une attribution défensive contrairement aux Alphas. Ca, tu vas très vite t'en rendre compte, lança Evans avant de foncer vers lui en courant.

Garuda tenta de lui lancer plusieurs sorts mais Evans évita la plupart et balaya le restant comme s'il s'agissait de mouches agaçantes. Il arriva juste en face de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'apprêta à abattre son gros poing sur lui alors qu'Evans passait derrière lui en faisant une glissade entre ses jambes. Il se retourna rapidement, sa baguette pointé vers les très grandes jambes de Garuda. Ce dernier esquissa un geste pour se retourner mais Evans avait déjà fait apparaître une espèce de fil de lumière qui s'enroula autour des chevilles du demi géant. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, le fil se resserra et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Evans brandit sa baguette et donna un coup dans l'air comme si sa baguette était une épée.

- Ventio, cria-t-il en provoquant une grande bourrasque de vent qui acheva de faire tomber Garuda. Ce dernier tomba sur les fesses et Evans dut faire un bon arrière pour éviter d'être écrasé dessous.  
- Treseria, lança-t-il en visant la grosse tête de son adversaire.

Trois sorts de couleurs argentée sortirent de sa baguette avec un bruit incroyable à cause de l'acoustique des lieux. Il les lança quasiment à bout portant et une grosse explosion s'en suivit. Le souffle fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'Harry. Il s'imagina à la place du géant et grimaça. Recevoir ce type de sort en pleine tête et c'était la mort assurée. Il entendit Lucie pousser une exclamation de surprise lorsque la grande silhouette se remit à bouger. Orion, lui, était toujours attentif à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Evans fut surpris et ne put éviter le coup incroyablement rapide de son adversaire. La force du coup de poing était telle qu'il se retrouva projeté sur plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa violement contre une colonne.

- On m'avait parlé de la puissance des Alphas, mais je vois que c'était beaucoup d'exagération… Tu es rapide, mais ta puissance est faiblarde. Tu ne parviendras pas à m'avoir avec ce genre de techniques, grogna le géant intact en se frottant la tête d'une main.

Evans se releva, fébrile et sonné. Lucie fit un mouvement vers lui mais il l'arrêta avec sa main. Il avait la joue rougie et il saignait de la lèvre et du crâne mais étrangement il souriait. Cela sembla déstabiliser Garuda qui cligna les yeux d'un air stupide. C'est alors qu'Harry entendit du mouvement derrière la porte. Il cria pour prévenir les autres qui arrivèrent aussitôt à sa hauteur. Ils mirent en ligne et attendirent le moindre signe.

- Je pense que c'était suffisant comme échauffement, fit la voix d'Evans derrière eux. Tu m'excuseras mais l'arrivée de tes petits copains change tout. Je vais devoir me débarrasser rapidement de toi.  
- Te débarrasser de moi, un microbe comme toi, répondit-il en brisant ses liens de lumière. Ne me fais pas rire, rugit-il en fonçant sur l'Alpha.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet derrière lui. Evans ne bougea qu'au dernier moment et fit un pas en avant ce qui surpris Garuda. Il passa sous sa garde et soudain, sa baguette s'allongea et le demi géant poussa une exclamation de douleur. La baguette d'Evans était maintenant une sorte de lance avec deux lames courbées à son extrémité. Elle avait transpercée la peau de Garuda et ce dernier saignait à la poitrine, les yeux encore frappés de surprise. Evans sembla pour la première fois vraiment concentré sur le combat. La lame de sa lance s'illumina et une pluie de sorts propulsa le demi géant en arrière à chaque impact. Harry reconnu le sortilège Armada. Il se demanda comment le géant pouvait encore tenir debout après avoir vu les dégâts de cette attaque le soir précédent.

Evans continua son attaque alors que des impacts de sorts résonnaient derrière la porte qui les séparait des renforts de Garuda. Ce dernier percuta un mur qui se lézarda sous le choc. Evans changea de sort et lança de nouveau son Tréseria à trois reprises puis enchaîna avec un sortilège concentré Grandia alors qu'on ne voyait plus que la poussière à l'endroit où se trouvait le demi géant. A en juger par la lumière verte, il devait s'agir d'un Avada Kedavra concentré.

- Harry, cria Lucie.

Cela fut comme un électrochoc et il se retourna vers la porte pour voir celle-ci en train de céder. Il leva sa baguette et plongea sur le sol, bientôt imité par son amie. La porte céda et les deux Alpha et Orion, légèrement sur le côté, firent pleuvoir les sorts sans se préoccuper de viser. Ils voulaient profiter le plus possible de cet instant de surprise. Un gros choc retentit derrière eux ce qui signifiait qu'Evans avait fini par lancer son sort. Mais Harry était maintenant trop occupé pour voir les résultats. Des sorts fusèrent contre eux et ils durent faire des roulades pour les éviter. Les Mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux et riposter devint rapidement difficile. Ils n'eurent pas le choix que d'esquiver en reculant peu à peu.

C'est alors qu'une créature ressemblant étrangement à un tigre à dent de sabre se précipita vers Lucie. Harry esquiva un autre sort et se précipita vers elle pour aider son amie apeurée. C'est alors que le tigre se retrouva criblé d'une multitude de flèches lumineuses. Harry se retourna et vit Orion leur faire un bref sourire et repartir dans la mêlée l'instant d'après. Lucie se précipita sur d'un Mangemort qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée, baguette levée. Son voisin voulu l'aider mais il se prit un Incendio en pleine tête, expédié par Harry, et hurla de douleur. Lucie le rejoignit et tous deux se battirent côte à côte comme des escrimeurs tandis qu'Orion se battait avec deux autres sorciers.

Les deux plus jeunes Alphas n'eurent pas vraiment conscience de savoir qu'ils se complétaient à merveille. L'un comblant les failles de l'autre à tour de rôle. Les Mangemorts étaient plus désordonnés et reculaient désormais. Les exercices qu'Evans leur avait fait faire étaient vraiment bénéfiques. Eviter les sorts n'étaient pas si dur en comparaison avec les jets d'eau bien plus rapides que la séquence des sorts.

- Harry ! Le plafond, cria Lucie dans le vacarme assourdissant des sorts.

Il regarda le plafond du couloir dans lequel se trouvaient les Mangemorts et vit que ce dernier commençait à se lézarder sous l'effet répété des sorts. D'un geste parfaitement synchrone , ils visèrent tous deux les lézardes avec un sorts d'explosion et ce dernier céda en faisant tomber des gravats sur les hommes de Voldemort. Cependant un sort passa à travers et frappa Lucie à l'épaule avant que le couloir soit totalement bouché. Cette dernière, surprise, fut déséquilibrée et tomba par-dessus le balcon. Elle ne dut son salut que grâce aux excellents réflexes d'Harry qui attrapa sa main in extremis.

Il s'apprêta à demander de l'aide à Orion mais il regarda en contrebas pour voir Evans. Bien que visiblement exténué, il continuait à pointer sa baguette qui avait repris sa forme normale, vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les gravats recouvrant Garuda.

- Harry, si tu me lâches je viendrais te hanter tous les jours, fit Lucie avec une teinte d'humour.  
- Excuse moi, mais je dois dire que je t'imaginais plus légère, répondit-il sur le même ton en tentant de la hisser avec l'aide de son autre main.  
- Tu ne sais pas que ce n'est pas des choses qui se disent à une femme. Attends que je remonte…  
- Ca va, je plaisantais, en l'aidant à s'agripper au bord.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et vit qu'elle avait un problème avec son bras gauche. Il pendait le long de son corps sans qu'elle puisse le bouger. Il eut un bref flash back du jour où il avait perdu les os de son bras.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Orion en arrivant près d'eux.  
- Je pense, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un sort d'engourdissement ou quelque chose dans ce genre, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton léger.  
- Tu devrais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grondement retentit derrière eux. Garuda venait une nouvelle fois de se relever. Sous les regards stupéfaits d'Harry et Lucie, ils virent que ce dernier baignait dans son sang et que sa peau était très brûlée, mais il souriait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry songea que même Hagrid n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. Les sorts d'Evans étaient d'une puissance remarquable. Même sans tous ces sorts, l'Avada Kedavra aurait dû le tuer.

- C'était bien meilleur que tout à l'heure, je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Alphas ont une telle réputation.  
- Et toi tu es sans doute la carcasse la plus résistante que j'ai jamais combattue. Tu dois posséder des défenses magiques particulièrement puissantes pour résister à mes meilleurs sorts. Ton sang de géant n'aurait pas suffit. Qu'est ce que tu es exactement ? demanda Evans entre deux souffles.

Il semblait vraiment épuisé. Les évènements de la journée précédente commençaient à peser sur sa condition physique.

- Quelqu'un de moins talentueux n'aurait sans doute même pas remarqué. Tu es quelqu'un de très surprenant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Gemini, répondit simplement Evans.

Harry et Lucie se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils se séparèrent et descendirent une nouvelle fois les marches, baguettes levées. Orion les regarda un moment et esquissa un geste pour les arrêter. Il regarda Gemini et décida de les suivre. Garuda parut surpris pour la première fois. La surprise laissa rapidement place à un rire guttural.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Gemini. Le célèbre Alpha sans pitié. Bien sûr ce n'est guère surprenant, étant donné le sang qui coule dans tes veines.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Evans d'un ton sec.  
- Je veux simplement dire qu'étant un des pionniers du projet Walhalla, il est normal que tu possède cette force. Cependant je dois avouer que je suis déçu, il est clair que tes homologues sont bien plus impressionnants, ricana-t-il.  
- Projet Walhalla ? répéta Evans comme s'il avait mal entendu.  
- Oh bien sûr, je ne pense pas que tes amis soient au courant de ce que tu es sinon ils ne seraient pas là, ajouta Garuda en les voyant approcher. Techniquement, je fais partie moi aussi de ce projet, nous sommes donc un peu comme des frères.  
- Des frères, ne me fais pas rire, répondit Evans d'un rire sans joie. Il est temps de finir ce combat.

Sa baguette changea à nouveau de forme et se changea en épée magnifique. La garde de la lame ressemblait à deux ailes d'oiseaux et la lame paraissait aussi solide que parfaite dans ses finitions. On pouvait voir des runes d'argent scintiller à l'intérieur. C'était une épée comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec les épées des Alphas, plus décoratives que faites pour le combat. Evans s'avança vers lui d'un pas sûr. Garuda le regarda avancer avec un sourire. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. La différence de taille était vraiment flagrante et Harry ne trouva pas sage qu'Evans soit si près de lui.

Cela se passa en une fraction de seconde. Les deux adversaires bougèrent au même moment. Evans trancha l'air avec son épée en même temps que Garuda lança son poing. Le choc entre les deux attaques fut violent mais aucun de deux ne sembla ressentir l'impact. Ils firent pleuvoir les coups l'un sur l'autre en alternant la défense et l'attaque. Il fut bientôt difficile de voir qui avait l'avantage sur l'autre. Garuda était plus puissant, c'était évident, mais la vitesse d'Evans et sa technique à l'épée rendait le combat équilibré. Poings massifs contre coup d'épée, la démonstration se révélait impressionnante. Il se rappela des paroles d'Evans en disant qu'il était spécialisé dans les armes d'appoint. Il fallait le reconnaître, Evans était aussi dangereux à l'épée qu'avec sa magie, peut être même plus.

Un choc plus violent que les autres le sortit de ses pensées. Les deux adversaires reculèrent sur un coup plus violent que les autres. Garuda observait Evans comme s'il le jaugeait. Ce dernier semblait avoir perdu toute fatigue et toisait son adversaire d'un regard dur. Il fonça vers lui soudainement. Garuda anticipa et voulu l'écraser entre ses deux mains massives mais à ce moment, Evans sauta. Son bond était prodigieusement haut. Sa baguette repris sa forme normale et il visa la tête du demi géant en arrivant à sa hauteur. Garuda écarquilla les yeux avant de se prendre une multitude de sorts de plein fouet. Ces derniers provoquèrent une épaisse fumée. Evans donna un coup de pied sur le buste de son adversaire et prit appui dessus pour se projeter en arrière. Avant de retomber sur le sol, il prit l'apparence d'un aigle et frôla le sol en planant. Il passa sous les jambes de Garuda et remonta en chandelle alors que ce dernier reculait.

La fumée se dissipa alors que l'aigle fonçait en piqué à une vitesse impressionnante. Garuda rechercha avec hargne où se trouvait Evans et il eut sa réponse en regardant les deux Alphas qui assistaient au combat. Ces derniers avaient la tête levée et regardaient un point au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête à son tour et vit que l'aigle allait le percuter dans une poignée de secondes. Il tenta de le frapper mais l'aigle dévia de sa trajectoire suffisamment pour ne pas percuter son poing. Au tout dernier moment, Evans reprit son apparence avec sa baguette rechangée en épée. Il ne put viser sa tête à cause du changement de trajectoire mais il frappa de toutes ses forces Garuda sur son épaule et au niveau de son cou. Il utilisa le Grandia Diffindo pour un maximum de puissance et le sang jaillit à flots du point d'impact.

Malgré la force de percussion, Evans garda fermement son épée entre ses mains et découpa le demi géant jusqu'au niveau de son ventre. Il tomba ensuite à la renverse, laissant son épée dans le corps de ce dernier. La chute fut violente et son corps rebondit sur le sol à plusieurs reprises. Lucie se précipita vers lui suivit de près par Harry. Orion était resté sur le balcon et le regardait avec un petit sourire avant de retourner vers les gravats.

- Bien joué Gemini, c'était un duel de grande valeur. Je n'ai maintenant plus aucun doute sur tes origines. Jamais un humain n'aurait été capable de rivaliser physiquement avec moi. Mais ne te méprends pas, ma mort ne changera rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra car d'autres sont beaucoup plus fort que moi, dit Garuda avant cracher du sang et de tomber à son tour.

Lucie retourna Evans qui était face contre terre et le regarda avec inquiétude. Ces anciennes blessures dues à l'explosion au château s'étaient rouvertes et il en avait maintenant d'autres dues à son combat. L'utilisation à répétition de sorts si puissants semblait avoir considérablement affaibli sa résistance.

- Tu as toujours la bague ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Harry le regarda intrigué. La bague de l'Oracle était toujours dans le corps de Garuda. Il leva les yeux vers Lucie et fut surpris de voir celle-ci avec un air contrarié.

- Tu m'as vu ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discrète.

Harry eut soudain l'image de la forme qu'il avait vue lorsqu'Evans et Orion avaient attaqué Garuda. Evans fit un sourire douloureux en ouvrant les yeux. Malgré ses blessures, il avait dans le regard de l'amusement. Lucie sortit la bague de sa poche et la lui tendit. Ce dernier la saisie d'un geste lent mais retira vivement sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. La bague tomba sur le sol et se mit à briller. L'obscurité ambiante fut soudainement éclairée par des rayons de lumière bleue éclairant la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que… dit Lucie en regardant le plafond.

Harry regarda à son tour. Il vit que la bague n'avait pas seulement fait apparaître de la lumière. Il s'agissait de lettres de lumière qui étaient projetées au plafond. L'écriture était fine et parfaitement lisible.

_Le plus important des combat tu perdras,_

_si jamais tu fais le mauvais choix._

_Tout espoir te sera enlevé,_

_lorsque tu auras abandonné._

_C'est de ton renoncement,_

_que tu connaîtras les pires tourments._

Cela avait tous les signes d'une sorte de prophétie. Non, cela était différent. Harry reste figé sur le texte. Cela ressemblait à un avertissement qu'à une véritable prédiction. A qui pouvait bien s'adresser cette mise en garde ? A Evans qui était le dernier à l'avoir touché ? Qu'est-ce que ce message signifiait ? Et quel était ce projet Walhalla et le rapport entre le terrible Garuda et Evans ? Beaucoup de questions qui ne trouvaient pour le moment aucune réponse. Evans venait de tomber inconscient. Un instant plus tard, les renforts Français et le reste de l'Escadron arrivèrent. Des bruits de combats resonnèrent dans tout le musée. Cependant Harry se focalisa sur l'essentiel, ils venaient de réussir leur première mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 14 : Le rappel à l'ordre.**

Une semaine était maintenant passée depuis la mission au Louvre. L'Escadron était maintenant rentré à Atlantis. Cependant, Evans était resté silencieux depuis le jour du combat pour la bague de l'Oracle. Il se contentait de leur parler un minimum pour leur donner des consignes, mais jamais plus que nécessaire. Après un débriefing, il leur avait mentionné que la bague de l'Oracle était maintenant en sûreté. Il avait consulté des spécialistes qui lui avaient affirmé que la bague était une sorte d'amplificateur de pouvoirs divinatoires.

Le lien avec la pierre permettait d'accroître les pouvoirs divinatoires d'une personne. Seulement Evans n'avait aucune prédisposition dans ce domaine. L'avertissement n'avait donc que deux ou trois pourcent de chance qu'il soit correct. Après cette réunion, Evans était devenu distant et restait enfermé dans sa salle d'entraînement ou s'absentait des heures sans donner de nouvelles. Même les filles ne semblaient plus l'intéresser autant.

Harry se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'avertissement de la bague de l'Oracle. Etant sous l'effet d'une prophétie, il savait ce qu'Evans pouvait ressentir. Alexandra semblait inquiète. Personne ne savait ce qu'était le projet Walhalla que Garuda avait mentionné. Il semblait avoir du sens pour Evans mais impossible de lui en parler. Une fois de plus ce matin là, tous prirent leur petit déjeuner sans lui. Il n'apparut que peu avant leur cours d'études des créatures magiques. Il avait les cernes de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas ou peu dormi et portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Sans un mot il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un lourd silence était apparu à son arrivée. Personne ne pouvait ignorer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Evans s'absentait trop souvent pour que cela passe inaperçu.

- Allez, on doit aller à la serre des créatures, dit finalement Alexandra en fixant la porte close de la chambre d'Evans.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent en route. C'était le Professeur Klonoa qui était responsable de la filière des créatures magiques. Elle avait plusieurs assistants qui s'occupaient du bien être des créatures et également de la sécurité. Pour sa part, sa fonction était surtout concentrée sur ses cours. Harry n'avait assisté qu'à un seul de ses cours pour le moment. Elle était compétente, il devait le reconnaître, même s'il pensait aux cours d'Hagrid avec nostalgie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'enclos numéro cinq, une odeur sauvage titilla leurs narines.

Devant les autres Escadrons présents, il put bientôt voir l'origine de l'odeur. Il s'agissait d'une créature ressemblant à une grosse tortue. A ceci près qu'elle avait une carapace trouée et deux cornes sur la tête. Elle se débattait férocement, attachée par une grosse chaîne fixée à un piquet.

- Bien, puisque le dernier Escadron a bien voulu se joindre à nous, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça la Professeur en les regardant d'un œil perçant.

Alexandra les avait prévenus que Klonoa était très pointilleuse sur la ponctualité et sur la discipline. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ils n'étaient pas en retard.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier les Tortueuses. Nous avons commencé leur élevage il y a deux ans. Cette femelle fait partie d'une famille de trois spécimens. Soyez attentif à ses cornes : elles possèdent la singularité d'émettre des ondes pour se repérer. Elle peut ainsi déceler ses proies sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de kilomètres. Cela compense sa faible vision. Les tortueuses sont carnivores mais on peut dire qu'elles ne sont pas difficiles. Muscles, organes ou même les os, rien n'y échappe. Elles sont très friandes des yeux.

Plus d'un élève grimaça sur ces détails. Le petit déjeuner était encore trop récent pour rester insensible à ce genre de description.

- Les Tortueuses ont plusieurs armes très efficaces pour tuer leurs proies. La première, bien sûr, vient de leurs cornes. Contrairement aux simples tortues, ce sont des créatures qui se déplacent très rapidement. Elles avancent en bondissant. Leur meilleure arme est sans doute leur carapace. Elle se hérisse quand elle détecte un danger. Ces épines sont mortelles de par leur longueur mais aussi par le fait qu'elles sont empoisonnées. Une dernière chose, lorsque la carapace se met à tournoyer, mettez vous à l'abri. C'est que la tortueuse s'apprête à attaquer. Plus celle-ci tourne vite, plus elle est en colère. L'unique point faible des tortueuse est leur tête, seul élément de leur corps à être sensible à la magie, expliqua-t-elle.

Le cours fut aussi intéressant qu'effrayant. Pour illustrer son cours, elle fit entrer une créature semblable à une grosse taupe aux dents aiguisées. Elle relâcha ensuite la Tortueuse. Cela permit d'étudier avec soin ses attributs offensifs. C'était vraiment très impressionnant de voir la créature bondir et faire tourner sa carapace. Plus d'une fois, Harry aurait juré la voir s'envoler. Malgré son poids imposant, la créature était vraiment vive. Après l'avoir vu dévorer un ragout de taupe, ils sortirent de la serre et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de défense magique dont s'occupait aussi Laurion. En chemin, ils se firent doubler par l'Escadron Glacius, qui les salua avant de continuer leur route silencieusement. Harry nota l'absence de Sedna ce qui signifiait qu'Evans ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir manqué ce cours. Alexandra fronça les sourcils en les voyant passer.

Ils retrouvèrent Sedna en pleine discussion avec Evans à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. A en juger par leur mine sombre, cela ne devait pas être une discussion très plaisante. Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter à l'arrivée de leurs Escadrons. Sedna les salua et conduit son Escadron à l'intérieur.

- Alors comment vous avez trouvés Katie ? demanda Evans avec un petit sourire.

C'était le premier depuis leur retour. Il ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais il était quand même moins sombre.

- Katie ? répéta Neville.  
- Ben oui, vous avez bien étudié la tortueuse de Klonoa, non ? C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a baptisée la plus jeune, elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?  
- Euh non, c'est… euh… très mignon, commenta Lucie.  
- J'étais là quand ils l'ont capturée. Ils ont eu un mal fou car elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des bonds dans des sables mouvants pour les attirer dedans.  
- Où étais-tu ? demanda Alexandra d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.  
- Je préparais nos prochaines missions, répondit-il nonchalamment.  
- Des missions en coopération avec un autre Escadron ?  
- Ne sois pas idiote, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucune mission ne nécessite l'emploi de deux Escadrons d'Alphas, excepté s'il y a une montagne de gallions à la clef.  
- Alors pourquoi Sedna n'a pas assisté au dernier cours elle aussi? elle…  
- Ce que fait Sedna ne nous regarde pas, la coupa Evans d'un ton sec en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Tu as quatre jours pour préparer ton groupe à une mission défensive, je vous en dirais plus après le déjeuner.  
- Mon groupe, ça veux dire que l'Escadron n'est pas mobilisé ?  
- J'avais bien parlé de plusieurs missions non ?  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais dire simultanément.  
- Il le faut, Ramirez va avoir ses petits problèmes lunaire ce week-end, et j'ai besoin de… enfin je vous en parlerais tout à l'heure, dit-il en voyant un autre Escadron arriver.

Il leur fit un bref sourire et fit volte face. Ils le suivirent vers l'amphithéâtre. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et sortirent leur parchemin à l'exception d'Evans. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en direction de l'entrée. Harry suivit son regard et fut surpris de voir Orion. On lui avait pourtant dit qu'aucune personne extérieure n'avait le droit de se rendre sur Atlantis pour quelque raison que ce soit. Orion alla s'adresser au Professeur Laurion qu'il salua avec un salut Alpha qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Ils échangèrent de brèves paroles et le Professeur Laurion leva les yeux vers eux.

Harry regarda Evans se lever et descendre les marches vers eux. Il salua à son tour Orion et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et retourna s'asseoir discrètement. D'après le regard qu'il leur jeta, il ne voulait pas de questions maintenant. Il avait sans doute raison, certains Alphas le regardaient avec curiosité. Leur cours de défense fut consacré au renforcement du charme Protego et aux ouvertures possibles sur de nouvelles protections. Harry fut passionné par ce cours, comme à chaque fois. Il était d'un niveau bien plus poussé qu'à Poudlard. Même s'il était difficile de tout comprendre, il se sentait vraiment avancer depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette université.

Il s'était entraîné pendant des heures dans sa salle spéciale afin de maîtriser les sorts que lui avait montré Evans à Versailles. Il avait fait quelques progrès mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si difficile. Il arrivait maintenant à lancer deux sorts simultanément. Il pensait également avoir renforcé son Expelliarmus en le concentrant. Plus d'une fois, il aurait voulu les conseils d'Evans et était frustré de voir que ce dernier les avait délaissés. Il préparait des missions dans leurs dos au lieu de les entraîner. Harry n'était pas inquiet pour lui mais pour les autres. Neville n'avait pas son niveau. Il espérait vraiment qu'Alexandra soit une meilleure aide qu'Evans.

A l'heure du déjeuner, l'Escadron se mit en route vers le sanctuaire. Arrivés à l'ascenseur, Harry vit qu'Evans leur avait une fois de plus faussé compagnie. Il dit aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait et repartit dans les couloirs. Il y avait un stade où il avait trop de questions dans la tête et il lui fallait maintenant des réponses. Il chercha dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers la cafétéria en voyant tous les élèves se diriger là-bas. Il fut surpris de voir que son intuition était la bonne. Evans était en train de s'installer après avoir pris un plateau repas. Harry fut, malgré lui, en colère. Leur chef les encourageait à prendre leur repas ensemble pour renforcer la cohésion de leur groupe et lui allait tranquillement manger avec le reste des étudiants.

Harry se hâta de le rejoindre pour avoir des explications mais il s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard, car Evans s'était levé et se dirigeait vers un groupe d'élèves qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de Justine, Erwan, Ron et Hermione. Evans les salua et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sous le froncement de sourcil de Ron puis se recula. Hermione lui accorda un grand sourire puis hocha la tête. Evans leur fit un signe de la main et retourna à sa place. Il s'installa et fit un geste à Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne sans même le regarder.

Harry fut de nouveau surpris. Pas une fois Evans n'avait levé les yeux vers lui et il savait qu'il était là. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas un œil magique comme Maugrey. Il se résigna à aller chercher un plateau repas à son tour puis alla le rejoindre.

- Comment tu… ? commença Harry avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur.  
- Mon Animagus n'est pas un aigle pour rien. Cela m'a permis de développer ma vision. Je vois non seulement mieux mais maintenant je peux rapidement analyser les plus petits détails que je regarde, le coupa-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai sécurisé cette table, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression inquiète de Harry.  
- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de capacités accrues quand on devient Animagus, répondit Harry, songeur.  
- Tu as tout lu dans les livres je suppose, la théorie ne remplacera jamais la pratique, tu sais.  
- Ben… je ne connais pas beaucoup d'Animagus pour me conseiller, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Il parait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de miauler même lorsqu'il était redevenu humain.

Evans rit en l'entendant.

- Bah… j'aurais préféré ça, à ma première transformation je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me faire un nid dans les estrades du terrain de Quiddich. Ah, et je me suis béqueté une mouette crue, raconta t-il en rigolant.

Harry se mit également à rire, Evans semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- C'est une question d'entraînement. Il faut s'habituer à sa forme et ça viendra tout seul, sans que tu t'en rendes compte, reprit Evans plus sérieusement.

Harry hocha la tête puis comme il vit qu'Evans n'était pas réfractaire à la discussion, il poursuivit.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette mission que les autres vont faire ? demanda t-il en commençant à manger.  
- Rien de bien méchant, un sorcier Américain doit faire escale en Allemagne lundi soir. Il a peur pour sa sécurité et nous a engagé. Les nouvelles de ce qui est arrivé en Angleterre et en France ont dû leur parvenir. Enfin, une mission est une mission. Il nous paie alors on ne va pas faire la fine bouche. Et puis si on ne rapporte pas d'argent bientôt, notre cher directeur va vouloir se mêler encore plus de nos affaires.  
- J'aurais aimé y aller. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, rétorqua Harry.  
- Kali est très compétente ne t'en fais pas. Je ne les enverrais pas dans cette mission si je les en croyais pas capable, assura Evans.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant qu'ils seront partis ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dit…

Il fut coupé par une petite sirène semblable à une sonnerie de porte. Il se retourna un instant et regarda froidement l'un des membres de l'Escadron Royal qui les observait avec avidité.

- Qu'est ce que…  
- C'est pour ça qu'il faut être prudent quand on est en groupe. La barrière que j'ai installée détecte toute tentative de nous écouter. Je plains le prochain qui essaiera, fit Evans en souriant.  
- Qu'est ce qui lui arrivera ?  
- Disons qu'il entendra l'équivalent du langage des sirènes dans sa tête pendant à peu près une heure. Migraine garantie.  
- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? redemanda Harry.

La lune est pleine ce week-end ce qui met Ramirez hors jeu pendant quelques jours. Dans le cadre de mes recherches, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je crois même que tu es le seul à pouvoir.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Voilà, je vais avoir besoin des informations de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il va falloir qu'on organise une réunion avec eux.  
- Quoi ? mais de quelles informations tu parles ? et c'est quoi tes recherches ?

Evans sembla hésiter, ce qui poussa Harry à dire ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques jours.

- Ecoute, lorsque tu m'as fais rentrer dans l'Escadron, tu m'as demandé de ne garder aucune information pour moi. Je t'ai fait confiance, et maintenant j'attends que tu fasses de même.

Gemini l'évalua un moment puis soupira longuement.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Tout ce qui tourne autour de cette réunion à commencer par le sujet de tes recherches.  
- Je vois. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'explique quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que la plusieurs des chefs d'escadrons Alphas de première année n'en sont pas à leur première mission. Comme tu le sais je suis là depuis une douzaine d'années. Il y en a deux autres dans le même cas. Cela créer une certaine différence avec les autres. Les Alphas de bases sont formés pour les missions dangereuses. Celles dont les Aurors ne veulent pas se charger. Ces missions sont encadrées par Atlantis. Ceux qui sont là depuis des années ont eut une formation différente. Laurion nous a formée à être indépendant et nous a encouragée à mener nos missions dans le plus grand secret. Des missions dont n'aurait pas voulu le directeur. Trop dangereuses et trop dérangeantes, sans doute. Comme tu le sais, l'objectif du directeur est que cette guerre continue. L'argent coule à flot quand on fait appel aux Alphas. Les quelques Alphas dont Laurion s'est chargée personnellement se dissocient des autres sur de nombreux points. Cependant comme tu le sais, nous ne sommes pas tous sur la même lignée politique. Laurion nous a enseignée notre métier pas ce qu'on en fera. L'une de mes principales missions depuis le retour de Voldemort a été d'enquêter sur ses projets avant que tu ne le fasses disparaître quand tu été un bébé. J'ai pour cela reçu de l'aide étant donné l'étendue de ce qu'il fallait chercher. Certains d'entre nous ont pensés qu'il voudrait continuer ce qu'il avait laissé en plan. C'est ainsi qu'on a découvert le projet Conquest. On pense qu'il y a une connexion entre celui ci et le projet Wahalla.

Harry qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, profita de la pause d'Evans pour l'interrompre. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de tels projet à l'exception de la prophétie le concernant. Il allait enfin résoudre le mystère qui s'était installé depuis que Garuda en avait parlé.

- En quoi consistait ce projet? En quoi il te concerne ?  
- C'est assez complexe pour te l'expliquer en détails. Je te fournirais les rapports concernant ce projet dans la journée mais je vais essayé de t'expliquer les grandes lignes. Tu connais Voldemort, tu sais que même maintenant, il ne fait confiance qu'à peu de monde. Depuis toujours il cherche des serviteurs qui seront à la fois d'une loyauté sans faille et d'une force supérieure. Le projet Conquest est né de cette idée. Il a cherché à obtenir les parfaits serviteurs en faisant toutes sortes d'expériences dont on ignore les aboutissants. Comme tu l'as vu Garuda était un demi-géant très fort. Je n'aurais jamais pu le battre sans magie. Mes sorts l'ont affaiblis, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu lui tenir tête physiquement. Un humain n'aurait jamais pu tenir face à un demi géant en terme de force. Ce crétin a cru me le projet Walhalla est très important pour Voldemort. Si j'avais fais parti de l'un d'entre eux, il aurait cherché à m'avoir près de lui pour m'étudier. Je suis pratiquement né à l'université et j'ai été formé pour me battre contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'un de ses jouets se dresse contre lui. Depuis que j'ai affronté Garuda, j'essaie de collecter un maximum d'informations sur ce projet. Sedna et moi confrontons nos informations car nous avons travaillés sur cette enquête ensemble à l'époque. Les chefs d'escadrons sont censés être en concurrence donc on garde le maximum de distance entre nous. D'après nos dernières informations, il est possible que l'Ordre du Phénix ait des informations qui pourraient nous être très utile. Cependant on ne peut pas les contacter comme ça…  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Ils se méfient avec raison des Alphas. Certains avaient été envoyés pour les espionner il y a trois ans.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Dumbledore les a découverts.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
- La seule personne qui pourrait leur prouver notre bonne fois c'est toi.

Harry resta songeur en réfléchissant. Evans avait raison, aucun des autres Alphas n'avaient la crédibilité nécessaire, pas même Neville.

- Cela voudra dire sortir de ta clandestinité…  
- C'est d'accord, je le ferais, annonça Harry.  
- Cela veut aussi dire que tes amis seront mis au courant. Je parle de Weasley et Granger. Je pense préférable qu'ils l'apprennent de ta bouche plutôt que pendant une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, conclut Evans en le regardant intensément.

- Je… J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, répondit Harry, pris de cours, en regardant les concernés en train de rire.  
- Tu as quatre jours, nous irons à Poudlard lundi. Il faut profiter de la mission de l'autre groupe comme couverture.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Voldemort créer d'autres monstres comme Garuda. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une armée de ce type.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda Evans en voyant son trouble.  
- Non… euh si. Hermione, qu'est ce que tu lui disais tout à l'heure ?  
- Je regrette, ça c'est privé, répondit Evans d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ce n'est pas pour la draguer rassure toi, ajouta Evans avec un petit sourire  
- Pourquoi je serais rassuré ?  
- Parce que tu étais bien troublé quand elle est tombée la dernière fois et je serais toi je me poserais des questions, rétorqua t-il avant de s'attaquer à son repas avec rapidité.  
- Hermione est ma meilleure amie.

Evans se mit à sourire avec un air qui énerva Harry. Comme s'il mettait en doute sa parole.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, fais attention.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De tes sentiments, Potter. Ils sont tout à ton honneur puisqu'ils forment ta personnalité. Cependant, tu dois les enfouir au plus profond de toi. Voldemort et les autres n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir contre toi. Je ne te demande pas d'aller contre ta nature. Je te demande de savoir gérer tes sentiments. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu ne pourras atteindre Voldemort. Dans un combat, il ne faut penser à rien d'autre. Le moindre moment de déconcentration et c'est ta mort ou celle de tes proches. Je crois savoir que tu as perdu suffisamment pour te rendre compte de l'importance que ça a.

Harry prit un coup dans l'estomac en entendant ces mots. Il repensa à ses parents, à Sirius, aux membres de l'Ordre, à Ginny.

- Ne jamais posséder ce dont on ne peut se séparer, récita Harry alors que cette phrase lui venait en tête.

Evans fronça les sourcils en entendant une de ses règles.

- Je ne savais pas que Kali vous avait parlé de ça…  
- Pourtant tu dragues sans arrêt, tu ne respectes même pas tes règles, dit Harry avec amertume.

Il voulu se rattraper mais le visage d'Evans resta impassible.

- Ecoute Potter, je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis différent de toi et des autres. Je suis un Alpha depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Je pense en Alpha. Je n'ai pas sauvé ton amie pour préserver une vie mais uniquement parce que cela aurait affecté les performances de Londubat et les tiennes. C'est pour cette même raison que j'ai mis vos proches à l'abri. Leur vie n'a aucune valeur pour moi. Il en est de même pour toutes celles qui ont partagés mon lit. Je ne pense jamais avec mon cœur comme vous avez tous tendance à le faire. Si je dois tuer pour arriver à mes fins alors tant pis pour ceux qui seront sur ma route. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. On vient de deux univers très différents et toi et moi, on ne se comprendra sûrement jamais, conclut-il en se levant.

Harry fut frappé par la dureté de ses propos. Il pensait qu'il considérait au moins Alexandra comme une amie. En y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, ni aucun membre de l'Escadron. Il ne le faisait que donner des consignes, jamais il n'avait abordé une quelconque histoire personnelle. Il semblait vivre dans un monde à part. Un monde bien sombre.


	15. Chapter 15

Correctrice : Doxy

******Chapitre 15 : Aveux douloureux.  
**

Une journée s'était passée depuis cette discussion avec Evans. Harry n'avait quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à Hermione et Ron qui il était. Il avait demandé conseil à Neville et ce dernier lui avait juste dit de tout leur expliquer, qu'ils seraient compréhensifs. Cependant il n'en était pas si sûr. Ils les avaient abandonnés et même si Hermione avait laissé voir sa tristesse, il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille encore lui parler après ça. Evans avait pourtant raison, il devait leur annoncer lui-même. S'ils venaient à l'apprendre de l'Ordre du Phénix, cela serait bien pire. Ce fut après le dîner qu'Harry décida d'agir.

Seuls les Alphas et les Aurors avaient le droit de se promener dans l'école après vingt et une heures. Il pourrait donc en profiter pour leur parler séparément. De son point de vue, il s'agissait de la meilleure méthode pour tout leur avouer. Il décida de commencer par Hermione, s'entendant à ce que celle-ci soit plus compréhensive que Ron. En allant vers le dortoir des filles, il fut tenté à plus d'une reprise de faire demi-tour. Cependant, cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Arrivé devant la porte, il soupira longuement avant de frapper.

- C'est une fille qui ne connaissait pas qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et le teint mat laissant penser qu'elle devait être originaire du Moyen-Orient ou du Maghreb. Elle le détailla un instant, un peu surprise par sa venue  
- Bonsoir, j'aimerais parler à Hermione, demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Un instant, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tranchante avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Harry recula, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'accueil. Il entendit des pas précipités et Hermione finit par apparaître. Elle semblait également surprise mais lui accorda immédiatement un sourire.

- Charmante, ta nouvelle colocataire, s'exclama t-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Oh, excuse-la, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup les Alphas, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. Tu veux entrer ?  
- Euh… Je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait discuter en allant faire un tour, annonça Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Il voulait lui annoncer son identité dans un endroit un peu moins peuplé, surtout si ça devait mal se passer.

- Tu sais, il est 21h15 et le règlement…  
- Hermione, tu seras avec un Alpha, il n'y a donc aucune raison que tu aies des ennuis, la coupa–t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione serait toujours la même, respectueuse des règlements jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne. Elle le regarda un instant en réfléchissant à sa demande.

- D'accord, laisse moi aller chercher ma cape, répondit-elle avant de filer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec sa cape de sorcière sur les épaules.

- Ou est ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Oh… euh… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller sur la jetée Ouest, Evans m'a montré un endroit plutôt tranquille pour discuter, dit-il timidement.

Il était vraiment étrange de se sentir aussi intimidé par sa meilleure amie. Il faut dire que la situation elle-même n'était pas normale. Cependant il fut ravi qu'elle accepte d'y aller.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour me draguer, dit-elle d'une voix amusée pour couper le silence.  
- Je… non… je voulais juste…  
- Je plaisantais James. Tu m'as l'air si nerveux que je voulais te détendre un peu. Je ne mors pas, tu sais.  
- Pas encore, songea Harry malgré lui.  
- Je dois dire que je suis un peu surprise, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler et je te vois débarquer à ma porte un soir comme si tu t'apprêtais à m'annoncer la fin du monde.  
- Je préfère qu'on en parle quand on sera là-bas. C'est assez important et je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entende.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant qu'Hermione se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

- Cela fait à peine deux semaines que tu es un Alpha et tu fais déjà preuve d'une prudence maladive. Evans doit vous avoir traumatisé, plaisanta-t-elle.

Voir Hermione d'aussi bonne humeur lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée que ses traits passeraient bientôt de la joie à la colère.

- Alors comment s'est passé votre première mission ? demanda t-elle pour combler le silence.  
- Tu sais, on… on n'a pas le droit d'en parler, répondit-il, hésitant.  
- Je ne te demande pas le contenu, juste si ça a été. Je ne vous vois plus beaucoup ces temps ci. J'ai dû croiser Lucie une ou deux fois depuis qu'elle est une Alpha. A chaque fois, elle n'a que quelques minutes à me consacrer.  
- On est plutôt occupés, tu sais…  
- J'imagine, répondit-elle avec une pointe de déception. Ca ne doit pas être facile, Evans a l'air d'être exigeant.

Harry songea à tous les exercices pratiques qu'il avait encore à faire sur les sorts supérieurs et Impardonnables. Evans leur avait également donné à étudier le langage gestuel pour la stratégie. Ces derniers jours, il leur avait fait plusieurs cours sur des situations sur le terrain auxquelles ils pouvaient être confrontés. Il devait encore faire ses recherches pour devenir Animagus. Enfin, il avait également ses études sur la magie ancienne à travailler chaque soir. Il étudiait en ce moment la magie des Elfes de maisons ce qui était un sujet beaucoup plus large qu'il avait pensé. Chacun des membres de l'Escadron travaillait avec acharnement. Ils ne voulaient plus qu'Evans soit seul en première ligne. Lucie et lui avaient eu beaucoup de chance au Louvre et il le savait. Ils n'étaient pas encore à la hauteur mais ça viendrait.

- James ?  
- Euh oui, … excuse-moi, j'étais parti dans mes pensées. En effet, il nous donne beaucoup de travail mais ça ne nous gêne pas. On est tous très intéressés par ce qu'on fait.  
- Neville va bien ?  
- Oh oui, il a ramené plusieurs échantillons de plantes de notre mission pour les étudier. Il était un peu hésitant au départ mais je crois qu'il est en train de trouver sa place parmi nous. Evans montre de l'intérêt pour ses recherches et Alexandra l'aide plus que les autres pour lui apprendre à se défendre. Il s'entend très bien avec tout le monde, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui.  
- Je suis contente, Neville est quelqu'un d'adorable mais qui manque de confiance en lui. Les Alphas seront peut être finalement une bonne chose pour lui.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en le dévisageant.

Apparemment Hermione était toujours aussi doué pour lire son état d'esprit sur son visage. Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire un peu rigide et de secouer la tête.

- Non, je songeais juste… à ce qu'Evans t'a demandé hier midi.  
- Vraiment ? Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il souhaitait que ça reste entre nous. Ca m'étonne que tu sois au courant, dit-elle, étonnée.  
- J'avoue, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste, il fait tellement de chose en secret que je suis parfois…  
- Tu crois qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça…  
- Alors tu penses qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi ? dit Hermione avec clairvoyance.

Le silence d'Harry fut révélateur.

- Tu devrais lui en parler. Il doit juste avoir besoin de temps pour se fier à vous. Une fois qu'il vous connaîtra mieux, ça s'arrangera.  
- Surement… dit Harry en levant la tête.

Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination. Il sentit un poids dans ses entrailles en faisant ses derniers pas. Il ouvrit fébrilement la porte face à lui, laissa passer Hermione et la referma derrière lui. Ils descendirent un long escalier sombre et ils arrivèrent en vue d'une magnifique petite crique. Elle se situait entre deux ailes de l'université. On pouvait voir la lumière aux fenêtres des bâtiments. Devant eux se tenait une petite dune de sable donnant sur l'océan. Toutefois, en s'approchant de l'eau, le sable fut remplacé par des rochers. Les vagues s'écrasaient paisiblement sur les récifs.

- Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur un rocher.  
- Ca risque de ne pas être un moment agréable donc je vais faire vite, marmonna Harry en fuyant son regard.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Hermione… je… je ne m'appelle pas James. En fait, j'ai emprunté le prénom de mon père… Je voulais passer incognito ici et pour cela il me fallait une nouvelle identité. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je t'en prie ne me déteste pas… Je n'ai pas voulu… Je…

Il fut coupé dans son élan car Hermione venait de se lever. Elle avait les traits crispés et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

- Harry ? tu… tu es Harry ? répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le concerné fit une grimace, s'attendant à une crise de fureur imminente. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître les traces de métamorphose de son visage. Hermione recula d'un pas en poussant une exclamation.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles il n'osa lever les yeux vers elle. Il vit qu'elle s'était approchée de lui finalement, il voyait ses pieds. Soudain, il ressentit une grande douleur à la joue et tomba sur le sable.

- Comment as-tu pu ? fit-elle en sanglotant. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi ? On t'a cherché partout. On pensait que tu étais tombé sur des Mangemorts, que tu étais peut être mort, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus sonore.  
- Hermione…  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
- Je ne pouvais plus en supporter davantage… Ginny et les autres sont tous morts… Je ne pouvais rien faire… tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je possède des pouvoirs extraordinaires pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort. La prophétie s'est trompée… Je ne peux pas le battre…  
- Et c'est une raison pour t'enfuir sans donner de nouvelles. On a tous risqué nos vies pour toi, pour te retrouver, dit-elle avec difficulté  
- Je n'aurais pas pu supporter que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de moi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- On t'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout. Tes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore ou Ginny. Tous croyaient en toi. Ils ne sont pas morts à cause de toi mais pour toi. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de fuir après leur sacrifice.  
- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Aucun de vous n'avez eu à subir ce que j'ai subi. Vous ne vous êtes jamais senti comme un objet qu'on manipule dans tous les sens. Aux yeux du monde de la sorcellerie, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, je ne suis qu'une arme contre Voldemort. Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir, pesta-t-il en la défiant du regard.  
- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as jamais été une arme aux yeux de tous, tu représentais l'espoir, répondit-elle en pleurant.

Elle le regarda un instant puis partit en courant, laissant un Harry désemparé. Il resta un moment a fixer l'escalier où avait disparu Hermione. Il se massa la joue inconsciemment, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Il ne savait pas quel laps de temps s'était passé quand il rentra au sanctuaire, complètement abattu. Si Hermione avait réagi aussi mal, la réaction de Ron serait encore pire. Et les membres de l'Ordre ne pourraient sans doute cacher leur déception. Il songea pendant un moment à demander à Evans de faire sans lui. Cependant, aucune excuse ne serait recevable pour son chef et il lui avait fait confiance en lui parlant du projet Walhalla.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et rentra dans le salon. Il ne vit personne mais il ne fut guère étonné. Depuis leur retour de Versailles, l'Escadron était de plus en plus à l'aise et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient plus besoin des directives d'Evans ou Alexandra pour savoir quoi faire. Songeant qu'il pourrait se changer les idées en s'entraînant avec Lucie à l'exercice des sphères d'eau, il se dirigea vers les salles personnelles à l'étage. Arrivé au premier étage, il vit qu'une porte était ouverte sur sa gauche. Il entendit de la musique à l'intérieur ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa curiosité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut surpris de voir une longue pièce tout en longueur ayant l'aspect d'une petite jungle miniature. Il s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur en regardant attentivement le comportement de chaque plante. Il savait depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard que certaines plantes pouvaient être aussi dangereuses que des créatures magiques.

Il marcha vers les voix qu'il entendait maintenant à travers la musique et découvrit Neville et Haley en train de rire en regardant une plante se trémousser au son de la musique. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite de sa présence. C'est Haley qui le vit en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac.

- Harry, tu as vu le Geradansia de Neville. On dirait qu'il aime ma musique, il sait mieux danser que la plupart des gens que je connais, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

La plante qui ressemblait à un tournesol avec des yeux, se trémoussait avec entrain. Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne partageait pas l'ambiance décontractée qui régnait dans cette pièce. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, voir les autres de bonne humeur l'énervait. Il fit un sourire forcé et s'apprêta à se retourner quand il fut stoppé par Neville.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, rétorqua Harry d'une voix dure.

Il fit quelques pas en s'arrêta.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez mieux à faire que de vous amuser. Je vous signale que vous partez en mission dans trois jours. Je serais vous je passerais un peu plus de temps en salle d'entraînement. Kali doit pouvoir compter sur vous en cas de problème. C'est sérieux, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous êtes des Alphas, ajouta t-il sur le même ton avant de partir.

Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais ne put s'empêcher de dire ces mots. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il hâta le pas sentant la honte le gagner. Derrière lui, Neville et Haley étaient encore sous le choc de cette remontrance.

- Non mais pour qui est ce qu'il se prend, pesta Haley. Je viens de sortir de deux heures de duel avec Alexandra alors que lui il se promenait et il se permet de nous faire la leçon. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu suivais des cours particuliers avec Evans ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Il a dût passer une mauvaise soirée et il fallait qu'il passe sa colère sur quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas. J'ai partagé le même dortoir que lui pendant six ans, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je crois surtout qu'il s'inquiète pour nous, répondit Neville en haussant les épaules.  
- Qu'il s'inquiète ? Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer, remarqua Haley d'un ton amer.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était raisonnable, fit Neville avec un petit sourire.

Harry arriva devant la salle de Lucie, pensant l'y trouver. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il fut étonné de voir que Lucie n'était pas la seule présente. Alexandra était adossée sur le mur les bras croisés. Elle avait le regard fixé sur un point en face d'elle. Il se tourna et vit que Lucie et Evans était face à face au milieu d'un petit lac. Ils étaient tous deux sur une poutre en bois et aucun d'eux n'avait sa baguette brandie. Soudain, Lucie avança rapidement vers son adversaire et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais Evans l'esquiva. Elle tenta plusieurs coups vifs et mettant son équilibre précaire à rude épreuve. Harry, lui, serait déjà tombé à l'eau en faisant de tels mouvements. Evans lui se contentait d'esquiver certains coups et d'en parer d'autres.

C'est en se protégeant d'un nouveau coup de poing qu'il la repoussa et contre attaqua. Sa vitesse d'action était au moins égale à celle de Lucie ce qui n'était pas rien. La puissance de ses coups par contre était supérieure à la jeune fille. La défense de celle-ci eut beaucoup plus de mal à être aussi efficace. Elle vacillait sur les coups en se protégeant le visage avec ses bras. Evans, d'un mouvement vif lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Cela lui coupa le souffle et elle cracha un peu de sang. Elle vacilla, encore secouée par la violence du coup. Il en profita. Il lui donna un coup droit sur le visage puis une gauche. Il l'assaillit de plusieurs coups directs avant de sauter et de lui donner un coup de pied sur sa hanche ce qui la fit tomber à l'eau. Harry fut choqué de la violence des coups portés par Evans et s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il fut stoppé par Alexandra.

- Harry, reste là, ordonna-t-elle en décroisant ses bras.

Lucie remonta à la surface, elle avait l'air étourdie et se tenait le nez, le visage en sang.

- Mais il ne va pas bien, il est au courant qu'on ne démolit pas ses hommes, pesta Harry en voyant l'état de son amie.  
- C'est Lucie qui insisté pour se battre de cette manière. On ne peut pas s'entraîner avec Evans en pensant se ménager.

Ils virent les deux revenir avec une serviette sur les épaules. Evans pour étancher sa sueur, Lucie pour se sécher et faire une compresse pour son nez. Harry toisa Evans avec colère en voyant l'état de cette dernière. Celui-ci l'ignora et alla fouiller dans son sac à côté d'Alexandra. Il en ressortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers Lucie.

- Approche, lui ordonna-t-il en la voyant grimacer de douleur.

Ses cernes avaient commencés à prendre une teinte violette ce qui signifiait que son nez était cassé.

- Episkey, lança-t-il à deux reprises en visant son visage et ses côtes.  
- Dentes Curia, ajouta-t-il en visant sa bouche.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité et touchant ses dents avec ses doigts comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toutes là.

- Je n'ai rien oublié ? lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.  
- Non, le reste, je pourrais m'en occuper… merci, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Tu t'es bien débrouillé toute à l'heure. Tu gagnes en vitesse et en précision mais ça manque toujours de force. Ton équilibre commence à s'améliorer et tu ne regardes plus la poutre ce qui est un bon progrès, continue comme ça. On fera des exercices moins physiques demain car tes forces vont commencer à décliner à l'approche de la lune. Je pense qu'on pourra faire de l'Occlumancie si j'arrive à convaincre Laurion de me prêter une Pensine, expliqua-t-il en retournant chercher son sac.

Elle hocha la tête, se saisit de son sac, fit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Harry avant de sortir de la salle.

- Potter, tu aurais bien besoin de cours d'Occlumancie toi aussi. On sent ta mauvaise humeur sans même te voir.  
- J'attends que ça mais tu es rarement disponible, rétorqua Harry sur un ton plus accusatif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Evans le toisa un instant avec froideur puis se tourna vers Alexandra.

- Dis aux autres de prendre une soirée de détente, ils ont tous bien travaillés. Demain, exercices légers et cours de stratégie. Les cours ont été plutôt intensifs et il faut qu'ils soient en forme pour ce week-end. Je verrais avec toi les derniers détails de la mission au petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, tu te chargeras de ton groupe jusqu'au départ, annonça-t-il d'un ton énergique.  
- Très bien, répondit Alexandra en le saluant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta la main sur la clenche. Elle se retourna et regarda Harry puis Evans d'un air inquiet, puis sortit de la salle.

- Suis-moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit Evans après avoir regardé Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry qui s'attendait à une remontrance fut surpris et mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de suivre Evans qui était déjà en train de quitter la salle. Il le suivit à travers le sanctuaire et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans, ils filèrent vers les dortoirs et leur route continua. Une longue marche s'en suivit et Harry emprunta des couloirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ils passèrent sous un tunnel de verre sous-marin d'une beauté étonnante. Harry sut qu'Evans l'emmenait hors de l'université mais il ne savait pas encore où. Il savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses îles autour de la fac, aussi il ne fut pas étonné de remonter le tunnel en direction d'une bande de terre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en métal. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une sorte de présentoir en cristal, semblable à celui qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur. Evans appuya dessus et Harry sentit une brusque bourrasque de vent lui soufflait dessus. Il en fut étonné car quand il était sortit tout à l'heure, le nuit était paisible. Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent sur une île rocailleuse et sans végétation. Elle était relativement petite et inspirait vraiment l'hostilité. Evans se dirigea vers un endroit relativement plat et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Il ne fut pas évident de trouver une place confortable car la plupart des rochers étaient aussi coupants que l'épée de Gryffondor.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le vent ne semblait pas perdre en vigueur et semblait même s'être renforcé. Les vagues s'abattaient avec fracas sur les rochers. Même la mer semblait démontée ici. Evans fut apparaître un feu magique ce que Harry trouva une bonne idée. L'écart de température avec l'université était de plus d'une dizaine de degrés.

- Si tu es vraiment motivé à apprendre, voilà un endroit qui te sera très utile, annonça Evans. Je veux te faire travailler certains points que je trouve primordiaux. J'ai mis des années à mettre cette méthode d'entraînement au point. C'est quelque chose de personnel donc il est possible qu'elle ne marche pas avec toi. Il s'agissait juste de quelques petites astuces qui te permettront, j'espère, de progresser. Les autres n'en sont pas encore à ce stade mais ils passeront tous par cette épreuve.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait mais il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il devait s'attendre.

- L'élément le plus important pour un sorcier c'est la concentration. Aussi je vais te faire travailler ce point en profondeur. Tu vas travailler sur les quatre points suivants dès que tu auras du temps libre. C'est un exercice basé sur les éléments qui personnellement m'a beaucoup aidé. Premier élément : l'eau. Exerce ton esprit à connaître parfaitement cet élément. Le rythme et la force des vagues, leurs bruits. Focalise-toi dessus. Cela te sera utile car repousser quelqu'un dans son esprit, c'est le laisser attaquer en premier et le repousser comme une vague. C'est aussi sur ce principe que repose le sortilège continu. Pour t'aider, imagine que tu dois faire circuler ta magie sous forme de vaguelette. Ensuite tu étudieras le vent. Je crois que c'est un élément que tu connais bien, toi qui aime voler. Le vent est l'élément de la vitesse et du changement. Cela te servira pour améliorer ta vitesse et ta spontanéité dans les duels. Il correspond aux sorts multiples car ils sont envoyés sur un adversaire tels des bourrasques. Le feu, quand à lui, est très utile pour des sortilèges comme celui de concentration des sorts. Concentre ton sort comme si tu voulais augmenter un feu et cela ne devrait plus te poser trop de problème. Enfin la terre et son calme apparent te seront utiles pour donner à ton visage l'impassibilité de la pierre et la quiétude des forêts. Tu es impulsif comme Lucie, je crois que pour vous, cela sera l'élément le plus difficile à imiter. Pour résumer, sois calme comme la terre, rapide comme le vent, puissant comme le feu et changeant comme la mer. Si tu réussis ces exercices, je pense que tu seras au moins aussi fort que moi sinon plus. Ton potentiel magique est plus important que le mien.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je le sens, Potter. Quand tu gagneras en expérience, tu seras capable de ressentir la magie ainsi que sa nature. Toutefois, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas uniquement la puissance qui fait gagner les combats.  
- Comme dans ton combat contre Garuda.  
- Exact, Garuda aurait pu me battre s'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de lui. Les serviteurs de Voldemort ont tous cette tendance à l'arrogance. C'est à nous d'en profiter.  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à devenir Animagus. Je veux dire, ça fait des mois que j'étudie la théorie mais maintenant que je sais que tu en es un, je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider.  
- Tu es le dernier à me l'avoir demandé, dit Evans avec amusement. Les autres n'ont pas attendus notre retour de Versailles. Lucie m'a même menacée si je n'acceptais pas alors que j'étais encore couché à soigner mes blessures.

Harry eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène.

- Ecoute, on fait un marché. Réussis ce que j'attends de toi et je t'apprendrais à en devenir un, c'est d'accord ? annonça le chef d'Escadron.  
- Ca ne sera pas long alors, répondit Harry en la lui tendant la main pour conclure le marché.

Evans regarda sa main un instant mais ne la serra pas. Il ne semblait pas aimer les signes d'affinités quelques qu'ils soient.

- On verra bien… fit-il avant de s'éclipser.


	16. Chapter 16

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 16 : A la recherche d'informations.  
**

Harry allait être en retard et filait à travers l'université aussi vite que ses forces le lui permettaient. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, et l'île du Temps, comme l'avait baptisée Evans, avait une fâcheuse tendance à désorienter les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Harry avait pu découvrir durant ces derniers jours que cette île était plus qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle semblait en dehors du temps, qu'il soit chronologique ou météorologique. Il s'entraînait des heures chaque jour depuis qu'Evans l'avait emmené ici et il était plutôt content de lui. Il avait assimilé les principes de cet entraînement et commençait à entrevoir les possibilités que cela lui offrait.

Il esquiva un groupe d'élève en courant sans se préoccuper des regards qu'on lui jetait. A plupart des Atlantis finissaient leurs cours et les couloirs devinrent de plus en plus chargés. Harry pesta conte cette affluence, Evans allait l'écharper s'il n'arrivait pas dans la minute. La ponctualité était quelque chose d'important pour les Alphas. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dortoir et fut finalement en vue de l'ascenseur. Haletant, il allait arriver à sa hauteur quand il fut interpellé par une voix féminine.

- Excusez-moi, dit une fille blonde avec une queue de cheval.

Elle était avec deux amies à elle qui était en train de la pousser à lui parler.

- Vous êtes un des Alphas de Gemini, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui… Ecoutez, je suis pressé, répondit Harry en regardant sa montre.  
- Je me demandais juste, vous pourriez lui donner ceci, fit-elle en lui tendant une lettre.  
- C'est d'accord, annonça Harry rapidement en s'en saisissant.

Il rentra dans l'ascenseur sous les gloussements des filles qui remontaient dans leur dortoir. Harry soupira en appuyant sur le cristal. Cela faisait une semaine que ces filles tournaient autour de l'ascenseur et Harry savait pertinemment qui elles attendaient. Il pouvait sentir un parfum floral émaner de la lettre. Il se demanda intérieurement avec combien de filles Evans avait pu sortir. Il semblait tellement à l'aise avec la gente féminine. Il arriva finalement dans le sanctuaire. Il fila dans sa chambre et alla chercher les affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier pour rejoindre Evans dans la salle de réunion.

- Puisque tu es finalement arrivé, on va pouvoir se mettre en route, dit Evans alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter la première marche.

Sa voix était basse et mesurée mais Harry frissonna en l'entendant. Il se retourna doucement et vit Evans assis sur un fauteuil, son épée plantée sur le sol. Il s'appuya dessus et se leva sans regarder Harry. Ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner la personnalité de Gemini. Il avait pensé un moment que Gemini s'efforçait de maintenant de la distance entre eux à cause de son statut mais il n'en était plus très sûr. Il sentait maintenant une froideur en lui qui n'avait rien de superficielle. Harry se dirigea vers lui et put voir sur la table basse un paquet de chips entamé.

- Où va nous emmener ce Portoloin ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
- Nous faisons une escale à Versailles avant de nous rendre à Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça et n'en demanda pas plus. Il s'interrogea sur la raison de leur retour en France. Il se souvint de l'apparition d'Orion à Atlantis et préféra attendre pour obtenir des réponses. Evans rengaina son épée dans son étui et croisa les bras. Ils étaient tous deux en tenue officielle car leurs capes leurs permettaient une très bonne discrétion. Evans ne voulait pas non plus devoir cacher leurs véritables identités aux membres de l'Ordre. Cela permettrait sans doute de partir sur une entrevue franche et directe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se saisirent du sac et le Portoloin s'activa. Ils réapparurent sur la terrasse du Château, donnant sur les jardins. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport, Harry réussit à se réceptionner avec plus ou moins de grâce. Deux personnes les attendaient à leur arrivée. S'il s'était attendu à voir Orion les accueillir, il fut surpris de la présence de la deuxième personne. Sedna les salua à la manière de son Escadron, son visage toujours autant impassible.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sedna ? demanda Evans en la saluant à son tour.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, répondit Orion en regardant sa montre.  
- Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu tenais absolument à ce qu'on vienne, on a un timing assez serré tu sais… dit Evans.  
- Je n'attends plus qu'une personne. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes en silence. Sedna s'était assise sur une balustrade se trouvant au pied d'une fenêtre et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Evans restait immobile, les bras croisés. Harry lui fit quelques pas sur la terrasse pour profiter un peu de la vue. C'est alors qu'il vit un point noir dans le ciel. Ce dernier grossissait très rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que… marmonna-t-il  
- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt, il faut toujours qu'il se fasse désirer, dit Orion en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry eut un choc. Un dragon arrivait sur eux à grande vitesse mais cela ne sembla pas inquiéter les Alphas. Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard que le plus jeune Alpha vit qu'il y avait un homme sur son dos. Le dragon combla les derniers mètres et se posa lourdement sur le sol en rugissant. Harry eut tout le loisir de le détailler. Toutefois il n'arriva pas à savoir de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Son corps étant couvert d'une sorte d'armure épaisse lui protégeant la tête et la poitrine.

L'homme sur le dragon, bondit et se réceptionna à côté d'Orion. Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'Orion et devait approcher la trentaine. Ses cheveux presque rouges étaient complètement décoiffés et des mèches tombaient sur ses yeux bruns. Il avait une grosse cicatrice à la joue et une plus petite sur son sourcil gauche. Son teint blanc laissait apparaître une barbe de plusieurs jours lui donnait un aspect sauvage des plus saisissants.

- En retard comme d'habitude, fit Orion avec amusement.  
- Cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Pyrotia qui a voulu chasser en route. On vient de Sibérie tu sais, la route a été longue, dit l'homme d'une voix cassée avec un fort accent.

La dragonne poussa un grognement pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Orion, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais aussi convoqué notre reine des glace et le petit génie, poursuivit-il en observant Sedna et Evans qui étaient maintenant côte à côte.  
- On ne convoque pas un Alpha, Sig, toi, mieux que personne, devrait savoir ça, rétorqua Evans en s'avançant vers lui.  
- Toujours aussi sérieux Gem'. Sedna ça fait un bail. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux… hey, attends une minute… il y en a un que je ne connais pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.  
- Sig, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Siegfried, l'un des tous premiers Alphas, annonça Orion.

Ils se saluèrent d'un geste de la tête.

- Harry Potter… hmm… Dis-moi Orion, j'aimerais foutrement savoir pourquoi tu m'as interrompu pendant une mission qui allait me rapporter un max. Si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé l'Omega, je ne serais sans doute pas venu. Pourquoi réunir les Quatre ? s'exclama le dernier arrivant en fronçant les sourcils  
- L'Omega ? Les Quatre ? interrogea Harry en regardant les Alphas.  
- On a une réunion avec la princesse dans le château. C'est elle qui a tenu à vous parler tous ensemble, répondit Orion en se mettant en route.

Harry regarda Evans pour avoir une réponse mais celui-ci l'ignora en s'engageant sur les pas d'Orion. Il pesta intérieurement contre son chef avant de les suivre. Sig donna une petite tape à Pyrotia et cette dernière s'envola en battant ses ailes puissantes. Ils traversèrent le château en silence. Sig regarda le château avec curiosité alors que les autres se contentaient de fixer droit devant eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la galerie des glaces. Cette dernière semblait complètement restaurée après les derniers événements qui s'y été déroulés. Un trône en argent avait été installé vers le centre de la salle. La princesse se tenait dessus et discutait avec ses conseillers. Il y avait deux séries de drapeaux disposés sur des piques en argent. La première série comportait les drapeaux Français, Irlandais et Russe. La seconde était composée de deux drapeaux Anglais, du drapeau Espagnol, celui du Canada et enfin celui de Norvège. Il y avait un pique sans drapeau sur chaque série.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Orion posa un genou à terre en arrivant à hauteur de la princesse puis alla se mettre à ses côtés. Les Alphas la saluèrent avec leurs saluts traditionnels et elle le répondit avec un sourire.

- Soyez les bienvenus. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu si rapidement à mon invitation. Je sais que votre temps est précieux, c'est pourquoi j'irais droit au but. Depuis votre dernière venue, Orion m'a longuement parlé des Alphas, de votre manière de fonctionner, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Evans. Il m'a également raconté en détails votre combat contre Garuda. J'avoue que j'ai été à la fois impressionnée et inquiète. Je me pose des questions sur ce mystérieux projet Walhalla. J'estime que c'est une des menaces les plus grandes qui pèsent sur nous. Je sais que cela est également dans vos priorités pour les leaders de deux escadrons Atlantes.

Evans jeta un coup d'œil à Sedna qui acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête.

- Il n'y a pas que vous qui avez un service d'information fiable. Plusieurs de vos contacts sont aussi les nôtres, commenta-t-elle en voyant leur réaction.  
- Sedna, Gemini, vous allez me dire de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Sig. Notre code stipule pourtant que nos contacts doivent être limités.  
- Voldemort créé de nouveaux soldats hybrides comme la dernière fois. Seulement ses méthodes semblent s'être améliorer vu que cette fois, j'ai affronté un demi géant qui m'a tenu tête sans trop de problème. A ce que j'en ai vu, il s'agissait d'un enfant, c'est pourquoi j'ai finalement pu en venir à bout. Si on laisse Voldemort continuer… expliqua Evans.  
- Attends… Quelqu'un t'a tenu tête ? est ce que tu crois que…  
- Sans aucun doute…  
- Excusez-moi mais vous pouvez parlez plus clairement ? fit Harry, exaspéré.

Evans regarda Harry un moment avant de se tourner vers Orion en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Laissez nous, ordonna Orion aux gardes et conseillers présents.

Les gardes regardèrent la Princesse et s'exécutèrent une fois qu'ils eurent son approbation. Une fois partie, Orion lança un sort d'insonorisation.

- Ecoute bien Harry, ce que tu vas entendre est un de nos plus grand secrets aussi je vais devoir utiliser le sortilège Fidelitas pour m'assurer que tu ne le révèles pas. Même son Altesse y a été contrainte, expliqua t-il en voyant le regard de Harry se poser sur elle.

Il acquiesça, trop heureux d'être dans la confidence. Une fois le sortilège du secret activé entre Orion et Harry, l'ancien Alpha s'expliqua.

- Gemini t'a peut être mis au courant que les Alphas n'ont pas toujours été ce qu'ils sont. Il y a une douzaine d'années, Laurion créa les Alphas dans le but de former des personnes capables de combattre les mages noirs. Son idée était d'éduquer des enfants dès leur plus jeune âge afin qu'ils deviennent de redoutables combattants. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent équilibrer les forces voire faire pencher la balance contre Vodemort et ses Mangemorts. Le directeur ne fut pas tout de suite séduit par son idée. Il refusa de financer le projet de Laurion, n'y voyant aucun intérêt pour Atlantis et pour lui-même. Il faut savoir que la construction de l'université l'avait pratiquement ruiné et il avait déjà du mal à rembourser ses créanciers. Laurion n'a pas abandonné et a fait du démarchages auprès de nombreux Ministères pour vanter son idée. Elle eut quelques échos favorables et obtint le financement suffisant pour former une douzaine d'enfants. Sedna, Gemini, Sig et moi-même faisons partie des Alphas Originels. Nous avions tous entre cinq et quinze ans. Sig était l'ainée du groupe. Sedna, Gemini et Cerbère étaient les plus jeunes. La vie était vraiment dure pour chacun d'entre nous. On a tous vécu un enfer pour être à la hauteur. Quand on ne se reposait pas il fallait s'entraîner. Très vite, notre niveau à surpassé celui des Aurors. En voyant cela, le directeur a voulu avoir un certain contrôle sur nous. Il ne voulait pas laisser d'enfants surdoués au combat se balader dans son université. Il soupçonnait Laurion de vouloir nous utiliser pour prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis. Quatre ans après notre premier cours, il créa les Escadrons et recruta douze autres personnes, majeures cette fois-ci. Laurion continua à s'occuper des mineurs tandis que les autres intégraient les Alphas. Seulement aucun des Alphas de Laurion se mélangea vraiment à ceux nouvellement en fonction. Nos différences étaient trop marquées. Nous étions indépendants, solitaire et acharnés au travail. Ce n'était pas du goût des autres. Les tensions entre Alphas n'avaient jamais été si vives qu'en cette période. C'est pourquoi les Originels se sont baptisés Omega pour marquer leurs différences. Quand Voldemort est revenu, la pression s'est accentuée sur nous. Pratiquement tous les Alphas de Laurion se sont mis à le combattre. Certains Originels se sont retournés contre nous et ont trouvés des alliés en influençant un certain nombre de nouveaux Alphas. Voldemort avait eu connaissance du projet du directeur de créer une université. Il a voulu y mettre ses pions afin de la contrôler au moment voulu. Cinq des douze Alphas Originels étaient du projet Conquest, l'ancienne version du projet Walhalla. On n'a jamais su en quoi ils étaient différents de nous mais ils connaissaient des sorts de magies noires incroyablement puissants et leur résistance étaient bien plus importantes que la notre. Voldemort a vraiment créé des êtres effroyables. Qui sait ce qu'il nous a réservé comme autre surprise que Garuda… bref ils ont commencés à s'en prendre aux autres. Ils voulaient éliminer la menace qu'on représentait. En une seule journée, une cinquantaine d'élèves ont été tués. Durant la bataille, les Alphas se sont divisés. Beaucoup se sont joints à eux, d'autres on choisi de rester neutres, nous avons dû nous allier. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela relevait du miracle. Nous avons été élevés pour se battre seuls. Nous avions tous de fortes personnalités et s'allier, se faire confiance, a été quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Cependant, nous avons quand même perdu quatorze Alphas dans la bataille et nous en avons tué davantage. Nous étions cinq survivants mais l'un d'entre nous a été tué en mission il y a un an. Après une réunion entre nous, on a décidé officieusement de se mettre d'accord sur une entente. C'est ainsi qu'on nous a appelé les Quatre. On a que trois règles que l'on doit respecter. Rétribution, Honneur et Respect. L'Oméga est notre signe de ralliement. Il est le symbole des Alphas Originels.  
- C'est pourquoi on est réunis ici. Les Quatre vont de nouveaux s'allier contre Voldemort. Nous, Omégas, sommes des guerriers, élevés pour se battre. Traditionnellement, nous ne devons pas avoir de parti pris mais il n'y aucun honneur dans ce que ce bâtard à fait, poursuivit Sig.  
- Vous avez mon soutien, dit la douce voix de la Princesse. Nous mettons nos ressources à votre disposition pour vous appuyer. Vous êtes plus expérimentés que la majorité de mes hommes, c'est pourquoi Orion sera notre représentant auprès de vous. Il peut ainsi honorer son engagement envers vous et son devoir envers son pays. Vous allez tous vous rendre à Poudlard pour contacter les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne pourront refuser de vous écouter. Vous avez un représentant officiel de France et Harry Potter.

Les Quatre se regardèrent un moment et s'interrogeant du regard puis acquiescèrent à tour de rôle pour marquer leur accord. Harry était encore abasourdi par ce qui venait d'entendre. Les Alphas étaient encore plus complexes qu'il n'y paraissait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gemini et Sedna paraissaient différents des autres et si indépendants.

- Une dernière chose avant que vous partiez. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entretenir avec ton Escadron la dernière fois que vous êtes venus. Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas tous réunis mais on fera avec, dit Isabelle en s'adressant à Evans.

Orion s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un parchemin et le tendit à Gemini.

- A titre personnel, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et votre Escadron à sauvé la bague de l'Oracle sans rien demander en retour. C'est pourquoi, en récompense de vos actions et de votre bravoure, j'ai l'honneur de vous offrir ceci.

Evans le prit et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Orion m'a fait part de votre absence de nationalité. Aussi à partir de maintenant, on vous nommera Evans Wild, compte de Paris. Vous faites désormais partie des registres de notre Nation.

Harry regarda Evans avec un petit sourire mais le perdit rapidement. Evans regardait la Princesse sans la moindre trace de contentement.

- Je suis désolé, Princesse, mais je ne peux pas accepter, répondit-il en lui rendant le parchemin. Je suis un Alpha. Nous ne devons avoir aucune attache, que ce soit envers des gens ou tout autre chose. Appartenir à votre pays induirait un devoir moral envers la France, ce que je ne peux me permettre. Potter et vous représentez l'espoir des gens, moi je ne suis qu'un combattant de l'ombre. Je ne veux pas de reconnaissance, d'honneur ou de gloire. Je veux juste me battre librement.  
- Je vois… Orion m'avait avertie mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas déçue. Acceptez au moins ce présent en guise de notre gratitude, dit-elle en faisant léviter un coffre.

Il alla se placer juste devant Evans. Le chef d'Escadron regarda la Princesse un moment et ouvrit finalement le coffre. Il en ressortit une cape noire. Il retira sa cape traditionnelle et enfila la nouvelle. Harry put voir que celle-ci avait une capuche et portait les armes de leur Escadron au niveau de la poitrine. Evans fit quelques mouvements avec et il put découvrir qu'il y avait également marqué « GEMINI » dans son dos en lettres argentées. Elle avait également la chaîne en argent comme les capes traditionnelles. Elle semblait faite d'une matière étrange qui semblait aussi souple qu'un voile de soie mais avait l'aspect d'un tissu en daim.

- C'est une cape magique réalisée par nos meilleurs artisans. Il y en a une pour chacun des membres de ton Escadron. Elles ont été faites sur mesure pour vous donner la meilleure amplitude de mouvement possible. Elles sont très légères et résistantes car elles ont été faites d'un tissu créé par la magie. Même déchirée, tant qu'il en restera un morceau, elles pourront retrouver leur aspect après un certain temps, expliqua-t-elle.  
- C'est un magnifique cadeau, mon Escadron vous remercie pour ce présent, répondit Evans.

Il prit la cape de Harry et la lui tendit. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour l'enfiler. C'était vraiment une sensation incroyable. Elle était encore plus légère qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il ne sentait quasiment pas son poids. De plus, elle ne lui bloquait pas les épaules quand il faisait des mouvements amples comme le faisait son ancienne cape. Elle était comme une seconde peau et semblait faite pour le combat. Harry avait le nom de Menier derrière lui bien que la princesse connaisse son identité. C'était sans doute une question de discrétion, et après tout, Evans l'appelait toujours par ce nom-là à l'extérieur du sanctuaire.

- Je suis désolé Princesse, mais nous devons maintenant nous rendre à Poudlard, avant la tombée de la nuit. Le dispositif Anti-Transplanage a été étendu et nous allons avoir au moins deux heures de marche pour atteindre le collège, annonça Evans après avoir mis les autres capes dans sa poche grâce à un sort de réduction impeccable.

Il salua la Princesse et fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il le suive. Harry la salua à son tour et suivit son chef. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Sedna et Sig. Orion resta un moment à côté de la Princesse. Il ramassa le parchemin qu'Evans avait placé dans le coffre et afficha une mine déçue.

- J'ai eu tort d'espérer… Gemini est le seul Alpha a n'avoir eu ni famille ni patrie. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. On a été élevés pour être indépendants. Il ne fait que suivre ses principes.  
- Je refuse qu'on lui retire son titre. Il le mérite et je défie quiconque de me dire le contraire. Ce n'est qu'une marque de gratitude de la France envers lui. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on lui devra bien plus, à lui et à son Escadron, avant la fin de cette guerre.

Orion lui tendit le parchemin en lui souriant. Il salua la Princesse et partit rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient sur la terrasse.


	17. Chapter 17

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 17: Mellington**

Le ciel obscurci par une nuit précoce, leur arrivé en Angleterre ne se fit pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Le Portoloin les avait amenés à une vingtaine de kilomètres de leur destination. Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité étaient vraiment contraignantes pour tous ceux qui devaient se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry soupira alors qu'il suivait Evans sur la pente descendante d'une colline densément boisée. Il n'y a avait pas que le temps qui était morose. Il régnait une ambiance lugubre là où ils passaient. Il ne voulut pas dire tout haut ses impressions. Les Quatre étaient des professionnels et il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule avec ses inquiétudes.

Leur marche rapide laissait peu de place au bavardage. L'endurance de Harry fut mise à rude épreuve, et il se dit que les exercices d'endurance n'étaient vraiment pas superflus. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et Evans, qui guidait la marche, leur fit signe de s'arrêter d'un geste de la main. Sedna s'approcha de lui et regarda droit devant elle comme si elle cherchait ce qui avait fait stopper le chef d'Escadron.

- Tu l'as remarqué aussi ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry à Orion, qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  
- Une impression bizarre depuis qu'on est arrivé. Ce n'est pas seulement ces nuages… On n'a pas rencontré un seul animal depuis une demi-heure. Ce calme, ce n'est pas normal, expliqua-t-il.

Harry n'y avait pas fait attention mais il était maintenant aussi intrigué que les autres. La température n'était pas glaciale et en cette saison la forêt aurait dû être pleine de petits bruits et de vie.

- Qu'est ce que… Gem' ! Ca sent le brûlé ici, dit Sig, les bras croisés.  
- A l'Est, répondit Evans sans se tourner dans cette direction.

Harry tourna la tête et vit une colonne de fumée à l'horizon. Sig avait vraiment le nez fin car l'odeur était vraiment très difficile à percevoir quand on ne le savait pas.

- Ce n'est pas la direction de Poudlard, fit Harry en regardant autour de lui.  
- Non, mais il y a un village dans cette direction, Mellington, répondit Evans.  
- Ce n'est peut être qu'un feu accidentel, mais on devrait quand même aller vérifier, déclara Orion.  
- Si on fait ce détour, on arrivera après le couvre feu et les portes de l'école seront fermées, rétorqua Sedna.  
- Bah, on a bien un moyen de gagner un peu de temps, fit Sig.

Il sortit une sorte de sifflet étrange. Il semblait sculpté dans un os. Il souffla à dedans, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- On ne tiendra pas tous sur Pirotia, Sig, annonça Orion.  
- Elle pourra porter sans problème trois d'entre nous, répondit Sig en regardant le ciel.  
- Euh… on est cinq, remarqua Harry.  
- Sed et moi n'avons pas besoin de dragon pour voler, dit Evans en se retournant.

Il s'avéra que Pirotia était en fait tout près. Sig l'avait envoyée dans cette zone au cas où ils auraient besoin d'un renfort. La vitesse de la dragonne devait être impressionnante pour avoir parcouru la distance entre Versailles et Poudlard en si peu de temps. Harry s'installa le premier avec l'aide d'Orion. Il était très intimidant de monter sur le dos d'une telle créature. Sig avait installé une sorte de selle derrière ses ailes mais ne pouvait suffire qu'à une ou deux personnes. Orion dût s'accrocher derrière Sig. Evans se changea en aigle et prit son envol avec grâce. Sedna prit également sa forme Animagus. Il s'agissait d'un pétrel, un magnifique oiseau blanc et gris qu'on peut trouver dans les régions froides.

Elle prit à son tour son envol suivie de près par Pirotia. Cette dernière eut plus de mal à prendre son envol en raison de la surcharge qu'elle portait sur son dos. Harry crut plus d'une fois tomber et se tint fermement à la selle. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son Eclair de Feu. Il l'avait proposé à Evans mais ce dernier lui avait rétorqué qu'il serait une cible trop facile en cas d'attaque. Son balai n'avait, en effet, pas la faculté de cracher du feu !

Une fois le décollage effectué, Harry put avoir un bref aperçu de la vitesse de la dragonne. Il devait plisser les yeux sous l'effet de l'accélération. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la colonne de fumée. Pirotia décrivit des cercles à bonne altitude pour attendre les deux Animagus qui n'avaient pas la même vitesse. Evans arriva et battit des ailes en position stationnaire et, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le tour de Sedna. Ils regardèrent en dessous d'eux. Ils pouvaient difficilement voir à cause de la fumée et des flammes, mais il semblait clair que ce n'était pas la forêt qui était en feu. L'odeur âcre du plastique et d'autres produits industriels leur parvenait fortement.

Sans prévenir, Evans fondit en piqué, bientôt imité par Sedna. Les deux oiseaux étaient moins rapides mais plus maniables que la dragonne. Sig tira sur les rênes et cette dernière descendit en formant des cercles. Evans reprit forme humaine à deux mètres du sol et se réceptionna en pliant en genou. Sedna, elle, atterrit tout en douceur. Pirotia se posa avec lourdeur et Harry ne fut pas mécontent de se faire hisser par Sig pour le mettre à terre. Une fois sur la terre ferme, une odeur abominable l'assaillit. Il leva les yeux et vit des cadavres, il devait y en avoir des dizaines : des hommes et des femmes mais aussi des enfants et des cadavres de chiens. Certains semblaient être décédés à cause de l'incendie mais d'autres portaient des blessures faites par une arme blanche.

Il y avait d'ailleurs des morceaux de corps éparpillés sur tout ce qui avait été la rue principal du village. Ce dernier était un véritable brasier et la chaleur des flammes étaient à la limite du supportable. Harry fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Evans et vit que ce dernier était accroupit et regarder un corps à terre. Sentant la présence d'Harry, il se releva.

- Ce type était un militaire en civil, dit-il en montrant une arme à feu qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ils ont dû être déployés comme avant-garde à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry n'avait aucun doute si l'identité de ceux qui avaient fait ça. Il serra les dents et lança un sortilège d'Aguamenti sur une petite maison proche de lui.

- Pas le temps pour ça, on n'est pas seuls, retentit la voix d'Evans en le faisant sursauter.

Harry fit volte face et vit que tous les Alphas avaient déjà leurs baguettes pointées vers le centre du village. Il sortit rapidement la sienne et observa l'endroit qu'ils fixaient. Il ne voyait pourtant rien d'autre que des flammes. Il aperçut soudain un mouvement. A travers les flammes il put voir une silhouette se détacher peu à peu. D'après sa minceur et ses cheveux longs, il devait s'agir d'une femme. Elle était légèrement penchée et tenait quelque chose dans l'une de ses mains.

Harry poussa une exclamation quand les flammes autour d'elle furent soufflées comme de simples feuilles. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille devait avoir son âge. Elle était enveloppée d'une cape noire semblable à la sienne, excepté l'absence de motifs. Elle regardait quelque chose au sol. L'objet qu'avait vu Harry n'était autre qu'une épée, planté dans le corps d'un homme. Elle se tourna lentement vers eux et Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Elle s'avança vers eux lentement et Harry put voir que la jeune femme avait les yeux presque noirs et ses traits étaient dénués de toute humanité. Elle avait la peau très blanche et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle retira son épée du corps et s'avança vers eux. Il y eut soudain un mouvement autour d'eux. Des sorciers encapuchonnés mais aussi des créatures les encerclèrent rapidement. Ils n'eurent bientôt plus aucune issue. Les Alphas formèrent un cercle défensif instinctivement. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et Harry leva instinctivement sa baguette vers la femme mais Evans lui retint le bras.

- Ce n'est pas un adversaire que tu peux battre, dit-il sans quitter la femme des yeux.  
- Mais…

Le cercle d'ennemi se resserra et la jeune femme disparut de leur champ de vision. Evans transforma sa baguette en épée et fonça droit devant lui. Orion et Sig firent de même et les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Harry se mit dos à Sedna et se concentra sur les ennemis qui lui faisaient face. Il se focalisa sur le sorcier le plus proche et attaqua avec un sortilège rapide de stupéfixion. Peu de temps avant leur départ, il avait réussi à améliorer son Stupéfix en lui donnant une vitesse incroyable. Le sort fit mouche et le sorcier s'écroula.

Cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère des créatures qui fondèrent sur lui en faisant des bons impressionnants. Il y avait deux espèces de tigres à dents de sabre qu'il avait déjà vu au Louvre mais aussi des sauterelles géantes et des Acromentules. Il leva sa baguette et fit un geste rapide vers les créatures. Deux sortilèges sortirent simultanément de sa baguette. L'un était un Impedimenta, l'autre un Expelliarmus. Il n'arrivait pas encore à lancer trois sorts comme Evans mais au bout d'un peu plus de deux semaines d'entraînement, il s'agissait déjà d'un exploit.

Le premier sort frappa l'un des tigres qui se retrouva comme face à un mur invisible et se retrouve projeté sur l'un de ses congénères. Son Expelliarmus, lui, frappa une jeune Acromentule. Ses pattes se soulevèrent et elle se retrouva sur le dos, gigotant dans tous les sens.

- Si tu les tues pas, on ne va pas faire long feu, cria Sedna derrière lui. Tu crois gagner cette guerre avec un Expelliarmus ?

Harry se retourna pour protester mais se fut une erreur. L'un des sorciers en profita pour lui jeter un sort. C'est alors qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Il s'étala face contre terre. Il garda cependant toute sa vivacité et releva la tête rapidement. Il put voir le sort s'écraser contre une espèce de dôme bleu. Un autre tigre bondit dessus en grognant. A son contact, un grésillement se produisit et il se fit expulser sans ménagement. Harry se retourna et vit que Sedna tenait sa baguette vers le ciel.

Il se souvint que sa spécialité était la défense et elle méritait sa réputation. A côté de son dôme magique, le Protego n'était qu'une brise. Elle sortit une autre baguette de sa poche et stoppa son bouclier. Harry reporta immédiatement son attention sur ses ennemis en lançant plusieurs sorts à même le sol pour les tenir à distance. Sedna tournoya sur elle-même, ses bras tendus et ses mains tenant fermement les baguettes. Elle lança des sorts en continu tout en tournoyant. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de sorts incendiaires et de sortilèges explosifs. Harry sentit le souffle des sorts passer au-dessus de lui. Il pesta intérieurement, il n'allait pas laisser Sedna faire tout le travail. Il était un Alpha lui aussi.

Il se releva et lança tout une série de sorts offensifs un peu partout. Il aurait aimé savoir comment cela se passait pour les autres mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de baisser sa garde nouveau. Deux créatures l'attaquèrent en même temps. Il réitéra son double sort mais l'un des sorts frôla la sauterelle sans la toucher. Elle fit un bon prodigieux et lui sauta dessus. Elle lui écrasa le torse avec ses pattes fines mais puissantes et il tomba à la renverse. Il essaya de se dégager en vain. Les pattes de la sauterelle appuyaient sur ses membres, annihilant sa mobilité.

Il avait cependant toujours sa baguette en main et lui lança un sortilège de Stufixion en tordant son poignet. Le sort frappa le ventre de la créature mais cela fut sans effet. Sa tête s'approcha de lui et il put voir une multitude de petites dents qui claquaient d'impatience. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Sedna au prise avec deux sorciers. Cette fois, il n'allait recevoir aucune aide. Il était seul. Il fut tenté pendant une fraction de seconde de se laisser aller. Il pourrait revoir ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny… Il revit leur visage et la fureur se mit à parcourir ses veines.

Il ne devait pas les rejoindre avant d'avoir tué ceux qui étaient responsables de leurs morts. Il se l'était juré en entrant à Atlantis. Il eut un déclic et pointa sa baguette de nouveau sur la sauterelle. De la bave lui coula sur la joue et il ressentit son haleine fétide alors que la gueule de la créature n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. C'est alors qu'il prononça ses mots pour la première fois en espérant de tout son être la mort de la créature.

- Avada Kedavra, cria t-il de toute ses forces.

La lumière verte frappa la créature de plein fouet. Sous la puissance du sort, elle fut propulsée contre une maison et s'écrasa lamentablement dessus. Elle ne bougeait plus. Harry serra les dents et garda son état de rage et pointa sa baguette vers son ennemi le plus proche. Un sorcier lança à son tour un sortilège mortel mais Harry le dévia avec le sien et en lança un autre la seconde d'après. Il ne regarda pas s'il avait fait mouche qu'il se retourna vers deux Acromentules de bonne taille.

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et se concentra sur ses dernières techniques d'entraînement. Il se sentit comme le vent dont la puissance était continue et il lâcha ses sorts en pointant sa baguette. Un sortilège incendiaire étrange en jaillit, comme deux boules de feu, collées l'une à l'autre. Cependant les sorts ne s'arrêtèrent pas et des éclairs de lumière rouge furent projetés, telle une pluie de feu, sur les créatures. Il sentit un mouvement sur le côté et lança un Protego avant même de se tourner. Il y eut un puissant bang sonore qui le fit vaciller.

Il se tourna son bras en même temps que son corps et dans un geste qui tenait plus d'un réflexe incroyable que d'un geste volontaire et il lança un autre sortilège mortel sur une sorcière. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise avant de tomber, raide morte. Il resta attentif mais les dernières créatures s'enfuirent dans les bois, prises de panique. Il se retourna vers Sedna et vit cette dernière essoufflée mais sa baguette tenue encore bien droite à la recherche d'ennemis potentiels. Elle avait deux entailles à la joue et au bras mais semblait en bonne forme. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sans bouger.

- C'est du bon boulot Potter, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux victimes de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête en se calmant peu à peu. L'effet de l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahit s'estompait progressivement. S'il estimait s'être bien débrouillé, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Sedna. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était tant crainte et respectée. Il gisait un véritable charnier devant elle.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Orion et Sig repousser plusieurs créatures sans trop de problèmes. Il chercha Evans mais ne le trouva pas. Il fit quelques pas en avant quand il vit une sorte de projectile foncer sur un arbre à grande vitesse. Il reconnut Evans à sa nouvelle cape. Ce dernier allait percuter l'arbre la tête la première. Il leva son épée au dessus de sa tête. Harry crut d'abord qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour amortir l'impact mais un éclat jaillit de l'arme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traversa l'arbre comme s'il n'existait pas et put se réceptionner en mettant les mains au sol.

Il paraissait vraiment essoufflé et avait de nombreuses contusions un peu partout mais aucune blessure vraiment sérieuse. Harry découvrit que son adversaire n'était autre que la jeune fille qu'ils avaient découvert au début de la bataille. Elle marcha inexorablement vers Evans alors que ce dernier tentait de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, l'épée collée à son corps. Evans se mit à son tour à courir dans sa direction. La tension dans les veines d'Harry lui revint brutalement. L'impact des deux épées se percutant résonna dans tous le village. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve de force entre les deux combattants.

Harry eut la surprise de voir qu'Evans perdait du terrain et son épée penchait de plus en plus contre lui. Il dévia l'épée de son adversaire vers la gauche et donna un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac de la fille mais elle ne recula que de quelques centimètres. Elle leva de nouveau son épée et leurs armes se percutèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une véritable démonstration technique. Les deux adversaires firent pleuvoir leurs coups avec une vitesse incroyable, enchaînant les parades et attaques combinées. On ne pouvait pas voir la moindre ouverture sous ce déchaînement de métal.

Un coup plus puissant fit perdre l'équilibre d'Evans qui recula d'un pas. Son adversaire en profita pour fendre l'air d'un coup d'épée au niveau de sa poitrine. Gemini ne dût son salut qu'à ses réflexes. Il avait réussi à bouger suffisamment pour éviter que le coup ne soit mortel mais il avait quand même reçu une méchante blessure bien qu'apparemment peu profonde au niveau du torse. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et repartit à la charge. Cependant l'échange fut très court. En trois coups, la jeune fille parvint à le désarmer et l'agrippa à la gorge avec sa main. Evans tenta de lui faire relâcher son étreinte mais il n'y arriva pas. Elle le souleva sans mal et le fixa de ses yeux sombres.

- Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas de toutes tes forces ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Pour toute réponse il lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de la nuque et un coup de poing au visage mais ses coups étaient diminués par son épuisement et la proximité de son adversaire.

- Réponds, dit-elle d'une voix plus sonore en resserrant son étreinte.

Evans se contenta de lui sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver son adversaire. Harry, le regard figé sur la scène, fit un pas pour aller l'aider mais il fut arrêté par la main de Sedna. Il se retourna vers elle et vit que cette dernière regardait elle aussi le combat. Son regard inexpressif fixait la scène sans aucune émotion.

- Tu ne dois pas intervenir, ordonna-t-elle finalement.  
- Quoi ? Mais il va se faire tuer, on ne peut pas le laisser le faire étrangler sans réagir.  
- Je connais Gemini depuis toujours, tu ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines. Je sais qu'il préférait mourir que d'être sauvé par l'un d'entre nous. Rien ne doit interrompre un duel.C'est une question d'honneur, poursuivit Orion en s'approchant d'eux.  
- D'honneur ? à quoi peut bien servir l'honneur si on doit mourir, Voldemort n'en a pas lui, pesta Harry.  
- Gemini est un Alpha qui a été élevé pour se battre. Il sera dur pour toi de le comprendre, dit Sig en arrivant à son tour.

Harry observa les trois Alphas regarder la scène, immobiles. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces paroles. Gemini lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne se comprendraient sûrement jamais mais il s'interrogea sur l'équilibre mental de l'Alpha. Comment pouvait-on sourire alors qu'à chaque seconde on s'approchait de la mort ? La tête d'Evans s'affaissa soudainement et Harry sentit un poids descendre dans son estomac. Il sortit sa baguette sans se préoccuper des autres Alphas et fonça en courant vers la fille.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand Evans releva soudainement la tête. Un flash de lumière se forma et Harry se retrouva projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres. Il entendit un craquement sonore et il releva la tête. Le flash était encore trop lumineux pour lui permettre de distinguer ce qui se passait devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvint à distinguer Evans à genoux, une main sur le sol, l'autre tenant sa gorge en grimaçant. Harry suivit le regard d'Evans et vit qu'il regardait un garage éventré.

Il sut alors ce qui avait été à l'origine du bruit. La fille avait dû être expulsée tout comme lui par l'attaque d'Evans. Etant à bout portant, elle avait du subir le sort encore plus intensément. Quel qu'il soit, ce sort était vraiment puissant. C'était un exploit d'autant plus remarquable, qu'Evans l'avait exécuté sans baguette. Cependant, il sembla avoir laissé ces dernières forces dans cette attaque. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu en si mauvaise posture, même contre Garuda.

Evans se redressa et fit quelques pas pour reprendre son épée. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Harry et il se tourna juste à temps pour voir l'adversaire de Gemini fracasser la porte du garage avec son épée pour en ressortir. Harry fut estomaqué de voir que cette dernière n'avait pratiquement aucune blessure visible mise à part quelques entailles mineurs. Elle marcha droit sur Evans ce qui fit le mettre en garde.

Il pointa son épée vers elle et utilisa son Armada pour faire pleuvoir une série de sortilèges explosifs. Cependant son attaque fut imprécise et plusieurs sorts frappèrent le sol avant d'atteindre leur cible. Les explosions furent de plus en plus puissantes et Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête à cause du souffle. Il croisa les doigts intérieurement pour que cela ne soit pas une dépense magique inutile. Il était maintenant bien placé pour savoir que des sorts de ce type fatiguaient considérablement. Lui-même sentait encore ses muscles sous tension après avoir exécuté l'Armada pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais ses pires craintes se réalisèrent quand il vit la fille sortir de la fumée sans le moindre dommage. Elle semblait avoir continué sa marche comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry songea que les capacités défensives de cette fille devait être énormes. Il ne l'avait pas vue utiliser de bouclier mais aucune personne n'aurait pu subir cette série d'attaque sans une défense puissante. Elle s'arrêta cependant et regarda droit devant elle. Harry se tourna vers Evans mais vit que ce dernier n'était plus là. Il balaya le village du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part. Pourtant, il était certain que son chef d'Escadron n'avait pas fui. Il se retourna pour voir les autres Alphas et vit que ces derniers regardaient un point situé au-dessus d'eux. Harry leva les yeux en suivant le regard pour découvrir ce qu'il regardait. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il vit un point dans le ciel devenir de plus en plus gros.

Il sourit en songeant qu'il avait déjà vu Evans faire ça. Cette technique avait été fatale à Garuda. Toutefois, Gemini semblait avoir prit encore plus d'élan cette fois-ci. Il piquait vers le sol à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne pensait pas qu'un aigle pouvait aller aussi vite. Même ses piqués avec son Eclair de Feu n'étaient pas comparables. Il espéra qu'Evans savait ce qu'il faisait car son gain de vitesse pouvait être à double tranchant.

C'est alors qu'une ombre passa dans son champ de vision. La fille n'avait pas attendu que son adversaire soit sur elle et était partie à sa rencontre. Harry ignora si elle savait voler ou s'il s'agissait d'un saut incroyable mais la collision allait être très dure. Evans reprit forme et utilisa son Grandia Diffindo au même instant où son adversaire leva son épée. Le choc fut terrible et engendra un grand flash de lumière qui éclaira la nuit tombante. Les deux adversaires avaient visiblement tous deux utilisé la magie.

Un corps chuta puis un autre juste après lui. Evans piqué vers le sol, visiblement incapable de stopper sa chute. La fille le poursuivait, prouvant une nouvelle fois son habileté à se mouvoir dans les airs. Evans tombait inexorablement, lorsqu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol, Pirotia apparut et l'amortit sur une de ses ailes. L'adversaire Evans bougea pour anticiper le vol de la dragonne. Elle allait les frapper tous les deux, l'épée prête à s'abattre, quand elle disparut. Harry balaya les cieux du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Elle était juste partie.

Pirotia atterrit rapidement et déposa Evans au sol en repliant ses ailes. Les Alphas se précipitèrent vers lui et purent constater son état lamentable. Il était complètement exténué et semblait du mal à récupérer son souffle. Il avait de graves brûlures au niveau de toute la partie droite de son corps. Sedna murmura un sort qui sembla l'apaiser bien qu'il ne fit pas disparaître ses blessures. Il se redressa avec l'aide de son homologue et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, le regard encore vif, balayant les environs.  
- Elle a disparue. Ne me demande pas comment, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne ressemblait pas un transplanage. Il n'y a eut aucun bruit et de toute façon, elle était tellement déterminée à vouloir te tuer qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, répondit Orion.  
- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai senti une présence pendant mon combat. Je n'ai pas réussi à la localiser, ce qui en dit bien assez sur ces compétences. C'était étrange, comme si c'était un esprit qui nous observait. Quoi que ce soit, ça a disparu en même temps que mon adversaire.  
- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi te venir en aide ? A moins que ce ne soit un allié, s'exclama Sig.  
- Ca, il est trop tôt pour le dire, dit Orion en regardant autour de lui.  
- Je me demande qui était cette fille ? s'interrogea Harry.  
- Elle fait partie du projet Walhalla, fit Evans en récupérant peu à peu un souffle normal.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Sig.  
- Je sais mesurer la force d'un adversaire. Cette fille, elle ne peut pas être humaine. Sa force physique est bien supérieure à Garuda. Ses techniques, sa vitesse, sa science du combat… Je n'ai jamais rencontré un adversaire pareil. Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces et je l'ai à peine égratignée alors qu'elle m'a rossée sans trop forcer.  
- Sa magie semble également différente de la nôtre, je n'ai vu aucun signe de magie traditionnelle mais il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'autre. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle était insensible à tes attaques, commenta Orion.  
- Mais enfin ! Comment se bâtard a pu créer des monstres pareils, pesta Sig.  
- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter, on doit se rendre à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Les informations de l'Ordre du Phénix sont devenus encore plus vitales que nous le pensions si mêmes les meilleurs Alphas ne peuvent rien contre ça, admit Sedna.  
- Tu as raison, allons-y, répondit Evans et se redressant non sans mal.  
- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, conseilla Harry.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, le sortilège d'anesthésie de Sed va me permettre de bouger. C'est très utile car je crois bien que je me suis cassé le bras tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait voler, dit Evans d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste pour Harry.  
- Tu as l'air content, fit celui-ci en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Tu rigoles ? Evidement que je le suis, combattre quelqu'un d'aussi fort, c'est vraiment excitant, rétorqua-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Harry savait que frôler la mort avait pour conséquence de se sentir euphorique. L'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans son sang provoquait un effet d'excitation incontrôlable.

- Oh Potter ? l'appela Evans pour le sortir de sa réflexion.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu t'es bien battu tout à l'heure. Tu progresses vite. Continues comme ça. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un maximum de personnes puissantes très bientôt.

Harry acquiesça. Il était content des compliments de son chef, lui qui pourtant en était avare. Cependant sa joie fut vite mesurée par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ce village en feu. Tous ces morts. Et lui, Harry Potter, qui avait tué à plusieurs reprises. Il ne ressentit que peu de remords mais il se sentait bizarre. Comme si une partie de lui s'était brisée et qu'une autre avait émergée. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non car il était trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de questions.


	18. Chapter 18

Correctrice Doxy :

**Chapitre 18 : Incursion**

Les Alphas s'étaient posés à bonne distance de Pré-au-Lard et avançaient furtivement alors que la nuit tombait. Evans, avec ses blessures, devait faire le voyage sur Pirotia. Afin que la dragonne puisse supporter la surcharge, il se changea en Animagus et fit le voyage sur la large épaule de Sig.

Harry se sentait vidé mais étonnamment bien. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils étaient passés devant la grotte où il avait suivi Sirius lors de sa quatrième année. Ce moment lui semblait tellement loin. Sedna, qui avait prit la tête du groupe, leur fit signe de s'arrêter en levant la main.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq minutes de marche du village et on pouvait voir les lumières des maisons éclairer la nuit. Cependant, il semblait également y avoir beaucoup d'agitation : on pouvait voir des sphères lumineuses se promener par deux un peu partout dans le village et même à sa périphérie.

- Des Aurors, murmura Evans. Ils étaient censés être moins nombreux mais le Ministère a dû être alerté par l'attaque du village de la colline.  
- On contourne le village ? proposa Sedna.  
- C'est stupide, nous sommes une mission diplomatique… Il suffit que je leur montre la lettre de la Princesse et… la lettre, répéta Orion en cherchant frénétiquement dans sa poche intérieure.

Il poussa un juron sonore.

- J'ai dû la laisser tomber quand on a été attaqués, marmonna-t-il.  
- Je peux peut être partir devant, proposa Harry.  
- Non, répondit Evans. Les Aurors sont sur les nerfs et je suppose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu de nuit de sommeil complète depuis des jours. Ils vont tirer à vue ou t'amener très vite au Ministère pour être sûr que tu es bien celui que tu prétends être. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen de passer.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? une diversion ? fit Sig derrière lui.

Evans se retourna et hocha la tête.

- Sed et moi, on s'introduit dans le village. On les désoriente pendant que vous passez et on vous rejoint dans un endroit à couvert, proposa-t-il.  
- Ca serait plus simple de les neutraliser, répondit Sig.  
- Non, la situation est déjà assez tendue entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Alphas. Si on attaque leurs membres, nous perdrons le peu de crédibilité qu'on pourrait avoir.  
- Dans ce cas, laisse nous plutôt y aller, proposa Orion. Tu es plutôt mal en point et tes réflexes doivent être amoindris.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Sedna, tu t'occupes de la diversion, je m'occupe de les désorienter. Vous, vous passerez un par un en contournant le village par la gauche. Il y a des arbres à quelques dizaines de mètres du village, vous nous attendrez là bas.

Sedna acquiesça et s'envola sous sa forme Animagus. Evans fila silencieusement dans la nuit, sa cape noire le rendant pratiquement invisible. Harry eut les nerfs sous tension durant les minutes qui suivirent. Soudain, un flash de lumière apparut assez loin d'eux sur leur droite. Ils virent du mouvement parmi les Aurors, des cris retentirent et plusieurs d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers la source de lumière.

Orion poussa légèrement l'épaule de Harry pour le faire avancer. Prudemment, les trois Alphas se mirent en route tels des ombres en tâchant de se cacher dans les endroits les moins exposés à la lumière. Une brume épaisse se forma à plusieurs endroits du village. Harry s'adossa à une maison alors que des Aurors passaient juste à côté d'eux pour chercher l'origine de cette soudaine apparition brumeuse. C'est alors que la brume, devenue opaque, se refroidit brutalement.

- Des Détraqueurs ! il faut donner l'alerte, ordonna un des Aurors.

Il lança un Patronus et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais. Soudain, il y eut un mouvement et ils s'arrêtèrent. Un autre mouvement dans la brume les fit se déplacer un peu plus loin, vers la poste de Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? pesta son collègue.

Ils entendirent des ordres venir d'un peu partout. Les deux Aurors se regardèrent et firent quelques pas supplémentaires en tournant sur eux mêmes pour ne pas exposer leurs arrières. Il y eut une petite lumière bleue qui perça la nuit, comme un laser.

- C'est le signal, passe le premier, Harry. Garde un œil sur la lumière et soit rapide et discret, murmura Orion à son oreille.

Harry s'exécuta et fila en se courbant dans la grande rue de Pré au Lard. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un peu trop exposé. Soudain, une lumière rouge apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Il se stoppa net et ne bougea plus un muscle. Il sentit du mouvement sur sa gauche mais ne se tourna pas. Il pensait que les Aurors pourraient sentir son regard à travers la brume, comme lorsqu'on se sent observé sans vraiment savoir d'où ça vient. Il distingua du coin de l'œil des lueurs de baguettes bouger à travers le brouillard. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un juron et les lumières s'éloignèrent.

Une lumière bleue s'éleva de nouveau au-dessus de lui et il reprit sa marche rapide. Ce fut un soulagement pour ses muscles qui avaient du mal à supporter l'immobilité. Il se baissa un peu plus en passant devant les fenêtres des Trois Balais. Il semblait y avoir pas mal d'activité à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit redoubler de prudence. D'autres Aurors devaient se trouver à l'intérieur, prêts à être appelés en renfort en cas d'attaque. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il arriva à la sortie du village. Il ne s'arrêta que bien plus loin, lorsque la brume se dissipa. Il se mit dos à un arbre et regarda autour de lui pour se repérer.

Orion fut le second à passer. Il n'eut aucun problème et traversa le village rapidement quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit à la volée et une demi-douzaine d'Aurors en sortirent. Bien qu'il fut sans doute hors de vue, il se jeta au sol et rampa pour finir sa course. Il se redressa en rejoignant le premier arbre à sa portée. Il se faufila d'arbre en arbre sans le moindre bruit et rejoignit finalement Harry. Deux des six Aurors rejoignirent les autres tandis que les quatre autres patrouillèrent dans l'artère principale.

- Ca va compliquer les choses, Sig ne pourra jamais passer par là, murmura Harry.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il n'est pas très discret mais il trouvera bien un moyen, répondit Orion sur le même ton.  
- Un moyen pour quoi ? demanda une voix devant eux.

Harry sursauta et sentit son sang se glacer. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car il reconnut la voix.

- C'est malin, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque, dit Harry d'un ton grincheux. Comment es tu passé ?  
- Je dois être plus discret que certains le pensent. Je me suis contenté de suivre Orion. Quand j'ai vu que des Aurors sortaient, je suis passé par le toit du bâtiment. J'ai même eu le temps de raconter une bonne blague à Gemini avant d'arriver ici.  
- Tu aurais pu nous faire découvrir tous les deux en me suivant comme ça. J'aurais même pu te tuer si tu t'étais approché trop prêt, pesta Orion.  
- Bon, en tout cas, ils ne reste plus que Gemini et Sedna à attendre maintenant, fit Harry en regardant le village.  
- C'est plutôt nous qui vous attendons, s'exclama une autre voix bien connue.

Harry se retourna et vit Gemini qui se tenait droit, son bras cassé caché sous sa cape. Sedna, elle, avait les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur le village.

- On ne devrait pas traîner, dit-elle sans détourner le regard.

Evans se retourna et hocha la tête. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et Sedna prit la tête du groupe en zigzaguant dans l'ombre des arbres. La lune était pleine et ils devaient éviter un maximum de se mettre à découvert. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la grille de Poudlard, Sedna leur fit signe d'arrêter.

- Sed, analyse leur défense, Sig, Orion, partez en éclaireur pour savoir si on a été suivis. Potter, tu restes avec moi, ordonna Evans.

Tous acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Harry regarda le château qui se dessinait non loin de lui avec nostalgie. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'était pas retourné dans ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison. Il se laissa aller dans ses souvenirs sans s'en rendre compte. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Sedna était revenue.

- Leurs défenses sont bien pensées. On va avoir un problème. Les défenses contre la magie noire ne posent pas de problème mais je ne peux me débarrasser des autres sorts sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il y a une sorte de bulle autour du château, ce qui exclut de passer par les airs. Si on modifie la signature magique des défenses, cela donnera l'alerte. Celui qui a établit tout ça est intelligent, résuma-t-elle à Evans.

Il hocha la tête et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Potter, tu connais ce château mieux que nous. Tu as une idée ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
- Oui, peut-être. Est-ce que la bulle en question est aussi efficace sous terre ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Il y aurait trop de perturbations avec les animaux. De plus, le sortilège est trop sensible pour gérer les mouvements souterrains. C'est une variante d'un sortilège de Sphéro-Impulsion adapté aux objets solides et non aux sorts, ce qui est assez remarquable venant des Aurors, répondit Sedna.

Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un sortilège Sphéro-Impulsion mais il avait comprit l'essentiel.

- Dans ce cas, on pourrait sûrement utiliser un passage secret, même s'ils sont sûrement surveillés.  
- On n'a pas le choix, je t'écoute, fit Evans  
- J'en connais deux qui mènent à Poudlard. Le premier va de la cave de chez Honeydukes vers l'intérieur du château. Le second se trouve dans la Cabane Hurlante et mène non loin dans le parc du château.  
- Très bien, on se rend à la Cabane Hurlante, ordonna Evans.

Il fit signe à Orion et Sig qui faisaient le guet et ils se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle destination. Ils ne rencontrèrent que deux patrouilles d'Aurors qu'ils purent facilement éviter. Cependant, en arrivant près du bâtiment, ils entendirent de l'activité à l'intérieur. Evans fit signe à tout le monde de se déployer autour de la Cabane mais garda Harry à ses côtés. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit trois petites sphères de cristal. Il les tendit à Harry et lui sourit.

- Je vais utiliser le Vapora pour rendre les murs immatériels mais il va falloir que tu lances ces sphères aux endroits que je t'indiquerai. Tu vas devoir les lancer très rapidement pour qu'elles se cassent pratiquement en même temps. Je t'aurais bien aidé, mais avec mon bras cassé je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. Le sortilège de Sed commence déjà à se dissiper.  
- Elles contiennent quoi, ces sphères ? demanda Harry.  
- Un gaz de paralysie concocté par Kali. Cela devrait les figer pendant une bonne minute et nous laisser le temps de passer. Ils ne devraient se rendre compte de rien, comme s'ils étaient figés dans le temps. Au fait, Potter, une petite chose, évite de te parfumer avant les missions, il n'y a pas que les bestioles de Voldemort qui ont du flair.  
- Me parfumer ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Il renifla l'air quelques instants avant de se taper le front avec sa main.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire en lui tendant la lettre qu'il avait reçu avant de partir.

Evans fronça les sourcils en la regardant puis la brûla avec sa baguette.

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-il après que la lettre fut complètement consumée.

Harry hocha la tête. Evans lui montra trois points lumineux pour lui désigner ses cibles. Harry les lança mais au lieu qu'elles s'écrasent contre le mur, les sphères le traversèrent. Il fut plutôt satisfait de ses lancés. Evans regarda sa montre quelques secondes puis émit un nouveau signal lumineux vers Sedna et fit un signe de la tête à Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça et traversa le mur en prenant une bouffée d'oxygène. Cela lui rappela le passage pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il ouvrit les yeux et avança de quelques pas pour laisser Evans passer. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il leur montre le chemin.

Les Alphas parcoururent la cabane dévastée à pas légers et Harry leur montra l'accès au souterrain. Orion et Sedna lancèrent des sortilèges d'attraction pour ramasser les éclats de verre puis ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le souterrain. Harry passa en tête pour les guider. Il leur parla du Saule Cogneur et Sedna le devança pour s'en occuper. Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle leur fit signe de sortir. Ils se faufilèrent dans le parc et durent traverser un peu de la forêt pour ne pas avoir la lumière lunaire contre eux.

Profitant de l'ombre du château, les cinq Alphas se précipitèrent vers le mur Ouest du château. A leur arrivée, Evans fit signe à Sedna de monter à la tour d'astronomie et celle-ci s'envola. Quelques secondes après son atterrissage, elle leur fit un signal lumineux pour leur dire que la voie était dégagée.

- On prend les balais à tour de rôle, murmura Evans en montrant Harry du doigt pour dire qu'il serait le premier à y aller.

Harry sortit son Eclair de Feu de sa sacoche et grimpa dessus. Dans un voyage qui parut bien trop court à son goût, il rejoignit Sedna qui l'observait d'un coin de l'œil tout en fixant l'entrée de la tour. Evans fut le suivant mais il eut un peu plus de mal que Harry à diriger son balai d'une main. Il vola prudemment et se réceptionna avec légèreté. Ils attendirent quelques minutes mais ne virent aucune trace des deux autres Alphas. C'est alors qu'ils virent deux lumières côte à côte se déplacer non loin d'eux.

Ils durent attendre un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir voler en toute sécurité. Une fois tout le monde là haut, Evans donna ses consignes.

- On se sépare, Sedna et moi passons par le couloir de gauche. Potter, tu guideras Sig et Orion par le couloir de droite. On se rejoints devant la Grande Salle à 19h30, soit dans vingt minutes. Ils ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup d'élèves et de surveillance dans les couloirs. La plupart doivent être en train de dîner. Une fois arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Sedna et moi rentrerons.  
- Attends une minute Gem', la diplomatie c'est plutôt mon domaine, fit Orion.  
- Je sais bien mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on soit bien accueillis et je crois qu'il sera plus efficace d'utiliser mes méthodes. Toutefois, tu as raison, tu te joindras à nous pendant que Sig et Potter surveilleront nos arrières.  
- On fait quoi si on se fait détecter, s'ils donnent l'alarme… il y aura forcément des blessés, s'exclama Sig.  
- Je connais plusieurs passages secrets où on pourra se cacher, de plus, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait nous faciliter la vie, dit Harry en sortant la carte du Maraudeur de sa sacoche.

Sous le regard des quatre Alphas, il prononça la formule et déplia la carte devant leurs yeux. Il leur donna des indications sur les passages et regardèrent un peu l'agencement des lieux et la présence de personnes sur leur passage. Evans gratifia Harry d'un sourire approbateur et ils franchirent la porte. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt sans regarder derrière eux. Harry sentait l'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines comme lorsqu'il se baladait dans le château la nuit avec Ron et Hermione.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin à l'exception de Peeves qu'ils contournèrent facilement. Harry regardait l'autre groupe progresser rapidement. Ils n'eurent pas plus d'ennuis qu'eux à l'exception d'élèves retardataires qu'ils esquivèrent en se collant aux murs. Au bout de dix minutes, ils parvinrent en vue de la Grande Salle. Une lumière vive émanait de la pièce en donnant sur la grande porte. Harry regarda sa carte et vit que le chemin était libre. Ils restèrent à cinquante mètres de la pièce, près d'une porte au cas où ils auraient besoin de se mettre à l'abri.

Une lumière bleue se dessina dans l'obscurité et Harry regarda sa carte pour voir que le groupe d'Evans était lui aussi arrivé. Sig émit une lumière bleutée avec sa baguette et ils se mirent en route. Ils pouvaient maintenant se voir, tout en étant de chaque côtés de la porte. Evans hocha la tête. Il abaissa sa capuche de même que Sedna. Les capuches semblaient ensorcelées car même de près il était impossible de voir le visage des deux Alphas. Orion s'avança en même temps qu'eux dans la Grande Salle. Sig se précipita silencieusement vers l'autre côté pour intercepter tout ce qui viendrait de la droite. Harry, lui se chargerait du couloir gauche. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Evans ne lui avait pas demandé de se tenir à ses côtés. Cela aurait rassuré les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sortit de sa réflexion quand il entendit les premières exclamations.

Evans devançait Sedna et Orion qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'entrée de la salle en raison de la levée de baguettes qui avait suivi leur entrée. Sedna avait également sa baguette levée. Evans et Orion tinrent la leur le long de leur corps. Evans jeta un coup d'œil au chef de la sécurité de Versailles et ce dernier hocha la tête. Il vint se mettre à sa hauteur et retira sa cape pour la mettre sur son bras.

- Je crois qu'on pourrait tous baisser nos baguettes afin de ne pas traumatiser les enfants plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit-il d'une voix claire et forte.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? résonna une voix grave que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Kingsley.  
- Je suis le représentant de son Altesse la Princesse de France. On m'appelle Orion. Eux, ce sont mes gardes du corps.

Evans poussa un grognement pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous portez ses couleurs que je vais vous croire sur parole. Je dois assurer la sécurité des élèves et tant que vous ne nous aurez donné aucune preuve, nous ne baisserons pas nos baguettes.

Certains élèves parmi les plus anciens, se penchèrent pour prendre leur baguette mais un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la salle et ils se redressèrent en sursaut. Evans avait lancé un sortilège sonore et les regarder avec un petit sourire en hochant la tête pour les dissuader d'intervenir. La situation se tendit davantage, les professeurs n'ayant pas aimé que leurs élèves soient ainsi menacés. Orion regarda Evans en fronçant les sourcils puis reporta son attention vers la table des professeurs.

- J'avais en ma possession une lettre de la Princesse mais je l'ai perdue en venant ici.  
- Pas très habile pour un grand chef de la sécurité de la princesse, à moins bien sûr que vous vous soyez tellement amusés au village de Mellington que vous ayez égaré ceci, dit Kingsley en montrant la lettre d'Orion.  
- On devrait en parler en privé, je peux tout vous expliquer mais pas ici, expliqua Orion.

Il y avait des traces d'armes blanches sur les corps des villageois, rétorqua Kingsley en voyant l'épée traditionnelle des Alphas à leur ceinture.

- Bon ça va j'en ai assez, pesta Evans. Maintenant, écoutez moi, vous pouvez nous attaquer maintenant. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez tous expérimentés mais aux premières hostilités on s'en prendra aux élèves. Combien de morts vous suffiront avant de nous écouter et d'accepter ce fichu entretien ?

Orion fit un pas en arrière, à l'évidence, il en avait conclut que les menaces d'Evans mettaient fin à son rôle de diplomate. Kingsley et Evans se dévisagèrent, les traits tirés pendant quelques instants.

- C'est entendu, je vais vous recevoir dans mon bureau, annonça Kingsley en baissant sa baguette.

Les professeurs l'imitèrent, de même que Sedna.

- Non, la première salle de classe que l'on trouvera fera parfaitement l'affaire. Si vous voulez faire venir vos collègues, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient. Si vous pouviez faire venir votre infirmière de même qu'un petit encas, nous vous en serions reconnaissant, répondit Evans avec un note d'amusement.

Kingsley se retint à grande peine de lui lancer une réplique mais il préféra adopter un ton neutre pour lui répondre.

- Pourquoi notre infirmière ?  
- Nous vous expliquerons, trancha Evans en se retournant.

Harry regarda Evans franchir la porte et celui-ci fit un geste de la tête pour qu'Harry lui montre le chemin. Il y avait une salle de cours qu'utilisait Firenze au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Il abaissa à son tour sa capuche et se mit en chemin. Une fois arrivé, il entra à l'intérieur en laissant la porte ouverte. La salle n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours autant de verdure que lorsqu'il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois. Il s'installa près d'un arbre et observa tout le monde le rejoindre. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	19. Chapter 19

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 19 : Mise en garde**

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans Poudlard. Les Alphas s'étaient expliqués mais Kingsley ne leur fit confiance que quand Harry eut révélé son identité. Ils avaient vérifié ses dires avec une série de questions pendant de longues minutes. Une fois son identité confirmée, les membres de l'Ordre se réunirent pendant une heure et convoquèrent finalement Evans et Orion à part. Harry s'ennuyait ferme en attendant. Il s'était demandé pourquoi on ne lui avait pas demandé de venir. L'attente était sans doute plus agaçante que d'assister à ce type de réunion. Il se sentait mit à l'écart comme il l'avait été pendant les réunions de l'Ordre à Square Grimmaurd.

Il regarda les deux Alphas restants. Sedna était assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la pièce. L'éclat de la lune donnait une blancheur spectrale à son visage pâle. Ses traits étaient, comme toujours, sans expression. Il était difficile de savoir si elle était pensive ou si elle s'ennuyait. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient un peu décoiffés, et elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper de sa féminité à l'instar de Haley. Tout cela n'enlevait rien à ses charmes. Sedna était aussi froide que belle et sa silhouette, mise en valeur par son uniforme d'Alpha, était des plus attirantes.

- Sed en a tué pour moins que ça, dit Sig à voix basse en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il avait un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage. Harry rougit et détourna son regard de la jeune fille.

- Bah, tu n'es pas le premier à être sous son charme. Sedna est notre petite princesse, dit Sig avec un sourire affectueux en regardant la jeune fille.  
- Je ne suis pas… protesta Harry  
- Sed est une grande Alpha, fit Sig en retrouvant son sérieux. Elle est la meilleure d'entre nous en terme de défense et de sang froid. Ca fait d'elle une excellente chef d'Escadron. Cependant, personne n'a jamais réussi à l'approcher. Elle est comme Gemini, secrète et distante.  
- C'est ce que je me disais, ils se ressemblent, commenta Harry.  
- Aucun d'eux ne l'admettra pourtant. Ils ont trop de fierté pour le reconnaître, mais ces deux là sont bien plus proches qui ne veulent le dire. Ils ont la relation la plus complexe que j'ai jamais vue. Sed est l'une des rares femmes Alpha, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment agi comme telle. Il a été dur pour elle de s'affirmer avec autant de mecs autour d'elle. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, Sedna et Gemini se soutiennent et s'entraident, même s'ils le montrent pas. Ils faisaient partie des plus jeunes et ça a été vraiment difficile. Ils se connaissent tellement que tout se passe dans le regard entre eux. Ils se comprennent sans se parler. On avait pensé avec Orion que c'était une sorte de télépathie…

Harry songea à Hermione qui arrivait souvent à lire en lui et inversement. C'était des choses qui arrivaient quand on fréquentait quelqu'un depuis des années.

- … J'avais parié avec Orion qu'ils finiraient tous deux dans un lit. Je crois que ma prochaine paie va être mise à mal, dit Sig en riant silencieusement.  
- Pourtant Gemini ne se gêne pas pour draguer…  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit jamais tombé amoureux. C'est juste… tu vois quoi…

Harry hocha la tête. Il y eut un bref silence où chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Ne le juge pas là-dessus, Harry. On peut lui reprocher de nombreuses choses mais Gemini est un type bien.  
- Orion et toi semblez le suivre. Ca ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? Je veux dire, vous avez plus d'expérience que lui non ?  
- Quand la bataille d'Atlantis a éclatée, nous étions en minorité. Voldemort avait vraiment bien fait son travail. On s'en est sorti que grâce à Gemini. C'est le plus fin stratège que j'ai jamais vu. On a réussis à les repousser non pas avec notre force comme on avait l'habitude de le faire mais avec la ruse. Toutefois, on ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans…  
- Je crois que tu en as assez dit, Sigfried, dit Sedna d'une voix glaciale.

Il la regarda un instant. Bien que Sig faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle, il n'était pas le plus à l'aise dans cette échange. Il soupira avant de se relever. Harry sentit un malaise entre eux. Il semblait y avoir un lourd secret, quelque chose que Sedna ne voulait pas révéler. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se redressa. Les deux Alphas revinrent avec des parchemins dans les mains, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient sûrement dû convaincre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de les aider. Kingsley passa la porte à son tour, suivi de Tonks. Harry eut un petit sourire pour répondre à celui que la jeune Auror lui donnait. Orion les salua avant de prendre congé. Sig et Sedna sortirent à leur tour en silence.

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler un instant, dit Tonks en le voyant les suivre.

Harry se tourna vers Evans qui regardait sa montre.

- Tu as dix minutes, annonça-t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Kingsley l'accompagna jusqu'au parc et attendit avec lui.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, on s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi, tu sais ? dit Tonks en s'approchant de lui.  
- Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, même si tu nous as vraiment fait une belle peur. J'aurais aimé que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton départ mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps donc j'irais droit au but.  
- Je t'écoute, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras sans doute pas mais nous aimerions que tu quittes les Alphas sans tarder. On t'entraînera si c'est ce que tu cherches, mais ne restes pas là-bas.

Harry fut surpris du ton si alarmé de la part de Tonks.

- J'ai appris plus en quelques semaines…  
- Harry, c'est sérieux. Celui que tu appelles Gemini est dangereux.  
- Pas pour moi, pesta Harry.

La façon qu'on avait de le prendre pour un enfant n'avait pas disparu et ça le mettait hors de lui.

- Ecoute, l'ordre suit les Alphas depuis leur création. Au début, ils ont trouvés l'idée d'Elisabeth très bonne. Même Dumbledore l'a approuvé. Elle voulait faire des Alphas les protecteurs de nos valeurs et des chasseurs de Mages Noirs. Cependant elle a fait une erreur en pensant pouvoir les éduquer. Ce ne sont que des mercenaires, ils n'hésitent pas à tuer pour un peu d'or.  
- On n'est pas tous comme ça, Gemini…  
- A tué plus de personnes que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Quand le projet Walhalla a frappé Atlantis, c'est lui qui a tué le plus grand nombre de ses semblables et il ne s'est pas préoccupé de savoir s'ils étaient sous Imperium ou non. Il y a deux ans, les Aurors ont réussi à capturer un ancien Alpha qui avait fuit Atlantis. Il nous a demandé protection en échange de renseignements sur ce projet. On l'a enfermé à Azkaban selon ses désirs. Il pensait être en sécurité là-bas. Ton chef l'a retrouvé. Il a maîtrisé les Aurors avec une telle violence que certains sont restés des mois à Sainte Mangouste. Quant à son ancien collègue, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qui lui a fait… Il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry resta songeur quelques instants. Même si cette nouvelle l'ébranlait, il n'en était pas surpris. Les Quatre étaient bien décidés à se venger, et il connaissait déjà les méthodes d'Evans.

- Je ne quitterais pas les Alphas, Tonks. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec certaines des méthodes de Gemini mais j'approuve ce qu'il fait. Il faut combattre le feu par le feu. Tu n'as pas vu le village, Tonks, tu n'as pas vu les villageois, sauvagement tués dans leur village en flamme. Voldemort paiera pour tout ça, dit Harry d'une voix froide.

Tonks le dévisagea un instant comme si elle parlait à un étranger.

- Harry, Gemini n'est pas clair. On ne sait même pas d'où il vient. Elisabeth nous a dit que c'était un orphelin…  
- Comme tous les premiers Alphas.  
- C'est vrai mais on ne sait pas qui sont ses parents, imagine qu'il soit un espion et qu'il cherche à savoir ce que l'on sait…  
- S'il était vraiment du côté de Voldemort, je ne serais plus là et Poudlard serait tombée ce soir. J'aurais juste une question à te poser. Tu connais le professeur Laurion ?  
- Pas moi, mais Remus oui. Elle était l'une des meilleures amies de ta mère et il a gardé le contact avec elle. Cependant, elle ne semble pas au courant de ta présence parmi ses protégés.  
- Et je ne tiens pas qu'elle le sache. Excuse-moi tonks, mon chef m'attend. Passe le bonjour à Remus quand il aura perdu ses poils, dit Harry avec un petit sourire avant de lui tourner le dos.  
- Fais attention et garde en mémoire ce que je t'ai dit, fit Tonks d'une voix suppliante.

Harry se retourna en hochant la tête puis quitta la salle. Il rejoignit Evans qui l'attendait devant la Grande Salle, son bras droit dans une attelle soutenue par une bande. Madame Pomfresh avait découvert de nombreuses fractures osseuses. Elle n'avait pas pu tout soigner et il faudrait du temps avant que son bras retrouve sa vigueur, d'après elle. Elle lui avait également mis une sorte de pommade cicatrisante pour ses brûlures et son entaille au ventre, même si celle-ci était mineure.

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Evans en le voyant arriver.

Harry acquiesça, mais son attention fut détournée par l'arrivé de Peeves. Ce dernier arriva en ricanant, visiblement content d'avoir des cibles en vue pour jeter les encriers qu'il tenait à la main. Cependant il se figea en voyant Evans et repartit aussi sec avec une expression de terreur sur le visage. Evans haussa les épaules et fit signe à Harry de sortir. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu Peeves avoir aussi peur. Il se demanda comment Evans s'y était pris pour le terrifier à ce point.

Un Portoloin les attendait devant la porte. Orion avait demandé la permission d'en utiliser trois pour leur voyage de retour. Sig et Orion pour se rendre à Versailles, Sedna pour rejoindre son Escadron en mission et le dernier à destination d'Atlantis. Harry regarda en direction de la cabane de Hagrid avec une sensation de tristesse, due au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son grand ami. Il se dit que si la coopération avec l'Ordre du Phénix se faisait plus active, il le reverrait sûrement bientôt. Il attrapa le bout de la chaussette qu'Evans lui tendait et tous deux se retrouvèrent emportés par l'objet magique.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après cette mission. Evans avait fait un rapport à l'Escadron sur le projet Walhalla. L'Ordre avait fournit des renseignements sur trois endroits susceptibles d'être utilisés au dessein de Voldemort. Il s'agissait des endroits où l'on retrouvait la plus grande concentration de Mangemorts et de créatures magiques. Evans leur dit que lui et des alliés - Harry savait lesquels - se séparaient la tâche d'aller espionner. Cette fois, ce fut Lucie qui fut choisie par le chef d'Escadron. Harry, même s'il aurait aimé être à sa place, n'en éprouva pas de jalousie, sachant son amie plus capable que lui pour ce genre de mission.

Chaque Alpha se remettait au travail. Il s'avéra que la mission du groupe de Kali fut d'un ennui total à l'exception de la paranoïa de l'Américain, qui pensait être attaqué toutes les cinq minutes. Neville s'entraînait cinq heures par jour pour se mettre à niveau en duel. Haley et lui semblaient vraiment avoir gagné en complicité. Elle ne cessait de lui donner des conseils et était présente lors de ses cours avec Kali. Tous deux s'étaient complètement intégrés en tant qu'Alpha. Ils faisaient chaque semaine un rapport sur leurs recherches. Neville avait ainsi présenté deux plantes. L'Ana Lysis qui était très utile pour Kali car sa sève permettait de réaliser de l'eau noire, une potion de confusion très puissante.

L'autre plante était la Lyrium, plante carnivore très sensible aux changements de température. Elle détectait ses proies grâce à ses feuilles ultrasensibles. Cela allait de pair avec ce qu'Evans lui avait demandé sur les méthodes de défense. Haley, elle, avait fini par mettre au point une oreillette permettant de fonctionner sur une distance de plusieurs kilomètres même dans des lieux où la magie était utilisée. Elle avait même réussi à appliquer un sortilège de Désillusion qui s'activait en appuyant dessus.

Elle était maintenant sur le projet de faire fonctionner un ordinateur en milieu magique. Lucie avait été chargée de lui fournir un matériel très onéreux dont elle lui avait fait une liste. Cela allait des composants les plus performants à une parabole. Lucie avait pu ainsi s'entraîner à pratiquer son art. Cependant, Haley patinait un peu sur l'accès aux satellites moldus. Harry avait remarqué que Lucie passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner avec Evans. Il l'enviait un peu, mais Evans lui avait assuré que son entraînement personnel lui serait plus bénéfique que des duels contre lui.

Harry était sceptique dans un premier temps, mais maintenant, il n'aurait arrêté son entraînement pour rien au monde. Il faisait des progrès significatifs en terme de concentration et il avait pratiquement assimilé le fonctionnement des trois types de sorts des Alphas. Il aurait aimé faire autant de progrès en magie ancienne. Il passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque d'Atlantis à étudier la magie oubliée et en particulier certaines malédictions antiques.

Cette fois encore, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un air résigné. Son peu de progression ne l'aidait pas à interrompre son entraînement pour se plonger dans des livres poussiéreux pendant des heures. Il croisa l'un des membres de l'Escadron Noir sur sa route. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air mauvais en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Harry fit de même en serrant sa baguette, prêt à riposter au moindre geste. Ils se croisèrent sans tourner le regard mais chacun d'eux surveillait les mouvements de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque qu'il relâcha sa garde.

Il n'était pas tard et il y avait encore du monde à l'intérieur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait trouvé un endroit reculé au troisième étage de la bibliothèque où il pouvait travailler sans être dérangé. Il pouvait même chasser les élèves qui faisaient trop de bruit, son statut d'Alpha lui donnant ce droit. Il monta les marches et atteignit finalement sa destination. Cet étage était réservé aux Alphas, Aurors et à ceux qui faisaient des études sur l'ancienne magie. Il se rendit dans son rayon habituel et empila plusieurs livres sur les malédictions Egyptiennes.

Il se dirigea, les bras chargés, vers sa table habituelle, quand il vit Evans en train d'étudier à une table voisine. Il était rare de le voir à la bibliothèque, il préférait étudier les livres dans le sanctuaire plutôt qu'en public. Il s'avançait pour lui parler quand il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Hermione le rejoignit, un livre à la main et s'assit à côté de lui.

Harry alla à sa place habituelle et posa ses livres sur la table. Il ouvrit le premier de la pile et sortit un parchemin pour prendre des notes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer ce soir. Il peinait à trouver de l'intérêt à la malédiction d'un sarcophage. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'autre table. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Evans avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione. Les deux avaient l'air plongés dans leurs travaux et discutaient des notations figurant sur des parchemins.

Il se replongea dans son livre pour ne pas se faire prendre à les observer. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Hermione depuis le soir où il lui avait révélé son identité. Depuis ce jour, elle l'évitait. Il n'avait pas non plus essayé de lui reparler. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de lui pardonner. Son attention fut de nouveau interrompue par l'arrivée d'une fille. Il était tard, le couvre feu était déjà en application et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Elle semblait hésitante, le regard fixé sur Evans. Harry soupira intérieurement. Il n'y avait une semaine sans qu'une fille vienne lui faire sa déclaration.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta devant la table. Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais la jeune fille fixait Evans avec nervosité.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.  
- Je… je voulais juste vous donner ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre.

Dès qu'il la prit, elle partit en courant, les joues rosies. Hermione lui dit quelque chose avec un sourire aux lèvres mais Evans n'y fit pas attention. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Harry, qui ne faisait plus attention à son indiscrétion, le regarda avec attention. Il baissa sa main sous la table et fit un signe que Harry reconnu immédiatement. Il avait levé le pouce, le majeur et l'index. C'était le code pour désigner une alerte, en l'occurrence cette fois il s'agissait du signe de l'espionnage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de travers à Harry qui acquiesça d'un bref geste de la tête. Evans avait tenu à ce qu'ils apprennent le plus vite possible les mesures à prendre en cas d'alerte vérifiée. Harry se leva tranquillement et alla reposer ses livres sur l'étagère. Il descendit les marches comme si de rien était. Son rôle était de réunir tout le monde en cas d'alerte. C'est pourquoi chacun d'entre eux devait signaler sa position aux autres avant de quitter le sanctuaire. L'Escadron était maintenant équipé des oreillettes de Haley mais en cas d'espionnage, il devait limiter les contacts au maximum.

Heureusement, il était le seul avec Evans à être sorti du sanctuaire ce soir. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs d'un pas rapide et entra dans l'ascenseur sans attendre. Il était anxieux et avait hâte d'obtenir des explications. Il arriva et vit Haley et Lucie qui essayaient de régler une télévision dans le salon. Il n'y avait que de la neige sur l'écran et cela semblait les agacer toutes les deux. Kali sortit de sa chambre en regardant les filles puis Harry avec un léger sourire.

Son sourire s'effaça progressivement en voyant l'air grave de celui-ci. Il lui fit le même signe qu'avait fait Evans et elle hocha de la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un Patronus. Un gros chien argenté s'éleva dans les airs et disparut par le plafond. Les filles se tournèrent vers Kali l'air intrigué. C'est alors que Harry entendit l'ascenseur et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer Evans. Cependant quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il vit que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Hermione était à ses côtés et semblait assez troublée.

- Hermione ! qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Neville, surpris, en descendant les escaliers.  
- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, répondit-elle en se retournant.  
- Asseyiez-vous, fit Evans en leur désignant le salon.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot tandis qu'il se mettait devant eux, l'air songeur.

- Nous avons un problème. On vient de m'informer que les Escadrons d'Alpha étaient suivis. Nous ne savons pas encore de qui il s'agit mais nous avons trois possibilités. Mon contact m'a signalé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de débutants. Nous avons trois possibilités. La première serait le directeur qui aurait engagé des espions pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur nous. Il est riche et a les moyens de se payer des membres de la guilde de Malte. Nous avons également la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'hommes de Voldemort. Il n'a pas que le projet Walhalla et notre dernière bataille a dû éveiller son intérêt. La dernière option est un groupe qui nous est encore inconnu, ce qui serait plutôt inquiétant. Il va falloir nous montrer encore plus prudents. Vous vaquerez à vos occupations habituelles. S'ils détectent un changement de comportement, ils sauront qu'on est au courant. Soyez juste plus observateurs et méfiants.  
- J'ai une question ? qu'est ce que ça à voir avec moi ? demanda Hermione en levant la main.  
- L'Ordre du Phénix t'a confié la tâche de nous observer, n'est ce pas ?  
- Comment tu…  
- Le sais ? Nous surveillons également l'Ordre. Je savais qu'ils voudraient savoir ce que l'on ferait maintenant qu'ils savent que Harry est dans mon Escadron. Tu es intelligente, droite et maline. La personne idéale pour une mission de confiance. Cependant, ils ont fait une erreur. Tu es observée toi aussi, car tu as des contacts avec la majeure partie de mon Escadron. Je voulais que tu sois au courant pour que tu puisses être également prudente. Tu es la bienvenue au sanctuaire si tu le désires. Nous continuerons nos recherches ici car c'est le seul endroit de la fac complètement sûr.

Hermione réfléchit et hocha la tête.

- Ca te permettra de jeter un œil sur nous et nous sur toi. Je sais que les membres de mon Escadron te réserveront un bon accueil. Tu es ici en tant qu'invitée, ne me fais pas regretter ce choix. Tu n'auras pas la possibilité de venir au sanctuaire ni monter aux étages sans la présence de l'un entre nous. C'est une des nombreuses sécurités du sanctuaire. Potter, fais lui visiter les lieux le temps que j'aménage la salle de réunion en salle de travail.  
- Je préférerais que ce soit Lucie ou Neville qui me fasse faire le tour du propriétaire, dit Hermione en lassant un regard noir à Harry.

Le concerné sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac en voyant l'hostilité de son amie.

- Les autres membres de mon Escadron ont leurs occupations. Soit tu acceptes la compagnie de Potter, soit je t'invite à revenir plus tard, conclut Evans d'un ton sans appel.  
- Très bien, fit-elle, résignée.  
- Commence par lui montrer le fonctionnement des salles du premier, déclara Evans en regardant Harry.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivi de Hermione qui tenait ses distances.

- Bien joué Gemini, ils vont peut être finir par se réconcilier si on leur force un peu la main, dit Lucie avec un sourire.  
- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas là pour jouer les médiateurs. Potter a trop souvent la tête ailleurs quand elle est à côté de lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre que les membres de mon Escadron perdent leur concentration pour des choses aussi futiles.  
- Futiles ? tu parles d'amitié là, voir même de fraternité vu comment Neville m'a décrit leur relation, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Si ça vous empêche de rester concentrés sur ce que vous faites, alors oui, cette attachement est futile et même dangereux, répondit-il sèchement.  
- J'ai une question, dit Haley à voix basse. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette guilde de Malte dont tu nous a parlé ?  
- Dangereux ? résonna la voix de Lucie. Tu es donc si dénué de sentiments ?

Lucie continuait de lui lancer un regard venimeux mais il l'ignora superbement pour se tourner vers Haley.

- La guilde de Malte est une sorte de confrérie de sorciers hors-la-loi mais très compétents. Ils sont très bien organisés et très difficiles à démasquer. Ils excellent dans l'espionnage et le vol.

Haley hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris et lança un regard à Lucie qui semblait toujours autant en colère.

- Kali, suis-moi, j'ai des consignes à te donner, dit Evans en se tournant vers elle.

Il se tourna vers Lucie et la fixa un instant d'un regard dur puis secoua la tête, l'air navré et se mit en route vers l'escalier en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.


	20. Chapter 20

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 20 : L'engagement d'Hermione**

Harry conduisit Hermione en silence jusqu'à sa salle d'entraînement et la fit entrer. Cette fois, la salle prit l'apparence de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qui surpris la jeune fille.

- C'est le même principe que la Salle sur Demande, et on a chacun notre salle pour pouvoir travailler sur les sujets que l'on veut.  
- Si tu as une telle salle, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque, la salle te fournit tout ce que tu veux, non ? répondit-elle avec raideur.  
- Même si on ne parle pas, on a parfois envie de voir du monde.

Hermione soupira en détournant le regard ce qui exaspéra Harry. Il en avait marre de cette situation.

- Tu as toujours été la plus mature de nous trois. Bouder comme ça ne te ressemble pas, c'est plutôt le domaine de Ron.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu mérites mieux ? pesta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, j'ai vraiment essayé de retrouver ces fichus Horcruxes, dit-il en s'asseyant. Mais c'était une tâche au delà de mes compétences. Dumbledore m'a surestimé. Je ne pouvais plus rester à Square Grimmaurd où chaque minute qui passait me faisait penser à Sirius. Chaque personne que je voyais avait cette lueur, cet espoir et cette envie que j'arrive avec le moyen d'arrêter tout ça. J'avais besoin de partir et je sais que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire si je vous avait prévenus. C'était peut être maladroit de ma part, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, fit-il fébrilement en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il affectionnait tant à Poudlard.  
- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, Harry, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Je n'ai plus que Ron et toi, tu peux comprendre ça ! dit-elle en sanglotant.  
- Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne cherche aucune excuse, je veux juste que tu me pardonnes, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en le traitant d'idiot et bien d'autres insultes en lui tapant le torse avec ses poings. Il se sentit un peu gêné et mal à l'aise, ne sachant comme réconforter son amie. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras en la laissant se calmer. Quand elle fut apaisée, elle le repoussa gentiment et alla s'asseoir sur un des divans. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes et fit un geste à Harry pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir à son tour. Il s'exécuta ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il prit cette invitation comme un encouragement. Quand il fut assis, elle lui sourit.

- Très bien, James Menier, tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter, fit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement.

Harry soupira de soulagement et se mit à lui raconter sa vie depuis qu'il avait fugué. Ce fut comme une libération de se confier et de faire partager ces derniers mois avec son amie de toujours. Ils ressortirent de la « salle commune » une heure plus tard et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. En passant, ils virent que Neville avait mis un mot sur la porte pour signaler l'interdiction d'entrer dans sa salle. Cela lui arrivait quand il travaillait avec des plantes plutôt dangereuses. Ils entendirent Haley et Lucie s'acharner sur la pauvre télévision au rez-de-chaussée. Les insultes pleuvaient contre elle.

Harry et Hermione se sourirent et montèrent les marches. Arrivés en haut, ils virent Evans et Alexandra discuter à voix basse. Ils étaient tous deux penchés sur des cartes Moldues. Ils sentirent la présence des nouveaux arrivants et se retournèrent. Evans leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils les rejoignirent pendant qu'Alexandra rangeait les cartes.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, mais j'ai à vous parler avant de m'absenter, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres, Harry se retient de lui demander où il comptait aller. Il était maintenant trop habitué aux absences répétées de leur chef. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Evans le fixa et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait qu'il tienne sa langue.

- Hermione, je te le répète, tu es la bienvenue ici. Toutefois, je te demanderais de garder le silence sur ce que tu vois. Même le plus petit détail peut nous causer d'énormes problèmes. Je ne crois pas en la confiance aveugle mais je sais que tu sais tenir ta langue sinon l'Ordre du Phénix ne te ferait pas autant confiance. Le fait que tu es une bonne Occlumens est aussi un atout.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son amie et celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

- Comment tu as su ? demanda-t-elle à Evans. Je n'ai senti aucune intrusion.

Evans hocha les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

- Depuis quand tu… ? l'interrogea Harry.  
- Tonks nous a donné des cours d'Occlumantie quand on a reçu nos lettres d'admission pour Atlantis. Elle pensait qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry était dépité de voir ses amis réussir à maîtriser une capacité qui avait toujours été sa faiblesse.

- Je peux me permettre une question ? demanda Hermione avec sérieux.  
- Est-ce Hermione Granger ou l'Ordre du Phénix qui me pose cette question ? répondit Evans en se tournant vers elle.  
- Sans doute un peu les deux.  
- Je t'écoute  
- J'ai pu voir que Mr Tymion utilisait beaucoup de ressources pour que nous ne puissions pas nous tenir informés.Développe, la poussa Evans.  
- Il y a de nombreux indices. Tout d'abord la Gazette du Sorcier est plutôt bien faite, mais d'après les tests d'encre que j'ai pu faire, il achète celle d'Atlantis en Inde et non en Angleterre. L'encre Indienne est moins raffinée et a tendance à se détacher quand on la gratte un peu. Et puis cette histoire de hiboux est tellement tirée par les cheveux ! Je veux dire, la grippe Plumorose est certes mortelle mais chaque hibou vendu doit être vacciné contre cette maladie à leur naissance. La seule réponse à tout ça, c'est que le directeur veut nous tenir dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'école.  
- Bon raisonnement. Si on en venait plutôt à ta question.  
- Vu que tu es là depuis douze ans, j'ai pensé que tu connaissais le règlement officiel et officieux mieux que personne. J'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de…  
- Pas sans beaucoup de moyen…  
- Et si on proposait…  
- Il te faudra des personnes d'une totale confiance.  
- Mais c'est possible ?  
- Oui, cependant il te faudra trouver…  
- C'est déjà fait…  
- Je ne mets pas en doute ton intelligence Hermione, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé de travailler avec moi. Cependant, il faut que tu mesures les risques. Cela va agacer beaucoup notre cher directeur et il pourrait mettre les Alphas dessus… Ce n'est pas seulement ta place dans l'université que tu risques.

Harry qui avait assisté à l'échange comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis se décida à intervenir.

- Tu veux créer ta propre gazette ? demanda-t-il finalement  
- Je pensais plutôt à un journal étudiant. Quelque chose qui permette aux élèves de ne pas subir la désinformation. J'y avais déjà pensé quand Fudge a fait pression sur la Gazette.  
- Hermione, je vais être franc avec toi, il ne faudra que quelques heures avant que Tymion décrédite tes articles et envoie les Alphas te faire taire. Je ne devrais même pas être au courant car le directeur est susceptible de nous renvoyer nous.  
- Tu me tuerais ? dit-elle en regardant le chef des Alphas intensément.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se lever.

- Tu as plus de valeur à mes yeux que ce petit fumier. Il est sur ma liste.  
- Ta liste ? l'interrogea Harry  
- De ceux que je vais tuer, annonça Evans simplement. Voilà le marché que je te proposes, Hermione. Je sais que tu feras ce que tu as décidé de faire même si je demande à Potter ou tes autres amis de t'en dissuader. Alors je pensais plutôt…  
- …m'y encourager ? dit-elle avec un sourire  
- Oui, tout ce qui peut affaiblir ce crétin est bon à prendre pour nous. Il détournera son attention des activités des Alphas pour se concentrer sur les tiennes, ce qui m'arrange bien. De plus, j'ai besoin de toi pour terminer notre petit travail. Je te propose mes connaissances et mes conseils en échange. Cependant, quelque soit ton équipe, je ne veux avoir à faire qu'à toi et aucun membre de mon Escadron ne doit jamais être cité. Tu ne dois pas parler de nos échanges à l'Ordre. Est ce que ça te convient ?  
- C'est parfait, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton réjoui.  
- Très bien, Potter, raccompagne Hermione aux dortoirs et assure tes arrières. N'oublie pas qu'on nous surveille.  
- Juste une dernière question, juste par curiosité. J'ai trouvé votre système de communication assez ingénieux mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop léger ? Je veux dire on peut facilement utiliser l'Imperium sur une fille pour t'apporter de fausses informations, voire pire, dit Hermione en se levant.  
- Tu ne crois tout de même que l'on fait circuler des informations aussi importantes sans prendre de protection plus élaborée ! La lettre que j'ai reçue contient des tas d'informations. La taille de l'enveloppe, sa couleur, son odeur, le papier utilisé, l'écriture, le code à l'intérieur, les sortilèges de protection et enfin le sceau magique. Chaque élément signifie quelque chose que moi seul est à même de comprendre.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Elle était clairement étonnée. Harry lui aussi était surpris, il savait qu'Evans était minutieux mais créer un tel système… C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la lettre qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur dernière mission. Evans l'avait brûlée sans même prendre le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle devait signifier quelque chose pour lui. Il avait raison, on ne pouvait découvrir par soi même un code aussi élaboré sans obtenir des informations de ceux qui étaient au courant.

- Je vous donne votre journée de demain pour rendre visite aux familles et amis de l'Escadron. Je vous donnerais les informations tout à l'heure, dit-il à Harry.

Il raccompagna Hermione à son dortoir sans trop parler. Ils avaient tous deux convenu qu'il valait mieux se montrer prudents et de toute façon, le trajet fut très court. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Harry fit demi-tour.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance au petit déjeuner était particulièrement enthousiaste. Chacun était content de faire une pause pour profiter de leur famille. Certes, Harry n'avait pas de famille à aller voir mais il était content de se changer les idées l'espace de ce dimanche. Après leur petit déjeuner, ils prirent un Portoloin qui les amena sur une autre île. Harry aida Neville à se relever, celui-ci n'étant pas encore habitué à ce mode de transport. Il balaya le paysage des yeux et découvrit une île plutôt grande, avec des montagnes qui formaient deux bosses au loin. Le climat était aussi agréable que sur Atlantis.

Evans les guida vers un village aux proportions moyennes qui semblait fait de maisons de bois dont certaines étaient sur pilotis. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par une dizaine d'enfants dont la sœur de Haley. Cette dernière avait quatre ans et elle était aussi blonde que sa sœur était brune. Hormis ce détail elles se ressemblaient beaucoup bien que Mathilda ne porte pas de lunettes.

- Mati, tu m'as tellement manqué, fit sa sœur en allant la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Maître Gemini, maître Gemini, regardez, j'ai passé l'Honorium, dit un enfant en montrant sa belle tenue.

L'enfant ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que la sœur de Haley. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux des Alphas à ceci près qu'il avait une épée en bois et qu'il portait une simple chemise blanche sans blaser. Sa cape était de la même couleur et il la secouait avec gaieté.

Evans se baissa et lui mit une main sur les épaules en lui souriant.

- Je te félicite Nathan, c'est un grand honneur qui t'a été fait. Il faut maintenant travailler encore plus sérieusement et écouter ce que tes professeurs te diront. C'est une grande responsabilité de devenir Apprenti à ton âge. Tes parents seraient très fiers de toi.

Le garçon brun hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Evans lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de se mettre en route vers le village, suivi des autres Alphas et escorté par les enfants. Haley retrouva ses parents qui l'attendaient sur la place du village à sa plus grande joie. Neville attendit à ses côtés patiemment pour avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Alexandra alla étreindre ses grands parents et ses cousins. Lucie rejoignit sa mère peu de temps après. Cette dernière étant en train d'aider à cueillir des baies dans la forêt.

Harry lui, ne sut quoi faire au milieu de ses retrouvailles familiales. Il chercha Evans des yeux, sachant que lui non plus n'avait pas de famille et le trouva en train de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction du centre de l'île. Il hésita un moment puis décida de le suivre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et voulait laisser de l'intimité à ses amis.

Il n'eut même pas dix minutes de marche à faire avant de s'arrêter en voyant quelque chose d'étonnant. Il y avait une grande clairière rectangulaire devant lui. Cette dernière était parfaitement entretenue avec des petites allées et des décorations florales simples et élégantes. Au milieu de la clairière se trouvaient des tombes blanches rendues lumineuse par le soleil. Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif de religion, juste des pierres tombales de marbre. Il s'approcha un peu et vit que certaines étaient différentes des autres. Les gravures sur ces tombes étaient faites en argent et étaient entouré de dessins somptueux faits avec un liseré d'or fin. Il vit le signe Oméga entourant le texte gravé.

Il vit Evans à quelques mètres de lui, un genou à terre devant une sorte de mémorial de marbre. Il s'agissait d'une pierre de marbre noir où le nom de chaque personne enterrée était inscrit en lettres d'or. Un phénix était accroché sur la dalle et l'entourait de ses ailes comme pour la protéger. Evans déposa un bouquet de fleurs devant la plaque et resta un moment avant de se relever. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et combla la distance entre eux rapidement.

- Je suppose que tu sais où nous sommes, dit Evans à voix basse.  
- C'est le cimetière des Alphas, répondit Harry.  
- Pas de tous, ici sont enterrés ceux qui n'avaient plus de famille et qui ont honoré leur statut d'Alpha. Beaucoup sont morts pendant notre conflit fratricide.  
- Combien…  
- Il y a ici quatre Omégas et dix-sept Alphas, expliqua-t-il en regardant la plaque de marbre. Les Quatre ont acheté cette île. Entre nous, nous l'appelons notre refuge. Certains Alphas auxquels on fait entièrement confiance sont les bienvenues ici. Certains y font des passages pour se ressourcer, d'autres ont choisi de s'installer ici. Chaque personne sur l'île doit aider les autres, c'est notre règle. Il n'y a pas de commerce et chacun partage son repas avec ses voisins. C'est une communauté simple mais au moins tout le monde est en sécurité et les Alphas qui ont installé leur famille ici sont rassurés.  
- Les enfants de tout à l'heure ?

Evans lui fit signe de le suivre et ils marchèrent en direction du village.

- Il y a dix-neuf enfants ici, trois sont de la famille des Alphas, les autres sont des orphelins qu'on recueilli. C'est la fille de Laurion, Elena, qui s'occupe de l'administration de l'île. Nous offrons une famille à chaque enfant, un toit, un repas et eux apportent la joie de vivre pour les autres. Ils doivent rapidement choisir un métier mais la plupart ne pensent qu'à une chose…  
- Devenir des Alphas… dit Harry, songeur.

Evans le regarda et hocha la tête.

- L'idée de Laurion revit ici. On fait passer des tests aux enfants, des épreuves essentiellement psychologiques. Ensuite, ils sont pris en charge par des anciens Alphas et Elena. Quelques fois, Orion, Sig, Sedna ou moi venons faire des cours. On leur apprend à devenir des Omegas. C'est un peu notre héritage car si on venait à mourir, ce qui arrivera sans doute à court terme, c'est sur eux qu'on devra compter à l'avenir. Il n'est pas bon que les gens comptent sur des personnes en particulier.

Harry ne se sentit pas visé par cette dernière réplique. Il avait entièrement raison sur ce point. Les gens se reposaient trop sur des sauveurs et ils en oubliaient eux-mêmes de se battre. Il fallait certes des leaders mais ils devaient être remplaçables à n'importe quel moment. Ils arrivèrent à un banc sur le port et s'assirent en regardant la petite place du village s'animer avec les cris des enfants qui jouaient.

Ils restèrent en silence en regardant devant eux. Harry se tourna vers Evans et il vit que celui-ci avait le regard dans le vague. Il suivit son regard et vit qu'il regardait deux enfants, dont la sœur d'Haley.

Elle était avec un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ils s'amusaient avec des bouts de bois en faisant semblant de se battre en duel. Ils avaient un plaisir évident à imiter les adultes. Harry comprit en voyant l'attitude d'Evans qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Peut être qu'il y a douze ans, c'était Gemini et Sedna qui étaient à la place des enfants. A cette époque, ils étaient sans doute encore des enfants innocents qui pensaient que se battre était un jeu. La vie des deux Omegas avait vraiment dû être difficile. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance très joyeuse mais au moins il avait eu une enfance. Ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de Sedna et de Gemini.

Un garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années arriva à leur hauteur et les salua de manière encore raide mais de manière bien volontaire. Evans et Harry lui rendirent son salut et le garçon tendit une enveloppe à Evans.

- Cela vient d'arriver pour vous Maître, dit le garçon avec sérieux.  
- Je te remercie Daniel, tu peux disposer, répondit Evans avec un sourire.

Evans ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut du regard. Harry fut tenté de regarder mais il se dit que de toute façon, elle devait être codée comme la dernière. Soudain, Evans se leva et se changea en mettant sa tenue d'Alpha.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.  
- Une affaire qu'il faut que je règle, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra. Ca prendra un jour ou deux semaines. Dis à Kali de prendre le commandement.  
- Je peux t'accompagner ? fit Harry avec sérieux.

Il était bien déterminé à apprendre le plus possible d'Evans. Il ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart.

- Je suis un Alpha, je veux faire mes preuves, insista-t-il en voyant Evans ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Ce dernier le considéra un instant puis soupira.

- C'est un sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi, Potter. Je sais que tu m'en veux de délaisser ton entraînement mais je vais maintenant t'expliquer les raisons de ce choix. La première raison est que tu es plutôt doué mais tu as de mauvaises bases. Tu restes très scolaire dans tes gestes, excepté lorsque tu laisses ton instinct prendre le pas sur ta réflexion. La bataille de Melington en est le parfait exemple. On peut dire, et je crois que tu seras d'accord avec moi, que le début de ton combat était laborieux jusqu'à ce que tu te laisses aller.

Harry hocha la tête en montrant qu'il comprenait. Il avait encore bien à l'esprit ce qui s'était passé dans le village.

- J'étais comme toi au départ. J'avais appris chaque mouvement par cœur et j'arrivais à jeter n'importe quel sort mais il me manquait quelque chose. Laurion ne m'a jamais répondu sur les raisons de mon blocage. Je pensais que j'avais simplement atteint mes limites. Je suis donc allé sur l'île du temps et j'y suis resté pendant deux jours en méditant sur ce sujet. J'ai ainsi pu découvrir que les limites de la magie sont imaginaires. Elles ne sont que ce que l'on décide qu'elles soient. Je voulais que tu comprennes ça. Je t'ai vu progresser Potter, bien plus vite que je ne le pensait. Ces trois sorts Alphas, tu les maîtriseras sans doute dans un ou deux mois au plus. La plupart des Alphas n'y arrivent qu'au bout de six mois, certains n'en sont capables qu'à partir de leur seconde année.  
- C'est grâce aux exercices que tu m'as montré, la nature…  
- … n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Ce n'est pas elle qui t'aide, il s'agissait juste d'une manière de penser, d'appréhender la magie. Je pense maintenant que tu es assez en phase avec toi-même pour passer à l'étape suivante.  
- Qui est ? demanda Harry, intéressé.  
- Tu vas suivre le même entraînement que Ramirez. Elle suit un entraînement spécial. En fait, je ne prends part que quand elle a besoin de moi. Je ne vous ai appris que les trois sorts Alphas principaux car ils constituent une bonne base pour la gestion des pouvoirs magiques. Ramirez s'entraîne en fonction de ses habilités et ses faiblesses. Je veux que tu fasses pareil. Tu es libre de te faire assister par n'importe qui dans l'Escadron. Je ne vous ai pas imposé mon style car je pense que chaque Alpha doit avoir ses propres techniques, ses habilités ou encore ses compétences. La plupart de mes sorts sont ceux que j'ai inventé en fonction de mes besoins. Je me suis trouvé un certain talent pour le combat à l'épée alors je me suis acharné à le développer. Tu comprends ?  
- Je crois oui…  
- Je pourrais vous assister comme la plupart des chefs d'Escadrons le ferait mais vous seriez moins efficace. Tu sais de quoi il retourne, tu étais là lors de notre mission pour contacter l'Ordre.

Harry acquiesça. Il comprit immédiatement l'allusion d'Evans. Il avait décidé de les former comme il a été formé. A la manière des Omegas, pas des Alphas. Il était le seul de l'Escadron à connaître la véritable histoire des Quatre et il avait conscience maintenant que leur chef ne les délaissait pas, il les formait, mais à sa façon.

- Je ne peux pas t'amener avec moi, Potter, pas encore. C'est une mission personnelle et qui nécessite une discrétion absolue. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça mais si tu tiens tellement à faire tes preuves, je peux te confier une autre mission, dit Evans en le fixant.  
- Tu es sérieux ?  
- Toujours quand il s'agit du travail, Potter. Si tu réussis trois missions de suite sans l'aide de Kali ou moi, je t'autoriserais à me suivre, ça te convient ?  
- Evidement, répondit Harry, surpris mais heureux.  
- Ecoute, en ce moment je dois m'occuper de plusieurs choses mais j'ai obtenu des informations sur les Horcruxes, on en a peut-être localisé un.  
- Quoi ? lequel ? fit Harry, un peu déconcerté.  
- Le médaillon de Serpentard, grâce à la copie que tu m'as donnée, j'ai pu demander à mes informateurs de le retrouver. Comme c'est un objet précieux, ils doivent penser que je veux me le procurer dans le cadre d'une simple mission. Cela m'a coûté quand même quatre cent gallions pour obtenir cette information de la Guilde.  
- La Guilde de Malte ? ceux qui sont susceptibles de nous espionner ?  
- Une filière. La Guilde n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle ne s'occupe que de son propre intérêt. Les deux camps y trouvent leur compte. Tiens, dit Evans en lui tendant une enveloppe froissé qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo qui lui fit serrer les dents. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange et d'un autre Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Qu'est ce que… demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers son chef  
- Regarde le cou de Lestrange, rétorqua Evans

Harry retint son souffle en voyant le pendentif qu'il avait recherché avec tant d'acharnement pendant presque une année.

- Ecoute, dans un mois se déroula une soirée chez les Malefoy. Seront là-bas les personnes riches adhérant aux idées de Voldemort ou s'en approchant. Je peux me procurer une invitation mais il te faudra choisir Jansen ou Ramirez pour t'accompagner. Cette dernière de préférence, car ses capacités de voleuse pourront t'être très utiles. Tu planifieras la mission, je te fournirais ce dont tu auras besoin. Kali et moi répondront à tes questions mais les décisions te reviennent. Kali recevra d'autres informations pendant mon absence.

Harry acquiesça de la tête en réfléchissant déjà aux alternatives pour s'emparer du médaillon.

- N'oublie pas que la discrétion est essentielle. Si Voldemort sait que tu t'en es emparé, il cachera mieux les autres Horcruxes et on aura beaucoup plus de mal à les retrouver. La quête de Horcruxes, c'est la mission que t'a confié Dumbledore. C'est aussi celle que je te confie. Si tu réussis ce coup là sans dommages, je songerais à ta demande pour faire de toi un Animagus. A toi de jouer maintenant, conclut Evans avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sa cape noire apparut d'un coup et le visage de Gemini devint invisible. Il se tourna et disparut en se servant d'une pierre comme Portoloin. Harry regarda la photo de nouveau et serra les dents. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il était à la fois effrayé et excité à l'idée de cette mission. Il ne devrait pas échouer cette fois.


	21. Chapter 21

Correctrice : Doxy

**Chapitre 21: Une longue nuit  
**

- Treseria, résonnèrent fortement deux voix dans une des salles du sanctuaire.

Les sorts percutèrent le même endroit avec fracas. Une onde de choc les propulsa les deux Alphas à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ils restèrent au sol, épuisés, tandis que la fumée engendrée par leurs deux attaques commençait à se disperser. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, complètement vidé. Il regarda son adversaire du moment avec un petit sourire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche avec Alexandra. Il éprouvait une grande fierté lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, il parvenait à faire jeu égal avec elle.

Elle se redressa aussi et se mit debout fébrilement.

- Tu as encore progressé Harry, je n'arriverai bientôt plus à tenir la cadence, dit-elle en faisant une grimace qui aurait dû être un sourire.  
- J'ai pourtant encore beaucoup à améliorer. Mon Treseria est encore trop lent, le Grandia trop faible et l'Armada me vide trop rapidement de mes forces, répondit-il en se levant à son tour.  
- C'est bien d'être perfectionniste comme ça, mais tu peux quand même être content de toi. Tu as fait de gros progrès en l'espace d'une semaine.  
- Je ne sais pas si ça suffira, rétorqua Harry en songeant à sa future mission.  
- Si tout se passe bien, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre, même s'il ne faut pas négliger cette éventualité. J'ai pu vous évaluer, Lucie et toi, et vous saurez vous débrouiller si ça se passe mal.  
- Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression de toujours oublier quelque chose dans les préparatifs. On va quand même se trouver dans l'un des QG de Voldemort et il va falloir être de sacré bons acteurs pour nous procurer ce médaillon.  
- Tu as bien prévu les deux scénarios de secours comme je te l'avais recommandé ?  
- J'en ai discuté avec Lucie et on en a trouvé trois, fit-il avec en haussant les épaules.  
- Vous avez créé vos personnalités en plus des modifications physiques ?  
- Oui, on a passé deux nuits à s'inventer une vie de nobles désabusés et très pro-sang pur. Je pense qu'on a fait quelque chose de suffisamment complet pour entretenir une conversation pendant au moins une semaine ! On s'est attachés à rendre notre histoire la plus crédible possible.  
- Vous avez répété plusieurs solutions pour que Lucie vole le médaillon ?  
- Pour ça, tu peux compter sur elle. Quand il s'agit de voler quelque chose, il n'y a personne d'aussi futée qu'elle ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
- On va faire une réunion ce soir pour faire le point, si vous avez des questions ou des doutes, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Pendant toute la semaine, il n'avait fait que travailler avec Lucie et Alexandra. Harry, qui n'avait pas encore eu vraiment de discussion avec cette dernière, découvrit qu'elle était quelqu'un de vraiment attentionné et prévenant. Elle était toujours ravie de partager ses connaissances et ses expériences avec eux. Elle ne les traitait jamais avec condescendance quand ils se trompaient. Sa disponibilité avait été très bénéfique pour les deux Alphas.

Elle avait remplacé Evans avec efficacité pendant son absence, elle avait fait plusieurs réunion entre eux afin que chacun propose des idées pour lutter contre un espionnage dans l'université. Harry et Haley avaient proposé d'installer des caméras, Lucie, elle, avait songé à l'utilisation d'animaux pour les aider. Alexandra avait synthétisé toutes les suggestions et avait rédigé un rapport pour Evans.

- Allez, viens, les autres doivent nous attendre pour dîner, en plus une douche ne serait pas du luxe, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- Bonne idée, mais, pour ton information, je ne suis pas le seul qui en ait besoin ! rétorqua-t-il en passant à côté d'elle avec une expression pleine de sous-entendus sur son odeur.  
- Goujat ! ricana-t-elle en levant une main pour lui donner une claque.

Harry accéléra le pas et l'esquiva sans mal. Ils se descendirent tous deux dans leurs chambres afin de se laver et se changer. Neville était déjà en train de mettre la table et discutait avec Haley de la fréquence d'onde qu'une plante au nom imprononçable était capable d'émettre. Harry se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être quand il sentit l'eau chaude lui parcourir la peau. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé, mais paradoxalement, jamais aussi en forme de toute sa vie. Ses entraînements étaient aussi éprouvants sinon plus que lorsqu'il jouait au Quiddich. Il avait également pris en muscles ces derniers temps. Lucie et Evans l'avaient poussé à faire des exercices demandant une bonne condition physique et une grande souplesse.

Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer le résultat chez son amie. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que lui en matière de magie mais elle bougeait bien mieux et ses réflexes étaient au moins aussi bon que les siens. Cela la rendait très difficile à toucher. Elle se battait de manière très intelligente et rusée, ce qui en faisait, selon Harry, une adversaire très compétente. Il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés durant cette mission. Il était depuis pratiquement une demi-heure sous la douche quand il songea que ses amis devaient l'attendre pour manger.

Il s'essuya et enfila sa tenue d'Alpha, qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il avait à peine passé sa chemise qu'il entendit des exclamations sonores sans les comprendre. Il passa la tête par la porte et poussa un juron en voyant la scène : Orion était sur le pallier de la porte et soutenait Evans qui semblait inconscient. Le Français était dans un sale état. Il avait de nombreuses blessures dont une sérieuse à la jambe et son visage était couvert de sang. Evans était dans un état encore pire que son ami. En plus de nombreuses contusions et entailles il avait deux grosses plaques verdâtres sur son bras droit et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alexandra en se précipitant vers les deux hommes.  
- J'ai pas le temps de répondre à ta question, Kali, aide moi à le transporter au premier étage, dit Orion d'une voix faible.  
- Au premier ? mais on doit vous conduire tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! fit Lucie en regardant les blessures de chacun d'entre eux.  
- Non, dans sa salle, vite, pesta-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Alexandra passa l'autre bras d'Evans par sur ses épaules en voyant Orion vaciller.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, murmura Evans dans un souffle à peine audible.

Alexandra le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et finit par accéder à la demande d'Orion . Ils conduisirent tout deux Evans sa salle personnelle et attendirent devant quelques instants. Les autres Alphas les avaient rejoints quand la porte se déverrouilla. A l'intérieur, ils ne virent qu'une pièce vide, complètement obscure. Orion déposa Evans au sol et Alexandra se pencha sur lui pour observer plus attentivement ses blessures. Elle marmonna des potions qu'elle avait en stock qui pourrait l'aider.

- Sortez, dit Evans d'une voix très faible.  
- Obéissez, fit Orion en les voyant prête à protester.

Alexandra regarda Orion avec un regard noir mais décela une expression suffisamment déterminée dans les yeux de son interlocuteur pour lui obéir. Ils sortirent tous à contre coeur une fois qu'elle confirma cet ordre, mais Lucie et elle se retournèrent alors qu'Orion fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Tu es conscient que ça va le tuer ! dit Alexandra d'une voix sonore. Il a dû perdre beaucoup de sang, vu son état et les deux marques sur son bras montrent clairement un empoisonnement. Pourquoi tu nous as dit de sortir ? et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas conduit à l'infirmerie ?

C'est alors que la porte derrière lui disparut, à l'étonnement de l'assemblée. Orion poussa un soupir avant de tomber inconscient. Les Alphas s'activèrent pour le porter dans le salon et Alexandra et Neville allèrent chercher potions et plantes médicinales pour lui procurer des soins au plus vite. Harry, Lucie et Haley allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine en regardant les deux Alphas s'activer. Ils ne voulaient pas les gêner dans leurs soins mais se sentaient complètement inutiles.

Dans la salle du premier étage, Evans était allongé sur le sol dans un état comateux. Il parvint quand même à ouvrir les yeux en serrant les dents. C'est alors que le bleu ciel de ses iris commença à s'obscurcir de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir pratiquement bleu marine.

Après trois quart d'heure de soins, Orion se reposait. Il avait de la pâte écarlate sur ses coupures et un baume à base des plantes de Neville pour ses brûlures. L'ancien Alpha était méconnaissable après leurs soins mais semblait s'être apaisé depuis qu'Alexandra lui avait fait boire plusieurs potions. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Maintenant les Alphas montaient la garde au premier étage à tour de rôle pour guetter une éventuelle réapparition de la porte. Il était près de trois heures du matin quand Harry redescendit de son tour de garde pour laisser la place à Haley.

Il soupira longuement. Il avait déjà vu Evans mal en point mais cette fois son état était vraiment critique. Quand il descendit, il vit Lucie lui apporter une grande tasse de café. Il la remercia avec un petit sourire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le café, mais cela lui permettrait de rester éveillé si on avait besoin de lui. Il alla rejoindre les autres autour de la table et s'assit. Il vit Alexandra lui jeter un regard aussi interrogateur que suppliant. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de changement.

Tous ici le savaient. Si Evans n'avait pas reçu de l'aide, quelle qu'elle soit, il était mort à présent. La disparition de la porte laissait présager le pire. Personne n'osait parler même si le silence était pesant. Harry avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation lorsqu'il avait dû attendre à Square Grimmaurd des nouvelles de M. Weasley. Il but son café en tenant la tasse de manière à réchauffer ses mains. Il se leva vingt minutes plus tard, ne supportant plus ce silence. Il alla s'allonger un peu sur son lit en laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Plus tard, on frappa à sa porte et il vit Alexandra pousser timidement la porte.

- Je suis juste venu voir comment ça allait avant de remonter là haut pour préparer d'autres potions. Haley surveille Orion et Neville et Lucie sont partis chercher Hermione pour qu'elle vienne m'aider si elle veut bien, annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Elle viendra, confirma Harry, sûr de lui.

Alexandra hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte. Harry pouvait clairement voir à quel point elle était affectée. C'est elle qui connaissait le mieux Evans de tout l'Escadron. Le fait de s'occuper à préparer des potions lui permettrait de se focaliser sur d'autres choses que ses pensées les plus pessimistes. Harry aurait bien aimé l'aider mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été très doué pour les potions. Il soupira en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider. Il se décida enfin à se relever pour ne pas laisser Haley toute seule. Elle était sans conteste la plus sensible d'entre eux et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente isolée.

Il la vit assise sur un fauteuil, le regard vide fixé sur Orion. Ne sachant quoi dire, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'assit sur le dossier du fauteuil. Haley le regarda un instant et posa sa tête contre son torse, les yeux rougis. Hermione arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Harry lui fit un petit sourire crispé, voulant signifier qu'il aurait aimé la voir dans d'autres circonstances.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
- On ne sait rien pour Evans, mais Orion à l'air de récupérer, répondit-il en regardant l'ancien Alpha.

Hermione suivit son regard, l'air grave, en détaillant Orion des yeux.

- Où est Alexandra ?  
- Au premier étage, tu la trouveras dans sa salle, la deuxième sur la gauche.

Elle hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Neville la suivit au cas où on aurait besoin de lui. Lucie, quant à elle, alla chercher une chaise et s'installa à côté de Harry en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Deux heures plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi sur le dossier du fauteuil et se redressa avec des courbatures dans le dos. Il vit que Lucie n'était plus sur sa chaise mais sur un autre fauteuil, endormie. Haley aussi avait cédé à la fatigue et s'était endormie sur sa cuisse. Il posa sa tête délicatement sur le dossier et fit apparaître des couvertures qu'il mit sur les filles. Il fit quelques mouvements pour détendre ses muscles avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Lucie.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Hermione et Neville qui avaient tous deux des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Harry se leva et alla préparer un semblant de petit déjeuner pour redonner des forces à tout le monde. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin mais ça allait l'occuper. Hermione vint l'aider en lui lançant un regard inquiet. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer sur son état et s'activa. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un gémissement derrière eux . Orion était en train de se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexandra descendit avec plusieurs flacons dans les mains. Elle les installa sur la table basse et dévisagea Orion qui avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ouvrit un flacon et lui fit boire son contenu. Orion faillit tout recracher en poussant un feulement.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça, pesta-t-il maintenant complètement réveillé.  
- De la Pimentine un peu corsée, il n'est pas question de te donner d'autres soins sans nous que tu nous donnes quelques explications sur votre état.  
- Kali, tu sais que Gemini ne voudrait pas que...  
- Je m'en moque, à l'heure qu'il est, il... il est peut être...  
- Très bien, répondit-il en voyant sa détresse.

Il balaya tous le monde des yeux et vit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être tenu à l'écart ce qui le fit soupirer.

- Très bien, répéta-t-il. Il y a une semaine, son Altesse à accepté la mise en place d'une idée d'Evans visant à utiliser les petits criminels pour notre compte. Un peu comme le fait Voldemort avec ses chasseurs. On leur a bien fait comprendre qu'on avait assez d'informations sur eux pour briser non seulement leurs vies mais aussi celle de leurs proches. D'un autre côté, s'ils nous aidaient, on les gracierait et les récompenseraient une fois la guerre terminée. Je dois dire qu'au début, j'étais sceptique. Cependant, au cours de cette semaine, je me suis laissé convaincre en voyant les résultats. Nous avons dû créer rapidement un centre d'entraînement dans un lieu secret que je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler. Pendant que son Altesse désignait un chef pour administrer ces troupes, Gemini et moi avons continué le recrutement avec le soutien d'une escouade de sorciers expérimentés. On a réussi à regrouper plus de sept cents personnes en cinq jours alors qu'on n'en espérait pas le quart. Il y a deux jours, on s'est aperçus qu'on était suivis en se dirigeant vers Nîmes. On a essayé de les semer mais ils étaient plus doués que nous. J'ai alors proposé d'envoyer l'escouade à la prison tandis qu'on se chargerait de nos poursuivants. On a rapidement neutralisé deux sorciers mais un troisième a réussi à fuir et à donner l'alerte. On s'est vite retrouvés dans une embuscade. Il nous était impossible de transplaner ce qui était assez irritant étant donné le nombre d'adversaires qui nous faisait face. On a reculé de plus en plus, c'est là qu'ils nous ont envoyés la grosse artillerie. Un serpent monstrueux et des hommes en armes vraiment bizarres. Gemini a réussi à se débarrasser du serpent mais s'est fait avoir par ces satanés bonhommes. Ils sont vraiment flippant, ils poussent des cris de bestiaux et ont été quasiment insensibles à tout ce qu'on leur a balancé. Quelques secondes de plus et je crois qu'on aurait lâchés, Gem' commençait déjà à souffrir du venin. Je l'ai ramené ici dès qu'on a réussi à ruser suffisamment pour s'échapper.  
- Mais où Voldemort trouve ces horreurs ? demanda Haley sans attendre de réponse.  
- Un serpent géant ? ça pourrait être un basilic ? fit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.  
- Possible mais peu probable. N'oublie pas que ce serpent tue d'un simple regard, or Voldemort aurait perdu beaucoup de monde en envoyant un basilic sur un champ de bataille.  
- Ca avait l'air d'un gros cobra, il a essayait de nous cracher son venin dessus avant de se faire planter par Gem', déclara Orion.  
- Je pense que c'était un Sevipari, un cousin du basilic, fit Hermione.  
- Et ces hommes ? interrogea Neville.  
- C'est la première fois que je rencontre des types comme eux, ils ont une endurance incroyable. On avait beau les blesser, ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Ils étaient comme possédés, en transe, ou tout ce que vous voulez. Jamais vu des types aussi enragés…  
- Ca me dit quelque chose mais il faut que j'approfondisse le sujet. On dirait bien que ce sont des...  
- Berserker, les fous de guerre, annonça une voix féminine derrière eux.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée du sanctuaire et virent Sedna et Sigfried, tous deux encapuchonnés dans des capes à fourrure.

- Sedna, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu appartiens à un autre Escadron, tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans notre sanctuaire, fit Alexandra en se levant.  
- C'est à Gemini que je dois rendre des comptes pas à toi, trancha Sedna.  
- Où est t-il ? demanda Sig.  
- Il est là haut, il avait besoin d'isolement pour guérir, répondit Orion.  
- D'isolement ? s'étonna Hermione en regardant Harry.

Ce dernier hocha les épaules pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle. De toute évidence, cette réponse suffit aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Il faut qu'on se réunisse au plus vite, on a de nouvelles informations à vous communiquer, fit Sig en regardant Orion.

Ce dernier acquiesça et tenta de se lever avant de retomber sur le canapé pris de vertiges.

- Reste calme vieux, de toute façon, on a besoin de Gem' pour la suite, dit Sig.  
- La suite de quoi ? fit Alexandra en se tournant vers Orion.  
- Ca ne te regarde... commença Sedna.  
- Bien sur que si ça me regarde. Ca nous regarde tous. Notre chef d'Escadron est peut être mort là haut...  
- Je ne crois pas... la coupa Sig.  
- ... Je suis la chef en second et comme Gemini n'est pas en état, j'ai le commandement de cet Escadron et j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe. Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires pions, nous sommes des Alphas et vous êtes dans notre sanctuaire ! cria Alexandra, furieuse.

Harry la regarda, le coeur serré. Que dirait-elle si elle savait que Harry est au courant de beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait ? Evans s'était montré évasif sur le projet Wahalla lors de la dernière réunion. Il avait une tendance naturelle à mettre son Escadron à l'écart de ses missions officieuses. Sig regarda Sedna qui avait les yeux braqués sur Alexandra, l'air neutre. Elle tourna les yeux vers Sig et hocha la tête.

- Pour résumer, nous avons espionné les zones de l'Est où Voldemort regroupait ses forces. On a pu découvrir certaines choses même si on n'a pas pu rentrer dans ces lieux. Il a un château sur les îles Shetland qui est particulièrement bien gardé. Sed et moi avons eu du mal à nous approcher sans nous faire remarquer mais on a réussi jusqu'à un certain point. On a entendu parler de projets parallèles en plus de Wahalla. Nous n'en avons pas appris beaucoup, mais il y aurait deux autres projets importants nommés respectivement Gaia et Ténèbres. On a également entendu parler d'Elementum sans qu'on réussisse à savoir ce que c'est, faute de contexte. Sed pense qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau type d'ennemis mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. On a rien appris d'autre mais on sait maintenant qu'on encore plus dans la merde qu'on ne le pensait.  
- Les Elementum font partie du folklore de quelques pays même s'ils prennent souvent d'autres noms. On dit qu'il s'agissait de créatures qui naissent d'un des quatre éléments. Le phénix par exemple est un Elementum de feu, déclara Hermione.

Tous le monde se tourna vers elle sans masquer leur étonnement.

- Je fais des études en Magie Ancienne vous vous souvenez ? dit-elle en rougissant.  
- Elle pourrait nous être utile, dit Sedna en la fixant.  
- Elle travaille déjà avec moi, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qu'Evans finissait de descendre doucement les escaliers. Alexandra courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et parut soudain plus joyeux.

- Kali, l'appela Evans pour qu'elle le lâche.

Cette dernière sembla se rendre compte que son attitude n'était pas professionnelle et se détacha de lui en séchant ses larmes.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda Lucie en écarquillant les yeux.

En effet, il ne portait plus aucune blessure visible, ce qui était incroyable compte tenu de son état la veille. Il n'avait pas encore le pas très sûr mais il paraissait beaucoup plus en forme qu'Orion.

- Ca vient de la salle ? C'est elle qui t'a permis de guérir ?

- Dans un sens, oui. Sedna, Sig, on raccompagne Orion et on repart. Il faut savoir plus sur ces nouveaux ennemis.

Sig poussa un grognement de protestation en sentant l'odeur du petit déjeuner.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir maintenant ? tu tiens à peine debout, fit Alexandra.  
- Je finirais de récupérer en route. Je ne tiens pas à me battre mais on doit se renseigner sur les plans de Voldemort pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui. Potter, mon contact a réussi à se procurer votre invitation, la soirée aura lieu le trois novembre, à 21 heures. Je te l'ai laissé sur la table de réunion, il y a également un plan du manoir. On m'a confirmé que Lestrange avait encore été vue hier avec le médaillon. Si tu as des questions, demande à Kali. Je te désigne comme le chef d'équipe de cette mission. Ramirez sera sous tes ordres. Kali, tu prévoiras une mission parallèle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Hermione, j'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches sur les Elementum et les Berserker. On pourra peut être trouver leurs faiblesses s'ils en ont. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à le faire mais je te le demande quand même. Je sais que ça te fera une surcharge de travail importante en plus de nos recherches mais étant donné les circonstances... Jansen, j'ai lu ton rapport sur la sécurité. Il est bien construit et m'a convaincu. Londubat et toi allez vous procurer le matériel dont tu as besoin et vous l'installerez en toute discrétion. Je vous ai laissé une carte de la fac où j'ai placé des points stratégiques pour l'observation. Assurez vous de bien les cacher et les protéger avec ce qu'il faut. Je crois que Londubat doit pouvoir utiliser les spores Camelionita pour rendre les caméras furtives. Je vous laisse carte blanche pour décider.

Il se dirigea vers Sedna et Sig avant de se retourner.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, dit-il en saisissant sa sacoche.

Il sortit un sac de tissu noir entouré d'un noeud et le lança à Alexandra. Le bruit qui se produisit à la réception lassa deviner qu'il s'agissait d'argent. Il réitéra ce geste en lança des sacs à chaque membre de son Escadron.

- Voilà votre salaire pour les missions que vous avez effectuées. Kali j'ai laissé vingt pourcents de la somme pour ce cher directeur. Il doit y avoir dans les 1200 Gallions.  
- Quoi ? autant ? s'étonna Alexandra.  
- J'ai dû faire quelques missions en sous main car j'avais besoin de liquidités pour acheter des informations et je me suis dit qu'il nous ficherait plus la paix avec cette somme. Ca doit être trois fois plus d'argent que la plupart des Escadrons gagneront au total.  
- Je dirais plutôt cinq à six fois plus d'argent. C'est à partir de la troisième année qui rapportent de telles sommes, s'exclama Orion.  
- Bref, je garde vingt pourcents pour l'Escadron et on a chacun dix pourcents de la somme. Hermione, étant donné ton aide, je vais débloquer un peu d'argent pour...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, juste d'informations et de ce dont on a parlé il y a une semaine et ça me suffira, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Evans acquiesça et aida Orion à se relever. Sig prit une tasse de café dans l'évier comme Portoloin et les Quatre disparurent alors que l'aube se levait.


	22. Chapter 22

Correctrice: Doxy (pour la dernière fois, merci encore )

**Chapitre 22: Convocation**

Harry avait fini son dernier entraînement avec Alexandra une heure avant. Il lui restait maintenant deux jours avant sa mission au manoir Malefoy. Il se dirigeait désormais machinalement vers la jetée où il avait discuté avec Hermione. Il avait fini par prendre ses marques dans Atlantis, et cet endroit était devenu son lieu de recueillement. Il avait envie de s'isoler après avoir passé quasiment un mois à être juste avec l'Escadron et Hermione. Le fait qu'ils soient surveillés les avaient rendus encore plus hermétiques au monde extérieur… Cependant, il avait tellement été occupé à s'entraîner et à se réunir avec Alexandra et Lucie pour mener à bien leur mission qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Maintenant, il éprouvait plus que tout le besoin de se vider la tête. Il était anxieux vis-à-vis de la mission et ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il était plus de dix heures lorsqu'il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il avait vérifié trois fois chaque détail de leur plan, chaque possibilité et avait réfléchi à ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore envisagé. Pour cette mission, Harry s'était laissé pousser la barbe et avait opté pour des lentilles colorées à la place de ses lunettes.

Alexandra lui avait dit que la sécurité serait renforcée et que les artifices magiques pour modifier son apparence seraient décelés rapidement. Lucie et lui avaient dû envisager un changement assez radical de physionomie. Harry était très connu et Lucie avait pu être vue lors de la mission au Louvre. Elle avait optée pour une coupe de cheveux radicale. Elle allait devoir raccourcir significativement sa longue chevelure et adopter des cheveux lisses, à son grand regret. Ils lui arriveraient juste au dessus des épaules. Le maquillage allait faire le reste de sa transformation.

Ils allaient usurpé l'identité de Monsieur et Madame de Navan, un couple de riches Sangs Purs du Sud-Ouest de la France. Alexandra leur avait signalé que ce couple était actuellement exilé aux Etats-Unis. Harry faisant plus vieux avec sa barbe, Lucie jouerait le rôle d'une riche héritière Espagnole qui se serait marié avec lui, la tradition des Sangs Purs l'exigeant. Elle ferait en sorte de ne pas parler un mot d'anglais pour rendre leur histoire plus crédible… Ils savaient que même s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un maximum de détails, leur histoire ne tiendrait pas si elle était vraiment approfondie : ils allaient devoir agir rapidement.

Il descendit les quelques marches menant vers la jetée quand il entendit une douce musique provenant sans doute d'un violon. Il s'avança discrètement, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette heure tardive, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un Alpha. Quand il arriva en bas des marches, il se figea. Il balaya le panorama du regard et vit une ombre adossée à un arbre. Cette silhouette, il la connaissait : il s'agissait de Sedna. Cette dernière ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence et continuait à jouer magnifiquement bien. Harry hésita à faire demi tour afin de la laisser seule mais il choisit de se mettre à l'écart de profiter de la vue, bercé par ce concert improvisé.

Il s'assit contre le mur de l'Université et ferma les yeux. Il ne sut dire combien de temps s'était passé avant que la musique ne s'arrête. Quand il se tourna vers Sedna, elle n'était plus là. Il soupira et prit quelques profondes respirations. Il se sentait plus détendu qu'en arrivant. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il se releva pour aller étudier un sort qu'il avait repéré dans un livre sur les Harpies quand il entendit des pas précipités descendre les marches. D'après le bruit, ils étaient plusieurs. Il glissa sa main vers sa baguette et s'en saisit en se collant au mur pour ne pas se faire repérer.

C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione et Haley sortir du bâtiment, haletantes. Il baissa sa baguette mais la garda le long de son corps, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il sortit de l'obscurité et s'avança vers elles.

- James, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite au colisée. Centaure a convoqué tous les Escadrons immédiatement. Gemini nous a envoyé te chercher, dit Haley.  
- Il est rentré ? l'interrogea Harry.

Gemini s'était peu montré durant ces dernières semaines. Cependant, il envoyait régulièrement des rapports sur ses activités afin de tenir son Escadron informé.

- Il y a quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas l'air content, répondit sa collègue.  
- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important. Tous ceux qu'on a croisé ont l'air tendus, expliqua Hermione.  
- Bon, on te raccompagne et on file, affirma-t-il en faisant un geste de la tête pour leur faire signe d'engager la marche.

Haley et lui laissèrent Hermione devant la porte de son appartement et coururent vers le colisée. Harry éprouvé une sorte d'oppression dans la poitrine mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il avait appris à écouter son instinct, mais à ne pas le laisser prendre le pas sur sa réflexion. Ses exercices de concentration sur l'île lui avait vraiment été bénéfiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Haley et vit que celle-ci suivait sa cadence sans problème. Elle s'était elle aussi beaucoup entraînée et paraissait beaucoup moins frêle qu'avant. Toutefois, son aversion pour les sortilèges mortels lui avait valu plus d'un sermon de la part d'Evans.

Ils virent un Escadron d'Alpha qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les dépasser. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda la raison qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à réunir les Alphas à une heure si tardive. Ils tournèrent à l'intersection pour se rendre au colisée. Une fois arrivés, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée pour chercher le reste de l'Escadron. Ils les trouvèrent facilement car chaque Escadron prenait ses distances avec les autres. Ils virent Centaure discuter avec le Directeur au centre de la pièce. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres en se posant toutes sortes de questions.

Evans était cerné et semblait vraiment épuisé mais son regard montrait qu'il avait encore toute sa vivacité d'esprit. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et de ne pas poser de question. Ils s'exécutèrent et observèrent ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le colisée paraissait bien vide avec des centaines de places libres. Toutefois, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Harry. Tous les Escadrons semblaient être présents mais ils continuaient d'attendre. De plus, l'absence de Laurion pour une affaire concernant les Alphas était sans doute le plus intrigant. Il se tourna vers les autres et vit son chef hocher de la tête en le fixant. Il avait remarqué ce détail lui aussi.

C'est alors que des groupes d'élèves continuèrent à arriver. Cette fois il s'agissait des Aurors de première année. Ces derniers étaient environ trois fois plus nombreux que les Alphas. Les nouveaux arrivants semblaient encore plus perplexes que les Alphas. Certains chefs d'Escadrons dont Cerbère ne semblaient pas apprécié d'être convoqués au même titre que les Aurors et ne faisaient rien pour cacher leur irritation. Ce n'est qu'une fois les derniers Aurors assis que le Directeur et Centaure s'arrêtèrent de discuter et le silence, pendant un instant, fut total, presque surnaturel.

- Bien, bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite pour vous joindre à cette réunion pour le moins improvisée. Cependant, les circonstances font que je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre. Je dois m'entretenir avec vos homologues des autres années après vous aussi je vous demanderais de me consacrer votre pleine attention afin que personne ne perde son temps. Il est inhabituel pour moi de convoquer à la fois les élèves Aurors et les Alphas mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est valable pour les deux corps de métiers. Centaure, si tu veux bien expliquer les faits.  
- Avec plaisir Monsieur le Directeur, répondit-il mielleusement. Il y a plusieurs points que nous souhaitons aborder avec vous ce soir. Le premier sujet concerne la sécurité au sein de l'université. Il est apparu récemment que plusieurs élèves non autorisés s'aventuraient dans Atlantis après le couvre-feu. Nous avons été étonnés de voir que certains d'entre eux n'ont pas été sanctionnés. Cela aurait pu être anodin si un journal illicite et calomnieux n'avait pas été découvert il y a une semaine. Notre Directeur ne peut laisser passer le fait que des élèves éditent un journal où sont rapportés des faits mensongers, cherchant à créer un mouvement de panique collective. Nous devons y mettre un terme immédiatement.

Il fit un signe de la main vers l'entrée du colisée et deux des membres de son Escadron arrivèrent baguettes en main, suivis par un petit groupe d'élèves. Certains paraissaient agacés, d'autres étaient apeurés. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant qu'Hermione faisait partie de leur groupe. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Ron, entouré par sept Aurors. Il semblait abasourdi par la présence de sa petite amie parmi eux. Cela laissait supposer qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas mis au courant de ses séjours au sanctuaire. En y réfléchissant, elle aurait eu du mal à trouver une explication à lui fournir. Le groupe se dirigea vers le centre du colisée, escorté par l'escadron Royal.

- Voici les élèves qui ont été surpris dans l'université après le couvre-feu. Vous êtes tous en charge de l'application du règlement dans Atlantis. Si aucun d'entre vous ne nous donne un alibi pour ces personnes, elles seront convoquées au conseil de discipline. Je vais les appeler l'un après l'autre, si l'un d'entre vous souhaite parler qu'il se lève.

Il appela le premier élève. Un garçon qui ne devait pas être plus grand que Colin Crivey fit un pas en avant. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait. Il y eut trente seconde de silence avant que Centaure ne le fasse reculer en griffonnant son nom sur un morceau de parchemin. Deux autres élèves suivirent sans qu'aucun Aurors ou Alphas ne se portent garants pour eux. Harry ignorait s'ils ne les connaissaient vraiment pas ou s'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur carrière compromise s'ils se levaient. Puis ce fut autour d'Hermione et Harry sentit son estomac se faire comprimer. Hermione ne les regardait pas, sans doute pour éviter de les compromettre.

Elle faisait preuve d'une maîtrise d'elle-même incroyable. Elle ne laissait vraiment rien paraître. Les secondes qui suivirent furent vraiment pesantes. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une idée pour éviter que son amie soit renvoyée mais il n'arriva pas à réfléchir correctement en la regardant. C'est alors qu'il se leva inconsciemment en continuant à la fixer. Il vit la surprise sur le visage d'Hermione et tenta de faire disparaître l'appréhension de sentir les centaines de regards fixés sur lui. Centaure, lui, semblait jubiler intérieurement.

- Oui? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione Granger avait ma permission pour se déplacer dans l'université depuis son arrivée à Atlantis.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ? dois-je te rappeler que les Alphas sont censés respecter scrupuleusement le règlement ? En aucun cas tu as le pouvoir d'autoriser un élève lambda à se promener après le couvre-feu.  
- Il y a le règlement officiel et celui officieux comme tu le sais parfaitement, Centaure. Contrairement à certains de mes collègues, je ne suis pas du genre à espionner mes semblables. Cependant, je crois que toi aussi tu as reçu des visites nocturnes illicites et pourtant je ne vois aucune de ces personnes ici, rétorqua Evans en se levant à son tour.  
- Pouvez-vous fournir des preuves de telles accusations contre votre chef ? l'interrogea le directeur.

Evans grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le mot chef mais reprit son air innocent.

- Evidement, répondit-il en se retournant vers Kali.

Celle-ci lui donna une enveloppe épaisse qu'il saisit avant de se retourner.

- J'ai ici des photos et des petites invitations de Centaure pour certaines filles de l'école dont je m'efforcerais de ne pas citer le nom par respect pour leur vie privée.  
- Là n'est pas la question Gemini, rugit Centaure. Cela concerne exclusivement ma vie privée.  
- C'est aussi le cas de Menier, ce qui disculpe son amie.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il a une relation avec elle ?  
- Evidement, pourquoi la verrait-il si souvent autrement ? Tu crois que je laisserais une personne lambda faire des allers et retour dans notre sanctuaire ?

Hermione resta interdite quand à Ron, il semblait hors de lui. De son côté Harry souriait. A aucun moment son chef ou lui n'avaient mentis.

- Miss Granger a déjà eu des précédents pour s'être rebellée contre l'autorité à Poudlard. Elle a tentée de semer la panique et a même participé à un rassemblement illégal d'élèves pour lutter contre un membre du Ministère Anglais, annonça Centaure en reprenant constance.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu d'importance lorsque son inscription a été retenue pour faire ses études ici, rétorqua Harry.  
- C'est à ton chef que je m'adressais, Alpha. Dois-je te rappeler où est ta place ?  
- S'il n'avait pas mon autorisation pour prendre la parole, je l'aurais déjà fais taire. Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. Je te rappellerais, une nouvelle fois, que tu n'as aucune autorité directe sur mes Alphas, ils sont sous mon commandement exclusif. Je me porte garant pour chaque membre de mon Escadron, cela devrait te suffire ? A moins bien sûr que tu doutes de ma parole, cette discussion n'a pas lieu de continuer.  
- C'est à moi de dire si elle doit continuer Evans, cracha Centaure.

Gemini le toisa avec un regard noir qui fit frissonner Harry.

- Monsieur le Directeur, je m'en remets à votre jugement. Si vous décidez que je vous ai dis la vérité, nous pourrons tous vaquer à des occupations plus productives. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez ma démission dans l'heure, annonça-t-il d'une voix tranchante.  
- Assis toi, Gemini, rétorqua le directeur. Toi aussi, jeune homme, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Evans et Harry s'exécutèrent et le Directeur fit un geste de la tête pour faire reculer Hermione sous le regard venimeux de Centaure. Ce dernier poursuivit son appel des derniers élèves en criant presque leur nom. Une fois terminé, tous les élèves appelés furent renvoyés dans leurs appartements.

- Etant donné l'apparition de ce journal et ce relâchement de la sécurité, deux Escadrons d'Alphas et quatre groupes d'Aurors seront chargés de s'assurer qu'aucun n'élève non autorisé ne sortent de leurs appartements. Je confine les autres Escadrons dans leurs quartiers le temps que ce problème soit résolu. Je confie la mission de retrouver les auteurs de ce journal à l'Escadron Royal. Durant la semaine prochaine, je procéderais au recrutement de quatre nouveaux Escadron d'Alphas afin d'assurer une meilleur sécurité. Nous aurons donc une dizaine d'Escadrons dès que le recrutement sera effectué. Chacun des apprentis Aurors ici présent, pourra déposer sa candidature auprès de son chef de groupe. Pour plus d'efficacité dans cette nouvelle organisation, j'ai décidé qu'un de nos élèves les plus expérimentés deviendra l'adjoint de Centaure. Gemini, ce rôle te revient. Tu seras chargé de la communication entre les différents chefs d'Escadrons.

Evans hocha la tête avec une expression neutre.

- Autre chose, j'ai appris qu'un élève de l'école ne serait pas ce qu'il semble être. Certains de mes contacts m'ont affirmé qu'Harry Potter se trouvait dans notre établissement. S'il était dans mes registres, je le saurais, or ce n'est pas le cas. Que vous le considériez comme un héros ou non, il a un comportement des plus suspicieux et je vous demanderez à tous de le rechercher. Je pense que ses anciens amis seront heureux de nous fournir leur aide, dit-il en regardant Ron.

Harry se raidit en entendant la nouvelle. Ainsi, on s'était rendu compte de sa présence à Atlantis. Dans un sens, il s'y attendait. Evans l'avait démasqué le premier jour. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'une plus grande prudence. Les artifices magiques sur sa personne étaient facilement décelables pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Peut-être trouverait-il une solution avec Hermione et Evans.

- Enfin une dernière chose sur une note plus joyeuse. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal de fin d'année sera organisé en votre honneur afin de vous promouvoir auprès de potentiels employeurs. Je vous remercie de votre attention, conclut le Directeur.

Tous le monde se leva au même moment, mais les Alphas attendirent que les Aurors partent les premiers. Sans doute pour ne pas faire l'amalgame entre leurs rangs. L'escadron de Cerbère passa devant eux et ce dernier jeta un Gemini un regard moqueur.

- Je dois t'appeler chef adjoint maintenant ? rit-il.

Evans l'ignora en regardant le Directeur s'en aller. Il fit signe à son Escadron que c'était à leur tour de partir. Il ne restait plus que trois Escadrons dans le colisée quand ils s'apprêtèrent à retourner dans le sanctuaire.

- Gemini, je t'attends demain pour discuter de tes nouvelles fonctions, fit Centaure d'un ton narquois en posant la main sur son épaule.

Le regard d'Evans s'assombrit et Harry perçut toute de suite le danger. Son chef se retourna avec dextérité et frappa Centaure d'un puissant coup de poing au visage qui le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Tous les membres de l'Escadron Royal levèrent leurs baguettes d'un seul mouvement et furent très vite imités par Harry et ses amis.

- Baissez vos baguettes, chacun d'entre vous, ordonna une voix glaciale derrière eux que Harry connaissait bien.

Sedna et son Escadron avaient également levés leurs baguettes en direction des deux Escadrons.

- Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, trancha-t-elle.

Harry se retourna vers les siens et hocha la tête avant même que Kali ne lui donne l'ordre. Il avait déjà vu Sedna à l'œuvre, il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer dangereuse à elle seule. L'Escadron Odyssée baissa les baguettes tout en restant méfiants mais les autres hésitèrent. Sedna jeta un sort sur l'un d'entre eux et ce dernier s'écrasa contre le sol, comme poussé par une force invisible et il tomba évanoui. Les autres baissèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes, alors que le leader commençait à se relever. Il avait la lèvre ouverte et celle-ci saignait abondement.

Harry regarda Gemini qui fixait Centaure avec une colère contrôlée. Il leva ses yeux en direction de Sedna pendant quelques secondes et Harry se souvint des paroles de Sig. « Tous se passe dans le regard entre eux ». Cette communication inaudible, il avait déjà pu l'expérimenter avec Hermione et Ron, mais cela semblait bien plus profond qu'une simple complicité.

- Tu joues encore les fayots une seule fois, Centaure et cela aura de graves conséquences, dit Evans en lui crachant dessus. Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne te permets pas non plus de manquer de respect envers mes Alphas. Si jamais tu uses de ton autorité pour remettre en cause nos règles, je ne retiendrais pas les autres. Tu as été très stupide de dénoncer les amis et copines des autres membres d'Escadrons. Ils ne te respectaient déjà pas beaucoup… Oh ! une dernière chose, s'il y a une quelconque vengeance de ta part sous n'importe quelle forme, ma prochaine mission te concernera.

Sur ce, Evans fit demi-tour suivi de près par son Escadron qui se méfiait encore des autres amis de Centaure. Sedna resta en retrait pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passe aucun autre incident. Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence et se rendirent immédiatement au sanctuaire. En passant l'ascenseur, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Gemini le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu as bien réagi tout à l'heure. Si j'étais intervenu le premier pour prendre la parole, Hermione aurait sans doute eu plus d'ennuis. On trouvera un moyen de continuer à travailler avec elle. J'y réfléchirais pendant que vous serez en mission. Cependant, je ne peux que de te conseiller de limiter vos contacts pour le moment.  
- Je me suis dis que si tu n'intervenais pas, c'était avec raison. Tu as plus d'ennemis qu'un simple Alpha fraichement recruté, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Evans hocha la tête et tout le monde s'installa dans le salon.

- Même si j'avais prévu que ça finirait par arriver, la découverte de la présence d'Harry à Atlantis est un élément ennuyeux, dit Evans.

Il paraissait vraiment épuisé et même sa voix paraissait affaiblie.

- Comment ont-ils pu le découvrir ? Je veux dire, pour qu'ils sachent qu'Harry est présent ici, il doit y avoir eu des fuites. Combien de personnes sont au courant ? demanda Lucie en se tournant vers Harry.  
- Vous, Hermione et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Sedna, Sig, ainsi que les personnes que l'on a rencontré à Versailles.  
- Alors la fuite vient sûrement d'eux, affirma Neville.  
- Pas forcément… murmura Harry.  
- Ta théorie ? l'interrogea Evans.  
- Je me dis que Voldemort ou même la guilde aurait pu finir par me trouver en cherchant un peu. J'avais bien fait attention de cacher ma cicatrice, mes cheveux étaient plus longs et je ne portais pas de lunettes à Versailles. Seuls les gardes de la Princesse ont pu être au courant. Je ne pense pas que Sedna et Sig auraient quelques chose à voir là-dedans. Je veux dire, s'ils m'avaient balancés, ils auraient donné des informations bien plus précises.  
- Tu penses de plus en plus en Alpha, fit Evans d'un ton satisfait. Des contradictions ?

Harry grimaça. Evans leur avait appris à faire des rapports d'une façon bien structurée. Il y avait plusieurs étapes à respecter afin de fournir quelque chose d'exploitable. Il fallait tout d'abord réunir tous les faits puis émettre des possibilités en fonction de ces derniers. Ensuite on devait noter les arguments exploitables et émettre des contradictions contre ceux qui étaient bancals.

- On a très bien pu découvrir que James Menier était une fausse identité, cela n'aurait pas été trop difficile en cherchant bien.  
- Pour ça je me suis arrangé dès que tu t'es engagé dans mon Escadron. Je t'ai créé une vie à Beauxbâtons en greffant des souvenirs de toi à d'anciens élèves. La Princesse de France a fait le nécessaire au niveau administratif. Ton alibi n'est pas la source du problème.  
- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. On a découvert ma présence à Versailles, c'est le seul endroit où je n'étais pas déguisé. De plus, il y avait des sorciers sous Imperium là bas, cela expliquerait les fuites.  
- C'est possible mais peu probable. Des sorciers sous Imperium n'ont pas toutes leurs capacités mentales. Seule la mémoire auditive est exploitable si on doit les interroger. Pense plus proche de toi, répondit Evans.

Harry réfléchit en passant en revue chaque personne qu'il avait côtoyé depuis son arrivée à Atlantis. Il ne voyait aucune personne susceptible d'obtenir ce genre d'information incomplète. Sa cicatrice se mit à picoter comme pour lui apporter d'elle-même la réponse. Il passa sa main sur celle-ci et leva les yeux la bouche légèrement ouverte. Evans hocha la tête avec un sourire sans joie.

- Il est temps que je t'apprenne à fermer ton esprit Potter. Ton entraînement sur l'île va faciliter les choses, nous n'aurons besoin que de deux jours. Je dispense l'Escadron d'assister aux cours. Kali, tu entraîneras les autres en Occlumancie, Ramirez en priorité vu les risques de sa prochaine mission. Etant donné le lien que tu as avec Voldemort, il va te falloir te montrer très attentif. Laurion a une Pensine qu'on pourra utiliser, mais pas maintenant. Tout le monde a besoin de se reposer et moi le premier. Je vais aller nager une petite heure pour me détendre, annonça-t-il en s'étirant.  
- Je crois que je vais te suivre, j'ai bien besoin de me détendre aussi, fit Harry.

L'idée d'aller se baigner si tard était assez étrange, mais tout le monde les suivit jusqu'à la salle d'Evans, transformée pour l'occasion en une piscine de taille olympique. Ils se dirigèrent vers des vestiaires individuels pour se changer. Une fois à l'eau, Lucie, Harry, Neville et Haley optèrent pour la discussion et quelques batailles d'eau tandis qu'Evans et Kali préfèrent faire quelques longueurs. Quand ces derniers rejoignirent les autres, il était déjà tard et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Evans sortit de l'eau et Harry vit Lucie le dévisager de la tête au pieds. Sans doute voulait-t-elle se venger pour toutes les fois où Evans l'avait reluquée. Cependant, cela ne sembla gêner aucunement ce dernier. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir des complexes. Sa musculature était encore plus prononcée que celle de Harry qui avait le bénéfice de nombreuses années d'entraînement au Quiddich. Il portait deux fines cicatrices au bras et sur son torse. Il avait également un petit tatouage sur son avant-bras représentant la lettre grecque Oméga. Harry était le seul à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait vraiment.

C'est alors qu'Haley interrompit le matage en règle de son amie.

- Oh ! pendant que j'y pense. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose avant que tout le monde aille dormir. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion de vous en parler. En fait, j'avais dans l'idée de récolter les dates d'anniversaires de chacun afin qu'on puisse les fêter. Ce qu'il y a dehors est tellement dramatique qu'un peu de bonne humeur nous ferait du bien.  
- C'est une excellente idée, fit Kali avec un sourire.

Elle sortit de l'eau et revint, complètement sèche avec un parchemin et une plume. Chacun donna alors sa date de naissance. Les filles furent surprises d'apprendre qu'Harry et Neville n'avaient qu'un jour de différence. Kali était du 22 novembre, Lucie du 3 août et Haley du 25 mars. Kali se retourna pour demander celle d'Evans mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous répondre mais je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il tout en s'habillant.  
- Tu ne connais pas ta date de naissance ? demanda Lucie en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'essaierais pas plutôt de te défiler.  
- Non Ramirez, j'aurais aimé la connaître aussi, crois-moi. Je ne sais rien de qui j'étais avant d'arriver à Atlantis. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'ai pas connu d'autre maison que cette école. Je n'ai pas de famille ni d'identité. C'est même Laurion qui m'a trouvé un nom et un prénom. Elle a estimé mon âge en fonction de ma taille et de mon poids. En dehors d'Atlantis, je n'existe pas, dit-il avec un léger sourire avant de partir.

Le silence régna après son départ et tout le monde resta immobile, songeant à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie sans aucune famille. Harry songea aux Dursleys. Ils étaient loin d'être la famille idéale mais il s'agissait d'une famille quand même. Il avait eu Sirius et Dumbledore pour le soutenir et veiller sur lui. De plus, même si ses parents étaient morts, ils avaient appris à les connaître au fil des années. Il avait également pu les voir même si c'était de manière étrange à travers le miroir du Rided et sous la forme d'écho lors du retour de Voldemort. Il n'arriva pas à imaginer le vide que devait ressentir chaque orphelin avec l'absence de toute identité. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa.

Gemini leur avait dit que c'était Laurion qui lui avait donné son nom or il avait appris par Remus qu'elle était une bonne amie à sa mère. Evans devait-t-il son prénom du nom de jeune fille de sa mère ? Harry songea à cela pendant toute sa séquence d'habillage. Il aurait aimé parlé à son professeur mais cela aurait révélé son identité et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Cependant l'envie d'en savoir plus était trop forte et sa curiosité de Gryffondor prit le dessus. Il se décida à aller parler à Laurion aux premières lueurs du jour.


	23. Chapter 23

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 23 : Occlumancie**

Evans était dans la cuisine quand Harry sortit de sa chambre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre le fond de l'océan. Harry alla s'asseoir à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Evans resta parfaitement immobile comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Harry trouva ce silence trop pesant et engagea la conversation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Une usine militaire près de Londres a été détruite durant la nuit, on a retrouvé deux cent quatorze cadavres sur tout le site.  
- Voldemort ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Le rapport que j'ai reçu parle d'un groupe de jeunes sorciers… ils portaient des uniformes Alphas et ont utilisé des objets étranges, même quand on connait le monde magique.  
- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? On a tous été convoqués hier et tout le monde était là. Tu penses qu'un Escadron aurait pu partir juste après ? Il s'agit peut être d'un Escadron des années supérieures.  
- On ne peut être sûrs de rien mais il y a des questions auxquelles je ne trouve pas de réponses. J'ai analysé ce rapport pendant une demi-heure et je n'ai pas trouvé de solution acceptable, répondit-il en se retournant vers Harry.  
- Expliques-moi ta réflexion, peut-être qu'à deux nous trouverons quelque chose, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
- Très bien, déclara Evans après une courte réflexion. Les raisons de cette attaque ne sont pas ordinaires. Voldemort n'aurait rien à gagner en détruisant une usine d'aéronautique composée à plus de quatre vingt pourcent de civils. Pour le moment, il se concentre sur les ministères de la magie. Il a délégué le cas des Moldus à un ancien mercenaire Hollandais du nom de Hellner. On a la certitude qu'il n'a aucun sorcier sous ses ordres. La guilde de Malte aurait plus à perdre qu'à gagner en attaquant les Moldus. Reste les Alphas… Les Moldus sont notre deuxième source de revenus après les ministères de la magie. Ternir notre image serait contreproductif. Toutefois, le groupe d'assaillants à fait preuve de grands talents magique et d'une excellente stratégie. Ils ont détruit l'usine et tué tout le monde en moins d'un quart d'heure. Je ne sais pas qui est leur chef mais c'est quelqu'un de compétent. Ils ont signé leur acte avec le chiffre 8 fait en flamme magique. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça peut signifier. J'avais pensé au projet Wahalla mais s'il y avait eut des demi-géants ou autres cela aurait été facilement vérifiable. Avant que tu ne m'interrompes dans ma réflexion, j'en était venu à penser à un nouveau groupe dont les idéaux politiques sont encore nébuleux.  
- Quel intérêt peut-on avoir à détruire une usine militaire ? Est-ce que l'origine ne peut pas venir de régimes hostiles aux Anglais qui profiteraient de leur confusion pour agir ?  
- Je pense que la guilde aurait été au courant si c'était le cas. En termes d'espionnage, ils sont loin devant les autres.  
- Des Alphas inconnus qui attaquent des Moldus… Je ne comprends pas… Dans quel but ?  
- Dans quel but… répéta Evans, songeur.  
- Ce 8…, il doit bien signifier quelque chose…

Il resta un moment immobile puis baissa les yeux vers Harry.

- Prépare toi, nous partons, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier

Harry ne se posa pas de questions et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours se tenir près à partir en urgence. Les affaires dont ils avaient besoin sur le terrain ne quittaient jamais sa sacoche. Il la prit et ressortit de la pièce. Il prit une pomme dans la cuisine et fila par l'escalier pour rejoindre Evans. Lucie sortit alors qu'il passait devant sa porte de chambre. Elle était complètement ébouriffée et les yeux encore endormis.

- Harry mais qu'est ce que…  
- Désolé, pas le temps, souffla-t-il en passant.

Il monta les marches deux par deux jusqu'à atteindre la salle de réunion. Il entra dans la salle et la balaya pour chercher son supérieur. Il ne le trouva pas. Il allait faire demi-tour pour chercher au premier étage quand Evans apparut en traversant le mur qui était situé derrière son bureau. Il avait un sac à dos ouvert accroché à son épaule. En voyant son air surpris, Evans fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Il y a une pièce derrière ce mur où je stock du matériel. On ne peut y entrer qu'en utilisant un sortilège de dématérialisation de la matière comme mon Vapora, expliqua-t-il en posant son sac sur son bureau. Ce n'est pas un sort de combat mais il est vraiment très utile même si maintenir son utilisation fatigue rapidement.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà vu Evans utiliser ce sortilège à plusieurs reprises et avait vu tout le potentiel de se sort. Il en avait parlé avec Hermione afin de s'entraîner à le maîtriser mais ses recherches n'avaient pas encore été concluantes malgré son obstination.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry  
- Retrouver ceux qui ont détruit cette usine bien sûr. J'y serais bien allé tout seul mais j'ai promis de t'apprendre l'Occlumancie. Tu resteras près de moi et on travaillera si on a un peu de temps libre. Une fois qu'on aura quitté Atlantis, tu suivras mes ordres à la lettre, je ne veux aucune protestation durant cette mission. C'est très important Potter.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry, surpris de se faire rappeler quelque chose qui lui paraissait normal.

Evans hocha la tête et s'affaira dans son sac.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Harry.  
- Ce sont des prototypes d'objets magiques. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui sont des petits génies pour inventer ce dont on peut avoir besoin. Ils me fournissent leurs inventions et en contrepartie je les teste pour eux et je leur offre un peu de liquidités.

Il sortit une sorte de gantelet en métal blanc.

- Ce petit outil est très pratique. Tu vois, à force de combattre on remarque certaines choses auxquelles on ne pense pas forcément en temps normal. J'ai songé à nos forces et nos faiblesses dans notre façon de nous battre. On utilise notre tête pour l'intelligence et la ruse, notre baguette pour combattre et nos jambes pour notre mobilité mais il y a un défaut. Le bras faible, celui qui ne porte pas la baguette est sous utilisé. Habituellement les sorciers se battent à distance c'est pourquoi ce défaut n'est pas apparent à première vue. Pour moi qui me bat souvent au corps à corps, cela s'avère handicapant. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances de mettre au point ceci. C'est un gantelet de protection. Une sorte de bouclier qui est censé me protéger contre la magie et les attaques physiques.  
- Si ça marche c'est vraiment une formidable découverte. Ca pourrait nous donner un avantage important dans les duels.

Evans l'appuya contre son avant bras et le gantelet se fit absorber par sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fixé sur lui.

- On verra bien le résultat. Oh, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, annonça Evans en fouillant son sac avec son autre main.

Il ressortit deux objets ressemblant grossièrement à deux moitiés d'un crayon à papier. Il en posa un dans sa main et tendit l'autre à Harry.

- Qu'est ce que… fit Harry en observant le bout de bois dans le creux de sa main.  
- Fais comme moi, répondit Evans en refermant sa main.

Il y eut un petit crépitement et soudain le bout de bois devint une planche de bois finement taillée, arrondie sur les angles et vernie avec le plus grand soin. Il y avait des sortes de symboles runiques en argent gravés. La planche ne devait pas faire plus vingt centimètres de largeur et un mètre de longueur.

- Je te présente le balai du futur. Je peux te dire qu'il a donné du fil à retordre à tout un groupe constitué de joueurs de Quidditch et d'experts en magie ancienne. Il a été réalisé afin de garantir un maximum de manœuvrabilité et de vitesse. En ce qui nous concerne, cela nous laissera plus libres de nos mouvements si on se fait attaquer dans les airs. Il y a tout un tas de sophistications magiques à t'en donner mal au crâne. Il s'imprègne de la magie d'un sorcier afin de garder sa signature et de ne pouvoir être utilisé que par son propriétaire légitime. Sa propulsion se fait grâce à ta propre magie, un peu comme le système des baguettes. Une fois que tu auras les pieds dessus, la planche s'y adhérera jusqu'à ce que tu la touches avec ta baguette. Elle ne sera sensible qu'à tes sorts, souviens-toi. Je t'aurais bien donné le manuel mais je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il imita Evans et se retrouva avec son propre prototype de balai.

- Voilà le plan, on prend les balais pendant quelques kilomètres jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse transplaner. On ira ensuite à Brighton où nous attend un moyen de transport plus discret. Notre destination finale est la banlieue Sud Est de Londres. Des questions ?  
- Moi j'en ai une ! dit Lucie qui montait les derniers escaliers. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- J'emmène Harry pour son entraînement. Kali s'occupera du vôtre. Finalise votre plan pour demain soir avec elle et repasse tout en détails, répondit Evans.

Il se tourna vers Harry avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de répondre et pointa sa baguette sur le mur qui sembla ondulé comme s'il était devenu liquide. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui dire de passer. Harry prit une grande expiration et lâcha sa planche. Elle se stabilisa dans les airs comme un balai. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se romprait pas le cou avec et regrettait déjà son éclair de feu. Il sauta dessus et ses pieds se collèrent à la planche comme lui avait expliqué Evans. Il manqua de tomber le temps de trouver son équilibre puis soupira. Il grimaça avant de se pencher en avant et de filer à travers le mur qu'il traversa avec l'impression de passer à travers un courant d'air. Evans le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Harry suivit Evans qui lui montrait le chemin en prenant ses marques. La sensation de vol était bien différente de celle qu'il avait quand il montait un balai mais curieusement cela ne le dérangeait pas. Evans lui fit un sourire en coin en se retournant et fit un looping pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

- Tu t'y feras vite, allez, on accélère, annonça-t-il avant de donner une brusque accélération.

Harry sourit et se pencha à son tour. Evans n'avait pas menti sur la rapidité de la planche. Il avait l'impression de s'être cogné à un mur de vent tellement il filait à grande vitesse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se souvint pourquoi il aimait tant voler. Il tenta quelques figures et s'aperçut que c'était son corps qui était l'instrument de vol et non plus son balai. Il pouvait faire des demi-tours sur lui-même sans perdre de vitesse. Il fonça ensuite en piquet vers l'océan et donna toute la vitesse dans il était capable avant de redresser au dernier moment. Son mouvement créa du remous sur l'eau et il se contempla à travers l'eau en souriant avant de remonter en chandelle et de rejoindre Evans.

- Ta réputation n'est pas volée Potter, tu es définitivement dans ton élément lorsque tu voles. Je suis à l'aise dans mes mouvements mais toi c'est différent. Je suis content de voir que dans ce domaine, c'est plutôt moi qui aurais des choses à apprendre.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois. Le compliment d'Evans lui faisait plaisir car il en était avare. Il était aussi content d'avoir un domaine où il serait le meilleur de son Escadron. Ils filèrent au dessus des nuages et laissèrent Atlantis diminuer très rapidement jusqu'à devenir un point à l'horizon. Après quelques minutes, Evans fit signe à Harry de s'arrêter à son grand regret.

- Tu auras tout le temps de voler quand on aura fini cette mission, dit son chef en voyant sa mine triste.

Il agrippa Harry et ils transplanèrent. Après la merveilleuse sensation de vol, le transplanage fut une expérience des plus désagréables. Ils réapparurent dans un hangar désaffecté imprégné d'une odeur de poisson des plus désagréables. Evans toucha sa planche de vol avec sa baguette et celle-ci reprit sa forme réduite. A son grand dam, Harry l'imita et il retomba sur la terre ferme. Evans lui fit un signe de la main pour lui désigner une porte et tous deux s'y dirigèrent. Ils sortirent du bâtiment après s'être assurés que personne ne traînait dans les parages.

Ils étaient dans le port de la ville. Ils sortirent de la zone portuaire et marchèrent sur la promenade, longeant la mer. Harry, qui n'était jamais venu dans cette ville, fut curieux et regarda autour de lui. Les commerces commençaient à peine à ouvrir mais il fut agréablement séduit par le charme de la ville balnéaire. Il vit un peu plus loin une grande jetée où il y avait un grand bâtiment sur les pontons. Il pouvait également voir des attractions d'une fête foraine. La mer calme et la plage paisible lui donnaient une douce sensation de confort.

Evans le ramena à la raison pour le diriger vers l'intérieur de la ville. Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un garage d'une zone résidentielle. Evans sortit des clefs de sa poche et l'ouvrit en faisant coulisser la porte sous le plafond. Harry fut surpris de voir que Gemini possédait une voiture Moldu ainsi qu'une moto. Evans se dirigea vers celle-ci, retira la béquille et la poussa vers la sortie. Harry n'était pas un spécialiste de mécanique mais fut forcé de reconnaître que la ligne de celle-ci était vraiment belle. En la sortant dehors, il put mieux distinguer sa couleur noir et argent. Evans alla chercher deux casques et en tendit un à Harry.

- Euh, je n'ai jamais…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras rien de spécial à faire. Tâche de garder tes fesses sur la selle en penche toi dans les virages et tout ira bien, annonça Evans.

Harry ne fut pas du tout rassuré quand il monta derrière Evans. Il s'agrippa à lui et essaya de ne pas trop le coller ce qui eut pour résultat qu'il faillit tomber dès que ce dernier accéléra en sortant de la ville. Il fut un peu raide au début mais compris vite les mécanismes et s'apaisa de plus en plus à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Ils arrivèrent à destination près de deux heures plus tard. Il régnait déjà une activité importante sur le site en ruine. Les journalistes étaient agglutinés derrière les barrières érigées par la police et l'armée.

Evans gara la moto et Harry sauta de celle-ci, le derrière endolori. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'officier de garde et Evans alla lui parler pendant qu'Harry restait en arrière. Après quelques minutes de pourparlers et lorsque qu'Evans lui eu montré quelque chose qu'il ne put voir, ils furent autorisés à passer.

- Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre ? demanda Harry quand ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Ce n'est pas bien dur de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas, répondit Evans. Mais pour plus de sûreté, si on t'interroge, prends une expression dédaigneuse et ne réponds pas ou juste pour dire que c'est à moi qu'on devrait parler.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la signature magique. Evans demanda aux hommes présents de les laisser seuls d'un ton autoritaire. Ces derniers, des militaires, furent méfiants par rapport à sa jeunesse et son aspect décontracté. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et son blouson en jean déchiré. Cependant quelques sortilèges rapidement exécutés les dissuadèrent de discuter. Ils purent approcher du fameux 8 en flammes bleues. Harry tourna autour pour pouvoir le lire à l'endroit mais Evans resta sur le côté. Harry le regarda avec interrogation. Gemini semblait songeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry  
- Ce n'est pas un huit…  
- Quoi ? mais…  
- C'est le symbole de l'infini…  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Evans resta impassible et marmonna des sortilèges qui paraissaient complexes en tournant sa baguette. Deux petits nuages roses se formèrent autour de la marque. Evans se contenta de passer à travers sans dire un mot. Il lança ensuite un sortilège sur le sol et des traces de pas s'illuminèrent mais elles étaient trop nombreuses pour être instructives. Il donna un autre coup de baguette et une bonne partie des marques disparurent. Il les contempla quelques instants avant d'aller vers la marque. Il fit un double cercle dans les airs au dessus du symbole est attendit sans que rien ne se passe. Il lança un autre sort et les flammes prirent soudainement de l'ampleur. Il proféra un juron et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. Il émit une sorte de rayon doré semblable à un rayon de soleil mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un sort. Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et découvrit, à sa surprise, que le signe de l'Infini se reflétait dans les nuages. Evans baissa sa baguette et stoppa son sort. Il leva sa main vers son oreille.

- Kali. Rapport de mission à 10h07. Objet : Enquête concernant l'attaque de l'usine L15A. Je confirme les renseignements reçus. Le groupe d'attaque comprenait entre cinq et sept personnes. Il y avait deux filles parmi eux, elles ont laissés des traces de parfum. Aucune trace de magie résiduelle dans un périmètre de dix mètres autour du signe identifié Infini. Message envoyé pour rencontre. Attente de réponse. Gemini. Fin de rapport.  
- Bien reçu, soyez prudents, retentit la voix dans l'oreillette d'Harry.

C'est la nouvelle consigne que j'ai établie avec Kali. L'équipe en mission envoie des rapports aux autres maintenant que notre système de communication est au point. Cela nous permet d'être tenus informés de l'évolution de la mission en direct et de ne rien oublier lors des rapports de fin de mission, expliqua Evans en voyant l'air surpris de Harry. En attendant que nos amis veuillent bien se montrer, on va travailler l'Occlumancie, ajouta-t-il en lançant des sortilèges repousse-Moldus autour du signe.

Evans fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans ce qui était les ruines d'un ancien bureau. Il s'agissait d'une bonne position défensive car elle était peu exposée et avait des ouvertures un peu partout. Ils nettoyèrent un petit espace et s'assirent.

- J'ai avec moi un substitut de Pensine, tu veux l'utiliser ? demanda Evans en sortant une sorte de bol en argent.  
- Non, je pense que je serais plus motivé à défendre mon esprit des intrusions si j'ai quelque chose à cacher.  
- Très bien, je vais te donner quelques notions de théorie avant tout. Sache que l'Occlumancie est une discipline assez nébuleuse car elle est unique à chacun. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler quelque chose qui s'apprend. C'est quelque chose que tu dois construire toi-même. Je ne peux que te faire partager mon expérience. La première chose à assimiler est que l'esprit est l'élément le plus important d'un sorcier, bien avant sa magie. Il se décompose en deux parties. Tes souvenirs, tes peurs, tes principes font partie de ce que j'appelle la partie passive de l'esprit. La partie active concerne tes réactions et tes réflexions. Tu devras contrôler ces deux parties pour être un Occlumens accompli. Tout d'abord, avant même d'apprendre à protéger ton esprit, tu dois l'organiser. Lorsqu'un sorcier utilise la Légilimencie, il profite de la confusion pour accéder à ce que le sorcier soumis au sort veut cacher. J'imagine que lorsque tu as étudié l'Occlumancie à Poudlard, c'est justement tout ce que tu voulais cacher qui a été révélé.

Harry hocha la tête se souvenant encore douloureusement des leçons de Rogue.

- Dans un esprit organisé, ton professeur aurait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver de telles informations. Cela aurait été comme parcourir plusieurs livres énormes sans index. Voilà ce que je te propose d'apprendre aujourd'hui. Nous verrons demain la protection de ton esprit.  
- Attends une minute, tu veux m'apprendre l'Occlumancie en seulement deux jours. Je n'ai jamais été doué dans ce domaine, Rogue a essayé de m'apprendre les rudiments pendant des mois…  
- Je ne suis pas lui, le coupa son chef. Deux jours seront largement suffisants. Le reste dépendra de toi. Les exercices que tu as fais sur l'île t'ont permis d'avoir une meilleure concentration. Utilise les pour nos exercices et tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal. Pour organiser ton esprit, tu dois visualiser ton esprit dans un espace donné. Ferme les yeux, je vais tenter de te guider.

Harry s'exécuta. Il était dans un univers familier car lors de ses exercices sur l'île, il avait passé des heures à laisser son esprit à l'écoute de son environnement.

- Imagines-toi dans l'univers de ton choix comme par exemple le ciel. Dans cet espace, tu ne vois que le vide autour de toi. Tu ne vois que du bleu, il n'y a pas de vent, pas de gravité, pas de nuage, tout du moins en apparence. Il y a cependant toujours des éléments étrangers pour perturber ce vide. Un bruit, une sensation, une pensée. On peut assimiler ça au vent. Ce vent souffle constamment, même quand on ne le ressent pas. C'est à toi de t'orienter à travers ce vent pour éviter les nuages, tes pensées. Ces nuages sont constitués de souvenirs, de tes principes moraux, de tes sentiments. Chacun fait partie de ce ciel et c'est à toi de guider le vent pour ne jamais les atteindre tout en les guidant pour qu'ils se réunissent entre eux. On ne peut pas tous les chasser de ce ciel, repousse ceux qui sont les plus menaçants pour toi. Ceux qui contiennent tes secrets. Ensuite viennent tes mauvais souvenirs et enfin les bons qui seront les plus proches de toi. Le nuage qui regroupe tes principes moraux sera toujours là à te tourner autour. Tu devras toujours garder un œil sur lui car s'il t'atteint, il troublera ta concentration et influencera tes décisions. Il en va de même pour le nuage des sentiments que tu dois garder le plus éloigné de toi. Voldemort et d'autres n'hésiteront pas à les utiliser contre toi. Souviens-toi, visualise les nuages et organise-les. Ne te laisse jamais dominer par ce vent. Un dernier élément très important. Quand tu ouvres les yeux, c'est comme si le soleil se levait dans ce ciel bleu. Ce dernier est toujours présent lorsque tu ne dors pas et que tu ne médites pas. Ce soleil représente ce que tu vois. Fais en sorte de bloquer toutes influences de ce soleil, réalise une éclipse ou arrange toi pour ne jamais le regarder même si tu le sens. Cela empêchera tes ennemis de voir ce que tu vois. Les intrusions dans ton esprit ressembleront toujours à des bourrasques de vent. Ta cicatrice fait que le vent souffle continuellement avec force. Pour l'instant, je te demande de ne pas résister quand le vent est trop fort, contente toi de le guider vers les nuages de ton choix. Cela peut être toutes les fois où tu lui as résisté par exemple. Je veux que tu t'entraînes là dessus aujourd'hui. Gardes les yeux fermés pour ce matin mais cet après-midi tu devras les ouvrir. J'utiliserai de la légilimencie de plus en plus forte sans te prévenir.

Harry eut un peu de mal à tout assimiler mais il comprit l'essentiel et s'entraîna sans tarder. Il n'était pas évident d'assimiler des souvenirs à des nuages. Il mit tout le reste de la matinée à visualiser ses nuages. Le plus dur était de ne pas se laisser influencer par les éléments extérieurs, ce fameux vent dont parlait Evans. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et Evans ne l'interrompit dans ses exercices que pour manger trois heures plus tard. Harry eut la sensation d'avoir été tiré d'un agréable rêve quand il reprit conscience du monde autour de lui. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. Ils mangèrent en silence et Harry reprit ses exercices. Il sentit par moments des intrusions plus ou moins fortes incitant le vent à se diriger vers certains nuages mais il l'en empêcha et le dirigea vers des nuages de souvenirs sans intérêts. Il se doutait que ces exercices seraient beaucoup plus durs s'il devait s'occuper comme dans une journée normale au lieu de méditer mais il était plutôt content du résultat. Avec de l'entraînement, il progresserait sans doute. Il éprouva un sentiment de satisfaction personnel pour avoir réussi ces exercices. Cependant il se rendit vite compte de son erreur. Il avait laissé le vent l'amener avec douceur vers ce sentiment. Il n'aurait pas du l'éprouver. Il se ressaisit et se concentra pleinement. C'est alors qu'il fut ramené par Evans. Il vit rapidement que le soleil était en train de se coucher quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son chef qui avait une main sur son épaule et un doigt devant sa bouche. Il s'approcha de lui pour murmurer « On a de la compagnie ».


	24. Chapter 24

Correctrice : Catherine

Chapitre 24 : Destiny

Harry observait le paysage autour de lui en tentant de capter un mouvement. Il était assis, adossé à un mur afin de protéger ses arrières et regardait à travers une fissure tandis qu'Evans était debout et ne se préoccupait pas plus de ça de son exposition. C'est alors qu'un sort fonça sur lui. D'un geste de réflexe, il l'évita d'un mouvement de tête et se baissa aussitôt pour en éviter un autre. Il ne ripostait toujours pas alors qu'Harry se mit à riposter lorsque leurs assaillants leur eut révélé leur position en continuant à lancer les sorts. Il ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres à l'horizon mais c'était suffisant pour contre attaquer. Il était très difficile d'être efficace alors que ces ombres se mouvaient rapidement et qu'eux était sous un déluge de sorts, confinés dans les ruines d'un bureau. Evans s'abaissa finalement et se mit à couvert en se rapprochant d'Harry.

- Ce sont eux, j'en ai compté trois. Étant donné leur organisation, ils doivent nous avoir encerclé. Je dirais qu'il y en a deux derrière nous pour nous empêcher de fuir. Ils ont mit le champ de bataille sous anti transplanage. Leur stratège est efficace. Ils réagissent rapidement en espérant nous prendre au dépourvu. Ils devraient bientôt envoyer quelqu'un nous survoler pour nous surprendre. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Potter, j'ai besoin que tu me couvres pendant un moment, tu penses que ton bouclier pourrait tenir suffisamment ?  
- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry se leva et se plaça dans la plus large ouverture et établit son bouclier juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir une série de sorts puissants. Sa protection faillit céder sous l'impact mais il réussit à la maintenir malgré les vibrations dues au choc. Evans leva sa baguette et la mit en perpendiculaire à son corps comme s'il pointait son ennemi du doigt. Sa baguette était juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry mais ce dernier ne regarda pas ce qu'il pointait, trop occupé à maintenant sa défense qui faiblissait de plus en plus. Il sentit une sorte de chaleur derrière lui alors qu'Evans n'agissait toujours pas. Ce dernier sembla se concentrer comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers l'obscurité. Soudain, un rayon de lumière argenté passa à côté de sa tête comme un coup de tonnerre. Le sort de lumière fusa en manquant de renverser Harry à cause de l'onde de choc qu'il créa en sortant de la baguette d'Evans.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un sort aussi rapide. Il avait disparu de sa vue en moins de deux secondes. Ils entendirent un cri puis des exclamations de colère.

- Raté, pesta Evans en baissant sa baguette.  
- Quoi ? mais pourtant…  
- Je ne l'ai pas tué, juste touché. Un de ses amis l'a fait bouger au dernier moment, annonça-t-il avec une grimace.

C'est alors que des lumières colorées se distinguèrent de cinq endroits, ils ne semblaient plus se préoccuper de révéler leur position. Ils avaient l'air déterminés à se venger de cette attaque. Evans poussa Harry sur le côté et le regarda avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Je crois qu'on va en chier, dit-il simplement en regardant Harry

Harry lui rendit son sourire en acquiesçant.

Les sorts fusaient sur eux dans un grondement assourdissant. Evans se leva, toute trace d'humour disparut de son visage et il transforma sa baguette en épée et la plaça devant lui en la tenant à l'envers, la lame vers le sol.

- Invictus, cria Evans d'une voix sonore.

Une sorte de bulle dorée les entoura alors et s'étendit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une colonne de lumière opaque. Les sorts ennemis semblèrent disparaître tout simplement. L'absence d'impact stupéfia Harry. On ne ressentait même pas le souffle des attaques ni même un quelconque affaiblissement du bouclier. Evans se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- Prépare-toi à contre attaquer, si tu ne peux pas viser avec précision alors arrange toi pour les forcer à reculer par le nombre de sorts. Tu n'auras pas de mal à les repérer, surprends-les.

Harry hocha la tête et décida de laisser son instinct le guider. Il sortit de la bulle en plongeant, se redressa à genoux et lança son Armada. Son sort bien qu'imprécis lui permet de balayer les alentours de sorts explosifs. Cela eut pour effet de stopper l'attaque de leurs assaillants, ces derniers manquant de visibilité à cause de la poussière soulevée.

Il y eut un bref moment de répit quand l'un d'entre eux décida de les attaquer. Il se dirigea droit sur Evans qui assurait encore un champ étendu de protection. Harry s'apprêta à se dresser contre lui quand il se fit souffler par un sort venant de derrière lui. Il se blessa à l'épaule mais garda sa lucidité car le sort ne l'atteint pas de plein fouet.

Evans sortit de sa colonne de lumière et attaqua de front son ennemi direct. Harry se concentra sur leurs arrières. Il ne vit personne autour d'eux mais resta sur le qui-vive, près à déployer son bouclier. Il tenta d'essayer d'oublier la douleur de son épaule. Il savait que la blessure n'était pas grave car sa mobilité n'était pas diminuée. Un autre sort jaillit et il fit un bon pour l'éviter. Il leva les yeux et vit que son adversaire se trouvait sur les hauteurs des les ruines de la toiture d'un ancien hangar.

Harry utilisa son nouveau balai et rejoignit comme un éclair son ennemi qui fit surpris par cette soudaine intervention. Il lui lança une série de sorts en essayant d'anticiper sa trajectoire mais Harry les esquiva en se renversant. Encore la tête en bas, il pointa sa baguette vers son ennemi et lança son Trésaria. Une fois au dessus de lui, il fit disparaître son balai et plongea dans l'explosion qu'il venait de créer en lançant une Armada de Stupéfix. C'est alors que l'ennemi fonça sur lui en faisant un bon prodigieux, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Harry utilisa instinctivement son Protego en plein vol et l'attaque ennemie fut stoppée.

La puissance du sort contre son bouclier le projeta en arrière. Harry chuta de plusieurs mètres et lança un sort de lévitation pour amortir sa chute. Cependant, cela ne fit que la ralentir et il se cogna contre une paroi de métal sur les bases d'une cheminée. Harry fut étourdit pendant quelques instants mais il garda assez de lucidité pour sentir un mouvement face à lui. Son adversaire allait profiter de son avantage.

Sans réfléchir, il utilisa son Grandia Expelliarmus pour se propulser dans les airs alors que son adversaire lui lançait un sortilège incendiaire. Son adversaire réitéra son bond magique pour rester en contact et continuer à le harceler. Harry serra les dents face à l'acharnement de son homologue. Il était sans doute le meilleur adversaire qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré depuis longtemps. Harry prit une décision. Il stoppa son sortilège d'ascension, tournoya sur lui-même et lança son Armada explosive de toutes ses forces, qui détruisit les parois des restes de la cheminée. Cette technique était clairement inspirée de celle de Sedna et il l'avait adaptée en fonction de ses possibilités. Des débris de toutes tailles se mirent à tomber sur son adversaire dans un amas de poussière opaque.

Se sentant proche de la chute, Harry serra sa planche de vol dans ses mains et remonta dessus. Il descendit à grande vitesse en faisant des spirales et lança de nouveau son Armada à l'aveuglette dans la fumée. Cependant il s'approcha trop près et un vent violent se dressa contre lui puis des éclats de roche le projetèrent au sol. Il parvint à éviter l'essentiel des débris et se rattrapa juste avant de s'écraser. Il ne se rendit compte de ses blessures qu'une fois les pieds sur le sol. Il avait de nombreuses contusions et bleus qui saignaient. Pour l'instant les décharges d'adrénaline atténuaient la douleur.

Il pesta contre sa trop grande confiance et se remit en garde. Il reçu un sort invisible, comme un violent coup de point qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il en reçu un autre et lança son Protego mais une autre série de coups transpercèrent son bouclier sans mal. Il s'écroula à genoux et sentit le souffle d'un autre coup arriver quand Evans atterrit devant lui et utilisa son gantelet pour dévier le sort.

- Relèves-toi, dit Evans sans se retourner.  
- J'en peux plus, ils ne nous laissent aucun moment pour souffler.

Il sentit une main puissante le soulever et le remettre sur ses jambes.

- Ne te décourages jamais, un combat n'est pas fini tant que tu n'es pas mort, pesta Evans

Harry souffla et se concentra de nouveau. Il y a une période de calme où les deux Alphas, dos à dos, restèrent sans bouger, fixés sur ce qui sur ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

- Potter, quand tu sentiras que je te pousse, je veux que tu fermes les yeux pendant environ cinq secondes, fit Evans dans un murmure.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry en serrant un peu plus sa baguette.

C'est alors qu'ils virent des silhouettes apparaître un peu partout en les encerclant. Un instant plus tard, Harry sentit une petite pression dans son dos et fit ce qui était convenu. Il sentit une puissante chaleur, comme lorsqu'on regarde le soleil les paupières closes. Il ouvrit les yeux après avoir compté mentalement les secondes et vit se dissiper les dernières traces d'une puissante lumière. Sans un mot les deux Alphas se mirent en mouvement. On pouvait maintenant distinguer clairement leurs adversaires. Il s'agissait de jeunes ayant l'apparence des Alphas mais avec plusieurs différences. Leurs vêtements étaient légèrement différents et ils se battaient avec deux baguettes ou avec d'étranges créatures qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vues. Son adversaire direct fut une jeune femme qui devait être à peine plus âgée que lui.

Elle semblait encore aveuglée par le sort d'Evans et se protégeait les yeux de ses mains en gémissant. Il hésita à l'attaquer et cette dernière en profita. Elle lança à l'aveugle un sortilège Doloris qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut prit d'une douleur vive comme si toutes ses veines étaient en train d'exploser à l'intérieur de son corps. Il tomba sur le sol, prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il parvint a lancer un Expelliarmus sur le sol, ce qui aveugla la fille à cause de la poussière soulevée sous l'effet du sort. Le Doloris ainsi stoppé, il se redressa, un genou à terre et leva sa baguette lorsqu'un rayon de lumière écarlate le manqua de peu en frôlant son oreille.

Il stupéfixia la fille avant de perdre l'avantage de sa cécité et fit aussitôt volte-face en roulant sur le sol. Il lança sans viser un Tréséria de maléfices mais l'homme en face de lui passa au travers en avançant en courant et lança deux sorts qu'Harry évita en roulant sur le sol. Les deux adversaires avaient maintenant leurs baguettes levées l'un vers l'autre. Ils lancèrent simultanément deux sorts et ces derniers se percutèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Harry était épuisé et sentait toute la lourdeur de son corps endoloris mais tiens bon. Aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage ce qui énerva son vis-à-vis. Il dévia le sort d'Harry en utilisant le sien et s'apprêta à réitérer une nouvelle attaque quand un sort passa au dessus de leur tête et explosa en en projetant des dizaines d'autres plus petits. Les sorts se fracassèrent sur le sol entre eux sans qu'ils en connaissent l'origine. Le souffle les projeta tous les deux en arrière et Harry tomba sur les fesses tandis que son adversaire chutait également sur le dos.

Harry se sentit étourdit et nauséeux lorsqu'il entendit une autre explosion similaire un peu plus loin. Cela eut pour effet d'installer un silence étrange après de tels combats, comme s'il avait perdu son ouïe. Il sentit quelqu'un à côté de lui qui le releva sans ménagement. Il manqua de vomir à cause de son mal de tête et de sa vue troublée mais il parvint à se contenir. Il vit qu'Evans le soutenait en le regardant. Harry retrouva son équilibre et Evans le lâcha. Ce dernier n'était pas sortit indemne de la confrontation. Il avait une balafre sur la joue et sa lèvre saignait abondamment. Il tenait toutefois sa baguette pointait droit devant lui sans trembler. Un sort blanc jaillit dans le ciel et explosa en provoquant un flash de lumière nacrée.

- Ils souhaitent l'arrêt des combats et l'ouverture d'un dialogue, expliqua Gémini.  
- Moi ça me va, fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Evans le regarda un instant comme s'il l'évaluait et hocha la tête. Il fit jaillir de sa baguette une lumière blanche similaire au Lumos.

- Assis toi et profites en pour récupérer. Tu ne risques rien tant qu'on parlementera, proposa Evans.  
- Ca va, je n'ai pas de blessures graves et je préfère être prêt au cas où, répondit Harry.  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous assure que nous respecterons le code d'honneur des Alphas, fit une voix féminine.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la jeune femme et Harry sentit Evans se crisper. Il le regarda puis détailla la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux roux foncés, attachés en arrière avec deux mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Elle possédait de beaux yeux verts et un visage bienveillant. Elle était belle et avait beaucoup de charme dans ses traits. Ses compagnons apparurent à leur tour et Harry put enfin voir ceux qu'ils avaient combattus. Ils étaient tous aussi jeunes qu'eux et leurs aspects étaient similaires aux Alphas. Cependant Evans ne baissa pas sa baguette et l'échange de regards entre son chef et la jeune fille à la tête du groupe semblait mettre tous le monde mal à l'aise. Leur groupe afficha cinq personnes dont plus de la moitié était assez durement touchés. Ils formèrent une ligne derrière la fille qui devait être leur chef.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'Evans et s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Elle le regardait avec une expression de douceur contrairement à lui qui la toisait avec hostilité. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras à la surprise générale. Evans resta droit, complètement de marbre à ce geste d'affection. Il regardait droit devant lui avec une expression de froideur sur le visage. Elle se retira de ses bras quelques seconde plus tard en voyant qu'il n'était pas enclin à partager cette effusion et recula de quelques pas en séchant ses larmes. Elle le détailla avec un sourire.

- Tu as tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je t'ai quittée enfant, je retrouve un homme, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

Evans resta stoïque, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Doucement il leva sa main portant sa baguette et la dirigea droit sur le visage de la fille. Tous ses compagnons levèrent leurs baguettes de même qu'Harry mais elle les arrêta.

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et ils obéirent. Harry baissa lui aussi sa baguette mais il n'était pas tranquille. Si Evans l'attaquait pendant une séance de diplomatie, ils seraient probablement tous deux mis à morts.

- Tu veux vraiment me tuer, Evans ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres.  
- Tu es déjà morte, répondit-il d'un ton sec

Harry était en pleine confusion. L'attitude des deux chefs était à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Visiblement ils se connaissaient. Toutefois dans ces retrouvailles, une seule personne était ravie. Evans lui, semblait la considérer comme une ennemie.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Le célèbre Gémini n'a pourtant jamais hésité à tuer ses ennemis, fit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il resta un moment sans bouger puis il finit par baisser sa baguette. Harry soupira de soulagement après ce moment de forte tension. Soudain Gémini, d'un geste rapide, gifla la jeune femme d'un revers de la main. Celle-ci vacilla et tomba sur les fesses sous l'effet du coup. De nouveaux les baguettes se levèrent contre eux mais elle les arrêta d'un geste de la main une fois de plus. Elle se tenait la joue de son autre main et se releva, la lèvre ouverte.

- J'imagine que je la méritais, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te tue, fit-il en la toisant avec dégoût. Tu as osé utiliser notre signe comme signature pour m'attirer ici. Tu n'as donc aucun respect.  
- Je suis désolée. Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses mais tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Ca ne m'intéresses pas, pour moi tu n'es que le fantôme d'un passé résolu.  
- Peut-être mais tu te dois d'écouter le leader de ceux avec qui tu as accepté de parlementer. Code des Alphas n°45C il me semble.

Il croisa les bras avec un air ennuyé mais ne la contredit pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

- Lors de la bataille d'Atlantis, Ayiana et moi nous lutions contre cinq Alphas en plus de Cerbère. On était complètement dépassées et quand il a voulu tuer Ayiana je me suis interposée. Seulement, au lieu de mourir, je suis entrée dans un état de catatonie. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus communiquer. J'étais comme morte mais je pouvais toujours voir et entendre. Je vous ai vu arriver Mikaël, Adrian et toi. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire que j'étais vivante ni même vous faire un signe. J'ai crié intérieurement quand je t'ai vu hors de toi en train de tuer, les uns après les autres les Alphas alliés à Cerbère et ceux qui tentaient de t'en empêcher. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Quand tout fut terminé, j'ai vu Ayiana pleurer à genoux comme si j'étais morte. Je me souviens de Laurion qui m'a fermé les paupières et après j'ai eut une période de noir complet. Ce n'est que quand j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux, un an plus tard, qu'on m'a raconté que Laurion avait su que je n'étais pas morte. Elle a fait ça pour ne pas que vous espériez. Pour ne pas que vous soyez troublés par mon sort en plein combat. Elle m'a confiée à l'un de ses amis qui m'a soignée jour après jour, le guérisseur Roton. Quand je me suis réveillée, la première chose que j'ai voulu faire a été de vous retrouver. Cependant je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour ça. Un soir, un homme étrange est arrivé pour dîner avec nous. Il a exposé sa vision des Alphas et il a dit que Laurion avait fait le mauvais choix. Cet homme s'appelait Mr Filean, un riche Moldu qui a fait des études pour le ministère Américain sur la coopération des sorciers et des Moldus et la gestion de crise en cas d'apparition de mages noirs. Selon lui les Alphas ne devaient pas être utilisés de cette façon. Les laisser devenir des mercenaires n'entraînerait que plus de violence et de conflits. Il pense que les Alphas doivent déployer leurs forces pour s'assurer que l'espèce humaine ne fassent plus la guerre. C'est pourquoi il a créé une alternative aux Alphas Atlantes, les Destiny. Il m'a demandé à en faire partie une fois que je serais rétablie et j'ai accepté. Je crois vraiment qu'on peut stopper toute cette violence si on combat ses partisans. On m'a confié le commandement de la première unité. Quand on m'a chargé cette mission, j'ai voulu laisser un signe qu'Ayianna et toi seriez les seuls à pouvoir reconnaître. Vous êtes ceux que je connais le mieux et je savais que vous avez une grande influence parmi les Alphas. Ces combats étaient uniquement dans le but de vous évaluer, le vrai but de cette mission était de délivrer notre message. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas réparer ce qui a été brisé mais je t'en supplie. Tu dois nous rejoindre ou quitter les Alphas d'Atlantis.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? répondit Evans, sarcastique.  
- Écoutes-moi, si j'ai représenté quelque chose pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre l'un d'entre vous.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des Alphas, quelque qu'ils soient, devraient se battre les uns contre les autres. On devrait tous s'unir pour battre Voldemort. Au lieu de ça vous détruisez des usines Moldus en tuant des personnes innocentes, rétorqua Harry.  
- Ces personnes ne sont pas innocentes. Leurs armes étaient destinées à attaquer les nôtres. Si on laisse les Moldus s'en mêler, ça va dégénérer. On a averti le gouvernement Anglais mais ils ne nous ont pas écouté. Les Destiny agiront partout où l'on menacera des vies qu'elles soient du monde de la sorcellerie ou bien des Moldus eux-mêmes. Nous nous chargerons également de Voldemort en temps voulu, répondit l'homme qu'il avait combattu dans la cheminée de l'usine.  
- Oh alors comme ça vous pensez vous en chargez tout seul, nous voilà sauvés, répondit Evans avec ironie.

Son intervention crispa les Destiny, ils n'attendaient qu'un mot d'elle pour l'attaquer.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Je ne te rejoindrais pas et tu le savais très bien en me le demandant, annonça Evans en regardant leur leader. Mon Escadron et moi allons continuer à nous battre contre Voldemort. Mettez-vous sur notre chemin et vous le regretterez.  
- Tu oses nous menacer alors que vous êtes en infériorité numérique, fit l'un des hommes.

Il était plutôt musclé mais ce qui frappa Harry est sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle semblait plutôt sérieuse.

- Pourtant si on ne t'avait pas poussé à temps tu serais déjà mort. Amy O'Brian, je te laisse en vie aujourd'hui par respect pour Sedna. Si tu continues sur cette voie on sera très bientôt obligés de s'affronter et tu sais parfaitement que je ne te ferais aucun cadeau.  
- Amy O'Brian… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu mon propre nom. C'est comme si on m'avait toujours appelé Morrigan. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu me nommes par mon nom complet, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Tout comme vous, on m'a donné un nom de code quand j'ai pris le commandement de mon équipe. Enfin je ne te cacherai pas que je m'attendais à cette réponse de ta part. Tu as toujours été le garçon le plus têtu que je connaisse. Tu te faisais mettre des raclées par des élèves plus vieux que toi sous prétexte qu'ils s'en prenaient à Ayiana ou moi. On a toujours été comme frères et sœurs jusqu'à cette stupide bataille. On veillait les uns sur les autres, Evans. Tu l'as peut être oublié mais moi pas. Ayiana et toi… vous êtes les personnes qui comptaient… non qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. Vous m'avez donné une famille en même temps que des amis. Je ne pourrais jamais me battre contre l'un d'entre vous…

- Morrigan, pesta l'autre fille du groupe  
- Je suis désolée fit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire d'excuse. Dis-moi Ev… Je veux dire Gémini, j'aimerais savoir comment va Sedna ?  
- Elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée ce qui t'est arrivé. Après ta pseudo-mort elle s'est renfermée et n'a plus parlé pendant plus d'un an. J'ai été obligé d'utiliser le langage des signes pour communiquer avec elle. Elle n'a plus sourit depuis ce jour, voilà comment elle va, tu lui as gâché sa vie, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle recula en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si cruel. Mais que t'es t-il arrivé pour être à ce point aussi insensible ?  
- Je suis devenu un Alpha, répondit-il simplement.

Il se retourna et fit signe à Harry que la discussion était terminée. Ils firent apparaître leurs planches quand Amy les interpella.

- Attends Gémini, j'aimerais parler à Harry un instant.  
- Alors comme ça tu sais qui il est ? répondit Evans en se retournant  
- Je t'observe depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Ca a été difficile de te suivre sans me faire repérer mais j'ai été à bonne école.

Evans secoua la tête et soupira.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, Voldemort sera bientôt au courant  
- Tu m'autorises à m'entretenir seule à seul avec lui ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules  
- Autoriser ? Potter n'a besoin d'aucune autorisation de ma part. Les Alphas sont libres. Il n'a à m'obéir que dans le cadre professionnel. S'il accepte de te parler, qu'il le fasse, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Harry hésita puis se tourna vers Amy.

- Je te remercie, viens marchons un peu, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

- Je suis désolée pour cette scène. Je… je savais que ça serait tendu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il me pardonnerait… dit-elle, songeuse.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Sa détresse l'aurait poussé à la réconforter, cependant elle restait le chef d'un groupe ennemi.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses deux choses pour moi si tu le veux bien. Je voudrais que tu transmettre mon message à Laurion afin qu'elle avertisse les autres Alphas de notre existence. Je sais qu'Evans ne le fera pas. Il a toujours voulu tout régler par lui-même. Enfin, si tu pouvais donner cette lettre à Sedna, ça serait gentil de ta part, fit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin scellé.  
- Je le ferai, répondit-il après l'avoir prit.

Amy paraissait être une personne vraiment douce et sensible. Cela l'étonnait qu'elle fasse partie des Alphas. Si elle connaissait Evans et Sedna depuis tout ce temps, elle devait faire partie des Omégas elle-aussi. Il avait accepté sa requête instinctivement mais il se promit de rester méfiant. Après tout, il se battrait peut être contre elle la prochaine fois.

- J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Je sais qu'Evans est ton chef donc ça va peut-être te paraître déplacer mais il faut que tu saches. Fais attention avec lui et ne le laisse jamais perdre le contrôle de lui-même.  
- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Harry, perplexe.  
- Evans en connait plus sur l'Occlumancie que tout les Alphas réunis. Il la pratique chaque jour à un niveau bien plus élevé que toi et moi pourrions le faire. Laurion lui impose ça depuis son plus jeune âge. Ca l'aide à se maîtriser. Quand il perd le contrôle de lui-même, il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin. Cela est arrivé quand il m'a cru morte et ça c'est très mal terminé. Il ne raisonne plus et ne cherche qu'à tuer. Il n'y a pas que le camp adversaire qui a eut à en pâtir. Sedna, Sig et Orion ont dut s'y mettre à trois pour l'arrêter et ils ne s'en sont pas sortis indemnes.

Harry se retourna en jetant un coup d'œil à son chef.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas tendre mais de là à s'en prendre aux Quatre…  
- Il devient un autre Evans quand ça arrive, il est impossible de le raisonner. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a valu son nom de code.

Harry acquiesça pour faire signe qu'il avait compris.

- Je ferai attention à lui, dit-il en comprenant bien qu'elle lui demandait de veiller sur Evans en même temps qu'elle le mettait en garde.

Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

- Fais aussi attention à toi. Voldemort n'est pas ton seul ennemi dehors. Ce monde est vraiment devenu invivable. C'est pour ça qu'on veut le changer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur groupe respectif en silence. Evans fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir.

- Gémini… sur ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Sache qu'être un Alpha n'est qu'une excuse à ta froideur. Je pense que tu as choisis la solution de facilité en prenant cette direction. Je te pensais plus fort.

Evans eu un sourire mauvais en se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai toujours été ainsi. La bataille d'Atlantis n'a fait que mettre en avant ce que j'étais vraiment. J'étais faible quand on s'est connus, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas.  
- Tu étais plus faible ou plus humain ?  
- Ce sont deux choses synonymes, il n'y aucune fierté à être humain. Tu es toujours aussi naïve. Ouvre les yeux, si le mal il existe, il est dans le cœur des hommes. Si tu veux lutter contre ça, il faudra tuer tous les humains jusqu'au dernier.  
- Je suis peut être naïve mais je crois encore que l'on peut réussir. C'est pour ça que je me bats. Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse d'enfance, dit-elle en montrant le symbole de l'infini.  
- Une promesse de gamin n'a aucune valeur dans un monde d'adultes. Mais dis-moi, c'est avec ceux là que tu comptes sauver le monde. A six contre deux, ils n'ont même pas réussi à nous battre. A contraire, on avait même l'avantage. Le niveau entre les deux sortes d'Alphas est donc si grand ?  
- Je vais te fermer ta grande gueule, pesta un des hommes de Amy.  
- Ca suffit, Minotaure, ne laisses pas cet Alpha t'atteindre, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Vraiment ? fit Evans.

D'un geste rapide, il fit un geste avec son bras dans le vide et agrippa une petite créature qui ressemblait à une sorte de phoque à plume. Visiblement, il avait la faculté de se rendre invisible et de voler. Evans le serra à la gorge sans se préoccuper de ses gémissements et le jeta au pied de son maitre.

- J'avais repéré ton Djinn depuis le début. Il était en train de nous analyser c'est ça ?  
- Nous analyser ? répéta Harry, surpris.  
- Les Djinns sont des créatures qui ont des facultés que n'ont pas les sorciers. Ils sont très sensibles à notre magie. Ils sont capables de la détecter et de l'analyser. Ils peuvent savoir qu'elle est la signature de chaque sort ce qui leur donne un avantage sur les sorciers.  
- C'est exact, on a analysé ton Escadron depuis le début. Vous ne pouvez plus nous surprendre, fit l'autre fille qui possédait elle aussi un Djinn.

Celui-ci ressemblait à un moineau boursoufflé.

- Oh vous pensez vraiment tous savoir sur nous, Analyse donc ceci, dit Evans en pointant le groupe avec sa baguette d'un geste rapide.

On entendit un bruit mais rien ne sortit de sa baguette, à peine une ondulation. Il y eut une exclamation un instant plus tard. La fille avec le Djinn venait de prendre conscience d'une coupure sur sa joue. La blessure était bénigne mais elle semblait abasourdie. Son Djinn gesticula frénétiquement autour d'elle.

- Sort inconnu. Concentration magique nulle, dit-il d'une voix criarde.

Evans sourit devant l'étonnement des personnes présentes.

- L'étude des sortilèges ne sert à rien car chaque combat est une improvisation. De plus, vos Djinns ne connaissent qu'une partie de ce qu'on appelle la magie. Si vos bestioles étaient infaillibles, comment Potter et moi aurions-nous pu vous blesser ?  
- Tu as raison, vous êtes tous les deux bien plus forts qu'on l'avait envisagé, fit Amy  
- Si on ne se fit qu'à mon niveau magique alors il y a des tas de gens plus forts que moi à commencer par Potter. Toutefois, notre capacité à concentrer la magie fluctue de manière trop importante pour être une donnée exploitable. Sigfried avait fait des recherches à ce sujet mais a abandonné car c'était une branche de la magie peu fiable. On ne peut pas se fier qu'à ça pour connaître l'issue d'un combat. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on trouve toujours plus fort que soi. Mais bon, tu le sais déjà. C'est une règle fondamentale qu'on nous a apprit à Atlantis.  
- On nous a aussi appris à respecter la vie et à la préserver. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que font les Alphas d'Atlantis. J'avais espéré…  
- N'espère pas. Les espoirs ne mènent à rien. Je ne compte que sur moi-même et tu devrais en faire autant, c'est la nature même d'un Alpha. Tu as pourtant raison sur un point. Depuis que le directeur à récupéré notre gestion, nous avons prit une mauvaise voix. Les Alphas ne sont pas faits pour se battre ensemble. Notre indépendance est notre force.  
- Je regrette sincèrement que tu penses ça. Sedna, toi et moi avions pourtant formé une équipe avant la formation des Escadrons. Non, c'était plus que ça, nous étions une fratrie. Tu passais ton temps veiller sur nous et nous protéger.  
- Mon passé n'a aucune incidence pour moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que de part notre nature, nous ferons une cible prioritaire pour les Destiny et inversement. Étant donné que tu connais mieux les Alphas que les autres, tu seras en charge de notre extermination. Quand ça arrivera, il y aura beaucoup de morts dans les deux camps. Alors un conseil, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu ferais bien d'oublier le passé.

Amy regarda Gémini avec une profonde tristesse. Elle semblait vraiment affectée par ses mots. Elle fit signe à son Escadron de partir et se retourna une dernière fois. Les larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

- Je suis désolée mais ma cause est plus importante que mes sentiments. Toi, tu ne regardes jamais plus loin que ta future mission. As-tu déjà envisagé ce que tu feras en quittant Atlantis ?  
- Je ne quitterai pas Atlantis. Je me ferai sans doute tuer dans les mois qui viennent, j'en suis conscient.  
- J'espère que tu te trompes, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de partir avec son Escadron.

Harry regarda Evans fixait Amy s'en aller, mais ne dit pas un mot. La personnalité très sombre de son chef le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas la même vision des choses et se demanda si cela ne poserait pas de problème en définitif. De plus, il prenait très au sérieux la mise en garde d'Amy. Evans était déjà l'une des personnes les plus dures qu'il connaisse. S'il avait vraiment ce jumeau maléfique dont elle avait parlé, il espérait ne jamais le rencontrer.


	25. Chapter 25

Correctrice : Catherine  
**  
**

**Chapitre 25 : AEGIS  
**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que les Destiny étaient partis mais Harry et Evans n'avaient pas bougé. Chacun vaquait à ses pensées. Evans se retourna et fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'ils se mettent en route. Des militaires accoururent vers eux, armes levées. Ils avaient sans doute assisté au combat. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait preuve d'une grande discrétion. Heureusement pour les Alphas, il ne restait qu'un petit groupe d'hommes pour surveiller l'usine. Evans eu aucun mal à leur effacer la mémoire en profitant de l'obscurité. Arrivé à sa moto, Harry s'apprêta à remettre son casque quand Evans se retourna vers lui.

- Il n'y a plus de risque de te faire repérer. Tu peux me suivre en volant, tu seras sans doute plus à l'aise, dit-il en pointant la poche d'Harry dans laquelle il avait mit sa planche de vol.

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais son chef enfila son casque et démarra sa moto. Harry miniaturisa son casque et fit apparaître son instrument de vol avant de se mettre en route derrière Evans. Harry sentit l'air frais s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et toutes ses inquiétudes s'estompèrent en quelques secondes. Toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mise en garde d'Amy. Il avait déjà remarqué que son chef avait un caractère changeant mais il ne l'imaginait pas en train de se battre avec Sedna et les autres.

Il fut coupé de sa réflexion en entendant la voix d'Haley dans son oreillette.

- Escadron Odyssée, vous m'entendez ? fit-elle d'une voix étouffée par les grésillements.

Apparemment les oreillettes avaient soufferts du combat mais elles continuaient à fonctionner malgré la mauvaise qualité d'écoute.

- Je t'entends mal Jansen, nos oreillettes ont souffert. Nous avons pris contact avec les inconnus. On fera notre rapport demain, nous rentrons. Gémini, terminé, répondit Evans  
- Message… prio.. Laurion. .. RU 127…  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Evans d'une voix sonore. Jansen, répète le message.  
- Laurion… code… RU… 127.  
- Entendue, Code RU 127 confirmé. A toute à l'heure.

Le grésillement dans l'oreillette d'Harry s'estompa pour laisser place au seul bruit de moteur de la moto.

- Potter, on change de destination, on se rend à Hastings. Silence radio jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé.  
- Compris, répondit simplement Harry en se demandant ce que Laurion voulait.

Ils filèrent dans la nuit et Harry était tellement pensif qu'il faillit perdre la moto des yeux plusieurs fois. Ils mirent une heure et demie pour arriver à destination. Peu avant d'arriver en ville, Evans demanda à Harry de grimper derrière lui pour passer inaperçu dans la ville. Ils traversèrent la ville et finirent par longer la mer jusqu'à une grande maison en périphérie. Evans stoppa le moteur en arrivant au pas de la porte. Harry mit pied à terre et retira son casque. Il put voir que la maison semblait ordinaire et bien entretenue. Elle était de grande taille, mais semblait servir de maison de compagne à en juger par les volets fermés et le gazon un peu trop haut.

Evans retira son casque à son tour et ouvrit la porte avec une clef se trouvant sur le même trousseau que celle de la moto. Harry le suivit en silence dans le noir. Ils arrivèrent, montèrent des escaliers et parvinrent dans une grande salle qui donnait sur un balcon derrière des baies vitrées. La lueur de la lune permit à Harry de détailler un peu plus la pièce. Elle semblait meublée de manière ordinaire, sans excès. Le sol était un parquet en bois vernis. Il semblait y avoir un mini bar dans le quart de la pièce. Un couloir menait à d'autres pièces en longeant la baie vitrée. Evans se dirigea vers le bar et ouvrit une porte en dessous du meuble avant de soupirer.

- Potter, tu peux descendre dans la cuisine pour aller nous chercher des verres. On doit éviter d'utiliser la magie dans cet endroit, dit-il en relevant la tête. Prends la deuxième pièce sur ta droite.  
- Ok, répondit Harry avant de redescendre.

Il trouva la pièce en glissant sa main sur le couloir pour trouver les portes cachées dans l'obscurité totale. Une fois dans la pièce, il vit que la cuisine était quant à elle suffisamment éclairée. L'aquarium qui servait de mur avait deux petites lumières donnant assez de lumière pour voir deviner l'agencement de la pièce. Il retrouva l'escalier plus facilement et monta sans bruit. Il balaya la salle du regard et vit qu'Evans s'était assis sur la balustrade du balcon. Il était tourné vers l'extérieur et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son retour. Il le rejoignit et entendit le bruit des vagues au loin. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte en arrivant mais la villa devait se situer à moins d'une centaine de mètres de la mer à en juger par la clarté du son.

Harry tendit les verres à Evans qui le remercia. Il prit une bouteille qu'il avait à ses pieds et les servit. Evans leva brièvement son verre vers Harry puis se mit à boire. Harry l'imita sans avoir demandé ce qu'il lui avait servi et il le regretta. Il failli tout recracher et toussant tellement cela lui brûlait la gorge et la langue. Evans eut un sourire moqueur en voyant sa réaction.

- Visiblement tu n'es pas habitué à l'alcool Potter, j'aurais pourtant dû me douter que tu étais plus un adepte du jus de citrouille, le taquina t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir alors que ses yeux étaient humides et qu'il continuait à tousser.

- Ça va je plaisante, va dans le bar, tu trouveras des sodas, fit Evans avec un petit sourire.

Harry se dirigea vers le bar et trouva ce qu'il cherchait après avoir ouvert deux placards. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le balcon et remarqua que toute trace d'humour avait quitté les traits d'Evans. Il semblait soudainement plus sombre.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit où nous étions ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.  
- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même. C'est un point de rendez vous fixé par Laurion. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette maison. En tout cas, tout est fait pour qu'elle ait l'apparence d'une simple villa Moldu. Il n'y a aucune trace de magie ici.  
- Pas très sécurisant…  
- Tu plaisantes Potter ? Cette maison est un lieu de repli de choix. Qui viendrait nous chercher ici ? Les Alphas connaissent tout un tas de sortilèges complexes pour protéger un lieu. Nos ennemis s'y attendent. L'absence de protection peut être la meilleure des protections.  
- Je vois… C'est risqué mais ça peut s'avérer payant. Mais dis moi, c'est quoi cet ordre de Laurion ?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, pas ici en tout cas. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps, alors tâches de profiter de ce moment de détente.

Harry acquiesça et s'installa à son tour sur la balustrade. Il vida le contenu de son verre et versa son soda. Un silence paisible s'installa avec la mer comme bruit de fond. Harry leva les yeux vers Evans et vit que celui-ci avait de nouveau son visage fermé et impassible. Il se souvint qu'Amy lui avait dit qu'il utilisait l'Occlumancie très souvent mais il se demandait pourquoi. Harry était bien incapable de faire de la Légilimancie donc il ne courrait pas de risque.

- C'est alors qu'un flash de lumière apparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'une ombre fonça sur eux. Il mit quelques secondes à découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un phénix. Il vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Evans avec légèreté.  
- Bonsoir toi, je te connais pas, fit Evans en lui caressant la tête.

Il vida le reste de son verre et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et après avoir agrippé tous deux une patte de l'oiseau, ils disparurent dans un éclair de flammes. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc autour de lui. Seul Evans et lui rompaient la monotonie de l'endroit.

- Qu'est ce que… fit Harry en regardant tout autour d'eux.  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle une salle blanche. Une pièce totalement neutre à l'abri de la magie et de tous les artifices Moldus. Essaies de lancer un sort pour voir, annonça Evans en se tournant vers lui.

Harry s'exécuta et lança un Expelliarmus en visant un endroit invisible devant lui. Il n'eut que l'écho de sa voix pour toute réponse à l'invocation de son sort.

- Il y a un gaz dans cette pièce qui retire tous nos pouvoirs magiques. Je crois qu'il est tiré de spores d'une plante montagneuse très rare. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te dire son nom. Non seulement il est imprononçable mais en plus je ne m'en souviens même pas, dit Evans avec un petit rire.  
- Il nous retire nos pouvoirs ? s'exclama Harry avec inquiétude.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que temporaire. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit un système infaillible. Je pense qu'en restant un moment ici, on arriverait à trouver le moyen de régler ce problème. Si c'était si infaillible on l'aurait déjà utilisé contre Voldemort.  
- Qui ça on ? demanda Harry.  
- Une minute, tu vas comprendre. Immatriculation ARL0956, Unité Oméga, nom de Code Gémini, fit il d'une voix sonore.  
- Signature vocale positive, veuillez poser procéder à la reconnaissance biométrique, répondit une voix féminine

C'est alors qu'une espèce de porte de lumière dorée se forma sur le mur. Evans mit sa main dessus et la lumière l'engloba un instant avant de disparaître. Il y eut un petit signal sonore est un pan du mur disparut pour laisser place à un couloir faiblement éclairé qui menait à un ascenseur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit quand ils arrivèrent à proximité et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Evans s'adossa les bras croisés.

- Tu sais, la minute est passée, fit Harry quelques secondes plus tard  
- Ah oui désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. J'ai fais un serment de non divulgation. Tant qu'on ne sera pas arrivés, je ne pourrai rien te dire. Ne t'en fais pas tu comprendras vite.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et fit un geste de la tête avant de s'adosser à son tour. La descente parut durer une éternité et il fit soulagé de voir enfin l'ascenseur se stabiliser. Evans lui fit signe de passer devant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Harry passa le pallier et fut étonné de se retrouver dans un croisement de plusieurs couloirs très larges qui fourmillaient de monde. Les murs reflétaient des paysages tropicaux agréables.

Cela rappelait le système de fenêtres magiques du ministère de la magie. Evans le poussa doucement pour l'inciter à avancer. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une douzaine de soldats Moldus qui se mirent au garde à vous à leur passage. Ce n'était pas un salut qu'Harry avait déjà put voir dans les films. Ils se raidirent et tendirent leur bras droit en avant, le coude plié, la main raide. Evans les imita et Harry fit de même avec un salut plutôt maladroit.

- C'est le salut réglementaire ici. Ca a été dur de réussir à établir une hiérarchie entre les sorciers et les Moldus. Nous sommes dans ce qu'ils appellent ici le centre Midgard. Le quartier général des forces de l'AEGIS. L'Alliance Européenne des Gouvernements Intercommunautaires Souverains. Pour résumer, la situation politique en Europe à sombré dans le chaos. Certains pays n'ont plus de leaders, que ce soit Moldus ou sorcier. Afin de résoudre cette crise, certains pays ont décidé de se réformer comme ce fut le cas en France. C'est grâce au soutien de la princesse et d'autres dirigeants forts que cette alliance à put naître. L'alliance est encore jeune et il existe encore de nombreux problèmes d'organisation. Certaines des races sont également ici pour représenter leur voix comme c'est le cas pour les centaures et les gobelins. Il y a des représentants pour chacune des races et leurs voix comptent autant que celles des humains. Avec l'avènement de Voldemort, plusieurs races ont demandé leurs indépendance en échange de leur aide. Seulement on ne devient pas autonome sans un minimum de préparation. Hors les évènements ont précipité les choses. De plus, il est plutôt dur pour ces races de faire confiance aux sorciers mais tout le monde fait réellement des efforts pour s'entendre.  
- C'est incroyable, fit Harry en laissant apparaître son étonnement.  
- On t'expliquera plus tard les détails mais tu dois savoir certaines choses. Tout d'abord, l'AEGIS est sous la présidence du ministre de la Scandinavie, Olaf Bergen. Il lui a fallu créer une hiérarchie provisoire et il a dû brasser les différences culturelles pour créer un système performant. Il faut savoir qu'une race n'est sous les ordres que ceux de sa race sauf exceptions. Toutefois il y a souvent des collaborations inter races. En ce qui concerne les Alphas, nous n'avons aucun statut officiel. Nous sommes considérés comme des mercenaires.  
- En gros, ils ne nous font pas confiance, résuma Harry  
- C'est exact, même s'ils ne le disent qu'à demi-mot.  
- Alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait là.  
- Pour être franc, les quatre ont déjà fait des missions pour l'AEGIS. Ils ont appris à compter sur nous. On a pas mal aidé le président grâce à nos expériences diverses. Par exemple, Orion a rédigé plus d'un tiers des articles du traité d'alliance. Sigfried et Sedna ont beaucoup œuvré pour réaliser des profils précis sur nos ennemis. De mon côté, j'ai fait part de mon expérience en stratégie. On se méfiait de nous mais quand ils ont vu les efforts qu'on faisait et avec le soutien de la princesse de France on nous a intégré. On n'a pas de grade au sein de l'AEGIS mais on nous a donné une petite idée de notre échelon pour nos missions pour l'alliance. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'équivalent du grade de Colonel. Kali serait commandant et vous capitaine. C'est pourquoi les soldats nous ont salué tout à l'heure.  
- Je vois, mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que c'était que ce code utilisé par Laurion.  
- Eh bien en fait…

Il s'interrompit en voyant un visage familier apparaître au croisement d'un nouveau couloir.

- Ah Gémini, James, contente de voir que vous êtes arrivés sans encombre. Laurion m'a envoyée vous chercher car une réunion importante est sur le point de commencer. Elle se déroule dans la salle de réunion quatre, dit Haley en les saluant avec le salut de l'AEGIS.

Elle portait également un uniforme différent de celui des Alphas. Elle portait une veste blanche et bleue avec un col relevé. Sur sa poitrine trônaient trois petites baguettes formant un triangle, fixées sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'écusson de l'Escadron d'Alpha sur sa manche gauche et celui de l'AEGIS sur la droite. Il s'agissait des étoiles européennes au centre desquelles étaient dessinées plusieurs mains des différentes races qui se joignaient. En dessous se trouvait un petit rectangle où apparaissait le drapeau de la Norvège, le pays d'origine d'Haley. Elle portait également un pantalon blanc et sa cape offerte par la princesse Française.

Harry et Evans la saluèrent et ils se mirent en route derrière elle.

- Cet endroit est vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais qu'ils ont toutes les dernières technologies Moldus ici ? Ils ont aussi toutes sortes de créatures que j'ai encore jamais vu.

Haley d'habitude de nature réservée paraissait vraiment excitée en leur racontant ces détails. Harry sourit en la voyant parler avec animation. C'est alors qu'il eut une sensation étrange et vit quelques instants plus tard qu'Evans venait de changer ses vêtements. Il avait maintenant une tenue quasiment identique à celle de son amie. Il se retourna et vit que son chef s'était également changé. En plus des trois baguettes, il avait deux autres décorations, une étoilé d'argent ainsi qu'un aigle d'or au dessus de celle-ci.

- J'ai rendu quelques services à l'AEGIS donc j'ai gagné en grade, se justifia Evans en haussant les épaules. Jansen, où sont les autres ?  
- Neville est avec des jumeaux de Transylvanie. Lucie est restée avec une ancienne amie à elle dans la zone de communication et Kali est avec Laurion.

Il hocha la tête et ils poursuivirent leur route. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte orange ou était gravé un quatre noir sur l'une d'entre elles. Haley entra la première, suivie des deux autres. Harry fut surpris par la grandeur de la pièce. Elle était toute en longueur et devait faire une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Elle n'était pas beaucoup meublée mais elle était équipée de technologie de pointe. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table pouvant accueillir une trentaine de personnes environ. Harry put voir des visages familiers en s'approchant. Il y avait Sedna et son escadron ainsi que Sigfried.

Un autre escadron d'Alpha était présent mais il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Depuis son arrivée, ils ne s'étaient à peine adressé la parole. Il était dirigé par une un garçon d'origine asiatique plutôt discret. Harry, Haley et Evans les saluèrent avec le salut d'AEGIS. Ils s'assirent et Harry regarda les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Debout à côté d'un rétroprojecteur se trouvait Orion et Laurion qui discutaient avec un homme barbu et grisonnant. Il y avait d'autres personnes assises à la table. Il y avait des jeunes et vétérans mais tous semblaient expérimentés.

- Des ennuis ? demanda Sig en voyant des blessures encore visibles sur le visage des deux Alphas.  
- Rien de sérieux, répondit Gémini en secouant la tête pour montrer qu'il ne souhait pas en dire plus.

Harry sut pourquoi. Amy avait été leur amie et il digérait encore mal la nouvelle bien qu'il le cache parfaitement. Quelques minutes plus tard et tout le monde vint s'asseoir à l'exception de l'homme grisonnant.

- Soyez tous les bienvenus. Je me présente pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais rencontré. Je suis le président de l'AEGIS, Olaf Bregden. J'ai demandé cette réunion afin de faire un bilan de la situation pour cette dernière semaine. Nous allons commencer par rappeler les informations que nous avons sur les troupes de Voldemort. Orion ?

Ce dernier se leva avec un dossier dans les mains. Il prit la télécommande que lui tendit Brengden et se plaça de manière à ce que tout le monde le voie, à côté d'un panneau blanc.

- Depuis son retour Voldemort nous a surpris plusieurs fois avec l'arrivée de nouvelles créatures dont les plus dangereuses sont pour la plupart humanoïdes. Voici la liste que nous avons pu établir grâce au regroupement d'informations, dit-il en leur distribuant des dossiers avec sa baguette.

Harry l'ouvrit et put découvrir certaines espèces qu'il connaissait pour les avoir combattues, comme le tigre à dent de sabre qui était ici nommé Smilodents. Toutefois, il ne connaissait pas la plupart d'entre elles. Voldemort n'avait vraiment pas chômé.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre cher ami s'est constitué un bestiaire varié. Nous avons pu relever plusieurs de leurs caractéristiques en se battant contre eux. Toutefois il nous reste des inconnus. Nous avons cinq spécimens encore à l'étude. Sujet numéro WM052, s'exclama t'il en appuyant sur la télécommande.

Le rétroprojecteur se mit en marche et fit apparaître ce qui semblait être une image satellite. Orion donna un coup de baguette pour l'agrandir. La photo était floue mais Harry reconnu immédiatement le village de Welligton. Il se vit ainsi que les Omégas.

- Gémini ici présent, s'est battu contre cette femme, fit-il en entourant de rouge la concernée sur la photo. Nous n'avons pas d'image plus claire la concernant aussi vous…

Soudain une forme apparut à ses côtés et le fit sursauter. La jeune femme qu'Evans avait combattue était là, en train de les regarder. Harry frissonna en voyant de nouveau son regard glacial les transpercer.

- Merci, Gémini, fit Orion après s'être ressaisit.

Harry se tourna vers son chef et vit que celui-ci avait sa baguette levée. Il avait de nouveau utilisé son sortilège d'illusion pour créer un hologramme. Orion s'éclaircit la voix pour récupérer l'attention de l'assemblée.

- Gémini, c'est toi qui l'a combattue, je pense que tes observations seront profitables.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Je vais tenter d'être le plus précis possible. Cette femme – à défaut de l'appeler autrement- a tout d'une humaine comme vous pouvez l'observer. Les proportions sont bonnes, seul son visage se différencie de nous. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle froideur dans son expression. Pour ce qui est de son niveau au combat, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'équivalent. Je me débrouille mais cette femme… J'ai été complètement dépassé. Elle a une force s'approchant de celle d'un géant. Elle a une science du combat incroyable et je ne parle même pas de sa résistance. Elle ne m'a lancé aucun sort et à résisté sans mal à tous les miens. Toutefois d'après ce qu'on a vu elle est capable d'utiliser une certaine forme de magie. Par exemple, on sait qu'elle peut voler sans le moindre problème. On en ignore encore beaucoup sur ce sujet mais je pense qu'elle dispose d'une magie défensive très puissante.  
- Si on vous écoute, on penserait qu'elle est invincible, remarqua un jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.  
- Je ne dirais pas ça, j'ai réussi à la blesser même si ce n'était que des égratignures. Ce que je peux affirmer maintenant c'est qu'il n'y a personne ici qui soit capable de lui faire face en duel.  
- Vous vous estimez donc supérieur à tout le monde ici.  
- Je ne suis pas prétentieux, je ne fais que révéler des faits répondit Gémini en haussant les épaules.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons faire très attention si nous la retrouvons sur un champ de bataille. Je conseillerais à l'AEGIS de battre en retraite ou tout du moins de ne pas l'affronter, même à plusieurs, dit Orion pour couper l'échange houleux.  
- Je prends note de vos recommandations, déclara le président en écrivant sur un parchemin. Poursuivez s'il vous plait.  
- Il existe aussi une espèce qui nous a paru particulièrement dangereuse. Il s'agit de ceux que l'on a nommés les Berserkers. À l'origine, ils sont des humains comme nous mais une fois qu'ils se font tuer, ils ont la désagréable habitude de se relever. Une fois… morts… ils sont plus forts, plus rapides et surtout ils sont en état de rage. On peut dire que les nouveaux Inferis de Voldemort sont redoutables. Cependant nous avons découvert plusieurs solutions pour nous en débarrasser. Ils sont toujours aussi sensibles au feu. Il est possible d'en venir à bout en les décapitant ou encore en leur transperçant le cœur. Ce qui est le plus inquiétant à leur sujet c'est leur nombre.  
- Ils ne sont pas si… commença le jeune qui les avait déjà interrompus.  
- Le troisième spécimen que l'on a pu voir concerne le sujet EL457. Il a l'apparence d'un serpent avec des écailles de dragon. Il a la possibilité de lancer des jets d'eau et de glace pour combattre. On pense qu'il s'agit d'un des Elementum.  
- Le dernier spécimen semble lié également à ce projet. On ne l'a jamais vu mais d'après les rumeurs, il s'agirait d'un sorcier capable de réaliser des sorts élémentaires d'une puissance encore jamais vue parmi les sorciers. Il a également utilisé une magie inconnue et est capable de contrôler ses créatures.  
- Je te remercie Orion, fit le président après avoir fini sa prise de notes.  
- J'ai une question. Enfin si je peux ? demanda Haley soudain plus timide quand l'attention fut tournée vers elle.

Orion acquiesça en lui faisant un sourire pour l'encourager.

- Je me demandais juste… D'après le livret que tu nous as distribué, le nombre de nouvelles créatures est très important. Même avec la meilleure équipe de scientifique spécialisée dans la génétique, il n'aurait jamais pu donner vie à plus d'une ou deux créatures. Je sais que le croisement des espèces demande actuellement des années de travail pour avoir un spécimen viable. Les sorciers ne s'y connaissent pas assez en génétique pour changer la donne. Je me demandais juste comment il avait pu créer tout ça en si peu de temps. Cette femme que Gémini a affronté… si elle avait eu des gênes de géant, elle aurait dû ressembler à Garuda, hors ce n'est pas le cas.

Orion se tourna vers Evans avec un petit sourire.

- Elle est brillante, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as prise dans ton équipe.

Evans acquiesça en se tournant vers elle.

- Ta remarque est pertinente Jansen. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu étudies ça de plus près. Nous avons plusieurs échantillons à analyser mais les scientifiques d'Aegis sont tous surchargés de travail.  
- Mais… je n'ai pas le matériel…  
- Fais une liste, je te fournirai tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Tout ? mais ça représente une somme…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'arrangerais pour tout t'obtenir.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte. Mais j'aimerais que…  
- Londubat se joindra à toi. Il n'est pas spécialiste dans le domaine de la génétique mais il a une bonne logique et il sait utiliser un microscope.

Haley acquiesça un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, si personne n'a rien à ajouter cette réunion est maintenant… fit le président  
- Une petite minute, monsieur, j'ai des nouvelles concernant l'attaque de l'usine aéronautique de Londres, dit Evans.  
- Quoi ? déjà ? mais l'AEGIS vient à peine d'envoyer une équipe là-bas.  
- J'ai pensé que c'était suffisamment important pour envoyer une petite équipe là-bas. Bref, à notre arrivée on a pu découvrir une sorte de signature magique.  
- Le huit ? fit le jeune homme qui les avait coupés pendant la réunion.  
- Sauf que ce n'était pas un huit, il s'agissait du symbole de l'infini. Une sorte de signature. Quoi qu'il en soit, nos analyses ont permis de montrer qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de cinq à sept sorciers. Nous en avons eu la confirmation ce soir.  
- Quoi ? ils se sont montrés ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda le président  
- Ce symbole était en fait une invitation, monsieur. J'ai juste fais en sorte qu'ils voient qu'on avait compris leur message. Ils se sont montrés à la tombée de la nuit et nous ont attaqué sans sommation. Nous avons réussi à résister malgré tout. Bien qu'ils aient le niveau des Alphas et soient bien organisés mais manque encore d'expérience contrairement à Menier et moi.  
- Vous n'étiez que deux ? contre sept ? ils ne devaient pas être très forts, fit une personne d'une quarantaine d'années.  
- Vous vous trompez, on a eu beaucoup de mal. Ils possèdent des sorts puissants et combattent en groupe bien mieux que les Mangemorts peuvent le faire, fit Harry en se levant de mauvaise humeur.  
- Vous avez survécu, à deux contre sept, ça suffit à illustrer mes propos, rétorqua l'homme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Evans lui fit signe de s'asseoir, l'invitant à ne pas poursuivre cet échange.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette attaque n'avait pour but que de nous jauger. Ils ont stoppé les combats et demandé à discuter peu de temps après. On a pu découvrir par leur leader qu'ils étaient une autre sorte d'Alphas. Ils se font appeler les Destiny. Leur but est de s'assurer de stopper tous ceux qui auraient un comportement belliqueux. Ils suivent les idéaux d'un Américain du nom de Filean. Ils semblent y avoir de nombreuses personnes à son service. L'Escadron que nous avons rencontré était sous les ordres d'une ancienne Oméga. Elle a pour nom Amy O'Brian.

Il régna soudainement un grand silence dans la salle.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de s'entendre avec eux. Toutefois je ne peux que recommander une extrême prudence. Leur action à Londres montre à quel point ils sont dangereux. Aussi je les classifierais comme des ennemis et en ce qui me concerne, je les attaquerais à vue, conclut Evans avant d'aller se rasseoir.  
- Amy… Mais elle… fit Orion choqué.  
- Elle est vivante ? s'exclama Sig abasourdit.  
- Vous croyez peut-être que je l'affirmerais si je n'en étais pas sûr, dit Evans froidement.

Harry regarda les Quatre, mal à l'aise. Orion et Sig semblaient abasourdis. Sedna et Gémini, eux, ne laissaient rien paraître. La jeune fille était juste encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Très bien, nous discuterons de ça plus tard. La réunion est terminée, fit le président avant de se lever.

Tous le monde sortit à tour de rôle. Gémini fit signe à Harry et Haley de sortir à leur tour et l'escadron de Sedna comprit de lui-même que ça les concernait aussi. Harry se leva et hésita un moment puis fit demi tour et posa le parchemin d'Amy devant Sedna avant de partir sans attendre un mot de sa part. Il comprenait leur besoin de se retrouver entre eux.


	26. Chapter 26

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 26 : Réorganisation  
**

Harry et Haley attendirent en silence à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle de réunion. Ils durent attendre vingt minutes avant que le premier Oméga sorte. Il s'agissait de Sig suivit de près par Evans. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent et se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de partir dans des directions opposées. Avant de disparaître derrière le mur du couloir, Evans fit un signe de main à ses Alphas pour qu'ils le suivent.

Tous deux se mirent à courir pour le rattraper. En chemin, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte de la salle de réunion. Visiblement Orion et Sedna avaient l'intention de ne pas ressortir tout de suite. Evans les conduisit jusqu'à une cantine. Ils allèrent se servir en silence, profitant du peu de personnes présentes. Toutefois au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à une table du réfectoire il se dirigea vers les couloirs et s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard pour rentrer dans une nouvelle pièce.

Harry et Haley entrèrent à leur tour et furent surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau. Il était de grandeur raisonnable et l'absence de meuble et d'étagère lui donnait encore plus de place. Evans fit apparaître des chaises après avoir posé son plateau sur le bureau et les invita à s'asseoir. Il donna un coup de baguette pour refermer la porte et alla s'installer derrière le bureau.

- Vous mangez sur ce bureau, le propriétaire ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, dit Evans en les voyant hésiter.  
- C'est ton bureau ? demanda Haley en détaillant la pièce des yeux.  
- Exact, en tant que chef militaire, j'ai droit à quelques privilèges, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement il s'en moquait bien.

- J'ai tout de suite deviné, il n'y a aucun objet personnel dans la pièce, fit-elle à voix basse.  
- Mangez, les autres nous rejoindrons sans doute plus tard, s'exclama Evans avant d'entamer son repas.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence où seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire au sujet de… commença Harry  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Potter, c'est quelque chose qui ne regarde que les Omégas, trancha son chef.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je me disais aussi… Si Haley et Neville se chargent d'études biologiques, qu'est ce qu'on fera nous ? Je veux dire, le reste de l'Escadron ?  
- Je voulais attendre que tout le monde soit là pour vous en parler mais autant le faire maintenant. Tout d'abord je tiens à te féliciter Jansen, ton raisonnement a été très pertinent et va nous faire avancer. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps pensé que je m'étais trompé, que tu n'étais pas faites pour être une Alpha. J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas assez forte, que tu n'allais pas rester. Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort. Tu apportes beaucoup à cet Escadron à ta manière.  
- Merci Gémini, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
- Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs. Maintenant je compte sur toi pour cette étude. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Tu ne seras pas limitée par le matériel, je te fournirai tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Mais ça va coûter…  
- J'ai un petit paquet d'or, et puis on peut aussi l'emprunter, je suis sûr que Ramirez aimera ça.  
- Oh…oh, fit Haley en comprenant son allusion.  
- Potter, tu es chargé de toute la recherche des Horcruxes. Toutes les informations te seront directement adressées. Tu pourras faire appel à n'importe quel membre de l'Escadron pour t'aider de même qu'Hermione. J'ai d'autres projets en ce qui concerne Ramirez mais il est encore trop tôt pour en parler. Kali s'occupera de la sécurité et de notre couverture au sein d'Atlantis et sera à votre disposition pour vos demandes. Ah, au fait Potter, tu montes en grade. Te voilà mon adjoint au même titre que Kali. Ce sera plus simple pour l'organisation de tes missions et te donnera plus d'autorité dans l'AEGIS.  
- Mais… toute cette réorganisation… Ca te décharge de plusieurs de tes fonctions, fit Harry, songeur  
- C'est une bonne remarque. Il n'y a pas que Voldemort qui a des projets, c'est aussi le cas de l'AEGIS. Le président nous a demandé notre avis sur le meilleur moyen de contrer l'avance de Voldemort. J'ai dû réaliser un dossier stratégique avec les Omégas et il en est ressorti un projet qui va se mettre en place. Orion et moi l'avons baptisé Vendetta. Il est relativement complexe dans sa forme mais pour résumer, il s'agit d'harceler les forces de Voldemort à défaut de mener une grande bataille. Nous allons agir par escarmouche. Nous frapperons fort et pas surprise avant de nous retirer avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'organiser leur défense. Toutefois nous mènerons des attaques de grande envergure afin de brouiller les pistes. Les Omégas seront en première ligne pour ces missions. Étant donné les risques très importants, Laurion nous a demandé de rédiger nos testaments dans le pire des cas. Je vous suggère d'en faire autant. Ce n'est pas une question de pessimisme, cela doit juste être fait. Quand je ne serai pas en mission, je m'entraînerai avec toi Potter. Tu as bien progressé depuis ton arrivée et je pense que ça nous fera progresser tous les deux. Je t'apprendrai quelques techniques de combat à l'épée en complément des cours de Laurion. Tu es un bon magicien mais tu dois apprendre à te défendre sur une courte distance. Bien sûr, les autres membres de l'Escadron seront les bienvenues s'ils veulent faire de l'exercice, fit Evans en se tournant vers Haley.  
- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les combats, mais je préférerais quand même que tu en apprennes plus car il y a des missions qui nécessiterons que tu te battes, soit en certaine. De plus, la tension va être encore plus lourde au sein d'Atlantis quand notre cher directeur aura recruté ses Alphas.  
- Je comprends…  
- Une dernière chose, il vous faudra prêter un serment de non divulgation avant de quitter Midgard. Toutefois, même si vous êtes au QG de l'AEGIS vous êtes exclusivement sous mes ordres ou a défaut ceux de Kali ou Potter. Quoi qu'on vous dise, cela reste une chose immuable.

Les deux Alphas acquiescèrent.

- Cela ne sert à rien pour nous de rester plus longtemps, quand les autres nous auront rejoint, nous rentrerons au sanctuaire. Potter, si tu as encore des questions ou des requêtes concernant ta mission, on en parlera demain. Je quitterai Atlantis à peu près en même temps que vous. J'en profiterai pour te donner mes derniers conseils en matière d'occlumancie.  
- Entendu, répondit-il simplement.

Les événements de la journée avaient totalement éclipsé l'imminence de sa mission. Il ressentait maintenant le stress l'envahir. Il allait réaliser sa première véritable mission en tant que chef. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves en terrain ennemi et il n'y aurait personne pour rattraper ses erreurs. Il se promit de bien réfléchir de nouveau à toutes les alternatives bien qu'il ait déjà passé des heures à le faire.

Harry se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin après une nuit agitée. Il prit son petit déjeuner les yeux à peine ouverts. Evans sortit de sa chambre à son tour, frais et en tenue.

- À ta tête on dirait que tu t'es bien reposé, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- J'ai dû faire la mission de ce soir au moins une bonne centaine de fois dans ma tête, râla Harry.  
- Eh bien comme ça tu seras prêt. Finis de prendre ton repas et rejoins moi dehors, on va s'entraîner en plein air. On n'utilisera que des sortilèges de paralysie afin de ne pas se blesser avant nos missions respectives. On s'entraînera jusqu'à ce midi et ensuite je finirai de t'orienter en Occlumancie. On se retrouve à la jetée.

Evans sortit en même temps que Lucie entra dans la salle, suivie de près par Haley.

- Toujours aussi distant notre cher chef, déclara Lucie en regardant la porte.  
- On doit aller s'entraîner, il est partit devant, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
- Je me demande comment il fait. Quand nous sommes rentrés de Midgard on a pas mal discuté des fournitures dont j'allais avoir besoin. On a dû finir de boucler le dossier vers les trois heures du matin. Il m'a envoyé aller me coucher alors que lui continuait à travailler. Je tiens à peine debout et lui il est assez en forme pour s'entraîner.  
- Il ne doit pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, les exercices d'Occlumancie qu'il m'a apprit sont assez reposants, expliqua Harry  
- Peut être, en tout cas je l'envie, fit Haley en s'étirant. Sinon comment vous sentez vous pour ce soir ?  
- Stressé, répondit Harry.  
- Excitée, fit Lucie en même temps que lui.

Haley rit en voyant leur différence de point de vue. Harry finit son petit déjeuner et salua les filles. Il alla rejoindre Evans à la jetée. Les couloirs de l'université étaient encore vides à cette heure et c'est comme ça qu'il les appréciait. Il régnait une impression de confort qu'il ne ressentait pas avec la foule. Le bruit de l'eau, l'odeur des plantes, les petits animaux qui avaient échappé à la vigilance de leur propriétaire et qui profitaient de leurs liberté… Tous ces petits détails lui permettaient de se détendre.

Evans était en train de s'échauffer en faisant des mouvements lents avec une épée aux proportions étonnantes. La lame devait faire le double de la largeur normale. Elle faisait au moins trente centimètres de large et était longue d'au moins un mètre cinquante.

- Jolie épée, s'exclama Harry en s'approchant.  
- Celle-ci était en effet dotée d'une garde en argent représentant deux ailes d'aigle. La lame n'avait aucun défaut et elle était d'une finesse remarquable.  
- Je l'ai commandé au Gobelin Morjin en revenant de Poudlard. C'est sans doute l'un des meilleurs forgerons d'Europe. Il est très exigent envers lui-même et ne veut livrer à ses clients que des objets exceptionnels. Etant donné mes exigences, ça lui a prit du temps pour trouver les meilleurs matériaux. Il a dû créer un nouvel alliage pour la lame et a eu du mal à trouver de l'argent pur pour la garde et le tissu du poignet est en crin de licorne pour une meilleure adhérence. Le pommeau arrondit contient un diamant bleu qui a des propriétés magiques pour augmenter la résistance de l'épée. On peut dire qu'elle m'a coûté une montagne de Gallions, soupira Evans  
- Pourquoi cet épée ? tu en as déjà une non ?  
- J'utilisais deux épées en fait. L'épée des Alphas est une épée banale qui peut dépanner. Celle que je fais apparaître en transformant ma baguette a le mérite de pouvoir lancer des sorts. Chacune est suffisante face aux humains et à la plupart des créatures mais pas aux rejetons de Walhalla. Garuda n'a quasiment pas été affecté par mes attaques tandis que cette fille n'a même pas eut de recul lors de mes coups. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'une épée légère. C'est pourquoi Morjin a forgé Ragnarok.  
- Ragnarok? il l'a baptisée?  
- Il baptise toutes ses œuvres. Pour lui c'est une arme parfaite…  
- Et pour toi?  
- Cette épée apporte une force de frappe considérable contre les ennemis lourds comme les dragons ou les géants. Toutefois elle possède un défaut majeur c'est son poids. Elle doit faire une bonne vingtaine de kilos. Pas très pratique pour des attaques rapides. Pour l'instant, elle est plus un handicap qu'autre chose. Sans mobilité, je ne peux rien faire sans compter qu'elle me déséquilibre à chaque mouvement. Mais bon, assez parlé, tu es prêt ? demanda-t- il en rengainant son épée dans son fourreau dans son dos.  
- Autant qu'on peut l'être, répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette.  
- Très bien, voilà les règles à suivre. On utilise que des sortilèges mineurs afin de ne pas se blesser. Aucune contrainte d'espace, on a toute la Terre comme terrain de jeu, ça te va?

Harry hocha la tête et se mit en garde pendant qu'Evans sortait à son tour sa baguette. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder avant que Gemini face le premier mouvement. Il lança un sortilège d'aveuglement et tout de suite après un Treseria de Stupéfix. Harry détourna le regard mais sentit les sorts arriver. Il lança un sortilège d'explosion sur le sol devant lui. Les trois sorts se brisèrent contre les pierres soulevées par le souffle du sort. Il contre-attaqua en utilisant son Grandia Expelliarmus vers la lumière que projetait toujours Evans. Le sort fila rapidement et transperça la lumière. Harry put découvrir qu'Evans n'était plus derrière.

Il sentit le souffle d'un sort derrière et plongea sur le sol et se pencha sur le côté pour lancer plusieurs sorts à l'aveuglette pour empêcher la poursuite de l'attaque. Evans lança son armada et l'un des sorts d'Harry se retrouva happé par cette attaque. Harry bougea rapidement mais les sorts se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Il lança un Protego mais bien qu'à l'abri, il commença à reculer. Il fit apparaître sa planche de vol monta dessus avant de prendre son envol. L'attaque continua mais Harry esquiva sans problème, ses années de Quidditch lui avaient appris à éviter les Cognards.

Il fit demi-tour et piqua sur Evans. Ce dernier stoppa son attaque et l'observa. Harry lança plusieurs sorts mais Evans les esquiva grâce à sa mobilité. La vitesse de vol était un handicap pour la précision des sorts de Harry et Evans n'était pas n'importe qui. Toutefois ce dernier fut surpris quand plusieurs sorts s'écrasèrent juste devant lui, provoquant un amas de poussière. Harry en profita et lança un Tréséria tout en continuant à avancer. Evans apparut soudainement hors de la poussière et esquiva les sorts grâce à son mouvement.

Il avait aussi sa planche de vol à ses pieds et Harry dévia de sa course pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il passa à côté et monta en chandelle en frôlant le mur d'un des bâtiment. Il se redressa et son ascension fut pratiquement verticale. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit qu'Evans l'avait prit en chasse. Il lui lança un sort mauve mais les réflexes d'Harry lui permirent de bouger à temps pour l'éviter. À sa surprise, le sort le dépassa et explosa un mètre plus loin. Le souffle fut peu puissant mais suffit à le dévier de sa trajectoire. Evans en profita pour lancer un Treseria.

Harry donna toute sa vitesse tout en sachant que cela aller rendre difficile les changements de trajectoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit qu'il avait réussit à maintenir la distance avec les trois sorts. Ces derniers avaient pris une trajectoire oblique mais pouvaient toujours le toucher. Il décida de piquer pour s'en débarrasser. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ces derniers suivirent sa trajectoire. Il ralentit un peu et fonça vers la tour d'administration. Il la frôla et entendit un bang sonore suivit d'un flash, ce qui signifiait qu'il venait de se débarrasser d'au moins un des sorts. Il continua sa descente et se dirigea vers la mer.

Il lança un sortilège d'explosion sur la surface une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de celle-ci. La grosse éclaboussure qu'il créa sur son sillage parvint à faire disparaître les deux derniers sorts. C'est alors qu'Evans arriva face à lui et lança son Armada. Harry fit de même et les deux Alphas eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber avec le souffle des sorts qui se percutaient et les changements de direction incessants pour ne pas être touché. Harry se décala et vit Evans faire un écart un peu trop important et en profita. Il lança un Trésaria à seulement deux mètres de lui. Evans fit un roulade du paresseux et se laissa tomber à l'eau pour ne pas se prendre les sorts.

Harry fut surpris par ce choix. Il décida de remonter un peu et d'attendre qu'il remonte pour l'attaquer. Cependant après une minute d'attente, il se rendit compte qu'Evans ne remontait pas. Il décrivit des cercles autour de la zone en plissant les yeux pour tenter de découvrir une silhouette émerger mais ne trouva rien. Soudain plusieurs sorts jaillirent de plusieurs côtés à la fois. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine qui prirent la direction des cieux en entourant Harry comme dans un cercle quasi parfait. Les sorts changèrent de trajectoire et foncèrent sur lui en arrivant à son altitude. Harry tournoya sur lui-même avec la rapidité que lui permettait sa planche et lança un Armada. Les sorts se percutèrent avec violence créant une fumée opaque.

Se sentant soudain menacé par son manque de visibilité, il décida de prendre de la hauteur pour mettre de la distance entre Evans et lui. Il monta d'à peine un mètre qu'Evans apparut au dessus de lui et lui lança un sort puissant qui le projeta en arrière. Il fila dans le ciel à grande vitesse. Il tenta de se rétablir mais le sortilège d'entrave bloquait encore ses mouvements. Il allait s'écraser sur le sol quand il parvint à stopper sa chute à quelques mètres du sol. Il descendit et fit disparaître sa planche et se réceptionna sur le sable. Il était épuisé et tenta de reprendre son souffle. La succession de sorts qu'il avait dût lancer avait drainé peu à peu ses forces.

Il vit Evans foncer sur lui avant son balai et il lança plusieurs sorts pour l'arrêter. Le manque de maniabilité quand on va aussi vite allait lui être fatal. Cependant les sorts le traversèrent sans le toucher puis son corps disparut. Harry se rendit compte de son erreur, il s'agissait du sort d'illusion d'Evans. Il sentit un mouvement et lança un sort sur le côté. Evans l'esquiva de justesse en se baissant. Harry commença par lancer plusieurs sorts consécutifs, profitant que la garde de son adversaire soit baissée.

Evans transforma son baguette en épée et donna un coup rapide sur le premier sort qu'il dévia sans problème. Il fit des geste d'une grande rapidité et évita les quatre autres éclairs de stupéfixion de la même façon. Harry augmenta la fréquence de ses sorts jusqu'à lancer à nouveau son Armada. Evans se protégea derrière son épée qu'il pointa en direction de Harry. Durant l'attaque, il lança un Grandia Expelliarmus entre deux sorts banals ce qui surprit Evans qui fut désarmé. Harry eut un sourire de satisfaction en voyant la réussite de sa ruse. Il n'avait plus rien pour éviter les autres sorts qui s'abattaient déjà sur lui. Evans sourit à son tour et se protégea en se tenant droit et plaça son bras droit devant sa poitrine.

Les sorts plurent sur lui mais aucun d'eux ne semblait faire effet. Harry pesta intérieurement en songeant qu'il avait oublié que son chef portait maintenant un gantelet de protection. Il ne s'en souvint que lorsque les éclairs de stupéfixion finirent par déchirer sa tenue. Il remarqua cependant que même si ces sorts ne touchaient pas Evans, ce dernier ne cessait de reculer. Les deux sorciers faiblissaient chacun de leur côté. Harry opta pour continuer son sort en espérant qu'il lâche avant lui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait plus la force de se défendre en cas de contre-attaque.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son sort et l'Armada gagna en force et en vitesse. Sa baguette semblait brûler sous son activité incessante. Evans était entouré de lumière tellement la fréquence des sorts était élevée. Harry parvenait toutefois à voir son visage, crispé sous la concentration. Après quelques minutes, il baissa la tête et Harry crut qu'il allait céder. Il releva soudainement son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Harry eut un choc en voyant que ces derniers étaient passés du bleu ciel au bleu marine. Il crut tout d'abord à effet d'optique mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en avoir confirmation.

Il venait de se retrouver à la place d'Evans et inversement. Il se prit tous ses sorts de Stupéfixion avant même de se remettre de sa surprise. Il tomba à la renverse sans pouvoir contrôler sa chute. La quantité de sorts qu'il avait reçu avait rendu tout son corps très douloureux, c'était comme si chaque muscle était en feu. Une minute plus tard, il ressentit comme un apaisement et ne ressentit plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Evans penché sur lui en train de pratiquer un sort. Des ondes de lumière bleue s'échappaient de sa baguette et à chaque fois que l'une d'elle touchait son corps, il se sentait soulagé.

- Je crois que ça devrait aller maintenant, dit-il en tendant une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'était… Comment as-tu fais ça? pesta ce dernier en se relevant.  
- Pour être franc avec toi, je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je réussis ce sort. Je travaille dessus depuis plus de cinq ans et je ne suis jamais arrivé à un résultat convenable. Je cherchais une solution pour contre attaquer et c'est l'un des rares sorts sans baguette que je me suis entraîné à faire. Le Palatium permet d'échanger de place avec une autre personne. C'est comme un Transplanage pour prendre la place de l'autre pour te donner une image.  
- Le Palatium… C'est un sort incroyable, fit Harry, admiratif. Je n'ai quasiment rien sentit à part un léger malaise lors de la substitution.  
- C'est qu'il reste perfectible alors.

Harry regarda attentivement les yeux d'Evans et vit que ces derniers avaient bien leur couleur habituelle. Il se demanda si c'était un effet d'optique où si cet assombrissement était bien réel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Evans en voyant qu'il le fixait.  
- Rien, la fatigue, répondit Harry en détournant les yeux  
- Même fatigué, je ne pensais pas que ton niveau ait à ce point augmenté. Tu parviens à me tenir tête sans problème maintenant.  
- Tu ne te battais pas réellement… Tu aurais cherché à te battre au corps à corps je n'aurais pas tenu cinq minutes. Ta maîtrise des sorts est plus poussée que la mienne. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de diriger un sort après l'avoir lancé ou même de le faire exploser comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure.  
- C'est pourquoi je te les ai montrés. Il faut que tu te donnes le temps de progresser Potter. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à faire tout ça en quelques semaines tout au plus. Tu as une grande capacité d'assimilation. Tu te plaignais de ne pas être un bon Occlumens et pourtant pendant tout notre duel je n'ai pas réussi à lire en toi pour prévoir tes attaques. Tu utilises l'Occlumancie inconsciemment maintenant.  
- C'est grâce…  
- À toi. Je ne fais que t'orienter. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine mais chacun a ses moyens pour protéger son esprit. C'est donc un coup de chance que ma méthode soit proche de la tienne. Je pense que ça suffira pour cet entraînement matinal. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ta mission. Je vais te donner…  
- Evans, James, ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas discret, résonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et virent Hermione arrivait en compagnie de Lucie.

- Vous vous êtes fais remarquer, vous aviez quelques dizaines de spectateurs dans la bibliothèque, raconta Lucie.  
- Pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ? interrogea Harry  
- Hermione voulait voir Evans, répondit Lucie en se tournant vers la concernée.  
- Je voulais te dire que j'ai trouvé quelque chose en ce qui concerne nos recherches.  
- Montre moi ça, répondit Evans avec vigueur en lui faisant signe de marcher un peu plus loin.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer tous les deux ? demanda Lucie en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Je ne sais pas… Gémini a toujours agit de son côté. S'il a besoin d'Hermione, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il fait des recherches sur quelque chose.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- L'éclat dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle l'a toujours quand elle découvre quelque chose d'intéressant.  
- Tu as l'air de vraiment bien la connaître pour percevoir ça

Harry hocha les épaules avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Evans et Hermione. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion animée et Hermione lui montra un parchemin et lui désigna quelque chose avec sa baguette. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les deux Alphas. Evans sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Harry.

- Je suis désolé, je dois partir plus tôt que prévu. J'avais mis sur papier la suite de ton entraînement à l'Occlumancie, au cas où j'aurais eu à partir précipitamment.

Harry s'en saisit et regarda alternativement Evans et Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien qui ne concerne l'Escadron. Je dois juste m'absenter. Soyez prudent tous les deux, répondit Evans avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la jetée.

Les trois le regardèrent partir avant qu'Harry et Lucie se tournent vers elle.

- Désolée, j'ai promis que ça resterais entre nous, répondit elle avec une moue d'excuse.  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, allez viens, on va discuter de notre mission de ce soir, fit Lucie en agrippant Harry.  
- Hermione, tu peux te joindre à nous? Ça concerne quelque chose que tu connais bien et tu vas sûrement nous trouver des choses qu'on a oubliées, fit Harry.  
- Euh… Je devais voir Ron… Il est encore fâché que je passe trop de temps avec vous… Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis faite prendre…  
- Je vois… fit Harry, déçu.  
- Il veut déposer sa candidature pour faire partie d'un des trois nouveaux escadrons, raconta-t-elle. Il voit ça comme une reconnaissance, un prestige. Il ne pense pas aux risques que ça représente.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il risque beaucoup plus que l'année dernière, rétorqua Harry. Laisse le faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie.  
- Mais…  
- On est en guerre Hermione, peu importe ce qu'on fait, il y a des risques. C'est plutôt courageux de sa part de vouloir se battre. Maintenant excuse nous, la mission de ce soir est vraiment importante, on doit être prêts.  
- Je vous accompagne. Si c'est vraiment important, je peux peut être vous aider si ça concerne ce à quoi je pense. Tant pis pour mon retard, il y a des choses plus importantes, dit-elle pour se convaincre elle-même.  
- Allons-y, j'ai hâte d'y être, fit Lucie avec un grand sourire.


	27. Chapter 27

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 27 : Le manoir Malefoy**

Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le départ pour la première mission d'Harry en tant que responsable. Ils attendaient tous dans le salon du sanctuaire car Evans les avait convoqué pour les dernières instructions. Il était resté enfermé dans sa salle depuis la fin de son entraînement avec Harry. Celui-ci se gratta la barbe, encore peu habitué à celle-ci. Il était devenu méconnaissable avec sa barbe et ses lentilles lui donnant un regard azuré. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il les avait presque aussi longs qu'Evans. Lucie aussi avait ébloui tout le monde.

Son changement d'apparence grâce à des artifices Moldus était saisissant et elle portant une magnifique robe de soirée. Les cheveux courts lui allaient bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait craint et finalement elle était satisfaite d'elle. Evans descendit alors les escaliers dans sa tenue d'Alpha. Il portait sa baguette à sa ceinture, son gantelet et sa grande épée dans le dos. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait bouger avec une telle aisance en portant cette charge.

Les instructions pour ce soir sont les suivantes. Deux missions simultanées concernent notre Escadron. Mission AE5B02, Potter et Ramirez partent dans vingt minutes pour le Wiltshire. Leur mission a pour objet la capture où la destruction de l'Horcruxe identifié comme le pendentif de Serpentard. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois au cou du Mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange. Je recommande vivement de ne rien faire plutôt qu'ils ne repèrent l'intérêt que vous portez à l'Horcruxe. Voldemort pourrait devenir méfiant et cacher les autres de manière à ce qu'on ne les retrouve pas. Potter sera responsable de mission étant donné son grade. Vous ferez des rapports si vous en avez la possibilité dès qu'il se passera quelque chose de significatif. Les oreillettes seront votre seul soutien avec vos baguettes. Kali sera votre contact. Mission AE5B03, Dans le cadre du projet Vendetta, les quatre Omégas seront déployés sur différents objectifs clefs. Mon contact sera Jansen. Londubat sera celui de Sig. Tsang de l'Escadron Glacius sera le contact de Sedna et Leroy de la garde Royale sera celui de Gémini. Vous opérerez sur l'île des Alphas pour plus de discrétion. Les observateurs, vous prenez un portoloin tout de suite, il vous amènera sur la place du village. On vous a réservé un local avec tout ce que tu as demandé Jansen. Vous serez l'équipe O.

- Pendant que j'y suis, j'aimerais vous donner quelque chose, à tous les trois, fit Haley en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle en ressortit trois objets. Elle tenait dans sa main une barrette, une broche représentant un serpent en argent ainsi qu'un ordinateur de poche.

- Il y a des balises GPS à l'épreuve des ondes magiques dans chacun de ces objets. Cela nous permettra de suivre vos déplacements.  
- GPS ? interrogea Neville  
- Je t'expliquerai, répondit Haley. Gémini, fais attention à cet appareil, c'est un prototype. Il contient lui aussi une balise mais l'équipe d'AEGIS l'a modifié pour que cela te permette de recevoir ta situation géographique d'un seul coup de baguette. Tu peux également demander le nom de ta destination et il te guidera jusqu'à elle par vol d'oiseau, pas par route comme pour les Moldus. On aurait aimé y ajouter d'autres technologies mais on n'a pas eu le temps.

Evans hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris et prit l'appareil avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Haley alla rejoindre les autres et ils disparurent en agrippant le portoloin. Harry accrocha sa broche sur sa tenue de soirée. Elle ressemblait à la même que celle qu'il avait mise lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers à l'exception que celle-ci était noire.

- Vous serez l'équipe A, fit Evans en se tournant vers Harry et Lucie. Vous allez faire une escale en France avant de vous rendre un Angleterre. Délai entre les deux Portoloins, dix minutes. Soyez prudents.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour nous? dit Lucie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Evans le toisa sans la moindre expression et regarda sa montre.

- C'est l'heure, s'exclama-t-il avant de se saisir de son propre portoloin et de disparaître.  
- Ca l'aurait tué de répondre juste « oui », pesta Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ce n'est pas son genre, allez viens, on a du boulot, annonça Harry en se dirigeant vers un morceau de parchemin froissé.

Il regarda Lucie qui hocha la tête. Ils touchèrent en même temps le Portoloin et se retrouvèrent emportés dans un lieu sombre où une faible lumière éclairait un tout petit coin d'une pièce visiblement grande. Il y avait une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide par terre avec un petit morceau de papier. Harry s'en saisit et put lire « Potter, si tu perds le contrôle de la situation, laisse agir ton instinct ». Il s'agissait de l'écriture de Gémini. Harry le remercia intérieurement et brûla le parchemin après l'avoir montré à Lucie. Ils s'adossèrent au mur à côté de la bouteille en attendant que les dix minutes s'écoulent.

Ils étaient déjà tous deux concentrés sur leur mission et aucun des deux ne parla durant ce laps de temps. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se baisse pour prendre la bouteille et tendit le goulot vers Lucie. Elle le toucha et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau transportés vers un autre lieu. Cette fois-ci ils arrivèrent dans une rue éclairée de lampadaires de style Victorien. Lucie donna un coup de coude à Harry et désigna de la tête les silhouettes d'un grand bâtiment droit devant eux. Il hocha la tête et regarda autour d'eux.

- Kali, on commence notre mission, la phase un de notre plan est engagé. Il est 20h19. Terminé.  
- Message reçu, faites attention à vous. Kali. Terminé.

Les deux Alphas prirent une grande inspiration et se mirent en route. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le portail du manoir des Malefoy. Celui-ci était gardé par quatre sorciers escortés par des espèces de chiens croisés avec des oursins. Harry en avait déjà vu dans le bestiaire que lui avait donné Orion lors de la dernière réunion. Ils avaient été baptisés Picané. Leur aspect répugnant ne donnait nullement envie de les caresser.

Un couple de Mangemorts qu'Harry avait déjà vu vint à leur rencontre. Il s'agissait des Carrows.

- Vous êtes? grogna l'homme d'un air supérieur.  
- Désireux d'obtenir de votre part un peu plus de respect, pesta Harry. Nous sommes les Navan. Nous avons reçu une invitation personnelle de la part du seigneur des Ténèbres pour cette soirée.

Le Mangemort les dévisagea sans masquer son irritation.

- Et qui me prouve que vous êtes bien qui vous dîtes que vous êtes?  
- Parce que nous avons ceci, abruti, dit Lucie dans un accent hispanique parfait.

Elle lui tendit la lettre d'invitation en maniérant pour ne pas que sa main touche celle du Mangemort. Alecto Carrow grimaça en la voyant faire et lui jeta un regard noir tandis que son frère examina l'invitation à grand renfort de sortilèges.

- Ça m'a l'air en ordre, vous pouvez y aller, dit-il à contre cœur.

Lucie prit le bras de Harry et opta pour un air snob avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le portail. Ce dernier était fermé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lucie qui acquiesça. Il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui touche le portail. Voldemort avait peut être prit des précautions contre lui. Elle le poussa mais celui-ci résista. C'est alors que le portail se tordit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un visage effrayant.

- Identifiez-vous, fit une voix autoritaire.  
- Jack et Alicia Navan, répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait offensée qu'on ne lui donne pas autant d'égard qu'on le devrait.  
- Entrez, répondit simplement la voix au moment où le portail disparut.

Ils avancèrent dans une allée entourée de grandes haies. Harry fit un signe de tête discret à Lucie qui acquiesça et se mit à parler d'une voix sonore, du scandale de leur réception si irrespectueuse.

- Phase un terminée, début de la phase deux, murmura Harry sans bouger ses lèvres.

Les deux Alphas avancèrent jusqu'à une majestueuse double porte en bois de grande qualité. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à leur arrivée et ils furent accueillis par une femme blonde qui semblait vraiment nerveuse. Harry la reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Narcissa Malefoy. Étant donné son expression, elle ne l'avait manifestement pas reconnu et il en fut soulagé.

- Madame Malefoy, la salua-t-il dans un Français presque parfait.  
- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés? demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
- Je ne pense pas, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.  
- Vraiment?  
- Nous recevons la gazette du sorcier vous savez, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Narcissa blanchit en entendant la dernière phrase d'Harry. Il savait qu'elle venait de comprendre son allusion à l'incarcération de Lucius. Ce dernier avait bien sûr été libéré avec les autres Mangemorts, mais la famille Malefoy était tombée en disgrâce aux yeux de Voldemort après cela. La trahison de Drago n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

- Pouvons-nous entrer? Il ne fait pas très chaud dehors vous savez? fit Lucie en faisant une moue.  
- Je vous en prie, répondit Narcissa avec raideur.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et furent guidés vers la salle de réception par un elfe de maison. Harry eut de la peine pour cette malheureuse créature qui avait remplacé Dobby. Il s'éclipsa sans mettre la pied dans la salle. Harry regarda autour d'eux pour bien détailler la pièce en cas de problème. Il se souvint des leçons d'Evans qui lui avait parlé des avantages stratégiques à connaître les lieux. On pouvait découvrir toutes les sorties de secours, les endroits où se cacher, les objets utiles et bien d'autres choses. Il fut coupé de sa contemplation par Lucie qui lui tira le bras pour qu'il avance. Il y avait plusieurs groupements de personnes. Les invités semblaient venir de toute l'Europe à en juger par leurs accoutrements et leurs forts accents.

En scrutant les personnes, Harry repéra l'une des personnes qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Bellatrix Lestrange se mettait en avant avec une robe noire très décolletée de la plus grande qualité. Elle dominait la conversation de son groupe en faisant un éloge des armées de son maître. Harry dut utiliser toute sa nouvelle compétence d'Occlumens pour ne pas la tuer sur place. Il détourna le regard et vit que Lucius Malefoy était également présent mais se faisait discret en se contenter d'acquiescer quand on lui demandait son avis.

Lucie alla chercher deux verres au buffet et en tendit un à Harry.

- Tu en auras besoin, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est prudent? répondit-il sur le même ton.  
- J'ai reproduit ces deux verres et la boisson est faite maison, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit et en but une gorgée. Il eut une pensée pour Maugrey avec sa flasque et se dit que finalement, il n'était pas aussi paranoïaque que ça. Il soupira ensuite de soulagement en voyant que Lucie n'avait pas forcée sur l'alcool. Son cocktail était même plutôt bon.

- Mr et Mrs Navan, les appela une voix qui fit frissonner Harry.

Bellatrix se dirigeait maintenant vers eux avec sa sœur Narcissa. La première semblait beaucoup plus heureuse et à son aise que la propriétaire des lieux.

- Madame Lestrange, répondit Harry d'un ton sans émotion.

Il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement l'Occlumancie et il ne pouvait encore mimer des émotions dans son état d'impassibilité. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur elle en lui lançant tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Il trembla légèrement par cet excès de colère mais parvint à ne rien montrer en gérant sa respiration.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignés malgré que vous vous soyez montrés bien distants depuis le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous imaginais également plus vieux. Cette fille aurait l'age d'être ma nièce. En tout cas, pour être franche, je suis plutôt surprise de vous voir ce soir.  
- Nous sommes surveillés, vous comprendrez que nous aurons été bien moins utiles à la cause si nous étions en prison, rétorqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Narcissa. Le ministère Espagnol et l'AEGIS sont venus à trois reprises ce mois-ci. Et Je vous pris également de vous adressez à ma femme sur un autre ton, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus toute jeune qu'il faut être desagréable envers celles qui les sont.

Bellatrix sembla vouloir cracher par terre en entendant sa réplique.

- Comment osez vous... Vous avez de la chance que le seigneur des ténèbres nous ait demandé de la retenue envers ses invités si lâches. Il vous reserve sans doute un traitement que je me delecterais d'observer. Il est toujours très pratique de rester en retrait bien protégé pendant que les autres se battent mais on finit toujours par en payer le prix.  
- Nous n'avons pas de leçons à recevoir de vous Senora Lestrange. Il semblerait que vous oubliez où est votre place. Comme vous l'avez si bien mentionné, le seigneur des ténèbres nous a invités personnellement à cette soirée. Il sait que nous pouvons apporter bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer mais j'imagine que ça vous ne le savez pas, dit Lucie d'un ton narquois.  
- Bien sûr que je le sais…je…  
- Ça suffit, il ne faudrait pas ternir cette soirée par des animosités qui n'ont pas lieu d'être dans un même camp, trancha Harry.  
- Il a raison Bellatrix, notre maître ne tolérerait pas que tu… s'exclama Narcissa  
- Ne me dis pas ce que tolérerait le seigneur des ténèbres ou pas, je le connais mieux que personne ici.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir me rafraîchir, fit Lucie après un silence lourd de sens.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un flash de lumière et c'est comme si toute la pièce se rafraîchit en un instant. Voldemort venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux et la tension se fit toute de suite plus vive. Tous le saluèrent en s'inclinant. Harry et Lucie ne purent que suivre le mouvement. Ils avaient tous deux envisagé la présence de Voldemort mais ils avaient vraiment espéré que ça ne serait pas le cas. Leur mission allait être quasiment impossible maintenant. Harry pesta contre leur infortune. Non seulement la gestion de son Occlumancie allait être mise à l'épreuve mais sa présence compliqué leur mission. Ils allaient devoir faire le plus vite possible pour récupérer l'Horcruxe et fichait le camp rapidement.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir utiliser tous la potion de la chance de Slughorn. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'un drame ne se produise pas alors que c'était sa première mission en tant que chef. Il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arrivait mais maintenant il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lucie. Ils avaient pris des risques inconsidérés. Lucie en tant que loup garou, pouvait se faire repéré par les créatures de Voldemort ou même par Fenrir et ses amis. Il fallait vraiment faire preuve de vitesse. Il décida que s'ils n'avaient pas entrevu de possibilité dans la demi-heure qui allait suivre, ils se replieraient en espérant être plus aidé par la chance la prochaine fois.

Le nouvel arrivant alla s'adresser à ses invités et quelques uns furent même punis pour l'exemple. Il en tua un au passage. L'assemblée restait silencieuse alors que le mage noir salua les invités à sa façon. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers Harry et Lucie avec un sourire de prédateur qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il soupira et utilisa toute son Occlumancie en espérant que cela suffise. Il savait que Lucie avait suivit elle aussi des cours avec Alexandra donc ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir s'ils ne relâchaient pas leur concentration. Il essaya de chasser toute hostilité envers l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout et tenta d'avoir une apparence soumise et impressionné comme toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bien, bien, regardez qui est là. Ne serais ce pas les Navan? Ces soit disant amis si peu enclins à venir me soutenir, dit Voldemort en caressant sa baguette. Il me semble même ne vous avoir jamais vu malgré votre assurance de me servir.

Bellatrix rayonnait en le voyant se positionner à côté d'elle.

- Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur notre compte. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés ce soir les mains vides de toute action en votre faveur. Nous avons suffisamment d'informations pour vous satisfaire.  
- Voyons Navan, vous devez savoir qu'il est très dur de me satisfaire, fit Voldemort avec un petit rire cruel. Toutefois vous avez sollicité assez d'intérêt chez moi pour ne pas avoir à subir le prix de votre inaction. J'espère que ces informations valent autant que vous le prétendez. En attendant, profitez bien de cette soirée.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Bellatrix et Narcissa alla rejoindre son mari. Lucie se dirigea vers l'elfe de maison qui était en train de porter des plateaux et lui demanda quelque chose avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Harry se sentit inquiet et réfléchit en observant chaque issue. Peut être devraient-ils s'éclipser à la première occasion. La présence de Voldemort rendait leur mission sans doute trop périlleuse. Il comprenait Evans à ce moment là. Être chef était sûrement la place la plus difficile. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir également de l'excitation. Voler un Horcruxe sous les yeux de Voldemort était des plus motivants.

La bonne nouvelle était que Bellatrix le portait bien en vue grâce à sa robe. Cela allait rendre le travail de Lucie plus facile. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu. Grâce aux cours vraiment pertinents d'Evans, il maîtrisait assez suffisamment l'Occlumencie pour rester impassible face à Bellatrix et Voldemort. Il n'avait ressenti que des petits picotements au niveau de sa cicatrice et cela l'étonné vraiment. Il lui avait semblé si dur de maîtriser cet art avec Rogue… Il avait réussi à avoir un bon niveau en à peine deux jours.

- Mes amis, je demande votre attention, dit Voldemort avec un grand sourire. Il se trouve que je viens de recevoir quelques nouvelles intéressantes que j'ai souhaité partager avec vous. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que vous connaissez tous les Alphas d'Atlantis. Certains m'ont causé plus de tort que l'ordre du phénix au complet. Eh bien sachez que leur impudence est sur le point d'être punie. À l'heure même où je vous parle, quatre d'entre eux sont en train d'attaquer mes forces à Londres, Versailles, Bruxelles et Vestfold. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que j'ai prévu une attaque de grande envergure contre le ministère de la magie à Londres ainsi que sur la ville d'Oslo. Mes troupes d'élites sont sur place. Je leur ai donné l'ordre de tuer ces nuisances en priorité. Je pense que nos amis seront très surpris quand ils verront ce que je leur ai envoyé. Les Alphas les plus dangereux, qui sont également des cadres de l'AEGIS ne nous poserons plus jamais de problème.

Harry sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Ainsi Voldemort était au courant des missions des Quatre et il s'apprêtait à leur tendre un piège. Il fallait à tout prix les prévenir mais s'il s'absentait maintenant, il était sûr de se faire démasquer. Une mission serait sacrifiée par rapport à l'autre. Gémini n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'il abandonne sa mission. Lucie le rejoint avec un petit sourire mais celui-ci se figea quand elle vit l'expression d'Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle à voix basse  
- Suis-moi, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe autour de Voldemort.

Il passa discrètement sa main dans ses cheveux pour activer l'oreillette et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celui-ci est parla à la première personne qui se tourna vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait excité par l'annonce de son maître.

- Vous avez entendu ça? Si notre maître à envoyé les Walhalla, même cette ordure de Gémini n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, dit le Mangemort avec un large sourire.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous appelez les Walhalla mais quelque chose me surprend dans cette annonce. Je connais cet Alpha pour l'avoir déjà rencontré et il m'a parut intelligent. Je me demande pourquoi des Alphas attaqueraient les troupes du seigneur des ténèbres séparément. Ca n'a pas de sens, ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas causer de dommage substantiel. Je me demandais si leur but n'était pas tout autre.  
- Voilà une théorie intéressant, fit Voldemort en s'approchant d'eux. Vous voudriez insinuer que je me suis fais piéger et non l'inverse?  
- Je ne fais qu'émettre mes interrogations, je ne suis pas un expert en stratégie mais je sais raisonner. Ces Alphas qui s'opposent à vous ont-ils déjà effectués des missions de ce genre? Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas plus malins que ça? Je veux dire… et s'ils attaquaient vos forces uniquement dans le but de vous faire utiliser ces troupes d'élites dont ils doivent ignorer l'existence si elles sont si secrètes qu'on ne les nomme même pas par le nom.  
- Je dois dire que vous suscitez mon étonnement Navan. Je vous prenais pour un lâche et pourtant vous osez mettre en doute mon plan. Vous me paraissiez d'une couardise infâme et vous vous montrez à cette soirée sans même craindre pour votre vie. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé sur votre compte. Peut être aviez vous raison tout à l'heure. Peut être que vous allez même m'être d'une certaine utilité.  
- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect seigneur, mais j'aimerais discuter avec vous à ce sujet en privé. Je pourrais vous faire part de ce que je peux vous offrir.  
- Très bien, très bien, allons discuter.  
- Tu peux rester ici pour profiter de la fête, je reviendrais bientôt, dit Harry en faisant une bise à Lucie.

Il lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille 'Saphir' qui était un nom de code pour lui dire qu'il servirait de diversion et que le vol de l'Horcruxe serait imminent. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire anxieux. Harry suivit Voldemort dans un couloir sombre, simplement éclairé par des torches de flammes bleutées qui ne semblaient dégager aucune chaleur. Ils allèrent au premier étage et finirent par s'installer dans une pièce qui devait être le bureau de Lucius. Voldemort s'installa derrière et dévisagea Harry de ses yeux de serpent. Harry sentit sa présence dans son esprit, il utilisait la Légilimancie. L'intrusion était vraiment puissante et Harry dut utiliser toute son Occlumencie pour ne pas qu'il découvre ses pensées. La lutte entre les deux volontés dura près d'une minute et sa cicatrice le brûlait comme si elle était en feu mais il ne céda pas. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une diminution de la pression.

- Je vois que vous savez utiliser l'Occlumancie à un très bon niveau. On m'avait raconté que vous étiez un piètre sorcier mais je crois que mes informations n'étaient pas fiables. Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en montrant une chaise en face du bureau.

Harry régula son souffle qui s'était emballé lors de la confrontation.

- Si on veut vivre assez longtemps, il faut savoir se protéger, fit Harry en s'asseyant.

Il lui était quasi irréel de s'asseoir pour discuter avec son pire ennemi. Les choses étaient étranges parfois. Harry était sans doute la personne qui était la plus recherchée par le mage noir et il se trouvait juste en face de lui. Harry aurait voulu le tuer mais il savait que malgré ses progrès, il se ferait tuer rapidement. L'objectif était de récupérer l'Horcruxe et il espérait de tout cœur que Lucie allait trouver une solution.

- Vous craignez donc pour votre vie, Navan? Mais dîtes-moi, qu'avez-vous donc à me cacher? Vous êtes de mon côté n'est ce pas? vous n'avez donc aucune raison de me fermer votre esprit.  
- Si vous me le permettez, seigneur, je ne suis pas d'accord. A quoi servirais-je une fois que vous aurez obtenu tout ce qui a de la valeur pour vous? Je ne suis pas un bon combattant. Ce que j'ai à vous offrir, c'est des informations et des relations. Je connais des personnes haut placé dans la résistance Française et vous aurez sans doute plus de mal à étendre votre influence sur la nouvelle alliance ibérique sans ma femme.  
- L'alliance ibérique?  
- Vous n'étiez pas au courant? le Portugal, l'Espagne, Andore et la France ont signé il y a deux jours un accord d'assistance mutuelle contre nous. Cette Alliance est une des constituantes de l'AEGIS, raconta Harry.

Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant que Voldemort pensait que cette information avait une grande valeur. Il existait toutes sortes d'ententes en Europe et elles n'avaient rien de confidentiel. Harry déballa plusieurs fausses révélations qu'il avait mises au point avec Lucie et Alexandra afin de gagner l'intérêt de son ennemi. Ils restèrent une demi-heure à discuter et à la fin de la discussion, Voldemort parut satisfait. Ce n'était pas son cas mais il fit illusion. Leur échange n'avait été en rien agréable pour Harry. Ils retournèrent dans la salle où il semblait y avoir une animation anormale.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que signifie toute cette agitation? demanda Voldemort de sa voix froide.  
- Maître, les sniffeurs ont détecté une odeur inhabituelle dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Il pourrait s'agir d'un gaz. On est en train de faire des recherches pour en déterminer la source, répondit Lucius en se précipitant vers lui.  
- Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur?  
- Seulement Bellatrix et Narcissa mais elles n'ont rien. Visiblement ce gaz n'est pas dangereux. Elles ne montrent aucun signe d'un quelconque trouble.  
- Il n'y a peut être pas de trace visible mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas fais son effet. Est ce que l'un de nos invités à disparu soudainement?  
- Oui, Maître, un Espagnol du nom de Sanchez et une Italienne qui était avec lui.  
- Pourchassez les mais ne les tuez pas, je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait exactement. Ramenez les moi en vie et dîtes à Bellatrix de venir me voir immédiatement, c'est un ordre, gronda Voldemort.  
- Bien maître, répondirent plusieurs voix alors que se massait déjà une foule compact à la porte d'entrée.

Lucie arriva vers Harry et le prit par la hanche. C'était le signe qu'elle avait réussi et il soupira intérieurement.

- Seigneur, je pense qu'on a plus de chance de retrouver ce Sanchez grâce aux amis d'Alicia. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose en Espagne sans qu'elle soit au courant. De plus, il ne faudrait pas que cet espion informe quelqu'un de notre venue ce soir. Cela pourrait avoir pour conséquence d'engendrer la méfiance vis-à-vis de nous et ils pourraient changer leur plan. Il faut que nous le discréditions avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je vous demande la permission de nous absenter, fit Harry d'une voix retenue.  
- Allez y et retrouvez-le moi, s'il disparaît, votre femme servira de repas à Nagini, siffla-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et prit la main de Lucie avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'aimait pas tourner le dos à son ennemi mais s'il se retournait, cela ne ferait que poser le doute sur eux. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il comptait bien profiter de la situation pour s'éclipser. Il dut se retenir de ne pas courir vers la sortie. L'adrénaline dans son sang le poussait à s'échapper très vite de ce manoir.

Quand ils passèrent le portail, ils transplanèrent en même temps et tous deux soupirèrent quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île des Alphas. Harry se retourna vers Lucie avec un petit rire qui fut rapidement contagieux. La tension se relâchant, elle laissa place à une hilarité nerveuse plus que bienvenue.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien, dit-il en se calmant  
- Hey, tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi? Cette Bellatrix ne quittait pas son pendentif des yeux, j'ai du lancer le gaz paralysant de Kali après lui avoir mis de la liqueur de Gerbe de chez Weasley dans son verre. Après ça, j'ai échangé le faux Horcruxe avec le vrai.  
- Le plan C3 donc, ce n'était pas le dernier qu'on avait mis en place mais presque.  
- Après ça j'ai dû improviser étant donné l'urgence de la situation. J'ai stupéfixé ce couple qui se bécotait dans un coin et je les ai enfermés dans un placard dans le sous sol. J'ai failli me faire repérer plusieurs fois en trimbalant leurs corps. Heureusement qu'ils se sont mit à chercher à l'extérieur en premier. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu l'idée si Evans ne m'avait pas parlé de cette stratégie de renverser les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'ils se lancent à leur poursuite.  
- Evans !! On doit le prévenir où si c'est trop tard, au moins aller l'aider.  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord, lors de mon dernier rapport, Kali m'a dit qu'elle avait prévenu l'AEGIS et les trois Omégas. Ils sont en route mais on ne va pas arriver les derniers pour la grande fête, pas vrai? fit Lucie avec un petit sourire amusé  
- Il faut d'abord cacher l'Horcruxe, on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous. On va l'enterrer dans un endroit que l'on sera les seuls à retrouver et on part pour Oslo.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rajouté quelques passages, post-correction. Je m'excuse donc par avance si des fautes se sont glissés dans le texte. J'espère que vous aimerais tout de même ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de signer vos reviews ou de me laisser vos adresses mail pour que je puisse y répondre. A bientôt .


	28. Chapter 28

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 28 : Oslo**

Harry et Lucie étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs minutes en périphérie de la ville d'Oslo. Ils étaient tous deux horrifiés par la vue de cette grande ville recouverte d'un dôme magique gigantesque. La magie noire en émanait d'une intensité qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais ressentie. C'est comme si la mort elle-même avait prit possession de la ville. C'est alors qu'un Patronus en forme d'Husky arriva sur eux. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques de celui d'Haley.

- Trop d'interférences magiques pour communication. Nous nous trouvons au sud de la ville. Nous aidons les civils. Rejoignez-nous, dit le Patronus avant de disparaître.  
- Quand a-t-elle apprit à faire parler son Patronus ? demanda Harry, surpris.  
- Elle a demandé à Evans il y a deux semaines. Elle a dit que c'était pour envoyer des messages à sa sœur.

Harry hocha la tête en rangeant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il demandera à Haley quelques cours quand tout serait fini. Lucie monta sur son balai et Harry fit de même avec sa planche de vol. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le sud en contournant l'énorme dôme opaque pratiquement noir. Ils virent des dizaines de grandes tentes d'installées et se dirigèrent vers elles. À mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils virent qu'il y avait aussi des éléments de l'armée Norvégienne. Des hélicoptères décollaient et atterrissaient sur des pistes de fortune pour évacuer les blessés. Il y avait aussi des tanks et des soldats en armes qui se tenaient tout autour d'une grande route donnant sur la ville.

C'est alors qu'ils virent des étincelles de lumière rouge et ils se dirigèrent vers elles. Ils atterrirent avec souplesse devant Haley et Neville. Ces derniers les saluèrent d'un sourire sans joie. Harry les comprenait. Derrière eux étaient escortés des civils blessées qui gémissaient, pleuraient et demandaient où étaient leurs proches. Haley était livide. Il s'agissait de son pays et elle avait l'air vraiment traumatisée. Neville prit le bras d'Haley et leur fit signe d'un geste de la tête. Ils se rapprochèrent du dôme jusqu'à arriver juste à côté. En plus du reste de l'Escadron, il y avait aussi Sedna, Sigfried et Orion qui agitaient leurs baguettes sur le dôme en récitant des formules.

- Content de voir que vous êtes entiers, fit Kali en les voyant arriver. Ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Lucie en regardant le dôme.  
- On n'en sait rien. Quand on a reçu votre message concernant l'attaque d'Oslo, nous avons prévenu tout le monde et nous nous sommes mis en route après avoir eu confirmation que vous étiez sur le chemin de retour. On a gagné du temps grâce à Haley car elle connaissait les lieux. Sedna est arrivée après nous puis ce fut le tour d'Orion et Sigfried. Le dôme était déjà en place. Aucun de nous n'est spécialiste dans ce genre de chose. Les Moldus ont essayé de bombarder le dôme avec leurs avions sur la face Nord sans succès, soupira Kali  
- C'est un dôme de protection, fit Sedna en se retournant vers eux. Il empêche tout le monde d'entrer mais visiblement pas de sortir sinon aucun civil Moldu n'aurait pu le traverser. Cela ressemble à de la magie noire mais c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai pu rencontrer. En tout cas, c'est trop puissant pour qu'on arrive à le faire disparaître, même si on conjuguait nos efforts.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, pesta Orion.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à identifier la magie. Je pense que ce dôme est un acte de nécromancie.  
- Quoi ? dirent d'une même voie Kali et Sedna.  
- Je confirme, c'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu. Ce dôme semble aspirer la vie. Si c'est le cas on va avoir de gros problèmes, fit Sig.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Haley.  
- Parce qu'il se renforcera à chaque décès à l'intérieur, répondit Sedna. Leur mort ne fera qu'accroître encore davantage sa puissance. Le nombre de décès doit déjà être très important étant donné sa puissance actuelle.

Tout le monde se tut en méditant sur ces dernières informations. Chacun réfléchissait à une manière d'arrêter ça mais aucun d'eux ne connaissait la nécromancie. C'est alors qu'une sirène retentit, les faisant sursauter. Ils regardèrent à côté d'eux et virent des médecins et des guérisseurs se précipitaient vers le dôme en pointant quelque chose du doigt à l'intérieur. Des ombres avançaient vers le dôme de l'autre côté. C'était trop gros pour être des Hommes ou des voitures. Il y eut un grésillement comme si une tension électrique était en train d'être relâchée.

C'est alors que surgit un bus, puis un autre. Le défilé d'autocars surprit tout le monde et manqua de renverser les soigneurs. Une vingtaine de bus arriva à traverser et quand le dernier fut passé, le dôme regagna son opacité et le calme revint.

- Gem', s'exclama la voix d'Orion.

Tous regardèrent à travers le dôme et virent sa silhouette familière se dessiner tout près d'eux. Il était dos à eux et était en train de lancer des sorts dans les airs sur deux harpies qui fonçaient sur lui. Il en finit rapidement avec elles et s'approcha. Plus il avançait plus, tous le monde put le distinguer dans les détails. Il y eut plusieurs soupirs de soulagement quand il apparut finalement en plutôt bonne santé. Cependant Harry sentit un malaise quand il s'arrêta à un mètre du dôme. On ne pouvait le voir qu'en noir et blanc mais c'était bien lui. Il avait quelques blessures visibles mais elles ne paraissaient pas sérieuses. Il se mit à faire des signes à Sedna puis s'arrêta. Elle répondit en faisant des gestes à son tour et un échange s'installa entre eux.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent, marmonna Lucie.  
- Ils sont en train de parler du dôme, fit une voix derrière eux.

Une jeune fille se trouvait à côté d'eux. Elle avait le visage soucieux malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait.

- Amy ? fit Harry en la dévisageant.

Les trois Omégas présents la dévisagèrent d'un air incrédule lors qu'elle s'avança vers eux.

- Sedna, Sigfried, Orion, vous avez l'air en forme. Je suis très contente de vous revoir même si j'aurais aimé que ça se fasse en d'autres circonstances.

C'est alors que Sig leva sa baguette vers elle. Il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur mais sa baguette ne tremblait pas.

- Gémini nous a raconté Amy, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu partes si tu ne veux pas te battre contre nous. Nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp maintenant, fit-il avec douleur.  
- Je ne m'en irai pas alors tu peux me tuer maintenant si tu veux Sig, je ne me défendrai pas, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et le regarda avec gravité. Elle ne montrait aucune hostilité, juste une tristesse sincère. Sig poussa un grognement et baissa sa baguette avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Toi, plus jamais tu me refais une peur pareille, dit-il après l'avoir relâchée.  
- Je suis désolée… pour tout, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Orion imita Sigfried et alla serrer Amy dans ses bras.

- Tu nous a manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de relâcher son étreinte.  
- C'est réciproque, répondit-elle, radieuse.

Elle se tourna vers Sedna qui resta de marbre ce qui la fit perdre son sourire. Sedna se tourna vers Gémini et refit des signes. Il acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry en l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire en hochant de la tête. Evans sourit à son tour, une manière de le féliciter. Il se retourna vers Sedna et reprit son sérieux en refaisant des signes.

- C'est assez frustrant, pourquoi il ne parle pas à la place de ces stupides signes, pesta Lucie.  
- Parce qu'aucun son ne traverse le dôme et que les oreillettes sont inutiles ici, répondit Haley.  
- Il est en train de dire à Sedna que nous devons partir. Que nous servirons plus à aider les secours, fit Amy.  
- Pas question de partir sans lui, rétorqua Kali.

Gémini la regarda et fit des signes à Amy.

- Il dit que c'est stupide de rester ici sans rien faire. On ne peut pas rentrer et lui ne sortira pas. Il a réussi à organiser plusieurs groupes de résistance mais ils sont en sous effectif, ils ne peuvent que faire de leur mieux pour évacuer les gens. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort emmènerait autant de ses partisans.  
- À combien les a-t-il évalué ? demanda Sig en regardant Amy

Cette dernière traduisit pour Sig.

- Entre cinq cent et un millier de créatures environ. Il a pu aussi voir plusieurs dizaines de sorciers et des patrouilles de chasseurs en venant ici. Pour l'instant il a pu les éviter car la ville est vaste, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.  
- Et quelles sont les forces de ton côté ? demanda Orion.  
- Il a réussi à faire se regrouper environ deux cent soldats Moldus. Ils sont disposés sur les axes d'évacuation. Une trentaine de sorciers, la plupart du ministère Norvégien font des diversions un peu partout pour faciliter le travail des soldats Moldus. Toutefois malgré leur courage, beaucoup ne passeront pas la nuit.  
- C'est un combat perdu d'avance, vous êtes à moins de cinq contre un, tu devrais sortir de ce dôme pour qu'on puisse organiser une contre attaque avec l'AEGIS, fit Kali  
- Ils sont déjà en train de le faire, répondit Evans par l'intermédiaire d'Amy. Toutefois, ils arriveront trop tard pour influencer sur l'issue de cette bataille. Oslo sera tombé avec la plupart de ses habitants.  
- Gem…  
- Il dit qu'il ne partira pas tant qu'il restera une personne à évacuer. La ville compte plus de cinq cent mille personnes. Ils ont réussi à en faire sortir à peine dix mille depuis son arrivée.  
- Dix mille est un chiffre énorme mais comparé au nombre d'habitants, ça ne représente même pas deux pourcent de la population, fit Orion, songeur.  
- S'il peut rajouter un ou deux pourcent de plus en restant, alors son intervention aura été légitime, traduisit Amy.  
- Tu veux jouer au héros, c'est ça ? Tu ne sauveras plus jamais personne si tu te fais tuer dans une heure, pesta Sedna en parlant en même temps qu'elle faisait des signes.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que… regardez le ciel, fit Harry en levant la tête.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une centaine de silhouettes sombres voler vers eux à grande vitesse. Cela ne pouvait être que des Détraqueurs.

- Gémini, sors de ce dôme, cria Sig

Evans se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux un moment.

- Tu… commença l'Omega, le visage figeait.

Il fit un sourire sans joie en se retournant. Les Détraqueurs étaient presque arrivés. Malgré le dôme on pouvait déjà ressentir leurs effets néfastes. On pouvait entendre leur râle et sentir le froid et les mauvais souvenirs ressurgir. Evans était maintenant entouré mais les Détraqueurs passèrent à côté de lui sans essayer de s'en prendre à lui. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas et était par conséquent une cible facile. Plusieurs d'entre eux tentèrent de passer à travers le dôme pour s'en prendre à ceux qui étaient derrière sans succès.

C'est alors qu'Evans bougea lentement et se saisit d'une deuxième baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche arrière. Il laissa pendre ses bras le long de son corps et les deux baguettes se mirent à émettre de la lumière comme s'il utilisait le sort Lumos. La lumière devient rapidement aveuglante mais aucun Détraqueur ne réagit. Evans leva ses baguettes simultanément en écartant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Il cria quelque chose d'inaudible et une volée de Patronus jaillit des deux baguettes. Les Aigles se fracassèrent sur les Détraqueurs en créant de puissantes explosions de lumière. Les observateurs derrière le dôme furent projetés à terre à cause du souffle créé par cette attaque. Ils restèrent au sol, le vent étant trop fort.

Harry bougea la tête et observa des sphères de lumière argentées apparaître de plus en plus nombreuses. Les explosions de lumières s'arrêtèrent progressivement et ils purent enfin se relever. Harry ressentait toujours le froid mais beaucoup moins intense qu'auparavant. Il ne restait qu'une demi-douzaine de Détraqueurs. Il fut estomaqué par cette technique. Il n'aurait pensé pouvoir utiliser des Patronus de cette façon. Evans semblait épuisé et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il se redressa et rangea sa baguette supplémentaire et changea l'autre en épée. Il fit apparaître sa planche de vol et monta dessus. Il fonça devant lui avant de faire demi-tour à pleine vitesse en frôlant un immeuble. Il fonça sur les Détraqueurs rescapés, son épée prête à frapper. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises et les Détraqueurs disparurent dans des volutes de fumée noire. Il n'arrêta pas sa route et fonça vers le centre-ville.

Cela faisait maintenant six heures qu'il n'avait plus vu Evans. Des civils continuaient à traverser le dôme par petits groupes. Cependant, la situation semblait s'aggraver à chaque instant. Un nombre toujours croissant de militaires blessés ou morts franchissaient le dôme. La tension dans leur groupe était à son comble. Chacun pestait intérieurement contre leur inutilité. Alors qu'ils partagèrent un repas sans appétit, Amy leur avoua qu'il y avait un de leur escadron à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi elle était venue. Cela ne réconforta nullement l'assemblée mais elle leur promit qu'ils n'allaient pas se dresser contre Evans.

Harry se décida à survoler le dôme dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un peu ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Pour le moment, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger les combats semblaient plutôt restreints et les deux camps devaient juste se contenter de petites escarmouches. Neville tenta de les rassurer en disant qu'Evans avait prit un stock raisonnable de potions avant de partir en mission. Cependant, d'après les dires de Kali, même s'il se ressourçait grâce à des potions celles-ci feraient de moins en moins d'effet. Son organisme avait ses limites et elle était certaine qu'il était déjà en train de les franchir.

Harry était maintenant assis sur une colline surplombant la ville avec Haley et Kali. Lucie et Neville avaient décidé de se reposer avant de prendre leur relève au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux. Cependant, le dôme n'avait fait que se renforcer malgré les évacuations. Haley avait un visage fatigué pourtant ses yeux étaient encore alertes et reflétait son inquiétude. Il s'agissait de sa ville après tout. La plupart de ses souvenirs étaient en train de se faire détruire sous ses yeux.

Harry détourna les yeux d'elle et regarda la ville. Plusieurs explosions lumineuses étaient visibles à travers la nuit sans lune. Il y était maintenant habitué car elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à l'intérieur à se battre. Le fait d'attendre en guettant le retour d'Evans était vraiment très dur nerveusement.

L'aube du troisième jour se levait après des combats incessants durant la nuit. De nouvelles explosions de lumière à plusieurs endroits prouvaient que des sorciers avaient survécu mais le laps de temps entre ces manifestations étaient de plus en plus long. Il était certain que les défenses faiblissaient à chaque instant. Malgré cela, les Moldus ne cessaient de sortir de la ville ce qui était plutôt encourageant. Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de pas à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vis les Omégas s'éloigner avec leurs affaires sur le dos. Il se releva d'un bon et courut à leur rencontre.

- J'espère que vous ne contiez pas partir sans moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Même si on trouve un moyen d'entrer, c'est trop dangereux pour… rétorqua Orion  
- Je suis un Alpha, comme vous l'avez été où l'êtes toujours. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'est le danger. C'est quoi le plan ? demanda-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Il ne supportait plus de rester à regarder les combats se dérouler sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. De nombreux civils avaient été évacués au cours des derniers jours, souvent par leur propres moyens, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il restait encore près de deux cent mille personnes à sauver et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Evans.

Sedna allait protester mais c'est Orion qui prit la parole avant elle.

- Sed a put observer que des variations d'homogénéité dans le dôme. Il y a des zones où sa puissance faiblit avant de se rétablir complètement. Ce n'est pas une défense parfaite et on pense savoir pourquoi. S'ils veulent des renforts, ils doivent bien passer quelque part. On pense pouvoir en profiter : si on parvient à trouver un des endroit où le bouclier est plus faible, on a une chance de passer.  
- Orion, pesta Sedna.

Ce dernier hocha les épaules avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Dans ce cas vous aurez besoin de moi, fit Haley en arrivant derrière Harry. Je connais cette ville mieux que vous, je pourrais être un excellent guide une fois à l'intérieur. Je pense que le dôme est affaiblit quand il rencontre une résistance comme le sol. Dans ce cas, il n'y a que deux solutions pour passer. Les égouts et les eaux du fjord. Étant donné qu'il y a dans les alentours plus de trois cent lacs et une quarantaine d'îles je recommande le second choix. J'ai fait un exposé sur ce sujet quand j'étais en étude chez les Moldus. Je suis sûre de pouvoir me souvenir de tout.  
- On vient tous, c'est là-bas qu'est notre place, dit Neville à quelques mètres devant eux.

Il était avec Kali et Lucie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra les en empêcher, dit Sigfried en regardant Sedna avant de leur donner un clin d'œil discret.  
- C'est une mauvaise idée, rétorqua Sedna. Ils sont peut être des Alphas et se débrouillent peut être en duel mais c'est la guerre qui les attend à l'intérieur. Gémini a dit quelque chose de très juste à ce propos. Il m'a dit que c'était assez ironique de voir son Escadron destiné à sauver des vies alors que lui ne savait que les ôter. On ne peut pas… Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une fois entrés, on ne pourra pas se battre et les protéger en même temps.  
- Ils savent déjà tout ça Sedna, ils ont pris leur décision en toute connaissance de cause. Tout comme toi, ils sont prêts à donner leur vie pour sauver celle de Gémini ou même celle d'un parfait inconnu. Tu ne peux pas leur enlever ce droit, fit Amy en arrivant à son tour.  
- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? grogna Sigfried. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser venir après ce qu'il t'es arrivé…  
- Je suis désolée Sig, mais, même si Evans me déteste, je veux lui venir en aide autant que vous. De plus, vous aurez besoin de moi une fois le dôme franchi.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Orion poliment  
- Parce que je suis la seule ici, à savoir où il est, dit-elle en les dépassant.

Personne n'émit la moindre objection et ils la suivirent en marchant derrière elle. Très vite, Haley prit les choses en main. Elle les guida en volant vers une péninsule au sud ouest de la ville. Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur la plage d'une ville appelée Nesoddtangen. Ils rendirent hermétiques leurs affaires grâce au sortilège Impervius. Puis chacun prit de la Branchiflore fournie par Neville avant de rentrer dans l'eau glaciale. Leur destination était le terminal maritime le plus à l'Ouest du centre-ville.

Ils restèrent en eaux peu profondes afin que chacun puisse se voir. Les courants étaient assez forts mais ils ne dérivèrent pas beaucoup de leur route grâce aux effets de la plante. Ils mirent quand même près de trois heures pour atteindre leur destination en passant par trois îles pour ravaler la fameuse plante. Le terminal était rempli de navires de commerce. C'était une chance pour eux que toute activité soit interrompue. Ils se seraient fait happer par les navires avant d'avoir atteint le rivage. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et chacun d'eux se dirigea vers une échelle pour atteindre le port. Ils attendirent que les effets de la Branchiflore s'estompent en restant collés au mur afin d'être le moins visible possible.

Sedna et Sigfried furent les premiers à monter en simultané tandis que les autres attendaient dans l'eau. Ils arrivèrent en hauteur et observèrent le port avec attention avant de faire un signe pour dire que la voie était libre. Ils se précipitèrent comme deux ombres pour se cacher derrière des containers. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et firent signe à Orion et Harry de les rejoindre. Puis se fut le tour d'Amy et Haley. Quand Kali passa la tête pour passer, elle faillit tomber à l'eau en voyant un sortilège de lumière verte la frôler de peu.

Sedna fit signe d'attendre. Ils ne pouvaient voir leur cible pour le moment, il y avait trop d'obstacles sur le quai. Sigfried se retourna vers Harry et Amy et regarda derrière eux. Harry comprit l'Oméga et il se dirigea de l'autre côté du container, suivis de près par Amy. Il regarda autour de lui et se mit à courir derrière un chariot élévateur. Amy passa à côté de lui et se mit dos à un camion. Ils slalomèrent comme ça en se couvrant à tour de rôle. Il avait parcouru maintenant une centaine de mètres sans avoir vu une seule personne. Peut-être que le Mangemort avait fui pour donner l'alerte.

Soudain, il vit un mouvement alors même qu'Amy passa à côté de lui. Grâce à un réflexe rapide, il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui. Il la rattrapa en la mettant à couvert. Il leva sa baguette et vit un éclat de lumière rouge à quelques mètres de lui. La lumière se répéta à deux reprises. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait deux Mangemorts en poste et que Sedna avait envoyé Orion et Haley leur prêter main forte. Orion envoya des sorts au hasard en se déplaçant en zigzag.

Plusieurs sorts furent lancés contre lui mais son habileté lui permit de les éviter. Amy et Haley firent pleuvoir les sorts vers le container. Les échanges furent violents mais Harry n'attaqua pas tout de suite. Il fit le tour pour se mettre dans un angle plus favorable et visa soigneusement. Il n'avait aucune chance de réaliser un tir précis à moins d'utiliser sa planche de vol. Cependant s'il le faisait, il serait à découvert et ca serait beaucoup trop imprudent de sa part. Il prit sa décision. Il visa le centre du container et concentra son sortilège Grandia dans sa baguette. Il était risqué d'utiliser cette technique mais il n'avait pas le choix, ils étaient sans doute déjà repérés.

- Grandia Deprimo, marmonna-t-il en visant soigneusement.

Le sortilège fila telle une flèche et il y eut un tremblement suivis d'un grondement avant que le container n'explose, propulsant une multitude de débris. Harry se mit à couvert pendant que cette pluie de métal tombait à grand fracas. Il espérait que personne ne serait blessé à cause de lui. Il avait prit un gros risque en utilisant ce sort mais le temps jouait contre eux. S'il restait bloqué sur le quai, les renforts ennemis seraient bientôt là.

Une fois le calme revenu, Harry rejoignit Orion et les deux filles. Ils furent soulagés de voir que personne n'était blessé mis à part une petite coupure sur la joue d'Haley.

- Eh bien, on n'y va pas par quatre chemins avec toi. Tu ne peux pas les toucher directement alors tu exploses tout. Ca aura le mérite d'être simple et efficace, fit Sig en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

On put entendre deux gémissements puis deux éclats de lumière verte furent émis et le silence retentit à nouveau. Sedna les rejoints le visage fermé, sa baguette pendant le long de son corps.

- On ne doit pas rester ici, ils ont dû entendre l'explosion et ce n'est pas une position idéale pour se défendre, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Amy, tu nous as dis que tu savais où se trouvait Gémini, alors on t'écoute.

La concernée ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer en les rouvrant.

- Il est dans sur les hauteurs d'un immeuble, dans une chambre d'hôtel je pense. C'est à environ deux kilomètres d'ici vers le Nord Est. Cela ressemble à un centre-ville.  
- Ce doit être Storting, répondit Haley  
- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Sedna  
- On ne reste pas des mois dans le coma sans développer certaines capacités. J'étais déjà douée en parapsychologie, cela n'a fait que renforcer mes compétences. Je peux repérer Evans grâce en me focalisant sur son esprit.  
- Un peu comme la légilimancie ? interrogea Kali.  
- Non, c'est un peu plus complexe. Je n'entre pas dans les pensées des gens. Je vois juste à travers eux. Une sorte de vision magique en quelques sortes.  
- On discutera de ça plus tard, quand on sera à couvert et avec Gémini, fit Orion en scrutant les environs.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne tombent sur un groupe de créatures dès qu'il pénétrèrent dans la zone portuaire. L'avantage de se battre en ville était qu'on pouvait avoir de nombreux endroits où se cacher. Sedna avait insisté pour ne se battre qu'en dernier recours. Ils avaient effacé leur odeur pour ne pas que les créatures ne les repèrent avec leur flair. Ils esquivèrent la patrouille en rentrant dans un hangar à voiliers, chacun avançant en s'efforçant d'avoir une marche rapide et silencieuse.

Se déplacer avec un tel groupe n'était pas une chose évidente si on voulait être discret. Toutefois, ils ne rencontrèrent que peu d'ennemis et ils avancèrent à bon rythme en collant les murs et se réfugiant de bâtiment en bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue du centre-ville. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt midi. Leurs exercices soutenus depuis l'aube les avaient épuisés mais personne ne s'était plaint. La méthode de Sedna qui consistait à courir dix minutes et se reposer dix minutes en marchant leur avait permis de couvrir une grande distance sans trop s'épuiser.

Amy les orientait dès qu'elle s'apercevait qu'ils avaient dévié de leur trajectoire. Cependant, plus ils avançaient et plus il était difficile de garder un itinéraire constant. Le nombre de créatures et de sorciers qu'ils avaient croisé ne cesser d'augmenter.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans le centre ville quand Sedna les arrêta en levant le poing. Elle poussa un juron et Orion, qui fermait la marche avec Sig, se glissa vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il  
- On nous a pris en chasse. Je pensais les avoir esquivé mais apparemment je les avais sous estimé.  
- Combien ?  
- Il s'agit d'une patrouille composée d'un sorcier, un groupe de chasseur et quelques créatures.  
- Elle ne nous attaquera pas directement, nous sommes en supériorité. Notre priorité est de retrouver Gémini. Nous ne devrions plus être très loin de lui.  
- Que proposes tu ? demanda Sedna en se tournant vers lui  
- On file vers l'immeuble en utilisant un trajet aléatoire. On met les meilleurs combattants de front et sur les côtés, les meilleurs défenses à l'arrière. On reste groupés et rapides. Il ne reste que deux pâtées de maison à passer, fit Amy derrière eux.  
- Je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, fit Orion. Sig et moi prendrons le front. Derrière nous, Harry, Haley et Amy. Neville tu les colleras. Sedna et Lucie couvriront nos arrières.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris et se mirent en place.

- Si vous voyez quelque chose bouger, lancez des stupéfix. On a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour savoir si c'est des amis ou non, conseilla Sig avant de se tourner vers l'avant.

Orion leva sa main et fit un décompte en pliant chaque doigt à chaque seconde écoulée. Quand il ferma son point Sig et lui démarrèrent en trombe. Harry se mit à son tour en route en se concentrant sur l'aile qu'il devait protéger. Il était désavantagé par le fait qu'il devait protéger le flan gauche alors qu'il était droitier. Cependant, il n'y avait pas une grande distance à couvrir.

A peine eut-il pensé cette phrase que des premiers sorts jaillirent devant lui. Il s'efforça de garder à l'œil un éventuel arrêt d'Orion qui le dirigeait. Il vit deux créatures de son côté qui faisaient des bons de plusieurs mètres vers eux. D'autres ombres jaillissaient alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ajusté sa visée sur la première créature. Il était très difficile d'être précis en courant. Il lança une Armada de sortilèges de flammes afin de stopper leur avance et d'en blesser le plus possible. Cependant ses adversaires étaient agiles et esquivèrent son attaque à l'exception d'une grosse sauterelle. Il serra les dents et continua à tirer. Il ne pouvait les regarder que de côté et ils gagnèrent rapidement du terrain.

Il poussa un juron en voyant que les créatures n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il chercha rapidement une solution d'urgence. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son entraînement avec Evans. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça marche même s'il n'avait encore jamais essayé ce genre de technique. Il se concentra sur ses cibles en essayant de les sentir en même temps que les voir. Il arrêta son Armada et lança un Tréséria d'Avada Kedavra. Il concentra tout son être pour pousser les sorts à toucher leurs cibles sinon leur prochain bon leur serait fatal.

Les éclairs verts ondulèrent et se croisèrent en poursuivant les mouvements des créatures. Ils les frappèrent de plein fouet et elles tombèrent raides quasiment à ses pieds. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer son succès qu'une patrouille était déjà prête à les remplacer. Cinq chasseurs étaient en première ligne et les visèrent avec des armes automatiques Moldues.

- Grandia Protego, hurla-t-il en même temps qu'ils appuyèrent sur la gachette.

Les armes Moldues tressaillirent à chaque balle expulsée. Elles furent arrêtés par une voile englobant le flanc qui apparaissait à chaque impact. Harry pesta car il ne pouvait pas contre attaquer en maintenant le bouclier.

- Comptez jusqu'à dix et arrêtez-vous, formation en défensive en cercle, tuez les tous, cria Orion assez fort pour être entendu malgré le bruit assourdissant des attaques.

Harry compta intérieurement puis s'arrêta en dérapant sur des gravats sur le bitume. Il fut déséquilibré mais tint sa baguette fermement en direction des chasseurs. Le vacarme s'intensifia quand ils furent tous arrêtés. De nouvelles créatures jaillirent dans une rue adjacente.

- Neville, j'ai besoin d'aide, cria Harry en voyant qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas attaquer.  
- Je suis déjà occupé, répondit Neville la voix tendue.

Harry vit deux sorciers face à lui levaient leurs baguettes.

- S'ils lancent un Avada Kedevra, c'est la fin, songea-t-il intérieurement.

Il n'eut le temps de voir qu'une lueur verte au bout de leur baguette que le premier sorcier tomba au sol. Il fut prit d'un soubresaut puis s'immobilisa, mort. Son compagnon regarda autour de lui pour connaître l'origine de l'attaque qu'il s'effondra à son tour, un trou béant sur le front. Harry ne perdit pas sa concentration et observa les chasseurs attentivement. Il savait qu'ils auraient besoin de recharger et il devait attendre ce moment. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, prêt à retirer son bouclier pour attaquer quand un panache de fumée jaillit dans son champ de vision. Il renforça son bouclier avant même que son cerveau ait interprété ce qu'il avait vu. La déflagration fut puissante et le souffle fit vaciller le bouclier. L'explosion de flammes souffla les vitres aux alentours.

Une grosse quantité de fumée fut soulevée et mit du temps à se disperser. Derrière lui, le bruit des combats s'estompait peu à peu. Les détonations se faisaient plus espacées et il put percevoir un autre bruit récurent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort qu'on lance mais plutôt d'une arme Moldu. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit des créatures tomber irrévocablement à tour de rôle. Il y eut un bref moment de latence puis les derniers ennemis tombèrent alors qu'ils fuyaient. Harry regarda devant lui et constata les dégâts. Il y avait un petit cratère à l'endroit où étaient regroupés les chasseurs. Aucun d'eux n'avait survécu et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Il songea un instant à ce qu'il avait vu dans le bosquet de Versailles avant de ressaisir. Un ennemi pouvait surgir à tout moment. Ils n'étaient plus dans de petites escarmouches, ils étaient tous en pleine guerre.


	29. Chapter 29

Correctrice : Catherine  
**  
**

**Chapitre 29 : La décision d'Evans**

Harry regardait depuis plusieurs minutes autour de lui en scrutant chaque coin de rue.

- On entre dans l'immeuble, ordonna Sigfried. Gémini est au cinquième étage, dans la pièce qui fait l'angle du pâté de maison.  
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Neville en levant la tête.  
- Je connais bien son style, il a employé des armes Moldus pour nous couvrir. Il s'est mis à bonne hauteur pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passe. Il y a deux étages de plus que les autres dans ce bâtiment. Il n'est pas gêné par le vis-à-vis et a une vision panoramique. Il est au cinquième car cet étage est à la même hauteur que le toit de l'immeuble voisin. En cas d'attaque, il peut s'y échapper.  
- Sig, je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose, fit Orion. Gem' est un excellent stratège. Il a dût réserver quelques petites choses pour se protéger. Je crois qu'il appelait ça la zone morte.  
- Il sait qu'on est là Orion… De toutes façons, on n'a pas le choix, on ne peut pas rester là, c'est trop dangereux. Sedna est la meilleure en défense magique et Haley s'y connait en matière de technologie Moldu. Elles arriveront à nous mener jusqu'à lui, rétorqua Amy.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale de l'immeuble. Leur avancement vers Evans fut stoppé à de nombreuses reprises à cause des pièges que celui-ci avait installés. Il y avait des dalles qui cachaient des mines à fragmentation. Les deux ascenseurs se compactaient si on rentrait à l'intérieur. L'escalier de secours éjectait ce qui lui marchait dessus. Ils se firent attaquer par du linge qui tentait de les étranger au deuxième étage. Le troisième étage était un escalier infini. Le résultat était qu'ils étaient restés vingt minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient toujours sur la même marche. Des fioles de gaz divers leurs tombèrent dessus au quatrième et ils durent courir avec le sortilège Têtembule quand les gaz s'enflammèrent.

Le cinquième étage était relativement calme ce qui n'était pas forcément rassurant. Tous avaient leurs baguettes levées, prêts à toute éventualité. Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Ils arrivèrent prudemment à l'endroit désigné par Sigfried. Ils arrivèrent à une chambre dont la porte avait disparue. Harry, qui était au côté de Sedna passa juste après elle et ne put que constater le désordre qui régnait dans cette pièce. Il y avait toutes sortes de déchets étalés par terre. Nourritures, boites de médicaments ou encore des munitions d'armes Moldus éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Harry balaya la pièce du regard. Visiblement, Evans n'avait pas prit soin de rester ordonné depuis son arrivée. Il entendit un grognement d'animal et fit un bon en arrière en découvrant son origine. Il y avait un chien de race Husky debout sur le lit. Il était près à lui bondir dessus.

- Du calme Ayla, ce ne sont pas des ennemis, dit une voix familière.

Harry leva les yeux et chercha un instant avant de découvrir Evans, adossé sur le mur dans la quart de la pièce. Harry frissonna inconsciemment en le voyant. Il était vêtu de sa cape noire, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite. Il tenait dans sa main droite un fusil à lunette. Son autre bras pendait le long de son corps comme s'il était mort. Evans regarda de chaque côté de la rue avant de soupirer en posant son arme. La dénommée Ayla alla à sa rencontre et s'assis devant lui face au groupe. Elle ne semblait pas leur faire confiance mais elle avait perdu son agressivité.

- Alors vous avez réussi à venir, s'exclama t'il en retirant sa capuche de sa main valide.

Les filles poussèrent une exclamation en voyant l'étendue de ses blessures. Il avait une entaille qui allait du coin de son œil gauche jusqu'à sa gorge. Il avait mit dessus une sorte de pâte verte des plus répugnantes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient apparaître des blessures sérieuses sur tout son corps. Harry fut plus choqué par l'expression de son regard que par ses blessures. Il ne voyait que froideur à travers ses yeux bleus, comme s'il avait perdu toute humanité. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années et on ne voyait plus du tout le côté dragueur de l'Alpha.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? on n'allait pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul, fit Sigfried. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien équipé.

Harry le détailla à nouveau et vit ce que Sigfried voulait dire. En plus de sa large épée accrochée sur son dos, il avait des armes à feu Moldus dans leurs étuis, attachés sur chacune de ses cuisses. Il avait deux dagues le long de ses hanches et sa baguette supplémentaire le long de sa ceinture. Son autre baguette était dans la poche intérieure qu'il avait créée dans sa cape. Harry comprit que son chef ne s'était pas contenté de petites escarmouches, il avait fait la guerre durant ces derniers jours. Cela avait dû être vraiment terrible. Il passa devant eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à une autre porte de chambre située à une vingtaine de mètres de la précédente.

Quand il entra, Harry constata que celle-ci était plus propre et qu'elle ne possédait pas de lit. Il y avait un grande carte de la ville affichée sur le mur, elle était griffonnée par toutes sortes de symboles à différents endroits.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, dit-il froidement. Surtout vous, ajouta-t-il en fixant son Escadron.  
- On voulait… commença Kali  
- Peut importe, maintenant c'est fait. Vous faire repartir maintenant serait plus dangereux que de rester ici.

Harry s'était attendu à cette réaction et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre, résigné. Il vit que celle-ci donnait sur une ruelle et n'offrait aucune visibilité contrairement à la précédente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Orion comme si de rien était.

Evans grommela et Il fit un geste avec son bras valide pour repousser Amy qui examinait ses blessures avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa sur le mur. Il fit apparaître une sorte de livre et le fit voler vers Orion.

- Ce sont toutes les notes que j'ai pu prendre depuis que je suis là. Il y a toutes les caractéristiques des bestioles que j'ai rencontrées ainsi qu'un relevé des stratégies ennemies et de leurs patrouilles, annonça-t-il alors que l'Oméga le regardait d'un œil interrogateur.  
- Tu n'as pas chômé, fit Sig en regardant au dessus de l'épaule d'Orion

On a plutôt du mal à se reposer dans cette ville, répondit Evans avec une grimace.

- Autre chose que tu peux nous dire ? demanda Sedna  
- Plusieurs choses pour Jansen, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu trouveras chambre cinq cent six de quoi t'occuper. Un militaire m'a montré comme fonctionner un appareil photo que j'ai… emprunté en faisant mes courses il y a deux jours. Il faudra que tu trouves un moyen de les mettre en sécurité. J'ai également installé deux frigos dans cette chambre. Un pour la nourriture, l'autre où j'ai stocké des prélèvements sanguins de certaines créatures.

Haley vola presque vers la pièce en question avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Elle revint rapidement avec l'appareil photo en question. Il était tacheté de sang coagulé mais semblait en bon état.

- Il va falloir trouver de quoi recharger la batterie, constata-t-elle. Je vais peut- être pouvoir le faire via le port USB du PC Portable que j'ai emmenée, commenta-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête en voyant les airs interrogateurs de la majorité des personnes présentes.

- Bah, dîtes-vous que je m'en occupe, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se mettre au travail.

Elle fit apparaître une table et une chaise derrière laquelle elle s'installa.

- Très bien, dit Evans en grimaçant de douleur. Il se tenait les côtes mais repris rapidement constance. Votre arrivée va peut-être résoudre certains problèmes de logistique. Pour le moment, notre carence vient du fait qu'on n'a pas de moyen de communication fiable. On se contente pour le moment de laisser des notes dans des endroits convenus dans la ville. Il ne reste plus grand monde pour nous aider. Quelques sorciers sont encore là et se sont réfugiés dans une zone résidentielle au nord ouest. Là où est regroupée une bonne partie de la population en attente d'évacuation. Nous agissons la nuit pour pouvoir profiter de l'obscurité pour nous déplacer. Je connais plutôt bien la ville maintenant à force de faire des allers et retour. J'ai posé quelques pièges dans les rues très fréquentées. Les zones en rouge sur la carte. Les zones d'évacuations sont en bleus, il y en a quatre en tout. Les croix représentent les regroupements ennemis. Les ronds les défenseurs. Mémorisez cette carte, elle pourrait vous sauver la vie. Autre chose, on va avoir besoin de plusieurs choses maintenant que vous êtes là. Il va nous falloir un stock de nourriture plus important. Je n'ai que trois ou quatre jours de rations pour Ayla et moi. Il nous faudrait aussi de quoi nous soigner. Pour ma part, je ne peux plus prendre de potions, elles ne me feraient plus d'effet. Je me arrangé avec ce que j'ai pu trouver et mes maigres talents curatifs. Nous aurons aussi besoin de munitions et d'armes Moldus.  
- Gem', nous sommes des sorciers, on n'en a pas bes… commença Sig.  
- C'est ce que je pensais aussi les deux premiers jours. Seulement j'ai commencé à ressentir des douleurs dans tout le corps à force d'utiliser la magie à répétition. Si je n'avais pas eu ce genre d'armes d'appoint, je serais sans doute mort. De plus, je crois que ce sont ces mêmes armes Moldus que tu dénigres qui vous ont grandement aidées tout à l'heure.  
- Je te l'accorde, répondit l'Oméga en souriant.  
- Voilà ce que je propose, Sedna et Sigfried, vous irez chercher les armes dans un entrepôt à l'armée à trois kilomètres au Sud Est d'ici, annonça-t-il en montrant l'endroit sur la carte. Orion et Ramirez iront chercher des médicaments dans les pharmacies. Kali et Londubat, vous vous chargerez de la nourriture. Il y a des épiceries et des centres commerciaux dans les environs mais faites attention, les créatures de Voldemort sont elles aussi attirées par ces garde-manger. Jansen…  
- Je reste ici. Je serais plus utile à essayer de trouver un moyen de communication fiable. Ca me sera plus facile maintenant que je suis à l'intérieur du dôme. Je dois aussi archiver tes photos et tes notes et étiqueter toutes les fioles dans le frigo. On a besoin de s'organiser. J'essaierai aussi de récupérer des informations utiles sur la ville, le coupa-t-elle alors que ses doigts volaient déjà sur le clavier de son ordinateur.  
- Bien, O'Brian tu…  
- C'est Amy et je reste ici également. Je dois te soigner. Je suis plus talentueuse que toi dans ce domaine.  
- Je vais…  
- Non tu ne vas pas bien et on a besoin de toi en pleine forme, dit Sedna. Amy reste et te soignera. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Potter restera ici pour monter la garde.

Ce dernier acquiesça et tous se mirent à étudier le plan et la route les menant à leur destination. Amy fit apparaître une chaise longue et dit à Evans de s'installer dessus. Il hésita puis s'exécuta après une autre grimace de douleur. Les groupes partirent à tour de rôle et bientôt le silence régna à l'exception du bruit des touches du clavier d'Haley.

- Je dois te dire… j'ai croisé votre équipe qui est ici il y a une dizaine d'heures, dit Evans en regardant Amy.  
- Et ? répondit-elle en stoppant s'installant à côté de lui.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois et l'un d'entre eux a été grièvement blessé quand ils ont été piégés pas très loin d'ici. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient déposer leur blessé derrière le dôme et qu'ils reviendraient.

- Seulement trois… murmura-t-elle, émue.  
- Si on les recroise, vous devriez repartir tous ensemble. Les Destiny ne sont pas fais pour ce genre de bataille.  
- Si je les croise, je leur dirais de partir. Cependant, il n'est pas question que je m'en aille tant qu'on aura besoin de moi ici.  
- A.. O'Brian, il va nous falloir une hiérarchie entre nous.  
- C'est si difficile que ça de m'appeler par mon prénom, Evans ? quoi qu'il en soit ne t'en fais pas, si tu es destiné comme chef je t'obéirais comme les autres. Enfin, excepté si tu m'ordonnes de partir pendant que vous resterez ici, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il soupira bruyamment et grimaça quand elle toucha son bras gauche.

- Si tu peux encore sentir la douleur, c'est une bonne chose. Reposes-toi pendant que je te soignerai. Tu n'en guériras que plus vite.

Il ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir. Harry qui était à la porte alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce qui faisait la gare. Il revenait toutes les dix minutes pour voir comment se débrouillaient les filles. La chienne le regardait passer sans broncher, puis excédée par ses va et viens, elle alla se placer devant le seul escalier qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage. En deux heures, Amy réalisa des miracles. Evans avait repris des couleurs et ses entailles cicatrisaient rapidement. Elle le soignait avec douceur et s'assurait de n'oublier aucune blessure.

Il avait craint le pire quand elle avait retiré ses affaires pour le soigner. Le haut de son corps était couvert de coupures, brûlures et même de morsures. Sa jambe gauche avait une taille impressionnante et son genou avait doublé de volume. Haley lui donnait un coup de main de temps en temps pour faire une pause de ses recherches. Il s'approcha des filles et regarda Amy finir de soigner son torse. C'est alors qu'il vit pour la première fois qu'Evans portait une chaîne en argent qui tenait deux anneaux. L'une était en or et représentait un aigle formant l'anneau avec ses ailes. L'autre était en argent et une petite fée se baladait dessus avec grâce.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ces bagues, murmura-t-il.  
- Moi non plus, j'ai toujours cru qu'Evans n'avait pas le moindre objet personnel, répondit Haley.  
- Il ne les montre pas c'est tout. Tel que je le connais, ces bagues doivent être des symboles d'échec pour lui. Il doit sûrement les garder pour ne jamais oublier ses erreurs, ça lui ressemblerait bien. En tout cas, ce ne sont pas des objets personnels, répondit Amy.  
- Ses erreurs ? l'interrogea Harry.  
- Cette bague par exemple, dit-elle en lui montrant la bague en argent, elle m'appartenait. Je pensais l'avoir perdue lors des affrontements à Atlantis mais Laurion a dû la donner à Evans sous sa demande. Il voulait ne jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai jamais su d'où lui venait cette pression qu'il se met constamment mais s'il continue sur cette voie, cela finira par le tuer.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent et aucun événement significatif ne fut à déclarer. Haley avait fini de trier les notes d'Evans ainsi que ses photos. Elle faisait maintenant des tests pour pallier à leur problème de communication. Harry était assis dans la chambre de guet et fixait la rue d'un air absent. Evans était allongé sur le lit à côté de la chienne. Toutefois, à voir son visage, son sommeil n'était sûrement pas paisible. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que les groupes rentrèrent un à un. Il était dix-neuf heures quand Sedna et Sigfried arrivèrent pour clôturer les retours.

Evans s'était réveillé et les avait rejoint cependant il n'avait pas prononcé un mot lors qu'il entendit les différents récits des binômes. Tous le monde mangea en silence. Harry fixa la carte pour s'occuper pendant son repas. Il avait déjà mémorisé plusieurs points durant la journée afin d'être prêt à toute éventualité. Evans finit son repas et se leva en analysant la carte avec attention.

- Si vous comptez toujours rester, j'ai une mission à vous soumettre. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes que l'un d'entre nous propose quelque chose sans en avoir débattu avec les autres avant mais étant donné les circonstances…  
- Oublie le règlement Gem', on t'écoute, fit Sig en posant son assiette.  
- Ok, soupira-t-il. Je vais d'abord récapituler certains faits. Tout d'abord, étant donné que nous en sommes au troisième jour du conflit, on peut estimer qu'une bonne partie des personnes possédant des véhicules ont fuit ou se sont fait tuer en essayant. On doit donc se concentrer sur ceux qui n'ont pas pût. Je pense que les cibles prioritaires sont ceux qui ont le plus faible taux de survis. Je pense aux centres hospitaliers et aux écoles.  
- Je suis d'accord mais comment tu veux les évacuer. Ces endroits sont pour la plupart dans le centre de la ville, là où il y a la plus grosse concentration de troupes ennemies, répondit Orion.  
- Tu as raison, pour un hôpital comme celui d'Oslo, il faudrait au moins deux heures pour le faire évacuer. On ne peut pas gagner deux heures en faisant une diversion étant donné les forces ennemies qu'on devra affronter. Je propose de faire évacuer les gens ayant encore des maladies et handicap suffisamment légers pour pouvoir au moins marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur du dôme.  
- C'est risqué comme plan. S'ils sont diminués physiquement, ils ne pourront pas courir en cas d'attaque et comme tu l'as dis, on ne pourra pas contenir les forces de Voldemort, dit Kali.  
- C'est pourquoi, je veux les faire passer à couvert. L'hôpital a un système de déjection important qui mène…  
- Aux égouts, s'exclama Haley soudainement.  
- Exact, si on parvient à faire une diversion suffisamment crédible pour attirer toute leur attention, on devrait pouvoir évacuer de nombreux malades par les égouts. Les militaires Moldus les ont déjà utilisés pour se déplacer sans être vus. J'ai réussi à me procurer un plan partiel mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Cependant, il est possible que cette stratégie ait été découverte pour nos ennemis. C'est pourquoi, il est nécessaire de se diviser. Nous sommes dix. Je propose que les personnes ayant le plus d'expérience participent à la diversion. Les autres s'occuperont de l'évacuation. Deux mission se dérouleront en simultané. La première baptisée Aurore, elle sera menée par Kali. Londubat, Jansen et Ramirez. Je vous propose les étapes suivantes, à vous de l'adapter en fonction des circonstances. Phase numéro un : Accès à l'hôpital. Phase deux : Communication établie, évacuation commencée. Phase trois : Regroupement des malades. Phase quatre: Ramirez et Londubat ouvrent la marche dans les égouts et guident les malades. Phase cinq Kali et Jansen pénètrent dans les égouts et ferment la marche. Phase six : Malades évacués, retour à l'hôtel. Kali tu seras responsable de mission. Une fois dans les égouts Ramirez sera en charge du front, Kali des arrières.  
- On va se préparer, répondit Kali après quelques secondes  
- Juste une chose, j'ai trouvé ce qui perturbait le fonctionnement de nos oreillettes. Les ondes envoyées par le dôme sont parasitaires. Il émet des particules magiques très denses ce qui créer un problème dans la propagation des ondes radios. La solution que j'ai découverte est provisoire mais si on applique un sortilège Sonorus, toutes les heures, on devrait pouvoir communiquer. Par contre je ne garantie pas la qualité du signal, fit Haley en se levant de sa chaise.  
- C'est du bon boulot, est ce que tu…  
- En aurais quatre en stock ? bien sûr que oui, j'aime être prévoyante.  
- Très bien, la deuxième mission sera baptisée Crépuscule. Le but étant de désorienter l'ennemi, on va devoir sortir le grand jeu. Je propose de se séparer en trois groupes. Chacun des groupes attaquera une position ennemie autour de la Bygdoy au sud ouest de la ville. Il s'agit d'une grosse concentration de créatures magiques et si on arrive à briser leur défense, on pourra évacuer un paquet de monde car la zone est une des plus densément peuplée. Géographiquement, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une grosse presqu'île dont le côté ouest est entièrement boisé. Voilà ce que je propose, dit Evans en se tournant vers la carte.

Il divisa la cible en trois zones de proportions variées.

- Le groupe A constitué d'O'Brian et Sedna attaquera la zone au Nord et s'assurera qu'il n'y ait pas de renfort à venir du reste de la ville. Vous devrez complètement verrouiller les entrées et sorties de la presqu'île. Le groupe B comprendra Orion et Sigfried. Vous attaquerez par l'est de la presqu'île. Vous pourrez trouver une grosse forêt pour vous poser avant de mener votre attaque. Potter et moi, le groupe C, attaquerons par le sud, par la voie des airs. Une fois sur place, chacun devra faire le ménage dans sa zone et prévenir les autres une fois que c'est fait. Pas question de se rejoindre tant que les trois zones ne seront pas sécurisées. Chaque zone comprend trois secteurs et chaque secteur correspond à une phase à atteindre. Une fois Bygdoy prise, on lancera des sortilèges d'attraction pour faire venir des bateaux et évacuer le plus de monde possible. On leur donnera un coup de main pour les diriger à travers le dôme. On pourra leur remettre un message pour signaler comment traverser le dôme. Des renforts ne nous ferons pas de mal. Des questions ? dit-il en les fixant tour à tour.

Harry hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris quand Evans l'interrogea du regard. Les missions que proposait Evans étaient vraiment très dangereuses. Chacun le savait. Cependant, étant donné l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé son chef, il se doutait qu'il avait déjà eut plus que son compte de combats mais il ne s'était jamais plaint. Cette fois, il n'était pas question qu'il se batte seul. Il appuierait Evans de toutes ses forces.

- Evans, je ne peux que te conseiller de te ménager, fit Amy. Tu vas peut -être mieux extérieurement mais je m'inquiète sur l'usage abusif de la magie dont tu as fait preuve ces derniers jours. Cela pourra créer des dégâts irréversibles si tu continues à ce rythme. Le fait que tu ressentes des douleurs à chaque sort est déjà très inquiétant.  
- J'en prends note, répondit Evans en la fixant. Début de la mission dans deux heures. Que chacun se prépare.

Vingt heure trente à sa montre, cela faisant même pas cinq minutes qu'Harry avait regardé sa montre mais le temps semblait passer trop lentement. Evans et lui étaient allongés sur le toit d'un vieux hangar sur le port. La presqu'île juste devant eux. Les lumières des lampadaires semblaient toujours fonctionner dans la ville. Tout paraissait tranquille pour le moment. C'était comme si la ville était déjà endormie. Cependant il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Des combats allaient sûrement se déclarer comme chaque soir depuis le début du siège de la ville.

- Ecoutes Potter, cette fois ci je ne pourrais pas surveiller tes arrières. Si tu vois que tu risques trop je veux que tu fuies le combat.  
- Quoi ?? s'étonna Harry. Il n'en est pas question.  
- Tu es destiné à te battre contre Voldemort. C'est une bataille mais ce n'est pas ta bataille. Tu comprends ? Si tu meurs ce soir, tout ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien. Tous les gens qui sont morts dans cette ville et même ailleurs, ils ne doivent pas être morts pour rien. Je veux que tu me promettre que tu feras ce que je te dis.  
- Très bien, je te le promets… marmonna-t-il en se jurant à soi-même qu'il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.  
- C'est une bataille qu'on n'a pas le droit de perdre, murmura Evans pour lui-même.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en route sur leur planche de vol en s'assurant prendre assez de hauteur pour ne pas être repérés par les lumières de la ville. Le vol permit à Harry de se détendre un peu alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Evans regarda sa montre et se tourna vers lui.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il simplement avant d'accélérer.

Harry le suivit sans mal mais il s'étonna de la trajectoire haute que prenait son chef. Il aurait pensé qu'il choisirait de raser le sol afin de ne pas se faire attaquer pendant leur descente. Evans accéléra davantage quand ils arrivèrent au dessus de leur zone attribuée. Il piqua soudainement et Harry suivit sa trajectoire mais préféra rester dans son sillage. Harry vit son appréhension réapparaître quand il vit les rues grouillaient de créatures et d'humains. Peu de temps après ils se firent repérer et des humains, sorciers et chasseurs, leurs tirèrent dessus. Harry riposta aussitôt en tâchant de continuer sa descente. La tâche fut très vite difficile car les sorts et les balles fusaient sans cesse et plus ils s'approchaient plus ils gagnaient en précision. Evans fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit deux objets qu'il lança en contre bas avant de faire un tonneau pour éviter un tir groupé de sorts.

L'Armada d'Harry causé des dommages et lui permettait également de se défendre mais les défenseurs commençaient à s'organiser en dessous d'eux. C'est alors que deux explosions se produisirent en contre bas. Il soupçonna Evans d'avoir utilisé des grenades. Cette attaque leur donna assez de temps pour atterrir. Ils furent rapidement pris dans un déluge de sorts croisés. Evans était un peu en retrait dans les échanges. Il ne lançait que des sorts traditionnels à une cadence peu élevée. Harry le vit grimaçer à chaque sort et se douta qu'il devait avoir le problème dont avait parlé Amy plus tôt. Il constata qu'Evans favorisait donc la précision à la quantité de sorts car il y avait peu de déchets dans ce qu'il envoyait. Cependant ils avaient clairement le dessous face à la quinzaine d'hommes face à eux.

Ils allaient bientôt se faire assiéger et Evans le savait car il fit signe à Harry de se replier. Cependant ce dernier savait que son chef ne bougerait pas et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Quelques instants plus tard, il plongea derrière le garage d'une maison. Il leva sa baguette vers le ciel et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il espérait pouvoir réitérer son exploit du matin. Il lança un Armada de sortilège explosif. Plus d'une vingtaine de sort jaillirent de sa baguette et se stoppèrent dans le ciel sous la forme de sphères de lumière mauve. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir ses adversaires et une bonne partie des sorciers avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel alors que les chasseurs tiraient toujours sur eux. Ils venaient de rompre leur groupe pour tenter de s'approcher d'eux.

Harry regarda Evans et ce dernier lui lança sa baguette supplémentaire. Harry la saisit de sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours dirigée vers le ciel. Les efforts de concentration pour maintenir ses sorts en l'air étaient tels qu'il mit un certain à comprendre pourquoi Evans avait fait ça. Il comprit soudainement et visa les sorciers avec sa nouvelle baguette. Il lança un nouvel Armada avec celle-ci et abaissa sa propre baguette. Une véritable pluie de sorts fonça sur les sorciers venant de deux endroits à la fois. Un sorcier cria quelque chose mais c'était trop tard. Des explosions se produisirent à grand fracas, obligeant Harry à se coucher à terre. Le fait que la rue soit encombrée de voitures Moldus ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ampleur des explosions. Le sol trembla sous l'effet de ce véritable bombardement.

Il fallut près d'une minute pour que les choses se calment. Harry, complètement vidé, tenta de reprendre son souffle en se mettant à genou. Il ne pouvait pas voir Evans à cause de la fumée. Il tenta de distinguer le moindre son et ce sont des gémissements de douleur et des ordres de replis qui coupèrent le silence. Il entendit des bruits de coup de feu mais ils étaient beaucoup plus forts pour venir des chasseurs. Evans avait dû faire feu au hasard pour tuer un maximum de monde tandis qu'ils se repliaient. C'est alors que des secousses lourdes et régulières se firent sentir. Harry regarda la rue. Maintenant que la fumée s'était suffisamment dissipée, on pouvait voir une rue complètement meurtrie, jonchée de corps et dépourvue de signe de vie.

Il ne se demanda pas longtemps d'où pouvait venir ces bruits. C'était comme si deux grosses montagnes étaient en mouvement derrière eux. Les deux géants d'au moins six mètres de haut se dirigaient vers eux sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait sur leur chemin. Ils piétinèrent trois maisons sous les cris des Moldus restés à l'intérieur.

- Potter, je me charge d'eux, poursuis les survivants de ton attaque et supprime-les, ordonna Evans.  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser affronter ces deux monstres alors que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme.  
- Fais ce que je te dis, pesta Evans en le regardant froidement.

Ils se regardaient un instant et Harry poussa un juron avant de courir vers une rue proche du lieu de la bataille. Il aurait voulu désobéir à son chef mais il devait respecter son choix. Il traversa une rue puis une autre quand un sort lui frôla le visage et alla s'écraser contre un arrêt d'autobus qui vola littéralement en éclats. Harry fit un bon en arrière pour se cacher derrière la face d'un mur et leva sa baguette tout en regardant les flammes résultantes de l'attaque ennemie. Il était passé très près de se faire tuer à cause de son manque d'attention. Il serra les dents et reporta son attention sur son adversaire.

- Eh bien gamin, tu veux déjà te cacher, je n'ai pourtant lancé qu'un sort. Allez sors de là si tu veux éviter que je réduise en cendres la maison derrière laquelle tu te caches, fit une voix sonore.

Elle avait quelque chose qui lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort. Il tenait sa baguette négligemment comme s'il ne craignait pas qu'Harry l'attaque. Ce dernier sortit de son refuge et marcha lentement sous le sourire de son adversaire et alla se placer au milieu de la route, face à lui.

- Bien je préfère ça, on m'avait dit que les Alphas ne refusaient jamais un combat. Toutefois, tu regretteras ta décision quand je laisserai ton corps agonisant entre les pattes de l'une de nos créatures. Vois-tu, elles sont affamées. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne veut pas qu'on massacre les civils car ils sont le carburant du dôme, toutefois, il nous a ordonné de tuer les gêneurs et c'est bien ce que je vais faire.

Harry ne répondit pas mais le détailla. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il chercha dans sa mémoire quand il découvrit finalement l'identité de la personne qui se tenait face à lui. Il s'agissait de Crabbe, le père de Vincent, élève à Serpentard. Cependant il semblait différent. Il n'avait pas cette lueur de stupidité qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Dans ses yeux se reflétait autre chose, quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Harry se ressaisit en songeant que les autres étaient en train de batailler dur pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il leva sa baguette et se mit en garde. Son adversaire fit de même mais opta pour une posture moins défensive.

Harry en profita et lança un Tréséria de sortilège de Stupéfixion. Les sorts fusèrent rapidement et allèrent toucher cible quand Crabbe fit un plongeon sur le côté pour les éviter et s'apprêta à contre attaquer quand l'un des sorts d'Harry fit demi tour. Sans même regarder le sort il pointa sa baguette dans son dos et le Stupéfix s'écrasa contre une bulle argentée. Il sourit et attaqua Harry avec un sortilège mortel. La vitesse du sort étonna Harry mais il eut quand même le temps de l'esquiver. Cependant il était étonné par les performances de ce Mangemort. Il l'avait sous- estimé.

Soudain Crabbe se mit à courir vers lui en baissant complètement sa garde. Harry n'hésita pas et lança à nouveau son Tréséria. Les trois sorts fusèrent mais leurs trajectoires en courbe permirent au Mangemort de passer au travers. Harry fronça les sourcils et se saisit de la deuxième baguette d'Evans. Il leva les deux baguettes et lança un double Armada sur le Mangemort. Le double sort fit glisser Harry en arrière sur la chaussée tellement la poussée de cette double attaque était forte. Crabbe s'en prit une demi-douzaine de plein fouet mais eut quand même le temps de lui lancer un sortilège pratiquement à bout pourtant.

Harry ressentit comme une vague d'eau bouillante le toucher sur son torse et fut projeté en arrière en vrillant sur lui-même. Il glissa sur la chaussée sur le dos en grimaçant de douleur. Il gémit en tentant de se remettre debout. L'effet du sort de Crabbe était particulièrement douloureux. C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu. C'est alors qu'il vit une ombre apparaître quand il ouvrit les yeux. Crabbe se tenait debout à côté de lui et souriait à pleines dents. Il avait pourtant été touché par plusieurs sorts. Il était impossible qu'il puisse se déplacer après ça.

Crabbe leva le pied et l'appuya sur le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier mit ses mains pour repousser sa jambe mais il semblait comme vidé de ses forces comparé à la force brute de son adversaire. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais Crabbe lui lança un sortilège sur sa jambe, créant une large entaille qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Harry se sentit impuissant et tomba dans une sorte de transe où des images de son passé lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il revit ses parents, Sirius, mais aussi les séances de l'AD, les moments à rire avec Ron et Hermione.

Il sortit soudainement de sa transe comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque. Il fit en sorte de concentrer ses dernières forces dans sa baguette. D'un geste très rapide il leva sa baguette en espérant tuer son ennemi. Il lança pour la première fois un Grandia Avada Kedavra. Le sort frappa Crabbe en plein visage et le fit faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement sur une voiture dont il brisa le pare-brise.

Harry se releva en sentant peu à peu la douleur s'apaiser. Il regarda son torse mais fut étonné de voir qu'il n'avait aucune brûlure. Sa cape semblait l'avoir protégé. Il se sentit vidé et tenta de récupérer un peu ses esprits et ses forces quand il entendit un bruit de bout de verre. Il leva difficilement la terre et s'aperçu avec effarement que Crabbe bougeait et tentait de se désencastrer de la voiture. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, personne n'aurait dût survivre à son sort. Il y avait mit toute sa puissance magique. Il se souvint avoir vu pareil miracle quand Evans avait affronté Garuda.

Voldemort avait-il poussé ses expériences assez loin pour les pratiquer sur ses Mangemorts ? Intérieurement Harry savait que c'était le cas. Le fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres était maintenant debout et arborait un sourire narquois. Harry serra les dents et lui lança Grandia Sectumsempra avec les forces qu'il lui restait. Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et de larges entailles couvrirent rapidement son corps et trancha sa baguette en trois morceau. Harry faillit s'écroulait sous l'effort que lui avait demandé ce sort.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Crabbe se tenait toujours de bout et regardait son corps d'un air intéressé. Harry étouffa une exclamation quand il vit que c'était une substance noire qui s'échappait de ses blessures. Cependant, elle ne coulait pas mais semblait colmater les dégâts réalisés par le Sectumsempra. Bientôt toutes ses blessures furent cicatrisées au grand ravissement de Crabbe.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid. Ses meilleurs sorts n'étaient d'aucun effet sur lui. Quelles autres armes pouvait-il lui opposer ? Il se décida finalement et fit apparaître sa planche de vol. Si son ultime tentative ne marchait pas, il essaierait de rejoindre Evans pour l'aider contre les géants. À eux deux, ils trouveraient peut être une stratégie pour venir à bout de cette toute nouvelle création de Voldemort.

Il monta sur sa planche alors que Crabbe le provoquait en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir un petit paquet. Il prit une grande inspiration et croisa les doigts intérieurement. Il fonça à pleine vitesse vers le Mangemort et couvrit rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Il prit sa baguette et pointa le paquet pour lancer un sortilège de glue perpétuelle. Cependant il calcula mal son timing et Crabbe amorçait déjà un mouvement pour le frapper. Il fit un écart par un réflexe très rapide et lança l'objet. Celui-ci se fixa sur la large gorge de Crabbe. Harry fit un demi-looping et fit demi tour alors qu'il était encore la tête en bas. Après quelques mètres, il tourna sur lui-même et lança un sort incendiaire en visant le paquet.

À peine son sort fut-il lancé qu'il donna toute la vitesse de sa planche pour se mettre à l'abri. L'explosion qui suivit fut aussi puissante que bruyante. Harry s'arrêta en vol et se mit à bonne hauteur en retournant à l'endroit de l'explosion, il ne voulait pas assister à une énième résurrection sans prendre ses précautions. Il grimaça quand il vit l'étendue des dégâts que cela avait causé. Crabbe venait de perdre tout le haut de son corps. Malgré sa répugnance, Harry s'approcha davantage pour observer le moindre signe d'activité.

Cependant Crabbe était bien mort. Le liquide noire qu'il avait remarqué était en train de quitter son corps et s'étalé sur la route. Harry songea qu'il devrait peut être en prendre un échantillon pour qu'Haley l'analyse. Il sortit donc un tube et se posa au sol. Il fit quelques pas et arriva à côté du corps inanimé. Il se baissa pour ramasser le produit quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci semblait déjà avoir séché sur la route. Il fit un autre pas et d'un coup, la tache noire sur le sol se mit à bouger et elle fila à toute vitesse sur la chaussée, comme une ombre. Harry fit un pas pour la rattraper mais c'était déjà trop tard. La nuit l'avait déjà emporté.

Il trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus étrange. Il décida cependant de récupérer un peu de sang de Crabbe. Peut être que ça suffirait à Haley pour découvrir ce que c'était. Il n'eut que l'embarras du choix pour faire son prélèvement. Les dégâts occasionnés sur le corps du Mangemort étaient épouvantables. Intérieurement, il remercia Evans de l'avoir poussé à prendre des explosifs Moldus avec lui. Sans se pain de C4, qui sais ce qui se serait passé. Il entendit des bruis sourds d'un combat derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que c'était en direction de son chef.

Il hésita un instant en rangeant la fiole de sang après l'avoir rebouchée. Il poussa un soupir, il allait sûrement se faire tuer par Evans mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser se battre seul. Il décida de faire demi-tour en croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard.


	30. Chapter 30a

Correctrice : Catherine.

**Chapitre 30 : Une terrible bataille(Part 1).**

Harry arriva haletant en vue de la promenade au bord de l'eau près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés. Le bruit du combat se faisait de plus en plus fort à mesure où il avançait. Il apparut finalement au coin d'une rue et put observer la scène. L'endroit qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt était maintenant des ruines. Des maisons étaient éventrées, des voitures carbonisées et même le bitume avait souffert. Il y avait de nombreux endroit où il avait sauté, sûrement à cause des géants.

Harry se focalisa sur le combat. Les deux géants étaient toujours debout mais heureusement Evans aussi. Ce dernier se bougeait avec souplesse et agilité ce qui énervait au plus au point les géants. Ils n'aimaient que leur cible leur glisse entre les mains comme le vent. Harry fut surpris par le dernier mouvement d'Evans. Il s'était glissé entre les deux géants et ces derniers avaient tentés de le frapper en même temps et s'étaient cognés l'un contre l'autre. La stratégie de son chef se révéla payante. Les géants étaient maintenant en train de se taper dessus.

Cependant ils se lassèrent rapidement et préfèrent reporter leur attention sur Evans. Ce dernier l'avait prévu et avait pris ses distances pour reprendre son souffle. Le premier géant fonça sur lui suivit de près par son homologue qui titubait encore des coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Evans fronça les sourcils et sortit les deux armes à feu qu'il avait accrochées à ses cuisses. Il leva ses bras simultanément et visa sans trembler. Il y eu une série de détonations rapides et un rugissement sonore du géant pour toute réponse. Evans laissa tomber ses armes et observa les dégâts qu'il venait de causer.

Harry put voir avec dégoût qu'il avait visé les yeux du géant. Le géant se tenait la tête de ses larges mains en bougeant frénétiquement. L'Oméga fonça vers le géant blessé et se changea en aigle en fonçant droit vers sa tête ensanglantée. Il reprit forme humaine à un mètre de lui et profita de son élan pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il se saisit de ses deux dagues et les planta de chaque côté de sa gorge.

Il le frappa ensuite avec ses deux pieds pour se donner une impulsion et se propulser en arrière. Il visa soigneusement alors qu'il était encore en vol.

- Amplificatum, lança t-il en même temps qu'il atterrit.

Deux sorts jaillirent de sa baguette et frappèrent les dagues. Celles-ci augmentèrent de volume jusqu'à prendre la taille d'une épée. Le géant tomba en arrière la gorge transpercée par une croix de fer. Le deuxième géant repoussa le mort qui tombait sur lui et couru vers Evans dans une charge qui fit trembler le sol. Evans se précipita à sa rencontre, sa baguette en main. L'alpha apparut bientôt en double puis en quatre exemplaires tous plus réels les uns que les autres. Le géant parut surpris mais il décida rapidement de s'occuper des quatre plutôt que d'essayer de deviner de savoir lequel était le vrai. Harry avait déjà vu le sortilège d'illusion d'Evans et il devait admettre qu'il le maîtrisait à la perfection. L'obscurité aidant, il était incapable de désigner le vrai parmi les quatre qui entouraient maintenant la montagne ambulante.

Le géant frappa le premier mais son poing s'écrasa sur le sol faisant voler le bitume à cet endroit. Il y eut un mouvement qui attira l'attention d'Harry. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'un cinquième Evans venait de retirer les dagues de la gorge du géant qu'il venait de vaincre. Il se précipita à son tour à la rencontre de ses hologrammes alors que le géant ne savait plus où donner de la tête en frappant les copies sans résultat. Il en frappa un nouveau quand il eut un air surpris et regarda derrière lui. Deux dagues étaient plantées dans ses hanches. Il se retourna pour voir son assaillant mais deux autres dagues se plantèrent dans en dessous de ses épaules. Il grogna et fit volte face sans pour autant savoir lequel des Evans était l'auteur de ces attaques car ceux-ci ne cessaient de bouger.

Harry, qui observait la scène avec attention savait depuis un moment lequel des Evans était le vrai mais il s'interrogeait sur l'utilité de ces attaques. Les dagues, même transformées en épée, ne porteraient pas de coup mortel. Pour le moment cette offensive n'affectée pas le géant. Celui-ci grogna et balança ses poings d'un geste circulaire. Les quatre doubles d'Evans disparurent alors et l'Oméga apparut en plein vol, se posa sur le dos de son adversaire encore courbé par son attaque et il planta son épée peu en dessous du cou. Il eut un craquement sinistre et le géant tomba à terre en hurlant. Le coup ne l'avait pas grièvement blessé mais il venait de lui broyer la colonne vertébrale. Le géant était maintenant paralysé. Evans soupira profondément avant de se dégager du géant en sautant sur le sol. Ce dernier resta assis sur le sol, prit de tremblements.

Evans sortit sa grande épée ce qui étonna Harry. Le géant était maintenant une proie facile et sortir une épée immaniable était surprenant. Evans recula au lieu de s'avancer et tendit son épée en arrière. Il ne l'avait pas placée de façon à utiliser le tranchant de la lame mais plutôt la pointe c'est qui n'était pas commun. Les épées massives étaient faites pour trancher contrairement aux rapières qui était faites pour les estocades. Harry observa Evans et vit que ses traits étaient crispés par la concentration. Il courut vers son ennemi et lui planta son épée en plein milieu du dos.

Le géant poussa son grognement et tenta de bouger mais Evans resta fermement agrippé. Sa lame s'illumina d'un éclat argenté et des traits de lumière s'en échappèrent. Ils formèrent des lignes droites sur le corps du géant, comme un dessin. Les traits dévièrent en atteignant chaque lame jusqu'à former un symbole, une sorte de cristal. Quand le dessin fut achevé, la lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que se produise un bruit métallique puissant. Evans retira sa lame et fit quelques bons en arrières alors qu'un flot sang s'échappait du symbole qu'il avait créé.

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche quand il comprit le principe de cette technique. Les traits de lumières n'étaient autre qu'un sortilège de découpe très sophistiqué. Le géant avait été découpé de part en part par sur chacun des traits. Il était mort assis sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivé. Evans alla retirer chacune de ses armes et les nettoya avant de les ranger. Il se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux froids.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je t'avais dis que je me chargeais d'eux, dit-il d'un ton sec.  
- J'ai pensé… enfin peu importe. Je voulais te mettre en garde, j'ai vu un truc bizarre…

Il fut coupé par Evans qui leva la main pour le faire taire. Harry tendit l'oreille et perçu lui au bruit un bruit puissant. C'était quelque chose de trop cacophonique pour être identifié mais ça se rapprochait.

- Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir à bouger finalement. On dirait que nos amis se sont aperçus de notre présence et sont venus nous souhaiter la bienvenue, fit Evans en se tournant.  
- D'après le bruit, ils doivent être nombreux, commenta Harry  
- Je confirme. Je pense qu'ils seront là sous peu et on va avoir beaucoup de mal à leur résister. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres si tu tiens à la vie, expliqua l'Oméga avec désinvolture.  
- Tu me prends pour un lâche, pesta ce dernier.  
- Non Potter, seulement de ta vie dépend celle de beaucoup d'autres si j'ai bien compris le sens de la prophétie. Tu ne sauveras personne en mourant ici.  
- Epargne moi ce discours je l'ai suffisamment entendu. Tu as beau être mon supérieur, c'est à moi de décider où et quand me battre.  
- Mais je ne t'ai jamais donné l'ordre de partir, je te demande juste de réfléchir. Ce combat sera très dur et nos chances de succès sont pratiquement nulles, même si on prend en compte nos compétences réciproques. Et je ne parle pas que de ce que tu as bien voulu me montrer .  
- Comment tu…

Evans sourit et Harry se résigna en haussant les épaules.

- Je reste, affirma Harry avec détermination.  
- Eh bien soit, nous allons nous battre côte à côte dans ce cas. Tu sais ce que tu fais mais j'ai quand même quelques conseils à te donner. On va devoir tout donner pour rester en vie. J'ai vu lors de notre bataille dans cet usine que tu as tendance à t'arrêter lorsque tu es trop épuisé. Tu dois savoir que les seules limites de l'homme c'est la mort elle-même. Tant que tu n'es pas mort, relève-toi et abats tes ennemis. Mon second conseil concerne la mobilité. Nos ennemis sont certes plus nombreux que nous mais ça peut se transformer en inconvénient s'ils ne sont pas ordonnés. C'est ce que j'ai appris des Moldus. Si on veut avoir une chance de faire le maximum de dégâts, il faut qu'on soit mobiles et coordonnés. Tu ne dois pas te préparer comme tu le fais habituellement. Oublies tout ce que tu sais des duels et sois attentif à tout ce qui se passera autour de toi, ça pourrait te sauver la vie.

Un grondement sourd et continue s'accentuait maintenant de plus en plus et des cris d'animaux retentirent dans les ténèbres.

- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, dit Harry en avançant au côté d'Evans.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je crois que Sig le formulerait ainsi : On va avoir besoin d'une putain de chance, s'exclama-t-il en imitant le concerné.  
- Oui, je crois que cette réplique est totalement appropriée.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Alphas. Harry tendit la deuxième baguette d'Evans à son propriétaire mais celui dénia de la tête pour lui faire signe de la garder.

- Si on s'en sort, je crois que je vais te demander un ou deux jours de congé, fit Harry en souriant  
- Quand on s'en sortira, je t'en offrirais une semaine, répondit Evans en s'assurant que chaque arme était à sa place.  
- Comment tu fais pour te déplacer si rapidement avec une épée aussi lourde dans le dos ?  
- L'astuce vient du fourreau, il est conçu de la même manière que les sacs que l'on utilise pour le sortilège d'agrandissement. Je ne le sens pratiquement pas.

Harry hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris. Il leva sa baguette et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir les premiers mouvements sortir de l'ombre. La luminosité ne permettait pas de voir très loin mais la lune et les lampadaires permirent rapidement de voir qu'ils avaient envoyé en premières lignes les créatures les plus rapides. Une demie douzaine de Smilodents apparurent suivis de près par des sortes d'énormes lézards qui semblaient avoir des écailles de poissons sur la peau et possédaient deux têtes pourvues de cornes. On pouvait entendre des battements d'ailes ce qui annonçait qu'ils avaient emmené également un renfort aérien.

- Défense C05, annonça Evans en visant avec sa baguette les créatures de son côté.

Harry se prépara. Cette stratégie défensive demandait de la précision et de la rapidité. Elle consistait à rabattre l'ennemi en nombre dans une sorte d'entonnoir pour pouvoir les abattre plus facilement. Cela avait également l'avantage d'annuler l'effet du surnombre car la zone à défendre serait restreinte. Evans lança son Armada en balayant l'horizon de sortilège explosif de gauche à droite. Les créatures réagirent rapidement et se rabattirent comme prévu sur la droite, le côté de Harry. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et lança à son tour son Armada de sortilège mortel. Les premières créatures tombèrent comme prévu mais d'autres s'engouffrèrent dans la fumée provoquée par les sortilèges d'Evans et d'autres choisirent de se jeter dans les eaux plutôt pour éviter les sorts. Harry ne compta que trois créatures en moins quand deux Smilodents se précipitèrent sur lui à pleine vitesse en surgissant des ténèbres.

Il visa et lança un Tréséria mais les créatures esquivèrent en changeant de trajectoire au dernier moment et elles bondirent sur lui. Il leva sa baguette et tua quasiment à bout portant la première mais il ressentit le poids mort de la bête qui s'abattit sur son épaule. Cela eut pour effet de le faire lâcher sa baguette. Il plongea sur le côté sans même regarder l'autre créature. Il s'attendit à ressentir une vive douleur mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il ne se posa pas de question et récupéra sa baguette. Il agit rapidement et tua l'un des Smilodents qu'il avait vu tomber à l'eau. Ce dernier avait pu que mettre ses deux pattes avant sur le quai qu'il regagnait déjà les eaux noires, définitivement cette fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et vit que c'était grâce à Evans qu'il n'avait pas été touché en voyant un Smilodents avec une dague plantée dans le crâne. Son chef était maintenant au prises avec deux lézards et Harry se mit à ses côtés pour qu'ils fassent front ensemble. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort lorsque Evans l'arrêta.

- Non, leurs écailles repoussent la magie. Je m'occupe d'eux, toi, tâches de me couvrir jusqu'à ce que j'en ai finit avec ces bestioles.

Harry acquiesça. Il vit Evans se précipiter vers les créatures alors qu'une troisième arrivait. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre elles et décida de lancer un feu nourri sur les ennemis qui arrivaient de manière à les ralentir assez longtemps pour qu'Evans en finisse. Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et le mur de feu créé par ses sortilèges incendiaires ne freinèrent pratiquement les forces ennemies. Il entendit des coups sourds suivit d'un bruit de verre cassé mais il ne détourna pas le regard. C'est alors que des cris humains remplis de rage retentir au dessus des bruits des combats.

- Les Berserkers, AR01, fit la voix d'Evans avant que celui-ci ne se mette à courir devant Harry

La formation offensive AR01 consistait à envoyer quelqu'un en pointe pendant que son partenaire, resté en retrait, le couvrait en lançant des sorts pour protéger ses flans. Vue de dessus, cette formation ressemblait grossièrement à une flèche. Evans n'était pas encore au contact des premiers Berserker qu'Harry fit lança un Grandia Incendio de manière à créer une ligne de feu devant Evans. Il dut adopter une trajectoire oblique pour éviter son chef mais cela ne lui posait plus trop de problèmes. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement les sortilèges qui poursuivent mais diriger un sort était plus simple.

Le mur de feu se propagea rapidement et Evans s'arrêta en transformant sa baguette en épée et se mit en position défensive. Des Berserkers évitèrent le sort d'Harry en sautant par-dessus. Harry pesta intérieurement. On lui avait pourtant dis que les Berserkers étaient beaucoup plus forts et intelligents que les Inferis. Il fit pleuvoir les sorts en utilisant son Armada tandis qu'Evans resta parfaitement immobile. Il allait se faire encercler quand il bougea enfin. Il jeta une dague dans la gorge de l'un d'entre eux et trancha la tête d'un autre avec son épée. Harry ne put voir comment il s'en sortait car il fut bientôt complètement caché par les cadavres et les nouveaux ennemis qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Il redoubla d'effort à un tel point que la tension qui parcourait son corps en devenait douloureuse. Il y eut plusieurs éclairs argentés venant de la masse ce qui signifiait qu'Evans était toujours actif. Soudain puis une sorte d'ondulation se forma autour de son chef sous la forme de vaguelette bleutée. Elle devint de plus en plus foncée jusqu'à ce qu'un puissant souffle balaye tous les Berserkers et la vaguelette se transforma en flammes bleues. Harry resta abasourdi. Hermione lui avait déjà parlé d'un sort similaire, le feudeymon.

Il s'agissait d'un sortilège incendiaire très puissant mais aussi extrêmement difficile à contrôler. Le feu se propagea en arc de cercle en ondulant comme des vagues. Harry put voir Evans faire tournoyer son épée à une vitesse incroyable pour alimenter ses vagues. Le carnage était abominable mais Harry ne se contenta pas d'être spectateur et anéantissait les créatures hors de portée. C'était un exercice plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait car, bien que les Berserkers se ruaient tous à l'attaque, ils étaient très mobiles et il fallait être adroit pour les toucher. C'est alors qu'Evans se retrouva projeté en arrière violement et son sort s'interrompit. Une créature volante, une sorte de grosse chauve souris à plumes venait de se jeter sur lui. Harry tenta de la tuer alors qu'elle se précipitait déjà sur son chef mais celle-ci possédait une rapidité incroyable et évita son sort.

Ses congénères arrivèrent rapidement en renfort. Harry lança son Tréséria pour les disperser afin de laisser assez de temps à Evans de se remettre sur pied mais chacun de ses sorts fut esquivé sans mal. Il serra les dents en les voyant approcher de son chef qui se démenait à chasser celui qui l'avait frappé. Il se concentra et réitéra son Tréséria en se focalisant sur chacune des créatures visées. Ses sortilèges ondulèrent lorsque les créatures tentèrent de les éviter. Cela eut pour effet de les surprendre et son attaque fut couronnée de succès lorsqu'il les virent tomber une à une. Evans explosa littéralement la dernière créature et se releva enfin. C'est alors qu'un déluge sonore retentit, des armes à feu. Evans agit d'instinct et plongea sur le sol et se remit à genoux devant Harry en lançant son Invictus.

Si les premières balles furent tirées à l'aveuglette à cause de la fumée, les autres se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Le bouclier d'Evans les arrêta sans mal mais celui-ci grimaça de douleur. L'utilisation de la magie semblait être toujours aussi douloureuse. La mise en place d'un bouclier aussi puissant que l'Invictus n'était pas pour l'aider.

- Si tu as de quoi les repousser, je suis preneur, cria-t-il à Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.

Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à ses recherches en magie ancienne. Il aurait voulu les garder jusqu'au bout secret pour les utiliser uniquement contre Voldemort mais ils allaient mourir tous les deux s'il ne les utilisait pas. Il se redressa et ferma les yeux en marmonnant des paroles qui n'avait plus été parlé depuis des siècles. Un courant d'air tourbillonnant se forma autour de lui véhiculant une sorte de poussière dorée. Il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et la poussière s'accumula juste au dessus d'elle. Très vite, une sphère dorée se forma alors qu'Evans lui criait de se dépêcher. Harry ouvrit les yeux et il orienta sa baguette devant lui en la tenant à deux mains.

- Artemis, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il y eut un crépitement et soudain une flèche d'or jaillit de la sphère et fendit les airs avec une vitesse incroyable. Elle passa à bonne distance d'Evans tandis qu'une autre était déjà lancée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de ses ennemis, la flèche explosa en une dizaine de plus petites et frappa tout ce qui se trouver sur leur trajectoire. Des hurlements retentirent à mesure où Harry lançait toujours plus de flèches. Evans cessa son bouclier, essoufflé puis se dirigea en courant vers Harry.

- Ne donnes pas tout sur une seule attaque, on se replie, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La sphère disparut et Harry se sentit vidé et se demandait comme il allait trouver la force de se replier. Si Evans ne l'avait pas arrêté, il n'aurait probablement plus la moindre force. Des coups de feu retentirent de nouveau et Harry se força à courir malgré le protestation de son corps. Ils traversèrent deux pâtées de maisons comme des ombres alors que des cris derrière eux retentirent.

- Ils nous rattrapent, pesta Harry en entendant les bruits se rapprocher.  
- C'est bien ce que j'espérais. Je crois qu'on a été assez crédible maintenant on va pouvoir les surprendre en contre attaque. Au prochain virage, cache toi derrière une maison. Leur confiance excessive va nous aider.

Harry poussa un juron à l'égard de son chef mais il savait que stratégiquement, c'était un très bon plan. Il se demandait juste s'il aurait la force de lancer le moindre sort. En arrivant au virage, il se précipita un peu trop et s'emmêla les jambes. Il tomba mais Evans le rattrapa. Au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il le lança avec une force incroyable dans un jardin à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry ne put se réceptionner malgré ses efforts et s'étala de tout son long dans l'étendue d'herbe. Il maudit Evans intérieurement et roula dans l'herbe pour se cacher derrière un gros arbre. Son bras gauche était douloureux car il avait tenté de se rattraper avec celui-ci mais sa vitesse et son poids avait été trop important.

Il se mit en position en pointant sa baguette dans l'obscurité. Ils ne verraient leurs ennemis arriver que lorsqu'ils ne seront qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Les lampadaires ne diffusaient qu'une faible lueur et les nuages empêchaient la lumière lunaire. C'était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Un coup de vent balaya ses cheveux et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il ressentit la fraicheur qu'il régnait. Cela eut au moins l'effet de limiter sa transpiration. Il tenta de regagner son calme afin d'être plus performent lorsqu'il aurait à viser ses adversaires.

- Ils vont surement envoyer qu'un groupe d'éclaireur. On attend qu'ils nous dépassent et on se charge d'eux rapidement et on se met en se met en mouvement, fit la voix d'Evans dans son  
- Ok, répondit simplement Harry.

Un groupe d'une douzaine de chasseurs arrivèrent rapidement au croisement de la rue. Leur marche était rapide mais ils avaient arrêté de courir. Ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Harry et Evans ne pourraient donc pas compter sur l'effet de surprise. Harry récupéra son calme et suivi le trajet du groupe avec sa baguette. Il s'attendait à recevoir le signal d'Evans à tout moment ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il sursauta lorsque deux explosions quasi-simultanées éclairèrent le groupe de chasseurs. Il n'hésita pas à lança une pluie de sortilèges mortels alors qu'Evans faisait de même de son côté. Le combat ne dura que quelques secondes. Les chasseurs, qui avaient échappé aux explosions des grenades avaient été trop sonnés pour riposter. Cependant un autre groupe plus important arriva très rapidement. Il était composé de créatures et chasseurs qui avaient survécus mais aussi de sorciers. Ces derniers n'étaient pas nombreux, six ou sept, mais ils devaient quand même se montrer prudents.

Harry bougea rapidement pour changer de position. Il chercha les zones d'obscurité et se faufila comme une ombre. Leurs ennemis se mirent en cercle autour de ceux que les Alphas venaient d'abattre. Harry se plaça derrière une voiture et observa la rue. Il était à cent mètres du groupe et il utilisa la technique du miroir d'Evans pour voir derrière lui sans se mettre à découvert. Grâce à Kali, la potion Anti-Odeur empêchait les créatures de se servir de leur flair contre eux mais ils n'étaient pas indétectables pour autant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit un mouvement près de lui. Ses réflexes furent rapides et il pointa instinctivement sa cible. Il soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Evans. Il était placé derrière une haie mais la lumière du lampadaire permettait à Harry de le voir. Cependant son ombre était orientée de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas être vue par l'ennemi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui fit des signes avec sa main.

- I07, B04, M01 et S15, lut Harry à voix basse. Rien que ça, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Evans paraissait bien décidé à ne pas renoncer. Dans un sens Harry en était soulagé même si son épuisement commençait à être un handicap, il était bien déterminé à faire aussi bien que les autres Omégas. Il se mit en position, cette succession de stratégies allait être éprouvante mais si elle marchait, elle leur donnerait l'avantage. Leurs ennemis étaient silencieux et murmuraient leurs consignes à voix basse. Quand le premier hologramme d'Evans apparut le silence fut brisé. Harry se mit au travail pendant qu'Evans semait la terreur dans leur formation en faisant apparaître des images de lui-même dans leurs rangs. Les chasseurs et les sorciers tirèrent par réflexe mais cela leur coûta cher. Leurs attaques traversèrent les hologrammes magiques pour s'abattre sur leurs alliés. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte de leur erreur mais la stratégie suivante était déjà prête.

Harry leva sa baguette et un bruit strident retentit soudainement. Il était si puissant que les créatures gémirent de douleur tandis que les humains se bouchaient les oreilles. Grâce à leur sortilège de surdité, Harry et Evans ne furent pas affectés. Evans se mit au travail pour la stratégie M01 et fit apparaître des miroirs tout autour du groupe. En tout huit miroirs furent placés face à face et tournoyés autour de leur cible. Harry arrêta son sortilège de crissement et se leva. Il lança un Armada de sortilège de Stupéfixion sans se préoccuper de véritablement viser. Il toucha plusieurs cibles mais la plupart évitèrent en plongeant c'est alors que les miroirs d'Evans entrèrent en action. Ces derniers réfléchirent les éclairs rouges et les rabattirent sur les ennemis. Evans se chargeait de les orienter pour toucher les cibles en mouvement. Cependant, il s'avéra rapidement que la tâche devenait infructueuse quand la plupart des sorciers et quelques chassèrent rescapés brisèrent les miroirs.

Quand se fut fait, ils ripostèrent et bien que leur bien que les Alphas eurent décimé une grande partie du groupe, ils restaient assez nombreux pour les mettre sur la défensive. Lorsque la voiture reçu les premières balles, Harry décida de changer de position défensive. Son instinct lui donna raison lorsque celle-ci explosa quelques secondes après qu'il se soit mit à couvert derrière un garage. Les échanges devinrent inefficaces des deux côtés. Harry vit qu'il fut bientôt le seul à riposter. Evans avait cessé les sorts et il avait changé de position. Les sorts d'intensifièrent contre lui et devinrent plus puissant ce qui signifiait que ses ennemis approchaient.

Il insulta Evans de tous les noms pour l'avoir abandonné lorsque des cris retentirent et l'intensité des sorts faiblit. Gémini avait dû les prendre à revers. Il retira toutes ses insultes et contre attaqua à son tour en lançant des sortilèges avec des trajectoires courbées. Il s'agissait de flash de lumière. En espérant en avoir aveuglé suffisamment, il sortit de derrière le garage et lança un Tréséria sur deux chasseurs qui étaient pratiquement arrivés à sa hauteur. Une fois tombé, il releva sa baguette pour viser deux sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers lui quand il sentit un courant d'air derrière lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol par réflexe mais il ressentit une douleur déchirante dans son mollet. Il se retourna et vit qu'une des sauterelles géantes de Voldemort venait de lui planter une patte dans sa jambe gauche.

- Avada Kedavra , cria-t-il alors que la créature s'apprêtait à en finir avec lui.

Il vit deux autres créatures arrivaier sur lui. Il sortit la seconde baguette d'Evans et lança deux sorts simultanés quasiment à bout pourtant. Il entendit des voix derrière lui et roula sur lui-même. Il ressentit la souffle ardent des sorts qui lui passèrent juste à côté de lui. Tout en continuant à rouler il lança des sorts de Stupéfixion en se concentrant de toute ses forces sur ses cibles. Les sorts fusèrent à toute vitesse sur les sorciers mais ceux-ci se protégèrent derrière des Protego. Les sorciers contre attaquèrent avec des sortilèges mortels. Harry tenta de prendre appui sur sa jambe valide pour sauter se réfugier à l'abri mais les sorts étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Les deux sortilèges illuminèrent un bref instant son visage quand une ombre jaillit entre eux et lui. Evans se tourna vers lui et se prit les sortilèges dans le dos. Harry le crut mort pendant un instant mais celui-ci se tourna vers les sorciers et lança deux dagues sur eux. Par réflexe, ils utilisèrent leurs Protego mais les lames traversèrent les boucliers et se figèrent dans leurs corps. Ils tombèrent alors que les créatures survivantes se mirent à fuir.

- Je croyais que rien ne pouvait arrêter l'Avada Kedavra, fit Harry en s'asseyant pour examinant sa jambe.  
- C'est exact, même mon Invictus ne peut que le dévier. Seulement, je ne peux peut être pas me survivre de Ragnarok pour attaquer mais elle est utile en défense. C'est l'épée qui a tout encaisser.  
- Une chance que tu l'avais sur toi, confirma Harry  
- Montre moi ça, fit Evans en montrant du doigt sa jambe blessé.

Il se penchant pour l'examiner quand Harry vit qu'une partie de sa hanche gauche était noircie de manière inquiétante et ses abdominaux avaient également souffert de brûlures à en juger par leur couleur écarlate. Il avait aussi une blessure à l'épaule qui saignait abondamment.

- Tu as l'air plus amoché que moi, remarqua-t-il  
- Quoi ? dit Evans d'un air absent en contemplant la plaie de sa jambe.  
- Ta hanche et ton épaule…

Evans se regarda un instant et prit sa baguette.

- Accio, lança t-il en la dirigeant vers son épaule.

Il grimaça quand une balle d'arme Moldu ressortit de la plaie. Il dirigea ensuite sa baguette sur la plaie et une fumée se forma un instant lorsqu'elle toucha sa peau. Lorsqu'il la retira, Harry vit qu'il venait de brûler la plaie pour qu'elle cesse de saigner.

- Ca ne me soignera pas mais si je perds trop de sang, ça sera un problème bien plus gênant, expliqua-t-il en voyant Harry faire une moue compatissante.

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et l'ouvrit avant de le diriger vers la jambe d'Harry.

- J'aurais préféré éviter d'utiliser cette potion car elle a des effets secondaires gênants mais je ne pourrais pas soigner ta jambe sans ça. Je préfère te prévenir, tu vas te sentir dans les vapes le temps qu'elle agisse. L'avantage est que tu cicatriseras rapidement et que la douleur disparaîtra rapidement. Tu vas perdre ta mobilité pendant quelques heures. Tu vas monter sur ton balai, tu pourras mieux te défendre dans les airs si on se fait attaquer.  
- Je comprends, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Evans versa le liquide rouge épais sur la plaie qui devait faire une dizaine de vingtaine de centimètres. Harry serra les dents en sentant comme si des centaines d'aiguilles venaient de lui piquer chaque recoin de sa jambe. Evans recouvrit totalement et déchira une partie de sa veste déjà bien mal au point pour en faire un bandage de fortune. Pendant qu'Evans s'occupait de lui, Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé cette potion pour se soigner. Evans vit son regard se porter sur sa blessure à l'épaule et l'aida à se relever. Harry prit appui sur sa jambe droite et se redressa. La douleur semblait s'atténuer peu à peu mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'il se sentait vidé presque somnolent.

- Cette potion est très efficace pour soigner les plaies mais elle a un inconvénient. Pour guérir plus efficacement elle doit agir sur le système nerveux. C'est sans doute pour ça que tes sens sont atténués. Ne t'en fais pas, tu devrais retrouver tes sensations à court terme.

Harry fit quelque mouvement avec sa jambe gauche mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber.

- Ecoutes, le vent commence à se lever et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va neiger un bon moment. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à finir leurs objectifs. Je dois finir le travail et m'assurer que l'on pourra faire venir les bateaux en sécurité. Tu vas devoir rejoindre la jonction entre nous tous seul. Reste dans les airs pour y aller, il est possible qu'il reste des forces ennemies dans les parages. Tu pourras manipuler ta planche d'une seule jambe.  
- Entendu, répondit Harry en faisant apparaître sa planche.

Il mit les pieds sur sa planche et commença à voler quand Evans le retint soudainement par le bras. Il se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur et il vit que le visage d'Evans avait une expression inquiète voir choquée. Il se demanda un moment s'il ne s'était pas fait attaquer mais il changea d'avis quand celui-ci tourna la tête brusquement vers une zone plongée dans l'obscurité.


	31. Chapter 30b

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 30 : Une terrible bataille(Part 2).**

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en regardant au même endroit.  
- C'est… Potter, dégage de là, rase le sol et va rejoindre les autres. Surtout reste avec eux et dis leurs qu'ils doivent se regrouper, cria Evans avant de le relâcher.  
- Mais….

Le vent se mit à redoubler de force. Il sentit comme si son corps était parcouru par un tension électrique. Soudain, un éclair surgit du ciel et frappa le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. On aurait cru que le ciel venait de se déchirer. Il avait déjà vu des orages dans sa vie mais l'éclair était passé vraiment près d'eux. Il en ressentit le souffle tellement la puissance de l'éclair était forte. Quand le calme fut revenu et bien que leurs oreilles bourdonnaient, ils entendirent des gémissements aussi bien bestiaux qu'humains.

- Walhalla, murmura Evans en serrant les dents.  
- Tu veux rire, tu penses que ça vient d'un membre de ce projet, fit Harry, incrédule. Aucune race et même le plus puissant des sorciers ne peux produire un tel sort.  
- Tu te trompes, il y a…

Harry ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de picotement. Cette fois, il avait vraiment peur et même Evans recula en sachant qu'un autre éclair pouvait à tout moment les balayer tous deux. Même leurs meilleurs sortilèges défensifs ne pourraient rien contre la foudre.

- Potter, je t'ai ordonné de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux projetés dans les airs par une force invisible. Harry fut lourdement projeté contre la façade d'une maison tandis qu'Evans s'écrasa contre un arbre avant même d'avoir put utiliser son sortilège pour passer à travers. Après s'être remis du choc Harry tenta de bouger mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était comme collé contre le mur et même ses doigts avaient du mal à bouger ne serais qu'un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil sans bouger la tête et vit qu'Evans tentait également de bouger sans le moindre résultat. Quelque soit leur ennemi, sa force magique était beaucoup plus puissante que la leur. Il y eut un moment de calme où seul le bruit du vent venait perturbé le silence qui s'était installé sous une pluie de neige abondante.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette noire apparut à leur vue. Elle était encapuchonnée et de taille moyenne. Elle se déplaçait avec souplesse et légèreté. On n'entendait pas ses pas malgré la neige qui commençait à s'entasser sur le sol. Cette démarche, vraiment étrange, était de toute évidence non humaine. La silhouette s'arrêta devant eux et releva la tête mais Harry était trop mal positionné pour distinguer son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Evans et vit que ce dernier tentait toujours de se libérer du sort, quel qu'il soit.

- Harry Potter et le dénommé Gémini au même endroit et à ma merci… Je dois dire qu' étant donné vos réputations respectives, je m'attendais à plus de résistance de votre part. Je ne sais pas si le seigneur des ténèbres vous a clairement surestimés ou si c'est nous qui dépassons clairement ses attentes. Un peu les deux je présume… dit une voix presque infantile.

Harry serra les dents. Ils étaient clairement en position de faiblesse. Non seulement ils étaient épuisés et blessés mais il ne ressentait pas le moindre relâchement dans le sortilège de ce nouvel adversaire. Il regarda Evans qui s'était calmé et semblait avoir abandonné toute tentative de se libérer.

- Je vais vous amener à lui, je ne gagnerais rien à vous tuer maintenant. Je m'occuperai de vos amis une fois que je vous aurais envoyé au manoir. Quant aux habitants de cette ville, ils serviront au dessein de notre seigneur.

La silhouette se tourna vers Harry et elle leva la main vers lui. Harry tenta de se libérer mais sa fatigue et la potion pour sa jambe le résignèrent rapidement. Il serra fort sa baguette prêt à lancer des sorts à tous ceux qui seraient sur son chemin. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer pour puiser dans ses forces en s'attendait à ressentir l'effet d'un transplanage ou une sensation similaire mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il vit que la personne s'était tournée vers Evans.

- Je vois… j'aurais été vraiment déçu si vous ne m'aviez pas opposé de résistance. Utiliser la force de ton esprit pour perturber ma concentration est plutôt habile de ta part, Gémini. Lord Voldemort lui-même reconnait tes capacités.  
- C'est trop d'honneur, fit Evans d'un ton ironique.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs dérisoires qui t'ont désigné comme l'une des cibles à abattre. Les Alphas sont des bébés à côté de nous. Beaucoup d'entre nous auraient été capables de vaincre Garuda en quelques instants et Noréa t'aurait tué à Mellington si je n'étais pas intervenu.  
- Pourquoi être intervenu ?  
- Elle avait accompli sa mission, on avait reçu aucun ordre vous concernant. Je ne pouvais tolérer cette insubordination. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'ai reçu l'ordre de recueillir assez d'informations sur vous pour que vous ne représentiez plus un danger. Nous savions déjà que Potter était à Atlantis et qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités qu'il rejoigne les Alphas. Lord Voldemort a donné des ordres le concernant. Quand à toi, Gémini, le message qu'il m'a demandé de te transmettre est clair. Tu peux résister et mourir ou bien rejoindre son grand dessein.  
- La mort ou le déshonneur, c'est ça ? fit Evans en souriant.  
- Il n'y a pas d'honneur à se faire ridiculiser en se battant contre plus fort que soi. Tu aurais dû retenir les leçons de ta défaite contre Noréa. Ta force n'est rien comparée à la nôtre, nous sommes en tout point supérieurs aux humains. Quelque soit ta détermination, tu ne gagneras pas.  
- La force n'est pas tout dans un combat, on peut toujours battre quelqu'un de plus fort que soi. Il n'y a que ceux qui sont trop lâches pour essayer qui pensent de la sorte.  
- Pourtant tu es toujours sous mon emprise malgré tous tes efforts. Qu'as-tu à m'opposer. Ta volonté ? Ta stratégie ? On ne gagne pas un combat avec ces seules armes.  
- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose de primordial qui peut renverser complètement le déroulement d'un combat…  
- Quoi donc ?  
- L'imprévisibilité, dit Evans

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Un instant plus tard, Harry assista à ce qu'il avait déjà subi lors de son dernier entraînement avec son chef. Il venait d'utiliser sa technique Palatium pour qu'ils échangent leur position respective. Harry tomba alors à genoux sur le sol, libéré de l'emprise de l'homme de Voldemort. Il tenta de se remettre debout mais les effets de la potion étaient encore trop présents. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vision était trouble. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider Evans tant qu'il serait dans cet état. Leur adversaire pesta dans une langue inconnue à la sonorité musicale. Il se détacha du mur et avança vers Evans.

- Tu viens de commettre une grosse erreur, tu aurais dû profiter de l'effet de surprise pour m'attaquer.

Evans sourit avant de se mettre en position défensive. Il transforma sa baguette en épée et resta immobile.

- Petit crétin prétentieux, dit son ennemi d'une voix amusée.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder quand Evans donna le premier coup. D'un geste très rapide, il abattit son épée vers la gorge de son adversaire. Cependant la lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres sans explication. Evans réagit aussitôt et tourna sur lui-même pour donner assez de force à son attaque. Cette fois il visa le bras gauche sans plus de succès. Evans fut alors projeté par un sort enflammé sans qu'Harry ait pu voir le mouvement de l'ennemi tellement la contre attaque fut fulgurante. Evans se rétablit sur le sol tant bien que mal et utilisa sa technique holographique. Il y avait maintenant six Evans qui se relevèrent un à un. Ils se mirent tous à courir vers leur ennemi. Le premier abattit son épée sur lui et le deuxième le suivit de peu mais ils ne lui firent aucun dégât, étant des simples illusions. Le troisième qui avait prit la voix des airs sur sa planche de vol piqua sur lui et le traversa à son tour.

Sur les trois premières tentatives, l'ennemi n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Deux autres Evans lancèrent des sorts qui le traversèrent sans le toucher. Enfin le dernier se changea en aigle et piqua sur lui en profitant de la lumière générée par les sorts pour se camoufler. Cependant l'aigle aussi fut une illusion à la grande surprise de Harry. Un autre Evans qu'il n'avait pas vu apparut derrière son adversaire et donna une estocade très rapide mais l'ennemi disparut pour réapparaître à quelques mètres de lui la seconde d'après. Il leva sa main et Evans fut projeté une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois il fut emporté par une décharge électrique.

Harry grimaça en voyant le corps fumant d'Evans se cogner contre une voiture. Son adversaire marchait déjà vers lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever, chancelant. Les brûlures des deux dernières attaques étaient sérieuses. Le serviteur de Voldemort s'arrêta à un mètre de lui en le regardant. Evans réagit rapidement et fit apparaître une grande roue de feu autour de lui mais son attaque fut vaine, son adversaire s'était déjà mis en sûreté en réapparaissant à bonne distance. Evans fit alors pleuvoir des sorts rapides qui traversèrent la roue de feu.

L'ennemi bougea à grande vitesse et disparaissait et réapparaissait en quelques secondes en évitant chaque sort. C'est alors qu'il y eut un craquement sonore et la roue de feu fut expulsée d'Evans en prenant une expansion fulgurante. Son adversaire s'envola alors et se stabilisa dans les airs. C'est alors que des dizaines de sorts jaillirent de tous les côtés et se rejoignirent sur leur cible en provoquant des explosions de plus en plus puissantes. Harry eut un sourire de satisfaction qui se figea rapidement. La créature de Voldemort était entourée d'une sorte de bulle d'eau et n'avait subit aucun dommage. Il serra les dents en pestant et regarda Evans mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il leva les yeux vers leur ennemi et il vit l'aigle surgir à toute vitesse dans le dos de l'ennemi.

Celui-ci se retourna mais Evans avait déjà reprit forme humaine et trancha l'air de son épée. Son adversaire disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître sur le sol alors qu'Evans tombait déjà. Il se réceptionna lourdement sur le sol et mit un genou à terre complètement épuisé. Harry pesta intérieurement. Evans faisait de son mieux et sa force n'était pas en cause mais il était surclassé, à tous les niveaux. Il n'était pas de taille face à un tel adversaire et même avec son aide, le résultat aurait été le même. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la capuche de leur opposant avait été soulevée. Il pouvait voir maintenant son visage. Il fut étonné de distinguer des traits juvéniles d'une grande beauté après avoir vu une capacité magique si monstrueuse. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur sa joue ce qui signifiait qu'Evans l'avait bel et bien touché mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait perdu le combat.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tes efforts seraient vains. Je reconnais que pour un humain, tu es doué. J'en connais peu qui aurait été capables de me toucher.  
- Garde tes compliments pour la fin du combat, Elfe, nous n'en avons pas terminé tous les deux, fit Evans d'une voix avec une sonorité étrange.

Harry fut surpris en entendant l'Oméga. Il venait d'appeler son adversaire Elfe. L'image qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut celle de Dobby hors ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun avec lui. En le détaillant à nouveau, il découvrit que ses oreilles étaient légèrement plus grandes et plus pointues que celles des humains. Son maintien était également plus souple, comme s'il n'avait pas à supporter son poids. La grâce et la prestance qui émanait de cet elfe n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec les Elfes de maison.

- Comment as-tu deviné mes origines ? ma race n'existe que dans vos légendes et je suis le premier des miens à apparaître en dehors du domaine des Walhalla.  
- J'ai une source d'information précieuse. Quelqu'un qui connait très bien les tiens. C'est pourquoi, je connais aussi tes points faibles, fit Evans avant de se retourner et de lui lancer quelque chose qu'Harry ne put voir.

L'Elfe évita facilement le projectile en disparaissant comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises. Harry avait pensé à un transplanage silencieux mais sa technique paraissait en tout point supérieure à la méthode de déplacement des sorciers. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment que le projectile d'Evans se dirigeait sur lui. D'un geste hérité des ses années d'entraînement de Quiddich, il parvint à rattraper l'objet avec sa main droite sans se blesser. Il soupira de soulagement avant de regarder ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'une carte richement décorée, un peu plus grande que les cartes de tarot moldus. Elle représentait une rune en argent qui représentait une sorte de V inversé. Le fond de la carte représentait des branches d'arbre entremêlées.

Harry regarda Evans d'un air perplexe. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait attaqué l'Elfe avec cette carte à moins qu'il savait que son adversaire l'éviterait auquel cas elle lui était destinée. Gémini ne le regardait pas et avait les yeux fixés sur son adversaire qui flottait dans les airs entre eux.

- Ça devient pitoyable, il est temps d'en finir, fit l'Elfe.

Evans releva son épée et se mit en garde. L'elfe leva une main vers le ciel et Harry ressentit à nouveau cette tension lui parcourir les veines. Il se saisit de sa baguette quand Evans le fixa. Ses yeux reprirent cette étrange couleur bleu marine. La carte se mit alors à émettre une douce lueur blanche. Cette lueur l'enveloppa rapidement et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Il ne ressentit que chaleur et douceur l'espace de quelques secondes avant que le phénomène ne s'estompe. Il regarda de nouveau la carte et s'aperçu que cette dernière était devenue totalement blanche. Elle s'émietta alors comme de la poussière. Harry resta surpris quelques instants mais l'urgence de la situation le fit reprendre ses esprits. Il ne savait pas comment Evans s'était débrouillé mais il se sentait de nouveau en forme. Il agit rapidement alors qu'Evans se focalisait toujours sur lui. Il lança son sortilège Artémis sur l'Elfe en tâchant d'être le plus discret possible.

Trois flèches d'or jaillirent de sa baguette et fendirent l'air à grande vitesse. L'Elfe s'apprêta à attaquer quand il sentit l'attaque d'Harry et disparut. Harry se précipita vers Evans, ravi de constater que sa jambe blessée n'était qu'un souvenir . Il se mit devant Evans, se sentant prêt à prendre sa relève.

- Merci pour… euh... ta carte, dit-il sans se retourner.  
- J'aurais voulu garder ça secret jusqu'à notre combat contre Voldemort mais tenter de se ménager contre un Elfe est peine perdue. Tu dois savoir que tu ne pourras pas compter deux fois sur ces soins aussi tu vas devoir faire très attention. On va devoir s'y mettre à deux pour tenir contre lui. Séparément on a aucune chance mais ensemble... Je dois dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, on aurait eut aucun espoir mais je pense que tes progrès ne sont pas négligeables.  
- Je suis d'accord et…

Il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de picotement et se concentra sur leur adversaire.

- Sept, six, cinq… fit Evans en se mettant à ses côtés.

Harry sut tout de suite qu'il décomptait l'échéance avant l'attaque de l'Elfe. Ce dernier était hors de portée. Il pourrait éviter facilement leurs sorts grâce à sa rapidité et utiliser la planche de vol ou l'Animagus d'Evans ne les rapprocheraient que davantage d'une mort imminente. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule solution : joindre leur force magique pour tenter de résister. Harry ressentait le même agacement qu'Evans de dévoiler toutes leurs techniques devant un adversaire qui n'était qu'un pion de Voldemort mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il devrait également utiliser ce sort.

Quand Evans termina son compte à rebours, un éclair déchira le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Maintenant, Invictus, cria Evans.  
- Delta, lança Harry d'un même voix.

Le sortilège d'Harry produisit une pyramide de lumière dorée autour d'eux tandis que la colonne de lumière d'Evans retomba pour s'incruster sur les parois de la pyramide. Sous l'effet de leurs sorts combinés, la pyramide devint bleue au moment où l'éclair la frappa à son sommet. Les deux Alphas ressentirent toute la puissance de l'attaque et durent lutter de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas céder à la pression qui s'exerçait sur leurs épaules. L'attaque sembla durer une éternité alors qu'Harry et Evans criaient pour donner plus de force à leur ultime défense. La pression se relâcha d'un coup et ils tombèrent en arrière, déséquilibrés. L'Elfe semblait abasourdi en constatant que son attaque avait été infructueuse.

- On a réussi, se réjouit Harry  
- Jolie protection Potter, même Sig aurait du mal à en venir à bout et pourtant, c'est le plus puissant parmi nous.

Harry sourit en songeant à l'Oméga.

- Il faut pourtant nous ressaisir, ça a été limite et il est peut être capable de pire. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de faire durer ce combat. Il est plus fort, plus rapide et notre méconnaissance de la magie Elfique nous sera préjudiciable à très court terme. Il faut falloir le harceler pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion d'attaquer. Il finira bien par faire des erreurs bien qu'il va se méfier maintenant. Écoutes, J'ai remarqué qu'il doit se concentrer sept à huit secondes pour produire sa magie majeure. Pendant ce laps de temps, il est vulnérable car toute sa concentration est requise pour lancer un sort aussi puissant. Il pourra toujours esquiver mais il devra recommencer son sort à chaque fois. S'il parvient à nous toucher par un de ses éclairs, on est mort . Sa magie mineure est puissante et très rapide, tu dois t'en méfier. Il va falloir qu'on utilise sa vitesse contre lui. Si on parvient à le toucher quand il bouge, on pourra lui infliger des dommages substantiels.

Harry acquiesça en détaillant Evans.

- Vu ton état, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'utiliser une stratégie d'usure. On se bat à tour de rôle. On pourra se reposer pendant que l'autre attaquera tandis que lui ne pourra pas souffler.  
- Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, fit Evans en s'asseyant. Tu vas devoir te surpasser aujourd'hui. Montre moi le pouvoir de l'élu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- Tu vas être surpris, ironisa Harry.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, baguette parée et se concentra sur son adversaire. L'elfe le regarda, impassible. Il disparut pour réapparaître juste à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement mais son poignet fut bloqué par son ennemi.

- C'est un combat stupide. Vous êtes comme des enfants qui attaquent un adulte. Mon peuple maîtrisait déjà la magie que le vôtre n'apparaisse. Nous sommes une race fière et on n'utilise pas nos pouvoirs contre les plus faibles. En vous acharnant, vous ne faites que portez atteinte à votre vie et à mon honneur.  
- Ne nous sous-estime pas, grogna Harry en brandissant la seconde baguette.

Il n'eut pas le temps de viser que l'Elfe le fit tomber d'un mouvement rapide de la jambe. Il fit apparaître une sphère écarlate dans sa main et visa la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied mais l'Elfe esquiva d'un bon rapide en arrière. Harry ne prit pas la peine pour se relever et pointa les deux baguettes sur lui. Il lança une nouvelle fois son Artémis mais l'Elfe disparut avant d'être touché.

Harry pesta en se relevant. Il avait pourtant tenté d'être rapide mais comparé à l'Elfe, sa vitesse était dérisoire. Il se renfrogna en disant qu'il ne se ferait pas tuer sans combattre jusqu'au bout. Il prit une inspiration et se concentra pour récupérer son calme et utiliser au mieux ses sens. L'Elfe pouvait se déplacer très rapidement mais sa vitesse n'était pas naturelle mais magique. Il pourrait anticiper ses mouvements s'il parvenait à situer sa magie. Il cru percevoir un flux magique derrière lui et se retourna en lança un sortilège mortel. Ce fut sans effet, l'Elfe avait changé de place alors que son sort quittait à peine sa baguette.

Harry s'épuisa en tâchant de toucher l'Elfe et quand ce dernier contre attaqua, il ne put se défendre. L'elfe réapparut juste au dessus de lui, une sphère de lumière dans chaque main. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger avec sa magie mais eut quand même le réflexe de protéger son visage avec ses bras. Grâce à ce mouvement il échappa au pire. Il sentit une brûlure insupportable lui parcourir chaque portion de ses avant-bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette attaque qu'il ressentit une puissante secousse suivie d'une autre douleur cuisante au niveau de ses abdominaux. Il fut comme sous l'effet d'un doloris tellement son corps fut pris de spasmes de douleur. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège électrique puissant qui ne semblait s'arrêter. Une autre secousse, plus forte que les autres le projeta dans les airs en manquant de lui briser les côtes. Son vol plané le fit glisser sur le sol et sa course fut arrêtée par un buisson. Il sentit l'Elfe bouger et leva le bras malgré les cris d'alarme de son corps.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une série de détonations. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une forme floue apparaître sur le palier d'une maison voisine. Il s'agissait d'un Moldu qui venait de tirer sur l'Elfe avec une arme à feu. Il semblait terrifié mais tenait fermement son arme. Il courut vers Harry pour lui venir en aide quand l'Elfe fonça vers eux. Il allait leur lancer un sort à tous les deux quand Evans utilisa de nouveau son Palatium pour échanger sa place avec Harry. Ce fut un déplacement que de quelques mètres mais il fit quand même désorienté. Il fit aussitôt apparaître quelque chose juste devant l'Elfe. Le phénomène se produisit à trois reprise de chaque côté de lui en l'obligeant à arrêter sa course. Il semblait frappé d'étonnement. Harry s'appuya contre un mur tout proche et tourna difficilement la tête vers le combat. Il vit Evans marmonner des paroles inaudibles, ses yeux de nouveaux assombris.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et l'Elfe fut prit dans une sorte de boule de feu pourpre. Harry fut étonné d'en ressentir la chaleur d'où il était. Il sentit des mains le soutenir pour se relever.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix cassée masculine.  
- Ça va aller. Je vous remercie pour votre aide mais vous devriez partir vous mettre à l'abri. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
- Je ne peux pas laisser deux enfants, sorciers ou non, se battre contre ce monstre. Il est en train de vous tuer, protesta l'homme.  
- Ce combat est notre responsabilité, vous vous en avez une autre, fit Harry en montrant la maison du Moldu. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents parce qu'ils sont morts pour me protéger. Grandir sans eux a été très dur alors n'infligez pas ça à vos enfants. Nous nous en sortirons, maintenant, partez.

Il regarda l'Elfe réapparaître un peu plus loin. Il semblait vraiment troublé par la dernière attaque d'Evans. Sa cape avait quasiment était brûlée dans l'attaque de ce dernier. L'elfe disparut pour réapparaître devant Evans.

- Comment… Comment un simple humain peut être capable d'utiliser les cartes du jugement. Il n'y a qu'un peuple capable de les fabriquer et il a disparu il y a des siècles.  
- Faut croire qu'il reste quelque part, quelque chose d'eux, fit Evans en souriant.  
- Ce peuple n'était pas originaire de ce monde, il est impossible pour un sorcier de connaître leur existence. De plus, le humains sont trop primitifs pour être capables d'assimiler la complexité du savoir de cette race.

Evans s'apprêta à répliquer quand il s'interrompit l'air pensif.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, marmonna-t-il avec agacement.  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda l'Elfe.  
- Peu importe, Potter ne peut plus se battre et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme non plus. Mes ressources magiques sont au plus mal et je perd de la vigueur à chaque minute.  
- Tu veux abandonner ?  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je reconnais juste que ta race est à la hauteur de sa réputation bien que tu sois encore un bébé pour les tiens.  
- Explique-toi.  
- Je dis juste que pour tu ne dois pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi mais pour un elfe, une vingtaine d'années équivaut même pas à un an de votre espérance de vie pour vous. D'après ce que je sais, votre doyen devait avoir un peu plus de deux mille ans quand il est mort dans la guerre noire contre les démons.  
- Comment connais tu si bien notre histoire ? Tu m'intrigues, humain à moins que tu ne sois...  
- Non, je ne suis pas un elfe si c'est la question que tu te poses.  
- Peu importe qui il est et ce qu'il sait. Le seigneur des ténèbres attends, Sheny. Débarrasse-toi de lui nous on va ramener Potter au maître, fit un Mangemort en apparaissant avec deux de ses congénères.

Les trois sorciers furent escortés par un horrible troll de deux mètres cinquante. Harry se redressa difficilement, prêt à vendre cher sa peau.

- Cette fois, on n'a plus le choix. Ils ne me laisse pas d'autre alternative. Si je ne le fais pas, tout est perdu, murmura Evans en baissant la tête.

Il sera ses poings et semblait vraiment perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent de nouveau alors que les sorciers se rapprochaient d'eux. Harry sentit une nouvelle fois cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait quand l'Elfe utilisait sa magie. Ce dernier était en retrait et laissait les Mangemorts prendre le relais. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'intervenir. Harry tourna la tête et frissonna. Evans avait un vissage impassible et ses yeux reflétaient une froideur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

L'Oméga prit son épée et d'un coup courut vers ses ennemis à une vitesse incroyable. C'était comme s'il volait. Les Mangemorts firent pleuvoir les sorts tandis que le troll fonçait à sa rencontre. Evans dévia deux sorts avec son épée et esquiva le dernier. Il fit une estocade avec la sienne en freinant sa course en glissant sur la neige. Son épée s'illumina et trois répliques de celle-ci jaillirent et foncèrent sur les sorciers. Ils furent pris de vitesse par cette attaque très rapide et n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer des sortilèges défensifs qu'ils furent frappés de plein fouet. Cette attaque créa le même dégât que si Evans avait lancé son épée. Les répliques se plantèrent dans la chair des sorciers et les transpercèrent avant de disparaître dans un volute de fumée.

Evans remit sa large épée dans son fourreau dorsale et fit face au troll. Ce dernier abattit sa massue sur Evans mais celui-ci esquiva sans peine en faisant un bon de côté. Le troll réitéra son attaque mais Evans l'évita une nouvelle fois. Le troll s'énerva et frappa Evans de manière frénétique mais c'est comme si Evans devinait chaque mouvement et il évitait chaque attaque avec une grande agilité et une vitesse incroyable. Harry jugea qu'il était encore meilleur que lors de son combat contre Garuda. Le troll s'épuisait et il eut bientôt le souffle cours à force de frapper du vent. Evans évita une autre attaque et prit sa baguette. Il la transforma en épée et la planta dans l'épaule droite du troll. Elle traversa son corps comme si c'était du beurre.

Pendant qu'Harry regardait l'épée ressortir de la créature, Evans se saisissait déjà de deux de ses dagues et les planta dans les côtes de son ennemi. Il s'en saisit de deux autres et les planta dans son torse. Harry ne sut s'il était trop fatigué ou si l'attaque d'Evans fut trop rapide mais en un instant le combat fut terminé. Il avait utilisé chacune de ses dagues pour découper le corps du troll en formant des lignes irrégulières et avait tranché la tête du troll avec sa large épée en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Evans se réceptionna avec agilité et fit face à l'Elfe son épée en main. Il ne semblait pas essoufflé par cet exploit. Harry se demanda intérieurement quelle magie il avait bien pu utiliser pour augmenter ses capacités aussi radicalement. Il frissonna intérieurement en songeant à ce qu'il venait de voir. C'est alors qu'il vit les sorciers se relever. Ils semblaient tous indemnes. Harry songea à Crabbe et concentra ses forces pour aller aider Evans. S'il devait affronter l'Elfe, il allait devoir se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Malgré les protestations de son corps, Harry lança plusieurs sorts sur ses adversaires en continuant à courir. Il se plaça au centre d'eux alors qu'ils esquivaient ses attaques. Il espérait qu'ils s'intéresseraient plus à lui qu'à Gémini et cela marcha.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et levèrent leurs baguettes. Ils lancèrent leurs sortilèges de manière quasi simultanée.

- Delta, hurla Harry de toutes ses forces.

La pyramide de lumière se forma autour de lui quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se fasse frapper par les trois sortilèges. Il s'estima heureux qu'aucun d'eux ne prennent le risque d'utiliser des sortilèges mortels. Finalement le fait que Voldemort le veuille vivant était un avantage pour lui. C'est alors qu'une entaille lui découpa la joue puis une autre se forma sur son torse. Son sortilège n'était plus assez puissant pour stopper totalement les attaques de ses ennemis. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une idée pour se sortir de là. Il était déjà bien amoché et le peu de force qu'il lui restait était en train de faiblir. Il décida de tenter quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé. Il fit exploser son sortilège pour créer une multitude de petites pyramides. Ces dernières se mirent à réfléchir les sortilèges comme un diamant le ferait avec un laser.

Les sortilèges prirent de plus en plus de vitesse à chaque percussion de pyramide. Ils formèrent bientôt des traits de lumières. On entendit alors un cri puis un autre. Harry regarda le spectacle autour de lui. Un Mangemort avait un trou béant au ventre et un autre avait perdu la partie gauche de sa tête jusqu'à sa gorge. Le dernier Mangemort fut abattu un instant plus tard. Harry sourit mais se fut très vite suivit par une grimace avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol. Dans l'action, il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait été également touché. Son épaule avait été transpercée par un sort alors qu'il pensait les avoir tous évités. Etrangement il ne sentit pratiquement pas la douleur mais une agréable sensation de flottement. Cette sensation fut troublée par le duel qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui. Evans et le dénommé Sheny semblaient tous deux préparer une attaque magique. L'elfe préparait un sortilège majeur tandis qu'Evans faisait apparaître une sorte de halo tout autour de lui.

Tout à coup un grondement assourdissant réveilla Harry de sa transe. L'elfe lança une attaque incendiaire massive sur l'Oméga. Evans, qui avait rangé sa baguette, tendit ses mains vers les flammes et Harry fut expulsé sur la neige à cause de l'onde de choc qu'il produisit. Il se cogna contre un trottoir ce qui eut pour effet de relever légèrement sa tête. Il put voir alors le choc entre les deux attaques. L'attaque incendiaire était réellement massive. Evans avait créé une sorte d'onde semblable à celle que l'on voit parfois lors qu'un avion moldu dépasse le mur du son. L'onde se propagea à une vitesse folle en se créant un passage dans le cœur des flammes. Evans fut frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque Elfique malgré sa tentative pour l'esquiver. Il fut percuté dans les flammes qui le projetèrent, telle une torche humaine de plusieurs mètres dans les cieux. Il tomba lourdement sur la chaussée enneigée. Il ne bougeait plus. Harry tourna les yeux vers l'Elfe et celui-ci regardait Evans. Il semblait indemne mais Harry révisa son jugement quand il vit du sang couler sur le torse et le côté droit de sa victime. Il avait apparemment esquivé en partie l'attaque d'Evans grâce à sa vitesse. Un humain n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. L'Elfe s'avança vers Evans en titubant légèrement. Sa blessure lui avait fait perdre de sa grâce. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Evans et tandis sa main valide vers lui. Il fit apparaître une sphère de lumière dans celle-ci quand Harry vit plusieurs rayons passaient au dessus de sa tête. Sheny leva sa main et les sorts disparurent comme absorbés par celle-ci. Harry vit alors un animal passer à pleine vitesse à côté de lui. Il n'en fut pas sûr car sa vue était trouble mais il estima qu'il s'agissait d'un lion. Ce dernier fonça sur l'Elfe et lui sauta dessus. L'Elfe disparut alors pour réapparaître dans les cieux. Harry sentit des personnes autour de lui et l'une d'elle posa ses mains sur lui avec douceur. Les Omégas étaient venus les aider. Ce fut comme si toute la douleur et toutes ses dernières forces s'éteignaient et il tomba inconscient.

* * *

NA : Oui oui, je sais, je suis super mega à la bourre et je m'en excuse. Je fais de mon mieux pour prendre du temps pour écrire mais je suis un peu surchargé depuis un moment. Je ne peux garantir quand je pourrais poster la suite mais je rassure ceux et celles qui aiment cette histoire, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je la finirais et il reste un bon paquet de chapitre à venir. Je ne peux vous donner un nouveau rythme de publication mais pour ceux dont l'attente est trop grande, vous pouvez me contacter par mail pour savoir où j'en suis. Je ne révèlerais aucune information sur le prochain chapitre mais je pourrais au moins vous mettre au courant de son avancement. J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et que ce double chapitre vous aura plus. A bientôt. Chris


	32. Chapter 31

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 31 : Survie.**

Harry se réveilla avec la tête qui lui tournait. La lumière le gêna et il referma les yeux après les avoir entrouverts. Il mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. C'est à ce moment que son corps décida de se réveiller également en lui rappelant ses blessures. Il n'était pas en état de bouger, le moindre mouvement était pour lui une torture. Il décida de ne pas insister et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'un bruit de porte ne le sorte de sa torpeur.

- Alors ? demanda la voix de Sigfried.

- Disons qu'il y a du bon et du moins bon, répondit Orion.

- Commence par les bonnes nouvelles.

- L'AEGIS a prit le contrôle de Baerum, à l'Ouest et de Lambertseter au sud, les Norvégiens ont progressé à l'Est. J'attends deux de mes régiments spéciaux dans les prochaines heures. D'après les derniers comptages, il y a quatre cent trente mille personnes qui ont réussi à s'échapper de la ville même si beaucoup d'habitants sont sérieusement blessés.

- C'est déjà pas si mal. Bien, et pour ce qui est du moins bon ?

- Je viens d'apprendre que le ministère Anglais est tombé. La famille royale et le premier ministre moldu sont en fuite. Voldemort a également prit Durmstrang.

- C'est pas vrai !! gronda Sigfried avant de pousser une exclamation de douleur.

- Calme toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas guérir, fit Amy

- La résistance s'organise en Irlande, l'AEGIS est déjà là bas ainsi que les miens, dit Orion en s'asseyant, d'après le bruit de chaise qu'Harry entendit.

- Où est Sed' ? demanda-t-il après un soupir.

- Elle est partie chercher des herbes médicinales que Neville et Alexandra lui ont demandées, on a plus de soixante blessés ici, répondit Amy en soupirant. Ces deux là n'ont pas eut de nuit complète depuis qu'ils sont là.

- Elle ne rentrera pas tout de suite car cette ville devient de moins en moins vivable. Les créatures de Voldemort ont détruit plusieurs pâtés de maisons cette nuit et les rues sont jonchées de cadavres. On ne peut même pas les enterrer à cause des risques d'embuscade. Ces satanés Mangemorts n'ont vraiment aucun honneur, grogna l'Oméga.

- Peut être mais de toute façon on ne peut rien faire dans notre état. La moitié de notre groupe est trop blessé pour sortir de cette maison. Evans a vraiment vu trop gros comme mission. On était pas assez nombreux. Harry et lui ont vraiment frôlé la mort cette fois et les autres n'ont dû leur survie que grâce à Alexandra, dit Amy.

- Ne le blâme pas, ce qui est fait est fait. On a sauvé beaucoup de monde grâce à ça, il ne faut pas avoir de regrets.

- Il est en train de partir, fit Amy d'une voix cassée. Vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

- On en est pas sûr, il faut attendre que Potter soit réveillé pour avoir plus d'informations.

- Mikaël, il était aussi gravement blessé qu'Harry et il s'est relevé en deux jours seulement. Il ne nous adresse quasiment plus la parole. Il ne vient plus que pour prendre ses repas ici quand il veut bien manger là. Gémini il…

- Ça suffit Amy, on doit pouvoir lui faire confiance pour gérer ça. C'est sa responsabilité, son fardeau, dit Orion d'un ton sec.

- On s'inquiète tous, tu sais, reprit Sigfried.

C'est alors que la porte qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il y eut un silence quelques instants où seul des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Alors cette patrouille ? demanda Sigfried

- Ils se sont regroupés sur trois positions dans le centre ville. On estime leur nombre entre quatre ou cinq unités. Ils ont regroupé leurs prisonniers dans des espèces d'enclos. On ne sait pas encore dans quel but, mais ça n'augure rien de bien, fit Lucie d'une voix fatiguée.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et vit Evans marquer quelque chose sur un gros tableau. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, ils avaient sûrement changé d'endroit. Pour accueillir autant de blessés, il était nécessaire d'opter pour un endroit moins exposé. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il n'eut pas le choix que de refermer ses paupières pour les apaiser.

- Gem', on a reçu un message de Laurion. Elle demande le repli de ton escadron. Votre cher directeur a apprit que vous étiez ici et il n'est pas très content. Il paraît que de nouveaux règlements sont passés en vigueur pendant votre absence et vous en avez déjà violé une douzaine.

- Ce gros… commença Lucie.

- Nous ne partirons pas, la coupa Evans.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, soupira Orion. Je sais que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis en te disant que tu en as déjà beaucoup fais mais tu pourrais au moins te reposer. Ton escadron et toi êtes au bord de la rupture. Si tu continues à te battre, ils voudront te suivre. C'est tout à leur honneur mais ils ne sont pas aussi résistants que toi.

- Je n'ai donné aucun ordre…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tu les as tous formés comme des Omégas, ils sont tous indépendants, même si certains le sont plus que d'autres.

- Dis moi Orion, tu te reposerais si cette ville s'appelait Paris ?

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? que je ne me ménage pas parce que ce n'est pas une ville Française ? tonna Orion

- Je dis juste que peu importe l'endroit ou les circonstances. On doit tout donner à chaque instant, c'est ça être un Alpha. On aura toute la mort pour nous reposer.

- Arrête de parler comme ça, pesta Amy

- De quoi tu te plains, tu fais partis des Destiny non ? Nous sommes tes ennemis.

- Gémini, ça suffit, soupira Orion

- Tu as raison, j'ai mieux à faire. Ramirez, prépare nos affaires pour demain et va te reposer.

- Entendu, j'ai hâte d'y être, fit-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

Elle s'en alla pendant qu'Evans alla se servir un verre dans le mini bar et s'installa dans un des fauteuil de la pièce. Orion lui fit part des dernières nouvelles en le rejoignant puis il eut un moment de silence

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses part de ton analyse de la situation, s'exclama Orion

- Elle coïncide avec la tienne dans les grandes lignes. J'ignore pourquoi ils ont parqué les Moldus au lieu de les tuer. C'est trop grossier pour que ce soit un piège. Ils savent très bien qu'à court terme, ils seront débordés. Voldemort a été fin sur ce coup là. Son objectif n'a jamais été de prendre le contrôle de cette ville ou même de me tuer. Il voulait Durmstrang et il a réussit à prendre cette école dans le dos de tous. Il a maintenant le contrôle de deux des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie Européennes. Toutefois, il ne rappelle pas ses troupes malgré les grosses pertes qu'il a eues. Cela peut cacher un autre de ses projets. Il faudrait demander à Jansen de faire des recherches sur tout ce qui pourrait intéresser Voldemort dans cette ville. Je pense qu'on doit aussi se méfier de la nécromancie. Après ce bouclier, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire du sacrifice de quarante à cinquante mille personnes.

- Cela produirait une énorme quantité de magie noire, de quoi faire sauter toute la ville, raconta Sigfried. J'ai déjà vu un village annihilé avec seulement quelques dizaines de victimes.

- Et s'il réussit à détruire Oslo, imaginez les conséquences. L'AEGIS, les Alphas et même ce pays seront tellement fragilisés qu'ils ne pourront s'en remettre. Il va falloir intervenir le plus rapidement possible pour empêcher ça.

- J'ai cinq cent hommes qui ne devraient pas tarder. On pourra tenter quelque chose quand ils seront là, fit Orion

- Il ne faut pas omettre la possibilité de retomber sur le type bizarre contre qui vous vous battiez, Potter et toi, dit Sigfried

- Il s'agissait d'un Elfe, un Ijosalfar pour être précis. Tu peux l'appeler Sheny, répondit Evans

- Ijosalfar ? répéta Amy

- Un elfe de lumière, fit une voix derrière eux.

Il s'agissait d'Haley qui venait d'apparaître avec un plateau de pâtisseries et des boissons chaudes. Elle servit tout le monde en silence. Harry put voir à quel point elle paraissait fatiguée. Elle avait des cernes prononcés et son visage était livide.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Orion

- C'est un terme en vieux norrois pour les désigner. C'est dans la mythologie nordique. D'après les légendes, ils vivent à Alfheim, dans un des neufs mondes reposant sur Yggdrasil. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient réels, expliqua-t-elle.

- Que peux tu nous dire d'autre à leur propos ? fit Amy

- Pas grands chose je le crains. Je sais seulement qu'il y a d'autres espèces supposées d'Elfes. Les Svartalfar ou Elfes noirs vivent sous terre et sont assimilés à des nains. Il y a également les Dokkalfar. Eux sont aussi nommés Elfes sombres. Ils sont ceux qui ressemblent le plus aux humains par leur hétérogénéité.

- Comment a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'à chez nous et surtout quel est le rapport avec Walhalla ? déclara Sig

- Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'aucun Elfe n'accepterait de servir un humain. C'est une race très ancienne et fière. Ils vivent en autarcie et ne se mêlent pas des affaires des autres races. Voldemort doit avoir une carte qu'il n'a pas encore dévoilée. Un Elfe adulte, qu'il soit de lumière ou sombre, pourrait facilement se débarrasser de lui. Il en va de même pour cette Noréa qu'on a rencontrée à Mellington. Il ne se serait jamais entouré de races si puissantes sans être sûr de lui.

- Tu as pourtant réussi à le blesser, non ? fit remarquer Haley

- Peut être mais j'ai bien failli perdre la vie en utilisant l'Impulse.

- L'Impulse ?

- C'est une technique très puissante qui consiste à concentrer la magie comme le Grandia. Il s'agit de la concentrer jusqu'à l'extrême limite et de la relâcher sous forme d'onde. Celle-ci est composée de magie concentrée. Sa vitesse dépasse les quatre cent mètres par secondes. Cela lui donne assez de force pour transpercer tout ce qui se trouve sur sa route. Cependant, celui qui a lancé l'Impulse est pratiquement certain de mourir car le choc créé une telle tension dans le corps que les vaisseaux sanguins et les organes lâchent. La rapidité de cette attaque la rend pratiquement inévitable, seule la vitesse de l'Elfe a pu le sauver, fit Sedna en faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

- Tu l'as déjà vu en action ? demanda Sig, intéressé

- Une fois seulement mais à petite échelle. Gémini me l'a montré l'hiver dernier. De toutes les techniques qu'il a inventées, c'est sans doute la plus meurtrière.

- Il n'y a que toi pour élaborer des sorts suicidaires, pesta Amy.

- Cette technique n'a rien à voir avec la sorcellerie traditionnelle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre la complexité de L'Impulse, rétorqua Evans

- Alors explique moi. En même temps tu pourras m'en dire plus sur le Palatium, ou encore sur ceci, lança-t-elle en lui montrant une de ses cartes du jugement.

- Où as-tu…

- Je l'ai ramassée après ton combat. Je pensais d'abord que ça provenait des Moldus mais j'ai été parcourue d'une étrange vision quand je l'ai touchée. J'ai eu l'image d'une sorte de village un temple sur les flancs d'une grande montagne. A l'intérieur du temple, il y avait des sculptures géantes en pierre blanche et un sol noir. J'ai alors entendu des voix. J'ai fini par remarquer des personnes de grande taille en train de procéder à une sorte de cérémonie. Il y a avait des fils de lumière parcourant la grande salle comme s'ils étaient vivants. Certains se regroupaient pour former des petites formes rectangulaires. Evans, il s'agissait de ces cartes, insista-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

- Je crois que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que j'utilise un type de magie qui n'a rien à voir avec celle des humains. Les personnes que tu as vues étaient les Exalis. C'était un peuple pacifique, ami des Elfes. Ils utilisaient leur magie uniquement pour le bien être de leur peuple, mais également envers des humains qui sollicitaient leur aide. Les humains sont venus un jour les voir car ils étaient en guerre avec un ennemi utilisant la magie, chose contre laquelle ils étaient impuissants. Les Exalis ont alors créé des cartes offensives de plus en plus puissantes afin de les aider. Ils pouvaient enfermer toutes sortes de magie dans ces cartes, même la magie Elfique. Cela s'est retourné contre eux quand les humains, victorieux, ont voulu les exploiter à leurs fins. Ils n'ont pas voulu coopérer et ont tous été exterminés car le nombre d'humains était bien supérieur aux leurs et ils n'avaient jamais eu à se battre, ils n'avaient aucune stratégie. J'ai appris à créer des cartes du Jugement car il restait quelqu'un qui connaissait les rudiments de leur science. Cependant, mes cartes sont loin d'avoir les capacités des leurs. Je compte les utiliser comme magie d'appoint. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de former Ramirez pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle réussira à court terme. Elle est très compétente et a la maturité pour comprendre les subtilités de cet art.

- Et cette personne qui t'a enseigné… fit Amy

- J'ai promis de ne jamais révéler son identité, la coupa Evans.

- Ça doit être affreusement compliqué d'utiliser de la magie non humaine, commenta Haley

- C'est une erreur de catégoriser la magie suivant les races. La magie n'est pas Humaine, Gobeline ou encore Elfique. La magie est la même pour tous. Elle n'est qu'une substance immatérielle que chaque race façonne en fonction de ses besoins et de ses capacités, s'exclama Evans.

- Théorie intéressante, j'aimerais que tu la développes, fit Sigfried en se frottant sa barbe naissante.

- J'ai mis toute ma réflexion dans le livre d'Odin, tu n'auras qu'à passer le prendre quand on aura fini avec cette bataille.

- Le livre d'Odin ? interrogea Amy

- C'est un livre spécial. Il a la particularité d'effacer ses pages quand on le referme. On aura juste à utiliser un code pour le rouvrir et à penser à un sujet pour qu'il se remplisse avec ce que l'auteur aura écrit à ce sujet. Il n'en existe que peu d'exemplaires dans le monde, expliqua Sedna.

Harry songea intérieurement à l'excitation qu'Hermione aurait ressentie en entendant ça. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte et tout le monde se releva d'un bon, baguette en main. Ils se mirent en position en se dispersant en silence. La porte s'ouvrit avec hésitation après un moment de silence et les baguettes se levèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Ne tirez pas, je suis le lieutenant Reno. Je suis le commandant du régiment Elisée, forces spéciales de Saint Michel, lança l'homme en levant les mains.

- Identification ? demanda Orion.

- LT058SM, répondit le lieutenant précipitamment.

Orion se tourna vers les autres en hochant la tête. Tous baissèrent leurs baguettes et se retirèrent pour le laisser entrer. Sedna et Sigfried se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres adjacentes pour observer l'extérieur. Le soldat Français resta raide et salua Orion puis se tourna vers Evans et le salua à son tour, à la manière de l'AEGIS. Les deux Omégas lui répondirent par le même salut et ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Vous êtes en avance, je ne vous attendais que demain matin, dit Orion

- Nous avons pressé le pas sur ordre de son altesse. Elle est désolée de ne pas envoyer plus de forces mais la situation en France est politiquement compliquée. L'armée nationale est consignée dans ses bases afin que Voldemort ne puisse pas voler de matériel sensible.

- Matériel sensible ? répéta Sigfried en quittant l'extérieur des yeux.

- Les armes nucléaires, répondit Amy

- Oui, nous avons soumis tous les sites aux sortilèges Fedelitas mais on ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus, répondit le soldat. J'ai stationné mon régiment à la base de l'AEGIS afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur cet endroit. Le régiment Eiffel rejoindra mes hommes d'ici peu. Vous avez cinq cent vingt quatre hommes sous vos ordres monsieur, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Orion.

- Celui-ci acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte de la ville accrochée sur un mur de la pièce. Il résuma la situation au soldat rapidement et il y eut un silence de plusieurs dizaines de secondes quand il eut terminé.

- Pour l'instant, nous sommes bloqués. Si on les attaque, ils tueront les Moldus qu'ils ont capturés. Si on ne le fait pas, on va sûrement avoir tous de gros ennuis, affirma Orion.

- Je crois qu'on n'aura peut-être pas à choisir. Amy, tu peux te connecter à un esprit que tu connais n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que tu peux détecter d'autres présences dans les alentours, fit Sedna.

- Ça devrait être possible, pourquoi ? répondit la concernée.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est pas seuls. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dehors.

A ces mots, les Omégas se déployèrent à chaque fenêtre pour observer les alentours. Amy resta en retrait et ferma les yeux. Le silence fut tellement pesant qu'Harry hésita à se redresser pour les aider. Au moment où il se décida, Amy se redressa, comme électrisée.

- Ils nous ont repérés, cria-t-elle. Il y en a une vingtaine et leur nombre augmente rapidement.

- Où sont ils ? demanda Orion.

- Ils sont en mouvement pour nous encercler.

- Il faut tenter une sortie maintenant. Plus on attend, plus nos chances de survie diminueront. Haley, dis à Kali de s'occuper de l'évacuation des blessés. On va sécuriser une voie d'accès. Sedna, Gémini vous allez faire diversion au Nord, ordonna Orion

- Attends une minute Orion, c'est peut-être une chance finalement, dit Evans

- Quoi ? tonna ce dernier

- Réfléchis, on sait que si on les attaque, ils tueront les Moldus. En revanche, si eux nous attaquent, ils dégarniront leurs forces. Si on arrive à les contenir pendant que nos alliés attaquent, ils sont finis.

- Il y a trop de supposition dans tes propos, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils mobiliseront le gros de leurs forces contre nous, s'exclama Orion.

- Mon instinct dans un premier temps mais aussi le fait qu'ils nous savent affaiblis. Voldemort veut Potter. Il veut aussi tous nous tuer. De plus, il sait que la défense de la France est en partie entre tes mains. Maintenant que l' Angleterre est tombée, où crois-tu qu'il va diriger ses forces ? Sans prétention, tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur de cette maison représentent des leaders de la résistance contre lui.

- Tu es prêt à sacrifier toutes les personnes ici présentes sur le simple compte de ton instinct ? fit Orion en soupirant.

- Oui, mais la décision ne me revient pas. C'est un choix que chaque Oméga doit faire.

- Je suis désolé Gem', je ne peux pas te suivre cette fois là. Il n'y aura que moi ça serait différent mais il me faudra plus que ton intuition cette fois. Les risques sont trop grands pour les Norvégiens, c'est peut-être ce qu'ils attendent, annonça Orion.

- Il y a du vrai là dedans, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Orion. Tu es un excellent stratège mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ceux qui se feront attaquer ici sont morts d'avance. Ça va bientôt être l'enfer ici et on n'est pas en état de leur tenir tête, fit Sig.

- Même si on ne me demande pas mon avis, je suis contre également. Comme l'a dit Sigfried, nous ne sommes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Attendons quelques jours avant de décider un plan pour sauver les captifs, dit Amy.

- Je suivrai le plan établi, répondit Sedna quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, préparons cette sortie. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Je crois avoir un moyen de compenser notre état de faiblesse. On va stocker nos sorts les plus puissants dans des cartes du jugement. On pourra les utiliser sans perdre notre capacité de mouvement. Toutefois, ça va sûrement me prendre un peu de temps, à vous de décider si ça en vaux la peine, fit Evans.

- On ne peut pas savoir exactement où ils sont ni combien ils vont envoyer de troupes. Je pense qu'on devrait mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

- On devrait évacuer les blessés en priorité, si on les prend avec nous, on sera trop occupés à les défendre et l'on ne pourra pas se battre, déclara Sig.

- Ils passeront par les égouts. Ils risquent d'y être mais dans un lieu étroit comme ses tunnels, ils perdent l'avantage du nombre, répondit Sedna.

- Je vais envoyer mon Escadron les couvrir. Kali se chargera du commandement. Je veux que Potter soit évacué en premier. Il est une cible majeure pour Voldemort, annonça Evans.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Moi aussi, je veux me battre, dit Harry qui s'était assis sur son lit non sans mal.

Evans le détailla un instant alors que les autres s'insurgeaient contre ses paroles.

- Pas cette fois, tu serais une gêne pour nous. Je ne tolérerais aucune désobéissance et ça ne me gênerais pas de te foutre une raclée pour que tu t'en souviennes, fit son chef.

- Mais…

Gemini leva sa baguette d'un geste très rapide et la bougea de droite à gauche pour lui faire signe de ne pas protester.

- Je propose de partir en plusieurs vagues, histoire que chacun d'entre nous attire le plus de troupes possible afin de diviser leurs forces. Tous encapuchonnés, ils ne pourront pas savoir qui est qui et voudront tous nous avoir. On fera feu pour créer des passages dans leurs rangs et il suffira d'utiliser les balais ou nos formes Animagus pour se coller dans le sillage des attaques, dit Orion.

Evans baissa sa baguette après un dernier regard à Harry et acquiesça de la tête pour répondre à Orion.

- Il nous faut une pièce spacieuse pour procéder à la création des cartes. Potter tu vas devoir rejoindre les autres blessés. Il faut expliquer à tout le monde le rôle qu'il aura à jouer et des plans alternatifs en cas de besoin. Mais pour éviter les mauvaises surprises je propose qu'on élabore maintenant un bouclier autour de cette maison. Avec nos forces réunies, il devrait tenir assez longtemps pour réaliser ce plan, annonça-t-il.

- Je suis sceptique. Pour protéger tout le bâtiment efficacement, il faudra réaliser un sacré sort. Même nos meilleurs sorts seront faibles contre leur nombre et je ne parle même pas de la possible présence de l'Elfe, rétorqua Sig.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va tous les combiner dans une seule carte, dit Evans en montrant une carte vierge.

- C'est possible ? demanda Sedna.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fais mais il n'y a pas de restriction de puissance pour ces cartes. Approchez, demanda-t-il aux autres Omégas.

Ils se mirent en cercle autour de lui et regardèrent la carte qu'il tenait dans la main avec intérêt. Harry se redressa malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait encore, trop curieux de pouvoir voir cette fameuse magie étrangère. La carte d'Evans se mit à flotter dans les airs jusqu'à se placer au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

- Posez vos baguettes et touchez tous la carte, poursuivit Gémini.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot et posèrent un doigt sur la carte après avoir laissé tomber leur baguette. Evans marmonna des paroles dans une langue qui leur était complètement inconnue. La carte se mit à briller d'une douce lueur blanche. Un dessin se forma sur le sol. Une cercle de cercle complexe avec un tas de symboles runiques dont la plupart leur étaient inconnus. Le symbole grossit et se plaça au niveau de leur taille, comme un cerceau.

- Concentrez vous maintenant, lancez votre meilleur sortilège défensif dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, maintenant.

D'une même voix, ils lancèrent leur sortilège comme s'ils avaient une baguette en main. Des fils de lumière de couleurs divers jaillirent de leurs corps. Comme s'ils étaient vivants, ils se déplacèrent dans la pièce en formant des courbes puis se dirigèrent vers la carte. Celle-ci fut prise de violentes vibrations quand elle les absorba . Quand le dernier disparut, le cercle de lumière blanche se brisa et fut à son tour absorbé par la carte. Elle éblouit tout le monde un instant puis reprit son aspect normal. Elle retourna dans la main d'Evans qui la regarda avec intérêt.

- Intéressant, la puissance de cinq Omégas réunis a créée une carte Eolh de niveau cinq.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea Sigfried

- C'est assez difficile a expliquer… Les cartes du jugement sont classés par type et par niveau. Les cartes de type Eolh sont associés aux boucliers défensifs. Le niveau cinq correspond à des critères de puissance. Je n'avais encore jamais créé de carte supérieure au niveau trois. Mais assez discuté, voyons voir…

Evans tint la carte entre son index et son majeur et la plaça devant lui. Il marmonna de nouveau des mots d'origine inconnue. La carte se mit à vibrer à nouveau et des jets de lumières commencèrent à en sortir et à tourner autour. Elle s'envola alors jusqu'à former une sorte de boule de lumière entourée d'anneaux. Un souffle puissant se produisit dans la pièce balayant les objets les plus fragiles et faisant reculer les personnes les plus proches de la carte. Il y eut un grondement sourd puis un dôme de lumière dorée se forma. Il faisait d'abord un mètre de circonférence mais il prit d'un coup une expansion fulgurante et passa à travers de tout le monde non sans donner des décharges électriques très désagréables. Le dôme traversa les murs de la maison et la sphère de lumière disparut pour laisser à la place, une carte complètement calcinée. Evans tomba au sol, très essoufflé. Les Omégas se dirigèrent vers lui mais il les retint en leur faisant signe que tout aller bien.

- Je pense qu'on devrait être à l'abri pendant une heure s'ils ne sont pas pressés de venir, une demie heure si leur attaque commence maintenant, déclara Sedna après quelques instants.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, ordonna Orion. Haley, préviens Kali de l'ordre d'évacuation, elle sera en charge de la protection des civils. Désolé de vous renvoyez dans ces égouts mais c'est encore l'endroit le plus sûr. Allons à l'étage pour déterminer nos itinéraires. Amy, aide Harry à rejoindre les autres.

Haley hésita un moment en regardant Evans mais quand celui-ci acquiesça, elle obéit aux ordres.

- Excuse moi Gem', ce n'était pas à moi de lui donner des ordres, fit Orion en se tournant vers lui.

- Ils ne sont pas en contradiction avec les miens, et puis, ils doivent apprendre à pouvoir prendre leurs décisions par eux-mêmes, je ne serai pas toujours là. Leur formation va dans ce sens, expliqua Evans.

- Je comprends, on y va ?

- Je vous rejoins dans une minute, j'ai besoin de me mettre les idées au clair.

- Entendu, répondit Orion en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Amy aida Harry à se relever et lui fit enfiler un manteau. Ce dernier vit Orion se retourner à mi chemin en regardant Sedna qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- J'arrive, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Gémini avant, ce ne sera pas long, dit-elle en fixant le concerné.

Orion hocha la tête et monta les escaliers suivit de Sigfried. Harry et Amy franchirent la porte de la salle adjacente, laissant les deux Omégas seuls.

- Je dois aller avertir Kali, ça va aller ? demanda Amy à Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais j'ai déjà été blessé plusieurs fois, je serai courageux, promis, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai tendance à être trop soucieuse, fit elle en répondant à son sourire.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers Alexandra quand Harry l'interpella.

- Amy… reste comme tu es, la guerre a trop tendance à nous endurcir, un peu de sensibilité nous rappelle qu'on est humains.

- C'est dommage que tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi, répondit elle en regardant la porte de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Elle la regarda avec une tristesse tellement sincère que cela perturba Harry. Elle laissait clairement paraître sa détresse. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle recula, lui fit un sourire crispé et s'en alla voir Kali.

Harry soupira et s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit la voix de Sedna. Il se retourna et vit que la porte n'était pas fermée. Il se colla au mur et s'approcha pour mieux entendre, poussé par la curiosité.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire Sedna ? demanda Evans.

- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire et je te suis, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Suis-je donc si prévisible ? fit il avec ironie

- Personne ne te connais aussi bien que moi. Je ne me fie qu'à ce que disent tes yeux, pas ta bouche. Je sais comment tu penses. Tu ne mentiras pas aux autres Omégas mais tu ne leur dira pas tout non plus.

- Sed' tu as bien réfléchi ? Il ne s'agit plus de petites escarmouches ou de duels sans enjeux. Il faudra mettre nos vies en jeux .

- Tu crois que je n'y suis pas préparée ? Ecoutes moi bien, je sais que tu t'es toujours assuré d'avoir les missions les plus dangereuses pour que les autres Alphas risquent le moins possible. Tu as toujours eu tendance à protéger les autres, quitte à ce que ça te détruise petit à petit. Les autres n'ont peut-être rien vu ou n'en savent peut être pas autant que moi mais je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à dramatiser. Tu vas mourir n'est ce pas ?

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix éteinte et c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait paraître réellement ses sentiments. Harry lui était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il préféra ne pas laisser son esprit s'imaginer les pires situations et écouta le reste de la conversation.

- Je t'avais sous-estimée Sedna, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais découvert si tôt. En fait, j'espérais que tu ne le remarquerais pas. C'est ennuyeux.

- C'est à cause de lui n'est ce pas ? Je savais qu'utiliser une magie de ce niveau ne serait pas sans conséquences. Laurion m'a dit il y a longtemps ce qu'il en était. Plus tu combats, plus ton espérance de vie diminue.

- Laurion parle trop, pesta-t-il

- Les autres, ils ont le droit de savoir…

- Il n'en est pas question. Je mourrai au combat comme n'importe quel Alpha. Je t'interdis de décider à ma place comment je dois mourir.

Sa voix était basse mais sa colère était largement perceptible.

- Combien… Combien de temps il te reste ?

- Si je stoppais tout combat, je pense qu'il me resterais quelques mois, peut être une année au maximum. Avec ce qui nous attends, je pense à un ou deux mois, si je ne me fais pas tuer par l'ennemi entre temps.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ?

- Ce n'est pas une maladie ou une blessure que l'on pourrait guérir. Je peux qu'utiliser mon esprit pour ralentir le processus mais il est déjà trop tard. Je n'ai accepté le poste de chef d'Escadron que pour former la relève. Potter saura les diriger même s'il doute encore de lui. Mais assez parlé, il est temps d'y aller. On nous attend, fit Evans en se levant.

- Je resterai à tes côtés, dit Sedna d'une voix rêveuse. C'est là qu'à toujours été ma place.

- Sed', tu deviens aussi sentimentale qu'Amy.

A ces mots, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ? fit Sedna en baissant les yeux.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, c'est mieux pour elle qu'elle garde ses distances avec moi.

- C'est ce que tu as fais avec tout le monde depuis des années. Tu as toujours contrôlé chacune des relations que tu as eu sans jamais les laisser évoluer d'elles-mêmes.

- Ce n'est pas ma nature…

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder avant que Sedna ne coupe le silence.

- Nous donnons notre âme au combat dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous n'aurons plus besoin d'exister. Notre infinie bravoure est semblable aux plus grands héros mais notre gloire nous est personnelle. Nous naissons dans l'ombre et y retournerons avec fierté car telle est notre nature. Notre seule ambition est de ne jamais faillir à nos croyances. Nous versons notre sang pour que les larmes se tarissent. De notre sacrifice, nous ne demandons que le pardon. Pour les crimes que nous commettons nous acceptons notre funeste punition. Puisse l'humanité en retirer les leçons, récita Sedna.

- Ultima Somnium, dirent-t-ils d'une même voix en se tapant leurs poing l'un contre l'autre avant de rejoindre les autres Omégas.

Harry ne l'avait jamais entendus mais il était certain que les mots de Sedna était une sorte de serment des Alphas originels. Bien que macabre, il représentait bien les convictions qui animaient les derniers Omégas. Il était encore ébranlé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Evans allait mourir dans peu de temps. Il paraissait si solide, si fort. Il avait eut la même impression avec Dumbledore. Bien que ces deux personnes étaient fondamentalement opposées sur bien des points, ils avaient tout deux beaucoup apporté à Harry, à leur façon. Tout deux se savaient condamnés et n'avaient pas cessé de combattre jusqu'au bout. Avec les attentes qu'Evans et Dumbledore avaient placées en lui, il allait tout donner pour qu'ils soient tous deux fiers de lui.


	33. Chapter 32a

Correctrice : Catherine.

**Chapitre 32: Responsabilités (Partie 1)**

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient sous le feu ennemi. Le bouclier tenait comme prévu mais les chocs contre celui-ci devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et puissants. Le siège ne durerait pas longtemps mais tous étaient déjà prêts à suivre la stratégie d'Orion. Les blessés étaient évacués un par un en traversant le sol de la cuisine grâce au sortilège de dématérialisation d'Evans. Cela allait bientôt être au tour d'Harry de les rejoindre. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il luttait pour ne pas parler à Evans. Il n'apprécierait sans doute pas le fait qu'il ait écouté aux portes mais de toute façon il savait qu'il serait impossible de le raisonner.

Quand ce dernier l'appela il ne l'entendit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut Kali qui lui attrapa le bras afin de l'aider à passer par le tunnel improvisé. Harry se sentit agacé de se voir traité comme s'il était faible. Il se dégagea d'elle et poursuivit sa route tout seul. Il était peut être blessé mais pas handicapé pour autant. Avant de descendre, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Gémini et il vit dans son regard qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il se résigna et descendit à son tour.

Evans referma le passage une fois que Kali fut passée. Tous les Omégas présents se dirigèrent vers leur emplacement prévu. Le plan était de créer des attaques puissantes simultanément de chaque côté de la maison. Les Omégas n'auraient qu'à se coller dans le sillage des leurs pour passer aux travers des lignes ennemies. Il fut prévu de réaliser une quinzaine d'attaques grâce aux cartes du Jugement d'Evans. Evans décompta à voix haute alors qu'il invoquait le pouvoir des cartes. La maison toute entière se mit à trembler et chaque Oméga pointa sa baguette sur le mur en face d'eux. Quand le décompte toucha à sa fin, un énorme craquement sonore retentit et la maison s'illumina de lumières multicolores.

Dans les égouts, le choc à la surface les déséquilibra et beaucoup d'entre eux tombèrent. D'où ils étaient le bruit était déjà suffisamment fort sans que la résonnance des tunnels ne vienne s'en mêler. Kali ordonna à tout le monde de se relever et de poursuivre leur marche. Ils n'avaient qu'une petite demi-heure de route pour rejoindre l'une des zones de sûreté préétablie. Harry, qui fermait les rangs avec Lucie, s'attarda un peu en regardant derrière lui. Lucie l'appela et il se mit en route, pestant contre son impuissance.

Le chemin se déroula sans encombre au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Ils ressortirent des égouts un par un après que Kali ce soit assurée que l'endroit en surface était sûr. Ils devaient encore marcher pendant une autre demi heure pour arriver à la zone contrôlée par l'AEGIS. Ils ne trouvèrent que quelques créatures postées en éclaireur qu'ils n'eurent pas de mal à tuer. Cependant le bruit des explosions était suffisamment fort pour les pousser à accélérer.

- Je ne comprends pas, cela fait dix minutes que les Omégas devraient être partis de la maison mais les explosions se font pratiquement toutes au même endroit, fit Lucie en regardant vers les lumières des combats.  
- On sera fixés quand on sera au point de rendez vous, ne ralentissez pas, ordonna Kali.

Ils se pressèrent en faisant léviter les brancards. Les blessés étaient déjà à bout de forces mais ils seraient bientôt à l'abri.

La maison était en train de s'écrouler. Les sorts avaient été trop à supporter pour un édifice déjà ébranlé par les secousses contre le bouclier. Sedna se dirigea à pas lents vers Evans. Celui-ci fixait la porte d'entrée et il lui fit un petit sourire quand elle arriva à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent un instant et sortirent de la bâtisse. Il y a avait une foule de créatures ainsi que des sorciers et des chasseurs devant eux. Cependant ces derniers s'étaient mis à bonne distance après les attaques de diversion des Omégas.

Sedna sortit ses deux baguettes et se mit en position d'attaque. Evans, lui, prit sa baguette et la transforma en épée. Le bouclier lui succéda quelques instants après. Les deux se dispersèrent en bondissant pour éviter la pluie de sorts qui s'abattait sur eux. Les premières créatures foncèrent sur eux alors même qu'ils continuaient d'esquiver les attaques.

Le groupe de blessés était finalement parvenu jusqu'au point de ralliement. Les membres de l'AEGIS qui faisaient le guet avaient été efficaces et quand ils arrivèrent au campement, des guérisseurs attendaient déjà de prendre en charge les blessés. Harry était aux côtés de Lucie et tout deux balayaient le camp à la recherche des Omégas. Les autres étaient trop occupés à aider les guérisseurs pour s'inquiéter du retard d'Orion et des autres.

Le bruit des combats résonnait même à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Cela ne pouvait signifier que des affrontements car le bouclier, même très puissant, n'aurait pût tenir plus d'une heure.

- Harry, Lucie, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et fut surpris de voir Hermione les rejoindre d'un pas rapide.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? l'interrogea Harry quand elle arriva à leur hauteur.  
- Je suis ravie de te voir moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air vexé.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
- Je sais. Pour répondre à ta question je suis venue en tant que membre de l'ordre du phénix. Le professeur Laurion est venue me voir tôt dans la soirée. Apparemment le directeur surveille ses faits et gestes autant que les vôtres. Elle m'a demandé de prévenir l'ordre que vous étiez à Oslo et que vous aurez sans doute besoin de renforts. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.  
- On a été plutôt occupés, dit Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

Les diverses blessures et brûlures étaient encore vives et le fait de s'arrêter lui avait rappelé qu'il était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu es vraiment pâle, fit Hermione en le dévisagea.  
- Je vais bien…  
- Non c'est faux, il a combattu des tas de créatures magiques, des Mangemorts boostés et même un Elfe, rétorqua Lucie

Harry la fusilla du regard et celle-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur pour toute réponse.

- Des Mangemorts boostés? Tu as aussi combattu un Elfe de maison? demanda-t-elle, surprise. On ne nous a rien dit, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les membres de l'AEGIS s'affairer.  
- Qui ça on? fit Harry.  
- Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, Bill et Charlie. C'est tout ce que l'ordre a pu envoyer avec ce qu'il s'est passé en Angleterre.  
- Je suis curieuse Hermione, comment es tu sortie d'Atlantis alors que même les Alphas sont cloitrés là bas?  
- Laurion m'a fait sortir. Je lui ai dis que je ferais passer le message à l'ordre uniquement si elle me le permettait. Maintenant racontez moi cette histoire de Mangemorts et d'Elfe.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il savait. Hermione parut réellement stupéfaite par son histoire. Elle resta sans voix pendant de longues secondes après qu'il eut fini.

- Une substance noire… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un liquide intelligent qui aurait la faculté de doper les capacités magiques. Et cet Elfe? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de légendes. Pourquoi les Elfes quitteraient Alfheim pour se rendre à Midgard? Ça n'a pas de sens, tous les textes mythologiques décrivent les Elfes de lumières comme une race fière et sage qui vit en autarcie dans leur monde.  
- Midgard? tu ne parles pas de la base de l'AEGIS n'est-ce pas? interrogea Lucie.  
- Non, Midgard est, dans la mythologie nordique, le monde des humains, autrement dis le nôtre.  
- Eh bien, Evans pense que…  
- Potter, Ramirez, fit une voix sonore qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Sigfried.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le virent arriver avec Amy.

- Tout va bien? demanda Lucie en s'approchant de lui  
- Bien sûr que ça va, répondit-il d'une voix bourrue. On a bien rencontré quelques bestioles pendant notre fuite mais on les a réduites en charpie.  
- Où sont les autres? demanda Harry, encore inquiet de ne pas les voir.  
- Orion a rejoint ses hommes pour prendre son commandement. Je n'ai pas vu les autres, et vous tout le monde va bien?  
- Oui, on est entier. C'est vous qui avez eu le plus amusant, répondit Lucie en souriant  
- Amusant… on croirait entendre Gem'. Tiens d'ailleurs où est il? Je pensais qu'il serait arrivé avant nous. Il avait l'un des chemins les plus courts, s'exclama Sig.  
- On ne l'a pas vu. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder, annonça Lucie en regardant autour d'elle.  
- Je ne sais pas… murmura Harry  
- Potter?  
- Sedna et lui. Je les ai entendus parler avant de venir. Ils parlaient d'un autre plan mais je ne sais pas lequel. Ça avait l'air risqué…  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis, tonna Sigfried

Sa colère fit frissonner l'assemblée et de nombreuses personnes se tournèrent vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu exactement?  
- Ils étaient plutôt vagues… Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'ils sont restés derrière.  
- Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça? C'est du suicide, fit Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi mais je sais qu'Evans n'en fait souvent qu'à sa tête. Il vous a suivis pour exécuter le plan d'Orion mais il n'a rien dit concernant ce qu'il comptait faire après. A mon avis, il espère toujours qu'on libérera les Moldus pendant que Sedna et lui les occuperont. Ça a toujours été ce qu'il souhaitait faire.  
- Je vais chercher Orion, pesta Sig en bousculant la foule autour de lui.  
- Tu aurais dû nous le dire Harry, on aurait pu tenter de les convaincre… fit Amy.  
- Parce que tu crois que vous auriez réussi?  
- On aurait pu rester pour les aider...  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils souhaitent. Si on veut les aider, il faut libérer les Moldus et revenir vers la maison pour en finir avec leurs assaillants.  
- À deux contre une armée… dit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
- Gemini et Sedna sont des Omégas. Ils ne mourront pas si facilement, rétorqua Lucie avec vigueur.  
- On va les chercher, fit Orion en arrivant à leur hauteur avec Sig et ses deux chefs de régiment.  
- Non, il faut délivrer les civils. Gémini… commença Harry.  
- … est un petit crétin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, le coupa Orion avec sévérité.Sedna et lui sont des inconscients. On a besoin d'eux pour combattre Voldemort.  
- Je vois, vous préférez sacrifier des dizaines de milliers de civils plutôt que deux Alphas. Evans avait raison, vous ne résonneriez pas comme ça s'il s'agissait de votre pays, pesta Harry.  
- Comment oses-tu… fit Orion en s'approchant de lui.  
- Il faut aller sauver ces civils. L'attaque se fera sur le camp, avec ou sans votre aide, annonça Harry avec vigueur.  
- Une lutte interne, comme c'est amusant, résonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et purent voir une jeune fille assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'une maison. Elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Harry. Elle avait les yeux marrons et de longs cheveux bruns Elle portait une veste blanche avec un col haut ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Les bordures de ces vêtements se distinguaient par des bandes bleu ciel. Elle avait également des bottes noires. Sa tenue était vraiment élégante et faisait penser à une tenue d'apparat. Son maintien était détendu mais les Alphas purent remarquer que sa position lui permettait de réagir rapidement au moindre geste de leur part. Cette fille n'était pas une novice en termes de combat.

- Et tu es? demanda Sigfried en se plaçant devant Hermione et Harry.  
- Vous pouvez m'appeler Gaia. On peut dire que nous sommes frères d'armes, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Mensonge, je connais chaque Alpha et Oméga encore en vie. Il n'y a aucune personne dont le nom de code est Gaia, fit Orion en s'approchant à son tour.  
- Il semble que le grand lion ne soit pas omniscient. Je ne suis ni une Alpha ni une Oméga. Je fais partie de la seconde génération d'Alpha. On a été mis en place après la découverte du projet Conquest. Nous prenons nos ordres de Laurion.

- Combien êtes-vous? demanda Lucie, intéressée.  
- Je l'ignore. Nous avons tous été formés chacun de notre côté contrairement à vous. Laurion m'a envoyée ici. Je dois remettre de nouvelles directives aux chefs d'Escadron d'Atlantis et si j'ai bien compris, ils sont en plein combat.  
- De nouveaux ordres? interrogea Orion  
- Ces ordres ne vous sont pas adressés. Je vais devoir aller les rejoindre, soupira-t-elle avant de sauter du rebord.

Elle se dirigea droit vers Harry ce qui crispa l'assemblée. Elle sortit un parchemin scellé de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- Ce sont des ordres pour toi Potter, annonça-t-elle en voyant son hésitation à le prendre.  
- Pour moi?

Il se saisit du parchemin et retira le sceau avec sa baguette. Il regarda la jeune fille, qui devait avoir son âge, attendre poliment qu'il ait lu son ordre.

_« Tu es le nouveau chef d'Escadron d'Odyssée. Ta mission reste la même que celle qui t'avait été confiée auparavant. Ton escadron sera destiné à te soutenir dans ce but.»_

- Je ne comprends pas, notre escadron a déjà un chef, dit-t-il en fixant la fille.  
- Plus maintenant, Gémini est dans une situation délicate auprès du directeur de l'université. Il est au courant de ton identité. Gémini va avoir des ennuis en rentrant. Le seul moyen de garder votre Escadron sous contrôle est de désigner un nouveau chef avant qu'on vous en impose un autre. Votre ancien leader sera sans doute réaffecté ou alors il quittera Atlantis. D'autres informations te seront transmises à votre retour. Kali te secondera dans tes nouvelles fonctions, fit-elle avant de se retourner.

Elle fit quelques pas quand Harry l'arrêta.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.  
- Tu es blessé, tu ne ferais que nous gêner. De plus, tu ne voulais pas sauver les Moldus tout à l'heure? répondit elle sans stopper sa route.  
- Qui ça nous?

Elle se retourna et le fixa avant de regarder le ciel. Tous suivirent son regard et ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent. Deux groupes de sept Alphas les survolaient à grande vitesse. Leur formation en V faisait penser à un vol d'oiseaux. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers le champ de bataille. Gaia avait profité qu'ils regardaient tous en l'air pour disparaître.

- Je les suis, je ne vais peut-être pas être très utile mais je peux quand même me battre à distance. Lucie, vas voir Kali et dis lui de prendre le commandement du reste de l'escadron. Vous allez secourir les Moldus avec ou sans aide, dit-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Orion.  
- Très bien, répondit-elle en lui faisant le salut règlementaire avec un sourire. Fais attention à toi et ramène-nous tout le monde en un seul morceau, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas rapide.  
- Je t'accompagne, fit Hermione.  
- Pas question, c'est trop…  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Harry Potter, je ne suis pas une Alpha. De plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis capable de me défendre. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Evans et il n'est pas question que je te laisse te battre seul dans ton état. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de rester ici donc je viens et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, répondit Hermione d'un ton déterminé.  
- Tu es trop têtue Hermione Granger, dit-il en soupirant. Bien allons-y.  
- Potter, l'appela Orion.

Harry se retourna d'un air agacé.

- On vous rejoindra vite, donc tenez bon jusque là, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry y répondit et hocha la tête avant de se mettre en route. Le terrain ne permettant pas une bonne visibilité du champ de bataille, il décida d'utiliser la voie des airs pour avoir une vision de ce qu'ils devraient affronter. Hermione fut d'abord réticente mais acquiesça finalement et le suivit avec un balai qu'elle emprunta avec un sortilège d'attraction. Ils se faufilèrent entre les immeubles et finirent par se poser sur l'un d'entre eux. Il s'agissait du dernier avant que le quartier ne se change en zone résidentielle. Hermione poussa un hoquet de stupeur. Des jets de lumière jaillissaient de chaque côté et éclairaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'ombres qui grouillaient en dessous.

- On n'a pas assez de visibilité pour distinguer nos ennemis de nos alliés, il va falloir descendre et se joindre à la mêlée. Tu veux toujours m'accompagner? dit Harry en jetant un regard inquiet à son amie.  
- Je viens, répondit elle avec détermination bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.  
- Reste près de moi, fit-il avec un sourire avant de grimper sur sa planche de vol.

Harry plongea en piquet et sortit sa baguette en plein vol. Il tua deux créatures en contrebas qui fonçaient rejoindre leurs congénères. Il mit pied à terre et analysa sa position en regardant s'il n'y avait pas d'autres ennemis à proximité. Il entendit Hermione atterrir à son tour.

- Tu as changé Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais fais de tels progrès. Tu as aussi gagné en assurance et en expérience, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui  
- Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix tu sais. Les Alphas font la guerre. Si tu n'es pas performant, tu tombe en premier.  
- Je vois...

Il lui fit signe de se taire en se mettant sur ses gardes mais finalement il se détendit et ils se mirent en route. Plus ils avançaient plus les combats étaient intenses et le nombre d'ennemis ne cessait d'augmenter. Harry était plus inquiet pour Hermione que pour lui-même. Si elle l'avait suivit dans toutes ses aventures à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans une bataille de cette envergure. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

De puissantes explosions se produisirent à proximité et Hermione se couvrit les oreilles en se protégeant de ses bras à cause du souffle. Harry lui resta stoïque en analysant la situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose en attaquant l'ennemi sur ses arrières. Il était blessé et n'aurait pas la mobilité suffisante pour éviter longtemps les créatures les plus rapides. La seule option consistait à défendre une position. Pour cela, il leur faudrait trouver Evans et les autres Alphas pour qu'ils fassent front commun.

- Harry, cria Hermione en levant sa baguette derrière.

Des harpies se dirigeaient sur eux par dizaines. Ils firent feu en même temps mais les créatures réagirent rapidement et esquivèrent les sorts sans mal. Harry redoubla d'efforts mais il était beaucoup moins efficace du fait de ses blessures. C'est alors qu'une sphère de lumière dorée apparut entre les deux camps. La lumière s'intensifia et des traits de lumière jaillirent de tous les côtés et en quelques instants, les deux anciens Gryffondors se retrouvèrent en face d'une toile d'araignée géante.

Les Harpies s'empêtrèrent à l'intérieur sans pouvoir en sortir. Il y eut un autre flash de lumière à plusieurs mètres d'eux et la toile s'enflamma, réduisant en cendres les créatures agonisantes. Harry prit la main d'Hermione et il se dirigea vers l'origine des sorts. Il fut soulagé de retrouver, quelques instants plus tard. Sedna et Gemini en train de se battre côte à côte. Pour ne pas être pris entre deux feux, ils durent les contourner.Harry ne les quitta pas des yeux et put voir à quel pointles deux Omégas étaient efficaces l'un avec l'autre.

Personnellement, il arrivait à bien s'entendre avec Gémini quand il s'agissait de réaliser des stratégies et formation mais ces deux là possédaient quelque chose en plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour agir en fonction des mouvements de l'autre. L'un comblant les failles de l'autre et inversement. Ils utilisaient des sorts simultanément avec une très grande efficacité et bougeaient avec dextérité pour être plus difficiles à toucher. Il avait déjà vu combattre Sedna mais ce qu'elle montrait la rendait aussi forte que Gémini en terme de magie. Elle n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation en termes de défense.

Ils les rejoignirent en forçant le passage. Instinctivement, ils se mirent en position dos à dos tous les quatre afin d'assurer une défense la plus imperméable possible.

- Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là? cria Evans au dessus du vacarme des combats.  
- Ça se voit non? Votre plan est en cours de réalisation. Il faut juste tenir suffisamment longtemps, répondit Harry  
- Et pourquoi as-tu emmené ton amie ici? Elle n'a pas sa place ici.  
- «Elle» est capable de se défendre seule. Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi Evans, fit Hermione  
- Gémini, les troupes ennemies se comportent bizarrement. On dirait qu'ils nous ont envoyé des kamikazes, fit une voix dans l'oreillette des Alphas.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Heimdall, c'est comme s'ils se jetaient eux-mêmes sur nos sorts, répondit Gaia par le même moyen de communication.  
- Gem' tu crois que…, fit Sedna en se tournant vers lui  
- On ne peut pas prendre de risque, il faut évacuer la ville de tous ses habitants, répondit Evans.  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, résonna une voix dans les ténèbres.

Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il s'agissait de l'Elfe de lumière.

- Écoutez-moi. Orion doit déjà s'occuper de la zone de rétention à l'ouest. Potter, emmène sept Omégas et Hermione avec toi, dirigez-vous vers la zone Nord. Sedna, tu prendras l'autre groupe et vous vous dirigerez vers la zone la plus à l'Est.  
- Mais et toi? demanda Harry. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Aucun de nous n'est capable de lui tenir tête seul.  
- Je n'ai plus d'autres choix. Pardonne-moi Sedna mais je vais devoir rompre ma promesse. C'est la seule manière de tous vous sortir de là, dit Gemini  
- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est trop dangereux, cria Sedna.

Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète et cela surpris Harry. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir et pourtant elle semblait craindre les derniers mots d'Evans.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous maniganciez mais c'est trop tard, lança l'Elfe en levant une main vers eux.

Harry ressentit un courant électrique lui traverser le corps. Il leva sa baguette mais Evans la lui rabaissa immédiatement.

- Obéis à mon dernier ordre s'il te plait, dit Evans d'une voix triste en se tournant vers lui.

Harry se sentit désemparé. Evans ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et son regard et l'intonation de sa voix sonnaient comme un adieu. Il resta choqué quelques instants. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il était déjà trop tard. Un puissant jet de flammes fut lancé par l'Elfe. Il leva sa baguette par réflexe et s'aperçut qu'Hermione et Sedna avaient fait de même. C'est alors qu'ils furent bousculés par un souffle puissant qui les projeta en avant. Harry resta cloué sur place par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Des milliers de particules, semblable à de la poussière, illuminaient la nuit d'une lueur bleutée. Elles tournaient autour d'eux très rapidement formant une grande vague de lumière ondulante. Il y eut un grand choc dû à la percussion de l'attaque de l'Elfe mais les particules jouèrent un rôle protecteur et empêchèrent les flammes de les atteindre.

Harry se retourna et vit que c'était du corps d'Evans qu'émanaient ces lumières. Ce dernier était raide et fixait droit devant lui son adversaire. Gémini tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et Harry fut choqué à la vue de l'Oméga. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleu marine et ils étaient vides de toute émotion. Son visage était très pâle et ses traits paraissaient plus sévères. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Harry prit conscience que le phénomène de tension qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que l'Elfe utilisait sa magie majeure s'était amplifié. Il frissonna et ne fut pas le seul à ressentir cette sensation. Hermione était tournée vers Evans et ne cachait pas son étonnement. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main l'agripper.

- On s'en va, vite, ordonna Sedna d'un ton empressé.  
- Mais Evans…

Il est déjà parti. Si tu restes ici, toi aussi tu vas mourir, rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'envoler

Il perçut dans sa voix que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il fit apparaître sa planche de vol et monta dessus. Il prit son élan et saisit Hermione par la hanche afin de partir tous les deux le plus vite possible. Il franchit la vague de lumière non sans ressentir une forte chaleur en la traversant. Il suivit la trajectoire de Sedna et la rejoignit grâce à la vitesse de son balai alors qu'elle ordonnait le repli aux autres Alphas présents.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sedna ne répondit pas, elle paraissait profondément troublée.

- Harry, regarde, souffla Hermione à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle observait la scène qui se déroulait derrière eux. Il tourna sur lui-même et continua sa course en marche arrière. Il resta figé sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Le jet de flammes de l'Elfe et la barrière de lumière d'Evans n'avaient pas cessés. Les deux sorts illuminaient la nuit d'un éclat orangé et bleuté. La barrière d'Evans ressemblait, vue du ciel, à une mini-tornade de lumière allant du bleu très clair au bleu foncé quand les grains de lumière disparaissaient.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Evans mais ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie telle qu'on la connait, commenta Hermione.  
- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit Harry en se tournant vers Sedna.

Celle-ci sera les dents et ordonna aux Alphas de se séparer en deux groupes. Elle dût crier pour se faire entendre car ces derniers regardaient également le duel avec fascination. Harry se résigna et prit son commandement en se dirigeant vers la zone Est pour aider les Norvégiens à mener à bien leur attaque. Tout ce qui devait compter était de libérer le maximum de civils et de partir d'ici. Il avait des tas de questions mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse pour le moment. Evans était vraiment la personne la plus énigmatique qu'il ait jamais rencontré.


	34. Chapter 32b

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 32: Responsabilités (Part. 2)**

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent en vue du camp de civils après quelques minutes de vol. Il la déposa sur un toit à bonne distance pour qu'elle monte sur son propre balai. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur mobilité pour mener cette attaque. Les autres Omégas se posèrent peu de temps après eux et Gaia marcha vers Hermione et lui.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé là bas? Comment Gémini… dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
- On a mieux à faire que discuter, tu ne crois pas? la coupa Harry

Gaia fut surprise puis eut un air amusé en le détaillant.

- Très bien dans ce cas, dis moi plutôt ce que tu proposes? fit elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- On se met à bonne distance dans les airs et on analyse la situation. On comblera les failles des forces alliées. On n'a pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie complexe d'autant plus que le combat à déjà débuté. On devra agir avec rapidité et précision.  
- Ça me parait correct. On suivra ce plan seulement tu ferais mieux de laisser ton amie ici. Elle n'est pas préparée à ce genre de bataille. Si tu dois la protéger, tu seras beaucoup moins efficace.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, pesta Hermione. Je ne suis peut être pas une Alpha mais je sais me défendre. Il n'est pas question que je reste en retrait.  
- Nous ne sommes pas dans le confort douillet d'une école. Les ennemis n'hésiteront pas à te tuer donc il faut que tu sois prête à faire la même chose. Es-tu prête à retirer la vie, Hermione Granger? demanda Gaia avec sévérité.  
- Je…  
- Ça suffit Gaia, on n'a pas le temps de tenir ce genre de conversation. On a une mission à remplir fit des Alphas en s'approchant d'elle.

Gaia soupira avant d'hocher la tête et de se mettre en position à côté des autres. Harry monta sur sa planche de vol et regarda son amie. On voyait le trouble en elle et il n'aimait pas ça. Engager une bataille de cette importance sans être pleinement concentré était très dangereux.

- Hermione?  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je viens quand même. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous gêner, répondit-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

Harry serra les dents pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le discours de Gaia l'avait touchée. Il espérait de toute son âme qu'elle se ressaisirait avant d'arriver. Il prit une impulsion et s'envola à pleine vitesse. Il put découvrir qu'il n'y avait peu de jets de lumières mais beaucoup d'éclairs d'armes à feu. Ce combat se déroulait principalement entre Moldus. Il se pencha en avant et piqua sur le champ de bataille. Il leva sa baguette et fit feu à plusieurs reprises touchant trois des Chasseurs ennemis. Il redressa sa trajectoire alors que les chasseurs ennemis faisaient feu sur lui.

Le manque de luminosité allait poser un problème car les Chasseurs s'étaient glissés à l'intérieur même du camp Moldu. Les tuer sans toucher les civils allait être très difficile. Il dressa un bouclier en piquant sur deux chasseurs côte à côte qui l'avaient pris pour cible. Il sortit sa deuxième baguette et fit feu avec un double sort très rapide qui les frappa de plein fouet au même moment où il arrivait à leur hauteur. Il sauta de la planche et analysa la situation. La foule courrait dans tous les sens pour se mettre à l'abri mais cela ne faisait que rendre la bataille plus confuse.

Les chasseurs tuaient tous les civils qui s'approchaient un peu trop près d'eux et cela s'avéra bientôt un véritable carnage malgré les efforts de chacun pour les sauver. La situation devint beaucoup trop inquiétante. Harry avait peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à empêcher leurs ennemis d'avoir recours à la nécromancie. Il mit alors la main à son oreillette.

- Lancez des sortilèges d'attraction sur les armes Moldus, on doit stopper ce carnage, annonça-t-il avant de reprendre son envol.  
- On va désarmer aussi nos alliés, fit une voix féminine dans son oreillette.  
- Peu importe, qu'ils se battent à mains nues, il y a déjà eu trop de morts, rétorqua-t-il en se stationnant au dessus du camp.

Il fut bientôt imité par les autres sorciers qui lancèrent des sorts d'attraction avant de transformer les armes récupérées en poussière. Harry en profita pour se débarrasser de quelques chasseurs en les repérant grâce à l'envol de leurs armes. C'est alors qu'il y eut une explosion puis plusieurs autres. Les chasseurs n'avaient visiblement pas que des armes à leur disposition. Les sorciers avaient dû leur fournir de quoi pallier à un désarmement éventuel. Les explosions augmentèrent en nombre sans que les alliés puissent faire quoi que ce soit. A peine avaient-t-ils repéré un chasseur qu'il se suicidait dans une explosion puissante entraînant nombre de civils avec lui.

Hermione arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

- On doit faire quelque chose et vite, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des explosions.  
- Je sais, pesta-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.Faites venir les chasseurs à vous, donnez tout ce que vous avez pour les attirer loin des civils, cria-t-il en activant son oreillette.  
- Oh non, fit Hermione avant de piquer dans la foule.

Harry fut surpris de voir Hermione foncer vers le sol de cette façon alors qu'elle avait le vertige. Il regarda sa trajectoire et vit que des chasseurs se dirigeaient vers un groupe d'enfants que les Norvégiens avaient regroupés afin des les évacuer en priorité. Harry imita sa trajectoire et donna toute sa vitesse pour la rattraper. Il était à mi-distance quand Hermione commença à faire feu sur les chasseurs. Cependant ces derniers se relevaient après avoir été touchés par les sortilèges de stupéfixion de cette dernière. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de deux enfants en bas âge qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, visiblement terrifiés. Elle se mit devant eux et marmonna un sortilège avant que le chasseur ne se fasse exploser. Harry continuait à descendre en tuant le maximum de chasseurs au passage mais il était très dur de viser à cette vitesse.

Deux explosions se produisirent consécutivement à l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Harry visa avec ses deux baguettes et lança une pluie de sorts sur la ligne de chasseurs qui avait émergée de la foule. Ses Sectumsempra mirent en pièce une vingtaine d'entre eux en quelques secondes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers Hermione que d'autres apparaissaient. Il était fou de rage contre ces monstres qui osaient s'en prendre à des civils sans défense, pire à des enfants. Ils avaient également blessé Hermione. Harry fut comme pris de démence et cribla chaque chasseur de sorts à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne leur laissa aucun répit et fonça vers eux en continuant à lancer son Armada avec une précision redoutable. Un des chasseurs se fit exploser devant lui mais il dressa un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour ne pas être affecté. Il agissait purement avec son instinct. Il décapita deux autres chasseurs avec un seul sort. En voyant des dizaines d'entre eux se diriger vers les enfants car ils étaient dépassés, Harry fut entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Delta Artemis, hurla-t-il en les visant.

Il y eut un grondement puis un craquement sonore quand ses sorts jaillirent de sa baguette. Des flèches de lumière dorée transpercèrent ses ennemis de part en part avant qu'ils aient la moindre chance de toucher les enfants. Les flèches ricochèrent contre des petites pyramides et se dirigeaient dans une autre direction sans perdre de vitesse. Les chasseurs qui avaient survécu à la première salve s'écroulèrent quand leur corps fut déchiqueté par la pluie de flèches. Tout cela se déroula en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les derniers chasseurs à apparaître hésitèrent puis se mêlèrent à la foule pour s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'ils s'envolèrent un par un. Harry releva la tête et vit une centaine d'entre eux en train de se débattre dans les airs. Il fut satisfait de voir que les capacités des Alphas étaient aussi développées qu'il l'avait espéré. Il leva alors sa baguette les tous les flèches s'envolèrent comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Les chasseurs incapables de bouger furent massacrés et c'est avec dégout que tout le monde assista à la chute des corps mutilés. Les Alphas regardèrent Harry avec un air surpris. Celui-ci s'écroula à genoux à bout de forces alors que le halo de lumière disparut. Il essaya de récupérer son souffle alors qu'il se rendit compte peu à peu des événements qui venaient de se produire. Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser comment il avait réussit un tel exploit. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers Hermione. Celle-ci était assise, soutenue par deux adolescents qui le regardèrent arriver avec étonnement. Elle saignait à la tête et à l'épaule mais ses blessures ne semblaient pas trop graves.

- Elle s'est évanouie, fit un des jeunes en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harry.  
- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle, fit Gaia en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry se poussa mais resta attentif aux gestes de l'Alpha.

- Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Elle a juste été secouée par les explosions à répétition. Elle doit être très douée comme sorcière. Je connais des Alphas qui n'auraient pas survécu à ça, fit Gaia en faisant refermant les plaies avec sa baguette.  
- Elle l'est, confirma Harry en respirant calmement pour retrouver son souffle.  
- Tu es également étonnant, ton sortilège était vraiment impressionnant. Je comprends ce que Gémini voulait dire quand il parlait de ton potentiel.  
- Vous vous êtes déjà parlé avant ce soir? fit Harry surpris.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je pourrais la réveiller maintenant mais c'est préférable qu'elle se repose. Au delà de ses blessures, elle a dût être choquée après ce qu'elle a vu.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait la nausée rien qu'à penser à toutes les personnes qui avaient perdu la vie ce soir. Il était certain qu'il devait y en avoir bien d'autres dans les autres camps. Le fait que Voldemort soit à l'origine de toute cette tuerie le fit culpabiliser. Bien qu'il se soit fait piéger, il était quand même à l'origine de son retour. Il y eut un silence où son esprit vagabonda puis une explosion lointaine brisa son introspection. Il se tourna et vit que des flashs de lumière illuminaient encore le ciel à l'endroit où Evans était.

C'est alors que la terre se mit à trembler de plus en plus puissamment et des cris se firent entendre un peu partout dans le camp. Cela ne venait pas du combat entre Evans et l'Elfe, c'était toute la ville qui était touchée par le séisme.

- Harry, cria Gaia en montrant quelque chose derrière lui.

Il se tourna et vit comme des nuages noirs s'échapper du corps des chasseurs. Harry eut peur que les prédictions de Sigfried se produisent mais il n'y eut aucune explosion. Les nuages s'envolèrent en direction d'Evans en se rejoignant les uns les autres.

- Evacue tout le monde et veille sur elle, dit Harry à Gaia avant de s'envoler sur sa planche de vol malgré les cris de protestation de celle-ci.

Il frissonna alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude. Il se sentait vidé et tout son corps devenait peu à peu douloureux. Il avait oublié la douleur pendant qu'il se battait mais l'effet de l'adrénaline commençait à se dissiper. Il faillit s'évanouir en plein vol tellement il se sentait mal mais il devait rejoindre Evans. Même s'il ne serait pas utile mais il pourrait au moins l'aider à se mettre à l'abri. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui se passait. Ces nuages noirs étaient chargés de magie noire, il en était certain. Il fila dans le ciel à pleine vitesse lorsqu'un craquement sonore assourdissant se produisit. Le seconde d'après Harry fut propulsé des les airs comme une feuille dans la tempête. Une onde de choc puissante le fit virevolter sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant qu'il ne parvienne à se rétablir.

Il soupira et leva la tête pour voir l'origine de ce phénomène. Un grand éclair continu, comme une colonne de lumière venait d'apparaître. Harry put distinguer que des milliers de particules de lumière bleues entouraient cette attaque. Il leva la tête et vit que les nuages noires se fondaient dans un nuage beaucoup plus grand. Il comprit alors que l'éclair ne frappait pas le sol mais ce nuage. Ce dernier tourbillonnait en s'agrandissant peu à peu. L'éclair était de toute évidence d'origine Elfique et les particules étaient celles qu'avaient émises Evans. Il en conclut que les deux adversaires avaient finalement unis leur force pour contrer ce qui était en train de se produire.

Harry décida d'aller les aider. Il avança vers le lieu de bataille malgré un vent contraire très fort. Les picotements qu'il ressentait en présence de la magie Elfique étaient bien plus forts à mesure qu'il approchait. Ce nuage en était certainement la cause. Il pouvait ressentir son aspect malsain dans tout son corps. Il vit l'Elfe et Evans, les bras levés et le visage crispé par l'effort. Il y eut une autre onde de choc qu'Harry ne put éviter. Il se retrouva projeté au sol et se cogna lourdement sur le sol. Il mit quelques instants avant de s'éclaircir les idées. Tous son corps lui criait de rester au sol mais il devait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Il redressa sa tête et se mit sur ses coudes.

C'est alors qu'un éclair noir surgit du centre du tourbillon nuageux et frappa les deux combattants d'un grondement sonore puissant. Il y eut un puissant flash de lumière bleu et Harry dût s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à une plaque d'égout pour ne pas s'envoler. Cela dura quelques instants avant que le calme ne revienne. Il regarda le ciel et vit que le nuage noir se dissipait jusqu'à laisser entrevoir la lueur des étoiles et de la lune. Le bouclier qui entourait la ville avait lui aussi disparu. Il se redressa pour voir Evans et vit deux corps allongés l'un sur l'autre. Il serra les dents et se releva finalement, son inquiétude pour Evans lui donnant assez de force pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Il vit que l'Elfe était couché sur Evans et qu'il était très sérieusement brûlé au dos. Son corps fumait encore de la brûlure infligée par l'attaque ennemie. Il souleva difficilement son corps et s'aperçut que ce dernier n'avait pas survécu. Il avait d'autres blessures dues à son combat contre Evans mais c'était cet éclair qui avait mit fin à ses jours. Visiblement il s'était couché sur Evans pour le protéger car celui-ci n'avait pratiquement pas été touché par l'éclair à l'exception de son bras gauche qui était devenu complètement noir.

Il avait également d'autres blessures mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas immédiatement et mit sa main sur son cou. Il ressentit son pouls de manière très faible mais cela lui redonna espoir. Il se saisit de la main d'Evans et transplana vers l'île des Alphas. C'était le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaisse puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre directement Atlantis.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les évènements d'Oslo avait eu lieu. Aucune des attaques menées par Voldemort n'avait été relatée dans les journaux imprimés par l'école mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Les informations au sein de l'université était plus que jamais contrôlées et les agissements des étudiants étaient surveillés. Neville lui avait appris que le directeur était furieux contre Evans et Sedna pour être partis dans une mission non déclarée et pour des dizaines d'autres excuses aussi futiles que ridicules.

Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le guérisseur était très attentif à son état et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Il avait soigné Evans tellement de fois qu'Harry était plus rassuré. Ils n'avaient de nouvelles que par son intermédiaire car le directeur avait interdit les visites. Sedna et lui étant suspendus, toutes missions leurs étaient également proscrites. Harry, lui, avait mit seulement deux jours à se remettre sur pied grâce aux talents du guérisseur d'Atlantis. Evans et lui avaient été ramenés à l'infirmerie par Laurion qui avait été prévenue de leur arrivée par sa fille.

Le directeur avait également apprit son identité, il n'avait donc plus besoin de se cacher sous les traits de James Menier . Tout le monde ou presque était maintenant au courant de sa présence à Atlantis. Il s'était fait prendre une méchante réprimande du directeur à son réveil mais une lettre explicative de la princesse de France avait vite fait calmer ses ardeurs. Harry ne demanda pas à Laurion comment elle s'était procurée la lettre mais il savait qu'Evans avait du prendre des précautions au cas où ça arriverait.

Harry parcourait les couloirs d'Atlantis sans vraiment savoir où il allait. L'ambiance était devenue beaucoup plus lourde depuis leur retour. Si les autres tâchaient de s'occuper du mieux qu'ils puissent, l'atmosphère au sein de l'université le mettait sous pression constante. Il devait rédiger un rapport sur les évènements en Norvège mais il n'avait pas réussi à écrire plus de quelques lignes.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour justifier leur présence là bas. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas facile d'être à la place d'Evans. Il n'aimait pas donner des ordres et ses nouvelles responsabilités étaient pour le moins contraignantes.

- Harry, l'appela Haley en courant vers lui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa bonne humeur et se préparait à entendre des mauvaises nouvelles à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole.

- Sanctuaire, répondit-elle à bout de souffle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de communiquer le moins possible en dehors de leur refuge. Les Escadrons Glacius et Odyssée étant surveillés étroitement maintenant que leurs leaders étaient suspendus. Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers les dortoirs. En chemin, ils croisèrent Justine et Erwan qui s'arrêtèrent en les voyant arriver. Ils parlèrent entre eux avant de se taire quand ils se croisèrent.

- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies, tu étais bien Harry Potter, fit Erwan après les avoir laissés passer.  
- C'est exact, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant.  
- Pourquoi t'être déguisé de la sorte? Ron m'a dit que…  
- Tu m'excuseras Erwan, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire sur moi. Qu'il vienne me parler en personne s'il a un problème avec moi, nous ne sommes plus des gamins et j'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça pour m'occuper de ses caprices, rétorqua Harry en soupirant.  
- Mais…  
- J'ai une réunion… je suis désolé, annonça Harry avant de reprendre sa marche.  
- Harry, l'interpella Justine.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et sans se retourner.

- Je voulais… enfin… merci pour ce que tu as fais là bas. Hermione nous a mise au courant... Erwan et moi ne sommes pas de ce pays mais nous avons des amis à Oslo. Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies…

Harry n'en écouta pas davantage et poursuit sa route. Il avait du mal à accepter la reconnaissance de quelqu'un alors qu'il avait été impuissant face à la mort de tellement de personnes. Haley et lui marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Harry s'adossa contre le mur.

- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Tu auras beau réfléchir à ce qui tout ce qui a raté, ça ne changera rien. Nous savons tous, toi y compris, que tu t'es surpassé dans toutes les batailles. Le seul coupable, c'est Voldemort. Maintenant il faut se focaliser sur ce qu'on doit faire pour l'empêcher de recommencer, fit Haley avec sérieux en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je sais que tu as raison. On va tous devoir vivre avec ça, soupira Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment peu ordinaire Haley. Tu es la personne qui serait la plus en droit d'être mal et pourtant c'est toi qui remonte le moral à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Il faut bien quelqu'un le fasse. Ces derniers jours ont été très durs pour nous tous. Seulement, désespérer, c'est faire le jeu de Voldemort et pour moi c'est hors de question. Il a détruit ma ville et je compte bien tout faire pour qu'il paye.  
- Il paiera… je te donne ma parole.

Elle lui fit un large sourire ce qui lui permis de se détendre un peu. Il sortit de l'ascenseur le cœur un peu plus léger cependant ce fut de courte durée. Quand il arriva au sanctuaire, tous le monde avait la mine basse et discutait à voix basse.

- Des nouvelles? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
- De mauvaises j'en ai peur, répondit Kali. On n'a toujours aucune information sur les derniers agissements de Voldemort en Angleterre. C'est le flou total depuis qu'il a prit le pouvoir. On sait juste qu'il y a eut des mouvements de résistance vite étouffés. D'après les survivants, il aurait envoyé plusieurs membres de Wahalla. Ils commandent ses troupes comme l'Elfe le faisait à Oslo.  
- Des avancées sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas?  
- Aucun de nous n'est un expert en Nécromancie mais j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, fit Hermione en descendant l'escalier menant aux étages.

Elle avait les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins. Comme les autres, elle paraissait fatiguée depuis leur aventure Norvégienne. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil après avoir vu les horreurs dont étaient capables les hommes de Voldemort. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au sanctuaire car c'est là qu'elle se sentait la plus utile. C'est aussi parce qu'à travers les mêmes traumatismes un lien s'était créé entre eux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

- Il semble que la stratégie ennemie constituait à l'origine à faire le plus de morts possible pour créer une quantité suffisamment importante de magie noire pour créer ce nuage noir. C'est du moins ce que je pensais mais d'après ce que nous a dit Harry, les nuages noirs ne semblaient provenir que des cadavres de l'armée ennemie. Je me suis demandé si ces nuages n'avaient pas de rapport avec la substance noire qu'Harry a vu s'écouler de Crabbe après l'avoir tué. Est-ce que cette substance ne stimulerait pas la haine chez les sujets afin de se charger de magie noire? Souvenez-vous le bouclier autour de la ville se renforçait à chaque fois qu'une personne décédait. On a émit notre hypothèse sur le fait que les civils étaient les personnes visées.Et si ce n'était pas le cas?

- Tu es en train de nous dire que Voldemort souhaitait qu'on tue ses hommes et ses créatures? s'exclama Harry.  
- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais ça expliquerait pourquoi ils n'ont pas tué tout le monde avant notre arrivée.  
- Alors finalement on a tout donné pour servir sa cause… fit Harry d'une voix sombre.  
- Ne culpabilise pas, même Evans qui est le meilleur stratège que l'on ait a été incapable d'anticiper cette manœuvre, rétorqua Neville.  
- Heureusement, il a été capable de stopper le plan de Voldemort. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si le processus aurait réussit, fit Haley.  
- On a d'autres informations?  
- Rien qui ne concerne Voldemort, fit Kali en soupirant. Par contre, je viens de parler avec le guérisseur Molden. Il m'a dit qu'Evans avait reprit conscience il y a une heure.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Haley, radieuse.  
- Pas vraiment, malgré son état le directeur l'a mit dans une salle dans les sous sols de l'université. C'est un endroit interdit d'accès, je n'ai pas pu m'y rendre. Il a placé l'escadron Royal pour s'assurer qu'on ne s'y rendra pas. Ce cher Centaure a été content de me signaler qu'Evans avait été placé dans une cellule humide et sans lumière afin qu'il réfléchisse à ses agissements. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Sedna mais Molden semblait vraiment inquiet et furieux quand je l'ai vu.  
- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là dedans dans son état, pesta Haley d'une voix sonore.  
- On ne peut rien faire à moins de désobéir au directeur et de mettre hors d'état de nuire tout un escadron. Pour le moment le directeur pense qu'on agissait seulement sous les ordres d'Evans mais si on fait ça, on sera tous coupables pour lui.  
- Peu importe, il risque sa vie en restant dans cet endroit, rétorqua Haley avec vigueur.  
- C'est à toi de décider, fit Kali en se tournant vers Harry.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en penses? répondit le concerné.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de…  
- Je te le demande quand même.  
- Très bien, je pense que si on agit de manière impulsive, cela desservira Evans quand il passera en conseil de discipline. On se fera tous expulser avec les Alphas sur le dos car le directeur ne nous laissera pas tranquille. Je préfère miser sur Evans. Il ne se laissera pas avoir comme ça.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout le monde fit silence en attendant sa décision.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Utiliser la force n'est pas la solution mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire. Il faut trouver un plan pour s'approcher de lui et s'assurer que son état de santé reste satisfaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte. Neville, je te charge de la diversion, prévoies quelque chose de suffisamment naturel pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'escadron Royal. On profitera du temps de latence entre leur remplacement pour placer tous les petits appareils d'Haley dans les sous sols. Il faut surveiller ceux qui nous surveillent. L'imprévisibilité est la clé dans cette histoire. Il faut toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux. Kali, tu seras responsable de la désinformation. Lucie, tu nous procureras un double des clés du cachot et je pense qu'une visite dans le bureau du directeur permettra de mieux préparer la défense d'Evans et de Sedna.  
- C'est risqué Harry, commenta Kali  
- Pas plus que de se faufiler dans une ville infestée d'ennemis.  
- Et moi? demanda Hermione en se plaçant devant Harry.  
- Je ne peux pas te donner d'ordre mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides à préparer la défense d'Evans. On doit aussi faire des recherches sur la Nécromancie pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'Evans et l'Elfe ont pu déjouer. Je ne connais pas le réseau de communication d'Evans donc j'aimerais que tu contactes l'ordre pour qu'il fasse passer un message à Orion. Il faut rassembler le plus d'alliés possibles autour d'Evans.  
- Orion n'a pas le poids suffisamment pour faire flancher le directeur, annonça Kali.  
- Je le sais bien mais la princesse de France si. Evans a été anobli par elle, il est donc normal qu'elle aide un de ses sujets. Elle a suffisamment d'influence pour nous aider. Je vais aller parler à Laurion, il y a plusieurs points que je veux éclaircir avec elle. Je veux un rapport complet sur vos suggestions dans une heure, ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

Tous se mirent à le saluer avant de partir s'affairer à leurs tâches. Il fut surpris qu'ils le saluent comme ils saluaient Evans. Il avait oublié que c'était lui qui avait été désigné chef d'escadron pour remplacer ce dernier.

- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, fit Harry en voyant le sourire qu'affichait Hermione.


	35. Chapter 33

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 33 : Justice.  
**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever qu'Harry attendait déjà devant le bureau de Laurion depuis quelques minutes. Il y avait des semaines qu'il voulait lui parler. Maintenant que ce moment était arrivé, il redoutait les réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir.

- Potter ? vous vouliez me voir ? fit son professeur en arrivant derrière lui.

Il sursauta légèrement avant de faire le salut Alpha réglementaire.

- Oui professeur, je voulais aborder plusieurs sujets avec vous… en privé si possible.  
- Je savais que vous viendriez mais je dois dire que je vous attendais plus tôt, dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui fit signe de rentrer derrière elle. Il resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite à s'asseoir comme le demandait le protocole des Alphas. Elle prit sa baguette et marmonna des paroles inaudibles avant de la reposer soigneusement sur son bureau. Harry put voir qu'elle la gardait à portée de main afin de réagir très rapidement en cas de besoin. Elle n'était pas la fondatrice des Alphas pour rien.

- Tu peux parler librement, il n'y a pas de risques qu'on nous entende à moins bien sûr que tu ne le veuilles, déclara-t-elle en fixant son oreillette.  
- Elle n'est qu'en mode écoute pour le moment. Etant donné les derniers événements, je préfère être informé rapidement s'il se passe quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, preuve qu'elle approuvait ses précautions.

- Je t'écoute, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle en lui accordant toute son attention.  
- Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de Gémini ?  
- Evans récupère doucement. Il est plutôt mal au point mais il s'en sortira. C'est quelqu'un de solide.  
- Justement j'aurais pensé qu'étant donné son état, la priorité du directeur aurait été qu'il récupère, pas que son état empire dans un cachot lugubre, pesta Harry d'une voix sonore. Excusez-moi professeur, ajouta-t-il quand il se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait employé.  
- Je comprends. J'ai tout fait pour appuyer Phil Molden pour empêcher son déplacement mais notre directeur m'accorde pas plus de faveurs qu'à vous, je le crains. À ce qu'il m'a dit, ça ne serait l'histoire d'une semaine. On tâche de lui rendre visite assez souvent pour voir comment évolue son état mais comme Evans n'est pas du genre à se plaindre, c'est plutôt difficile de savoir ce qu'il en est. Notre guérisseur est inquiet en ce qui concerne son bras gauche. Il a été très sévèrement brûlé et pour des raisons inconnues, il n'arrive pas à le soigner.

Harry resta songeur en pensant à Dumbledore et sa main noircie par l'Horcruxe.

- Et s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction ? fit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.  
- Tu penses à ce qui est arrivé à Albus Dumbledore ?  
- Comment vous…  
- Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'Evans m'a tout dit en ce qui concerne ton histoire.  
- Quoi ?? lança-t-il d'un air surpris.  
- Evans ne fait confiance à personne mais il croit aux valeurs des Alphas. Il sait que je peux t'être utile sinon il ne m'aurait jamais dévoilé la moindre chose. Depuis la bataille qui a eu lieu entre ces murs, il est devenu très méfiant. Il a fait des recherches sur tout le monde y compris sur moi. Il n'a pas supporté que des Alphas trahissent leurs serments.  
- Il est si…  
- Mystérieux ?

Harry acquiesça et regarda Laurion se lever pour allait regarder par la fenêtre.

- Il n'avait que quelques mois quand sa mère est morte. Ca c'est déroulé à Londres avant que Voldemort disparaisse. Il a été sauvé uniquement grâce au courage de ta mère, Lily.  
- Ma mère ? répéta Harry, surpris.  
- Lily était d'une générosité sans égale. Deux mois avant ta naissance, l'ordre du phénix a eut l'information comme quoi Voldemort menait une attaque à Londres. C'était récurent à l'époque et James et Sirius ont décidé d'aller y jeter un œil. Dumbledore en a eu vent et leur avait interdit d'y aller mais ils n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête. Les heures s'écoulaient et l'ordre s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ta mère s'est absentée de la réunion un petit moment mais elle n'est pas revenue. Remus et moi étions en mission et nous avons été contactés par Dumbledore. On est aussitôt rendus sur place. C'est avec soulagement qu'on a retrouvé tout le monde sain et sauf. James et Sirius avaient commencé à se battre mais l'arrivée de Lily les en avait dissuadés, craignant pour elle et pour toi. On allait partir lorsqu'on a vu deux Mangemorts s'acharner sur une pauvre femme. Il la torturait alors qu'elle tenait son bébé dans les bras. Elle ne l'a jamais relâché jusqu'à sa mort. Lily n'a pas supporté la scène et s'est ruée sur eux. Elle a put récupérer l'enfant avant que les renforts ennemis n'arrivent et on a transplané. Ta mère m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était vue à la place de cette femme et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la laisser mourir sans le soulagement de savoir son enfant sauvé.  
- Alors vous connaissiez bien ma mère ?  
- Lily et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde à Poudlard. Je suis même sortie avec ton parrain pendant quelques temps mais ce cabot était trop immature pour que l'on puisse construire quoique ce soit avec lui, fit Laurion avec un sourire nostalgique.

Harry pensa à Sirius en train d'effrayer les chats sur le chemin de la gare et sourit à ce souvenir.

- Il n'avait pas changé… répondit il après quelques secondes.  
- Écoutes Harry, je serais ravie de parler du bon vieux temps avec toi mais mon prochain cours est dans une heure et si tu veux me poser des questions, il faut le faire maintenant.  
- Je comprends… J'aurais voulu savoir… qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour Evans ?  
- L'ordre ne pouvait prendre soin d'un bébé, chacun de ses membres étant constamment en danger. Lily se serait bien proposée de l'élever avec toi mais la prophétie était déjà assez dangereuse pour un seul enfant. J'ai donc décidé de le prendre avec moi et de partir loin pour le mettre en sécurité. Je suis arrivée sur l'île des Alphas et c'est en voyant Evans grandir que l'idée m'est venue de créer les Alphas. Mon idée originale était d'éduquer des jeunes à se défendre en leur enseignant le respect des autres. Je ne voulais pas les envoyer au combat mais qu'ils sachent protéger leurs proches et eux mêmes. Je pensais faire pour le mieux quand j'ai recueilli ces dix sept enfants. Seulement les rendre totalement indépendants a eut des conséquences néfastes. J'ai été rapidement dépassée par la volonté de mes élèves en particulier avec Evans. Il était toujours celui qui faisait le plus d'efforts pour chaque exercice que je demandais. Je l'ai vu passer des nuits à répéter sa technique à l'épée pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Seulement son acharnement dans son entraînement l'avait rapidement rendu associable. Il a toujours été très solitaire même quand Amy et Sedna se sont rapprochés de lui. Il est à peine plus vieux que toi et n'a jamais eu de vie d'enfant. Il avait à peine douze ans quand il a décidé de partir se battre au Moyen Orient. Il a ensuite été dans des points chauds d'Amérique latine et en Afrique durant de longues périodes. C'est durant ces années qu'il a apprit à utiliser les armes de Moldus. J'ai tout fait pour l'arrêter mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il fuguait pour repartir… soupira Laurion  
- Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?  
- Il n'a jamais pu réellement trouver de réponse à cette question.  
- Pourquoi l'Occlumancie a-t-elle une telle importance pour lui ?  
- Depuis son plus jeune âge, Evans est sujet à des cauchemars très réguliers. Il allait souvent voler à l'infirmerie de quoi dormir sans rêver. Quand Phil m'en a fait part, j'ai eu une discussion avec Evans et il m'a avoué qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. J'ai donc dû lui apprendre très tôt à vider son esprit pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer. L'utilisation de la potion de sommeil était très dangereuse pour être utilisée de manière si régulière. Seulement ça n'a pas suffit. Evans était également sujet à des hallucinations et des migraines très douloureuses. Quand il était vraiment faible, il se parlait tout seul. On n'a jamais pu découvrir le mal dont il souffrait mais l'Occlumancie a été longtemps son seul refuge.  
- C'est peut être dû à ce qu'il a vécu sur le terrain ?  
- Ça a commencé bien avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Seul ses grandes capacités en Occlumancie lui on permit de garder un équilibre mental. Le guérisseur Molden pensait qu'il ne passerait pas son sixième anniversaire. Son niveau d'Occlumancie n'a jamais cessé de m'impressionner. Le fait de l'avoir pratiqué si jeune à beaucoup influencé son comportement. Il a tellement bien organisé son esprit qu'il parvenait à assimiler beaucoup plus rapidement ce que je lui enseignait. C'est également ce qui a développé son haut niveau en matière de stratégie. Ne pouvant dormir, il passait son temps à tout analyser. Cela pouvait être les multiples utilisations d'un objet, chaque phrase qu'il entendait, chaque comportement qu'il observait... C'est encore ce qu'il fait maintenant. Cependant son corps a fait les frais de ce manque de repos…  
- Il ne lui reste plus qu'un an, n'est ce pas ?  
- Alors tu es au courant…  
- Evans en a parlé à Sedna quand on était en Norvège, fit Harry songeur.  
- Alors c'est qu'il souhaitait te le dire car seule Sedna, Phil et moi sommes au courant de son état. C'est sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qu'il t'a choisi pour lui succéder alors que Kali avait plus d'ancienneté.  
- Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un mourant quand on le voit se battre…  
- Pour qu'il ait une espérance de vie normale, il lui aurait fallu être constamment en méditation ou le droguer. Ces deux solutions n'étaient pas envisageables pour lui. Le fait est que si Evans relâche sa concentration, il est de nouveau frappé par ce mal. Seulement toutes ces années a se battre ont fait que son corps et son cerveau commencent à lâcher. Le pronostic du guérisseur lui donne encore un an avant que ses fonctions cérébrales ne cèdent.  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ? demanda Harry

Laurion secoua la tête négativement d'un air triste.

- Et cette magie qu'il utilise ? Elle ne peut rien faire non plus pour lui? Fit Harry après un instant de réflexion.  
- La magie ne peut tout résoudre et…

Elle s'interrompit quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Le directeur venait d'entrer en trompe sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Harry se leva et salua celui-ci mais il fut superbement ignoré par son supérieur. Il lança un parchemin à Laurion qui le rattrapa d'un geste rapide avant qu'il ne glisse de son bureau.

- Il s'agit de plusieurs changements qui seront effectifs dès les premières heures de cours. Tâchez de prévenir les personnes concernées, je pars régler des affaires urgentes à l'extérieur, dit-il d'une voix grincheuse avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Laurion ouvrit le parchemin d'un coup de baguette et se mit à le lire. Ses traits devinrent de plus en plus durs à mesure qu'elle poursuivait sa lecture. Quand elle eut finit, elle paraissait en proie à une colère froide qu'Harry assimila toute de suite à McGonagall. Il resta raide en attendant qu'elle le congédie alors qu'elle jetait le parchemin à la poubelle après l'avoir froissé.

- Je vais devoir m'occuper de ces mesures sans attendre mais je dois t'annoncer des nouvelles qui ne vont pas te plaire. À partir de ce jour, Centaure prendra le commandement temporaire de votre escadron. Notre directeur estime qu'il est temps de recadrer les Alphas ayant subi une mauvaise influence de leur supérieur.  
- Mais…  
- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien y faire. Jour après jour il me retire de plus en plus de pouvoir. J'aurais déjà quitté Atlantis si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mes élèves. Je te conseille de réunir ton escadron le plus tôt possible afin de vous organiser en conséquence. Il va sans dire que Centaure…  
- Ne dois rien apprendre sur nous ou pour nos alliés. Je vais m'occuper de la désinformation afin qu'on soit cohérents.  
- Bien. Je préfèrerais également que vous vous teniez à l'écart d'Evans. Il faut que le directeur croit avoir une emprise sur vous. Je sais que vous alliez tenter quelque chose pour l'aider mais je te demande de ne pas le faire. Evans a de plus gros problèmes qu'un conseil de discipline. On vient de recevoir une plainte officielle le concernant. Ce n'est plus de la discipline mais un procès. Il faut que je me renseigne sur l'origine de tout ça. En attendant restez le plus discrets possible.  
- Si on n'intervient pas… dans ce cas donnez-lui au moins mon oreillette, fit Harry en la retirant. Il faut qu'on puisse communiquer avec lui en cas de besoin.

Laurion hocha la tête et prit l'oreillette que lui tendait Harry.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Il n'est pas bon que tu sois vu trop longtemps ou trop souvent avec moi. Comportez vous normalement en dehors de votre sanctuaire et ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur Sedna et Gémini.

Harry s'en alla de son bureau un peu plus rassuré mais cet acharnement sur Evans l'inquiétait. Il décida d'accélérer le pas jusqu'au Sanctuaire afin de prévenir les autres avant le début des cours. Il se faufila dans les dortoirs alors que les premiers élèves allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. C'est alors qu'il vit Centaure attendre les bras croisés devant l'ascenseur des Alphas. Le sourire qu'il affichait quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur l'énerva au plus au point mais il le salua quand même par obligation.

- Ah Potter, tu tombes bien. J'attendais de croiser un des membres de ton… euh je devrais dire mon escadron, descende pour vous informer que ton intérim est terminé. Je viens vous faire part de ma réorganisation d'Odyssée.  
- Je vais signaler au reste de l'escadron votre convocation monsieur, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de l'ascenseur.  
- Il est inutile de m'appeler monsieur, Centaure suffira amplement, après tout, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dorénavant, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais notre escadron a toujours un chef jusqu'à son audience. Je ne suis donc pas autorisé à faire preuve de ce genre de familiarités avec un autre chef d'escadron, même s'il est notre leader provisoire, rétorqua Harry.  
- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Potter. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les jours de Gémini sont comptés.  
- C'est notre cas à tous, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.  
- Sur un autre ton Potter. Tu vas tout de suite adopter une autre attitude, je ne suis pas Gémini.  
- Il n'y aucun risque que je fasse un jour l'amalgame, fit Harry d'un ton sérieux.  
- Le directeur a raison. Il est grand temps de recadrer ces escadrons. Cerbère et moi ferons du bien meilleur travail que ces deux idiots qui vous servaient de chef à Glacius et à vous.

Harry ne répondit pas et se retint de toutes ses forces de le frapper.

- Quand tu redescendras, tu auras une autre attitude envers moi. Vous me donnerez également l'accès à vos quartiers afin que je puisse bien contrôler que tout ce qui s'y passe est réglementaire.  
- Je suis désolé mais il va y avoir un problème de ce côté-là. Nos quartiers sont sous la protection d'un sortilège Fidelitas et il n'y a que Gémini qui puisse vous donner accès.  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il me sera très facile de l'obtenir, crois-moi. Gémini n'est plus qu'une épave, un jouet que je n'aurai aucun mal à manipuler. La restructuration des Alphas mettra bientôt fin aux agissements intolérables de certains qui polluent notre université, dit Centaure avant de partir.

Harry se jura de consulter son livre de malédictions Égyptiennes dès qu'il aurait une minute. Il actionna l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sanctuaire.

En accord avec Laurion, il annula le plan d'action concernant Evans. Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus ils étaient inquiets. Ils se relayaient pour essayer de parler à Evans via l'oreillette que Laurion lui avait transmise sans résultat. L'escadron était à fleur de peau et la dictature que leur infligeait Centaure était une bombe qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Ce dernier, frustré de n'avoir pas pu obtenir l'accès au sanctuaire, ne cessait de leur ordonner des corvées toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Bientôt, Harry ne fut plus le seul à consulter les livres des malédictions. Harry devait les calmer mais il était pour lui très difficile de le faire étant donné son propre énervement. Une fois, il avait failli laisser Lucie se battre avec l'un des Alphas de Cerbère mais les menaces de leur chef provisoire l'avait poussé à l'en empêcher.

Lucie avait émit l'idée de quitter Atlantis et les autres se rangeaient de plus en plus de son côté. Si la situation durait, il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'escadron Odysée à Atlantis. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur parler pour savoir que chacun des membres de l'escadron de Sedna vivait la même chose. Il y en avait plusieurs qui avaient de sévères blessures. Cerbère devait également s'en donner à cœur joie. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que Laurion vint les trouver au sanctuaire et leur dire qu'Evans et Sedna avaient été libérés jusqu'à leur audience le lendemain.

Cependant celui-ci ne se montra pas au fil des heures. Il était tard et malgré le couvre feu, Harry décida de partir à sa recherche. Les autres voulurent le suivre mais ils avaient déjà bien assez de problèmes et avec sa cape d'invisibilité, les risques de se faire surprendre étaient minimes. Parcourir les couloirs de l'université la nuit avait été jusque là reposant mais depuis le nouveau règlement, tout sentiment de bien être avait disparu. Harry s'arrêta après avoir quitté les dortoirs. Il réfléchit aux endroits où il avait des chances de trouver Evans. Il se décida à aller sur la jetée où ils s'étaient entraînés tous les deux. C'était un endroit relativement tranquille et il se doutait que c'était sans doute ce que recherchait Evans. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il sentit sa poche chauffer. Il se mit à l'écart pour ne percuter personne et sortit son miroir de poche.

Ce dernier lui avait été offert par Hermione après que Centaure eut prit le contrôle de leur escadron. Elle ne pouvait plus venir les voir sans risque donc elle avait réussit à se procurer deux miroirs pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact. Hermione n'avait pas voulu prendre d'oreillette car un miroir était plus passe-partout en cas de fouille. Il la vit apparaître quand il toucha la glace.

- Harry ? je ne te vois pas bien où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils  
- Parles moins fort, je suis sorti chercher Evans, répondit-il en chuchotant.  
- Il est sorti ?  
- Depuis trois heures mais on ne l'a toujours pas vu donc je vais voir comment il va, je te tiendrai informée à ma retour.  
- Pas question, je veux le voir aussi, tu viens me chercher, fit-elle en enfilant une veste.  
- Non Hermione, les Alphas non autorisés risquent déjà suffisamment, toi qui t'es déjà fais prendre, tu serais renvoyée cette fois.  
- Ça m'est égal, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Evans et c'est plus important que ma place ici.  
- Hermione j'ai dis non, gronda-t-il silencieusement. Je lui dirais de venir te voir mais pour le moment tu restes où tu es.  
- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je le chercherais avec ou sans toi mais si je me fais prendre, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre, fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
- Très bien, très bien, tu as gagné, j'arrive, soupira-t-il en rangeant son miroir dans sa poche.

Il ronchonna intérieurement tout le long du chemin pestant sur la manière dont il se faisait avoir constamment par elle. Il frappa à peine à sa porte qu'elle sortit très silencieusement. Harry la recouvra de sa cape et ils se mirent en chemin sans un mot. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer car il était déjà difficile de ne pas se faire voir par les nombreuses patrouilles d'alphas avec une cape à peine assez grande pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Harry était pressé de trouver Evans mais il ne pouvait accélérer le pas sans prendre le risque de les découvrir.

Il s'avéra qu'Evans n'était pas sur la jetée, il n'était pas non plus dans la bibliothèque, dans les salles de cours, la serre ou dans le bâtiment administratif. Cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et ils commencèrent à désespérer de le trouver. Les seuls endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas explorés étaient les sous sols, les dortoirs et le réfectoire. Pour les deux premiers, ils renoncèrent étant donnés les risques.

Les sous sols étaient trop bien gardés quand aux dortoirs ils ne se voyaient pas faire du porte à porte. Ils décidèrent de regarder à tout hasard si Evans n'avait pas décidé de se restaurer avant de rentrer, Harry ayant donné l'ordre que les autres membres de son escadron le préviennent si Evans rentrait pendant leur absence. Leur dernier espoir disparut quand ils virent le réfectoire plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, Hermione lui secoua l'épaule et le tourna en direction de l'escalier menant aux étages. Il mit du temps à voir une ombre disparaître vers l'étage. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans sa direction. Ils avaient déjà croisé cinq patrouilles et avaient failli se faire repérer deux fois.

Ils montèrent les marches sans bruit ce qui étaient plutôt difficile étant donné qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et que les marches étaient en bois. Harry avait la technique pour ne pas faire de bruit sur ses marches grâce à Lucie mais il avait craint un moment avec Hermione mais elle se débrouilla aussi bien que lui. Il ne s'en étonna pas vraiment, Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec eux ces derniers temps. Ce n'est que grâce à la lumière lunaire qu'Harry put enfin être soulagé en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Evans assis dans un recoin. Il observa derrière lui et retira la cape d'un geste lent afin qu'Evans ne les attaque pas par réflexe. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux furtivement mais Hermione ne put se retenir de pousser un petit cri aigu.

Harry était lui aussi choqué. Evans était dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits et ils étaient baignés de sang. Evans leva les yeux vers eux, il était cerné et ses traits étaient tirés, livides hormis où il avait des bleus. Il y avait une bouteille de whisky pur feu à moitié vide sur la table.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs ? dit-il dans un soupir  
- On voulait savoir comment tu allais mais ce qu'on voit répond pour toi. Ces blessures ont été faites récemment, c'est Centaure et les autres c'est ça ? rétorqua Harry en serrant les poings.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer, je viens de tomber dans les escaliers. Tu sais, après quelques verres c'est normal de perdre l'équilibre  
- Arrêtes de nous prendre pour des idiots, on te conduit tout de suite à l'infirmerie, répondit Hermione  
- Quand j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux je vous le ferai savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné.  
- Mais dans ton état…  
- Potter tu es au courant de mon état, tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

Harry resta silencieux en détournant le regard. Il ne supportait pas cette impuissance sur le sort d'Evans.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry  
- Ce ne sera plus un secret longtemps alors autant que tu le saches aussi. Quelque soient les soins que je recevrai ce soir, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.  
- Quoi ? mais…  
- On a quand même encore un an pour trouver quelque chose si on… commença Harry.

Evans coupa la parole à Harry en levant sa main valide.

- Premièrement il n'y a pas de « on » dans cette histoire je suis le seul concerné. Ensuite je crois que j'ai été trop optimiste à Oslo. Ce n'est plus une question de mois mais de semaines. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas défendu contre ces abrutis.  
- De semaines… fit Hermione avec tristesse.  
- Assez parlé de ça, vous devriez partir maintenant. Il n'est pas bon être vu en ma présence en ce moment, surtout quand toute sortie est strictement interdite, fit Evans en se servant un autre verre.  
- Tu en as un pour moi ? fit Hermione en s'asseyant

Harry fut surpris d'entendre Hermione demander un verre de whisky mais il se dit qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu récemment, un verre ne le ferait que du bien. Il s'assit à son tour alors qu'Evans, résigné, leur servit des verres à chacun. Evans regarda la bouteille et soupira.

- Il va m'en falloir une autre, soupira-t-il en la regardant pratiquement vide.  
- Puisque tu ne veux pas parler de ta santé, j'aimerais au moins qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé quand on t'a laissé à Oslo. Ça s'est passé dans la plus grande confusion, on en a beaucoup parlé mais sans ton récit, on n'a pas pu avancer, fit Harry après avoir bu une gorgée.  
- Laurion m'a déjà posé la question et je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à elle. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me rappelle que je me battais aux côtés de Sedna et que vous êtes arrivés. L'elfe est apparu et c'est le trou noir.  
- Ton amnésie est peut être due à cette magie que tu as utilisée. Il est possible également que cet éclair noir t'ait affecté… fit Hermione, songeuse.  
- Quelle magie ? quel éclair noir ? fit Evans en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains.  
- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi l'Elfe t'a aidé ni ce qu'était ce nuage noir tourbillonnant qui est apparu quand la nécromancie a été libérée, dit Harry.  
- Un nuage noir ?  
- Ça avait la forme d'un ouragan, des nuages tourbillonnaient sur eux-mêmes et grossissaient et au fur et à mesure il y avait toujours plus de morts. L'Elfe a lancé son éclair et toi ces particules bleues afin de stopper ce truc

Evans resta silencieux et grimaça. Il se tenait la tête comme si il éprouvait une intense douleur. Harry se souvint de Laurion qui parlait de ses migraines mais au moment où il s'apprêta à demander ce qu'ils devaient faire, la douleur sembla se calmer, même s'il avait le souffle rapide comme s'il venait de courir.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai beau chercher, rien ne me viens à l'esprit.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, cet Elfe, Sheny et toi avez réussi à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort, lança Harry pour le rassurer.  
- Cette bataille a été un échec du début jusqu'à la fin. Trente deux mille cent cinquante trois tués. Un Elfe de lumière qui se sacrifie pour un mourant… quel honte… soupira Evans  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que… rétorqua Hermione d'une voix douce  
- C'était mon rôle de tout prévoir, Hermione. De mes prévisions tactiques dépendaient beaucoup de vies et j'ai lamentablement échoué.  
- Sans toi il y en aurait beaucoup plus de morts que ça, rétorqua Harry. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu pour refermer ce…  
- J'aurais dû voir ce qu'il se passait, j'aurais dû empêcher que ce … nuage se forme, pesta Evans d'une voix sonore.  
- Arrête de penser de la sorte, tout est en ordre et on va pouvoir faire en sorte que Voldemort ne puisse pas recommencer.

Evans se calma progressivement et se rassit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ce n'est plus mon problème à présent. J'ai livré mon dernier combat. Après mon audience, je m'en irai. Je dois régler certaines choses pendant que je le peux encore.

* * *

NA : N'oubliez pas de laisser vos mails (pour les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites) pour que je puisse répondre à vos reviews.


	36. Chapter 34

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 34 : L'audience d'Evans**

L'audience d'Evans se déroulait dans le colisée qui avait été aménagé en une sorte de tribunal pour l'occasion. Seuls les Alphas avaient le droit d'occuper les gradins, les autres élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à y assister ce qu'Hermione avait fustigé. Il n'y avait pas un Alpha qui n'était pas là, il y en avait même de nouveaux qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vus. Le jury était composé d'une douzaine de membres du conseil d'administration de l'université. Il s'agissait également des plus riches donateurs de l'université.

Les Alphas s'étaient éparpillés par escadron assez loin les uns des autres. Sans doute une consigne des chefs d'escadron pour ne pas qu'on écoute leurs commentaires sur l'audience. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avait ordonné Harry bien que Centaure les ait vite rejoint avec l'escadron Royal. Il montrait par cette action qu'il était leur leader et que c'était à lui de décider. Harry avait dû retenir Lucie de le défier en duel mais après quelques phrases de celui-ci, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir empêchée. Evans était habillé avec les vêtements que portait Gaia à Oslo à la différence près qu'il avait sa cape noire et des gants de la même couleur.

Si sa tenue vestimentaire était soignée, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas rasée et ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés. Son apparence ainsi que son expression grave le vieillissait de plusieurs années. On ne pouvait voir que son bras valide, l'autre étant en écharpe sous sa cape. Il semblait ennuyé d'attendre à côté de l'estrade sur laquelle il devrait se tenir en face de celle du jury. Cette dernière était disposée dans un demi-cercle autour de lui. Il restait plusieurs places de libre de chaque côté mais le jury était déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que le directeur lui-même. Il avait prévenu que l'audience serait repoussée d'une demi-heure ce qui était assez pénible. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus renforcé par la présence de Centaure qui ne cessait de faire part de ses prévisions dramatiques sur le sort de Gémini.

Ce fut avec un curieux soulagement que le directeur fit enfin son apparition. Il n'était pas seul. Deux personnes encapuchonnées le suivait de près. D'où il était placé, Harry ne pouvait pas voir leur visage mais il était préoccupé. Le directeur avait l'air réjouit ce qui signifiait que ces deux invités n'étaient pas venus pour défendre Evans. Les Alphas se levèrent sans exception et saluèrent le directeur mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Evans. Le directeur l'ignora totalement et alla se placer au centre de la table du jury tandis que ceux qui l'accompagnait se placèrent en bout de table sur sa gauche.

Centaure descendit les gradins au grand soulagement d'Harry mais son escadron resta en place. Cerbère fit de même et tous deux se dirigèrent vers Evans. Harry tint sa baguette, prêt à intervenir mais ils se contentèrent de le fouiller sans aucune délicatesse. Centaure fit ensuite un signe au directeur et il montra l'estrade à Evans pour qu'il monte dessus. Malgré l'estrade, le jury dominait Evans en hauteur ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Ils voulaient montrer leur supériorité vis-à-vis de lui.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vois que notre accusé n'a pas pris la peine de respecter une nouvelle fois le règlement. Il est obligatoire de porter l'uniforme dans une audience disciplinaire même si nous dépasserons ce cadre aujourd'hui, fit le directeur d'une voix sèche.  
- Vous m'avez-vous-même spécifié que je ne faisais plus partie des Alphas jusqu'au verdict de cette audience. Je ne suis donc plus autorisé à porter l'uniforme, rétorqua Evans en soupirant.

Visiblement, les estrades étaient soumises au sortilège Sonorus pour qu'on puisse entendre l'audience de n'importe quel endroit du colisée. Harry eut un sourire en le voyant répliquer de la sorte. Il avait craint qu'Evans ait perdu toute combativité depuis leur dernière discussion.

- L'accusé n'est pas autorisé à prendre la parole tant qu'on ne lui en donnera pas le droit, fit le directeur.

Evans haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Nous allons maintenant procéder à ton audience. Elle se déroulera de la manière suivante. Nous allons énumérer les effractions graves que nous avons pu constater et tu pourras ensuite présenter ta défense. Cela ne concernera que la première partie de cette audience étant donné qu'une plainte d'un pays étranger a été émise à ton encontre. Nous écouterons les représentants de ce pays ici présents, dit-il en montrant les personnes encapuchonnées.

Gémini leva la main comme un écolier l'aurait fait pour prendre la parole. Ce comportement nonchalant énerva le directeur mais il fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à parler.

- Puis-je savoir qui m'accuse et de quoi?  
- Il s'agit du nouveau ministre Anglais qui vous accuse d'avoir attaqué ses hommes.  
- Le nouveau ministre? fit Evans en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses traits se crispèrent quand l'individu retira sa capuche. La plupart des Alphas sursautèrent en voyant l'identité de cette personne. Voldemort se trouvait face à eux et arborait un sourire glacial. Harry serra sa baguette et s'apprêta à bouger mais les membres de l'escadron Royal l'en dissuadèrent en braquant leur baguette sur lui. Le reste de l'escadron Odyssée était aussi en colère que lui. La personne qui accompagnait Voldemort était nulle autre que Noréa, la jeune fille qui avait battu Evans à Mellington. Voldemort tourna la tête un instant vers Harry avant de se focaliser sur Evans.

- Comment osez-vous faire venir cet ordure à Atlantis après qu'il ait causé la mort de tant d'Alphas? Pesta Evans.  
- Vraiment? il me semble pourtant que c'était toi qui a tué la majeur partie de tes confrères, rétorqua Voldemort.  
- Commençons cette pseudo audience au plus vite que je puisse être libre de l'affronter sans attendre, fit Evans en direction du directeur.  
- Il me semble que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de l'enjeu de cette audience. Ce sont des accusations graves qui te sont reprochées. Tu risques plus qu'un simple renvoi, affirma le directeur avec un sourire.  
- Vous venez de perdre le peu de respect que je vous accordait. Finissons en maintenant.  
- C'est bien mon intention. Cet audience sera sous ma présidence. Chaque membre du jury sera libre de poser ses propres questions à l'accusé afin d'établir ou non sa culpabilité. Lord Voldemort représentera l'Angleterre. Il est escorté par Noréa, présente pour assurer sa sécurité…

Harry s'interrogea sur cette affirmation. Voldemort était bien capable de se défendre seul. Pourquoi avoir emmené cette fille ici? Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de poids pour déstabiliser Evans.

- … Saches que tu ne pourras pas quitter cet estrade tout au long de cette audience. Si ton comportement est jugé incorrect, tu en subiras les conséquences, dit le directeur en montrant sa baguette. Tu assumeras seul ta défense…  
- Une petite minute, monsieur le directeur, coupa une voix féminine.

Harry regarda l'entrée du colisée est sourit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Orion et la princesse de France marchaient en direction de l'estrade. Harry put voir qu'Orion tenait fermement sa baguette et était sur le qui-vive. Evans salua la princesse et Orion ce qui énerva le directeur. Le salut Alpha étant réservé normalement envers un supérieur.

- C'est moi qui me chargera de la défense d'Evans, dit-elle après avoir jeté un regard de dégoût à Voldemort.  
- Votre présence nous honore, princesse, mais Evans est sous la responsabilité d'Atlantis  
- Il semble que vous ne soyez pas au courant. Evans est peut être un Alpha d'Atlantis mais il possède la nationalité Française aussi suis-je en droit de me portait garante pour lui.

Le directeur fusilla Evans du regard mais celui-ci ne le fixait pas, il regardait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Très bien, vous aurez un droit de parole mais vous ne pourrez pas parler au nom de votre pays, n'étant pas la responsable légitime.  
- Elle en a plus que ce chien puant, marmonna Evans, ce qui fit sourire son escadron.

Le directeur le pointa de sa baguette et Evans s'écroula au sol. Il semblait avoir du mal à rester à genoux et son bras valide tremblait. Harry pensa au sortilège Doloris mais cela semblait être différent. C'est comme si une force invisible le clouait au sol. Il avait déjà subit ça quand Voldemort l'avait forcé à s'incliner devant lui lors de sa renaissance. Le directeur sembla prendre du plaisir à mettre Evans dans cet état ce qui révolta la princesse.

- Je suis la princesse de France et actuelle dirigeante de mon pays. Je suis également venue ici en tant que représentante de l'AEGIS. Continuez à maltraiter cet homme et nous romprons toute relation avec votre université, fit elle d'une voix sonore.  
- Inutile de vous inquiéter pour moi princesse, fit Evans en souriant.

Le directeur prit une toute autre expression quand il vit l'Alpha se relever alors qu'il était toujours sous l'effet de son sort.

- Je me suis déjà entraîné dans une pièce où la gravité était bien moins supportable que ce sort, expliqua Evans avec légèreté.

Orion le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le directeur qui venait de stopper son sort sous l'injonction de la princesse.

- Harry Potter, est-ce que tu me reçois ? fit une voix dans l'oreillette de l'interpelé. Hoche la tête si c'est le cas.

Harry reconnu la voix de Gaia et hocha la tête discrètement.

- Très bien, écoutes-moi, nous sommes en place à Atlantis et sommes prêts à intervenir rapidement dans le colisée si les choses venaient à déraper. Gémini m'a demandé de vous contacter pour que vous vous débarrassiez de votre escorte à tout moment. Voldemort n'est pas venu là que pour soutenir sa plainte et on compte bien agir avant lui. Tu as compris?

Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et fit un petit sourire en coin. Evans était vraiment un stratège de premier plan. Il avait sûrement deviné que la plainte émanerait de Voldemort lui-même et que celui-ci lui réserverait une surprise. Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui et vit Lucie qui le fixait. Elle semblait avoir vu que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Harry tapota son genou avec ses doigts comme s'il était nerveux et lui transmis la consigne de libération à son signal. Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Kali pour lui transmettre les consignes pendant qu'Harry faisait de même avec Neville. Bientôt tout le groupe fut averti sans attirer l'attention de l'escadron royal, trop occupé à regarder la scène en contrebas.

Harry se focalisa de nouveau sur l'audience mais cette fois il resta attentif à toute manifestation extérieure. La princesse s'était assise à l'opposé de Voldemort. Orion lui était resté debout, sa baguette en main et prêt.

- Nous allons commencer. Audience disciplinaire du dix-sept novembre concernant le comportement de l'étudiant 14001A. Êtes-vous bien Evans Wild ?  
- Non, répondit ce dernier.  
- Je te demande pardon ? fit le directeur, surpris.  
- Evans Wild est un nom de code tout comme Gémini. Le professeur Laurion m'a donné cette dénomination parce qu'elle était requise par l'administration de l'école.  
- Très bien, alors comment doit-on t'appeler ?  
- Je n'ai pas de nom, appelez-moi comme vous voudrez, soupira Evans.  
- Mais alors pourquoi…  
- Vous m'avez demandé de dire la vérité, j'exécute les ordres.  
- On a déjà perdu assez de temps. Tu répondras sous le nom d'Evans Wild. Age estimé : dix huit ans. Lieu de naissance inconnu. Parents inconnus…  
- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Monsieur le directeur, mais si vous souhaitez connaître ses antécédents familiaux, je peux vous en dire plus. J'ai bien connu sa mère, Léana. Une femme fascinante dans beaucoup de domaines, l'interrompit Voldemort.

Harry vit Evans froncer les sourcils. Il semblait prêt à attaquer Voldemort d'un instant à l'autre. Le directeur se tourna vers Voldemort et le regarda avec curiosité.

- Mes hommes m'ont rapporté que cette pauvre femme est morte dans un tragique accident alors qu'ils essayaient de la protéger.  
- Je vois, Evans est donc d'origine Anglaise, fit le directeur en regardant le concerné.  
- J'ai bien peur que non. Les origines de Léana sont beaucoup plus exotiques que ça.  
- J'aimerais vous écouter parler de ma mère pendant des heures, mais à l'évidence, vous ne la connaissiez pas du tout. Ma mère ne s'appelait pas Léana, fit Evans.  
- C'est exact, ta mère avait un nom imprononçable c'est pourquoi on lui a trouvé un nom de code tout comme toi. Il en est de même pour sa fille, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ta sœur jumelle.

Harry vit Evans émettre un sourire sans joie en entendant la nouvelle. Visiblement il n'était pas du tout convaincu par les propos de Voldemort.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Et si je te dis que ta mère a accouché de faux jumeaux alors qu'elle était sous la garde de mes fidèles Mangemorts. Elle a certes réussi à s'échapper, cependant elle n'a pu emmener qu'un seul de ses enfants avec elle, car elle n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin avec deux enfants dans les bras. Cela m'a vraiment contrarié quand j'ai appris qu'elle était décédée et que tu avais été recueilli par l'ordre du Phénix. Cependant je n'avais pas tout perdu vu qu'il me restait sa fille. Je ne l'ai vraiment connue qu'après ma renaissance mais je dois dire que j'ai été stupéfait par ses performances. Il semble que les aptitudes au combat soient très développés dans votre famille. Enfin, plus chez les femmes apparemment car il est devenu évident que tu es loin du niveau de ta sœur. Tu as pu le voir toi-même en te battant contre elle à Mellington.

Harry fut choqué en entendant cette révélation. Il regarda Noréa et Evans alternativement. Il les compara physiquement afin de trouver des similitudes mais à part leur attitude hostile l'un envers l'autre, il était très difficile de se faire une idée sur la véracité de cette information.

- Ferme-la, fit Evans en toisant Voldemort avec dégoût.  
- Tu viens de retrouver ta sœur et c'est la seule chose que tu as à dire, rétorqua Voldemort avec un sourire.  
- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, cria Gémini en faisant apparaître une carte du jugement dans sa main valide.

Quelques instants plus tard, la carte se transforma en épée et il pointa sa lame vers le mage noir. Tout le monde se raidit et Noréa se leva en sortant sa propre épée mais Voldemort la retint avec son bras.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, souffla Voldemort en lui jetant un regard contrarié.  
- Je vous avais pourtant dis de lui retirer ses armes, pesta le directeur en direction de Centaure et Cerbère.

Centaure fut déconfit par cette remarque mais Cerbère se contenta d'hausser les épaules nonchalamment.

- S'il te plait Gémini, baisse cette arme. Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs, cette université a déjà trop vu le sang des Alphas couler, dit Orion.

Evans resta fixé sur Voldemort puis il regarda Noréa avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ce dernier attendait n'importe quel signe de son ancien chef pour lui venir en aide mais il n'en fit aucun. Au lieu de ça il fit disparaître son épée et se tourna vers le directeur.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je réglerai cette histoire une fois que tout sera terminé, dit-il d'un ton poli.  
- Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ta gratitude, tu me hais donc à ce point ? demanda Voldemort avec amusement.  
- Je ne connais pas ce sentiment, rétorqua Evans sans le regarder.

Voldemort parut décontenancé par sa réponse.

- Monsieur le directeur ? l'interpella Gémini pour qu'il reprenne le cours de l'audience.  
- Euh oui… Il y a trois missions sur lesquelles nous avons noté des manquements au règlement des Alphas. La première concerne ta mission au Moyen Orient, il y a six ans. Tu étais parti pour une mission d'apprentissage de trois semaines et tu es resté huit mois sur le terrain. Etant donné ton jeune âge, aucun rapport ne t'a été demandé mais le jury aimerait savoir pourquoi tu as désobéi au professeur Laurion.

- J'ai dépassé le terme initial de la mission car je voulais assimiler le plus de choses possibles sur le terrain.  
- Qu'as-tu fais exactement ? demanda une femme à l'air sévère.  
- Mon travail. J'ai observé pendant des semaines les moldus se faire la guerre. Cette région connait la guerre depuis bien des générations. Chaque camp se bat avec leurs propres armes, leurs propres convictions. Certains combattent pour leur Dieu, d'autres par esprit de revanche ou encore par espoir de sortir de leur misère. Je suis passé de ville en ville sans jamais y rester plus d'une journée. Une fois que je me suis familiarisé avec les lieux et les armes moldus, j'ai proposé mes services anonymement. Je voulais connaître la source de ces conflits.  
- Qu'as-tu découvert ?  
- Que les guerres ne sont souhaitées que par une poignée d'hommes avides de pouvoir et de richesses. Ils attisent la haine envers l'ennemi pour que l'opinion publique les suivent aveuglément. Pour ces hommes, perdre un soldat au combat ne représente rien de plus qu'un appui pour une propagande bien rodée. Plus il y a de morts dans son camp, plus la haine de l'opinion publique est grande. C'est ce qui donne le pouvoir aux politiques pour mener ces guerres sous des prétextes futiles. De tous les êtres vivants peuplant cette planète, il n'y a que les hommes qui sont incapables de vivre sans s'entretuer.  
- Contre qui as-tu pris les armes dans ce cas ? demanda un homme blond qui regardait Evans avec curiosité.  
- J'ai été un tireur d'élite aux services des idéaux des Alphas. Je me suis concentré sur l'élimination des personnes incitant à la guerre que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre.  
- Combien de personnes…  
- Vingt trois cibles éliminées.  
- Vingt trois morts en huit mois ce n'est pas énorme pour un Alpha en situation de guerre, commenta le directeur devant l'air choqué des autres membres du jury.  
- Il s'agit de vingt trois leaders de guerre tués par un enfant de douze ans, monsieur le directeur, fit Laurion en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Peu importe, il a quand même enfreint le règlement…  
- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir à quel âge on peut devenir un Alpha dans votre règlement? demanda la princesse.

Le directeur parut décontenancé par sa remarque et mit du temps à répondre.

- Dix sept ans, affirma-t-il entre ses dents.  
- On peut donc dire que tout ce qu'a fait Evans avant ses dix sept ans ne peut être soumis au jugement de cette assemblée n'est ce pas?  
- Il s'agit de juger son comportement qui est très contestable. Le meilleur exemple vient de ses nombreux duels avec ses collègues durant sa scolarité.  
- Duels qui suivaient à la lettre le règlement, s'exclama Orion.  
- Il a même tué plusieurs Alphas durant l'insurrection qui s'est produite…  
- Monsieur le directeur, Evans a seulement voulu protéger les siens de l'extermination, coupa Orion. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, c'est pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais accusé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.  
- Il n'a fait que révéler son agressivité et son comportement imprévisible et incontrôlable.  
- Vous ne contrôlerez jamais un Alpha, fit Evans qui avait assisté aux échanges en silence.

Il fixait le directeur avec intensité et ce fut ce dernier qui détourna les yeux en premier.

- Les Alphas ont besoin d'être encadrés. Vous représentez l'école à l'extérieur. La présence du ministre de la magie Anglais prouve que ton comportement dépasse les bornes. Vous avez tué beaucoup de ses hommes d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne recommenceriez pas si vous êtes relâchés aujourd'hui?  
- Je continuerai quelque soit la décision de ce conseil.  
- Espèce de…  
- J'aimerais savoir quel est votre but? demanda un autre membre du jury avec une barbe en forme de crochet.  
- Détruire, fit Evans, songeur.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Je veux tout détruire. Cet homme ici présent, tous les personnes qui collaborent avec lui, tout ce qui touchera à Tom Jédusor.  
- C'est flatteur d'être le centre de la vie de quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer, ricana Voldemort après avoir grimacé à l'écoute de son vrai nom.  
- Je crois que je vais me ranger de l'avis du directeur, vous n'êtes pas apte à représenter l'université avec de tels idéaux, dit l'homme qui avait posé la question à Evans.  
- J'aimerais poser une question, monsieur le directeur, fit la princesse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner tout sourire vers elle et lui accorder la parole d'un geste de la tête.

- Evans, sais-tu combien de personne tu as tué durant toutes tes missions? Je ne demande qu'une approxi…  
- Mille cent soixante quatre

La princesse et le reste de l'assemblée restèrent sans voix pendant un moment. L'escadron Odyssée également. Ils savaient qu'Evans n'était pas un tendre mais tuer plus d'un millier de personnes était tout de même conséquent. Harry comprenait peu à peu le caractère de son ancien chef. Il fallait être aussi dur qu'il l'était pour donner la mort à autant de personnes, qu'elles le méritent ou non. Harry avait eu du mal à se résigner à tuer. Il n'en avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Cependant, au fil de ses combats la mort est dramatiquement devenue quelque chose de banal pour lui. Chaque combat se terminait maintenant de façon morbide comme si une malsaine habitude s'était installée. Elle avait pour nom : la guerre.

- Dis moi maintenant combien de personnes as-tu sauvées? demanda la princesse.  
- … je l'ignore. Je ne pense pas de cette façon, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- J'ai ici un document officiel du roi de Scandinavie, d'après les rapports des civils évacués d'Oslo. Cet homme que vous jugez comme instable et violent est responsable du sauvetage de plus de cinquante fois le chiffre cité et ce, sans compter l'aide qu'il a fournie avec les forces alliés. Il est d'ailleurs invité à recevoir plusieurs récompenses des autorités Européennes, comme tous les Alphas qui se sont battus en Norvège. J'ai également ici les statistiques de Gémini. Nombre de missions réalisées : cent trois. Taux de réussite de ces mission : quatre vingt dix sept pourcent. Toutes ses évaluations sont au dessus des quatre vingt quatorze pourcent de réussite au niveau scolaire malgré son absentéisme dû aux missions. Il a récolté en six ans, plus d'un millions de Gallions avant même sa titularisation comme Alpha. Il a contribué à votre enrichissement personnel de manière significative. Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions sur ses rapports de mission mais juste sur la somme qu'elles vous rapporteraient. Il semblerait que l'accusation ait mis beaucoup de pression pour que vous vous risquiez à condamner le plus rentable de tous les Alphas. Je parlerai donc sans détour. Evans a déjà sa place parmi l'AEGIS et les forces Françaises. Je dois avouer que je serais très heureuse de voir le prince des Alphas me rejoindre. Votre choix est simple. Vous l'acquittez et il restera un Alpha jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir. Condamnez le et je repartirai avec lui. En aucun cas je ne permettrai qu'il subisse davantage de sévices. Qu'il reçoive encore un coup sur vos ordres et je vous promets que vous perdrez beaucoup de clients. Ne vous imaginez surtout pas que vous nous êtes indispensables. Nous avons les ressources pour créer plusieurs universités semblables à celle-ci . C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, fit-elle en jetant un regard appuyé sur le directeur.

Le directeur la fusilla du regard. Il agissait comme si elle était un Détraqueur qui lui avait enlevé son plus grand bonheur.

- La plainte du ministre Anglais ainsi que votre plaidoirie seront examinés par le jury pendant leur délibération. Jeune homme ton sort sera fixé le…  
- Je propose qu'on ne perde pas de temps et qu'on vote dès maintenant, affirma la femme à l'aspect sévère.  
- Tous les membres du jury sont d'accord ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers eux.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Très bien ceux qui sont pour une condamnation de l'accusé?

Harry compta rapidement et vit cinq mains se lever.

- Ceux qui sont pour son acquittement?

Les sept autres membres du jury levèrent leur main à leur tour. Le directeur resta immobile un moment avant de se tourner vers Evans.

- Les accusations contre toi sont levées mais je t'inflige un mois de suspension de mission pour manquement à la discipline.  
- Le guérisseur m'a demandé de me reposer pendant trois semaines, je demande donc dès maintenant la permission de quitter Atlantis pour cette période afin de réaliser ma convalescence.  
- Je… commença le directeur.  
- C'est d'accord Gémini, tu peux t'absenter mais j'attends le nom de ton remplaçant durant ton congé avant la fin de la journée. Potter prendra la charge de ton Escadron comme tu me l'as déjà demandé, affirma Laurion. Tu peux disposer.

Le directeur resta médusé. Visiblement il avait oublié de légiférer sur certains points du règlement. L'obtention de congé de convalescence était encore du ressort de Laurion. Evans ne bougea pas et resta fixé sur Voldemort . Harry et les autres se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Orion, voyant le risque qu'il attaque le mage noir, se mit devant lui et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Un autre jour, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le mage noir.  
- Je ne suis pas stupide, je veux juste lui dire quelques mots, répondit Evans alors que son escadron arrivait à sa hauteur.

Il marcha doucement vers le mage noir qui discutait avec le directeur. Centaure et Cerbère le suivirent baguette en main pour intervenir au moindre geste hostile. Le directeur trouva une excuse pour s'éloigner rapidement quand il vit Evans s'arrêter devant Voldemort.

- Je peux t'aider? fit celui-ci avec nonchalance. Tu veux peut-être du travail? Je serais ravi de…  
- Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemble un des ses leaders dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je veux juste observer votre arrogance avant de vous voir supplier pour votre vie comme tant d'autres.  
- C'est tout ce que je t'inspire ? Me comparer à des sales Moldus sans intérêt.

Evans sourit avant de lui cracher au visage ce qui choqua les spectateurs de la scène. Noréa fit un pas vers Evans mais elle fut arrêtée par Voldemort qui s'essuya en le toisant d'un air mauvais.

- Voilà ce que vous m'inspirez, fit Evans en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je vais te retrouver où que tu ailles et quand je t'aurai entre mes mains, je te ferais découvrir la vraie signification du mot souffrance, répondit Voldemort.  
- Je suppose que c'est là que je dois me sentir effrayé?  
- J'en sais plus sur toi que toi-même petit prétentieux. Je connais tes forces comme tes faiblesses. Tu ne ressens peut être aucun sentiment mais je sais comment t'atteindre.  
- Et c'est avec cette chose que vous comptiez me troubler ? fit Evans en faisant un signe de tête vers Noréa.  
- Ça n'était pas le but de ma visite mais j'en ai profité pour faire les présentations. C'est toujours un moment émouvant, ces retrouvailles entre frère et sœur.  
- Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire est de me donner encore plus envie de la tuer. Qu'elle soit véritablement ma sœur ou non ne change rien si ce n'est l'envie de la tuer de mes propres mains.

Gémini se tourna vers elle et la toisa avec dégoût.

- Toi et moi on se retrouvera bientôt et on règlera cette histoire définitivement.

Sur ce, Evans tourna les talons et s'en alla dans les couloirs d'Atlantis sans même se retourner. Harry, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'aucun des deux ne se laisserait faire. Ils étaient bien déterminés à prendre la vie de l'autre sans hésitation. Cette lutte fraternelle lui donnait la nausée. Une fois de plus Voldemort avait détruit une autre famille. Il fallait que cela cesse et vite.


	37. Chapter 35

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 35 : Le départ de Gémini**

Harry franchit le palier du sanctuaire la tête encore chargée des derniers événements. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées en voyant Hermione se lever d'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle l'interrogeait du regard, l'air soucieuse.

- Il n'a récolté qu'un mois de suspension grâce à la princesse de France. Elle a mit pas mal de pression pour les inciter à ce que le jury l'acquitte.

Il alla s'asseoir et lui expliqua l'audience en détails alors que les autres membres de l'escadron arrivaient à sa suite. Elle fut aussi choquée qu'eux de la présence de Voldemort ainsi que de la révélation que ce dernier avait faite sur la véritable identité de Noréa. Ils furent coupés dans leurs commentaires par Evans qui apparut de l'escalier menant aux étages. Il s'était équipé de ses armes et portait un livre dans sa main valide.

- Quand es tu arrivé ? demanda Hermione, surprise. Je suis là depuis le début du procès et je n'ai vu personne passer par là avant Harry.  
- Je connais bien mieux cette université que vous, répondit-il en posant son livre sur la table du salon.  
- Comment tu te sens ? fit-elle en le détaillant.  
- Je vais bien. Maintenant écoutez-moi tous. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette audience. Ça ne regarde que moi. Je suis venu vous donner mes dernières consignes avant de partir donc je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Comme Harry et Hermione le savent déjà, il ne s'agit pas de simples vacances. Je quitte Atlantis pour de bon.  
- Quoi ? mais… fit Lucie, surprise  
- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre, Ramirez, la coupa-t-il avec sévérité. J'ai bien des choses à régler et peu de temps pour agir, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Potter, comme prévu tu prends le commandement de l'escadron. C'est à toi de prendre chaque décision maintenant. Tu dois faire en sorte de te laisser guider par ton instinct et ne jamais te demander ce que moi j'aurais fais quand tu seras confronté à des problèmes. Je t'ai laissé quelques notes dans la salle de réunion pour que tu ne sois pas perdu durant cette transition. Tu pourras compter sur Kali en cas de besoin. Elle connait aussi bien le fonctionnement de cette école que moi. Votre objectif doit rester de retrouver et de détruire les Horcruxes. Même si c'est dur vous devez laisser la guerre à vos alliés. Plus vite Voldemort sera mort, moins il y aura de morts c'est pourquoi cela doit rester votre priorité. Vous avez tous fait de gros progrès depuis votre intégration parmi les Alphas. Mettez vos compétences au service de cette quête.  
- Tu sais déjà qui tu nommeras pour être ton remplaçant ? demanda Harry.  
- Je n'aurai pas besoin de faire de choix. J'ai déjà formé les six personnes qui composent cet escadron. Ma place n'a jamais réellement été parmi vous. J'ai juste voulu m'assurer que vous soyez tous prêts pour ce qui vous attend.  
- On connait cette sixième personne ? demanda Kali  
- Oui, très bien même. Elle n'a jamais été très loin de vous, fit Evans en se tournant vers Hermione en lui tendant son écusson.  
- Quoi ? moi ? mais je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas… fit cette dernière, surprise.  
- Tu es prête. Je me suis assuré que ce soit le cas. J'ai fais en sorte que tu sois informée de tout. Je t'ai même permis l'accès au sanctuaire afin que ton adaptation au sein de l'escadron se fasse le plus naturellement possible. Tu possèdes des connaissances et des capacités qui ont toujours été indispensables à Potter.  
- Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir.  
- Tu as déjà fais ton choix. Tu as pris ta décision quand tu as décidé de rester auprès de Potter malgré le danger que cela représentait. Tout ce que tu veux se trouve ici. Tu veux aider Potter, étudier la magie et protéger tes proches. Je ne t'ai pas fréquentée pendant des mois sans apprendre ces choses là. Tu veux faire une différence, les Alphas t'offrent cette possibilité. Sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu as déjà songé à t'engager, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Tu es aussi compétente que tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce. Tu avais peur que les Alphas soient des mercenaires. Tu en connais maintenant suffisamment pour faire ton choix.

Hermione regarda Harry. Il put déceler le doute en elle mais tout ce qu'avait dit Evans était vrai. Il ne voyait personne de mieux placé qu'Hermione pour les aider dans cette quête des Horcruxes. Elle était présente depuis le début et en savait au moins autant que lui sur le sujet si ce n'est plus. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais c'était également le cas pour chacun des membres de l'escadron. Il pourrait veiller sur elle maintenant. Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager dans son choix. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Evans.

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer. Mais je tiens à rester membre de l'ordre du Phénix, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit incompatible. Tu en discuteras avec Potter. J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, dit-il en pointant le livre qu'il avait posé sur la table. Je tiens à vous confier mon livre d'Odin. J'y ai écrit beaucoup de choses qui je pense vous serons utiles. Toutefois, étant donné son contenu, vous allez tous faire le serment de ne jamais divulguer ce que vous apprendrez grâce à lui. Il y a dedans des pages contenant des informations dangereuses si elles venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. La magie des Horcruxes est intéressante mais destructrice lorsqu'elle passe du côté du mal.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête et prêtèrent serment à tour de rôle. Evans récita ensuite une sorte d'incantation pour leur permettre d'ouvrir le livre et pouvoir lire son contenu.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de partir, fit Evans en ramassant son sac à dos par terre.  
- Tu ne devais pas nommer Hermione auprès de Laurion ? demanda Kali.  
- C'est déjà fait depuis votre propre nomination, répondit Gémini avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ? lança Neville, surpris.  
- Je savais que mon temps serait compté. J'ai donc fait ce qu'il fallait, dit Evans en haussant les épaules.

Il leur tourna le dos après avoir sorti une petite boule de cristal.

- Gémini, l'appela Kali.

Il se retourna et la vit en train de lui faire le salut de l'escadron. Bientôt le reste de l'escadron l'imita. Il répondit à leur salut puis le cristal s'illumina d'une douce lueur blanche.

- Ne cherchez pas à me contactez, je le ferai, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Tout le monde resta silencieux après son départ. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Evans ne les recontacterais sans doute plus. Il leur avait laissé tout ce qu'il avait. Ils allaient devoir faire sans lui en tâchant d'utiliser au mieux tout ce qui leur avait apporté.

- Harry Potter ? fit une voix dans son oreillette qui le fit sursauter.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Gaia ? demanda-t-il à haute voix pour répondre aux regards intrigués des autres.  
- Est-ce que Gémini a quitté Atlantis ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas je dois te dire certaines choses. Permission de vous rejoindre ?  
- Euh Evans est parti sans me donner...  
- Il m'a déjà révélé la localisation du sanctuaire, répondit Gaia derrière lui.

Elle venait d'apparaître devant une vitre du sanctuaire.

- Par Merlin, comment es tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
- Moi aussi je suis curieuse, je croyais que le seul accès était l'ascenseur, affirma Hermione en se tournant vers celui-ci.  
- Correct, d'autant plus que Gemini a renforcé les défenses de cet endroit cette nuit. C'est bien plus hermétique que vous pouvez le penser. C'est un endroit stratégique c'est pourquoi on y a fait très attention. Oh mais je ne me suis pas présentée officiellement. Je suis Gaia. Je fais partie de la seconde génération d'Alpha, fit-elle les saluant avec un sourire.

Tous répondirent à son salut bien qu'encore intrigués par la jeune fille.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Harry poliment.  
- Gemini m'a demandé de vous faire un point sur notre statut ainsi que de te mettre au courant de quelques petites choses.  
- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même tout à l'heure ? demanda Lucie.  
- Parce qu'il lui reste peu de temps avant son Ultima Somnium.  
- Son quoi ? lança Neville.  
- Son dernier rêve, c'est du latin, lui répondit Haley. Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?  
- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? fit Gaia en se tournant vers Harry.  
- Pas encore, répondit ce dernier en baissant les yeux.  
- Tu devrais, ils ont le droit de savoir.  
- Savoir quoi ? dit Lucie en haussant la voix.  
- Ça attendra que je sois partie. Harry, en tant que leader de ton escadron tu dois savoir certaines choses qu'Evans m'a dit de te confier quand il aura quitté Atlantis. Le premier point concerne de nouvelles consignes de sécurité. Vos besoins quotidiens, qu'ils soient matériels ou alimentaires passeront par nous afin de nous assurer un meilleur contrôle. Vos sorties en missions s'effectueront par un nouvel accès. Nous assurerons maintenant le contrôle de ce qui se passe dans Atlantis. Nous avons déjà des espions parmi les élèves, nous complétons en ce moment les travaux de Haley pour la surveillance via les appareils Moldus modifiés. Tout a été fait pour que tu n'ais plus qu'à te concentrer sur ta mission.  
- En gros vous êtes à notre service, fit Lucie avec un sourire narquois.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fais rembarrer avec sa question. Gaia se tourna vers elle avec un plus large sourire.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que des Alphas combattant comme nous serviront des novices comme toi. Nous avons nos propres missions mais contrairement à vous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être six pour les réussir.

Lucie s'avança d'un pas mais Harry lui lança un regard noir qui la dissuada d'avancer davantage.

- Qui se chargera de la logistique ? l'AEGIS ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Gaia.  
- Non, nous sommes en autarcie. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire confiance à toute organisation étrangère.  
- Si ce n'est pas vous qui vous en occupez, de qui s'agit-t-il ? Une autre organisation créée par le professeur Laurion? Fit Hermione.+  
- Pas tout à fait. En fait, les familles des Alphas se sont portées volontaires pour nous aider. Il y a aussi d'anciens Alphas, ainsi que des sympathisants sorciers et Moldus. Tous ont prêté serment de loyauté. Ils ont travaillé pendant des années en secret pour créer notre base.  
- C'est étrange qu'Evans ne nous m'en ait pas parlé avant, dit Kali.  
- Vous êtes les premières personnes externes à être informées.  
- Pourquoi Evans était il au courant dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout. C'était son idée. Il a tout planifié, tout organisé et également tout financé. Même Laurion n'est pas encore au courant. Il souhaite que les Alphas pèsent plus dans la balance dans cette guerre. Je tenais juste à vous mettre au courant. Vous avez déjà tous les détails sous la main, dit Gaia en regardant le livre d'Odin. Je viendrai bientôt vous chercher pour vous faire visiter, ajouta-t-elle avant de faire volte-face.

Elle fit quelques pas et disparut par la vitre comme si elle n'existait pas. Harry fit quelques pas et regarda par la vitre. Il ne vit rien à part la quiétude du monde sous marin. Elle avait simplement disparu.

- Comment elle a fait ça ? demanda Neville en s'approchant d'Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione qui ne trouva aucune explication. Elle s'approcha à son tour et toucha la vitre avec sa main. Elle était bien solide. Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts avant d'abandonner.

- Je n'ai pas d'explication, répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.  
- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu nous caches Harry, fit Lucie en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry regarda Hermione pour trouver du courage mais celle-ci avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir.

- Evans est mourant, il ne lui reste que quelques semaines, lança-t-il très vite sans lever le regard vers les autres.

Un silence de cathédrale s'installa à cette annonce.

- Non… il y a sûrement quelque chose que l'on peut faire, fit Haley en tâchant de sourire.  
- Il le sait depuis sa naissance. Laurion, le guérisseur Molden et lui ont tout fait pour éviter le pire. Il n'y a pas de remède, annonça Harry en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il put voir la détresse dans son regard. Elle cherchait de l'espoir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Kali de son côté pleurait silencieusement. Neville était également retourné mais il alla soutenir Haley en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Harry se tourna vers Lucie, la vit se précipiter vers l'ascenseur et ne tenta pas de l'arrêter alors que les portes se refermaient derrière elle. Elle avait sans doute besoin d'être seule. Chacun acceptait ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle à sa façon. Il se releva et regarda Hermione. Elle s'était retournée mais Harry sut qu'elle pleurait également de son côté.

- Écoutez, je vous laisse le reste de votre journée. Je serai dans la salle de réunion si vous avez besoin de moi.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et marcha vers l'escalier menant aux étages. Il préférait s'occupait l'esprit à travailler sur les Horcruxes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller mais plutôt qu'il se mette au travail maintenant qu'Evans n'était plus là. Une fois arrivé à la salle de réunion, il regarda un instant la boîte en métal contenant l'Horcruxe.

- Je pense que notre priorité est de retrouver les autres Horcruxes. On pourra toujours se charger de les détruire plus tard, fit Hermione en s'approchant derrière lui.  
- J'étais juste en train de songer à ce que nous savons, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le tableau. Nous avons réussi à récupérer ou détruire trois Horcruxes. Le journal qui était dans la chambre des Secrets, la bague de Gaunt qui était dans la résidence familiale, le médaillon de la grotte.

Il écrivit les lieux et Horcruxes au fur et à mesure.

- Il nous en reste quatre. La coupe de Poufsouffle, quelque chose ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, son serpent et le dernier dont on ignore tout. On a cherché cet été dans tous les endroits qu'on connaissait liés à Voldemort sans résultat. Il faut élargir les recherches. On va peut être devoir aller en Albanie.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre, affirma Hermione. Pourquoi aurait-il laissé quelque chose d'aussi précieux pour lui dans un endroit qui lui rappelle son exil.  
- Tu as d'autres suggestions ?  
- Je me suis renseigné depuis que je suis à Atlantis. La bibliothèque de l'université est bien plus étoffée que celle de Poudlard. J'ai travaillé avec Evans sur plusieurs possibilités dont on a discuté. J'ai réussi à regrouper quelques lieux potentiels. Évidement il sera très dur d'y accéder.  
- Evans devait vraiment être sur de lui. Je me demandais sur quoi vous travailliez tous les deux…  
- Euh…oui…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en voyant son air songeur.  
- Je pensais à Evans c'est rien… Donc je disais que Voldemort aurait pu placer des Horcruxes assez près de lui s'il veut les changer de place. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par visiter Avalon, Wottenunder-Edge, fouiller Poudlard, le cimetière de sa renaissance, il faudra peut être aussi retourner à Godric Hollow. On pourra ensuite passer à des sites plus éloignés de la Grande Bretagne.  
- Hermione, tu as conscience que ça va être extrêmement dangereux de retourner là bas. Voldemort a déjà déployé ses troupes dans tout le pays.  
- Je sais mais ce sont les choix les plus logiques. Je vais regarder dans le livre d'Odin si je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose qui nous faciliterait la tâche.  
- Très bien, je vais voir comment les autres vont pendant ce temps. Je m'inquiète. Tous le monde était attaché à Evans malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre nous. Il a beaucoup apporté à chacun d'entre nous.  
- Je sais… J'irai me renseigner auprès du professeur Laurion pour voir si je ne peux pas aider à trouver quelque chose qui l'aidera. Il reste peu de temps mais si on peut le sauver ça en vaudra le peine.  
- N'y met pas trop d'espoir, fit Harry en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux de nouveau humides.

- Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Il n'a jamais connu que la guerre tu te rends compte, fit elle, tristement.

Harry hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller. C'est un dur. S'il y a une possibilité de le sauver, on la trouvera, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je suis sûr que les autres sont déjà en train d'y réfléchir.

Elle hocha la tête et se sépara d'Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

- Courage, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il descendit les escaliers et vit Haley dans les bras de Neville en train de parler. A son arrivée, Neville regarda Harry et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Il vit Kali dans la cuisine en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il alla la voir et s'aperçut que celle-ci faisait la cuisine avec un peu trop d'énergie pour paraître naturelle.

Il saisit son poignet qui broyait littéralement une tomate. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui mais s'arrêta comme si elle était paralysée.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles voir où est Lucie. Le dîner peut attendre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe sur Centaure et les autres tu comprends, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête mais semblait vraiment en état de choc. Elle lâcha tout en se lava les mains avant de se saisir de sa baguette sur la table et de quitter le sanctuaire par l'ascenseur.

- Harry, je crois que tu devrais voir ça, fit Hermione qui contenait mal son excitation. Le livre d'Odin, il est incroyable. J'ai juste demandé le sommaire et il m'a sortit plus d'une cinquantaine de pages. Il y a tellement de sujets qui me sont inconnus et d'autres que je rêvais d'exploiter.  
- Quelque chose qui pourrait être utile ? demanda Neville avec un regard appuyé sur Haley.

Harry compris qu'il voulait parler d'Evans sans le citer devant elle. Hermione secoua la tête négativement. Si Evans avait su comment se soigner, il ne serait pas là où il en est. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et feuilleta quelques pages.

- Il reste deux heures avant le dîner. On discutera du contenu du livre à ce moment là. Je vais aller dans ma salle d'entraînement histoire de me défouler un peu, fit Harry à voix basse. Préviens-moi si tu trouves une ou deux techniques dans le livre. On va devoir pas mal s'entraîner pour compenser le départ d'Evans.  
- Pourquoi n'essaierais tu pas de t'entraîner au sortilège que tu as lancé à Oslo ? proposa-t-elle.  
- À dire vrai, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à le lancer. Je n'arrive pas à fusionner les sortilèges. J'ai essayé avec Grandia, Treseria et Armada sans succès.  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait creuser dans ce halo qui est apparu autour de toi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Cette lumière est peut être la clé.  
- Je vais faire en sorte de me remettre dans les même conditions et peut-être que j'arriverai à quelque chose.  
- Bonne chance, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas quand Hermione l'interpella.

- Harry, viens voir, vite, l'appela-t-elle avec vigueur.

Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione lui montrait le livre du doigt. Le titre du chapitre qu'elle lisait s'intitulait Halo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
- C'est apparu quand on parlait. Souviens-toi, le livre réagit à la parole. Quand j'ai prononcé le mot Halo, il a fait apparaître ce chapitre.

Elle lut rapidement l'introduction, son doigt suivant sa lecture rapide.

- C'est ça. Écoutes. Le Halo a été découvert par Evans lorsqu'il a mit au point un autre type de sort consistant à expulser de la magie concentrée.  
- L'Impulse…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je t'en parlerais plus tard ou plutôt tu pourras le lire dans ce livre. Continues, fit Harry avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.  
- Le Halo n'est pas un sortilège a proprement parler. Il s'agit d'un état dans lequel se trouve le sorcier. Il s'agit d'une variante beaucoup plus puissante mais également beaucoup plus dangereuse que le Grandia. Le Halo consiste à accumuler la magie dans son corps jusqu'à son extrême limite. Le sorcier est alors dans un état de transe qui lui permet de réaliser ce qui serait impossible dans son état normal. Toutes ses facultés sont alors augmentées : rapidité, résistance, puissance… Il s'agit toutefois d'une arme à double tranchant. L'accumulation de la magie à forte densité peut entraîner des dommages irrémédiables aux organes et provoquer des liaisons importantes dans tout le système nerveux. Il est donc recommandé d'utiliser le Halo quand on est en parfaite santé et seulement à une seule reprise. L'utilisation du Halo ne doit se faire qu'en dernier recours car le sorcier en ressort tellement affaibli qu'il sera en très grand danger dans une situation de combat. L'utilisation du Halo ne doit pas excéder une minute en moyenne avant le point de non retour, lut Hermione.

Elle releva la tête avec en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Il y a une description détaillée des étapes à suivre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Le Halo… Je me demande pourquoi Evans ne nous en a jamais parlé…  
- Il n'a peut être pas eu le temps ou il estimait que c'était peut être trop dangereux pour être utilisé sur un champ de bataille.  
- Il faut que j'arrive à maîtriser cette technique. Je ne l'utiliserai qu'en dernier recours mais le Halo peut changer le cours d'une bataille à notre avantage si on suit les précautions qu'il a soulignées, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il avait vu Hermione froncer les sourcils en l'entendant parler mais sa dernière phrase sembla l'apaiser et elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Je pense qu'on devrait tous s'entraîner à la maîtriser. Si le Halo permet d'élaborer des techniques aussi puissantes que celle que tu as montrées à Oslo, cela nous donnera un avantage important. Si on doit aller en Angleterre, autant se préparer le mieux possible.  
- On vous suit, affirma Haley en s'approchant d'eux.

Neville la suivait avec un sourire en coin. Harry était peu enclin à leur faire prendre de grands risques. Si Evans avait mit ces avertissements ce n'était pas anodin. Cependant, le Halo leur sauverait peut être la vie s'ils se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture.

- Très bien, je vais laisser une note pour Kali et Lucie. Si on travaille tous ensemble, on arrivera rapidement à un résultat j'en suis sûr, fit Harry, content d'avoir retrouvé un objectif précis à atteindre.

Depuis Oslo, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Il avait maintenant les idées claires. Ils ne pourraient pas aller en Angleterre sans s'être préparés de la meilleure façon. Voldemort avait sans doute protégé les Horcruxes avec de la magie vraiment puissante et ils devaient être prêts à tout affronter.

* * *

NA : Je souhaite d'abord une bonne année à tout le monde. Je vais aussi me répéter mais n'oubliez pas de laisser votre adresse mail pour ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews et qui ne sont pas inscrit(e)s sur ce site. Je pense à Chris87, Klaude, MariCaps94, Ginji76 et Lulu. Je ne peux pas vous répondre directement dans mes chapitres donc c'est la seule solution. Merci encore pour être si nombreux à soutenir cette histoire ^^. A bientôt.


	38. Chapter 36

Correctrice : Catherine

**Chapitre 36 : L'ombre d'Evans.**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens à remercie Catherine de m'avoir corrigé jusque là. Cependant, je lance de nouveau un appel à vous, Catherine a beaucoup de travail et n'a plus le temps d'assurer la correction de mes chapitres. S'il y en a parmi vous qui serait intéressé par ce travail ingrat et non rémunéré :p merci de me contacter par mail afin de vous faire connaître. Mon rythme de publication n'est pas très élevé mais si vous êtes dans une année de bac/partiel, réfléchissez bien à vos disponibilités avant de m'envoyer un mail. Je remercie par avance ceux et celles qui me contacteront. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les sorts fusaient de partout en éclairant la nuit sans étoiles. L'escadron Odyssée était à peine arrivée en Angleterre depuis quelques heures quand tout est allé de travers. Harry pesta intérieurement en esquivant deux nouveaux sorts. Il ne savait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite. Ils étaient en route pour le site de Glastonbury en volant à très haute altitude quand Neville était tombé soudainement. Il s'était prit un maléfice dans l'épaule et il saignait abondamment. À peine avait-t-il eu le temps de piquer pour le récupérer dans sa chute qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par une vingtaine de sorciers très coriaces.

Neville tâchait d'être le moins gênant pour Harry et s'était baissé en s'accrochant à ses jambes pour lui laisser sa liberté de mouvement. Cependant Harry avait tellement peur qu'il tombe une nouvelle fois qu'il ne cessait de lui crier de s'accrocher. Ses sorts étaient esquivés sans peine par ses ennemis mais sa priorité n'était pas de les combattre mais de ramener tout le monde en vie à Atlantis. Hermione avait envoyé un Patronus au Terrier pour solliciter l'aide de l'ordre mais ils arriveraient sans doute trop tard. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que Voldemort aurait la capacité de rendre tout le pays intransplable.

Ils étaient encore à une centaine de kilomètres de la côte sud du pays et ils avaient encore la Manche à traverser. Harry savait qu'ils ne pourraient atteindre la France dans leur situation. Même à pleine vitesse, il faudrait des heures, hors, ils ne cessaient de zigzaguer pour ne pas se faire toucher. Il envisagea la possibilité de combattre mais si leurs adversaires étaient aussi redoutables que les Mangemorts qu'il avait affrontés à Oslo, l'avantage ne serait pas dans leur camp. Il détailla les environs par des coups d'œil rapides pour évaluer ses possibilités.

Il se dit que cette nuit noire serait un élément exploitable pour s'enfuir. Il fit un trois cent soixante degré avec sa planche de vol pour avoir une vue globale de leur environnement. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait avec soulagement. Il y avait des nuages à deux ou trois kilomètres au sud ouest de leur position. S'ils parvenaient à l'atteindre. Ils pourraient peut être échapper à leurs poursuivants.

- On dévie notre trajectoire de trente degrés sur la droite, ordonna-t-il en activant son oreillette.

Tous firent un virage avec plus ou moins de rapidité dû à la différence de maniabilité entre la planche de vol et les balais. Le fait de voler à pleine vitesse rendait les balais difficilement manœuvrables. Ils parvinrent toutefois à rester dans le sillage les uns des autres. Harry freina un peu et se plaça en queue de file de la formation. Il était celui qui avait la meilleure maniabilité et la meilleure pointe de vitesse malgré Neville. Il lança un Armada derrière lui alors que sa planche était alignée la même vitesse en marche arrière que celle de ses amis. Il continua à maintenir son effort tandis que Neville lui donnait un coup de main malgré le fait qu'il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus à cause de sa blessure.

Ils atteignirent finalement le nuage et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ce fut une désagréable sensation car ils se retrouvèrent trempés quasiment instantanément et leur visibilité était nulle. Harry avait estimé la grandeur du nuage et comptait mentalement pour calculer leur parcours à l'intérieur du nuage.

- Piquez à la verticale à mon signal, ordonna-t-il à voix basse. Incarcerem, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Neville.

La corde attacha assez durement Neville aux jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier savait que Neville faisait preuve d'un grand courage pour tenir bon mais il ne survivrait sans doute pas à cette descente. La pression le ferait très certainement lâcher prise.

- Accroches-toi Nev, on va s'en sortir, tous ensemble, ajouta-t-il en s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il avait été salement touché. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent pour voir sa blessure et lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

- Maintenant, lança-t-il avant de se pencher en avant.

Il étaient quasiment perpendiculaires au sol quand ils sortirent du nuage. Il ne préféra pas se retourner et se concentra sur le paysage en plissant les yeux.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Il les doubla et redressa sa trajectoire pour se diriger vers un petit serpentin de lumière. Au fur et à mesure de leur descente, l'autoroute apparut de plus en plus clairement. Une exclamation de Lucie fut coupée par une nouvelle pluie de sorts qui leur tombèrent dessus.

- Merde, pesta Lucie dans son oreillette.

Harry se tourna et vit que Lucie se tenait la main droite. Elle était en sang et elle venait de perdre sa baguette. Il n'était maintenant plus que quatre à pouvoir se défendre. Il songea sérieusement à s'arrêter pour se battre seul afin de laisser aux autres le temps de s'enfuir. Un sort lui frôla la joue malgré ses manœuvres évasives. Ils finiraient par se faire tous avoir si cela continuait. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur l'autoroute et redressèrent pour suivre le fil de la route. L'autoroute était peu fréquentée mais ils durent faire des zigzags entre les voitures et camions en croisant les doigts pour que les véhicules ne se fassent pas toucher à leur place.

- Kali, Hermione, vous allez voler en parallèle et…  
- Dans un kilomètre trois cent, prenez la bretelle en direction de Southampton. Continuez sur trois cent mètres, vous verrez un tunnel sur votre gauche, engouffrez vous dedans, le coupa une voix dans son oreillette.  
- Qui parle ? fit Harry, surpris.  
- Identification LMR0452, Auriga.  
- Harry ? l'interrogea Kali  
- On n'a pas trop le choix, on suit ce qu'il a dit, affirma-t-il aussitôt en se penchant pour prendre la bretelle.

Il ne connaissait pas cet Auriga mais ils étaient tellement en difficulté qu'il décida de s'y fier. Malgré les mesures de sécurité d'Haley, les oreillettes n'étaient pas infaillibles, il le savait. Il se pouvait très bien qu'ils foncent tout droit dans un piège mais c'était un risque qu'il avait décidé de prendre. Ils filèrent par la bretelle en rasant la route. Ils se firent surprendre à la sortie du virage par des carcasses de voiture qui parsemaient la route. Ils esquivèrent de peu un camion et décidèrent de remonter un peu pour esquiver l'énorme carambolage qui s'était produit.

Harry dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour garder sa concentration car des explosions de voitures se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Les Mangemorts semblaient les viser pour les toucher comme s'il s'agissait d'un champ de mines. C'est alors qu'Harry vit le tunnel et ordonna à tout le monde de se diriger vers celui-ci. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit que le tunnel en question était également rempli de voitures. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne reste aucun Moldu à l'intérieur alors qu'il s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.

Les Mangemorts semblaient avoir arrêté de les attaquer, de peur certainement, que les explosions ne se retournent contre eux. Ils donnèrent toute la vitesse de leur balai pour tenter de mettre le plus de distance possible avec leurs poursuivants. Soudain le tunnel s'obscurcit et ils durent continuer leur course en aveugle. Aucun d'eux ne voulu faire le moindre mouvement de changement de direction de peur de se cogner contre un mur, une voiture ou tout autre obstacle. C'est alors qu'ils virent une lumière blanche aveuglante devant eux. Harry hésita. Il s'agissait d'une lumière magique, il pouvait la sentir.

S'il s'agissait d'une sorte de piège, ils étaient finis. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il serra les dents et fila comme une flèche vers cette lumière. Ils furent tous aveuglés en la traversant et se protégèrent les yeux machinalement. Quand il sentit la lumière s'atténuer, Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir la mer à perte de vue autour d'eux. Il regarda autour de lui et s'assura que tout son escadron était bien présent avant de s'arrêter en plein vol. Il se retourna et ne vit rien d'anormal. Tout paraissait calme de l'autre côté.

- Harry, l'appela Kali.

Il se retourna et vit plusieurs silhouettes se dessiner devant eux. Il s'agissait de sorciers sur des balais. Neville gémit et essaya de dire quelque chose mais il s'évanouit. Harry serra sa baguette prêt à se battre mais il fut soulagé quelques instants plus tard. Il s'agissait des Alphas de seconde génération. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine. Ils formèrent rapidement un cercle autour d'eux et l'un d'entre eux se détacha du lot pour aller à la rencontre d'Harry. Il était blond aux yeux marrons clairs et son visage était totalement inexpressif.

- Je suis Forseti, on vous escorte en sécurité, dit-il en saluant Harry

Harry le salua à son tour en lui souriant tellement il se sentait soulagé.

- Comment…  
- Les questions attendront, les ordres d'abord. Vous avez des blessés à soigner, le coupa Forseti en détaillant l'escadron.

Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien put arriver aux Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient mais il préféra se concentrer sur Neville et Lucie. Durant son vol il s'accroupit pour regarder en détail la blessure de Neville. Ne pouvant pas y accéder, il se contenta de lancer un sort de cicatrisation en croisant les doigts pour que cela arrête rapidement l'hémorragie. Haley se rapprocha de lui et regarda Neville avec inquiétude.

- Il va s'en sortir, affirma Harry pour la rassurer.

Elle hocha la tête en lui accordant un sourire crispé. Haley était moins sensible que quand il l'avait connue. Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé l'avait endurcie mais elle s'en ferait toujours pour les autres. Elle avait juste caché sa sensibilité, elle ne l'avait pas perdue.

- Où sommes nous, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Quand j'ai regardé tout à l'heure nous longions les côtes Françaises, à l'ouest de la Normandie. Maintenant je serais incapable de te le dire. Il semble qu'il y ait des perturbations magiques qui empêchent le bon fonctionnement de ma montre.  
- Je vois… De toute façon, on sera vite fixés, à cette vitesse, on devrait atteindre la côte dans moins de dix minutes, répondit-il en regardant Neville à ses pieds.  
- Son estimation fut pertinente. Ils virent la côte se dessiner peu à peu avec un relief qui ne les laissa pas indifférents.  
- Le Mont Saint Michel, fit Lucie en plissant les yeux.

Harry songea que ça ne devait pas être leur destination finale car le lieu n'était pas gardé par le sortilège Fidelitas. Cependant Auriga lui donna tort et s'orientant vers le monument. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les airs un instant plus tard, stationnant au dessus du Mont.

- Nous devons aller patrouiller. Posez-vous aux portes de l'abbaye, on s'occupera de vous, dit Auriga avant de repartir.  
- Merci, cria Harry avec un temps de retard avant de suivre les membres de son escadron qui entamèrent leur descente.

Il semblait y avoir foule dans les rues malgré l'heure tardive. Harry trouva étrange de voir autant de touristes nocturnes surtout dans un lieu qui semblait stratégique. Ils se posèrent sur la terrasse de l'abbaye qui était éclairée par des petites lanternes. Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par des soldats Moldus qui les saluèrent à la manière de l'AEGIS. Il s'agissait des mêmes soldats qui avaient combattu à leurs côtés à Oslo. Il devait s'agir des hommes d'Orion.

Ce dernier arriva d'un pas rapide et leur accorda à peine un sourire tant il paraissait anxieux.

- Portez le blessé à l'intérieur de l'abbaye et que les guérisseurs s'en occupent, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes quand Harry retira les cordes qui le liaient à Neville. Lucie, accompagne-les, il faut soigner ta main.

Tous se mirent en route mais Orion arrêta Harry d'un geste de la main.

- Ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Cette pièce de l'abbaye est réservée aux blessés et malades. Je vous laisserai les voir mais pour l'instant, je vous demande d'être patient et d'attendre ici. Je dois vous briefer sur ce lieu avant de vous laisser déambuler à votre guise.

Harry regarda les autres et acquiesça. Orion fit apparaître des chaises dans un coin de la terrasse et les invita à s'asseoir. Harry fut surpris par la douceur de la température alors qu'il y a peu de temps, ils étaient encore frigorifiés. Il s'aperçu rapidement qu'une douce chaleur émanait des lanternes en même temps qu'elle diffusait de la lumière.

- Vous avez été bien imprudent ce soir, fit Orion après quelques instants. Partir en terrain ennemi sans prévenir, ni Laurion, ni un allié était vraiment stupide. On aurait pu vous avertir des dernières agissements de Voldemort, incluant bien sûr son système anti-Transplanage et le déroutage des Portoloins.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait mis au point une mission basée sur la furtivité. Une rapidité d'action et une absence d'intermédiaire auraient dû leur permettre de réussir cette simple mission de reconnaissance à Glastonbury.

- On était tous d'accord avec le plan d'Harry. Nous sommes tous responsables de cet échec, fit Kali  
- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû vous sermonner. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Voldemort aura bientôt fini de structurer son nouveau gouvernement et après il tournera son attention sur la France. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce lieu n'est pas seulement un de nos monuments. Il est très important pour nous. Nous avons rapatrié les élèves de Beauxbatons ici pour qu'ils puissent étudier en sécurité. La baie sert aussi de base à notre nouvelle unité formée pour combattre Voldemort et ses troupes. C'est la première fois qu'on réunit des sorciers et des Moldus ensemble et cela n'est pas sans peine car ils ne sont pas habitués à vivre ensemble.  
- Pourquoi ce lieu ? Il est plutôt exposé non ? L'Angleterre n'est pas loin, j'aurais pensé à un endroit comme la Corse, fit Hermione  
- Il faut que vous sachiez que la princesse est dans une situation délicate. Elle a besoin du soutien des Moldus comme des sorciers pour ne pas que le pays tombe dans l'anarchie. Seulement si les Moldus connaissent la princesse, ils ne l'ont pas élue. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps avec les plus proches conseillers royaux pour permettre une transition rapide et efficace de la république à une monarchie. Nous avons divisé la France en une douzaine de régions dirigées par un duc. Les ducs doivent faire appliquer les directives de la princesse. Nous avons beaucoup fait pour tenir informés les Moldus de la situation et nous mettons en place un système de force de l'ordre basé sur une entente entre sorciers en Moldus. La population Française commence à peine à s'apaiser. Nous leur avons promis un retour à leur république une fois l'état de guerre terminé. Je pense qu'ils commencent à être rassurés de voir que nous contrôlons la situation après que leur président et le gouvernement Moldu se soient fait tués. Nous nous assurons du bien-être de chacun et leur avons distribué toutes les informations sur ce qui allait changer. Il y a des zones de tensions mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Les gens ont été choqués de voir ce qui s'était passé à Oslo et ils commencent à nous soutenir. La protection des monuments, des édifices religieux et des bases militaires et très importante pour le moral des gens. Il s'agit de la première raison qui nous a poussée à choisir ce lieu. La seconde et que si on a installé des infrastructures aussi importantes ici c'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'endroit le plus protégé que l'on ait à disposition.  
- Le plus protégé ? Mais il n'est même pas sous Fidelitas, s'interrogea Kali  
- On n'en a pas besoin. La majorité des troupes de Voldemort ne sont pas des humains. Ce type de magie ne marche pas sur les créatures magiques supérieures. Les protections du Mont sont bien plus évoluées. Je ne serais pas vous les expliquer en détails car je ne comprends même pas le fonctionnement de la majorité d'entre elles, je ne connais que les effets.  
- Mais qui les a mis en place ? demanda Hermione  
- Je peux vous amener à cette personne, si vous le souhaitez. Lucie vous rejoindra quand sa main sera soignée. Je pense que Neville devra rester quelques jours ici mais ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Nous avons de très bons guérisseurs ici.  
- Entendu, fit Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Le reste de l'escadron fit de même et suivit Orion. Ils passèrent par une porte sur la gauche et entrèrent dans l'abbaye. Des torches de flammes bleues éclairaient les couloirs. Elles éclairaient vivement les pièces sans pour autant éblouir ce qui était agréable. L'abbaye était plus grande qu'Harry l'avait imaginé au premier coup d'œil. Ils croisèrent en chemin des moines mais aussi des enfants et des soldats. Les résidants semblaient venir d'univers complètement différents et pourtant tous semblaient être à l'aise les uns envers les autres.

Ils ressortirent du bâtiment pour arriver dans un cloître de forme rectangulaire ou un jardin trôné en son centre. Ils firent le tour en regardant avec curiosité l'architecture des lieux. Orion lui conduit finalement dans une pièce très grande où des tables étaient disposées sur les côtés. Il devait s'agir d'un réfectoire. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et virent au fond une personne assise en train d'écrire à la lumière de deux grandes bougies. Il y avait deux sorciers se tenant de chaque côté des issues qui semblaient garder la pièce ou la personne. À leur arrivé la personne se leva et se retourna vers eux. Elle avait une cape noire et une capuche sur la tête qui empêchait de voir son visage.

- Dois-je aller chercher tes autres invités ? demanda Orion à cette personne.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et Orion envoya des Patronus avant de lancer des sortilèges d'attraction sur une dizaine de chaises. Les chaises formèrent un demi-cercle autour de l'individu et Orion invita l'escadron à s'asseoir. La personne en noir retourna devant son pupitre et regarda son parchemin en mettant ses mains de chaque côté. Il se redressa ensuite et plaça ses mains comme s'il tenait un objet. Une bulle transparente se forma entre celle-ci avec en son centre une petite sphère de lumière bleue. La sphère grossissait à vue d'œil en s'alimentant avec d'autres sphères plus petites qui étaient émises par les mains de la personne. Elle acquit très vite la taille d'une balle d'un Cognard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Haley en regardant les autres personnes présentes.

Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione secoua la tête pour signaler qu'elle n'avait pas non plus d'explication. Ils se tournèrent vers Orion mais ce dernier continuait à fixer la personne en fronçant les sourcils. La sphère émit soudain un flash de lumière qui éblouit toute la salle. Quand elle disparut, l'assemblée put découvrir une sorte d'écureuil à deux queues et aux poils de couleurs bleu ciel. L'animal secoua la tête et regarda l'individu avec intérêt. Il mit sa tête sur le côté et la personne leva sa main vers elle. Le petit animal n'hésita pas et grimpa dessus pour s'installer sur son épaule.

- C'est impossible, murmura Hermione. Comment peut-on créer une créature à partir de rien et lui donner la vie ? Ça contredit toutes règles élémentaires de la métamorphose.  
- En tout cas, il est trop mignon, fit Haley en souriant à la créature.  
- Je vous remercie, répondit l'animal en s'inclinant comme s'il faisait une révérence.  
- Il a parlé ? s'étonna Kali.  
- Évidement que j'ai parlé, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? fit la créature en mettant ses pattes avant sur ses hanches comme l'aurait fait un humain.

L'individu se retourna vers eux et la créature se retrouva dos à la foule. Elle mit quelques instants à s'en rendre compte et fit volte face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Harry à la créature voyant que son créateur n'était pas bavard.  
- Je suis un Edda et je m'appelle… Maître, vous ne m'avez pas donné de nom, fit la créature en se tournant vers la capuche.

Il y eut un moment de silence et l'Edda hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Nibel.  
- Qu'est ce qu'un Edda ? demanda Kali  
- Un Edda est un…

La créature s'arrêta et regarda son maître avant de regarder derrières les Alphas. Harry se retourna et vit la princesse de France ainsi que Sedna et Gaia en train d'arriver. Il ordonna le salut à son escadron et la princesse leur accorda un sourire chaleureux en réponse. Elles n'avaient pas fait deux pas que Lucie arriva en trombe par l'autre porte, celle donnant sur le cloître à l'extérieur. Orion les invita à s'installer et quand ils furent tous en place, l'attention se porta vers l'individu.

- On est tous là, tu peux y aller Gem', fit Orion.  
- Gémini ? répéta Harry en tournant brusquement la tête d'Orion à l'homme encapuchonné.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Je vous ai fait venir car je dois vous révéler certaines choses pendant que je le peux encore, fit une voix dans la tête d'Harry.

Il crut d'abord que la voix venait de son oreillette mais il l'avait retirée pendant leur discussion avec Orion sur la terrasse. La voix qu'il avait entendue était bien celle d'Evans mais elle semblait plus douce et apaisante. Il utilisait une sorte de télépathie. Les autres furent aussi surpris que lui mais pas Orion. Visiblement, il avait déjà communiqué avec lui de cette façon.

- Comment arrives-tu as faire ça ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.  
- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Si j'ai quitté Atlantis, c'est justement pour cette raison. J'avais besoin de temps pour obtenir les réponses dont j'avais besoin. Je connais maintenant mon histoire et je crois qu'il est temps que vous soyez tous mis au courant. Cela pourrait être capital par la suite. Je suis né quatre mois et deux jours avant que ma mère ne meurt. J'ai donc bien dix huit ans. Elle a donné naissance à des jumeaux, ma sœur et moi-même. Voldemort a bien dit la vérité lors de l'audience. J'avais la réponse en moi pendant tout ce temps mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché dans ma mémoire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses et j'ai eu des explications à beaucoup de mes questions. Ma mère portait un nom imprononçable car il venait d'une langue que vous n'avez jamais entendue. Un dérivé de l'Elfique. Elle n'était pas humaine, ma mère était une Valkyrie.  
- Quoi ? une Valkyrie ? mais d'après nos légendes, les Valkyries sont toutes… enfin tu sais quoi… fit Haley en rougissant  
- Vierges ? C'est exact mais elles peuvent tout de même donner la vie comme je l'ai fais avec Nibel. C'est une méthode très différente et elles doivent porter leurs enfants pendant douze mois de la même manière que les humaines. Toutefois, cela me serait trop compliqué pour vous expliquer avec exactitude comment cela se passe. Il n'y a pas de mots humains pour vous le raconter.  
- Mais alors ça veut dire que tu es… dit Kali  
- Oui et non. Comme Hermione et Haley le savaient sûrement déjà, je ne suis pas humain.

Les regards se portèrent vers les deux filles qui baissèrent la tête. Harry fut surpris en entendant la nouvelle. Pourquoi avaient-elles caché cette information au reste de l'escadron ?

- Hermione est très intelligente et a vu que le livre d'Odin était structuré de manière étrange. Tout ce qu'elle a vu et entendu lui a permis de deviner ce fait. Je suis sûr qu'Haley l'a deviné en récupérant un peu de mon sang pour tenter de me sauver, n'est ce pas ?

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je suis génétiquement un Valkyrie mais je suis un cas unique dans notre histoire.  
- Tu es un garçon, fit Haley en levant les yeux  
- Exact. Les Valkyries sont exclusivement des femmes. Ma mère a créé deux paradoxes en accouchant. Le premier étant qu'il est quasiment impossible pour une Valkyrie d'accoucher de jumeaux. C'est comme si une humaine avait autant d'enfants que les chats ou les chiens ont de petits. Il est très éprouvant pour une Valyrie de mettre un enfant au monde. C'est comme si une humaine avait dans son ventre un enfant possédant la force d'un adulte. Pour éviter que l'enfant ne bouge, une valkyrie doit méditer tout au long de sa grossesse. Elle utilise sa magie pour apaiser l'enfant et l'instruire.  
- L'instruire ? Il y a une communication entre la mère et son enfant ? s'étonna la princesse.  
- Oui, un enfant Valkyrie qui vient au monde possède autant de connaissances que sa mère même si la compréhension de cet héritage peut mettre beaucoup de temps. C'est un peu le même principe pour les Elfes. Ce n'est pas étonnant car nous sommes de lointains cousins.  
- C'est de là que tu as tiré toute cette magie étrange alors, remarqua Harry  
- Oui mais ce que vous avez vu n'est pas uniquement de la magie Valkyrie. Je ne vous ai pas menti au niveau des cartes du Jugement. Ma grand-mère a beaucoup voyagé au cours de ses quatre cent trente deux ans.  
- Quatre cent… fit Kali en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Les Valkyries sont un aussi vieux peuple que celui des Elfes. Notre magie ralentit significativement notre vieillissement. Nous ne sommes pas concernés par les maladies naturelles et guérissons très rapidement. Toutefois notre longévité n'a jamais pu être estimée car nous n'avons jamais eut de mort naturel dans nos rangs.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu sois condamné ? C'est parce que tu es un homme ? demanda Kali  
- Un mâle tu veux dire ? fit Evans d'une voix amusée dans leur tête. Je suis aussi proche des humains que vous l'êtes des Gobelins. Les Valkyries sont très différentes de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer et je ne parle pas que de la magie. Non, le fait que je sois un mâle ne pose pas en soi de problèmes.  
- Alors quel est ton problème ? pourquoi es tu mourant ? demanda Harry  
- C'est la seconde raison pour laquelle je me distingue de mon peuple. Ce corps a développé deux personnalités. La première étant Evans, c'est-à-dire moi, dont la personnalité est relativement proche des humains. La seconde est beaucoup plus brutale, certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà rencontrée lors de la bataille d'Atlantis.  
- Tu veux dire que… fit Sedna, choquée  
- Oui… Depuis tout petit, je suis en conflit avec celui que vous avez appelé Gémini. Laurion m'a appris la Légilimancie ce qui m'a permis d'endormir cette personnalité. Cependant, elle a prit le dessus quand j'ai perdu tout contrôle et vous connaissez le résultat. Mon autre personnalité n'est pas mauvaise de fond, elle est juste moins humaine… Il s'agit du côté Valkyrie qui est en moi. Je n'ai jamais pu dormir réellement de peur qu'il en profite pour prendre le contrôle. Cette lutte entre nous a créé notre fin. Chacun veut contrôler ce corps et j'en suis arrivé à un stade où je ne peux plus retenir. Le laisser libre d'agir serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Mon corps commence à lâcher à cause de cette tension constante entre nos deux esprits. La dernière solution qu'il me reste est la mort.  
- Les Moldus ont ce genre de troubles de la personnalité, si tu pouvais voir quelqu'un… fit Hermione  
- Ce n'est pas une maladie mentale Hermione. Ma mère a été troublée par les humains et leurs manières de vivre quand elle est venue ici. Elle a voulu rendre ses enfants plus humains afin de faciliter notre insertion parmi vous mais elle a échoué. Mon côté Valkyrie s'est protégé en se distinguant de l'autre partie qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Je n'ai pas de trouble de la personnalité. Il s'agit de deux êtres dans un même corps.  
- Et si vous partagiez ce corps au lieu de vouloir l'exclusivité ? Pourquoi ne pas faire de concession des deux côtés si ça vous permet de vivre, fit Haley  
- Potter, tu as déjà eu une expérience similaire n'est ce pas ? Aurais-tu laissé Voldemort te contrôler à mi-temps pour te sauver la vie ?

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise quand il revit le moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper Dumbledore la nuit où Mr Weasley avait été attaqué par Nagini.

- C'est différent, pesta Hermione en regardant Harry  
- Non Hermione. Je ne crois pas que tu imagines à quel point les Valkyries sont dangereuses. Nous sommes des guerriers, c'est notre nature de nous battre. Nous ne ressentons pas ces sentiments qui font de vous des humains. Prendrais-tu le risque de mettre en péril d'innombrables vies humaines pour en sauver une seule ?  
- Je…  
- Écoutez, ma décision a déjà été prise. Il me reste peu de temps. Je vais vous transmettre tout ce qui vous sera utile de savoir pour vaincre ma sœur ainsi que Voldemort. Soyons clair, je n'ai pas passé les deux dernières semaines de ma vie à méditer pour recueillir des informations pour vous voir vous plaindre. Maintenant écoutez moi sans poser de question, je…

Evans se retourna d'un mouvement vif en regardant un pan du mur derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… pas maintenant… rugit-il.

Orion se leva d'un bond et appela les soldats qui gardaient la salle.

- Ils arrivent droit sur nous, fit Evans. Vous tous, allez vous reposer. Ils seront là dans quelques heures. Orion, plan de défense DN 005. Il faut mettre les enfants et les blessés dans le souterrain, ajouta-t-il avant de se rasseoir en se tenant la tête.

Harry hésita en le voyant grimaçait de douleur.

- Partez, cria Evans en les voyant hésiter.

Ils sursautèrent et se mirent à courir en suivant Orion. Harry croisa les doigts pour qu'Evans tienne le coup. S'il était bel et bien un Valkyrie, ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de lui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses.


End file.
